alterar el tiempo
by yedinson015
Summary: Historia de Palaserece version original en ingles (Cuando Kyuubi fue extraído de Uzumaki Naruto, fue el Nidaime Hokage el que generó una solución poco convencional. Un jutsu de reencarnación experimental en Namikaze Minato y un viaje de ida, con su Kurama, al pasado. (Minato-céntrico))
1. Chapter 1

"Es ahora o nunca." Los dedos de Tobirama ardieron a través de una serie de sellos de fuego rápido como si el destino del mundo dependiera de su velocidad. Irónicamente, podría ser.

El cielo parecía casi infectado por la oscuridad de gran alcance que manchaba el cielo. Los filamentos de carmesí gris y ominoso se extendían en su dirección desde el campo de batalla. El jutsu de Madara estaba a punto de completarse.

 _Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo._

"¿Es esta realmente nuestra mejor opción?" Pronunció las palabras en voz baja y sin ninguna convicción real. Minato Namikaze, el Destello Amarillo de Konoha estaba tan resignado, no, comprometido con esta tarea como el resto de ellos. Pero el costo de tal empresa lo perseguiría por el resto de su existencia.

Tobirama le lanzó una mirada fulminante que habría enviado a un hombre más débil a arrodillarse. El Yondaime simplemente devolvió la burla en esos ojos escarlata y le dio una mirada fija a la cara sin máscara de Kakashi. En un momento, ver a su alumno sin la cobertura habría sido una bendición, pero ahora solo se sentía derrotado por la vista.

"Sensei, esta es nuestra última oportunidad para cambiar todo". La respuesta de Kakashi derrumbó la discusión de Minato como un castillo de naipes. Su viejo estudiante parecía completamente agotado y Minato se moría de ganas de hacer algo para consolar al hombre exhausto. La presencia de Obito había sido más que un simple golpe físico para Kakashi, el costo emocional era evidente al ver las lágrimas secas y el tono de voz agrietado. "Si Tobirama-sama tiene éxito, serás capaz de cambiar las cosas, Sensei. Puedes salvarnos a todos. Puedes salvar a Naruto. Puedes detener a Madara y ..."

 _Puedes hacer lo que yo no pude._

Kakashi no tuvo que decir las palabras: Minato escuchó de todos modos.

Minato era consciente de que sus protestas eran, en el mejor de los casos, débiles e indignas de un Kage. Con el fin del mundo inevitable, si incluso había una pequeña posibilidad de cambiar las cosas, realmente no había nada que perder. Después de todo, su hijo ya había pagado el precio máximo y sus esperanzas murieron con él. No había tenido tiempo de lamentarse, no con la abrupta aparición del Nidaime sacándose a sí mismo ya Kakashi lejos del campo de batalla. Lejos y lejos de la última posición de Naruto.

 _Minato sintió que la vibrante presencia de su hijo flaqueaba y Kurama murmuró una negativa: la parte Yang del chakra del bijuu casi gritaba en la parte posterior de la mente de Minato._ _A través de esa conexión, el ex Hokage sintió una aguda sensación de incredulidad al experimentar los últimos y agonizantes momentos de su hijo en cámara lenta._ _Una determinación ardiente que fue un recordatorio doloroso de lo mucho que Kushina era su hijo;_ _Naruto estaba peleando el proceso de extracción como alguien poseído._ _Incluso cuando Minato sintió que el Yang Chakra había sido arrancado de su hijo, aún podía sentir a Naruto luchando desesperadamente, sin rendirse, incluso cuando la conexión entre ellos se había extinguido._

 _Naruto había muerto al igual que su tocayo: se rehusaba a darse por vencido._

"Desearía que pudieras ir, Kakashi", murmuró en vano. El dolor físico no tenía sentido en un cuerpo reanimado, pero la confusión emocional hizo que su lengua se moviera lentamente con emoción."Te merecías mucho más de la vida de lo que tenías".

"Me alegra que seas tú, Sensei". El tono de Kakashi fue comprometido e implacable, un Hatake hasta el final. Donde quiera que estuviese, Minato estaba seguro de que Sakumo debía estar orgulloso del hombre increíble en el que se había convertido su hijo. "Cuando estabas cerca, creía que lo imposible podría tener un lugar en la realidad y no solo genjutsu. Cuando vi crecer a Naruto, vi el mismo poder. Creo que si alguien puede salvar esta retorcida realidad, es la persona en la que creía sobre todo ".

"Kakashi-" la garganta de Minato se apretó con emoción incumplida cuando su estudiante hizo añicos la última de sus reservas. La humedad salada le picaba en la cara y casi se rió a pesar de sí mismo. ¿Quién sabía que un hombre muerto todavía podría llorar?

"No llores, Sensei. Mi sufrimiento terminará en un momento y luego ... Te veré pronto. Incluso si vas a usar una cara nueva, no dejarás de ser el hombre que busqué. hasta."

 _ **El mocoso Hatake tiene razón.**_

 **El susurro distintivo de la entrada de Kurama fue perfectamente lógico y sin duda habría conmocionado las sandalias de los shinobi que clasificaban a los bijuus como monstruos de ira sin sentido.**

 _ **Minato, si esto funciona, podremos poner fin a la locura de Madara de una vez por todas.**_ _**Si eso es suficiente motivación para mí, es más de lo que podrías pedir.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio, Kurama?**_

 _ **Je.**_

"Estamos casi fuera de tiempo. Yondaime, ¿está preparado el Kyuubi?"

 _ **Dile a ese insolente Senju que estoy preparado para alimentar su jutsu.**_ _**Kurama siseó, la malicia apuntó misericordiosamente a Tobirama en lugar de a sí mismo cuando la sombra se acercó un paso más hasta que el monstruoso zorro estaba directamente detrás de él.**_ _**"No puedo creer que esté ayudando al hermano de esa escoria Shodai".**_

 _'Gracias, Kurama'._ _Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda y el chakra del zorro y le debía a su compañero irritable por esto._ _Minato extendió la mano y colocó una mano agradecida sobre una de las enormes garras del bijuu en su mentalidad compartida 'Sin ti, salvar el mundo no sería posible._ _Salvar a Naruto no sería posible._ _Pones una máscara increíble, pero sé que estás haciendo esto por mí y no por Madara._ _Gracias mi amigo.'_

 _Los estudiantes de Slit lo miraron sin palabras por un momento antes de que el bijuu masivo resoplara de una manera característicamente despectiva antes de reunir suficiente chakra que hiciera que un bijuu-dama se viera como un endeble jutsu de la Academia e-clasificado._ _Impresionado por la increíble demostración de poder de su compañero, Minato sonrió de forma zorro y se sintió complacido cuando Kurama lo devolvió con una gran sonrisa._

"Él está listo". Minato reconoció, desconectándose del paisaje mental y parpadeando ante las sombrías caras de su predecesor y estudiante.

"Sensei, toma esto". Una bolsa fue bruscamente empujada en sus brazos y tintineó en sus manos cuando el contenido se sacudió uno contra el otro. "Algunos kunai y etiquetas, pero también tiene todo el dinero que tenía conmigo y algunas otras cosas más". Ah, recuerdos sentimentales que Kakashi mantuvo con él. Minato no puede ocultar por completo su sonrisa cuando se siente un determinado objeto de forma rectangular en la bolsa. Jiraiya-sensei, tan afortunada que Kushina nunca descubrió que la corrompiste a ella Kashi-kun. "No es mucho, pero si Nidaime-sama está en lo cierto, necesitarás hasta el último ryo".

"Gracias, Kakashi". Impulsivamente, extendió la mano y envolvió a su viejo aprendiz en un abrazo de un solo brazo. Tardó un momento, pero los brazos de su antiguo alumno estaban alrededor de él, apretujándolo en lo que habría sido una presión dolorosa si la sensación no se atenuaba en una reanimación. "No importa lo que haya pasado, siempre he sido y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Nunca has sido una decepción".

Con sus sentidos intensificados, pudo sentir a su viejo alumno tragar una vez antes de estremecerse en sus brazos. No quedaba tiempo para el sentimiento, no con el tiempo agotando. Pero cuando Kakashi se retiró, Minato detectó el más mínimo rastro de sal en el aire.

"Tenemos un minuto, tal vez menos". Como si rompiera un genjutsu, los dos se movieron bruscamente para llamar la atención con Tobirama haciendo un gesto hacia el suelo y Kakashi cayéndose frente a él. Ya, el Nidaime estaba tejiendo una compleja serie de signos y el suelo alrededor de Minato comenzó a brillar.

"Estoy listo." Para Minato, había llegado a su casa que esta era su oportunidad de decirle al destino que lo empujara y creara un mejor futuro. No podía salvar a Kushina, pero un mundo mejor para su hijo ... que él podría hacer.

Los ojos muertos de Tobirama lo miraron sin parpadear mientras continuaba tejiendo carteles y comenzaba a hablar mientras el suelo temblaba debajo de ellos.

"Te mencioné anteriormente que este es un jutsu de reencarnación acompañado por un componente de viaje en el tiempo que tu bijuu controlará", explicó Tobirama incluso mientras el mundo se iluminaba con un rugido de energía blanca. "Recuerda Yondaime, nunca serás Namikaze Minato otra vez, aunque puedes retener tus recuerdos como tales. Tu cuerpo será el de los linajes Senju y Hatake e incluso tu chakra será diferente. Cualquier cosa más será para que tú solo descubras. ? "

"Yo soy." Minato miró la cara demacrada de su pupila por última vez y suspiró una vez cuando el ojo del ninja de la copia sonrió por última vez. "Supongo que esto es un adiós".

"Ve, sensei. Si alguien puede salvar el mundo, eres tú". Hay paz y confianza en los ojos de su estudiante y Minato logró un movimiento de cabeza por el bien de su estudiante condenado.

"Ve a Yondaime. Defiende el futuro de la próxima generación".

Hubo una cacofonía de sonido y un torrente giratorio de chakra rojo y blanco explotó. Tobirama puso un dedo frío en su frente y levantó un kunai en la barbilla de Kakashi.

Sintiendo un grito acumularse en su garganta, Minato fue arrastrado dentro de su espacio mental y envuelto en un capullo de colas rojas que bloquearon su visión; aunque no podía ver, oyó el sofocante ahoguío de correr sangre e inhaló el sabor del cobre y la sal.

 _ **No quieres recordarlo de esa manera.**_ _**La voz del zorro sonaba granulada, casi tierna.**_ _**De cualquier manera, Minato nunca ha estado más agradecido en su vida por haber sido salvado de ser testigo de una muerte.**_ _**Aguante la respiración y ore, niño.**_

Hubo una cadena de palabras y una luz que surgió lo suficientemente brillante como para cegar. La sensación regresó con un dolor acompañante que viajó a lo largo de su cuerpo. Desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la parte superior de su cabeza, se sentía como si estuviera siendo quemado por el fuego.

El mundo estaba en llamas y ni siquiera podía mover un músculo. Y luego todo se desvaneció a negro.

Ellos lo hicieron. Él estaba aqui.

Una figura tonta estaba cubierta de cenizas y mugre con una camisa larga que le caía sobre las rodillas como un vestido. Los pies desnudos estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de polvo, mientras que un par de sandalias shinobi de tamaño adulto habían sido desechadas descuidadamente en el cubo de basura a medio paso de distancia. Los ojos agitados bebieron las animadas siluetas de los felices residentes de Konoha desde su nicho en el callejón. Civiles intercambiando entre puestos, niños despreocupados corriendo, y ocasionalmente hitai-come entre la multitud. Tal vez la señal más obvia de éxito fue el destacado Uchiha Crest sobre las espaldas de dos individuos de pelo oscuro en retirada.

 _ **Las cifras de esos bastardos serían lo primero que vemos teniendo en cuenta que simplemente destruyeron el mundo.**_

Escuchar la voz de Kurama fue un alivio. Nunca en sus más extraños sueños imaginó Minato hacerse amigo del bijuu malhumorado después de sellarlo en el vientre del Dios Muerto. Pero la soledad era una criatura voluble y los dos habían formado rápidamente una alianza incómoda. Pocos años después de su sentencia eterna, Minato había desgastado al Kyuubi hasta que llegó el momento en que lucharon, se unieron y finalmente se hicieron amigos, incluso si Kurama refutó una asociación tan cercana. Aún así, Minato sabía que la interpretación de amor duro de Kurama sería necesaria si iba a sobrevivir a esta nueva vida.

 _No este mundo, Kurama._ _No si tenemos algo que decir al respecto._

 _ **Bien dicho.**_ _**Aunque estás un poco desordenado en este momento.**_ _**Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.**_

 _Cuidado Kurama, suenas como si te estuvieras ablandando._

 _ **Tch.**_ _**No es mi culpa que tu nueva apariencia te haga parecer patético.**_

 _¿Es realmente tan malo?_

No es que hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

 _ **Te tomará un tiempo acostumbrarte.**_ _**El Nidaime tiene bastante sentido del humor.**_

Geez. No presentimiento en absoluto ...

Naruto murió. Obito no había sido más que un peón. Madara se convirtió en el Juubi Jinchuriki. Las Fuerzas Shinobi Aliadas fallaron. Todo lo que quedaba era para que Madara, misericordiosamente, los metiera como niños en la cama y dejara que su eterno genjutsu se cumpliera.

Ese mundo había terminado, pero Minato podía hacer algo. Él _todavía_ podría hacer algo.

 _ **Deja de pensar tan duro, mocoso.**_ _**Ve a buscar algo para ponerte.**_ _**Que Kakashi te dio su bolsa de armas y la lamentable cantidad de ryo que tenía con él.**_ _**Entonces, ve a buscar algo de ropa antes de morir congelado.**_

 _ **Kurama inclinó la cabeza y se acurrucó en una bola gigantesca en el paisaje mental de Minato y se le ocurrió a la vez que su compañero de mucho tiempo estaba bien y verdaderamente gastado y su chakra era limitado.**_

 _Extendiendo la mano, pasó una mano suave por el pelaje del zorro y se rascó suavemente una oreja con desconocidas manos pálidas que eran angustiosamente pequeñas._

 _¿Vas a estar bien?_

 _ **Tch, odiarte era mucho más simple.**_ _**Murmuró Kurama, pero no había un mordisco en su voz.**_ _**Incluso un cariño persistente hizo eco en el antiguo bijuu cuando restalló un solo ojo rojo en su dirección.**_ _**Ya deberías saber que mi chakra se recupera rápidamente en comparación con un humano.**_ _**Por lo tanto, deje de preocuparse y busque ropa y ahorre lo suficiente para al menos una comida.**_ _**Vamos a necesitarlo en ese cuerpo escuálido que ese tonto nos hizo.**_

 _Me pregunto qué significa cuando eres el más racional de los dos._ Minato reflexionó.

Afortunadamente, el diseño general de Konoha se mantuvo básicamente igual a pesar del ataque Kyuubi hace años. Minato fue capaz de navegar por las calles sin atraer más que una mirada de ocasión y fruncir el ceño cuando la gente notó la falta de zapatos y ropa decente de un niño pequeño. Aún así, el aviso de un civil era mucho mejor que llamar la atención de la Fuerza de Policía de Uchiha o Anbu. Eventualmente, iban a notar su presencia, era bastante inevitable, pero Minato quería retrasar la reunión con el Sandaime el mayor tiempo posible.

Finalmente, se deslizó en una pintoresca pequeña tienda de ropa shinobi que Kushina había favorecido. Con un poco de sigilo y mucha suerte, Minato evitó avisar de inmediato y tomó algunos elementos básicos del área para niños, incluyendo un par de sandalias que esperaba desesperadamente encajar y cargadas en uno de los puestos cambiantes.

El conveniente espejo era bastante sorprendente y Minato dejó caer la ropa en estado de shock. Tobirama le había advertido que podría ser una sorpresa, pero que te digan que no es lo mismo Minato era ... no él. Ya no.

En lugar de puntas de color rubio dorado, su cabello era largo y liso con flequillo fino y ondulado como el de Shodai, pero con el distintivo color plateado de Tobirama. Aparte del estilo de su cabello, Minato se sentía como si estuviera mirando un retrato del Nidaime Hokage. Marcas escarlatas idénticas en cada pómulo y la barbilla, piel excesivamente pálida, ojos escarlata. Frágil y minúsculo.

Un niño pequeño.

"Hiruzen va a echarme un vistazo y no necesitará el análisis de sangre", murmuró Minato ante la cara extraña en el espejo. "Pero esto realmente va a tomar un tiempo para acostumbrarse".

 _ **Deja de quejarte**_ _**Eres un Senju de sangre ahora, incluso si las circunstancias son absurdas.**_ _**Ahora cállate y deja de molestarme.**_

Alejándose de su camarada peludo, Minato rápidamente se quitó la camisa de gran tamaño y se puso un par de pantalones negros que eran un poco flojos, pero lo suficientemente cómodos. El haori que agarró era una armada oscura. _'¡Aburrido!'_ Kushina habría bromeado, pero él los hubiera llamado prácticos.

Las sandalias azules se ajustan lo suficientemente bien, incluso si están un poco sueltas y tienen un poco de espacio extra para que crezcan los dedos de sus pies. Hasta que finalmente haya arreglado las cosas con Hiruzen, de todos modos puede estar escatimando dinero por un tiempo.

Al salir, cogió una bata blanca que se parecía mucho a la que solía llevar a la Academia y rápidamente se acercó a la caja registradora. El niño allí era joven y parecía bastante perplejo de que un niño tan joven estuviera solo y pagando su propia ropa. Pero el empleado aceptó la mayor parte del ryo de Kakashi de todos modos y Minato huyó antes de que el niño pudiera hacer preguntas.

Con la ropa adecuada, atrajo mucha menos atención, lo que fue una bendición. Y ahora, Minato solo tenía que encontrar a Naruto.

"¿Dónde estás?" susurró pensativamente, felizmente inconsciente de las miradas graciosas que se dibujaban en su camino al pasar.

 _ **Probablemente tengan alrededor de cinco años.**_ _**¿Dónde crees que está?**_ _**¿A dónde van los humanos rebeldes cuando son pequeños y desagradables?**_

 _La próxima vez que me digas que no te moleste, recuerda este momento._ Minato le aconsejó al demonio medio despierto que simplemente murmuró una maldición y guardó silencio.

El tiempo de espera hubiera sido la respuesta simple, pero Minato no era tonto, incluso si era inepto con los niños no shinobi. La mayoría de los niños estarían corriendo jugando, pero es probable que Naruto nunca haya _tenido_ amigos a partir de la información limitada que pudieron obtener de la transferencia de memoria.

No iba a ser así de esta vez. Definitivamente no.

"Bien, entonces el parque".

Pero, ¿qué parque? Había tres áreas recreativas diferentes, al menos antes de su muerte. Poniendo en peligro una conjetura basada en dónde se aproximaba el apartamento de Naruto y en las conocidas rutas de patrulla ANBU, Minato corrió por las calles hacia el segundo parque más grande y esperó lo mejor.

El sol era una presencia sofocada escondida detrás de las nubes; con solo una ligera brisa, era un día ideal para que los niños jugaran al aire libre.

Y de repente el aliento del chico de cabello plateado se detuvo: allí estaba. Cuando Senju Tobirama apareció a su lado susurrando sobre una forma de arreglar las cosas, Minato no estaba seguro de haber creído, pero Naruto estaba allí.

Algunos jóvenes traviesos jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Todos excepto una rubia familiar que se esconde en la periferia del área de juego cerca de la línea de árboles.

 _Naruto!_

El impacto de los picos rubios era sorprendente contra un telón de fondo de hojas verdes. Cuando Minato se acercó, su boca se transformó en un ceño fruncido cuando observó que Naruto miraba con nostalgia a los otros niños que se perseguían con gritos de excitación. Esa soledad torció algo dentro como un kunai.

 _Oh Naruto ... Lo siento mucho._ _Sé que algún día tu Kurama será tu mejor camarada, pero tu madre tenía razón._ _Solo puedo esperar compensarte ahora._ _Aunque nunca seré tu padre, esta vez no te dejaré crecer solo._ _Lo prometo, Naruto._

Acercándose con renovada determinación, Minato hizo crujir intencionalmente algunas hojas para evitar sorprender al rubio. Trabajado como un encanto. Naruto giró, se congeló, y de repente se sentó erguido, tan dolorosamente esperanzado que hizo que Minato quisiera cargar en su antigua oficina y gritar y despotricar hasta que fue azul en la cara. No serviría de nada, pero seguramente lo haría sentirse mejor. Un poco.

En cambio, Minato canalizó su angustia interna en acción, le tendió la mano y sonrió torcidamente.

"Hola, soy Minato".

Casi se encogió ante el tono más alto de su voz, pero logró una especie de sonrisa. Era casi tan malo como Inoichi antes de que una temporada en T & I hubiera transformado al Yamanaka en un interrogador de clase mundial. Oh, bueno, se tragó su orgullo. Pasar de los veinticinco, a los muertos, y volver a cuatro estaba ciertamente fuera del espectro de lo normal.

"¿Te gustaría jugar con migo?"

Cuando Naruto lo miró, parecía completamente desconcertado, Minato casi se asustó, tal vez lo hizo por un momento. La certeza de que Naruto va a decir que no. Para rechazarlo, escupir en su cara, y correr o-

"¡Estás apostando a dattebayo!" Una mano curtida, sospechosamente arenosa, le enganchó la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el grupo. "¡Quieres jugar ninja! ¡Soy Naruto por cierto! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Vamos, Minato!"

 _"¡Date prisa, Dattebane!"_

 _Kushina ..._

 _ **Ese gaki va a ser más problemas que Kushina.**_ _**El zorro se quejó en silencio, obviamente luchando contra el sueño.**_ _**Vas a tener las manos llenas con ese chico, Yondaime.**_ _**No esperes que te rescate.**_

 _Descansa un poco, mi amigo._ _Te lo has ganado y creo que puedes confiar en que no nos matará por una noche._

 _ **Eso aún está por verse.**_ _**Pero supongo que no hay mucha opción.**_ _**Pasará un tiempo hasta que mi chakra se recupere.**_ _**No seas idiota**_

Una fuente de cariño llenó al chico de cabello plateado mientras el dúo corría hacia la estructura central de juego. Sin embargo, los padres se agitaron instantáneamente como un grupo de avispas enojadas; los niños fueron llamados con gritos de consternación y se lanzaron miradas sucias en su dirección para señalarlo como el culpable de arruinar su diversión.

El agarre de Naruto en su brazo se aflojó y los ojos brillaban un poco demasiado brillantes cuando se detuvo mientras el patio de recreo se vaciaba. Fue demasiado para Minato cuando el rubio le lanzó una mirada claramente expectante y resignada.

Caminando con cuidado hacia la estructura unos pasos, se detuvo, reunió su entusiasmo y llamó a Naruto.

"Nunca antes había jugado al ninja, Naruto-kun. Por favor, enséñame cómo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Lo tienes Minato-chan!" Naruto estalló junto a él con velocidad que avergonzó al shunshin y estalló en una risa burbujeante e hiperactiva. "¡Nunca había jugado antes, pero he visto mucho! ¡Vamos! Err ... y digo, Minato. ¿Eres una chica?"

La risa burlona de Kyuubi hizo poco para disminuir su expresión que realmente _debe_ parecerse a esa mirada de horror cuando había sido testigo del indestructible jutsu de la puesta de sol del joven Gai. Naruto, totalmente inconsciente de su error social, simplemente continuó recitando una explicación acompañada de exuberantes movimientos de las manos que eran _tan_ de naturaleza Uzumaki que habría sido doloroso si él no hubiera sido tan aturdido.

"No me importa si eres niño o niña. Es solo que tienes el pelo _muy_ largo como algunas de las chicas del pueblo". Si Naruto se hubiera detenido allí, Minato estaba seguro de que podría haber conservado su dignidad. Demasiado para eso. "Pero tu cara es bonita y linda también". Solo ... mátalo ahora. Tobirama, ¿por qué? "Aunque las marcas en tu rostro también son geniales. No son pintura, ¿verdad?"

"¡Soy un chico!" balbuceó, tirando de su pelo y preguntándose si realmente se veía tan femenino. Kushina lo había llamado femenino y poco confiable en su vida anterior, sin duda, ¿crecería en estas nuevas miradas? Gracias a Kami que Kurama realmente se había quedado dormido o que realmente nunca hubiera escuchado el final de esto. "Y las marcas? Por lo que yo sé, son parte de mí. Nada especial".

A menos que cuentes la reencarnación en un nuevo cuerpo después del viaje en el tiempo y un sacrificio de sangre voluntario. Pero realmente, realmente no quería mostrar la letra pequeña en esta pequeña ecuación.

"¡Genial! ¡Yo nací con esto y creo que solo me hace ver aún más increíble!" Naruto cantó alegremente e hizo un gesto hacia las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas antes de que los ojos azules se iluminaran cómicamente con un destello de travesura. "¡Ahora, el último es ramen frío!"

Si bien es posible que ya no sea el destello amarillo, Tobirama Senju no se quedó atrás en lo que respecta a la destreza: Minato Senju tendría que ser más rápido que los dos. Empujando sus piernas con fuerza, Minato rápidamente alcanzó a Naruto y sonrió alegremente mientras pasaba al rubio y se lanzaba por el costado de la estructura.

Naruto afirmó que hizo trampa, a lo que Minato respondió que no hay juego limpio como ninja, pero como no estaba usando chakra, era un punto discutible. Más tarde, el rubio spitfire lo persiguió por las cuerdas de escalada, a través de las barras de mono, y finalmente se declaró una tregua en el tambaleante tamborileo para su deleite compartido. Su "misión" tomó una serie de vueltas locas cuando Naruto se proclamó el capitán del equipo y Minato voluntariamente se sometió a sus órdenes. Su equipo tuvo que hacerse cargo de una docena de cabezas primero se sumerge por el tobogán para escapar de sus enemigos. Fueron forzados a esconderse debajo de un montón de hojas para emboscar enemigos potenciales y usar palos para replicar arrojando kunai. Finalmente, el par de risas terminó en el columpio donde Naruto demostró reflejos increíbles, para un niño a solo unos meses tímidos de cinco, lanzándose hacia atrás en el columpio con un grito alegre.

"¡Esto es tan divertido!" Naruto gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los muertos. Minato no podría importarle menos si sus tímpanos sufrieran un poco de abuso. Si alguien merecía felicidad, era Uzumaki Naruto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió detrás de la rubia vertiginosa y le dio un empujón. Si bien fue difícil porque tenía los brazos delgados como un palo, las carcajadas de Naruto hicieron que el esfuerzo valiera la pena. Sinceramente, dudaba que alguien hubiera hecho algo tan simple para Naruto.

"¡Mira qué alto estoy, Minato!" el rubio cantó victorioso mientras bombeaba sus piernas con fuerza en el aire. "¡Yatta!"

"¡Ya veo!" Llamó, ligeramente sin aliento mientras le daba otro empujón al otro chico.

"¡Aquí vengo!"

Antes de que pudiera lanzar una protesta, Uzumaki Naruto soltó el columpio en el aire y cayó sin gracia al suelo. Incapaz de hacer más que mirar horrorizado, el rubio desvió milagrosamente su descenso de cabeza en el último segundo posible y aterrizó en su trasero con una expresión ridículamente triunfante.

 _Ese chico va a ser mi muerte._ _O tiene una gran cantidad de suerte o es naturalmente talentoso._ _¿A quién engaño, tiene que ser las dos cosas?_

"¡Ahora sube! ¡Puedo empujarte ahora!" Naruto ya estaba corriendo en su dirección, ajeno como un tocón a la pesadilla de los padres que inconscientemente le había infligido a Minato. "¿Listo?"

"Gracias, Naruto-kun". Minato trepó al columpio, aprobando cuán solícito estaba el otro chico considerando lo raquítico que debía ser su interacción social. En lugar de empujar vigorosamente, las manos de Naruto fueron asombrosamente prudentes y gentiles. _Por supuesto,_ Minato pensó amargamente. _Nunca jugó con nadie y tiene miedo de lastimarme por accidente._ Y a pesar de todo esto, amable y considerado.

Sin dudas, Naruto era especial de una manera que era más rara que una vez en la vida.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ti, Naruto?"

Hubo esa tensión perceptible en el aire, antes de que Naruto comenzara a alejarse como si se hubiera roto una presa. Naruto lo empujó, Minato escuchó y de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas o comentarios. En el espacio de unos minutos, el rubio le había contado todo sobre cómo tenía su propio departamento "súper genial" y ya no tenía que vivir en el horrendo orfanato. A Naruto le gustaba el color anaranjado e idolatraba la ironía de Yondaime, que no perdía en Minato, quien apreciaba el sentimiento incluso si el "verdadero" Minato Namikaze quedaba atrapado en el estómago del Shinigami. Al niño le gustaban "el viejo" y los vendedores de ramen que, según Naruto, eran increíbles y cocinaban "la comida más rica de Konoha".

A cambio, Minato compartió algunos detalles con Naruto. Prefería el color azul, pero también le gustaba el rojo después de verlo en una chica muy especial; al parecer, su hijo podría relacionarse con eso ya que había visto a una chica particularmente especial con el pelo rosa de algodón de azúcar corriendo antes. Y sí, había probado el ramen, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Naruto había estado horrorizado y juró que lo arreglarían.

Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que la academia ninja era su sueño compartido, incluso si eso todavía era bastante camino por recorrer antes de que comenzaran. Minato había dicho en broma que era bueno que hubieran practicado tan duro hoy en la escuela, a lo que Naruto había estado de acuerdo entusiastamente.

"Voy a ser Hokage algún día y luego todos tendrán que reconocerme". La voz de Naruto fue alimentada por la determinación mientras estiraba un dedo hacia las caras del Kage que se alzaba sobre la ladera de la montaña. "Jiji es mejor que tengas cuidado porque ese sombrero es tan bueno como el mío".

"Hokage ¿eh?" El antiguo Sombra de Fuego rumiaba divertido mientras dejaba caer el columpio y se movía para caer sobre la hierba con un murmullo de placer. Gosh, eso se sintió bien. Quizás la pereza de Nara _era_ explicable. "¿Es esa la única razón?"

"Err, whaddaya significa?" El rubio parecía adorablemente confundido cuando se dejó caer en la hierba junto a él y jugueteó con una brizna de hierba.

"Si quisiera convertirme en el Hokage", explicó indulgentemente mientras estiraba su cuerpo lánguidamente como un gato. "Tendría que ser el ninja más fuerte del pueblo para poder proteger a Konoha y a todas las personas que están dentro de él. Especialmente a los que son importantes para mí".

"¿Proteger a todos?" Naruto pareció reflexionar sobre las palabras como si las saboreara antes de volverse para mirarlo gracioso. "¿Como amigos?"

"Como amigos." Él asintió solemnemente, parpadeando mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de cansancio juvenil y de juego vespertino.

"¡Entonces voy a ser el Hokage más fuerte de la historia, Minato-chan!" Fingió no escuchar el sufijo pegado, pero se encontró sonriendo a pesar suyo. "¡Voy a proteger a todos! ¡Hokage-jiji, Teuchi y Ayami, y tú también! ¡Solo me miras!"

El futuro parecía antinaturalmente brillante en ese momento.

"Supongo que tendré que trabajar duro para poder ser un jounin de élite y trabajar para ti", bromeó y movió los dedos en dirección de su amigo.

"¡Bien!" Naruto vitoreó y la hierba susurró y arrugó cuando el pie de sandalia del rubio lo aplastó. "¡Será mejor que Konoha tenga cuidado porque lo tomaremos por asalto!"

Un momento después, el estómago de Naruto gruñó y Minato resopló y renuentemente abandonó su lugar acogedor en la hierba y se puso en pie.

"Creo que el futuro Hokage es mejor que se consiga algo de comer". Minato dijo.

"Err, sí". El rubio se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y sonrió ampliamente, pero había una obvia renuencia a que Minato tuviera dificultad para descubrir el razonamiento detrás.

"¿Quieres comer?" Intentó gentilmente.

"¿Podríamos jugar más?" Hay una nota de desesperación que parece tan fuera de lugar en contraste con cómo se había ido el último par de horas.

Oh. Por supuesto. Naruto debe esperar que alguien baje a Minato y nunca más lo vea.

"Estoy muy hambriento también", admite Minato bastante fácil porque era cierto. "¿Puedo ir contigo a ese lugar ramen que mencionaste antes? No tengo mucho dinero, pero debería tener suficiente para la cena".

El entusiasmo de Naruto regresó con toda su fuerza y antes de que pueda armar una defensa, su mano había sido capturada por el otro chico y se están disparando lejos del campo de juego a velocidades vertiginosas. Incluso si ambos son de una estatura similar, poco impresionante, Naruto no tiene problemas para arrastrarlo como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo. Apenas manteniendo sus pies, luchó desesperadamente para mantener el ritmo de locura mientras Naruto casi arrastraba a unos civiles que gruñían. Es un golpe serio para su orgullo ya que su antigua reputación llevaba el título de "hombre más rápido del mundo" y ahora era una lucha mantenerse al día con Naruto.

Minato siempre está agradecido cuando un puesto familiar apareció a la vista y él es bruscamente arrastrado adentro. Tomando un taburete con expresión nerviosa, Minato se sentó derecho mientras el rubio se sentaba en su banquillo sobre sus rodillas, depositaba sus codos en el mostrador y bramó alegremente.

"¡Viejo! ¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Tienes algún ramen de cerdo para mí?"

El vendedor de ramen negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa que obviamente estaba acostumbrada a las travesuras del rubio y agitó un cucharón a modo de saludo.

"¡Qué bueno verte, Naruto!" La voz resonante gritó antes de que la atención del hombre pasara de Naruto al chico pálido de Uchiha posado junto a su cliente número uno. Teuchi ha envejecido notablemente bien y su sonrisa omnipresente es suficiente para derretir el hielo alrededor de su corazón que había venido del mal trato de Naruto. El vendedor de ramen siempre había sido respetuoso y amable incluso antes de que el Yondaime estuviera vaciando su billetera por los excesivos antojos de Kushina. Fue agradable ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaron realmente. "¿Y quién es este contigo esta noche, chico?"

"Oi, este es mi nuevo y mejor amigo Minato-chan!" El chico rubio le hizo un gesto a Minato quien sonrió torpemente ante la presentación y se despidió ligeramente de su asiento. "Hoy jugamos al ninja en el parque y él me dijo que no había comido ramen como ... ¡para siempre! Así que lo traje aquí para mostrarle lo increíble que es el ramen".

"Buenas tardes." Hizo una ligera reverencia y se quitó un flequillo plateado de los ojos y simplemente tomó la exuberancia de Naruto con calma. Desde el punto de vista de los padres, incluso si técnicamente ya no calificaba, el comportamiento del rubio era duradero e increíblemente dulce. "Naruto me dijo que tienes el mejor ramen en Konoha".

"¡Nuestro cliente número uno también estaría en lo cierto!" El viejo extendió la mano y alborotó los mechones de Naruto con cariño, a lo que el chico respondió con una sonrisa tímida. "Ya que es la primera vez que traes a un amigo aquí, Naruto, ¡tus comidas están en la casa esta noche!"

Iluminado ante la idea de salvar su exiguo alijo de ryo, Minato se inclinó de nuevo ante el bondadoso vendedor de ramen. "Muchas gracias. Realmente no sé qué decir, pero gracias".

"Es un placer", llamó el vendedor de ramen mientras se retiraba a una olla burbujeante. "Estoy contento de ver a Naruto trayendo compañía esta noche. Espero que los veamos nuevamente. Entonces, ¿qué será, Minato-kun?"

"Un ramen de cerdo, por favor. Y definitivamente regresaré con Naruto si no le importa la compañía".

"¡Como si!" Naruto rompió un par de palillos y literalmente vibró de emoción. "¡Deberíamos venir otra vez mañana!"

"Muy bien muchachos, ¡acomódense y denme dos minutos por esos ramen de puerco, muchachos!" Teuchi gritó por encima del ruido metálico de las ollas.

"Parece realmente agradable", confesó Minato, apoyándose en el codo sobre el mostrador y luchando contra un repentino ataque de cansancio.

"¡Teuchi y Ayame-chan son geniales! ¡Y una vez que pruebes este ramen nunca más comerás nada!"

"No lo sé, Naruto-kun". Incluso cansado, no puede resistirse a golpear al otro chico. "Onigiri y Dango son muy buenos también".

"De ninguna manera son mejores que el ramen, dattebayo!" Minato se rió suavemente mientras Naruto se hinchaba como un Bunta ofendido.

"Estoy seguro de que tienes razón", expresó Minato con indulgencia. Después de esto, Minato tendrá que hacer planes con Naruto para mañana y encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Kurama está realmente dormido y puede sentir su propio cuerpo pidiendo descanso también. "Necesito encontrar un lugar para dormir esta noche".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hay una nota de madurez y sospecha en la voz de Naruto y el antiguo Kage casi no puede ver al otro chico estudiándolo demasiado atentamente.

"No quise decir eso en voz alta". Rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello con nerviosismo, Minato fingió no darse cuenta de que Teuchi lo miraba con preocupación desde detrás del mostrador. ¿Qué le pasa a él? Bueno ... el futuro había terminado en desastre después de todo unas pocas horas antes, tal vez debería relajarse un poco. "No te preocupes por mí, Naruto. Estaré bien. No estoy tan mal cuidando de mí mismo".

"¿Eres como yo?" Para alguien con poca interacción social, Naruto podría llegar al corazón del asunto con relativa facilidad.

"Bueno, ya no tengo padres si a eso te refieres", respondió incómodo, mirando al suelo.

"Pero dijiste que necesitabas encontrar un lugar para dormir". Naruto persistió intensamente, sus palillos preparados cayendo al mostrador olvidados.

"Yo-yo puedo manejar". ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta situación? Frotándose los ojos empañado, maldijo su cansancio y la juventud de este nuevo cuerpo. Kurama no tenía nada que perder, dejándolo solo.

"¡Ven conmigo!" La respuesta fue tan seria que rompió el corazón de Minato.

"Naruto, no quiero ser una carga y yo-"

"¡No lo serías!" El otro chico rompió su discusión en pedazos antes de que pudiera terminar su protesta. "¡Va a estar bien! Vamos, Minato-chan. Te prometo que me callaré y no te molestaré a ti ni a mí ..."

Pensó. Aquí se suponía que debía encargarse de Naruto y este chico ya estaba tratando de salvarlo. Jiraiya-sensei, este chico realmente va a cambiar el mundo.

Diablos con eso. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y lo abrazó con firmeza. Naruto estaba casi demasiado sorprendido como para responder, pero logró devolver el abrazo torpemente antes de tensarse casi frenéticamente.

"Gracias, Naruto." Susurró en voz baja, sintiendo que el torpe abrazo se tensaba un poco. "Algún día serás un increíble Hokage. Ya estás salvando gente".

"Bienvenida, Minato-chan". Hubo un claro temblor en la respuesta de Naruto, pero Minato se echó hacia atrás y deliberadamente evitó darse cuenta cuando el otro muchacho se limpió apresuradamente los ojos con la manga.

"¡Aquí eres muchachos!" Teuchi reapareció como un mago y depositó los cuencos humeantes con broche de oro.

"¡Asombroso!" Ambos estómagos gruñeron en aprobación gemela y los tres rieron de buena gana.

"¡Itidakimasu!" ¡Ellos corearon juntos!


	2. Chapter 2

Minato se levantó con el amanecer. Aparentemente, los viejos hábitos trascendieron la peculiar reencarnación kinjutsus. Naruto aspiró una almohada junto a él, buscó a tientas la frazada y desapareció abruptamente bajo las sábanas como una oruga en un capullo. La exposición al frío de la mañana tuvo el desafortunado efecto secundario de borrar la somnolencia ante el nudo que ronca con cariño, Minato se levantó del colchón, resolviendo preparar el desayuno y darse una ducha rápida. Después de estar muerto durante casi dos décadas y atrapado en el estómago del Shinigami, Minato pensó que se había ganado el derecho a sentirse limpio nuevamente. Algunas tácticas de sigilo improvisadas más tarde hicieron que el ex Kage saliera silenciosamente de la cama y saliera de puntillas por la puerta.

Cerrando la puerta en silencio, los planes de Minato se esfumaron mientras vagaba por el área común del pequeño departamento.

Cuando Naruto lo arrastró a su departamento la noche anterior, el Senju más nuevo se había imaginado preparado. Aspecto desagradable: comprobar. Un barrio descuidado, que era poco más que un ghetto, con grupos de personas harapientas y demasiadas ratas: control. En su agotamiento, el ex rubio había sido engañado. Minato apenas recordaba la lucha para subir los interminables tramos de escaleras hacia la parte superior del complejo. Y fue Naruto quien lo condujo adentro, donde ambos lucharon con sus sandalias. No había luces, dejando a los dos muchachos revolcarse en la oscuridad principalmente por la sensación, pero Minato había estado corriendo en heces y necesitaba dormir mal. Lo último que recordó fue seguir a Naruto a un futón pequeño, donde ambos colapsaron encima de una almohada compartida, antes de que se apagaran las luces y no recordara más.

Ahora, con la cabeza despejada, un descanso muy necesario y algunos rayos de sol para la luz, el departamento de Naruto era un espectáculo espantoso para la vista. El apartamento tenía el mobiliario más básico y todo parecía ser de segunda mano. Un sofá raído que podría haber sido beige en algún momento, pero era de un marrón grisáceo con una cantidad sospechosa de pequeña mesa de cocina con un par de sillas desvencijadas y poco más para hablar. Una incursión rápida en la cocina y el baño, donde la suciedad y el moho eran bastante evidentes y poco en el camino de los suministros de limpieza, excepto una gran cantidad de lejía llena.

Aparte de unos pocos contenedores vacíos de ramen instantáneo, había poco que deshacerse del desorden o la basura, pero eso conducía precisamente a lo que más le angustiaba. Había un par de estantes en la sala de estar, pero no tenían nada. Un niño de cinco años vivía en este departamento, pero ¿quién lo hubiera sabido? Ni un solo libro en las estanterías, ni fotos, ni posesiones preciadas. No es un juguete a la vista. No había nada para un niño en este lugar vacío.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo puede alguien permitir que esto suceda? ¿Qué tan difícil sería enviar un ANBU para recoger incluso algunas cosas para Naruto? Namikaze Minato siempre había tenido a Sarutobi Hiruzen en la más alta estima, pero al ver este vacío perverso desenterró resentimientos que no podía permitirse entretener. Esta vez, Senju Minato no iba a ser tan indulgente.

Resolviendo hacer algo acerca de las capas de suciedad que cubren las condiciones de vida de Naruto, el nuevo Senju se organizó. Arrastrando un par de tazones decentes, incluso si uno apenas los considerara útiles, los llenó con agua caliente y jabón y agregó un poco de lejía a la segunda. Con eso en mente, Minato recorrió el pequeño baño hasta que desapareció el olor desagradable y se limpió lo peor del molde. El resto tendría que esperar hasta que adquiriera mejores suministros.

La cocina era un obstáculo para los individuos que desafiaban la altura, como él mismo, y las sillas de la cocina se veían lo suficientemente frágiles como para que un poco de peso extra pudiera colapsar y dejar ... chakra.

Minato se sentía seguro de que su chakra natural se reserva como un Senju fácilmente superaría lo que tenía como Namikaze. Su nuevo cuerpo y chakra tenían una sensación notablemente diferente a la de su conjunto original de chakras, pero con el tiempo creía que llegaría a ser más natural dado un período de adaptación. Era un error estándar que los niños pequeños fueran incapaces de acceder a su chakra. Kakashi fue el principal ejemplo de que estas creencias estaban equivocadas. La verdadera razón por la cual la mayoría de los estudiantes no pudieron convertirse en shinobis a una edad temprana tuvo más que ver con la cantidad de chakra que poseían que con la incapacidad de usarlo. Un ninja solo capaz de realizar dos jutsus era una responsabilidad más que un activo, por lo que el precedente alentó a los estudiantes a tener una educación más larga en la Academia, fuera de los tiempos de guerra, por supuesto.

Juntando sus manos en el sello del ariete, Minato persuadió a su chakra para que actuara. Al igual que ser golpeado por un cable en vivo, Chakra respondió a su llamada mucho más rápido de lo que había previsto: la sangre Senju sin duda estaba haciendo honor a su reputación. Suficiente chakra para servir bien a un genin solo estaba pasando por su red de chakras. El control de los chakras sería difícil, pero ciertamente no imposible.

Saber qué éxito debería sentir cosechó sus propias recompensas. Tardó algunos intentos pobres y algunos comienzos en falso, pero Minato provisionalmente logró unos pocos pasos por la pared antes de que su falta de control lo hiciera caer. Fue suficiente para llevarlo a la mayoría de las áreas de alto alcance si se limpiaba rápidamente, y solo se ganó algunos moretones en las rodillas que deberían desaparecer en poco tiempo, incluso con Kurama fuera de servicio.

Una vez hecha la tarea y con una parte de su energía agotada de los ejercicios de chakra, se dirigió al baño para una pequeña limpieza antes de intentar el desayuno. Excepto que los mejores planes no siempre van de acuerdo al plan; Minato se desnudó, se metió en la ducha y chilló mientras gotas frías de agua rozaban su piel.

"¡¿Que esta pasando?!"

Minato observó desde la grieta en la cortina de la ducha mientras el rubio fuego salía disparado hacia el pasillo. Su pobre hijo todavía parecía medio dormido y perplejo mientras arrastraba un tren de ropa de cama detrás de él como algunos de los kimonos más 'interesantes' que Orochimaru había llevado.

"¡Guau! ¡Está todo limpio y esas cosas!" La rubia estaba mirando en shock, antes de volverse hacia él con una mirada burlona que se transformó en una de placer sorpresa. "¡Minato-chan! Err ... ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Hace frío todo el tiempo?" Minato tenía su espalda presionada contra las baldosas frotadas, sintiendo la piel de gallina formándose a lo largo de sus brazos mientras torpemente doblaba sus manos demasiado pequeñas sobre su pecho como una barrera adicional a la pulverización.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no estaría frío?"

 _¿Por qué no sería frío?_

El nudo regresó a la garganta de Minato. Naruto era la imagen de la confusión, un brazo adorablemente rascándose la cabeza y se inclinó de manera perpleja que era tan reminiscente de su madre en sus días de la Academia.

 _¿Por qué no sería frío?_

"Ah, supongo que es mejor que me lave rápidamente entonces. ¡Estaré fuera en un instante!"

Sonreír lo convertiría en un fraude más de lo que ya se sentía, así que Minato solo miró fijamente el cabezal de ducha escupiendo y se metió bajo el rocío. Cada gota es fría y evoca demasiados recuerdos de bañarse bajo cascadas o de enjuagarse la sangre en el deshielo de los glaciares. Corriendo a través de su ducha, se las arregló para llamar su pelo largo y restregar lo peor de la sensación sucia antes de salir apresuradamente y secarse con una toalla que Naruto debe haber puesto allí para él.

 _Ese niño ... No puedo creer que siga siendo tan amable después de todo._

La ropa de Minato del ayer todavía estaba limpia, así que se vistió rápidamente para quitarse la cabeza de la ducha helada. Afortunadamente, incluso Naruto tiene un peine, lo que le permitió a Minato domar su cabello. Estudiando su apariencia en el espejo agrietado, notó su expresión abatida.

 _Soy un fracaso._ _Mi hijo nunca sintió el calor de un baño._

 _ **Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente eres un sádico, Yondaime.**_ _**Preferí que durmieras a esta miseria autoimpuesta.**_ _**Deja de ser patético y piensa en cómo vas a salvar el poco de agua fría no vale esta cantidad de alboroto.**_

 _Esto nunca fue lo que quería para mi hijo, Kurama._ _Cuando sellé tu chakra dentro de él, esperaba que la aldea lo tolerara al menos, pero esto está mucho más allá de lo que jamás imaginé._ _No hay nada bueno en esta vida._ _Kushina me despreciaría si viera a lo que se enfrenta nuestro hijo._

 _ **Entonces, ¿por qué tu hijo llegó a ser tan poderoso y se ganó tantas amistades?**_

 _Minato parpadeó cuando su paisaje mental compartido se hizo más brillante y fue atraído hacia donde estaba descansando junto a las enormes patas de Kurama._ _El bijuu estaba estirado con una de sus colas parpadeando con irritación hacia adelante y hacia atrás y un solo ojo se estrechó sobre él._

 _ **Tu hijo se asoció con mi otra mitad.**_ _**Usted sabe mejor que la mayoría de la clase de persona en la que se debe convertir para realizar una tarea de esa magnitud.**_ _**No te rindes, ¿verdad?**_

" _No", negó, dejándose caer de modo que estaba a la altura de los ojos con la enorme pupila de Kyuubi._ _'Siento que tengo mucho que compensar._ _Cuando el enmascarado, no._ _Cuando Obito destruyó nuestras vidas esa noche, el futuro se puso en marcha._ _Ahora he regresado a tiempo para hacer un mejor futuro para todos._ _Solo desearía poder haber hecho las cosas bien la primera vez._

 _ **Realmente me cabreas.**_ _Una nariz enorme se estrelló contra su abdomen, lo dejó sin aliento y lo dejó farfullando en su paisaje mental._ _**Actúas como si tuvieras la culpa cuando realmente deberíamos enfocarnos en resolver nuestros problemas.**_ _**Estamos en esto juntos de ahora en adelante, Senju.**_

 _Senju!_ _Gah._ _Tardará una eternidad acostumbrarse al sonido de eso._ _Realmente eres un amigo increíble, Kurama._ _Gracias._

 _ **Tch, ponte en marcha.**_ _**Me irrita compartir un cuerpo con alguien relacionado con esa escoria de Shodai.**_ _Minato no pudo resistir inclinándose para molestar a su gran amigo._

 _¿Preferirías que fuera un Uchiha?_

 _ **Bromea sobre eso de nuevo, te comeré.**_ _**Amistad o no amistad**_ _**Nosotros limpiamos?**_

 _Entendido, Kurama-sensei._

 _ **Tienes agallas, gaki.**_ _**Te daré eso.**_ _La risa del bijuu lo siguió hasta el final._

Mirando con atención las marcas en su rostro, Minato corrió a la cocina. Antes de llegar, su nariz detectó el olor a ramen burbujeante, sin duda el tipo instantáneo.

Inyectar una fuerte dosis de emoción en su voz era una cuestión simple.

Al doblar la esquina, Minato estaba desconcertado por la obvia excitación de Naruto. La mesa tenía cuatro cuencos de ramen humeante y el rubio estaba de pie junto a su comida inquieto por el esfuerzo que le costó esperar.

"Huele bastante bien". Pensar que la acción era una vez más la prueba más asertiva, se dejó caer en la silla frente al otro chico y tomó un buen sabor. "Estaba realmente hambriento esta mañana. Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun".

"¡Seguro! Tú eres el que limpió, así que parece justo que pueda preparar el desayuno".

El otro muchacho se ruborizó como un tomate, pero su entusiasmo resurgió con venganza y Minato observó horrorizado cómo la historia se repetía. En menos de un minuto, Naruto diezmó sus dos cuencos de ramen instantáneo, yendo tan lejos como para frotar su estómago apreciativamente.

 _Kushina ... has contaminado a nuestro hijo desde más allá de la tumba ... debes estar muy contento contigo mismo ahora mismo._

"Aquí, uno es más que suficiente para mí". Minato deslizó su segundo tazón en la dirección de Naruto mientras se concentraba en tomar otro sorbo medido de su caldo. Era demasiado salado y el sabor distaba mucho de ser excelente, pero estaba tibio y lidiaba con los dolores de hambre que le provocaba su limpieza para siempre.

"¿Estas seguro?" Naruto ya estaba listo sobre el cuenco, pero parecía reacio a solo atacarlo.

"Positivo." Agitando su mano en ascenso, sonrió a sus fideos cuando el rubio cantó victoriosamente y sorbió los fideos como si estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de limpiar las copas vacías, Minato las arrojó. Un destello de chakra lo detuvo y el ex Kage hizo una pausa y extendió sus sentidos con cuidado. En su vida anterior, poseía una aptitud sensorial menor, pero nada comparado con la destreza sensorial de Senju Tobirama. Ayer se había distraído demasiado para prestar atención a las firmas de chakra parpadeantes, pero hoy lo remediaría.

A diferencia del jutsu regular, un sensor funcionaba identificando cadenas de chakras y siguiéndolas de vuelta a su fuente. Shinobi podía suprimir su chakra mientras no realizaba técnicas, pero el flujo de chakra pasivo era fácilmente rastreable. En los escuadrones de persecución, un sensor preciso valía una docena de pegadores pesados por su capacidad de eliminar ataques sorpresa, discernir las fortalezas de ataque y los niveles de chakra en general en sus oponentes. En su nuevo cuerpo desentrenado, Minato sintió el uso de chakra de individuos con depósitos maduros de chakra cerca. Siguiendo los hilos como uno podría seguir un hilo de telaraña, Minato contó aproximadamente cuatro firmas de chakra colocadas al oeste del departamento de Naruto. Cerca, pero no muy cerca. La distancia todavía era difícil de medir sin más entrenamiento, pero Minato supuso que era una patrulla de ANBU.

 _ **Sabes ... probablemente podrías haber usado esta habilidad para encontrar a Naruto ayer.**_

 _'¡Supongo que tienes razón!'_ _Presionó un dedo en el puente de su nariz y suspiró suavemente._ _'Pero el chakra de Naruto no sobresale como en la zona de guerra._ _Definitivamente se siente como un Jinchuriki, pero no tiene la edad suficiente para que su chakra sobresalga en un pueblo de este tamaño a menos que un sensor excepcional lo esté buscando._ _Y hasta que no me familiarice con mi nuevo conjunto de habilidades, no podré considerar que mi habilidad sensorial sea muy confiable._ _Como cualquier talento, debe ser perfeccionado o es completamente inútil "._

 _ **Ustedes los humanos hacen las cosas mucho más complicadas de lo que necesitan ser.**_

 _Minato aceptó el comentario burlón con un grano de sal y simplemente complació amistosamente a su compañero gruñón._ _"Tal vez sea así, pero me imagino que es nuestra capacidad de crecimiento lo que nos permite superar nuestras limitaciones._ _Al menos, eso es lo que me gustaría creer._

"Dime, Minato-chan, ¿estás bien?" Parpadeando, el chico de cabello plateado liberó su control sobre sus sentidos y casi saltó de su piel cuando se encontró prácticamente nariz con nariz con el chico de bigotes.

"Eh, lo siento! Supongo que me distraí". Fue una respuesta floja y él lo sabía, así que restregó algunas de sus antiguas habilidades diplomáticas y cambió el tema con tacto. "Espero que no te importe que recogí tu apartamento. Sentí que era lo menos que podía hacer ya que eras lo suficientemente generoso como para permitirme quedarme contigo, Naruto-kun".

"¡Oh, se ve increíble de verdad!" La rubia se enamoró de la línea del gancho táctico y del plomo; Minato empapado en sudor mientras el híper rubio gesticulaba con una loca mirada hipersecreta, ¿eran personas lo suficientemente tontas como para no conectar los puntos con Kushina? "¡Di! ¡Di! ¡¿Quieres ir al parque otra vez hoy y jugar ninja ?! ¡Inventé algunas ideas totalmente increíbles para hoy, dattebayo! ¡Podríamos turnarnos para ser shinobi enemigos o simplemente ir a una misión de infiltración! ¡Gah! ¡demasiadas posibilidades! "

 _ **Ese gaki me da dolor de cabeza solo de escucharlo.**_ _Kurama refunfuñó infelizmente._ _**Me hace desear haber podido hibernar durante unos años mientras lidias con estas tonterías, Yondaime.**_

 _Excepto que ambos sabemos que tienes curiosidad por lo que tu otra mitad vio en Naruto._ _y sé que estás tan nervioso como yo._ _Estamos en el reloj y no podemos darnos el lujo de fingir que no sabemos lo que viene._ _Pero confía en mí en esto, mi amigo._ _Podemos ahorrar un poco de tiempo para divertirnos._ _Solo confía en mi._

No hubo respuesta, pero Kurama nunca fue capaz de satisfacer las emociones, así que no fue sorprendente. En cambio, Minato asintió afablemente e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

"Me encantaría jugar contigo de nuevo, Naruto-kun". Ha habido demasiados hitos perdidos, pero podría darle a su hijo hoy. "¿Y tal vez Ichiraku más tarde?"

"¡Yatta!" La rubia aplaudió. "¡Vamonos!"

No otra vez. Naruto arrojó las sandalias de Minato a su cabeza. Afortunadamente, algunas décadas de reflejos se tradujeron lo suficientemente bien para evitar el golpe. En el momento en que tenía los pies en las sandalias, su mano fue agarrada con fuerza en una palma sudorosa y estaban corriendo a velocidades vertiginosas hasta el mismo parque de la noche anterior. Canalizando solo un toque de chakra en sus piernas, Minato igualó su ritmo y se mantuvo mucho más fácil con Naruto. Al parecer, los genes Uzumaki deben haber tomado eso como un desafío porque Naruto corrió aún más rápido.

Ah. Minato detectó un débil estallido de chakra que Naruto debió haber usado subconscientemente y simplemente sonrió ampliamente y siguió su ejemplo, frustrando a su hijo al mantenerse tan resistencia a Uzumaki realmente era algo, pero la resistencia a Senju también era venerada por una buena razón.

El parque estaba desierto cuando los dos llegaron jadeando felizmente.

"¡Seamos un equipo ANBU otra vez!"

"¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes, Taicho?" Minato bromeó, contento de ver a Naruto inflarse de placer.

"Tenemos que rescatar a una princesa del malvado shinobi".

El mal, por supuesto, era una definición variada y podría asignarse fácilmente a casi cualquier persona en el mundo shinobi cuando se considera desde perspectivas diferentes. Su propia reputación anterior es el ejemplo perfecto tan reverenciado como un héroe y un asesino genocida, dependiendo de la aldea en la que te encuentres. Pero, por supuesto, Naruto tarde o temprano tendría una llamada de atención.

Jugaron durante varios minutos hasta que Minato sintió dos firmas de chakra que se acercaban desde la periferia, demasiado grandes para ser civiles pero no particularmente grandes. Dejándose caer, Minato sintió que su hijo lo seguía fielmente.

"¿Qué pasa, Minato?" Había una tensión subyacente que Minato reconoció de inmediato.

"Pensé que ella podría querer jugar con nosotros". Minato sintió las plumas rizadas aliviarse pero no disiparse del todo; de nuevo, notó la reacción pero se abstuvo de actuar. Lo último que quería hacer era alejar a Naruto al implicar que el chico era débil.

El dúo que se aproximaba era inequívocamente Hyuugas, ojos como esos los delatarían en cualquier territorio. Una joven bien vestida y lo que era inconfundiblemente su ayudante. La hija de Hiashi si tuviera que adivinar.

"¡Buenos días!" Consciente de que Naruto estaba inquieto nerviosamente a su espalda, Minato sonrió y saludó a la chica que había quedado boquiabierta y parecía a punto de salir corriendo a refugiarse. "Hyuuga-san. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para un juego de ninjas? ¡Fingimos ser ANBU!"

"¿Quieres que juegue contigo?" La chica tartamudeó ligeramente, claramente tan sorprendida como Naruto la noche anterior de que alguien _quisiera_ estar cerca de ella. ¿Qué pasó exactamente después de que falleció? Seguramente, _algunos_ de la próxima generación crecieron en un ambiente estable.

"¡Por supuesto!" Naruto había recuperado su coraje, saliendo hacia la sorprendida chica de pelo azul. "Estábamos a punto de hacer la parte de infiltración. ¿Quieres venir?"

"Ano, supongo que si quieres que lo haga ..." La chica habló vacilante, pero sus ojos parecían cada vez más esperanzados e interesados.

"¡Genial! ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hyuuga Hinata".

La chica se inclinó y Minato rápidamente evaluó al ceñudo asistente que irradiaba odio abriendo su boca y suavemente se interpuso en la conversación antes de que la herramienta pudiera arruinar un buen momento.

"Encantado de conocerte, Hinata-san". Hizo una reverencia, no exactamente seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de la ola de pelo plateado que le caía alrededor de la cara. Levantando la cara para la inspección, tomó una sádica satisfacción al ver que la acompañante de Hinata perdía todo el color restante en su rostro. "Mi nombre es Senju Minato. Ven y únete a nosotros".

 _ **Sabes que el viejo mono va a escuchar sobre esto hoy, Yondaime.**_

Minato inconscientemente pasó una mano sobre su abdomen.

 _No hay ayuda para eso._ _Con el destacamento de ANBU controlando a Naruto, tenía pocas esperanzas de ocultar mi presencia por un tiempo prolongado._ _Fue una idea tonta cuando no tengo habilidades de funcionamiento para evitar la detección en este momento._ _Además, esto puede funcionar para mejor después de todo._

 _ **Lo que sea que digas, gaki.**_ _**Sin embargo, es mejor que no envíen a un caminante de la mente aquí ... No dudaré en lidiar con tal intrusión.**_

 _Entendido, viejo amigo._

La pobre chica Hyuuga apenas tuvo tiempo de intentar una respuesta antes de que Naruto estuviera encima de ella y la arrastrara lejos. Minato ahorró un momento divertido para mirar al chaperón con la mandíbula floja, mirando a la pareja horrorizada.

"Si no cierras la boca, vas a atrapar moscas, Hyuuga-san". Mantuvo su tono lo más respetuoso posible, incluso virando una sonrisa cortés solo para enfurecer al hombre.

Abandonando al astuto adulto, Minato corrió hacia donde Naruto estaba arrastrando a la heredera por el muro de escalada.

"¡Quienquiera que te hizo llevar un kimono al parque está loco!" Naruto parloteó, completamente ajeno al rubor mortificado en la cara de la niña pequeña. "¿Cómo se supone que te _ensucias?_ ¿Quién pensó que era un buen plan?"

Con otro tirón, Hinata estaba segura encima de la estructura lanzando una mirada temerosa en dirección a su guardián mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño cutely a su angustia. _Muy lindo_ . Minato se paró junto a su hijo ceño fruncido con una sonrisa solidaria.

"Ano, Tou-sama cree que mi apariencia se refleja en el clan". La chica tiró de la manga de su kimono sin descanso y su voz se redujo a un susurro apenas audible que era más bien una confesión."Se supone que no debo ensuciarme".

"Bueno, no te ofendas, Hinata-chan, pero tu Tou-san suena como un gran teme!" Por supuesto, Naruto simplemente dejó escapar su opinión para que todo el mundo la escuchara. Minato sofocó una sonrisa y una risa cuando Hinata se quedó sin aliento y su guardián exclamó en voz alta. "¿Cómo se supone que te diviertas si no te puedes ensuciar? Obviamente, tu padre solo quiere probar y verse bien".

Había una chispa en los ojos de Naruto que Minato imaginaba que se habría parecido a ese momento especial en que el Shodai usó por primera vez a Mokuton; alternativamente, Naruto se parecía a Kushina cuando se había inspirado a bromear a la mitad del pueblo para suplicar misericordia. En ambos casos, hubo una increíble creatividad y talento junto con una franja de destrucción.

Sorprendentemente, la indignada firma del chakra de Hyuuga sugirió que el hombre estaba retrocediendo rápidamente. Minato hizo a un lado la manera; si el Hyuuga informaba su apariencia al Hokage, tenía poco control del asunto. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

"Lo siento, Naruto-kun". La pobre chica se disculpó y Minato hizo una mueca. Iban a tener que infundir algo de confianza en el pobre o ella terminaría en un lío tartamudo.

"No seas tonto, Hinata-chan. ¡Juguemos! Estábamos jugando a ANBU, ¿qué clase de ninja te gustaría ser?"

"Oh, bueno, ¿tal vez un médico?" Había una onza de columna vertebral en el tono de la niña que le aseguró al ex Kage que la chica no estaba demasiado lejos en este momento.

"¿Médico?" La descarada confusión no habría sido tan mala si la expresión no tuviera prácticamente mil signos de interrogación rondando a su pobre hijo.

Minato puso los ojos en blanco mientras pedía años de paciencia ganados por soportar la actitud exagerada de Kakashi y la actitud de Obito, no ir allí.

"Ah, un shinobi con jutsu curativo ..." Hinata se apagó.

"¡Está bien! ¡Alguien que nos arregle después de golpear a algunos malos!" Había estrellas literales que brillaban en los ojos de su hijo y Minato reprimió otra risa. "¡De acuerdo, Minato-chan y yo atraparemos a los malos! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Lo tienes, Taicho!" Minato lo llamó con soltura, corriendo detrás del rubio, con Hinata sorprendentemente manteniéndose al día con una increíble demostración de destreza, a pesar de la restricción del kimono más pesado.

"¡Hai, Taicho!" Por fin, un brillo de entusiasmo de la niña tímida.

El trío terminó cayendo de cabeza por el tobogán, las cáscaras de la risa bulliciosa explotando como etiquetas inesperadas. Se apoderaron de algunas ramas de árboles y el grupo escalado el balancín como una unidad y sobrevivió ágilmente el inevitable consejo al otro lado. Un cuarto de hora después, Hinata les enseñó a los dos en las barras con otra demostración increíble de atletismo.

Minato realmente lo estaba pasando bien. Su hijo parecía estar rebosante de felicidad y Hinata tenía una expresión de abyecta alegría que Minato rara vez veía en la cara de cualquier Hyuuga fuera de Hizashi. Había una semilla de algo nuevo creciendo en la niña de ojos perlados y Minato había sido un sensei lo suficiente como para ver que las raíces ya eran profundas.

Una vez más, se quedó quieto por un instante cuando sintió la presencia de un chakra entrante, esta vez significativo. Excepto cuando vio exactamente _quién_ era, Minato apenas reprimió un grito ahogado. Kurama estaba gruñendo detrás de él, pero el nuevo Senju ignoró a su compañero bijuu y se escabulló de los demás.

"Ya vuelvo chicos".

En lugar de esperar, Minato sintió que los otros dos se movían para seguirlo mientras se acercaba al entrante trío de ébano.

"Hola, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Podríamos utilizar a otra persona para nuestro escuadrón ANBU". Minato dirigió su saludo al más bajo del grupo que lo miraba, pero sus ojos patinaban hacia los sorprendidos adolescentes que flanqueaban a un chico de su edad. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero reconocería al hijo de Fugaku en cualquier parte, y los vibrantes rasgos antihuchiha del joven Shisui eran igualmente inconfundibles. Tal vez fue su juventud recuperada, pero Minato estaba bastante encantado cuando la reputación estoica de Itachi cuando su mirada cayó aterrizó en las marcas de las marcas de identificación en la cara de Minato.

"¡Ah, nuestro Sasuke aquí es un poco gruñón!" Shisui alborotó cariñosamente los rizos de ébano de Sasuke y el chico de ojos pálidos se apartó con una mirada molesta. El genio más viejo del Clan Uchiha le lanzó a Minato una sonrisa de disculpa mientras hacía un barrido superficial de Naruto y Hinata sin proyectar nada excepto un estado de ánimo relajado y perezoso. De color lo impresionó, definitivamente hubo una infiltración fina y un experto táctico en esta juventud.

"Quería entrenar con Nii-san hoy". el joven, Sasuke, refunfuñó mientras miraba a Itachi, que una vez más estaba completamente desprovisto de expresión, incluso si sus ojos se habían reducido a lo que el antiguo sabio sabía que era un movimiento calculado. "Pero dado que ya estoy aquí, supongo que podría jugar un poco".

El chico pasó por encima de los ojos de Hinata antes de hacer una pausa y mirar a su hermano en busca de confirmación.

"¡No tienes que jugar con nosotros si no quieres!" Naruto se hinchó como una paloma ofendida. "¡No te necesitamos!"

"Creo que sería bueno si Uchiha-san quiere jugar con nosotros". Hinata habló tímidamente. "He ... he encontrado que hoy es muy agradable y creo que él también lo haría si tuviera la oportunidad".

"Formar lazos con camaradas es el primer paso para convertirse en un excelente shinobi, Sasuke". Respondió Itachi, solo para golpear a su hermano en la frente con dos dedos, para el desagrado supremo de Uchiha. "Deberías unirte a ellos".

"Hn"

"¡Ese es un saludo Uchiha tradicional transmitido por nuestro querido patriarca, Madara-sama!" Shisui le guiñó un ojo al grupo, causando que Sasuke se enrojeciera avergonzado y Naruto _y_ Hinata se rieran suavemente. "Soy Shisui y este es mi primo, Itachi-san. Y, por supuesto, ya conoces al pequeño Scowly aquí".

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Shisui sería una pila de cenizas humeante. Teniendo en cuenta los pirómanos que el Clan Uchiha suele ser, Shisui también lo sabía, ya que simplemente se alejaba medio escalón del joven enfurecido.

"¡Espere!" Naruto pareció sorprendido y se rascó la cabeza distraídamente. Minato sintió su estómago caer en preparación para lo peor. "¿Quién es Madara otra vez?"

"Dobe".

"¿Qué fue eso, teme?" Así que esta era la amistad legendaria que inspiró a su hijo ... era como sus alumnos, a excepción de que estos dos podrían tener un futuro por delante.

Antes de que comenzara la próxima Gran Guerra de Shinobi en el patio de recreo, el Senju más nuevo intervino para hacer de pacificador.

"Por favor no luches. Deberíamos guardar eso para los enemigos. Soy Senju Minato". Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, sin perderse el intercambio de miradas de los dos jóvenes shinobis sobre sus cabezas.

Los años de etiqueta arraigada de Hinata se notaron y ella se inclinó mucho más respetuosamente de lo que se había molestado. "Hyuuga Hinata. Es un honor hacerte conocido".

Minato le dio un codazo en el hombro a Naruto y él gruñó humildemente. "Uzumaki Naruto".

"Sasuke Uchiha." El otro chico respondió después de una mirada penetrante de su hermano.

"Tal vez Sasuke podría ser nuestro maestro de kenjutsu", Minato arrojó ese detalle por ahí, aprovechando lo poco que sabía del futuro niño para tratar de distraer al grupo.

Pareció funcionar porque la atención de Sasuke se desvió y él realmente parecía interesado.

"¿Kenjutsu?" Preguntó Sasuke, lanzando una mirada a su hermano otra vez que parecía simplemente estar observando nuevamente con interés. "Mi clan tiende a centrarse en genjutsu".

Hinata, bendita sea su corazón, estaba susurrando al oído de Naruto. Cuando una expresión de comprensión repentina se dibujó en su rostro, Minato se dio cuenta de que la chica probablemente le había estado explicando un concepto a su hijo.

"Los clanes tienden a tener especializaciones que las familias desarrollan a lo largo de generaciones", reconoció Minato, perdido en memoria de sus propios preciosos camaradas y todo lo que los hizo únicos. "Pero cada persona puede ser única dentro de sus clanes y tener talento para sobresalir en algunas áreas y no estar a la altura en otras. Pero ser diferente no significa fracaso, solo significa que sus talentos son más adecuados para otras actividades".

El chico pareció considerar eso y simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Minato se sintió un poco aliviado de que el otro chico no se sintiera inclinado a discutir. "Kenjutsu entonces. Vámonos".

"¿A dónde está Naruto-kun?" Minato llamó.

"¿El dobe está a cargo?" Gritó Sasuke, columpiándose con destreza hasta la parte superior de la torre.

"¡Cállate, teme!" Naruto se enojó.

"Bueno, es mejor que tengas cuidado", interrumpió Shisui en su pequeña discusión, ganando cuatro miradas de sorpresa. "Porque te estoy dando chorros cinco minutos para planear y luego voy detrás de ti. ¡No es que ninguno de ustedes pueda escapar de un chunin como yo!"

El comentario del viejo ninja inspiró miradas idénticas de determinación por parte de todos ellos. Incluso Minato se sintió emocionado por el desafío improvisado e hizo un gesto para que sus nuevos amigos se reunieran más cerca. El grupo se veía antinaturalmente sombrío y reafirmó fácilmente la idea de que los shinobi _podrían_ ser letales desde una edad temprana. Y aquí estaban; un Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki _y_ un Hyuuga trabajando juntos para vencer a un poderoso enemigo. Esto era lo que la voluntad del Fuego pretendía representar y colectivamente, Minato vio los comienzos de la verdadera grandeza en la simplicidad del juego de los niños.

"Necesitamos preparar algunas trampas". Una sugerencia escalofriante provenía de la única mujer de su escuadrón, pero Sasuke y Naruto estaban asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Tou-san no me ha enseñado a hacer mucho con trampas todavía", hizo una mueca Sasuke, aparentemente aún comparándose con su hermano. Un hermano que Minato notó se había escabullido silenciosamente cuando se habían dejado caer en su grupo.

"Nunca atrapé, pero probé un par de bromas y resultaron bastante dulces". Naruto adoptó una mirada siniestra que hizo que el Uchiha lo evaluara astutamente.

"¿En quién?"

"Mucha gente", Naruto parecía incrédulo, como si no pudiera entender por qué alguien debería recibir un pase de su talento particular. "He estado bromeando con los profesores de la Academia, así que estoy preparado cuando empiezo. Incluso tengo el emo-sensei cubierto de pintura".

Sasuke apareció impresionado de mala gana, mientras que Hinata parecía desgarrada entre la desaprobación y entretenida, con este último buscando ser el ganador.

"¡Cuatro minutos!" Shisui sonaba demasiado confiado e incluso Minato quería poner su intelecto a prueba y aplastar al Uchiha.

"Las bromas son un buen comienzo, pero ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algo para hacer una broma?" Minato preguntó.

"Solo tengo un alambre ninja que he cortado desde la habitación de Aniki". Sasuke miró el carrete tristemente. "No he descubierto cómo trabajarlo y dudo que funcione de todos modos con un Chunin".

"Tengo algunos paquetes de salsa de soja". Todos miraron a Naruto inexpresivamente mientras los hacía girar, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto. "Y un chicle que iba a guardar para más tarde".

Minato cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente.

"Tengo el plan perfecto. Ahora escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer".

Sarutobi Hiruzen se rió, pasando la página de la última obra maestra de Jiraiya. Sobre él, el ANBU se estremeció con incredulidad de que su Hokage, el famoso Kami de Shinobi, estaba salivando por la pornografía. El Kage Bunshin siguió mirando a la perpleja mirada hostil de Kage por encima de la pila de papeles casi completados, murmurando ominosamente sobre la injusticia de todo.

Un sello se encendió brevemente cerca de su puerta y el Hokage disipó instantáneamente su clon, volvió a colocar su libro en el cajón y ejecutó un Shunshin sin sello. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el Sandaime sonrió con abnegación a uno de los genins más prometedores de la hoja.

"Itachi-kun. Creí que te habían dado el día libre". Si bien puede haber tenido tendencias pervertidas que complació, Sarutobi Hiruzen no era tonto y podía sentir algo sobre el chico que tenía el potencial de ser su próximo sucesor. "¿Qué te trae a mi oficina hoy?"

"Disculpas, Hokage-sama, pero no se pudo evitar".

Una declaración problemática que implicaba una docena de posibilidades diferentes y nada una vez. Era prematuro esperar buenas noticias con la situación de Uchiha y era igualmente ingenuo considerar esto como una visita frívola. No, lo que trajo a Itachi aquí hoy era algo que requeriría toda su atención si la intervención se lo exigiera.

"Déjanos."

Su ANBU estaba bien entrenado y siguieron la dirección rápida y eficientemente y Hiruzen se tomó un momento para sentirse complacido por la falta de sorpresa de Itachi. Verdaderamente rezó porque las negociaciones con los Uchiha fueran exitosas, porque Itachi verdaderamente sería un Hokage digno de ese nombre.

"Tienes mi atención, Itachi". El Sandaime abandonó deliberadamente el uso del honorífico y se frotó las manos. "Informe."

"Hai". Itachi hizo una reverencia. "Hace treinta minutos, Shisui y yo llevamos a Sasuke al Shodai Remembrance Park. En nuestro camino, noté que un miembro de la rama de Hyuuga se dirigía hacia Hyuuga Clan Residence comportándose erráticamente. Cuando llegamos, descubrí a la heredera Hyuuga jugando con Uzumaki Naruto y - "El Sandaime se tensó ante el nombre, esperando que lo que había asustado a Itachi no fuera simplemente el legado de su sucesor. "Un niño inequívocamente de descendencia Senju".

Lo que sea que esperaba que Itachi informara, ciertamente no era esto. Uchiha Itachi _no_ era propenso a equivocarse, de hecho, el chico era un zapato de Chunin y probablemente ANBU dentro del próximo año. La exageración no estaba entre las habilidades del prodigio. Pero tal afirmación era ... insondable.

"Explica tu evaluación". Si su tono era un poco frío, el Uchiha apenas parecía ofendido y no parecía batear tanto como un ojo.

"Hai, Hokage-sama". Itachi respondió obedientemente e Hiruzen escuchó atentamente mientras el joven le explicaba el cabello plateado, la tez pálida, las marcas idénticas y la coloración de los ojos.Y el intercambio de presentaciones donde el niño ofreció su nombre sin parpadear. Era imposible y sin embargo ... la prueba lo estaba esperando en ese parque. Lanzando una melancólica mirada a su escritorio casi vacío, el Kage presionó una mano sobre su marrón.

"Las ramificaciones de descubrir a un descendiente viviente de Tobirama Senju son ... más allá de la comprensión. Trata esto como información de rango A y comparte esto con nadie".

Itachi asintió pacientemente mientras garabateaba una nota rápida y llamaba a la azotea.

"Puma, Pato". Instantáneamente, el dúo apareció arrodillado frente a él esperando las instrucciones. "Haz que Inoichi y Shikaku me encuentren en el hospital. Ve".

"¡Hai!" El ANBU desapareció, corriendo para ocuparse de sus respectivos trabajos.

Qué desorden ... y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Danzo sintiera un dolor en su costado cuando esta información se hizo pública. Mucho para leer

"Itachi, estás conmigo".

"Hai, Hokage-sama".


	3. Chapter 3

El chakra de Sarutobi Hiruzen se destacaba como una llama en una habitación oscura. Era cálido con una potencia que resonaba por edad y competencia, mientras desvanecía sombras en la periferia. El chakra del Sandaime había aparecido como un rayo en las afueras de la red sensorial de Minato. Un shunshin naturalmente, pero eso significaba que su tiempo casi había terminado y que la investigación más exigente de su vida estaba por comenzar.

 **"No veo por qué no le dices la verdad al Sandaime".**

La voz de Kurama lo llamó, pero se quedó en el presente y sonrió significativamente al Uchiha de rodillas rezumando frustración. Kunai en la mano, Shisui murmuraba maldiciones en voz baja mientras intentaba arrancar un fajo de goma pegajosa de su pelo. Para la alegría de Minato, la tarea de Shisui fue obstaculizada por un Naruto que rebotaba, que vibraba un poco demasiado cerca y que ya había provocado que el adolescente de pelo color ébano perdiera algunos mechones de cabello. Satisfecho como un pastel, Sasuke se burló de su primo y se deleitó con un aire de superioridad y triunfo sobre su pariente conquistado. Hinata parecía haberse olvidado del decoro por el momento, ya que Naruto la había golpeado en la espalda y la felicitó, dejando a la chica con una sonrisa tonta que le quedaba perfecta a la adorable Hyuuga. Minato simplemente agarró los paquetes de soja vacíos con una sonrisa satisfecha: sí, aún la tenía incluso a los cuatro.

 **'¡No me ignores, gaki!'**

 _"No puedo confiar en él porque no estoy tan seguro de haber creído la verdad si hubiera sido el Hokage"._ Afortunadamente, su respuesta pareció haber detenido a su pendenciero bijuu;pacientemente continuó explicando mientras observaba a sus amigos. _'La vida de un shinobi está llena de batallas, pruebas de carácter, lealtad y fuerza;_ _todas estas son pruebas inevitables de carácter que todo shinobi enfrenta cuando acepta un hitai-ate._ _Si fuera una simple cuestión de convencer a otro shinobi de la verdad, lo haría._ _Nada es tan simple, Kurama._ _La carga de un Kage no es para los débiles ni para los blandos._ _Para servir a la nación propia, un Kage debe dejar a un lado su corazón, su vida y sus familias, si su aldea lo requiere._ _Por lo tanto, Hiruzen es la única persona que nunca debe saber simplemente porque él es el Hokage._ _Si tuviera que decirle la verdad, hay una posibilidad real de que me matara o te extrajera, lo que resultaría en mi muerte._

 **'Nunca lo permitiría'.** El tono de Kurama era peligrosamente protector y calentaba al Senju por dentro. Era difícil de creer que su mejor amigo había sido consumido por el odio y la ira. El cambio había sido un proceso lento y persuasivo, pero había sido curativo para ambos.

 _'Te creo, viejo amigo._ _Pero mi cuerpo es demasiado débil en este punto incluso con tu ayuda._ _Sabes que puedo usar una explosión de tu chakra, pero nada más._ _Por ahora, debo proporcionar suficientes verdades para hacer un gran engaño que sea suficiente para influenciar no solo a Hiruzen ... sino a Danzo._ _Él es casi tan peligroso como Sarutobi-sama '._

 **'No me gusta este plan, pero eres un experto en palabras, Minato.** **Si alguien puede llevar a cabo tu plan tonto, serías tú.**

'¡Kurama, no es tan malo!' Él protestó. En verdad, estaba seguro porque ya estaba tan familiarizado con el Sandaime que Minato estaba seguro de que sabría qué cuerdas para tirar.

 **'No tanto como tus nombres ridículos para el jutsu, pero es una decisión difícil'.**

La imagen de un Tobirama disgustado inundó su mente y Minato se estremeció reflexivamente mientras Kurama cacareaba en el fondo. _'Tal vez debería seguir dejándote nombrar cosas a partir de ahora'._

"¡Nunca lo sacaré todo!" Shisui gimió, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados en un melodrama sobredramático con el que Minato estaba demasiado familiarizado.

"Ano, quizás puedo ayudarte, Shisui-san". Hinata dio un paso más cerca.

"¡Pero tú eres el que hizo esto!" Chunin gimió mientras pasaba hábilmente los dedos por el área afectada. "¡Eras como un lindo conejito! ¡Nunca sospeché que eras secretamente malvado!"

Shisui se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata exageradamente. Realmente, fue un alivio que lo hiciera, de lo contrario, Minato estaba seguro de que la chica hubiera estallado en lá , el Uchiha fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en el futuro, aprobando el tímido sonrojo que apareció en la cara del Hyuuga. Desafortunadamente para Shisui, Naruto se ofendió en nombre de su camarada y le gritó con todos sus pulmones directamente al oído del Uchiha, sin duda el pobre tipo tendría dolor de cabeza después de ese encuentro íntimo con sus tímpanos.

"¡Qué gran cosa eres idiota! ¡Tú eres el que nos declaró la guerra! ¡Tienes suerte de que lo único que conseguiste fue un chicle en el pelo! Vi a Sasuke casi frito tu trasero con ese fuego jutsu". En realidad, el jutsu de Katon apenas había chamuscado la hierba, pero fue un intento impresionante para un niño de cuatro años sin entrenamiento y Sasuke poseía el cumplido como el pavo real que era con un gruñido afirmativo. "¡Y casi te tenemos con la salsa de soja!"

Shisui se estremeció, solo para que Sasuke colocara una mano consoladora en el hombro de su primo, haciendo que el mayor se detuviera e inclinara la cabeza para mirar al hermanito de Itachi con curiosidad. "Ya no necesito más lecciones de ti. Está claro que mi hermano es verdaderamente el ninja superior entre ustedes dos".

"Soy un Chunin". La protesta fue débil y viendo como los ojos de Sasuke se estrechaban así, el chico no estaba comprando lo que Shisui estaba vendiendo.

"Irrelevante. Nii-san pronto será un Chunin y entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo que supere a un debilucho como tú".

"¡Recupera eso!" Gritó Shisui, pareciendo listo para abalanzarse, excepto que un destello de metal lo detuvo en seco: Hinata sujetando el kunai del Uchiha mayor a una pulgada del ojo de Shisui. De acuerdo, Minato podía admitir que había fallado ... ni siquiera había notado que la chica lo tomaba; A regañadientes impresionado, el Senju se preguntó si la chica tenía un futuro en el entrenamiento sigiloso. ¿Tal vez Naruto la tomaría bajo su ala?

"Por favor, quédate quieto, Shisui-san". Hinata murmuró, su otra mano serpenteaba para asegurar el húmedo y blando nudo de pelo oscuro en un firme agarre. "Voy a cortar el chicle".

La quietud sobrenatural era un talento con el que todos los genins lograron cierta habilidad cuando se convirtieron en Chunin. Eso o ellos murieron. Fue inquietante ver a una personalidad vibrante como Shisui congelarse repentinamente como una estatua. Los otros dos chicos apenas prestaron atención, pero Minato estaba seguro de que el cambio de postura era el resultado del dúo que ahora se encontraba a apenas dos metros de distancia.

Para sus subordinados o para el transeúnte demasiado interesado, Sarutobi Hiruzen parecía un cariñoso líder de pueblo que asimilaba las travesuras de algunos de los ciudadanos más jó Minato, un individuo que una vez tuvo la confianza y el consejo de este hombre, el Sandaime parecía un hombre vuelto a visitar por fantasmas del pasado. En un sentido muy real, Minato _era_ el legado de Tobirama Senju, el mismo hombre que había sacrificado su vida para asegurar el futuro de la próxima generación. El mismo hombre que había ido a la muerte luego de nombrar al joven Sarutobi el próximo Hokage.

Hiruzen parecía significativamente mayor desde su última reunión, pero los ojos eran nítidos como siempre tomando la escena con una evaluación práctica. El Hokage era lo suficientemente inteligente como para parecer enfocado en el grupo, pero Minato sabía que estaba diseccionando todo, desde su apariencia, su ropa, hasta los niños con los que estaba jugando. No había hostilidad aún, Minato podría trabajar con eso.

"Vas a tener que cortarse el pelo". Sasuke estaba haciendo una pobre personificación de la máscara estoica de su hermano mayor, incluso riendo levemente.

"Podría verse más duro si se afeita la cabeza". Naruto rió disimuladamente, ambas manos extendidas para empujar el mechón de cabello oscuro. "¡Esta fue la mejor broma de todos los tiempos!"

"¿Qué estás insinuando, Naruto-kun? ¡Eh!" Shisui se abalanzó, haciéndole cosquillas al asustado jinchuuriki rubio. Era agradable ver a su hijo, no, a su amigo le hacía cosquillas en una pulgada de su vida mientras chillaba de placer.

Hinata estaba claramente en guerra con su educación rígida y el buen humor en el que estaban sus amigos, aunque la risa de Shisui y Naruto resultó ser contagiosa y pronto Sasuke, Minato y Hinata se reían a carcajadas.

La firma del chakra Hiruzen fluctuaba entre relajado y tenso para la acción. Si tenía que adivinar, Minato estaba seguro de que el Sandaime estaba usando la excusa de observar al grupo para detenerse. Como Hokage, si Minato hubiera encontrado una escena como esta, se habría resistido a interrumpir incluso para el deber. La visión de un joven Uzumaki, un Hyuuga y un Uchiha, y un Senju jugando juntos era algo inaudito en cualquier generación. Pobre Sandaime, el viejo probablemente estaba teniendo una coronaria mientras bromeaban con el pobre Shisui.

"Gracias por jugar con nosotros, Shisui-san. Estoy seguro de que te recuperarás de la experiencia después de que tu cabello vuelva a crecer". Minato, consciente del escrutinio desde la barrera, se negó a pestañear. En lugar de eso, lanzó una mirada seria a Shisui, que rápidamente recuperó los pies y solo se encogió de hombros amablemente.

"Ah, son todos bienvenidos chorros". El grupo de ellos sufrió el pelo alborotado por el chico Uchiha, incluso Minato se rió y disfrutó el momento. A lo lejos, percibió otra firma de chakra que se aproximaba, pero lo descartó a favor de continuar viendo encubiertamente a Hiruzen espiarlo desde el costado. "Pero no creas que estás fuera del anzuelo. Es mejor que los vigiles, ¡me pongo de pie bastante rápido y la próxima vez no te lo haré fácil!"

"¿La próxima vez?" Naruto no ocultó su asombro mientras se inclinaba ansiosamente hacia adelante, obteniendo una mirada calculadora de Sasuke que entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

El chico Uchiha gruñó, antes de girarse para asentir a Hinata antes de finalmente establecerse en Minato. "Hyuuga-san, Minato-san, podemos encontrarnos nuevamente en este parque y jugar algún día. Y si viene el dobe, creo que él también puede jugar".

"¡Oye!" La rubia indignada chilló. Como padre, se habría divertido en silencio, pero como uno de los amigos de Naruto, Minato simplemente sonrió ampliamente y le dio unas palmaditas a la rubia ceñuda en el hombro, sintiendo que el chico se relajaba una fracción, incluso si la expresión malhumorada permanecía firmemente en su lugar.

"Sasuke-kun, puedes llamarme, Hinata". Hinata aún se mantenía reservada, pero había una cierta firmeza emergiendo en la chica. Con suerte, pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos desterraría su timidez por completo. "Creo que sería muy bueno si todos pudiéramos ser amigos".

"Me imagino que a tu padre le encantaría saber que has hecho nuevos amigos, Hinata-sama".

Una voz baja que Minato no había escuchado en mucho tiempo llamó desde el otro lado del claro mientras el venerado miembro de la rama se acercaba silenciosamente a donde estaba su grupo colectivo. Shisui se puso de pie, alerta pero todavía parecía relajado, mientras el grupo se volvía hacia la nueva voz. Permitiéndose parecer curioso, Minato se tomó un momento para mirar a cada individuo del grupo. El hermano de Hiashi era idéntico a su hermano gemelo salvo por el asqueroso sello verde que se exhibía sobre la cara que de otro modo no estaría marcada; el hombre lo miró una vez antes de volverse hacia Hinata con aprobación brillando en sus ojos. Itachi estaba al lado del codo de Hiruzen intercambiando en silencio una especie de conversación codificada con Shisui.Y Sarutobi estaba mirándolo directamente.

En lugar de sentirse intimidado, Minato solo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de volver a centrarse deliberadamente en Hinata.

"¿Es ese tu Tou-san? ¿Tienes que irte a casa ahora?" Minato organizó la investigación apropiada e infundió solo un toque de decepción en su voz. Después de todo, aún no era hora de almorzar, ¡el día era joven!

"No." Hinata respondió automáticamente, su chakra parpadeando con hebras de ansiedad colectiva. La chica miró con determinación hacia abajo y raspó su sandalia en el suelo. "Lo siento por interrumpir tu día oji-sama".

"Hinata-sama tiene que volver a casa". Naruto parecía completamente abatido y el trío Uchiha era ilegible como siempre, pero el miembro de la rama Hyuuga suavizó su tono y su mirada vagó a cada niño por turno antes de descansar con una mirada abatida a la chica que estaba a punto de encogerse frente a él. "Pero me aseguraré de que se le permita jugar contigo cuando tenga tiempo libre". El cuerpo de Hinata se sacudió como un cable, su postura se enderezó y la chica aturdida parecía desgarrada por la incredulidad y la gratitud. "No hay dificultades para venir a buscarte, Hinata-sama. De hecho, me complace ver que ha hecho amigos en lugares no tradicionales".

Hubo una mirada penetrante de Hizashi a Hokage mientras el anciano simplemente sonreía indulgentemente, una fracción de genuina aprobación en la actitud del Kage. Los muchachos mayores de Uchiha pueden haberlo ocultado bien, pero sus grandes ojos les dijeron a todos cuán sorprendidos estaban por el anuncio. La boca de Hinata se abrió y se cerró sin emitir ningún sonido, pero nadie más que Naruto, que parecía sacudido hasta el fondo, que alguien realmente elegiría permitir que sus hijos jugaran con ellos.

"Bueno, eso es bueno para escuchar". Minato juntó sus manos, rompiendo la pesada atmósfera con una sonrisa ligera. "¡Me alegra que podamos jugar contigo otra vez, Hinata-san!"

"¡Sí!" Naruto casi gritó, completamente opuesto al gesto mudo de Sasuke. Minato se calentó en su interior para ver lo feliz que se veía su amigo. Y apenas se notaba, pero cuanto más tiempo interactuaba su pequeño grupo, más relajado se volvía el chakra del Hokage. En lugar de una vorágine, hubo un viento agudo. Una diferencia sólida en la humilde opinión de Minato.

"No todos los días un Hokage tiene la oportunidad de ver a algunos de nuestros próximos shinobi en juego". Hiruzen Sarutobi habló con una gentil autoridad que apenas necesitaba ser fuerte para llamar la atención: Naruto realmente debería tomar notas. El grupo se volvió para mirar a la figura vestida de túnica y Minato bloqueó a Sasuke preguntando si "el viejo geezer era en realidad el ninja más fuerte del pueblo. Hizashi había tomado su lugar al lado de Hinata y la pareja se inclinó brevemente.

"¡Jiji!" El grupo se estremeció colectivamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Naruto chilló y corrió hacia el Hokage, arrojando el decoro por la ventana. El Sandaime parecía completamente sin fases por la rubia traviesa que prácticamente lo agredía en público y simplemente colocaba una mano retorcida y apaciguadora sobre la cabeza de Naruto. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vamos a tomar el ramen ?! No hemos estado en el futuro. ¿Pueden venir mis amigos, viejo?"

"Debo haber almorzado con otro chico la semana pasada". Hiruzen se rió entre dientes, antes de acariciar a la rubia en la cabeza. "Pero siempre disfruto nuestro tiempo juntos, Naruto-kun. Prometo que arreglaré que salgamos juntos pronto".

"Esta noche."

"Mañana por la noche, Naruto-kun", el tono del Hokage fue amistoso pero firme y la rubia suspiró por la derrota e Hiruzen apretó el hombro del chico en una muestra de afecto en la que Naruto inconscientemente se inclinó. "Pero veo que has hecho algunos amigos. ¿Te gustaría presentarme?"

"¡Derecha!" Naruto sonrió ampliamente y se escabulló hacia donde estaban sus amigos. El rubio pasó un brazo por el hombro de Minato, arrastró a un Uchiha poco dispuesto por su camisa, e Hinata se adelantó para evitar ser arrastrada por la fuerza.

"Entonces Jiji, ¡aquí está Hinata-chan!" La chica se ruborizó escarlata como si estuviera dispuesta a hundirse en el suelo.

"Sasuke". La falta de honorífico realmente lo dijo todo.

La voz de Naruto se redujo ligeramente por la hiperactividad y dijo en voz más baja. "Y Minato-chan". Antes de que la tranquilidad explotara con un poco de información añadida, completamente innecesaria que hizo que Minato deseara unas vacaciones en Iwa. "Él es un niño."

Hinata palideció, Itachi se crispó, Shisui se atragantó y falló espectacularmente para reprimir sus risas.

"¡Idiota!" Un golpe sólido derribó a la rubia y cayó al suelo agarrándose el pelo y gimiendo como un cachorro pateado. Por una vez, Minato no simpatizaba con la rubia que se retorcía. Sasuke estaba de pie en la escena del crimen luciendo excepcionalmente loco por un simple niño de cuatro años. "¡Deja de decir lo obvio ya!"

"¿Cómo es obvio?" Minato realmente deseaba poder salir de esta situación y no por el inminente interrogatorio. "¡Realmente no podría decir sin preguntar!"

"¡Eh, eso es bastante cojo, gaki!" Shisui ofreció alegremente mientras se frotaba la mancha de pelo parcheado sobre su oreja derecha. "¡Tu pobre amigo parece un tomate!"

'Ah Kushina, todo lo que necesito es tu temperamento y podría tomar represalias libremente. Por desgracia, ese ingrediente en particular no formaba parte de este fiasco del viaje en el tiempo.

"Lo siento, Minato". Naruto realmente se veía propiamente horrorizado y nervioso, lo que instantáneamente expulsó su vergüenza.

Sabiendo que su hijo lo necesitaba, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo demasiado delgado de Naruto y juró hacer algo al respecto después de su interrogatorio, suponiendo que todo saliera de acuerdo con el plan. Minato sintió que el otro chico temblaba ligeramente antes de que sus brazos se movieran mecánicamente para devolverle el apretón hasta que finalmente el otro chico estaba aguantando desesperadamente la vida desesperada. Más allá de ellos, su audiencia miraba con diferentes reacciones; los otros niños parecían inseguros, Shisui había sacado una cámara de la nada y estaba sacando una foto, y el Sandaime observaba con un aura de optimismo cauteloso, todavía resguardado, pero muy lejos de pasar a la ofensiva. Minato simplemente aceptó su tarea de absorber la ansiedad del otro chico como una esponja humana.

"No te preocupes. Me alegro de que seas mi amigo, Naruto".

"Yo también." Las palabras fueron infundidas con fuerza, probablemente para ocultar la confusión que el otro chico estaba experimentando.

 _'Siempre estaré aquí, hijo mío._ _Yo siempre te protegere.'_

 **'No puedes pensar en él así, Gaki.** **El padre de este niño todavía está atrapado en el estómago del Shinigami.** **Esa vida ya no es tuya.**

' _Lo sé._ _Pero esta vez ... no estoy seguro de poder dejarlo ir, Kurama._

 **'No puedes ser un padre para él, Minato.** **Puedes ser su amigo ".**

 _'Lo sé.'_ Realmente lo hizo, incluso si quería fingir lo contrario.

Cuando se retiró, Minato sonrió deliberadamente a los otros dos niños que le devolvieron el sentimiento con sus propios adornos personales; Hinata se ruborizó y Sasuke sonrió levemente.

"Estoy muy contento de ver que has hecho nuevos amigos, Naruto-kun". El Sandaime no dijo nada desagradable, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Minato supiera que la paciencia de los Kage había llegado a su fin. "Pero me temo que necesito tomar prestado a Minato-kun por un tiempo".

"¿Es porque no tiene a nadie que lo cuide?" Cuestionó Naruto, aterradoramente perspicaz en ese momento. Sin que Naruto lo supiera, Minato vio a Hinata ponerse un poco nerviosa y la bola de los puños de Sasuke. "¿Como yo?"

Minato escuchó a Hizashi susurrándole algo a Hinata en voz baja e Itachi se movió para colocar una mano en el hombro de Sasuke. Cuatro años o no, pero sus amigos se sentían incómodos con las últimas revelaciones. El mundo en el que vivían no siempre era justo y para los niños del clan protegidos, esta podría ser su primera visión del mundo real.

"Definitivamente eres perspicaz Naruto-kun". El rubio se animó como si se hubiera duchado al sol. Ciertamente, no había nadie mejor para fingir que Sarutobi Hiruzen; concedido, casi toda una vida guiando a Konoha podría tener ese efecto. "Estoy realmente preocupado por el bienestar de tu amigo. Voy a tener que llevarlo conmigo hasta que hablemos de su situación".

"¡No te preocupes, Minato-chan!" El rubio Jinchuriki apareció frente a él consolingly. "Jiji se ocupará de todo. Es el Hokage, por lo que es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece". Minato perdió el sudor, sin saber qué fuerza tenía que ver con esta ecuación. "¡Y después de eso, puedes volver a mi apartamento cuando hayas terminado!"

Tan confiado Tan ingenuo. El joven Senju deseó tener tal excusa.

Una mano pesada e inflexible descendió sobre el hombro de Minato e inclinó la cabeza para mirar al Sandaime con curiosidad.

"Mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiruzen y soy el Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato". Minato sintió el calor de la palma de su hombro y el cosquilleo del chakra probando el suyo a la ligera. El tono del Sandaime era ligero y Minato podía decir que el calor no era del todo fabricado. "Itachi-san me ha informado que tu nombre es Minato, ¿verdad?"

Era una táctica psicológica congraciarse con objetivos más jóvenes para garantizar el comportamiento cómplice. Minato estaba más que familiarizado con el método, lo había empleado él mismo una o dos veces, por lo que se preparó para él y estaba listo para responder en consecuencia. Enviar fácilmente iría lejos para aliviar ciertas sospechas que era algo en lo que el Senju estaba apostando.

"Hai". Minato inclinó la cabeza y sonrió sin malicia. "Mi nombre es Senju Minato. Es un honor conocerte". Deliberadamente giró su cabeza hacia su grupo de amigos, notando que Naruto era el único que parecía completamente a gusto con la situación. "¿Naruto-kun no puede venir conmigo?"

Un brillo complacido se reflejó en la cara del Sandaime antes de que su expresión volviera a ser una mirada amistosa y neutral.

"Temo que no, Minato-kun. Pero si todo va bien, puedo arreglar que te reúnas con él más tarde". Hiruzen cebó una zanahoria y Minato sonrió para sus adentros en señal de triunfo antes de sacudir la cabeza indulgentemente e incluso resbaló en un suspiro decepcionado. "Pero Shisui-san vendrá con nosotros".

"¡Te estás llevando a Gumhead-san! ¿Por qué no puedo irme entonces?" Naruto giró, volteándose y mirando al Sandaime rebeldemente. "¡Soy mejor compañía que ese hombre!"

"¡Oye!" Protestó Shisui, golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza sin esfuerzo con un movimiento de su mano. "Soy el mejor Uchiha que jamás conocerás".

"Más como lo más molesto". Sasuke murmuró por lo bajo, ganando una mirada furiosa de su primo, mientras Hinata escondía una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

"No me importa. Shisui fue lo suficientemente bueno para jugar con nosotros, así que eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí". Minato dijo, sonriendo cuando el viejo Uchiha demostró su madurez y le sacó la lengua a un furioso Sasuke. aunque se volvió de los Hyuugas a los hermanos Uchiha y hasta la mirada dura del Sandaime con una mirada implorante. "Si no es una imposición, que Naruto-kun coma contigo? No hay nada para comer en su departamento y me preocupa que tenga hambre".

La atmósfera se tornó bastante sombría a pesar del día soleado y el Sandaime parecía que había envejecido otra década en cuestión de minutos. Naruto se veía horrorizado y sacudía su cabeza vigorosamente solo para marchitarse cuando prácticamente todo el mundo lo inspeccionó como si fuera un error.

"El dobe puede comer con nosotros". Sasuke anunció para sorpresa de todos, incluso Itachi le dio a su hermano una sutil vez, probablemente buscando genjutsu. "A Kaa-san no le importará. Y Minato puede unirse a nosotros más tarde después de que haya terminado".

Hinata dirigió una mirada suplicante en dirección a Hizashi, quien asintió lentamente después de reflexionar sobre el asunto.

"Uzumaki-san es más que bienvenido a cenar con nuestra familia. Te aseguro que será bienvenido". Traducción: no le ocurrirá ningún daño.

Naruto estaba congelado como un ciervo en los faros, demasiado conmocionado para moverse.

Itachi, dotado con la intuición y el conocimiento de las tensas relaciones entre clanes, esperó un veredicto del Sandaime sin decir una palabra.

"Estoy muy contento por las invitaciones de ambos clanes", había un sentimiento genuino en el tono de Hiruzen y el hombre parecía como si un tremendo peso hubiera sido liberado de sus hombros."Este momento ha tardado en llegar. Naruto, ve con el Clan Uchiha". La incierta incredulidad en el rostro de Itachi, que lloró Shisui, fue una revelación de la fractura de la situación en la aldea. Tal vez este evento podría ser el comienzo en la reparación de esa grieta. Un Kage solo podía esperar. "Y si la invitación se extiende, únete a la familia Hyuuga en otro momento".

"La invitación se celebra el día que desees, Uzumaki-san". Hizashi lo reconoció y Hinata parecía agotada con deleite. "Nuestra familia no rechazará a un niño hambriento".

Minato literalmente tuvo que luchar con una mirada dudosa hacia Hizashi. Mientras que confiaba implícitamente en el miembro de la rama en su vida anterior, Hiashi sufrió mucha presión por parte de los ancianos del Clan Hyuuga. Mientras que el padre en él quería estar agradecido, el ex Yondaime era escéptico de que la oferta se _pudiera_ cumplir. En cualquier caso, estaba fuera de sus manos.

"Gracias", murmuró Naruto, dando algunos pasos vacilantes para interponerse entre Sasuke e Itachi. El niño sacudido lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa en su dirección. "Te veo luego, Minato".

"Muy bien", comentó el Sandaime, consolidando su agarre en el hombro de Minato. "Shisui, vámonos".

"Nos vemos luego, Naruto-kun". Saludó al otro niño justo cuando el suelo desapareció y reaparecieron frente a Konoha General.

"No me van a pinchar, ¿verdad?" Una preocupación de la infancia se apoderó del joven Senju y se detuvo, sintiéndose un poco mareado. El miedo trajo un sentimiento errático o irracional que tenía dificultades para dominar. "No me gusta".

"Me temo que será necesario un análisis de sangre". El Hokage, obviamente, estaba tratando de ser sincero y caballeroso, lo que definitivamente apreció. Inadvertido por sí mismo, su reacción fue examinada por ambos individuos y categorizada como una respuesta normal y disminuyó levemente la sospecha. "Y vamos a tener que hacerte algunas preguntas, Minato-kun".

El corazón de Minato se hundió como un recuerdo de estar bajo el cuidado de Tsunade, mientras que Jiraiya lo visitaba para perseguirlo. Su mentor enfureció a su compañero de equipo temperamental antes de salir corriendo y dejando a una Tsunade furiosa con su aprendiz. Una docena de exámenes "necesarios" e increíblemente humillantes más tarde marcaron el evento como uno de los más mortificantes de su vida.

"Mentón, poca plata". De la nada, Minato fue izado sobre los hombros del Uchiha y él por reflejo envolvió sus piernas alrededor del objetivo y se apoderó de la parte posterior de la camisa oscura de Shisui. "Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo. Y Hokage-sama no permitirá que te lastimen".

Tocado de forma extraña ya que su origen original reflejaba el de un huérfano solitario, Minato no sabía cómo proceder. Al crecer solo, Minato no se había enfrentado a la persecución como Naruto, pero su grupo de amigos no se había expandido exactamente hasta que se convirtió en genin. El tacto no era algo con lo que se había familiarizado fuera de matar y Kushina. Ni siquiera Jiraiya-sensei había sido del tipo sensible fuera de un golpe sólido, a menos que contaras el sexo más justo. Era diferente, tal vez fraternal, y fue inesperadamente agradable.

"Gracias, Shisui-san". Minato sonrió, incapaz de resistirse a rebotar un poco en el hombro que lo sostenía, ganando un chisporroteo desde abajo cuando entraron al hospital e inmediatamente giraron por un pasillo que Minato sabía que conduciría a un área restringida. "¿Te quedarás también, Hokage-sama?"

"Lo haré, Minato-kun". El Hokage respondió amistosamente, aunque las sombras bajo los ojos del hombre sugerían que el Kage estaba más perturbado de lo que estaba dejando ver. No ... el comienzo más ideal. "Tan contento como estoy de conocerte, tu apariencia aquí es muy inusual y requerirá algunas respuestas".

Minato sintió el agarre de Shisui apretarse ligeramente en sus tobillos y el Senju se agitó distraídamente con los mechones de pelo de ébano que no cooperaban.

"Haré todo lo posible para ayudar", lo ofreció como un niño en busca de una recompensa y Minato sintió la más breve medida de éxito cuando el Sandaime le ofreció una de sus sonrisas raras y auténticas a cambio.

"Si responde honestamente todas mis preguntas, le aseguro que todo irá tan bien como sea posible".

"No iba a mentir". Mantuvo su rostro honesto, esquivando hábilmente para evitar una planta baja que Shisui casi lo atropelló.

"Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso". Sí, Hiruzen estaba usando su voz aprobatoria. Definitivamente en el camino correcto.

"¡Mira, pequeña plata! ¡El Hokage es realmente un viejo agradable! ¡No da miedo en absoluto!"

Shisui realmente fue un buen huevo. Los intentos del chico mayor por mantener su ánimo despierto y la preocupación obvia eran ... conmovedores. Un poco preocupante para futuras misiones de infiltración y asesinato, pero Minato estaba complacido con lo profundamente que el joven se preocupaba por un niño que acababa de conocer. Ser el foco de los impulsos de protección de alguien fue ciertamente un cambio en la naturaleza.

"¿Crees que Sasuke-san ha tratado de convertir a Naruto-kun en un crujiente?" Minato condujo la conversación por mal camino, jugando con su edad.

El drenaje de tensión de Shisui se correlacionaba con lo relajado que estaba y el Uchiha se rió en voz alta ante ese pensamiento. "¡Olvídalo! Mi oba-san probablemente los haya atrapado a ambos en un tortuoso genjutsu. ¡Ella es brillante con ellos! Solo que Itachi es más naturalmente talentoso entre nuestro clan con ese arte".

"¡Suena aterradora! ¿Realmente estarán bien?" Subestimación del siglo. Kushina era legendaria en todo el mundo por su temperamento, pero no tenía nada en las explosiones de su mejor amiga. A diferencia de su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha poseía una paciencia legendaria, sin embargo, Minato había tenido la desgracia de presenciar la paciencia de la matriarca Uchiha. No ha sido un día divertido para nadie, pero especialmente para Fugaku. Ni que decir tiene, incluso Kushina había caminado sobre cáscaras de huevo si Mikoto mostraba signos de tensión.

"Ah, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Shisui murmuró, sonando poco convencido de su propia discusión.

Pasaron por alto a algunas enfermeras curiosas antes de ingresar a otra zona etiquetada como "Personal autorizado solo" mientras el Hokage escuchaba su parloteo. Más allá de las puertas, una de las salas de observación no marcadas aguardaba con un médico esperándolas pacientemente.

"Hokage-sama". La mujer, indudablemente ANBU o ANBU anterior, se inclinó rápidamente antes de sonreír levemente hacia él. "Debes ser mi paciente".

"Me vas a pinchar". Minato hizo todo lo posible para no hacer pucheros, aunque midiendo incluso la mirada divertida del Sandaime, estaba lejos de ser un esfuerzo exitoso. Pero descubrió que no podía recordar el lapso en la compostura cuando arrojó resultados positivos.

"Lo estoy", reconoció la kunoichi sin nombre, pero su expresión era amable. "Pero solo será un pequeño dolor".

"¡Muy bien!" Shisui lo bajó de sus hombros y Minato lloró la pérdida de la altura extra cuando volvió a mirar a todos. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, su mano estaba encajonada en una más grande. Minato hizo una pausa, miró sorprendido a sus manos emparejadas antes de girarse para mirar a Shisui quien le guiñó pícaramente. "¡Te dije que me quedaría contigo, chorrito! ¡Un Uchiha nunca rompe una promesa!"

"Ejem", el Sandaime señaló la habitación. "Adelante".

Una sala de examen simple con una sala de observación detrás del vidrio de una sola dirección. Sin duda, Shikaku era uno de los observadores y, aunque Minato tenía una corta lista de temas secundarios, no estaba dispuesto a jugar con apuestas desfavorables.

Había una cama de examen que no tenía taburete. Minato caminó hacia él y encontró la punta de su nariz incluso con la parte superior del colchón. Antes de que pudiera intentar subir, Shisui estaba detrás de él otra vez, impulsándolo hacia arriba. Si bien hubiera preferido la compañía de Naruto, Shisui era amable y agradable, y se sentía extrañamente como una red de seguridad.

Aunque su naturaleza desarmante puede ser precisamente la razón por la que fue traído en esta aventura. Eso y su Sharingan.

"Recuerde, no se registrarán los resultados de las pruebas, excepto en el archivo que me entregará cuando haya terminado. Todas las muestras de prueba se destruirán al finalizar los exámenes. ¿Estoy seguro?"

"Entendido, Hokage-sama. Haré las pruebas primero y te dejaré en la habitación". El médico habló, moviéndose hacia él al recibir el visto bueno del Kage.

Buscar. Mira abajo. Chequeos auditivos Controles de pie: ¿qué fue _eso_ ? Hisopos bucales. Una aguja de la que se apartó y respiró profundamente mientras Shisui murmuraba una historia divertida que involucraba a Sasuke, Itachi y un conejo hambriento. La muestra de sangre fue recogida y metida en el bolsillo por ANBU, aunque Minato sabía que estaban haciendo una comparación de ADN e incluso él estaba interesado en descubrir exactamente lo que descubrirían. Tobirama no le había dado exactamente detalles, así que tendría que seguir con los golpes en ese extremo.

Finalmente, lo hicieron desnudarse en su ropa interior.

' _Aquí viene, Kurama'._

 **'¿Por qué estabas conspirando con ese Uchiha?'**

 _"Nuestras vidas están en peligro y estás ocupado preocupándote por tu enemistad con Madara"._

 **"No voy a preocuparme por tu mezquina pequeña entrevista con el Sandaime.** **Prueba mi paciencia con sus caprichos interminables, pero eres un estratega capaz y no completamente molesto.** **La única razón por la que estás nerviosa como una colegiala es porque estás literalmente sintiendo tu edad.** **Excepto que tú y yo sabemos que no tienes** **cuatro años, así** **que dejas de** **molestarme con tus declaraciones estúpidas ... pero no esperes escapar sin discutir eso Uchiha.**

 _'Todavía estás atrapado en eso?'_

 **"Te voy a comer algún día, Senju".**

 _'Yo también te amo, amigo._ _También te amo.'_

El jutsu de diagnóstico del médico se detuvo al converger sobre el sello. Como una onda en el agua, unas líneas negras como la tinta se extienden y se alejan del centro de su vientre. El aliento de Shisui se atrapó en su garganta y el médico hizo un leve murmullo. Instantáneamente, el Sandaime se había movido de su silla en la esquina para pasar directamente sobre su ombligo expuesto con una mirada astuta y calculadora.

"Hokage-sama ... esto es un sello, pero no estoy familiarizado con las complejidades del arte". En serio. Minato resopló internamente. Fuinjutsu era un arte moribundo y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para comenzar a instruir a nadie más que a Kakashi antes de su muerte prematura.

Los dedos de Shisui apretó los suyos en un silencioso espectáculo de apoyo y él le devolvió el apretón.

"Esto es ... este sello está activo". Las palabras de Hiruzen estaban entumecidas mientras miraba inexpresivamente las escrituras expuestas. Todos consideraron automáticamente a Jiraiya el Sannin como el principal experto de Fuinjutsu, pero el conocimiento de la Sandaime no era nada despreciable. El hombre había sido uno de los alumnos de Tobirama Senju _y_ el maestro de los tres miembros de Sannin que utilizaban sellos en diversas capacidades. El hombre se llamaba el Profesor y mostraba cómo los dedos nudosos se extendían para trazar líneas alrededor del sello con una mirada estrecha.

"Bueno sí." Minato se encogió de hombros, hiperconsciente del intenso escrutinio que su reacción frívola probablemente dibujaría, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y enrolló un trozo de cuerda entre sus dedos como si la conversación fuera aburrida. "Soy un jinchuuriki".

Hubo un aire de cálculo obviamente sorprendido por la casual declaración.

"Kimiko-san, te despiden hasta que tengas preparados los resultados de tus pruebas. Lo que acabas de escuchar es un secreto de rango S. Sabes lo que eso significa".

"Hokage-sama". El médico respondió formalmente y desapareció igual de silencioso.

"Shisui, tu Sharingan si quieres".

Kurama gruñó levemente, pero la fuerza de voluntad de Minato reprimió cualquier rastro de chakra demoníaco que se filtrara en su red de chakras. En cambio, miró cautelosamente a las pupilas rojas con los perfectos tres tomoes.

"Eso se ve genial". Lo dijo porque siempre lo había creído, pero al decirlo, Fugaku reaccionaría como un pavo real ofendido ese día. Shisui, sin embargo, parecía un poco más informal.

"Supongo que sí". Shisui seguía sonriendo, pero su postura había cambiado. Aquí estaba un shinobi.

"Minato". El Hokage había movido su silla para que estuvieran directamente cara a cara. "Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas ahora. Necesito que respondas honestamente. ¿Entiendes?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama". Asintió decididamente que el Hokage regresó levemente.

El ex Kage no perdió la señal sutil que Shisui le dio al Sandaime.

Fue una cosa fascinante ver a Sarutobi Hiruzen pensar. Inicialmente, el pensamiento era mecánico, como piezas de un engranaje que hacen girar las posibilidades de una manera lógica y cuando se introdujo una llave inglesa en la mezcla, los pensamientos se volvieron muy rápidos, girando a través de una docena de escenarios posibles y sopesando cálculos inevitables y llegando a decisiones. Desde la perspectiva de alguien que había _sido_ un Kage una vez, al Senju le pareció que la evaluación era emocionante y un indicador sólido de que algo interesante estaba sucediendo.

Excepto que Minato anticipó que la siguiente pregunta podría costarle mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, por lo que desvió el flujo de pensamiento al ofrecer algunos comentarios verdaderos y emocionantes como uno podría ofrecer un bistec jugoso a un depredador.

"Supongo que quieres saber qué bijuu tengo". Minato se movió y se rascó la pierna, sabiendo que los observadores estaban mirando todo lo que hacía y queriendo proyectar la aceptación casual que solo se encuentra en los niños más pequeños. "Bueno, soy el Jinchuuriki para el Kyuubi. No estoy seguro si eso te ayuda mucho".

Shisui palideció y el rostro del Sandaime adoptó un gris enfermizo como un cadáver envejecido. Minato sabía que obtendría una reacción, pero fue una decisión táctica que sintió que sería necesario tejer un trasfondo plausible para su nueva identidad.

El Sharingan fue una prueba del detector de mentiras increíblemente eficaz cuando una persona sabía qué buscar; el dojutsu es capaz de moderar los matices externos y hacer determinaciones, lo que los convierte en excelentes interrogadores. Y como sabía que Shisui lo haría, el Uchiha asintió levemente, dándole al anciano noticias inesperadas: El Sandaime sabía que Minato estaba diciendo la verdad. Excepto ... eso fue imposible, ¿no?

"Minato-kun", el Sandaime era increíblemente serio, sin rastro de nada, excepto un líder militar en su comportamiento. "Aunque creo que usted cree esto, su anuncio es imposible debido a circunstancias que solo yo conozco. ¿Puede explicarme mejor?"

Mirando a Shisui en un movimiento infantil para tranquilidad, Minato esperó a que el Uchiha se comportara como se esperaba, no decepcionado cuando Shisui sonrió y asintió, aunque era inevitablemente un falso consuelo.

"Todo va a estar bien, Minato-kun". La cualidad hipnótica era ... casi aterradora y posiblemente con un rastro de genjutsu detrás de ella. De cualquier manera, no cambiaría nada. Kurama ya estaba monitoreando activamente su red de chakras. "Solo responde las preguntas del Hokage. Cuanto antes terminemos de hablar, antes podrás salir de aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que sí." Minato respondió en voz baja, sabiendo que todavía estaba lejos de la selva. "Hay muchas cosas que no sé, pero te contaré todo lo que pueda".

Proyectar la sinceridad fue fácil porque Minato fue verdaderamente sincero; es posible que retenga algunos detalles específicos.

"Muy bien, Minato-kun". El tono del Sandaime se había transformado en una voz persuasiva y abnegada. "Solo dinos lo que sabes".

"Um, por lo que me dijeron, el chakra Yang del Kyuubi estaba sellado en un Jinchuuriki mientras que el chakra Yin estaba sellado en otro lugar". Mientras que el Kage no hizo ningún esfuerzo por confirmar o negar su afirmación, Minato sabía que el astuto y viejo mono era muy consciente de que dos sellamientos habían ocurrido esa noche, aunque nadie más debería haberse dado cuenta."Me dijeron que alguien llamado Orochimaru rompió el sello".

Ojos entrecerrados. "¿Cómo?" La voz era enérgica, enojada y manchada con restos de traición.

"No lo sé." Porque él realmente, en realidad no tenía idea. Suspicions pero nada sólido.

"Muy bien." Los ojos del Sandaime se cerraron y Minato supo que el anciano estaba agobiado por el peso de sus errores en ese momento. "Por favor continúa, Minato-kun".

Animado por el hecho de que Hiruzen se estaba ablandando incluso si su chakra parpadeaba continuamente como un rayo en una botella, probablemente la culpa de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, la serpiente Sannin era una traidora y Senju no simpatizaba con el cabrón bastardo. "Sé que alguien más me creó usando algún tipo de jutsu de reencarnación".

"¿Reencarnación jutsu?" El profesor parecía profundamente perturbado por esto, mientras que Shisui simplemente se movía incómodamente fuera de su profundidad. "¿Fue Orochimaru entonces?"

Sacudió su cabeza, aún encontrando el largo cabello algo de ajuste. "No. El hombre que creó y realizó la técnica está muerto".

Una respuesta segura que reveló casi nada con el beneficio adicional de ser cierto. Tobirama Senju _estaba_ muerto. Edo Tensei no alteró ese hecho.

"¿Hay algo más que sabes sobre el jutsu?" Shisui habló enérgicamente, para gran sorpresa del Kage que giró en dirección a Shisui. Incluso Minato inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente, ignorando descaradamente los rumores de Kurama en el fondo. "¿Algo que recuerdes?"

"Sé que alguien aparte del lanzador del jutsu tuvo que renunciar a su vida". Una vez más, envió un silencioso agradecimiento al zorro por haberle ahorrado la muerte de Kakashi. Al mismo tiempo, lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia Hiruzen, de rostro pétreo. "Realmente no sé mucho más que eso. Realmente no me dijeron mucho".

"Sangre y focas, ¿qué más?" La pregunta no fue dirigida a nadie en particular ya que Hiruzen se levantó y estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Aparentemente, la pipa del Kage había aparecido del aire y el hombre encendió la cosa y se la metió en la boca, inflando mientras su mente trabajaba a un ritmo furioso.

Minato miró el reloj y suspiró cuando su estómago retumbó desagradablemente. La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado. Si él hubiera estado fuera de allí, Minato había considerado derrochar con el último de su dinero para comprarles algo más saludable que el ramen. Sin embargo, al pensar en Naruto, estaba seguro de que el chico habría protestado por perder la oportunidad de almorzar en Ichiraku.

La silla raspó el suelo mientras Shisui se balanceaba sobre sus talones, lanzándole una sonrisa torcida.

"Estás haciendo un gran juego ... esto ha sido mucho para diseccionar. Algo de lo que dijiste es ... bastante sorprendente". Shisui parecía demasiado alentador y quemado con tanta fuerza con la compasión resistente que hacía a Konoha tan fuerte. "Solo aguanta un poco más. Vale, pequeña plata?"

Minato frunció el ceño, inseguro de cómo se sentía acerca del sobrenombre, pero razonó que probablemente era mejor que ser llamada niña.

"Soy duro". Minato sin expresión.

Shisui se echó a reír y el Senju rápidamente lo siguió, notando que el Hokage había hecho una pausa en sus movimientos para mirarlos. El Sandaime estaba listo para el retiro cuando Minato Namikaze tomó el sombrero, Minato podía ver el cansancio en la estatura del hombre y una genuina disposición a liberarse de la carga del liderazgo. Por ahora, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, pero ... por un impulso, Minato se bajó de la cama y se detuvo frente al Hokage, agarró una de las manos del anciano y la apretó. Todavía había fuerza en este hombre.

Hiruzen parecía genuinamente cariñoso cuando le devolvió el gesto, yendo tan lejos como para dejarse conducir hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron juntos frente a un Uchiha aturdido.

"¿De verdad tienes padres, Minato? ¿Sabes quiénes eran?"

De nuevo, Minato decepcionó al hombre con una sacudida de su cabeza. "Nunca conocí a mis padres. Me dijeron que ahora soy un Senju ... lo que sea que sea, no sé".

"Te ves notablemente similar a mi sensei, Tobirama Senju". El viejo compartió, mirando la cara de Minato, pero parecía mirar más allá de él en un recuerdo. "Si el jutsu del que nos hablaste funciona como sospecho que sucedería, supongo que eres descendiente de él. Si ese es el caso, no tengo ninguna duda de que tendrás el potencial de ser un shinobi increíble si ese es el camino me gustaría seguirlo, pero hay algunas preguntas más que debo hacer, Minato-kun ".

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda."

"No podría pedir más". Hiruzen se rió entre dientes, sus ojos mostraban tensión de angustia y el comienzo de algo protector.

"¿De dónde eres, Minato-kun?"

"Creo que el lugar del que soy no está", confesó, haciendo todo lo posible para seguir siendo honesto mientras seguía escribiendo un cuento para satisfacer sus necesidades. Permitió algo de la tristeza que había sentido al ver las innumerables bajas esparcidas a lo largo del frente de batalla. Tantos nombres que ni siquiera sabía. "El hombre me envió aquí por algún tipo de sello extraño. Me dijo que no volvería a verlo y usé una especie de sello para enviarme aquí. Había cuerpos por todas partes. Nunca había visto tantos. No quedaba nada. , pero fui salvo ".

"¿Un sello de transporte?" El Kage reflexionó, labios fruncidos en sus pensamientos. "¿Un descendiente de _ese_ clan?"

Minato looked up at the old man helplessly knowing this was the most crucial moment of all. "Ever since I became a Jinchuuriki, I was sealed away and forgotten." The chakra in the room felt thicker with a furious intensity, but Minato had weathered far more terrifying storms than this. The Shinigami's stomach had been a nightmare even if it did win him Kurama's friendship. "I'm sorry I can't tell you much, but I have nothing except myself and my name. I don't have much to offer you, Hokage-sama. But please, don't send me back."

"No regresarás". Una idea se había formado en la mente de Hiruzen. Como una piedra asentada en el fondo de un arroyo, los ojos de Hiruzen estaban oscuros por la indignación. "Los Senju son uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha. Muy parecido al Uchiha". Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Shisui, Minato casi retrocedió cuando vio lo cabreado que estaba el niño. "De ahora en adelante, serás ciudadano de Konoha".

"¡Gracias Señor!"Impulsivamente, Minato envolvió sus brazos alrededor del marco sorprendentemente amplio. El hombre se puso rígido, pero rápidamente sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y le devolvió el gesto.

"Me puede llevar algo de tiempo decidir dónde ponerte ... pero hay una cosa más que necesito preguntarte, Minato". El Hokage se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con él.

"Por supuesto." ¿Por qué de repente sintió que la habitación se había vuelto tan pequeña como se perdió en los ojos oscuros?

"Dijiste que fuiste enviado aquí. ¿Te dijeron a dónde ibas?"

"No."Verdadero de nuevo. Tobirama solo podía aproximarse y no tenía nada definitivo que ofrecer. Fue una buena racha de suerte lo que lo llevó exitosamente a Konoha. "Creo que tenía prisa porque lo hizo sonar como si no tuviera mucho tiempo".

"Ya veo."Minato dudaba mucho de eso, pero jugó por el bien de las cosas. "¿Por qué buscabas a Naruto?"

"Primero me pillé la ropa", murmuró, sabiendo que su comentario sería verificado. "Pero ... el chakra de Naruto se sentía como el mío".

La sospecha se alzó como una nube y el anciano parecía ciertamente más relajado y divertido.

"Podrías sentirlo". El Sandaime se dijo más a sí mismo, luciendo muy divertido. "Mi sensei era un tipo sensorial increíble ... Debería haber supuesto que heredarías eso de él".

Un golpe y el ANBU regresó con una carpeta y parecía increíblemente inquieto.

"Ejecuté los resultados de la prueba dos veces, Hokage-sama. No puedo explicarlos, pero serán como los ves".

"Despedido." Con la misma rapidez, la mujer se dejó salir y el Hokage abrió el archivo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de cerrar el archivo.

"Sin importar lo improbable, estos resultados definitivamente demuestran el éxito de tu reencarnación jutsu. Senju Minato de hecho. Haré los arreglos necesarios para que un pariente suyo sea traído a la ciudad. También ... parece que vas a tener un hermano mayor. ..Minato-kun. Desafortunadamente, él está fuera de la aldea en este momento pero ".

"¿Un hermano?" Su rostro debe haber sido completamente demolido porque Shisui le rió burlonamente. ¿Qué hizo exactamente Tobirama?

"De acuerdo con estos registros, tus dos padres coinciden con el ADN de Senju Tobirama y Hatake Sakumo. Ambos eran shinobi de nivel Kage, lo que posiblemente explica por qué fueron el foco del jutsu. Sakumo tuvo un hijo, Kakashi, antes de su muerte. arregla para que te presenten cuando regrese ".

"Entonces ... ¿puedo quedarme con Naruto entonces?" Se mantuvo esperanzado, notando el humor cada vez más indulgente de Hiruzen.

"En realidad", había un elemento intrigante y útil que iluminaba el ojo del Hokage. "Creo que sería mejor si Shisui te llevara a casa con él por el momento. No puedo pensar en ningún lugar más seguro que entre los Uchiha. ¿No es así, Shisui-kun?"

El chunin parecía eufórico por un lado y horrorizado por el otro, pero eventualmente asintió con rigidez.

"Va a estar bien. Fugaku-sama podría darse cuenta de lo bueno que es tenerte cerca". Shisui murmuró.

"¿Puede Naruto quedarse también?"

La habitación estaba silenciosa de nuevo.

"Solo si prometes no hablar sobre la similitud que percibiste en tu chakra con Naruto".

Ese no era el mejor escenario, pero Minato aceptó de todos modos.

"Lo prometo."

"Muy bien."El Hokage parecía particularmente complacido y se acercó y puso una mano en la cabeza de Minato como una bendición. "Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí, Minato-kun. El Clan Senju ha sido extrañado".

"Gracias, Hokage-sama," bajó la cabeza, chirriando cuando Shisui lo hizo ponerse en pie.

"¿Puedo llevarlo entonces?" Hubo un alivio palpable en la voz de Uchiha.

"Ambos pueden irse. Pero Shisui, debes permanecer con él todo el tiempo". Había algo oscuro en el tono del anciano que les recordaba a todos exactamente por qué el Sandaime era tan temido entre las naciones. "¿Me entiendes?"

"¡Por supuesto!"El chico de cabello negro se pasó la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo, solo para gemir cuando tropezó con el cráter de hebras perdidas. "Vamos, Lil Silver".

"Espere."

"¿Qué es?"

Minato le dio al Chunin su mejor mirada de Kage, cruzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. "Quiero volver a montar".

"¡Uf, esclavo esclavo!" el Uchiha gimió, pero obedeció de todos modos, elevándolo sobre sus hombros. "¡Pensé que eras lindo, pero Sasuke podría retirarse como favorito!"

"¡Adiós Hokage-sama!" Gritó justo cuando salieron de la puerta. "¡Gracias por dejarme quedarme! ¡Me gusta aquí!"

La oficina del Hokage estaba particularmente tranquila esa tarde. El Sandaime había emitido una orden para negar la entrada a cualquier persona que no fuera un ataque al pueblo y ahora las cabezas de los clanes Nara y Yamanaka estaban digiriendo todo lo que habían visto y oído. En pocas palabras, hoy se ha convertido en un caso clásico de problemas.

El chico era la viva imagen de su sensei. Lleva el apellido de su predecesor y posee la mitad del legado de su sucesor caído. Y dada la apariencia del niño, cualquier posibilidad de desviar la atención de su identidad tenía pocas posibilidades de éxito. De hecho, Hiruzen estaba sorprendido de que su viejo amigo ya no le respirara por la espalda.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?" El Hokage inhaló profundamente desde su pipa, sintiendo que se lo había ganado teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido.

"Creo que nuestra división de inteligencia debe haber dejado caer la pelota", Inoichi comenzó la conversación, jadeando por los murmullos de Shikaku. "Antes de hoy, hubiera dicho que teníamos una red de información bastante exitosa. Tenemos agentes en casi todas las aldeas menores e incluso un informante exitoso en Suna y Kumo. Compilar eso con la información proporcionada por Jiraiya-sama, me sentí cómodo con nuestra nivel de Intel. Excepto que uno de los secretos más grandes del mundo shinobi fue descubierto, sin que nosotros sepamos, en el corazón de nuestra aldea. Peor aún, no teníamos ni idea de que existiera ".

"No olvidemos culminar la participación de uno de los ninjas desaparecidos de nuestra aldea". Shikaku le lanzó una mirada abiertamente desaprobadora de que el Hokage regresó con su propia mirada acerada. Ya se había arrepentido bastante de haber permitido que Orochimaru escapara, pero Hiruzen permitió que Shikaku se saliera con la falta de respeto por el momento. Suficientes jaulas habían sido sacudidas.

"Eso se combinó con un experto comodín fuinjutsu capaz de usar un jutsu de reencarnación además de resvelar la mitad del chakra del Kyuubi ..." Inoichi tragó y se levantó, mostrando tensión a través de su parte superior del cuerpo. "Simplemente no sé qué decir, Hokage-sama. Aquí me siento un poco fuera de mi alcance".

"Shikaku".El Naru estaba tenso como un tenso alambre ninja y simplemente asintió levemente. "¿Crees que el chico está mintiendo?"

"Seré franco, Hokage-sama". Shikaku tiró de un kunai libre y lo miró antes de volver a colocarlo en su bolsa de suministros. "No creo que el niño mienta, aunque creo que puede poseer más información de la que reveló". Sarutobi asintió, esa también fue su evaluación. "Realmente creo que él realmente quiere estar aquí y estoy impresionado por cómo respondió a Uchiha Shisui".

"Hmph".Inoichi resopló, rompiendo su coleta de lado a lado. Shikaku miró a su ex compañero de escuadrón con familiar impaciencia común al trío Ino-Shika-Cho. Inoichi simplemente rodó sus ojos antes de continuar. "También soy de la opinión de que el chico está diciendo la verdad. Ahora que sé lo que debo buscar, definitivamente puedo confirmar la presencia de un bijuu dentro de él. En todo caso, creo que tenemos suerte de haberlo recogido cuando lo hicimos."

"Si bien es problemático, me inclino a estar de acuerdo". Shikaku movió sus dedos mientras miraba el tablero de shogi vacío de Hiruzen con una mirada de concentración pellizcada. "El hecho es que nuestra información es limitada. Lo que sí sabemos es que era más que probable que alguien buscara un jinchuuriki cuando la mente aún era joven y maleable. Minato definitivamente es una edad perfecta para ser criado por cualquier pueblo y convertirse en un arma."

La boca de Hiruzen formó una línea sombría.

"¿Crees que quienquiera que atacó la ubicación de Minato fue después del bijuu?"

"Esa sería mi opinión, Hokage-sama".

"Kumo o Iwa encajarían esa factura con bastante facilidad, Sandaime-sama". Inoichi se ofreció voluntariamente, solo para que Shikaku se sentara con un peculiar tirón.

"¿Qué es?" Hiruzen exigió, con la voz cortada.

"Quizás el maestro de focas en cuestión era parte de un grupo de sobrevivientes de Uzushio ... o ex cautivos que estaban siendo perseguidos". La habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo a medida que aumentaban las posibles implicaciones. Si Kumo o Iwa hubieran obtenido alguna inteligencia crítica de focas, ciertamente tendrían la capacidad de causar daños devastadores con esa inteligencia. "Esto además proporciona una posible causa detrás de este asalto detallado de nuestro joven Senju. Vi la expresión de su cara y creo que sí fue testigo de algún tipo de escenario de masacre. Pero Uzumaki fuinjutsu era temido por una buena razón, si se descubría un grupo considerable todavía vivo ... "

El Sandaime cerró los ojos en silencioso arrepentimiento y tomó una larga bocanada de su pipa. "Serían objetivos para el sacrificio. Muy bien entonces, tenemos algunas teorías diferentes, todas plausibles, para trabajar".

"Y desafortunadamente no hay un punto de origen para comenzar una nueva búsqueda". Shikaku se frotó la frente antes de sonreír tristemente.

"Ese chico va a ser un objetivo tan pronto como se corra la voz". Inoichi reflexionó, expresión extrañamente anormalmente pesimista incluso por los términos de Yamanaka.

"Pero tan pronto como se corra la voz, puede aclarar algunas respuestas para nosotros. Y si alguien considera intentarlo, Konoha estará preparado". Hiruzen era consciente de que irradiaba intención asesina. Fuera de su oficina, el ANBU se movía como una colmena de insectos inquietos, pero su lealtad los mantenía a raya incluso si se los molestaba.

"Así que ..." Inoichi comenzó a hablar con cautela, sin poder hacer caso omiso de la intención de matar en su mayor parte, incluso si el hombre hacía un esfuerzo para seleccionar sus palabras con cuidado. "Esto sin duda será un impulso a la moral que nuestro pueblo necesita".

Shikaku parecía pensativo y Sarutobi hizo una mueca. La política era un aspecto desagradable de dirigir una dictadura militar, pero el clan fundador se había extinguido casi por completo, por lo que un nuevo "heredero" ciertamente sería motivo de celebración entre la población civil y shinobi.

"Puedo hacer que un destacamento de ANBU lo mire". Shikaku ofreció, cruzando sus brazos fuertemente. "Ya sea que hagamos el anuncio o no, el chico no es solo un Senju. Como un Jinchuuriki, será un activo del pueblo".

"El destino del niño ya no era el suyo desde el momento en que respiró". Hiruzen miró el retrato que rara vez miraba de su severo predecesor y se preguntó qué pensaría su sensei sobre el destino de sus jóvenes hombres del clan. Desde una perspectiva pragmática, sabía que Tobirama-sensei lo habría entendido y aprobado, pero ... una mirada audaz a Shodai, de cara amable, hizo que Sarutobi cerrara los ojos por un momento avergonzado.

 _Perdóname, Hashirama-sama. Este niño de tu línea será un símbolo de nuestra aldea y de la voluntad de fuego en la que creíste. No pienses que soy insensible, pero ahora soy Hokage y haré lo que debo._

"Tengo la intención de colocarlo bajo la protección del Clan Uchiha".

Inoichi contuvo el aliento bruscamente y Shikaku se calmó de la manera que solo Nara podía manejar tan perfectamente.

"Te arriesgas mucho haciéndolo". La cabeza de Nara finalmente murmuró. "Habrá oposición a esta decisión".

"Subestimación", Inoichi masajeó sus sienes con un gruñido. "Los Hyuugas van a ser un desastre".

"Teniendo en cuenta lo amable que Hizashi-san fue cuando conoció al joven Minato con el hermano de Itachi en la asistencia, dudo que las consecuencias sean las que imaginas". Sarutobi se frotó las manos, la mente firmemente atrincherada en una red de tramas. "Hiashi y Fugaku comparten una animosidad mutua, ese hecho no está en cuestión. Pero su hija estaba jugando muy feliz con Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y nuestro Senju".

Una vez más, el silenciado se apoderó de la habitación y el hombre reverenciado como el Kami de Shinobi sintió una onza de satisfacción ilógica por su logro. Los Hyuugas y los Uchiha eran de petróleo y agua, superando la notoriedad de la insatisfacción de Madara con el Clan Senju. Pero juntos, las posibilidades de combinación eran infinitas.

"Veo que ya estás considerando usar la posición de Minato para reintegrar al Clan Uchiha en la aldea". Shikaku lo confrontó audazmente, extendiendo una mano para colocar un puño cerrado sobre el escritorio del Hokage. "Pero hay un defecto en tu plan, Hokage-sama".

"Hablar entonces."

"Ese chico tiene un hermano. Circunstancias peculiares o no, Kakashi tendrá que criarlo".

"Hatake-san no es lo suficientemente estable como para criar al niño", espetó Inoichi, haciendo que Nara, que tenía la cara de piedra, se quedara corta. "Estoy a cargo del bienestar psicológico de nuestros shinobi y puedo decirles ahora mismo que Hatake está lejos de la muerte de Namikaze-sama. Él no está en posición de cuidar un pez dorado y mucho menos un animal de cuatro años. antiguo."

Algo extraño pasó a través de los ojos de Nara y el Kage reconoció que probablemente necesitaría ser tratado en algún momento.

"El Uchiha se encargará de los detalles de protección de Naruto con Itachi y Shisui manteniendo un ojo extraoficial sobre las cosas. Lo más importante es que estoy recordando a Jiraiya y Tsunade". Inoichi tragó audiblemente y Shikaku asintió bruscamente en comprensión después de que Hiruzen dirigió una mirada particular en su dirección. "Puede que tenga que decirle a Naruto-kun sobre su inquilino debido a Minato, pero no discutiré más el asunto".

"Tsunada-sama juró nunca regresar ..." Inoichi se detuvo ante la mirada positivamente glacial en su rostro.

"Tsunade volverá o se encontrará a sí misma como un ninja desaparecido. Tengo la intención de poner a Minato a su cuidado, conozco a mi estudiante lo suficiente como para creer que la comodidad de la familia puede ser lo que necesita para ayudarla". Al Sandaime le complació ver que algo como la aprobación brilló brevemente en los ojos del Nara antes de que la expresión del hombre se cerrara. Inoichi simplemente parecía preocupado, pero lo aceptó igual. "Todo lo que acabamos de discutir se clasificará en S-rank y no se discutirá con absolutamente nadie por ahora. Habrá una reunión del Consejo mañana por la mañana, ya que será inevitable y Danzo seguramente causará problemas. Inoichi-san, gracias por su tiempo y su visión. Te despiden por el momento ".

"En cualquier momento Hokage-sama", el hombre se inclinó, parecía que quería decir algo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Los dos hombres restantes esperaron en silencio y el Hokage se agachó, sacó dos vasos del cajón y sirvió un par de vasos de sake. El Comandante Jounin aceptó la bebida con un gruñido, derribándola antes de volverse a mirar la tabla shogi otra vez.

"¿Orochimaru, hmm?" Shikaku murmuró, la mente más grande de la aldea parecía aguda como un kunai finamente guardado. "He tenido un equipo en mente desde hace un tiempo. Todo lo que necesitamos es información sólida sobre un lugar y puedo preparar un equipo asesino".

"Sé que nunca aprobó mi decisión de dejar ir a Orochimaru". Admitir la verdad era una píldora amarga, pero el rostro juvenil de su alumno favorito estaba grabado en su corazón. La pérdida de su hijo había sido dolorosa, pero eso no había sido nada en comparación con el aguijón de la traición de Orochimaru. "De todos modos, si esta operación tiene éxito y sin tantas víctimas, necesito tu ayuda. Este incidente me ayudó a fortalecer mi resolución y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario, por mi propia mano si es necesario".

"Las explicaciones son innecesarias, Hokage-sama". Shikaku levantó la vista de su tabla con una sonrisa irónica. "Pero me complace que nuestra aldea finalmente tenga la oportunidad de poner a punto al mayor traidor. Y si bien tengo dudas acerca de utilizar al niño para calmar las tensiones entre los Uchiha, creo que la existencia de la oportunidad es demasiado buena para aprobarla". arriba."

"Muy bien, entonces. Shikaku, puedes irte".

El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta a un ritmo engañosamente casual antes de detenerse.

"Hokage-sama".

"¿Hmm?" Él infló su pipa, mirando a la luz del sol que proyectaba los últimos rayos sobre el cielo.

"Debes decirle a Uzumaki Naruto". Hiruzen contuvo el aliento, sintiendo como si fuera solo un escenario sin salida para el día.

"Lo consideraré."

Nada más fue dicho.Muy pronto, Hiruzen estaba solo con sus pensamientos escribiendo la primera de más de una docena de misivas que debían salir. Este fue especial. Un poco de chakra en un rollo preparado y uno de los sapos mensajeros de Jiraiya apareció.

"¡Yo!"

"Necesito que le lleves algo a Jiraiya".

"¡Lo tienes Sandaime-sama!"


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Perfecto!" El bollo que Mikoto estaba probando hizo un agradable crujido entre sus dientes. "Itachi mejor traiga a Sasuke-chan a casa a tiempo para almorzar".

Mikoto no era la clase de madre pegajosa que se preocupaba por un poco de tierra o ensombrecía a sus hijos dondequiera que iban. Si bien no era tan tenso como su marido cada vez más malhumorado, Mikoto hizo cumplir algunos conceptos básicos de la familia que debían respetarse con la excepción de las emergencias en la estación de su marido o las misiones de su hija mayor.

Regla número uno: te olvidas de quitarte las sandalias, estás limpiando el piso tú solo. Sasuke-chan, de tres años, ya había experimentado esa alegría particular; de hecho, Mikoto había colgado un recordatorio visual y enmarcado de la fusión posterior en la pared para que toda su familia lo viera. No hace falta decir que su pequeño Sasuke nunca había roto la regla de nuevo.

Regla número dos: tres comidas al día. Si bien la asistencia no podía ser obligatoria en el mundo en el que vivían, se sabía que Mikoto había entrado en la oficina de Fugaku en el trabajo y le daba al hombre una paliza verbal si no se había alimentado adecuadamente.

Regla número tres: las tareas y deberes deben completarse antes del juego. No hay problemas allí y no hay problemas previsibles en el futuro.

Regla número cuatro: kunai debe colocarse donde Sasuke no puede encontrarlos. Un viaje al hospital fue suficiente, ¡muchas gracias!

Tarareando ligeramente para sí misma, Mikoto hizo una rápida limpieza de estilo kunoichi de la cocina. Una pequeña pared para quitar el polvo de un accesorio, una solución rápida para afilar unos cuantos cuchillos de cocina de bordes apagados y un plumero arrojado con fuerza suficiente para devolverlo a su lugar en los armarios superiores.

Apartando las partículas invisibles de polvo de su delantal rosado, los agudos oídos de la ama de casa detectaron carcajadas. Fuera de las paredes del recinto de Uchiha, esos sonidos eran comunes, pero por dentro ... la mayoría de la gente era demasiado reservada y centrada en la represión emocional. Hubo días en los que consideró que emulando a los Hyuugas carecía de imaginación, pero dudaba de los airados ancianos. Validaría su punto de vista.

La curiosidad le hizo cosquillas, Mikoto ejecutó un shunshin ligero y reapareció en los escalones de la entrada. Cuando vio exactamente a _quién_ acompañaba a sus hijos, las piernas de Mikoto casi se derrumbaron debajo de ella. Lo único que la mantuvo en pie fue su orgullo y la voz en el fondo de su mente gritando que era una jounin, aunque jubilada, de la aldea.

 _... Kushina ... Kami ..._

Muy pocos individuos recordaban a Uzumaki Kushina y menos aún habrían atado a la vivaz pelirroja con la esposa adecuada y digna de Uchiha Fugaku. Mikoto nunca lo había olvidado. Como genin, habían compartido el mismo sensei y el mismo sueño. Nadie más habría trabajado tan duro para sacar su risa, pero Kushina lo hizo. Se enfrentaron a la muerte juntos en el campo de batalla y salieron victoriosos. A Mikoto se le había dicho en voz baja y temerosa acerca del estado jinchuuriki de su mejor amiga: ese día había terminado en lágrimas compartidas y abrazos apretados. El día en que Mikoto comenzó a trabajar con Itachi, Kushina se abrió paso hasta la sala de partos, cubierta todavía con la mugre de la misión, y plantó a Fugaku cara al suelo con un puño en el momento oportuno después de haber sido tan tonto como para detenerla; huelga decir que su mejor amiga había sido la segunda -después de ella misma, por supuesto- para sostener a su hijo primogénito. La guerra les había impedido verse con regularidad, pero Mikoto había estado allí el día que Namikaze se casó con su mejor amiga y se mantuvieron como amigos cercanos, incluso cuando solo tuvieron la oportunidad de ponerse al día durante el almuerzo. Luego llegó el décimo de octubre y su mejor amiga se perdió para siempre.

Y ahora, al ver a Naruto caminando hacia ella, la mujer Uchiha se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Kushina regresar y 'patearle el trasero' por no dar un paso al frente y hacer _algo._ La ley de Sandaime había sido la excusa perfecta para pasarle el dinero a otra persona, mientras se prometía a sí misma que lo controlaría una vez que el niño entrara en la Academia.

Mikoto nunca había notado a Naruto en el pueblo personalmente, pero con más de treinta mil ocupantes, era razonable que ella no lo hubiera visto. Por supuesto, Naruto solo tenía cuatro años, por lo que estaría viviendo en un orfanato.

Pero en los sueños más descabellados de Mikoto, nunca se habría preparado para lo mala que era la situación del niño a los cuatro años. Ahora, estaba congelada como si sus pies hubieran sido clavados en su lugar, viendo una versión en miniatura del Yondaime rebotar junto a su hijo petulante con la sonrisa cursi de Kushina pegada a su rostro. Excepto que la madre echó un vistazo a las sandalias que estaban ausentes de la banda de rodadura, la camisa raída, y el pelo que parecía que nunca se había presentado a un cepillo en toda su vida. Lo más notable de todo era la delgadez de su cuerpo que alimentaba el bulto creciente en su estómago.

Ahora Mikoto se sintió muy afortunada de haberse abstenido de almorzar. Lanzar no iba a mejorar la realidad de esta situación.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke notó que estaba allí y corrió a saludarla con una sonrisa brutalmente reprimida. Chicos, pensó, extendiendo la mano para besar el sedoso cabello negro de Sasuke, y robaron un momento para prepararse.

"Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke". Mirando más allá de su hijo menor, su primogénito la miró con un nivel de sospecha sorprendente que rápidamente reemplazó con una mirada en blanco, desinteresada. La destreza de su hijo en ocultar sus emociones era positivamente aterradora y si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, se hubieran dejado engañar. "Itachi. ¿Vas a presentarme a nuestro invitado?"

Un parpadeo de sorpresa apareció y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Mikoto contó eso como un éxito.

"Aa, hice nuevos amigos en el parque". Amigos como en plural, interesante. Aún más para que no haya ofrecido información adicional. "Le dije al dobe que podría almorzar con nosotros".

"¡Decir ah!" La rubia chilló ante un decibel verdaderamente aterrador que hizo que el grupo hiciera una mueca de dolor y un gato gritara desde la calle. "¡Prácticamente me suplicaste que vinieras, te quedaste atrapado!"

 _Kushina-chan ... definitivamente tu gaki._

"¡Chicos!" Mikoto gritó en su tono más dominante. Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron, mirándola con curiosidad. Se agachó para mirarlos a los ojos y sonrió suavemente. "Sin insultos, no es cortés, ¿ne?"

"¿Lo siento?" Naruto se rascó tímidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras que Sasuke simplemente le dio un Uchiha "Hn".

Tras decidir regresar a esta lección más tarde, Mikoto tomó la iniciativa y se presentó.

"Naruto-kun, puedes llamarme Mikoto-san, ¿de acuerdo?" Sintiendo que se había aclarado y necesitando un momento para ocultarse y recuperarse, se giró para volver a entrar solo para detenerse y llamar a los chicos. "Sandalias en la puerta, muchachos. Itachi, asegúrense de que se laven mientras yo preparo algunos platos para todos".

Mikoto hizo un trabajo rápido en la cocina: era su dominio después de todo. Escuchó a los niños entrar y sentarse en sillas. Tomando un momento para considerar, ella solo tomó tres platos. No había posibilidad de que ella fuera capaz de comer ahora mismo.

"Sasuke, tu casa es realmente agradable". No hay mucha sorpresa allí. "¿Se supone que el agua es cálida cuando te lavas las manos?" Derecha. Espere. ¡¿Qué?!

"La temperatura del agua es deliberadamente más alta para eliminar gérmenes de manera efectiva". Al menos Itachi fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no cuestionar nada.

"Oh." Hubo una pausa. "¿Qué es un germen?"

Oh, Kami. Por autoconservación, sintonizó la respuesta de su mayor y se mordió el labio.

Mikoto llenó lentamente tres tazas de agua idénticas, consciente de que tenía las manos un poco temblorosas. Con cuidado, la madre llevó las bebidas y las puso sobre la mesa para que rápido viaje de regreso y ella regresó con un plato de envolturas vegetales y sus triángulos de onigiri y los depositó frente a cada niño.

"¡Guau!" Naruto estaba literalmente babeando como un perro muerto de hambre. "Esto se ve increíble Mikoto-san".

"Gracias, Naruto-kun". Ella sonrió débilmente, disfrutando de la forma en que las mejillas de la rubia se pusieron rosadas a pesar del hecho de que su corazón corría demasiado para sentirse cómodo.

"¡Itidakimasu!" El coro cantaba.

Mikoto vaciló, pero finalmente se dejó caer en un asiento, casi congelada por la manera en que el rubio se metía la comida en la boca. La rubia estaba consumiendo comida de la manera en que alguien podría hacerlo si no estuviera seguro de cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de volver a comer, algo habitual en tiempos de guerra, pero ya no tan común. La falta de modales, mientras distraía, especialmente a Sasuke que había abandonado toda pretensión de furtividad y estaba abiertamente mirando horrorizado, podría ser explicable. Naruto todavía era bastante joven después de todo y crecer en un ambiente hostil probablemente no había sido propicio para el aprendizaje.

"Ah, sí", habló Mikoto, haciendo una nota para apartar a la rubia por modales en la mesa algún día. "¿Dónde vives Naruto-kun?" Había tres orfanatos de los que ella tenía conocimiento y seguramente se aseguraría de que llegara a casa sano y salvo. Y tal vez darle una buena lengua a quienquiera que estuviera a cargo de la cocina, por si acaso.

"Jiji me consiguió mi propio lugar cerca del parque". Él sonrió, exponiendo una cantidad deplorable de comida masticada para que todos la vieran. "Es bastante agradable".

"¿Tu propio lugar?" Ella repitió el loro. En algún lugar tenía que haber alguien bromeando con ella. O un genjutsu realmente horrible. ¡El hijo de Kushina era un desastre!

"Hmm, sí", se detuvo a comer, por lo que Mikoto estaba increíblemente agradecida, y se veía un poco incómoda. "A la gente no parece gustarme mucho, así que me echaron del orfanato".

"¡Tienes mi edad!" Sasuke se veía particularmente malvado, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa. En cualquier otro momento, Mikoto lo habría reprendido, pero no pudo encontrar el corazón para hacerlo cuando estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer. "¡No pueden hacer eso!"

"Lo hicieron." La respuesta de Naruto fue aún más silenciosa.

"Entonces es bastante afortunado que Naruto-kun haya encontrado un compañero en ti, otouto". Itachi comentó con bastante calma y lógica. Sasuke miró a su hermano sin comprender mientras Naruto solo se veía como un animal asustado que no sabía si quedarse o huir. "Cuando los compañeros se enfrentan a enormes dificultades, ¿qué harás con Sasuke? ¿Los abandonarás o elegirás caminar por un camino diferente y apoyar a tus amigos?"

"No le temo a nadie", replicó Sasuke, mostrándose bastante enojado. "Naruto es mi amigo y realmente no me importa lo que piensen".

"Entonces mi declaración se mantiene", comentó gravemente Itachi, antes de sacar dos dedos y golpear a su hermanito, ganándose un montón de desagrado por su acción. "Naruto-kun es afortunado de tenerte y por turno, tienes suerte de tener a Naruto como tu amigo".

Mikoto se mordió el labio.

 _Namikaze-sama, Kushina-chan, ¿he abandonado a tu hijo simplemente porque era la salida más fácil?_ _No quería que eso sucediera ... pero ... quizás también fallé._

"¡Así es, dattebayo!" _¡Dattebane!_ Mikoto iba a hacerlo mejor ... tenía que hacerlo. "Dime, ¿cómo es que tu hermano habla tan raro, Sasuke?"

"Eres el raro, dobe". ¡Naruto se enrojeció como una tetera a punto de estallar! "Y eres más fuerte que Minato y Hinata combinados".

Minato? Hinata? El primer nombre conjuró automáticamente una imagen de una rubia sonriente que murió con su mejor amiga. Hinata ... si no estaba equivocada ... ese era un nombre de Hyuuga.

"Sasuke hizo más de un amigo hoy". Itachi ofreció, sugiriendo que realmente podría leer su rostro a un grado avanzado. Era menos informativo de lo que habría esperado, pero dejó el asunto deslizarse por el momento. Había asuntos más importantes que atender.

"¿Qué tal si leemos algo?" Mikoto aplaudió juntas. Itachi, listo como un látigo, desapareció para obtener los materiales de lectura solicitados. Es un buen chico.

Volviéndose a los chicos, Sasuke parecía resignado pero no exactamente desagradable. Naruto ... parecía incómodo. La intuición de la madre sabía que algo más estaba mal. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras los conducía suavemente a la sala de estar. Naruto parecía asustado de tocar algo y eso retorció el cuchillo un poco más profundo en el corazón de Mikoto.

Itachi regresó con un montón de material de lectura y deliberadamente le dio la mirada a Sasuke. "Su más joven gruñó, pero inevitablemente se acomodó en un cojín desafiante en un asiento lejos de su aniki. Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke pero no se movió para alcanzar un libro.

Sacando uno de la pila, Mikoto le ofreció a Naruto una de las historias favoritas de Sasuke sobre el ninja que rescató a la hija de un daimyo.

"Aquí estamos. Dale una oportunidad a este, Naruto-kun".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Naruto se puso rígido, sus dedos apretaron la tapa del libro pero parecía que iba a su ejecución en lugar de leer un libro simple.

"¿Este no se ve bien? Siempre podemos elegir otro si lo desea". Ella rió suavemente, alborotando suavemente los mechones rubios enredados. Para su sorpresa, el chico se inclinó ligeramente sobre el toque antes de alejarse y mirarla con ojos que brillaban demasiado como para ser normales.

"Mikoto-sama ... yo ... bueno, quiero decir ..." comenzó Naruto, mirándola con una desesperación impotente que le quitó el aliento de su cuerpo.

Oh no. Esto fue ... esto en serio no podría ser correcto. Hiruzen no se _atrevería_ a tolerar este tipo de negligencia. ¡El hijo del Hokage caído ... el hijo de su _mejor amigo!_

"Naruto". Itachi debe haber sentido algo en su voz porque su pretensión de leer se desvaneció y él estaba mirando en su dirección como una tensa línea de alambre ninja. "Aún no has aprendido a leer, ¿verdad?"

Expresar la confesión debe haber sido demasiado difícil porque la rubia negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mirar a otra parte que no fuera en su dirección.

Un fuego estaba rugiendo a la vida dentro del vientre de la matriarca Uchiha. La mujer que había sido una de las mejores kunoichi de su pueblo regresó con venganza y determinación. Los jefes ciertamente iban a rodar esta noche y el primero en caer sería su marido si incluso hubiera sonado como un susurro de protesta. Uchiha Mikoto tenía posiblemente más influencia política que Fugaku porque, aunque el hombre era un jounin y casi se le garantizaría ganar en una pelea justa, Mikoto era mucho más inteligente.

No había forma de compensar el hecho de no haber revisado a Naruto antes. Si acabara de abrir los ojos en lugar de conformarse con su papel de ama de casa perfecta, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Eso ya no importaba. Lo que importaba era que Mikoto se negaba a mantener su cabeza enterrada en la arena y Uzumaki Naruto se merecía algo mejor que vivir en la lamentable existencia en la que se encontraba.

Puede haber algunas concesiones, pero Mikoto estaba decidida a salirse con la suya.

"Naruto", ella usó su fuerza no despreciable para izar al joven sobre su regazo. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se movió y se sentó un poco más cerca. La pequeña rubia estaba congelada, pero lentamente sintió que la pobre se relajó contra ella. "¿Cómo te gustaría aprender?"

El aplauso ensordecedor valió el sonido en sus oídos simplemente para experimentar el éxtasis de una niña feliz en sus brazos. _Esto_ iba a hacer que todas las molestias y los desacuerdos venideros valen la pena.

Desde el extremo opuesto del sofá, Mikoto nunca notó a Itachi observándola sin expresión ni notó la leve curva hacia arriba en los labios de su mayor.

"¿Te diviertes, chorro?" Su pierna fue golpeada ligeramente por un dedo y Minato se retorció ligeramente. Si tenía cosquillas, ciertamente no querría que un tramposo como Shisui lo supiera.

En lugar de disfrutar de la brisa fresca después de escapar de la sartén, Minato tarareó de acuerdo. Desde su percha Uchiha, el Senju tenía una vista decente y podía disfrutar de la vista de algunas personas familiares y muchas caras nuevas en la multitud. Las empresas luciendo pintura nueva y alguna que otra punzada familiar de chakra.

Cuando Minato se concentró, sus habilidades sensoriales se extendieron como una red que le permitía identificar las firmas de chakra de las personas con las que estaba familiarizado. Ahora, la firma de Shisui fue marcada en su memoria y la de Hiruzen fue bastante inolvidable ya que el Hokage eclipsó casi el de todos en el pueblo. Por supuesto, Naruto y Sasuke eran fáciles de discernir a unas pocas cuadras de distancia.

 **"¡No puedo creer que hayas permitido que ese hombre nos envíe a este nido de víboras!"** Un bijuu enfurecido no era cosa de risa, pero Minato había pasado casi dos décadas con su amigo voluble así que el aire de amenaza alrededor del zorro no lo engañó ni por un instante.

 _'Kurama, ¿qué hubieras querido que hiciera?_ _¿Dile que amenazaste con matarlos a todos?_ _De alguna manera, creo que hubiéramos terminado en una celda en lugar de haber sido liberados y puestos bajo custodia protectora "._

 **'Excepto la facilidad de acceso que tendrá un clan despreciable cuando decidan hacer su movimiento'.**

 _'No va a volver a suceder._ _Estamos aquí para cambiar todo eso '._

 **'No estoy ayudando a esa inmundicia.** **Haz lo que te plazca, pero recuerda mis palabras, una de ellas me muestra su Sharingan ... Voy a destriparlas.**

 _'Gracias, Kurama'._

"¿Todos estarán de acuerdo con que vaya contigo?" Minato preguntó, bastante curioso por escuchar cuál sería la respuesta de Shisui.

"No te preocupes, pequeña plata. El Hokage va a tener una conversación con Fugaku-sama y hacerle saber que te vas a quedar con nosotros". La repentina acumulación de chakra en el cuerpo del Uchiha fue su única advertencia antes de que Shisui se lanzara hacia delante con un chakra mejorado. El chunin debajo de él se rió entre dientes cuando sus dedos laxos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor del cuello alto de la camisa del clan Uchiha. "Lo siento. Supongo que debo haber olvidado decirte que te agarres fuerte".

Sí, como si Minato estuviera a punto de creer que simplemente se le olvidó. ¿Los niños normales realmente se enamoraron de eso?

"No quiero que Naruto se quede solo". Minato sonrió burlonamente cuando las manos que sostenían sus piernas se tensaron levemente. "¿Puede quedarse él también?"

"No es para preocuparse." Shisui fue rápido para tranquilizarlo y el ex Kage hizo una nota mental para aprovechar las tendencias simpáticas. "Blondie siempre puede estrellarse en mi sofá o en la cama con nosotros. Va a ... va a funcionar".

Shisui saludó con la mano a un guardia y Minato imitó el gesto, bastante satisfecho de sí mismo cuando el hombre hizo una doble mirada y miró al chico Senju con una mirada confundida.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Minato le preguntó a Shisui inocentemente, bien consciente de por qué el guardia parecía tener dos tonos de pálido por un golpe.

"Oh, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un gaki Senju estuvo con nosotros Uchiha". Shisui se rió y hábilmente cambió de tema. "La casa de Sasuke está justo allí. ¿Estás listo para jugar con esos dos?"

Minato estaba consciente de los susurros que venían de atrás mientras algunos miembros del clan intercambiaban palabras. Sin duda, Shisui quería evitar una multitud convergente ya que su ritmo había subido un escalón hasta que estaba justo por debajo de un trote.

La casa del gran clan, con la que Minato estaba íntimamente familiarizado, apareció a la vista. Shisui tocó ligeramente sus tobillos.

"Me voy a shunshin al patio trasero. Creo que los chicos deben estar afuera. Espera, pequeña plata".

Minato lo hizo, disfrutando de la emoción del movimiento de alta velocidad que era demasiado rápido para que sus ojos escarlata se mantuvieran al tanto en este momento. En un estallido de chakra verde, reaparecieron en la parte posterior de la propiedad masiva, el sonido del agua corriendo haciendo cosquillas en las orejas de Minato. Sacudiendo los oídos para aliviar la sensación de zumbido, vio a Itachi resguardando un poco de material de lectura por el rabillo del ojo y acercándose a Shisui.

Agitando levemente al acercarse a Uchiha, Minato trazó el sonido del agua corriendo a su izquierda. Sus amigos estaban agachados al lado de un enorme estanque koi que no era tímido en profundidad o ancho; Minato imaginó que debió de haber llevado especialistas tanto al doton y al suiton ninjutsu, y quizás al pulgar verde de un Yamanaka para juntar una zona ajardinada tan masiva.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban ajenos a su llegada y el rubio se veía a dos segundos de sumergirse de cabeza. Por supuesto, un mar fascinante de criaturas tan increíbles sería emocionante para cualquier niño. Eso y el pobre niño probablemente nunca se habían permitido cerca de algo así en su corta vida.

"¡Guau Sasuke! ¡No puedo creer que tengas un estanque de peces en tu patio trasero! ¡Apuesto a que estos muchachos preparan sabrosos rollos de sushi!" Sasuke resopló incrédulo y Minato casi se plantó en la desesperación; por supuesto, Naruto solo vería el posible buffet en lugar de la estética. Él realmente debería haberlo sabido mejor ahora. "¡Oh, vamos a atrapar uno para tu mamá! ¡Apuesto a que apreciaría la ayuda!"

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Podría Naruto incluso nadar?

"Naruto espera!" Minato gritó: demasiado tarde.

El hiperactivo nudillo se abalanzó sobre un pez escarlata moteado. Shisui se rompió un poco de risa, Itachi suspiró, y Sasuke se lanzó hacia adelante para atrapar la parte posterior de la camisa de Naruto. Demasiado lento, el impulso del rubio dio un salto mortal al par sobre el labio rocoso hacia el estanque con un chapoteo ruidoso.

Peces coloridos se dispersaron en todas direcciones, pero Minato ya se estaba moviendo. Aprovechando el agarre flojo de Shisui en sus tobillos, el Senju se retorció como una anguila y plantó sus pies sobre los hombros del adolescente. Tratando a Shisui como un trampolín, Minato se lanzó hacia adelante y hacia abajo; el descenso no fue el típico movimiento coordinado de Yondaime, y su aterrizaje estuvo lejos de ser elegante, pero el Senju aterrizó de pie con un ligero tambaleo antes de disparar hacia el estanque.

Vagamente oyó que Itachi y Shisui hablaban detrás de él, pero Minato apartó ese pensamiento cuando llegó al borde del estanque, justo cuando la superficie estalló para escupir a dos jóvenes empapados. Las hebras de algas se aferraban en grupos a las cabezas de ambos chicos y Sasuke furiosamente se quitaba el agua de los ojos y arrojaba la almohadilla de lirio aferrada a sus cabellos de ébano.

"¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!" Sasuke miró a Naruto como si hubiera asesinado a su familia justo en frente de él. "¡Este estanque es para decorar! ¡No nadamos en esto y tampoco comemos pescado!"

"¡Tú eres quien me empujó!" Naruto se atragantó, escupiendo algo que tal vez se había escapado. Minato tragó saliva y resolvió _no_ mencionar este momento a Gamabunta-sama en el futuro. "¿Y cómo diablos se supone que debería saber que no se come estos peces? ¿Por qué querría tener un montón de pescado que no coma de todos modos?"

"¡Um, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, he vuelto!" Minato realizó la sonrisa y saludo que había funcionado como un amuleto en muchas ocasiones con los amigos de Kushina.

La discusión vaciló y los chicos se volvieron hacia su saludo, Naruto se iluminó como el sol y la ira de Sasuke se aquietó cuando hizo un gesto incómodo.

"¡Minato-chan!"

Para su crédito, el ex Yondaime no pestañeó esta vez en el honorífico. Naruto solo estaba tratando de ser afectuoso y viviría con eso. ¡Él haría!

"Debe estar frío", Minato se puso en cuclillas y extendió su mano. "Déjenme ayudarlos a salir".

"No es una oportunidad, pequeña plata". La voz de Shisui era un susurro ominoso justo al lado de la oreja. "¡Esto es por usarme como trampolín!"

La parte inferior de una sandalia hizo contacto con su trasero y el niño Senju chilló mientras era literalmente pateado en el estanque de koi del Uchiha. En el último momento, Minato se las arregló para girar en el aire para evitar un "belly-flop" pero aun así cayó fuerte, escuchando los gritos indignados de sus amigos mientras las oscuras profundidades lo tragaban. Inevitablemente, el agua estaba fría pero no helada, pero al menos la piscina era lo suficientemente profunda para evitar caer inconsciente en el fondo. Pero en un segundo de aterrizaje, dos pares de brazos lo agarraron firmemente y lo arrastraron hacia arriba.

Le ardían los ojos y estaba agradecido por las manos sorprendentemente robustas que lo mantenían en pie. Shisui era un hombre muerto caminando. Hackeando otra bocanada de agua, estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, pero Sasuke y Naruto demostraron ser pequeños, poderosos y fuertes.

"¿Estás bien, Minato?" La voz de Sasuke tenía una suave inflexión, reflejando la genuina preocupación del otro chico.

"Viviré. Gracias por el rescate, muchachos". Murmuró Minato, sacudiendo el agua de sus orejas y temblando con fuerza mientras el viento soplaba. "Pensé que Shisui era agradable, pero puede que tenga que reconsiderar mi opinión".

"Sí, ese gumhead es un verdadero idiota. Vamos a tener que hacer que ese tipo sea bueno". La voz de Naruto adoptó un tono helado, casi sanguinario, que desafiaba el hecho de que sus labios eran azules; y más allá de eso, Minato podría haber jurado que sentía una leve intención asesina que emanaba del vengativo niño de cuatro años.

"No te preocupes". Aparentemente Sasuke había heredado algunas de las peculiaridades de personalidad más interesantes de Madara porque Minato palideció ligeramente ante la mirada venenosa dirigida directamente a Shisui. "Vamos a derribarlo. Tal vez algo más permanente que la goma la próxima vez".

"Naruto-kun parece tener una personalidad muy creativa". Naruto se hinchó y Minato se desenganchó cuidadosamente de su apoyo, sacudiendo el agua con su dedo. "Puede tener una idea poco ortodoxa de que podemos hacer un buen uso".

Fue un poco aterrador. Un Uchiha, un Uzumaki y un Senju se unieron bajo una bandera de venganza. De alguna manera, Minato imaginó que esto no era exactamente lo que Nidaime-sama tenía en mente acerca de cambiar el futuro, pero uno apenas podía cuestionar los resultados.

"¡Sé exactamente lo que pasa!" Gritó Naruto, chapoteando un poco en el agua turbia. La rubia se sobresaltó y tropezó con Minato cuando algunos de los peces recuperaron su coraje y nadó lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus cuerpos viscosos los atacaran. "Eh, ¿verdad? ¿Pinturas?"

"Me gusta." Admitió Sasuke, volviendo una desagradable mirada hacia su hermano supervisor. "¿Vas a advertirle, nii-san?"

"No." Itachi respondió sin comprender y habló sin girarse. "Kaa-san, ¿debo traer toallas?"

"Por favor." Una voz maternal gritó con calma.

Era la primera vez que veía a Mikoto-san en mucho tiempo. Mientras que Kushina había sido brillante y llameante como el sol, Mikoto pertenecía al brumoso resplandor de la luz de la luna. La elegante mujer no cambiaba con su cabello oscuro y ondulado, su rostro sin arrugas y los graciosos movimientos de una kunoichi que había visto el combate una y otra vez y había salido mujer caminó hacia ellos con la gracia de una pantera y el ex Kage estaba seguro de que estaba armada, aunque la matriarca había hecho un excelente trabajo ocultando ese hecho.

Había una emoción indescifrable en los ojos de la mujer en la que Minato no confiaba en especular. Mikoto definitivamente le dio una vez -todo lo que podía cuando se enfrentaba a un niño empapado en un estanque de peces- antes de volverse a mirar a Naruto y Sasuke cada uno por turno, pero se quedó más tiempo con su hijo con una especie de determinación su.

"¿Quiero saber cómo terminaron ustedes tres allí?" Mikoto cruzó sus manos, la paciencia de una madre regresando a la mujer Uchiha.

"Ehehe", subió y bajó Naruto, con Sasuke pisándole los talones. En lugar de continuar, Sasuke hizo una pausa y extendió la mano, tomó la mano de Minato, plantó sus pies y ayudó a levantarlo. El agarre era un deber sospechoso para la baba y el agua, pero el Senju trepó y lanzó una amplia sonrisa al solícito Uchiha. Comportamiento atípico para un joven, pero definitivamente un signo de buen corazón.

"Gracias, Sasuke-kun". Las orejas del otro chico se sonrojaron y él asintió una vez antes de seguir a Naruto, Minato pisándole los talones.

No había señales del joven dañado que había arreglado la resurrección del Hokage de Konoha. Este Uchiha no había perdido a sus seres queridos, ni pasó su vida persiguiendo a un hermano que voluntariamente había desempeñado el papel de verdugo. El Sasuke del futuro estaba contaminado y tal vez más allá de la capacidad de cualquier persona para alcanzar a excepción de ... Minato esperaba que nunca más tuviese que ver ese destino.

"-¡dijo que ibas a hacer sushi!" Naruto señaló el estanque, buscando desesperadamente que la matriarca Uchiha le creyera. "Entonces, pensé que sería mejor atrapar uno de los peces para la cena ... Sasuke me dijo después de que nos caímos que no los comemos".

Una carcajada cortó más disculpas y una mano pálida cubrió su boca en un intento desesperado de reprimir una línea de risitas.

Los hijos de Mikoto parecían inseguros de cómo reaccionar exactamente, pero Naruto simplemente sonrió tímidamente a la belleza de cabello oscuro cuyos ojos brillaban con diversión.

"Naruto-kun, no me he reído en mucho tiempo. Gracias". La matriarca Uchiha sonrió antes de colocar sus manos en sus caderas. "Entonces, debes ser Minato-kun. Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto. Shisui acaba de decirme que te quedarás con nosotros".

Manteniéndose alejado de sus amigos, Minato se inclinó cortésmente. "Mi nombre es Senju Minato. Me disculpo por la intrusión pero-"

"¿No te quedarás conmigo?" La atroz falta de modales de su hijo, no porque Minato le eche la culpa a Naruto, hizo que reapareciera atronador y pareciera una parte desconsolada y la otra parte resignada.

"No es para preocuparse." Mikoto pareció sentir la tormenta y se apresuró a suavizar las cosas. "Ya tuve la intención de tenerte a pasar la noche con nosotros Naruto-kun".

"Tú ... ¿quieres que me quede?" La incredulidad que manchaba las palabras del rubio era palpable y Minato tuvo que contenerse cuando el rubio se puso un poco brumoso. La posibilidad nunca se le había ocurrido a Naruto y Minato se sintió indescriptiblemente agradecido con el mejor amigo de Kushina.

Sasuke parecía estar tomando las noticias bien. El otro chico parecía confundido, pero no realmente disgustado. Minato se conformó con contar eso como una victoria.

"Hacemos." La madre dijo firmemente antes de dispararle a Minato una mirada calculadora y cautelosa; el ex Kage entendió que Mikoto veía su presencia como de naturaleza más política que cualquier otra cosa, pero la perspectiva de la mujer probablemente se vio afectada por sus interacciones con Sasuke y Naruto. "Ambos son bienvenidos aquí, Naruto y Minato. Aunque, creo que los tres necesitan una limpieza profunda. Hueles a pescado".

"Sí." Itachi calló desde donde había reaparecido junto al codo de Sasuke sosteniendo un montón de toallas cuidadosamente dobladas. Sin perder el ritmo, el hermano mayor evitó ágilmente un golpe de Sasuke y golpeó a su hermano en la frente. "Lo siento, Sasuke. No puedo jugar contigo ahora ... hueles ofensivo".

"Deberíamos bromear con él también". Naruto murmuró oscuramente.

"Hn"

"¡Gracias, Mikoto-sama!" Minato se inclinó de nuevo, sabiendo bien el aprecio del clan Uchiha por las costumbres.

"No hay necesidad de tales formalidades, Minato-kun". La matriarca respondió amablemente, doblando rápidamente a cada uno de ellos en una toalla y ordenándoles que se desnudaran. "Les pediré a ustedes dos ropa prestada por Sasuke para esta noche. Ya veremos el día de mañana. Pero primero ... vamos a dejar que limpien a los niños".

Ahora eso no suena nada mal ... ¿verdad?

La cena _fue_ sushi, pero recién salido del mercado y definitivamente no del estanque. Shisui había fingido no darse cuenta de que los tres jóvenes le lanzaban miradas desagradables y tenía una conversación principalmente unilateral sobre la habilidad shunshin de Shisui que supuestamente le había valido el apodo de teletransportador. Ningún conocimiento era inútil, por lo que Minato había almacenado ese pequeño bocado de información para su posterior consideración.

Mikoto se había cepillado todo el pelo, Sasuke había vuelto a una forma natural casi aviar en la que Minato definitivamente no hizo ningún comentario. Naruto honestamente no se veía tan diferente excepto que la madre obviamente había tomado tijeras a los lados para que las púas de la rubia parecieran menos descuidadas. Minato se había congelado como alguien petrificado, pero se había relajado rápidamente hasta que fue como un montón de goo feliz; el Senju se sorprendió por lo _increíble que_ se sentía tener a alguien peinándose. No es de extrañar que Kushina siempre le pidiera que se cepillara el pelo. ¡Fue increíble!

Ni siquiera Shisui había escapado del trabajo del cabello. Mikoto lo había intimidado hasta que se sentó y ahora el Uchiha lucía un corte de pelo y lloraba su cabello con algunas lágrimas realmente sonrió cuando Mikoto le quitó el llanto y le dijo que entrenara más duro. La venganza no debería ser la respuesta, pero el Senju se sentía un poco autorizado en este punto.

¿Cuántas de estas camisetas tenía Sasuke? Minato, Naruto y Sasuke vestían idénticos conjuntos de pijamas de seda negra. Naruto se había inquietado con los botones, pero se había detenido rápidamente después de ver lo irritada que estaba Mikoto. Rápidamente se estaba volviendo obvio que Naruto prefería prenderse fuego que disgustar a la matriarca del clan.

Minato no precisó exactamente lo que estaba molestando a Naruto hasta que el sol humano rebotando voluntariamente se arrastró en el regazo de Mikoto después de la cena para mirar la historia de un niño y vio a la mujer revolver el cabello rubio y sonar cuidadosamente los personajes en un libro.

A continuación, golpeó a Minato que Naruto anhelaba el contacto que solo una madre podía proporcionar, que Kushina no podía proporcionar.

 _Obito, ¿cómo pudiste permitir que Madara te retorciera en la sombra del chico que eras?_ _No sé si alguna vez lo entenderé y tal vez sea egoísta, pero no quiero._

Minato estaba más que un poco adormilado después de jugar con sus nuevos amigos, la inquisición en el hospital y limpiar el departamento de Naruto, lo que probablemente había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo si su instinto instintivo con respecto al comportamiento de Mikoto era una señal de algo.

Arrastrando los pies hacia el sofá, sintió un momento de añoranza al mirar la imagen de un padre y un niño que era doloroso mirar simplemente porque reabría viejas heridas. Minato nunca podría envidiar a su hijo la alegría de una madre, especialmente si Mikoto estaba dispuesta a asumir el papel, pero momentos como estos le recordaban lo mucho que se había perdido.

Namikaze Minato había usado toda su ira hace mucho tiempo, pero su hijo merecía estar sentado con Kushina frente a la chimenea. Naruto debería haber sido capaz de sentarse en la mesa y hacer su primera puñalada en fuinjutsu con _él._

Excepto que Senju Minato estaba desperdiciando sus remordimientos en las posibilidades que nunca llegarían a ser, sin importar cuán profundamente deseara lo contrario. Apartándose del momento tierno entre los dos, Minato saltó junto a Sasuke.

El otro chico gruñó en reconocimiento e inclinó levemente su libro para que Minato pudiera ver. Murmurando un agradecimiento, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano con cansancio y se sentó para leer sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

Antes de que lo supiera, Minato sintió que su percepción se desvanecía en una oscuridad artificial y en el siguiente instante estaba sentado junto a un inquieto Kurama cuyo chakra estaba notablemente más lleno como una planta marchita que se había iluminado con un poco de luz solar.

 _'Kurama?'_

 **'Estamos en territorio enemigo'.** _Kyuubi retumbó en desagrado._ _Minato ignoró la ira de Kurama y avanzó hasta que se sentó, con la cabeza apoyada en el pelaje de Kurama._

 _'Sé que no te gusta el Clan Uchiha, pero tenemos mayores preocupaciones'._

 **"No me gusta esto".** _El bijuu tembloroso se agachó hasta que estuvo descansando en el fresco suelo de su paisaje mental, con las colas agitándose detrás de él como un felino nervioso._ **'Pero puede que tengas razón.** **Fuera de tu paisaje mental, por cada momento que pasa, tal vez pasen cinco minutos aquí.**

 _'Eso es perfecto._ _Tenemos que hablar sobre lo poco que sabemos sobre el futuro si queremos cambiar el futuro "._

 **'Eso es bastante limitado, ¿no?** **¿Por qué no te enfocas en volverte más fuerte de lo que eras antes y motivar a tu gaki y algunos de los demás a entrenar duro para lo que sabes que viene? '**

 _'No tan fácil._ _De acuerdo, entonces sé que Orochimaru mató a Sandaime-sama durante los Exámenes Chunin en Konoha en los que participó Naruto. Entonces ... ¿eso fue dentro de ocho o nueve años?_

 **'Eso puede que nunca suceda,'** _estalló Kurama sin esfuerzo en su burbuja._ **'Con usted fijando a Orochimaru para sus crímenes futuros, Konoha puede decidir moverse contra él más pronto.'**

 _'Lo había considerado'._ _Minato comentó, moviéndose más cerca mientras se acurrucaba en el pelaje del zorro._ _Había sido un problema en su viejo cuerpo y era tan perturbador en su nuevo cuerpo, pero aborrecía el frío y Kurama irradiaba calor._ _Obligingly, el bijuu movió una de sus colas sobre él y el Senju se acurrucó en la piel._ _"Pero, pensé que debería al menos ponerlo por ahí"._

 **'Ese brillante gaki de Itachi eliminó al Uchiha'.** _El bijuu definitivamente sonaba orgulloso de ese pequeño genocidio._

' _Sip, agregando eso a la lista de cosas que absolutamente necesitamos cambiar'._ _Kurama resopló enojado y Minato trató de apelar al lado lógico del zorro._ _"Sabes que unos pocos usuarios talentosos de Sharingan serían una ayuda significativa contra las fuerzas de Obito"._

 **'Multa.** **Pero no esperes que me sienta feliz por eso.**

 _'Oh, créanme, yo no'._ _Minato cerró los ojos solo para chisporrotear cuando la cola se movió de nuevo, golpeándolo en la cara._ _Arrastrando hacia abajo la extremidad crispada, Minato suspiró._ _Con Kurama, la represalia simplemente no era una opción._ _"De todos modos, vimos algunos de los conjuntos de habilidades de Sasuke y Naruto en el futuro, por lo que debería ser capaz de ayudar en su desarrollo con algunas de las cosas que observé._ _Pero Sasuke mencionó que Danzo confirmó el papel de Itachi en la masacre._ _Por lo tanto, podemos suponer con seguridad que Danzo desempeñó un papel de algún tipo en la planificación._ _Aunque con Shimura Danzo, me inclino a creer que hay más que no sabemos de lo que incluso Sasuke habría sospechado "._

 **"No sé nada de este personaje de Danzo, pero si es tan peligroso como sugieren tus emociones ... podré localizarlo con bastante facilidad si llegara a ser necesario.** **Y con tu capacidad sensorial Senju evolucionada, estarás más cerca del nivel en el que estabas cuando usaste mi chakra ".**

 _'Como estamos ahora, no somos rival para un genin'._ _Minato murmuró, inclinando la cabeza en sus pensamientos._ _La superficie espejada del agua se reflejaba en él._ _"Pero es bueno tener opciones"._

 **"Sabemos que Obito está usando a esa criatura Zetsu infundida con el vil chakra del Shodai Hokage".** _Kurama comentó, obviamente inquieto._ **'Y ese otro que no sea Orochimaru usó Edo-Tensei para resucitar a Madara'.**

 _"Creo que el responsable individual debe haber sido de Konoha o un asociado de Orochimaru después"._ _No tenemos suficiente información y esa persona no es el verdadero problema aquí._ _El verdadero problema es evitar Edo Tensei por completo o crear una contramedida._ _El hecho de que Madara descarte el mostrador también es preocupante "._

 **"Prefiero no plantear esta idea porque va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, pero ¿podrías Edo-Tensei a alguien?"**

' _En teoría ... tal vez, ¿pero realmente querría hacer eso?_ _De todos modos, no pareció ayudarnos demasiado._

 **'¿Para salvar al mundo?'** Recordar las almas de los difuntos era una realidad desagradable que Minato preferiría no tratar, ¿pero como último recurso?

 _'Lo pensaré, pero preferiría evitar hacerlo a menos que no haya otra forma'._

 **"Aparte de tus observaciones en el campo de batalla de varios shinobi y el hecho de que las naciones realmente lograron dejar de lado sus diferencias, aunque sea temporalmente, creo que sabemos muy poco".**

 _"Mucho está cambiando," protestó Minato._ _"Tengo la sensación de que Tsunade no estaba presente en el pueblo en este punto._ _Y Naruto ciertamente tendrá mucha más ayuda esta vez._ _Tú y yo nos aseguraremos de eso._ _Pero, si hay una posibilidad de que puedas hablar con tu otra mitad? "_

 **"Por todo lo que han pasado algunos años, tu sello que le pusiste a Naruto todavía es bastante crudo.** **Creaste el sello para permitir un flujo constante de chakra para mezclarlo con el de Naruto durante un período de tiempo, pero el sellado debilitó mi otra mitad más fuerte de lo normal simplemente porque arrancaste mi chakra yin ".**

 _'Lo siento por eso, Kurama'._ _Minato se disculpó, no por primera vez, y lejos de la última vez._ _"Acabo de hacer lo que pensé que debía hacer"._

 _'_ **Hiciste lo que creías que era lo correcto'.** _El zorro apenas sonaba feliz por eso, pero tampoco lo incitaba a enfurecerse como lo hizo una vez._ _Y después de todo este tiempo, ciertamente fueron amigos._ **"Hemos pasado por esto más veces de las que puedo recordar, Minato.** **Guarda tus disculpas por alguien que se preocupa por entretenerlos, eso ciertamente no soy yo.**

 _'Kurama, sé que acabas de decir que aún no puedes contactarte con tu contraparte', comenzó Minato con cuidado, consciente de que la pupila rajada seguía sus movimientos._ _'¿Pero puedes ponerte en contacto con los otros bijuu?'_

 **"Temía que me lo pidieras".** _Murmuró Kurama, flexionando sus garras._ **'Nunca debí haberte dicho acerca de nuestra capacidad de comunicación'.**

 _"Sin duda sería un gran beneficio si tus hermanos no fueran capturados, Kurama-sama"._ _Minato tejió apenas un poco de diplomacia en su tono._ _El bijuu no quedó impresionado fácilmente por las formalidades, pero de todos modos se mostró inclinado a intentarlo._ _'Sé que realmente te importan a todos ellos en el fondo incluso si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvisteis todos vez me contaste sobre la casa del sabio._

 **'Apenas lo recuerdo'.** _Fue una protesta débil._ _Kurama lo sabía._ _Minato lo sabía._ _Y Kurama sabía que Minato lo sabía._ _Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra durante unos minutos._

 _"Una vez me dijiste que solo había un ser humano que alguna vez habías respetado, que alguna vez amó"._ _Minato persuadió gentilmente, rascando una de las orejas extra grandes de Kurama en uno de sus lugares favoritos, aunque la tarea era mucho más difícil ahora que Minato era mucho más pequeño._ _'¿No crees que hubiera querido que salvaras a tus hermanos?'_

 **'Muy bien.'** _Eso fue inesperado._ _Minato había estado esperando más de una pelea._ ' **Gyuki y Matatabi estarán lo suficientemente seguros por su cuenta por ahora.** **Ese individuo Killer B estaba peleando con Naruto al final.** **No los contactaré en el corto plazo.**

 _'¿Y los otros?'_

 **'Isobu no me atrevo a contactarme.** **Puedo sentir la suciedad del genjutsu del Uchiha nublando la tortuga incluso desde la distancia.** _Obito había tenido uno tan temprano?_ _¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso?_ **'Kokuo y Son Goku tienen contenedores de Iwagakure.** **Para su seguridad, Minato, me niego a contactarme con ellos hasta más tarde.**

 _Minato no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo, pero podía decir que Kurama hablaba en serio, así que simplemente estuvo de acuerdo y se retractó del problema._ _Por ahora._

 **'Saiken y Choumei fueron algunos de mis hermanos más agradables,'** _admitió Kurama, una sonrisa astuta mostrando una boca llena de colmillos._ **'Podía hablar con ellos sin temor a verse comprometido'.**

 _Esa fue una mejor respuesta de la que podría haber esperado._ _A pesar de los numerosos aspectos negativos, había al menos dos bijuu con los que su viejo amigo había aceptado comunicarse, pero ¿no había ninguno desaparecido?_

 _'¿Y el Ichibi?'_ _¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez?_ _'¿Shukaku?'_

 **'Ese tanuki es más problemas de lo que vale.** **Olvídalo.'**

 _'¡Kurama!'_ _Reprendió a su viejo amigo, sinceramente decepcionado por la abrupta negativa._ _'Nadie es perfecto._ _Él es tu hermano y él necesitará tu ayuda._

 **'No.'**

 _'¿Por qué no?'_

 **'Ese bastardo de arena ya está enloquecido.** **Si ofreciera decirle algo, me acusaría de tratar de suicidarme.** **No necesito** _**tratar**_ **de hacer eso '.**

 _Sintiéndose como si fuera un ser milenario en lugar de su obstinado compañero, Minato suspiró y pinchó a su amigo peludo con cuidado._ _'Tal vez deberías acercarte a él de una manera dicho antes que Shukaku tiene síndrome de perro pequeño ... tal vez usar eso._ _Desafía a él en su lugar '._

 **'¿Desafiarlo?'** _Anzuelo, línea y plomo._ _Minato aplaudió mentalmente._

 _"Si él no es racional, apelar a la razón no funcionará"._ _Minato metió el recordatorio._ _"Pero si anticipas su reacción, debería ser simple para su hermano mayor jugar con su locura y manipularlo para que haga lo que tú quieres que haga"._

 **'Lo consideraré'.** _Probablemente lo mejor que iba a salir de la situación._ **"Trataré de contactar a Saiken primero.** **Lo encuentro el menos desagradable de todos excepto quizás Isobu.** **Mi concentración estará en otra parte, así que no esperes saber de mí por un tiempo.** **Buena suerte, gaki.**

 _'Gracias, Kurama'._ _Con avidez, abraza una enorme pata y entierra su rostro en el pelaje._ _Luego se separa de su compañero peludo y termina el paisaje mental compartido._

Se ha ido apenas unos segundos y está agradecido por eso. Minato es capaz de concentrarse en las imágenes y la escritura sin problemas y siguió su camino, encontrándose sorprendentemente involucrado con la historia simplista, pero interesante sobre un cachorro de lobo que viaja a través de las naciones elementales en busca de su padre.

"¡De acuerdo, todos! ¡Hora de dormir!" Mikoto levantó a Naruto conmocionado cuando ella se para, pero Minato está preparado y solo sonríe alentadoramente a la rubia de aspecto confuso.

"Voy a poner a Naruto en su propia habitación por esta noche", anunció Mikoto, volviéndose mientras todavía cargaba a Naruto que había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la madre tolerante como un mono. "Minato, me temo que tendrás que acostarte con uno de los chicos. Puedes dormir con quien te sientas más cómodo, aunque debo advertirte que Sasuke-chan es como un pulpo".

"No soy." El niño de cuatro años gritó petulantemente.

"Si a Naruto no le importa volver a compartir, me alegra quedarme con él". El Senju ahogó un bostezo somnoliento.

Mikoto murmura de acuerdo antes de llevarlos a todos hacia las habitaciones. De hecho, tomó a Minato desprevenido cuando lo presionaron contra una almohada suave, sin recordar el viaje a la habitación ni levantarse. Parpadeando, es la cara de Itachi sobre su joven asombrado con una sonrisa furtiva en su rostro.

Un dedo asomó su frente y el Senju pestañeó levemente al heredero Uchiha.

"Buenas noches, Minato-kun".

Una protesta más vocal se expresa a su lado y Minato se relaja un poco cuando escucha que Naruto murmura una protesta.

"Buenas noches, Naruto-kun".

"Noche, Itachi-san". Murmuró Minato, con los ojos caídos.

"Mañana va a ser un gran día, chicos, es mejor que duerma un poco". Mikoto, Minato pone la voz. Él está demasiado lejos para atrapar el resto, pero el chakra de Naruto se ha calentado como una primavera llena de alegría.

Fue una emoción agradable dormirme.

Uchiha Mikoto se preparó mientras estudiaba su reflejo en el espejo. Habían pasado años desde que se había puesto su vestido de batalla de kunoichi. Sus polainas estaban envueltas, el kunai estaba escondido en fundas bajo ambas piernas, y su vieja chamarra antiaérea estaba encendida. En lugar de cabello largo y fluido, un moño útil reforzó el punto que iba a llevar a casa.

Por un momento ella vaciló en la vaina de la katana que Kushina le había comprado con la promesa de enseñarle. El habanero había cumplido su amenaza; Kushina había perforado a Mikoto durante horas en el estilo Uzumaki de kenjutsu, alegando que era importante para Mikoto tener una caída si su genjutsu fallaba, ya que su taijutsu era "lo suficientemente malo como para hacer que Nara se viera bien". Mikoto nunca sería llamada una experta en kenjutsu, pero su cuerpo recordaba el estilo Uzumaki y ella era la única persona en Konoha que podía transmitir el arte al último descendiente vivo. Agregando silenciosamente a la lista cada vez mayor de cosas que necesitaría enseñar a Naruto, Mikoto anexó la espada sin pensarlo dos veces.

Finalmente, miró su viejo hitai-ate y pasó un dedo por la superficie y recordó el juramento de servicio. Incluso si fuera solo por esta noche, Uchiha Mikoto era una orgullosa kunoichi de Konohagakure no Sato.

Decisivamente, ella se ató, se dio una crítica final una vez más y se dirigió hacia el área frontal. Itachi estaba en la cocina, con la mano apoyada sobre una taza de té, pero vaciló una vez cuando la vio.

Sin esperar a que él hablara, Mikoto cruzó la distancia entre ellos y presionó un beso en la frente de su hijo.

"Tienes la intención de adoptar a Naruto-kun". No había nadie tan perspicaz como su hijo. Mikoto se calentó con orgullo. "Padre estará disgustado".

"Algunas cosas por las que vale la pena luchar son más importantes que la aprobación de otra persona". Mikoto respondió honestamente, sabiendo que su hijo vería a través de un engaño. "Ver a Naruto me ha recordado a la persona que solía ser. Tu padre lo entenderá. ¿Tú y Shisui estarán bien con los chicos?"

"Sí."

"Estaré en casa pronto."

Un shunshin la llevó fuera del complejo y a una azotea. El sol estaba desapareciendo detrás de las nubes. Fugaku sin duda se reuniría con el Hokage por ahora. El tiempo era esencial. Algunas ráfagas rápidas de velocidad hicieron que Mikoto se preguntara cómo había elegido renunciar a esto. El viento en tu cara, el chakra bombeando placenteramente a través de sus pies: así era la vida.

En la base de la Torre Hokage, Mikoto entró rápidamente, algunas Chunin sofocando bajo su fría mirada. Su ascenso a la oficina fue eficiente y rápido y dejó tras de sí susurros y chismes que sin duda habrían inundado la aldea al amanecer. En lugar de molestarse, se sintió extrañamente emocionada por el hecho. Había pasado suficientes años callando y definitivamente podía decir que estaba sobrevalorado.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo final hacia la oficina del Hokage, sintió que su determinación se endurecía y su enojo que ella había estado conteniendo se rompió como un hilo gastado. Con un chorro de chakra, corrió hacia la oficina, ignoró las protestas del incompetente secretario de la Sandaime y abrió la puerta.

Tomando en el Hokage detrás de su escritorio y su marido frente a él, Mikoto se lanzó hacia adelante con la intención de matar goteando y golpeó con un kunai contra la madera. Algunos ANBU parecían sombras esperando una orden del Hokage. Fugaku, aún vestido de uniforme, había retrocedido inconscientemente y parecía que nunca la había visto antes.

Bien, ella sonrió para sus adentros mientras su esposo se resistía. Fugaku sabía que había un nuevo alfa en la ciudad.

"Hokage-sama," Mikoto le mostró a Hiruzen su sonrisa más devastadora. Había una razón por la que tenía una reputación de 'matar dulcemente'. "Acabo de poner a tres niños pequeños en la cama, así que me temo que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Pero vine aquí para informarles que Uzumaki Naruto vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora. Así que por favor, amablemente firmen la tutela. ¡antes de perder los estribos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiruzen admiró al kunai pulcramente enterrado en su escritorio y bebió sutilmente la impresionante cantidad de intención asesina que saturaba el aire. Solo una kunoichi con agallas se atrevería a comportarse tan agresivamente en su presencia. Fue refrescante. Biwako había atraído su atención, una vez a la vez, golpeándolo en la cara. Se casó con ella seis semanas después después de perseguirla. Ver cómo la cara de Mikoto se había enrojecido tan bellamente, desafió a Hiruzen durante días cuando era mucho más joven y desdeñaba el peligro. Era casi una lástima que la edad fuera acompañada de la sabiduría para saber mejor.

Con un gesto de su mano, el Sandaime desestimó al ansioso ANBU que acechaba y se preparaba para intervenir.

"No nos molestes". Como espectros, el shinobi enmascarado casi se desvaneció en el telón de fondo y lo dejó solo con los dos líderes del clan Uchiha. Mientras realizaba los sellos de la mano para activar los sellos de privacidad en su oficina, Fugaku se atrevió a despertar imprudentemente de su estupor, acercándose a su esposa con una mirada amenazante en los ojos.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Has perdido los sentidos, mujer?" Los ojos del hombre destellaron en molinetes escarlatas solo para que él retrocediera cuando Mikoto giró con la gracia de una bailarina, su brazo se sacudió, y su palma se conectó con una sonora bofetada a la mejilla de Fugaku.

Era difícil decir quién estaba más sorprendido, pero Mikoto lo enterró instantáneamente y levantó su barbilla, luciendo en cada centímetro una letal tigresa.

" _Nunca_ me hables de esa manera". Hiruzen sonrió triunfante, sintiendo que había más de una batalla para ganar en esta ocasión. "Soy tu esposa. No soy tu sirviente. No me tratarás como a la suciedad bajo tus sandalias. ¡Y no me dirás qué hacer!"

"Mikoto-san" El Hokage rechazó la intención asesina de la obstinada kunoichi como si fuera un molesto insecto. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me agraciaron con la presencia del Genjutsu-hime original de Konoha. Me inclino a perdonar tu comportamiento excesivamente celoso sin más motivo que el hecho de que me alegro de verte. Pero dime, ¿Por qué debería entregar la custodia de Uzumaki Naruto? "

"¿Me estás negando, viejo?" Mikoto lo miró con incredulidad con una mirada vacilante en la insubordinación.

"De ninguna manera." El Hokage sonrió cordialmente y apoyó la barbilla en su palma de una manera relajada que pareció levantar los pelos de punta en la espalda de la kunoichi. "Pero mientras lo hacía, en un momento, anticipé tener esta conversación ... Me parece que esta discusión ha llegado cuatro años tarde. Así que por favor, ilumíname, Mikoto-san. ¿Por qué debería darte la custodia de Naruto-kun, ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado en el gran esquema de cosas? Seré honesto, mi inclinación a conceder su pedido no se ve afectada por sus amenazas, sino por lo que ofrece ".

Algunas de las bravatas de Mikoto se deslizaron, pero había hierro en los ojos de la mujer. Bien, tal vez había un fuego todavía ardiendo dentro de ella que podía ahorrar más que solo una vida esta noche. Nunca hubo un final a las maquinaciones políticas, no para un Kage, pero Hiruzen esperaba que no encontrara que sus respuestas carecieran.

"Me interesaría escuchar el razonamiento detrás de esto también". Hiruzen se concentró en la voz de Fugaku, que goteaba desdén y le tomó todo lo que el Hokage no tuvo que aplanar al pomposo Uchiha donde estaba parado. Los tontos difuminados eran demasiado comunes en la posición de un Kage, pero su tolerancia por la locura estaba llegando incluso a sus límites durante el día.

"Fugaku" Su voz bajó una octava y la atención del Clan Head parpadeó en su camino, liberando solo el menor temblor de miedo antes de enterrar la emoción detrás de la máscara del Clan Uchiha tan orgullosa de sí mismos. "Si la fuente de tu desdén es lo que creo que será, estaré muy disgustado".

"No me importa que el chico sea un jinchuuriki," el Uchiha logró sorprenderlo y el Sandaime sofocó su intención asesina, distraídamente pasando una uña del dedo por su arrugada mandíbula. "Ese gaki puede tener solo cuatro años, pero carece de modales y es un rufián en ciernes. No quiero que influya en Sasuke en una etapa tan crítica".

"¿Crees que la muerte de sus _padres_ y el pesar de todo un pueblo shinobi podrían tener algo que ver con eso?" La ira de Mikoto regresó, después de haber encontrado un objetivo para desahogar sus frustraciones. "¿Crees que ser expulsado del orfanato a las calles podría tener algo que ver con eso?"

El patriarca Uchiha había palidecido considerablemente, pero estaba lejos de acobardarse. "¡Cierto o no, no lo quiero cerca de nuestros hijos!" Fugaku se cruzó de brazos en un inútil intento de parecer severo.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Mikoto se burló de su marido con valentía, pareciendo tomar un placer considerable de la indignación conmocionada en la cara de su marido. "¿Eres un padre tan incapaz que no crees que puedas manejar, Naruto? ¿O eres tan cobarde que abandonarías al hijo de Namikaze?"

"¡No soy un cobarde!" El famoso temperamento de Uchiha estaba en vigor y parecía que Fugaku había olvidado que tenía una audiencia cautiva para esta disputa no tan pequeña. "¡No me hablarás de esta manera!"

Pequeños trozos de escupitajo salieron de la boca de Fugaku, pero su esposa estaba completamente desfasada. Para deleite de Hiruzen, Uchiha Mikoto se echó hacia atrás y golpeó a su marido directamente en la nariz con un crujido sólido.

"No soy tu felpudo". Mikoto jadeó con dureza, musculando al sorprendido y sangrante hombre en una de las sillas vacías del Hokage donde la miró con ojos atónitos. "Soy tu esposa y me tratarás con el respeto que merezco. Quiero traer al hijo a _nuestros_ mejores amigos a nuestro hogar y ponerle un techo. Quiero alimentarlo hasta que las costillas dejen de sobresalir tanto Y quiero ver a Sasuke sonriendo con Naruto y el chico de Senju. Quiero asegurarme de que el hijo de mi mejor amigo tenga la oportunidad de vivir los sueños que sus padres murieron defendiendo ".

"Mikoto". La respuesta fue sofocante y susurró desde detrás de sus manos ahuecadas, pero los hombros del hombre estaban caídos y el Hokage se sentía como una hiena esperando que su presa sucumbiera a lo inevitable.

Hiruzen, no cegado por el sufrimiento de sus subordinados, le entregó al hombre un pañuelo por el cual Fugaku realmente hizo un signo de gratitud mientras limpiaba severamente la sangre que le corría por la cara y los dedos. Mikoto se arrodilló en un acto de arrepentimiento, sus dedos brillando débilmente de un jutsu curativo fuera de práctica. Fugaku estaba rígido como una tabla, luciendo claramente infeliz.

"Naruto-kun no puede leer". La pipa de Sarutobi que él había empezado a llenar con tabaco cayó sin fuerza de sus dedos. ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido algo tan importante? Pasar apenas medio día con el chico ... esta mujer ya había detectado algo que el Sandaime debería haber notado. "¿Te puedes imaginar mi consternación, esposo? ¿El hijo del estudioso Namikaze Minato, incapaz de reconocer a los personajes básicos? Nunca he sentido el peso de mis fracasos tan profundamente en toda mi vida". Había algo deshilachado y suplicante en los ojos de la mujer mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre que obviamente amaba a pesar de sus acciones anteriores. "Si me dices ahora que eres tan cruel y tan carente de amor que no podemos cuidar de este niño, no insistiré más en este tema. Pero habrás perdido mi afición, ya que no me casé con un extraño insensible. Nunca te perdonare."

Fugaku contuvo el aliento, luciendo completamente destrozado y dolido. "Parece que la elección está hecha".

Mikoto dejó de esforzarse por sanar el tejido dañado y se conformó con abrazar a su esposo en un momento de vulnerabilidad y enterrar su cara en su cuello. El patriarca Uchiha, aún decorado con manchas de sangre, parecía tan completamente perdido por un momento; tal vez era de esperar ya que los Uchiha aman loca y profundamente, pero son increíblemente privados acerca de sus afectos. Sin embargo, finalmente, Hiruzen se alegró de ver a los duros brazos de Fugaku rodear a su esposa con un aire de resignación aferrándose a él.

"Me temo que las cosas _aún_ no están resueltas". Hiruzen detestaba la idea de aplastar una oportunidad para Naruto, particularmente cuando era tan claro que tendría una madre increíble, pero la seguridad del pueblo tenía que ser una prioridad en esta situación. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que pudiera conseguir la pareja Uchiha a bordo con su pensamiento. "Todavía tengo que otorgarte permiso".

La política era algo que el Clan Uchiha entendía mejor que la mayoría y la pareja se levantó de sus asientos y lo enfrentó. Fugaku sangraba y se preparaba para la batalla con Mikoto tocando un senbon entre sus dedos como si estuviera ansiosa por ponerse a sí misma y a su escritorio en las pequeñas monstruosidades. Juntos, la pareja era aterradoramente formidable y el Sandaime anhelaba vincularlos a las listas regulares de turnos, seguramente lograrían hazañas asombrosas juntos.

"¿Qué deseas?" Fugaku avanzó audazmente hacia su escritorio.

"Antes de que tu esposa irrumpiera, creo que discutimos el poner a Senju Minato bajo el cuidado de la Fuerza de Policía de Uchiha". Sandaime comenzó a empaquetar metódicamente el tabaco derramado en su pipa, ahorrando un segundo para agitarlos a ambos en los asientos que ambos hicieron después de un momento de vacilación. "Pude haber colocado a Minato en cualquier clan hasta que Tsunade regrese, el mío incluido, y todos habrían tomado al niño y lo habrían protegido lo mejor que pudieron. ¿Sabes por qué elegí al Uchiha por encima del resto?"

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la adopción de Naruto?" Mikoto preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Hazme reír." Hiruzen comentó con una mirada aguda dirigida hacia el repentinamente congelado patriarca Uchiha. "¿Por qué iba a elegir el Uchiha por encima de cualquier otro clan en el pueblo?"

Fue una pregunta interesante diseñada con la única intención de atrapar a Fugaku en un rincón. Observando al patriarca con ojo avizor, pudo ver visiblemente que la transpiración cubría la frente del hombre y un aumento sutil pero notorio en la respiración. Eso y el repentino pico de chakra que había atraído la atención de su esposa y dejado a Fugaku tragando como un animal atrapado en una trampa.

"Ya sabes." Una declaración en lugar de una pregunta, pero Hiruzen dignificó su respuesta con un leve asentimiento. Los labios de Fugaku se fruncieron. "¿Entonces por qué?"

Sarutobi estaba complacido de ver el surco en las cejas de Mikoto y la forma en que su labio temblaba ligeramente mientras se movía hacia su esposo con una mirada alarmada. Todos indicaron que ella estaba en la oscuridad y que sería increíblemente útil.

"Porque sea lo que sea lo que pueda sentir el Clan Uchiha, quiero mostrarles que están equivocados. El Clan Uchiha no solo tiene un dojutsu increíble, sino talento y delicadeza que los ubica fácilmente entre los mejores shinobi de Konoha". Hiruzen tejió un poco de halago, pero lo ancló a los hechos del frío de la piedra y esperaba impresionar a los líderes del Clan con toda la seriedad con que se trataba de reintegrarlos en la aldea. "He tenido pocas oportunidades de hacer algo con respecto a las dudas que comienzan a echar raíces entre tus parientes, pero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de crear una nueva base que el Clan Uchiha pueda llegar a apreciar".

Mientras temblaba, Mikoto pareció conectar los puntos y miró con horror a su marido.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"¡Nada!" El puño de Fugaku se estrelló contra el escritorio, esparciendo los fragmentos de madera del anterior ataque de kunai mientras miraba desafiante a su esposa y su Kage. "¡Hemos hecho todo lo que se nos pidió y hemos sido leales!"

"Pero hay problemas entre los Uchiha, ¿verdad?" Hiruzen desafió la protesta limpiamente. "Y en lugar de venir a mí, ¿has revuelto la olla, Fugaku?"

"¡No soy un traidor!" Fugaku protestó, sus ojos gritando. El _todavía no_ fue dejado sin decir, pero implicado de todos modos.

"Lo siento, Hokage-sama". Mikoto murmuró en voz baja, su atención se concentró en su esposo. "Te juro que descubriré la raíz de esta inquietud y haré lo que pueda para reparar el daño".

"Lo haremos." Hiruzen levantó su voz, atrayendo incluso a Fugaku hacia la cautelosa atención. "Quise decir lo que dije antes. Quiero que el Clan Uchiha entienda la importancia de su rol dentro del pueblo. Si los tres trabajamos juntos, estoy seguro de que podemos resolver los cabos sueltos".

"¿Y Naruto?" Mikoto habló de nuevo, mirando hacia arriba con amargura en su voz y demasiado brillo en sus ojos. "Puede que no lo haya notado antes, pero entiendo perfectamente la posición precaria en la que te he puesto. Aun así, no se merece un destino tan cruel. Dámelo. ¡Por favor!"

Por primera vez esa noche, Hiruzen imaginó que Fugaku en realidad parecía entender de dónde venía su esposa. El hombre extendió la mano y casi tiernamente tomó la mano de su esposa en la suya;

"Si quieres adoptar a Naruto, lo permitiré. Como si fuera una predicción del futuro, la pareja Uchiha lo miró pero no reaccionó". Pero tengo algunas condiciones ".

"¿Cual es tu precio?" Era la voz de Fugaku cargada de resentimiento esta vez e Hiruzen sabía que tendría que abordar eso o arriesgarse a perder todo lo que estaba apostando esta noche.

"Primero, Naruto debe dar su consentimiento al acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que podemos estar de acuerdo en que la adopción de un niño no dispuesto está fuera de discusión".

La pareja asintió lentamente como si estuvieran buscando en sus palabras trampas escondidas.

"¿Qué más?" Mikoto exigió.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que darte el jinchuuriki del pueblo ya es una muestra masiva de confianza, pero eso por sí solo no calmará años de dudas. Para reconstruir nuestras relaciones, me gustaría que los miembros de la Fuerza Policial de Uchiha regresen. para servir en la aldea en forma rotativa. Percibo que, a diferencia de muchos clanes que tienen vínculos entre sí, los Uchiha se han quedado solos ". Levantando la mano para reprimir el comentario, Hiruzen se adelantó. "Creo que es posible que involucrarse regularmente con otro clan beneficie a nuestra comunidad en general, pero también crear relaciones con otras personas. Me gustaría invitar a otros dos clanes a formar parte de la división policial. elija a cuál le gustaría extender la oferta, pero de esta manera, cuando algunos Uchiha se están ganando una nueva reputación realizando misiones fuera de la aldea, la fuerza policial todavía tiene un papel activo. Y mientras que el liderazgo puede permanecer con el Clan Uchiha, una pequeña integración puede ser justo lo que necesitamos ".

"Creo que atraerá a muchos de nuestros jóvenes a misiones fuera del pueblo". Mikoto lo intentó con cuidado, disparando a su esposo buscando miradas.

"La idea no carece de mérito. Tal tarea es difícil". El patriarca Uchiha suspiró e hizo una mueca, mano reflexivamente moviéndose para ahuecar su dolorida nariz. "No es una sugerencia irracional".

"Si bien no puedo pedirte que te hagas amigo del Clan Hyuuga, si Naruto, Minato _y_ Sasuke quieren seguir relacionándose con Hyuuga Hinata, te pido que permitas que esto continúe".

El Sandaime vio como la expresión de Fugaku se transformaba en una negativa inmediata solo para que Mikoto contestara descaradamente.

"Realmente eres más manipulador de lo que recuerdo cuando eras un genin", murmuró Mikoto, frotando su hitai-come con cansancio. "Pero después de ver la diferencia en mi hijo de hoy, _no_ vamos a protestar. Aunque no puedo decir que el Clan estará feliz con eso".

"Quizás alteren sus opiniones una vez que vean los beneficios de tal interacción".

"Quizás." Fugaku disparó, y el Hokage buscó en su escritorio y revisó una pila de documentos.

"Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte algo a cambio, pero no lo haré oficial por unos años". Sin levantar la vista, sintió la intensa llamarada de curiosidad en la pareja y lamentablemente deseó tener una cámara a mano para documentar este momento histórico. Sacando un archivo, Hiruzen desactivó tranquilamente el sello de sangre, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado de que él fuera el centro de tan intenso interés. Hiruzen echó un vistazo al archivo en el que había trabajado minuciosamente durante el último año con cariño; realmente había comenzado a creer que este documento nunca vería la luz del día. Fue agradable que se demuestre que estaba equivocado algunas veces. Sin ningún tipo de reserva, le pasó el archivo al patriarca Uchiha, sonriendo con cariño cuando Mikoto se acercó sigilosamente para mirar por encima del hombro de Fugaku. "No hablarás de esto con nadie, y menos con tu hijo. Si se corren las nuevas, lo negaré y, por lo tanto, cerraré la puerta a esto para siempre".

Fugaku mira la carpeta como si fuera una etiqueta explosiva, pero con cautela la abre de la misma manera antes de congelarse en su lugar.

"Esto ... esto es".

"He estado considerando esto desde que tu hijo hizo genin". Hiruzen reveló, contento de ver el color del rostro del Fugaku por segunda vez esa noche, a menos que incluyeras la nariz rota. "Sin embargo, si podemos estar de acuerdo en que ha habido un malentendido entre la aldea y tu Clan, estaría dispuesto a seguir adelante y hacer esto oficial después de que Sasuke, Naruto y Minato se unan a la Academia. Creo que eso le dará tiempo a Itachi para gana kilometraje y prepárate para mi oferta ".

"Hokage-sama". Fugaku parecía realmente perdido y Hiruzen sintió triunfo cuando el hombre se inclinó en señal de respeto. "No sé qué decir. Si esta oferta es genuina, entonces estoy agradecido por este gran honor. Y me gustaría solicitar respetuosamente una reunión privada en otro momento para discutir asuntos relacionados con la estabilización de nuestros vínculos con la aldea. "

Dejar caer esto sobre el hombre había sido un riesgo calculado por parte de Hiruzen. Si Mikoto no hubiera llegado y no hubiera visto el fuego en los ojos de la kunoichi, era probable que la carpeta hubiera permanecido enterrada y olvidada. Pero ... como cualquier líder debe, el Sandaime había seguido uno de los mejores consejos de su sensei. _'Huelga o la oportunidad se pierde'._ Era cierto que Tobirama se había estado refiriendo a un campo de batalla, pero la declaración se aplicaba a esta situación de la misma manera.

"Sembrar disensión entre los rangos es algo que no toleraré de nadie". Hiruzen enganchó su pipa y la encendió. "He sido indulgente durante mucho tiempo, pero si nuestro pueblo quiere ser fuerte, debe hacerlo a través de la unidad. Tengo muchas ganas de reunirme con usted Fugaku y espero fortalecer nuestros lazos".

El patriarca Uchiha entregó la carpeta con evidente renuencia antes de inclinarse una vez más y darse la vuelta para irse.

"Hokage-sama". Mikoto tocó la espada en su espalda, mirando a su esposo que se había detenido junto a la puerta y de regreso a él. "Si fueras consciente de las relaciones fallidas entre el clan y la aldea, ¿por qué nos confías a Naruto y al chico Senju?"

"Porque recuerdo a dos amigos que tuvieron un sueño". Hiruzen miró a los dos individuos de Uchiha y se sorprendió de lo jóvenes que eran ambos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aún tenían que aprender. Al menos tuvieron la oportunidad de corregir sus errores. "Aunque Madara eligió la codicia sobre su clan y esta aldea, Hashirama nunca dejó de creer en el ideal de la confianza y la justicia. Muchas otras naciones afirmarían que estas son debilidades, pero siempre he creído que son algunas de nuestras mayores fortalezas. Responde a tu pregunta, Uchiha Mikoto, te estoy confiando esos niños porque creo en el Clan Uchiha. Y creo que nuestros lazos se pueden restaurar ".

"Nuestro Clan se puso del lado de la aldea sobre Madara por una razón". Fugaku raspado. Había más que una pizca de vergüenza en el hombre que prosperó con orgullo. Hiruzen sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado esta ronda. "Estás demostrando que tus palabras no están vacías, Sandaime-sama. Me reuniré contigo más adelante esta semana, aunque sospecho que la reunión del clan de mañana jugará un papel fundamental en el resultado de todo esto".

Era una advertencia apenas velada que el anciano había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de su carrera. Pero era comprensible, una declaración pública de intención y seguimiento sería importante para cambiar las actitudes del Clan Uchiha.

"Mikoto-san," gritó Hiruzen, sintiendo la necesidad de recompensar y manipular una vez más antes de la inevitable reunión por venir. La mujer se detuvo de nuevo, levantando una ceja en cuestión."Si deseas regresar al servicio activo como instructor de academia o jounin-sensei, te contrataría en un instante. No hay nadie más adecuado para enseñar a la próxima generación".

"Lo consideraré." Mikoto se balanceó de nuevo y la pareja desapareció enlazando sus brazos. Tal vez más que solo el pueblo había reparado su relación esta noche.

Hiruzen contempló el brillo sobrenatural de la luna, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido. En general, fue un día sorprendentemente fortuito.

Minato despertó a Minato de la cama temprano y temprano. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer preguntas, la estricta matriarca lo había conducido al baño, donde se frotó los dientes frente al espejo. Mirando fijamente al extraño pálido en el espejo, cuidadosamente se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el cepillo y mecánicamente pasarlo a través de sus relucientes hebras plateadas. Dicho y hecho, se detuvo en el botiquín antes de deslizarlo rápidamente, escaneando el contenido y guardando algo para después.

Sondeando su vínculo con Kurama, Minato reprimió su decepción al encontrar al bijuu ocupado. Podía sentir el chakra del zorro sin esfuerzo, pero sentía como si el espíritu de Kurama estuviera ausente. Fue un efecto secundario extraño, aunque inquietante, de este intento de comunicación. No es que el Senju fuera inseguro, pero no ser capaz de comunicarse sin esfuerzo con su mejor amigo era ... extraño.

Dejando a un lado el asunto de Kurama, Minato sintió que una presencia familiar de chakra parpadeaba y se movía hacia él hasta que estaba esperando justo afuera de la puerta del baño. Pies descalzos tamborileando en el suelo mientras corría, Minato se detuvo y abrió la puerta del baño.

"Buenos días, Itachi-san". Minato saludó cansadamente.

El niño mayor extendió una nueva pieza de ropa que sus brazos movieron automáticamente para aceptar.

"Buenos días." El otro chico lo saludó con calma. "Kaa-san está preparando el desayuno, lo cual debería hacerse en breve".

"¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?" Preguntó, sintiendo que la omisión pudo haber sido deliberada.

"¡Gaaaah!" Hubo un fuerte estampido seguido por un choque que hizo que Minato se desviara de Itachi. Sin perder el ritmo, Senju sintió que las manos estabilizadoras lo abrazaban antes de que pudiera volcarse y tirar su ropa.

"Creo que se levantaron temprano tramando en su nombre". Itachi ofreció en voz baja y los ojos de Minato se escucharon. "Pero deberías vestirte primero. No tengo dudas de que te contarán historias de lo que te perdiste".

Definitivamente _no_ haciendo pucheros, Minato pronunció un callado agradecimiento antes de retirarse a regañadientes a su habitación y ponerse la ropa de clan tradicional de los hombres Uchiha.¡Si fue lo último que hizo, el Senju iba a encontrar una camisa sin un cuello tan irritante!

Sintiéndose extrañamente ansioso, Minato salió corriendo de la habitación y patinó hasta detenerse en la sala de estar donde sus amigos estaban teniendo una buena risa. Shisui estaba arrodillado en el suelo jurando con dureza mientras trataba desesperadamente de evitar que su brillante cabello rosado goteara por todos los muebles.

"¡Guau, ustedes realmente le quitaron uno!" Minato elogió a la pareja, viendo a Naruto hincharse como un globo y Sasuke sonreír maliciosamente a su primo.

"¡Lo tenemos totalmente!" Naruto se jactó alegremente, mientras Sasuke articulaba silenciosamente. 'Uno más por venir'.

Las cejas de Minato se dispararon en intriga y no pudo evitar la astuta sonrisa que le disparó a Shisui.

"¡El rosa te sienta tan bien, Shisui-nii!"

"¡Voy a darles una paliza a ambos! ¡Todos ustedes!" Shisui juró asesinamente. "Hijo de-"

"¡Uchiha Shisui!" En conjunto, la habitación se congeló, pero Shisui parecía un animal atrapado en una trampa. Desde la entrada, el viejo amigo de Minato entró a la habitación con aspecto agotado y con un vendaje en la nariz. El patriarca Uchiha miró con el ceño fruncido a todos, pero sus ojos parecieron demorar más a Minato antes de finalmente posarse en Shisui y su labio se curvó hacia abajo con disgusto. "Limpiate. No Uchiha se presentará de esta manera".

Por toda su fanfarronada, Naruto parecía listo para usar a Sasuke como un escudo humano a pesar del hecho de que Sasuke parecía listo para orinar.

"No quiero ver pintura en esta casa otra vez". Fugaku miró al tembloroso dúo, pareciendo perplejo cuando Minato solo le devolvió la mirada fríamente. "Entra a la cocina. El desayuno está a punto".

Se apresuraron a obedecer como una manada de lobos les pisaba los talones.

La cocina en sí olía aún más tentadora que la cocina de Kushina. Afortunadamente, nunca tendría que enfrentar la ira de la pelirroja por pensar en algo tan peligroso. Detrás de ellos, el sonido del agua corriendo marcaba la carrera de la ducha.

"Dios mío." Mikoto se volvió, saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras un plato de sabrosos bocados en un plato. "Todos deben estar muy hambrientos esta mañana".

"Buenos días, Mikoto-sama". Minato sonrió, agachando la cabeza cuando la matriarca alborotó su cabello con su mano libre. "¿Podemos ayudar en algo?"

"¡Lo que dijo!" Naruto saltó al aire alegremente, solo faltaba golpeando la fuente debido a algunos adeptos reflejos en el extremo de Mikoto. La bandeja estaba cuidadosamente colocada sobre la mesa y una madre desconcertada le dio a Naruto y a Sasuke a medias abrazos.

"Si ustedes quieren asegurarse de que todos tomen un té, lo agradecería".

Rápidamente se escabulleron al mostrador, Sasuke sirvió el té mientras Naruto y Minato llevaban las tazas a la mesa. Por supuesto, Minato puede haber agitado casualmente la adquisición de su botiquín en el último vaso antes de colocarlo en el último asiento restante con aire de suficiencia.

Fugaku apareció en la entrada con su cabello luciendo un poco más ordenado con un kimono de ébano. Confirmó las sospechas de Minato de que una reunión del Clan estaría en camino esta mañana.

Para su ojo experimentado, Minato notó las interacciones de rigidez entre el Jefe del Clan y su esposa. Era sutil, pero estaba allí, sin embargo, y Minato sospechaba que la nariz vendada del hombre tenía algo que ver con eso. Mikoto alegremente les dio una palmada a cada uno de sus cabezas y puso un plato de comida humeante frente a ellos.

Itachi se sentó al lado de su padre sin hacer ningún comentario, vestido informalmente con el uniforme de Uchiha, genin attire. Se llevó los palillos a la boca e hizo una pausa cuando sonaron los golpes de los pies y Shisui apareció en la puerta recién vestida y con algunas manchas de color rosa obstinadamente pegadas a su pelo zumbado. Fugaku se había detenido y estaba observando al jadeante Uchiha con su camisa pegada a su piel húmeda. Shisui se frotó las manos y se sentó entre ellos. Preparado para saludar al niño mayor, Minato fue repentinamente superado por un olor desagradable y claramente retrocedió ligeramente del chunin que ya había comenzado a cargar su plato con extras.

"Shisui-kun", Minato saludó débilmente al otro chico, al ver a Itachi que parecía haberse apartado del otro niño minuciosamente. "¿No ... solo te duchaste?"

"¿Sí, por qué?"

Naruto estaba amordazado sobre su plato, enrojeciendo como un tomate. Ah. Minato hizo una mueca, una mirada de resignado entendimiento cruzó su rostro cuando se volvió para mirar a un Sasuke de aspecto petulante que estaba sonriendo en su plato.

"Sin razón." Minato murmuró débilmente, corriendo hacia Sasuke y tomando un abundante bocado de avena que reventó con fruta fresca.

"Apuesto a que ustedes solo quieren que juegue con ustedes". Shisui tragó su comida, mirando a la mesa al grupo de ellos. "Después de ese pequeño truco de esta mañana, solo sería un _placer_ sincero" _._

"¿Por qué querríamos que te unas a nosotros, chicle?" Preguntó Naruto groseramente, metiéndose un gran mordisco en la boca y masticando odiosamente; Minato gimió en su puño, tomando solo un poco de consuelo en las expresiones de consternación de Fugaku y Mikoto. "¡Eres un total teme!"

"Débil también". Sasuke agregó entre las picaduras considerablemente más pequeñas, aunque Minato notó el ceño fruncido en la cara de Fugaku ante la declaración casual de su hijo. "Y se ve estúpido con un corte de zumbido".

"¡Naruto kun!" Mikoto, envolvió a la bulliciosa rubia con sus palillos haciendo que Uzumaki retrocediera y la mirara en estado de shock. "Masticar con la boca cerrada, ¿de acuerdo? Y no hablar con la boca llena, ¿entendido?"

Naruto se estremeció, parecía preparado para quemarse espontáneamente ante el aura de peligro que rodeaba a la mujer engañosamente dulce y sonriente.

"Lo tengo ..." se atragantó, mirando horrorizado su comida por un momento.

"¿Por qué es tu cabello así?" El tono de Fugaku goteó desdén cuando se dirigió al miembro Uchiha de menor rango con una mirada estrecha.

"Shisui estaba jugando con Sasuke y sus amigos cuando utilizaron una impresionante estrategia de trabajo en equipo que resultó en un gran grupo de chicle pegado en su cabello". Itachi de alguna manera logró responder de una manera que hizo parecer que Itachi encontró todo el asunto aburridamente trivial. "Creo que la hija de Hiashi fue responsable del éxito".

"Fuiste derrotado por un Hyuuga?" Fugaku parecía como si estuviera a punto de lanzar un gran jutsu de Katon. "Desgraciado".

"¿Qué pasa con el Clan Hyuuga?" Sasuke se preguntó en voz alta, ajeno a la expresión de enojo disgustado en la cara de su padre. "Hinata-san me parece bien".

"Nada en absoluto, Sasuke-chan". Chakra parpadeó, registrando la irritación y la determinación en pizcas de los dos obstinados matrimonios. "Tu padre simplemente tiene mucho orgullo como Uchiha, lo cual es algo bueno. Sin embargo, a veces creo que olvida que hay vida _fuera_ del clan.

Sí, la clásica conversación doble está sucediendo cuando están atrapados en el medio.

"No veo por qué tuvimos que despertarnos tan temprano. _Nunca_ me levanto tan temprano". Naruto gimió, dándole a Mikoto inmóvil el tratamiento de ojos abiertos.

"Naruto", el astuto Senju pinchó el brazo del rubio, interrumpiendo sus esfuerzos por frotarse los ojos con cansancio. "Está claro que Sasuke-kun tampoco está acostumbrado a levantarse temprano".Sasuke gruñó en su cuenco. Minato apenas podía esperar hasta que se dieran cuenta de que levantarse para la Academia requeriría llamadas tempranas para despertarse. "Pero dudo que Fugaku-sama o Mikoto-sama nos despertaran sin una buena razón, ¿verdad?"

Minato era consciente de que la mente analítica de Itachi lo estaba examinando, pero desestimó el asunto. Bien podría reforzar la etiqueta de prodigio; ocultar su inteligencia no era solo inevitable, era estratégicamente imprudente. Pero un niño brillante podría salir adelante con un crecimiento acelerado e incluso alentar a otros en un desarrollo similar. Mejor plantar las semillas que Minato quería cultivar en lugar de terminar con una cosecha inesperada.

"Supongo que no." Naruto se quejó, inusualmente malhumorado. ¿Sasuke ya se estaba frotando con él?

"¿Por qué nos levantamos tan temprano?" Sasuke miró con esperanza por la mesa hacia donde Itachi estaba sentado. "¿Nii-san va a entrenar conmigo y mis amigos hoy?"

El niño obtuvo puntos por recordar a sus camaradas, pero el corazón de Minato se agitó dolorosamente ante la mirada destrozada del más joven de los Uchiha cuando su hermano mayor negó con la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

"Lo siento, Sasuke. Tengo entrenamiento hoy".

"Entrenar duro." Hubo una mirada de hierro del patriarca mientras miraba a Sasuke expectante. "Sé como tu hermano".

A Minato no le importaba si tenía cuatro años en ese momento, ni le importaba que su posición como Senju difícilmente lo acreditara, pero la mirada herida en la cara de Sasuke era solo ...

"Todos tienen diferentes talentos". Minato habló, enderezando su espina dorsal y canalizando cada onza de sutil autoridad que pudo sin parecer un completo impostor. "Sasuke se volverá más fuerte trabajando duro y perfeccionando los talentos para los que es apto. Seguir los pasos de otra persona, por bien intencionados que sean, obstaculizará sus esfuerzos para crecer". Sintiendo que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, pasó un brazo alrededor de Naruto, los dedos patinando sobre el hombro huesudo de Sasuke por un momento en un gesto de solidaridad. "Además, vamos a ser un equipo, ¿ne Naruto? ¿Sasuke-kun?"

"La voluntad de Fuego realmente resuena en ti, Minato-kun". Itachi comentó secamente, aunque Minato detectó un brillo de aprobación en el chakra del otro chico. "Estoy contento de que Sasuke haya encontrado tales amigos. Quizás tendré que pedirte prestado mi otouto".

"No es una oportunidad," respondió bruscamente, señalando a Shisui. "Puedes tomar ese idiota".

"Idioma." Mikoto murmuró.

Mientras Fugaku continuaba pareciendo rebelde, él mordisqueaba su desayuno mientras Sasuke y Naruto regresaban al pastoreo. Minato tomó la taza de té vacía de Shisui con una complacida misión visual cumplida.

"Ahora, después de que todos hayan terminado, iremos a ver a Hokage-sama esta mañana". Mikoto explicó razonablemente, su expresión se nubló ligeramente cuando Naruto la interrumpió, una vez más.

"Noooo". Naruto solo evitó golpear su cristal volando debido a los rápidos reflejos de Minato. "¿Qué podría ser tan importante? Jiji _siempre_ está en su oficina. ¡De día o de noche! ¡No teníamos que despertar temprano!"

"Naruto-chan". Minato retrocedió sabiamente, leyendo los síntomas del creciente disgusto de Mikoto en la inflexión de la voz de la matriarca. "Hay una reunión muy importante entre los Jefes de los Clan para esta mañana en la que el Hokage debe asistir. Por lo tanto, es importante que nos reunamos con Sandaime-sama antes de asistir".

En lugar de conformarse, Naruto aparentemente estaba decidido a tener un deseo de muerte cumplido y arado hacia adelante. "¿Qué podría ser tan importante? Y está yendo Fugaku-san, porque tiene esa expresión en la cara que veo cuando realmente, _realmente_ necesito ir al baño". Shisui soltó una carcajada sin poder hacer nada, mientras que Fugaku hizo una reverencia y sacudió un puño deliberadamente en dirección al chunin. Afortunadamente, Minato sintió como la diversión se deslizaba en los ojos de Mikoto y Minato se arriesgó a mirar a Sasuke con la mandíbula , su impudente descendiente, simplemente señaló con el dedo al enfurecido patriarca. "¡Mira lo que quiero decir! ¡Su rostro se arrugó como una ciruela! ¿Cómo podemos ir a ninguna parte si-"

El Senju apostado y golpeó la boca del rubio con la palma de la mano, haciendo que los platos vibraran en señal de advertencia, y amortiguando el grito de protesta de Naruto. Sasuke parecía dividido entre la risa y el traumatismo bueno, racional, pretender-este-momento-nunca-ocurrido.

"¡Amo a este niño!" Shisui rió disimuladamente, golpeando con un puño la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para volcar la taza de Itachi si el genin alerta no lo hubiera rescatado.

"Naruto-chan". Mikoto era el epítome del equilibrio. Tomando su té ligeramente, la mujer envolvió la mesa con su mano libre ligeramente. "Aunque su comparación puede tener cierta precisión, es lamentable que haya hablado en voz alta. Es posible que haya herido involuntariamente los sentimientos de Fugaku. Quizás debería disculparse".

"Lo siento." Naruto refunfuñó, obviamente no lo decía en serio, pero al menos el rubio lo había hecho.

"No quiero escuchar más quejas sobre ver a Hokage-sama, ¿me entiendes?" Mikoto les echó un vistazo a todos.

"Hn"

"Entendido, Mikoto-sama". El Senju se inclinó en aceptación, consciente de la mirada calculadora de Fugaku desde la esquina.

Sin romper a sudar, Minato le dio un codazo a Naruto, quien a regañadientes asintió con la cabeza en lo que Minato reconoció como fingido cumplimiento. Kushina le había tirado una encima con demasiada frecuencia con esa mirada. Sintiendo que era su prerrogativa y su deber intervenir antes de que su hijo-amigo rebelde, requiriera un rescate legítimo, Minato soltó una línea.

"Quizás, si nos comportamos bien, Mikoto-sama nos llevará al ramen cuando todo termine". El uso del honorífico para aplacar al Clan Uchiha, y el ramen para desviar a un obstinado Uzumaki.

Actuando en 180 grados, Naruto casi entre lágrimas extendió un par de manos que rezaban hacia la mujer.

"Entonces asi es como es." Mikoto resopló. Hubo un tono casi melancólico en las facciones de la mujer orgullosa en ese momento. "Solo si eres bueno, quizás nos detengamos por algo de ramen".

"¡Yatta!" La peculiaridad de la fijación genética fue una oportunidad.

"Vamonos." Fugaku se levantó mirando extrañamente silencioso y resignado al mismo tiempo. Entonces el padre adoptó una expresión de placer peculiar cuando se detuvo frente a su hijo mayor. El genin debe haber notado que algo estaba pasando porque el aliento de Minato se atrapó en su garganta cuando el padre dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. "Itachi, hazme sentir orgulloso".

"Tou-san". Por primera vez, Itachi parecía inseguro y su voz un poco conmocionada.

Fugaku dejó caer sus manos lejos de los hombros de su mayor y se dirigió directamente hacia _él._ Antes de darse cuenta, Minato fue arrastrado hacia adelante bajo el impaciente brazo del ciertamente se sintió fuera de lugar y Minato rígidamente estiró su cuello para mirar al hombre que estaba decididamente apartando la vista.

"¡Tou-san!" Sasuke apareció en el lado opuesto de su padre, deslizándose debajo de un brazo también. "¡Estoy listo!"

"¿Tu kaa-san tiene el Naruto?" Fugaku gruñó.

"Ella tiene a Naruto". Sasuke respondió tentativamente y Minato simplemente cerró sus ojos contra el comportamiento negativo. Ciertamente, Naruto podría estar intentándolo, pero eso no le valió tan mal trato y consideración.

"¡Y yo también voy!" Shisui se deslizó hacia adelante, desapareciendo en un shunshin impresionantemente rápido.

"Como alguien te pidió que vinieras". Sasuke murmuró por lo bajo.

"Sasuke". El tono de Fugaku hizo que Minato y Sasuke alisaran sus espinas. "No vas a ser como tu primo".

"Entendido." Si hubo un destello de rebelión en el chakra de Sasuke, Minato ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a señalarlo.

Unos cuantos shunshin rápidos los tenían frente a la oficina del Hokage. Minato fingió mirar alrededor, lo que no fue difícil ya que el edificio provocó mucha nostalgia en el pequeño Senju.

La puerta se abrió para ellos e Hiruzen les hizo señas para que entraran. Mikoto deslizó su brazo en el codo del codo de su esposo y caminaron juntas presentando un frente unificado, incluso si Minato era consciente de que había verdaderos problemas en el paraíso.

"¡Jiji!" La rubia dio un salto impresionante solo para ser sorprendida en el aire por un Fugaku puesto.

"Estás frente al líder de la aldea". Las palabras llevaban una señal de advertencia y el rubio cesó sus esfuerzos e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad mientras era liberado mucho más suavemente de lo que lo agarraron. "Mientras vives bajo mi techo, espero que te comportes como un Uchiha. ¿Entendido?"

 _Mi viejo amigo._ _Puedo decir que no te gusta Naruto ... pero creo que si le das una oportunidad, encontrarás que tu vida es mucho mejor._

"No es una carga para mí, Fugaku-san". El Hokage habló con calma, dando un paso adelante para empujar a Naruto de vuelta a su escritorio. "¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana, Naruto?"

Minato estaba igualmente complacido y perturbado por la familiaridad que ambos intercambiaban. Naruto estaba volviendo a contar ansiosamente el Sandaime sobre el almuerzo de ayer, el incidente con el estanque koi, y terminando con el desayuno esa mañana. Aún así, la rubia no retuvo nada y recibió poco a cambio. Aunque Minato había vivido antes y había reconocido que las personas con hambre de atención devoraban afecto dondequiera que se les ofrecía y percibían que las migas eran torta. Fue una realización hueca saber que Naruto era potencialmente valorado más como un activo de la aldea que como una persona. Si el crecimiento de su hijo se hubiera reducido a propósito o hubiera sido una consecuencia de un centenar de factores que conspiran juntos.

Minato deseaba desesperadamente que Kurama no estuviera indispuesto en ese momento. El Senju necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien a quien desahogarse y desafortunadamente su única opción viable estaba fuera de discusión hasta que concluyera su ronda de discusiones con los otros bijuu.

El viaje en el tiempo realmente fue molesto.

"Minato-kun", el Sandaime le sonrió benévolamente, sus dedos lo movieron hacia adelante. Como no había estado prestando atención por completo, Minato se reprendió mentalmente por el pequeño resbalón y casi se apartó cuando su cabello fue acariciado con melancolía. "¿Pasaste una buena noche anoche?"

La pregunta era inocente, pero Minato sabía exactamente lo que el anciano estaba buscando.

"Tengo sentimientos encontrados sobre Shisui-kun". Minato arrojó al hediondo chunin debajo del autobús sin pestañear. Hiruzen se rió entre dientes, presentando un espectáculo que tenía el beneficio de ser honesto. "Pero Mikoto-sama fue muy amable y disfruté jugando con mis amigos". Considerando por un momento, agregó. "Acabo de conocer a Fugaku-sama esta mañana ... parece estar bien".

El Senju era más que consciente de que todos sus enunciados serían sometidos a un microscopio para un análisis preciso. Fugaku, aunque no era particularmente cálido, no había hecho nada excesivamente negativo hasta el momento. Minato solo esperaba que la tendencia continuara mejorando.

"Estoy encantado de escuchar eso." Hiruzen sonrió, antes de meter la mano en el cajón de su escritorio y retirar una bolsa que parecía pesar no poca cantidad. "Me he tomado la libertad de retirar una cantidad de dinero de las cuentas del Clan Senju en su nombre. Imagino que querrá algunos cambios de ropa".

"Gracias, Hokage-sama". Minato se inclinó deferente, antes de extender la mano para aceptar la bolsa. En un impulso, Minato se volvió hacia las imágenes en la pared y sintió un momento de pérdida al ver su viejo rostro mirándolo. Ignorando deliberadamente esa imagen, Minato se mudó con el difunto Nidaime, el hombre que hizo posible esta transición.

"¿Nos parecemos?" Minato no apartó la mirada de la imagen, sintiendo a sus amigos moviéndose para flanquear a cada lado de él.

"Tú lo haces." Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, mirando de Minato a la imagen y de regreso. "Excepto el cabello. El tuyo es más agradable".

"Gracias, Sasuke". Minato tocó su largo y suave cabello por un momento antes de arrojarse sobre su hombro.

"Y sonríes más". Naruto tarareó, entrecerrando los ojos en el retrato de Nidaime. "¡Parece que necesita caca también!"

"Naruto kun." Mikoto murmuró peligrosamente.

"¿Eh?"

"Definitivamente te pareces a mi predecesor, Minato-kun". Hiruzen lo reconoció, sus ojos parecían vidriosos por un momento. "Mi sensei no era un hombre expresivo, pero era increíblemente devoto de Konoha. Todas las decisiones que tomó fueron para mejorar nuestro pueblo. Su acto final fue quedarse atrás para brindar una oportunidad a sus alumnos, incluido yo mismo, de regresar a Konoha a salvo ".

"Al igual que el Yondaime". Susurró Naruto y Minato parpadeó una lágrima. Incluso por un momento, Minato deseó poder decirle al chico. Pero incluso esa verdad estaba limitada por el hecho de que nunca podría compartir la verdad real con él.

"Te ves un poco como él, dobe". Sasuke dejó caer el comentario casualmente, sin darse cuenta de que había alarmado a todos los adultos en la habitación. "Pero no eres el tipo de shinobi que era el Yondaime Hokage".

"¡Como si lo supieras, teme!" Naruto respondió.

Y cualquier posibilidad de que Naruto pudiera ver debajo se disolvió.

Mikoto se acercó sigilosamente y se puso en cuclillas frente a los chicos, pero su cuerpo se inclinó para atender al rubio. "Naruto kun." Algo hizo sonar las campanas de alarma en la cabeza de Minato y lo golpeó instantáneamente cuando Naruto se tensó junto a él.La rubia debe haberlo notado también. Sin pensarlo, él extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos y apretó. Fue un gesto infantil, pero _eran_ niños físicamente, incluso si su estado mental era otra historia. A Minato apenas le importaba la corrección cuando su hijo tenía miedo y dolía.

"Quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros, ahora. ¿Cómo te sentirías al respecto?" Mikoto habló con Naruto con una leve inflexión ronca en su voz que sugería que recientemente se habían derramado lágrimas. "Sé que nos acabas de encontrar ayer, pero-"

El corazón de Minato sintió como si fuera a latir fuera de su pecho; Naruto se había arrojado contra el mejor amigo de Kushina y se había roto al instante. Hubo una plétora de promesas aullantes de buen comportamiento -esos sobrevivirían una o dos horas en el mejor de los casos- e interminables dudas y temores inquietos. Fugaku se movió para unirse a su esposa y se agachó incómodo y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. Era una señal de que le tomaría tiempo, pero su viejo amigo podría tener lo necesario para llegar allí.

Minato sintió que debería haber estado preparado para este momento; de hecho, había sospechado que algo sucedía, pero no había comprendido lo doloroso que sería para él. Su estómago se apretó y Minato sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué dolió tanto?

"Vamos, poca plata". Shisui lo levantó y lo colocó sobre sus hombros y giró hacia la salida. "Démosles un momento".

"Naruto ..." murmuró Minato en voz baja, sintiéndose como si estuviera abandonando al rubio en lugar de darle privacidad. Con la caída del cuerpo, Minato estaba ridículamente agradecido por el olor nauseabundo que se adhiere a Shisui porque le ayudó a contener sus lágrimas. La puerta de la oficina se cerró con un clic sordo, pero no antes de que Sasuke se lanzara detrás de ellos y golpeara brutalmente el pie en la parte posterior de la rodilla de Shisui.

"¡Gah!" Shisui gritó.

No hay tiempo para preocuparse por dejar a Naruto, los ojos de Minato se escucharon mientras Shisui tropezaba como un elefante borracho y se precipitaba hacia la pared. Los dedos de Minato agarraron para comprar y terminaron pellizcando las orejas del chunin. Shisui gimió como una niña pequeña, pero afortunadamente mantuvo su equilibrio a pesar de que había una cojera perceptible a los movimientos por lo demás elegantes.

"¡Mocosa!"Shisui gritó. Minato se encogió y sintió lástima por los secretarios pobres que tuvieron que soportar todas estas tonterías. Aunque ... considerando cuán viciosa era la kunoichi en el escritorio, tal vez debería volver a evaluar exactamente por quién sentía lástima. "¡¿Para que era eso?!"

"Sentarlo".Sasuke sonaba positivamente letal, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y el Senju medio esperaba que los ojos cambiaran a carmesí. "No eres confiable y no eres digno de confianza".

Minato se movió un poco y Shisui se encogió de hombros y lo dejó junto a su amigo. Si bien la violencia era más una carta de último recurso, Minato apreció el sentimiento y le susurró un rápido "buen trabajo" a Sasuke, quien prácticamente brillaba por los elogios solo.

"¡Sasuke, no puedes simplemente atacar a la gente! Y yo siempre estoy cerca para ayudarte a cuidar de ti, así que creo que tu definición está en tela de juicio. Aunque tu patada fue un poco-" Oh no. Este tipo era _supuestamente_ un genio. Incluso Hiruzen le había pedido que se quedara durante el interrogatorio de ayer. Es cierto que el niño mayor había ganado muchos puntos en su libro por lo solidario que era ayer, pero el Senju tenía serias dudas sobre la inteligencia del niño. "-wimpy. Vamos a tener que trabajar para endurecerte".

"Entonces, ¿qué tal esto?"

Sasuke se lanzó hacia adelante, ejecutando una finta impresionante hacia el abdomen de Shisui solo para retroceder y girar hacia atrás, haciendo contacto directo con la ingle de Shisui. Los ojos de Minato se hincharon mientras Shisui se balanceaba de costado agarrando las joyas de su familia con un doloroso chillido antes de que el Uchiha se desplomara en el suelo.

"Más impresionante."La kunoichi detrás del escritorio se burló de detrás de la tapa de su té. Shisui simplemente gimoteó patéticamente. La mujer se inclinó sobre él, presionando la punta de su sandalia contra su vientre. "Sabes que hueles a pescado, ¿verdad?"

"Debería haber sido capaz de esquivar eso". Minato murmuró en confusión.

"Es más débil que Itachi". Sasuke se encogió de hombros, obviamente entusiasmado por su 'victoria'.

¿Shisui había sido golpeado a propósito? ¿O el ataque realmente lo tomó por sorpresa? Sin embargo, bajo la mirada sospechosa de Minato, el chunin se sentó y parecía que se estaba recuperando demasiado rápido. ¿Era posible que Shisui simplemente ... jugara?

"¡Voy a llevarte de vuelta, mocoso!" Shisui siseó, aunque ahora que lo estaba buscando, Minato encontró el destello de alegría. Entonces su teoría había sido correcta después de todo; Shisui realmente era un pato raro. Pero su espíritu era exactamente lo que necesitaba el pueblo. "¡Y ni siquiera Itachi puede salvarte!"

"Como si necesitara que nii-san se ocupara de ti". Sasuke despidió al otro chico.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto salió trotando seguido por Mikoto y Fugaku. El rubio sonrió al Uchiha levantándose.

"¿Qué pasa con chicle?" Preguntó Naruto mientras salía, luciendo menos ojos llorosos y solo ... feliz. Como un niño pequeño debería.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun solo lo tiene bien". Minato se jactó en nombre de su amigo, viendo a Naruto colorear con lo que tenían que ser los celos. Ah, joven. "No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tendrás la oportunidad de atacar a Shisui-san más tarde".

"¡Son todos mocosos!" Shisui protestó, lanzando una mirada suplicante a la kunoichi que deliberadamente lo ignoraba detrás de un conocido libro de naranjas, ¿quién sabía que la basura de sensei también atraería a las mujeres?

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

"Temo que no, Naruto-chan". Mikoto respondió pacientemente, haciendo un ruido de cloqueo cuando se puso en cuclillas y le dio un tirón al cuello del rubio para intentar enderezar el cuello. "Vamos a dejarte a ti y a los otros niños para jugar con los otros niños mientras se desarrolla la reunión. Luego, vamos a ir de compras".

"¡No me gusta ir de compras!" Naruto gimió.

"Naruto".Fugaku ladró, el comando haciendo el truco de congelar al pobre rubio en su lugar. "Ningún niño mío llevará ropa como la tuya. Serían indecorosos y no se reflejarían bien en el clan".

Sintiendo el chakra de Naruto burbujeando infelizmente, Minato rápidamente deslizó su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio. Minato sospechaba que la raíz de la vacilación de Naruto no se le había ocurrido a nadie más; La reticencia se desarrolló a partir de la experiencia y todo lo que su hijo había desarrollado era una lista de negativos con muy pocos aspectos positivos de los que hablar. Realmente no fue una sorpresa que un niño que esperaba llamarse nombres terribles y se negara a prestar servicios en más negocios prefería evitar los viajes de compras.

Un niño de cuatro años temeroso de la ropa nueva, era una cosa miserable de digerir incluso si Minato entendía que el mundo era un lugar duro; era otra cosa cuando le estaba sucediendo a tu propia carne y sangre ... más o menos.

"Los clanes pueden ser muy críticos el uno del otro". Minato se sintió complacido de que las protestas de Naruto se desinflaron y el rubio pareció absorber lo que le estaba diciendo como una esponja. "Si vives con el Clan Uchiha, pero la gente te ve con ropa que no está en buenas condiciones, podrían decir cosas poco amables sobre Mikoto-sama y Fugaku-sama".

"¿Harían eso?" Naruto se mostró alarmado, volteándose para mirar a Mikoto en busca de afirmación y frunció el ceño cuando su nuevo guardián asintió levemente.

"Tou-sama, no dejarías que nadie dijera cosas sobre Kaa-san que no fueran verdad". Sasuke dijo que sí, luciendo como el gato que atrapó al canario cuando su padre inclinó la cabeza en un suave asentimiento.

"Nunca permitiría que nadie menosprecie a tu madre en mi presencia". Fugaku estuvo de acuerdo, deliberadamente caminando por el pasillo, mientras Minato seguía a sus dos amigos. "Espero lo mismo de ustedes dos".

"¡Hai!" La pareja emitió un coro de determinación acerada.

"Muy bien, ustedes van con Shisui. Él los llevará allí. Queremos asegurarnos de llegar un poco temprano". Mikoto frunció el ceño a Shisui. "Quizás Shisui debería ... tener otra ducha".

"¿Yo huelo?" Shisui se agarró a su camisa, enterrándole la nariz antes de ir hacia atrás. "¡Yo huelo!"

"Tch, perdedor". Sasuke gruñó a su primo.

El corazón de Minato tembló al ver a su hijo reunido en los brazos de su nueva madre. Kushina habría estado contenta de que su hijo ya no tuviera que crecer solo, pero esto dejó a Minato inseguro de cómo predecir el futuro. Y al ver a la mujer envolver a Sasuke y Naruto en un fuerte abrazo, el Senju sintió una punzada de soledad.

No le había dado mucha consideración a su propio destino. Senju Tsunade era una leyenda por derecho propio, pero como el Hokage de Yondaime, había visto al experto médico como un mero caparazón de la mujer de la que su sensei no había estado tan secretamente enamorado. Si la mujer iba a regresar, Minato no estaba convencida de que Tsunade simplemente decidiría mágicamente dejar una década de alcohol y apostar por una joven que nunca había conocido. Por supuesto, Minato apenas requería ser padre, pero apenas podía hacer una afirmación razonable de que un niño de cuatro años _no_ necesitaba cuidado. Y probablemente era mejor aceptar la sugerencia de Hiruzen porque el plan de Danzo para su crianza sería problemático en el mejor de los casos.

"Oye, Sasuke". Naruto gorjeó mientras se alejaban de los adultos.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Esto nos hace hermanos?"

"No." Sasuke adoptó una actitud inexpresiva y Naruto persiguió los pasos del chico gruñón con esa determinación combativa que sin duda le quitaría tiempo al otro chico.

"¡Te lo mostraré! ¡Seré el hermano más increíble de todos y tendrás que aceptarme!"

Afortunadamente esta fue una fase y no una de esas dedicaciones de por vida. Minato tenía la sensación de que era lo último, según las palabras de Nara: problemático. El Senju difícilmente podría culpar a su hijo por ser tenaz, ya que era una cualidad bastante deseable tener en un shinobi, pero la exageración aún era excesiva.

"Solo piensa, Shisui-san", Minato tiró del miserable brazo del chunin amigablemente, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa cariñosa que se deslizaba en su lugar sobre el adolescente inconformista. "Ahora tienes que lidiar con ambos todo el tiempo. Al menos las cosas no serán tan aburridas ¿cierto?"

Shisui se estremeció, sin duda su vida estaba brillando ante sus ojos junto con su ropa, cabello e higiene personal. "Tal vez me mude contigo, pequeña plata".

"Bueno, no eres del todo malo cuando no me arrojas a estanques congelados". La sala de conferencias que Minato había supuesto que serviría como la "zona para niños" estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que deslizó su mano en la de Shisui tal como lo haría un joven y apretó dos de los dedos de Shisui en su pequeño puño. Sonrió triunfalmente cuando el chico mayor le devolvió el gesto. "Hokage-sama me dijo que viviré con un pariente, Shisui. ¿Sabes mucho sobre ellos?"

"Eh ..." Shisui se veía un poco verde alrededor de las agallas, ya fuera por pensamientos del temperamento notorio de Tsunade o por la sorpresa especial que le había deslizado al chico antes ... ¿quién realmente podía decirlo? De cualquier manera, hizo su día más divertido. "Tal vez solo te visite. Estoy seguro de que vas a necesitar tu privacidad".

Antes de que pudieran ocurrir más intercambios, llegaron a una puerta donde un hombre alto y corpulento con un pañuelo y gafas de sol estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados detrás de él y una sonrisa de mal humor en su rostro. Parecía que Ebisu había cambiado poco, excepto tal vez que el jounin era un poco más alto ahora. ¿Cuándo exactamente obtuvo esa promoción? ¿Y cómo?El hombre no era ... malo, pero tampoco era particularmente impresionante en ningún campo en particular. ¿Cómo pudo el hombre haber superado los exámenes de Jounin? ¿Quizás el Sandaime se estaba volviendo senil después de todo?

"¡Shisui-san!" El jounin saludó al Uchiha con una educada reverencia antes de enderezarse las gafas mientras examinaba cada uno de sus cargos; frunció el ceño a Naruto, una mirada impresionada a Sasuke, y prácticamente estrellado cuando vio al Senju. Para decir lo menos, el hombre no se estaba haciendo tan atractivo hasta ahora. "Joven, Minato-kun, Sasuke-kun, es bueno verte hoy con nosotros".

El hombre mordió un comentario cuando Shisui se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.

"Vamos dentro de Naruto-kun". Minato habló con frialdad, contento cuando Ebisu dio un rápido paso hacia atrás con las manos levantadas en un gesto de rendición. Un cobarde también. ¿Cómo se había convertido este embaucador imbécil en un jounin?

Sasuke gruñó, también disparando al beanpole una mirada no impresionada antes de tirar de la puerta para abrirla y hacer una pausa. Esta habitación en particular carecía de ventanas y tenía sellos de privacidad y protección en cada pared, si se sabía dónde mirar. Algunos otros niños estaban sentados. Mientras que Minato era capaz de identificar a casi todos los herederos del clan con solo mirarlos, Hinata era la más obvia al apresurarse en la dirección estrechamente seguida por un chico Hyuuga más alto con la frente vendada y cargando un bebé.

Si fue lo último que hizo, Minato juró que iba a encontrar una manera de eliminar el sello maldito. Por supuesto, el Clan Hyuuga podría simplemente abolir todo el proceso si él criticara a Naruto. La idea era tentadora y Minato apenas se sentía inclinado a apoyar la práctica atroz, por lo que mantendría esa opción abierta para futuras referencias. Después de todo, si su hijo se convirtiera en Hokage, necesitaría un consejero y ciertamente podría cumplir con su deber.

"¡Naruto kun!" Hinata corrió hacia la puerta, lanzándose hacia adelante para saludarlos a todos con una gran sonrisa que parecía haber atrapado al estoico chico detrás de ella con la guardia baja."Sasuke-kun, Minato-kun. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte a los dos!"

"¡Oye, Hinata-chan!" Naruto zumbó, mirando alrededor detrás de la chica y saludando a la chica con la cola. "¡Dios, se parece a ti, Hinata!"

El otro chico parecía resignado, pero simplemente asintió.

"Hyuuga Neji". El chico gruñó antes de pasar a Hanabi al jounin que había sacado una botella preparada de la nada.

"Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo todos ustedes allí? Parece totalmente aburrido". Naruto dijo. Por una vez, Minato estuvo de acuerdo. Había una mesa con ponche, tentempiés y golosinas, pero aparte de eso, había una mesa de artesanía y. En la esquina, había una pila de libros que habían visto días mejores, pero aparte de eso, no había nada que hacer.

"Bueno, aquí es donde todos ustedes se quedarán mientras los adultos tienen una reunión". Shisui se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de hacer una mueca comprensiva. "Y vamos ... todos pueden colorear ... y cosas así".

"¿Quieres decir que solo tenemos que quedarnos sentados mientras ustedes hablan todo el día?" Naruto parecía indignado, justificadamente en la humilde opinión de Minato. "¿Por qué no podemos ir al patio de recreo otra vez? ¡No es como si te necesitáramos!"

"Vamos a ir de compras después de esto, recuerda". Shisui sonrió, parado justo fuera del alcance del brazo al otro lado de la puerta. "Tienen bocadillos para ustedes, juegos, libros. Será genial. Y terminaremos antes de que se den cuenta".

"Si es tan bueno, ¿por qué no te quedas?" Sasuke se burló de su primo.

"Ebisu se quedará y es un jounin increíble". Shisui miró al individuo que llevaba bandana en duda. Con razón, el hombre era fanático, prejuicioso y potencialmente un compañero desastroso. Tal vez las excentricidades de Gai eran un poco más comprensibles teniendo un compañero de equipo tan pésimo. Sin embargo, Genma había resultado bastante impresionante y bastante normal, así que tal vez no era una teoría tan prometedora.

"Tch, podría tomar ese tipo". Sasuke declaró después de evaluar al hombre en cuestión que se había apresurado, el bebé Hyuuga en un brazo, a una mesa en un esfuerzo por apropiarse algunas de las fichas del chico Akimichi que tenía un agarre mortal en el cuenco.

"Yo también." Naruto se cruzó de brazos y sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente.

"Ese jounin parece incompetente". Neji se ofreció a la conversación, mirando con recelo al hombre que no conseguía recuperar el recipiente que se estaba vaciando rápidamente. "Hiashi-sama no debe haberse dado cuenta de lo que nos importaría un shinobi mediocre en este momento".

"¿Tal vez simplemente es nuevo en su posición?" La heredera Hyuuga intervino, obviamente tratando de pensar lo mejor del desconocido. Minato respetaba al idealista en la chica, pero el ex Kage estaba teniendo problemas para tragarse la pérdida potencial de estándares que debe haber ocurrido como resultado de las bajas durante el intento de Obito de destruir la aldea.

"Shisui-san" Incluso Minato se dio cuenta de que esta iba a ser una experiencia miserable. Girando ojos escarlatas suplicantes sobre el Uchiha bloqueando la salida, le suplicó al otro chico."¿Podemos ir al parque? Te juro que no correremos y esperaremos allí hasta que regreses".

A juzgar por la expresión en el rostro del chunin, la respuesta fue un rotundo no y el grupo debió haberlo notado porque todos suspiraron colectivamente.

"Chicos, solo denme un descanso". Había algo fuera de ese comentario. Buscando en la cara del Uchiha, Minato sintió que su humor se levantaba un poco cuando notó que el sudor empezaba a salpicar la frente del adolescente y él se movió inquieto. "Los líderes del clan se están reuniendo y no puedes ir. Fin de la historia. Y tengo que asistir, así no puedo ir contigo".

"Está bien", respondió Minato con una voz más dulce que el azúcar. Sus tres amigos se animaron con interés, aparentemente afinados en su cambio de parecer y parecían un poco esperanzados."¿Supongo que deberíamos despedirnos entonces, Shisui-kun?"

"Supongo." Respondió Shisui amablemente, pero luciendo un poco confundido mientras continuaba moviéndose en su lugar con una leve mueca.

"Naruto, Sasuke, tengo la sensación de que no vamos a ver a Shisui por un tiempo, ¿por qué no le das un buen apretón?" Minato les dio un codazo a la pareja y le guiñó un ojo, inclinando su cabeza hacia el Uchiha con una sonrisa. Como un cambio de interruptor, los muchachos respondieron y se lanzaron hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de un Uchiha repentinamente retorcido.

"Está bien, déjate ir!" Hubo un súbito pánico en las palabras de Shisui y los chicos se enfocaron en esa debilidad como tiburones en el agua.

"¡Bueno, lo escuchaste chicos!" Minato aplaudió, realmente impresionado por el espectáculo de trabajo en equipo entre los dos niños. Eso tenía mucho potencial allí. Naruto gritó, automáticamente chocando a su camarada de manera amigable, incluso si no sabían exactamente _por_ qué estaban celebrando.

"¡Brats!" Shisui chilló, tambaleándose como un niño inestable. El Uchiha se recuperó bastante impresionantemente y se abalanzó sobre ellos solo para retroceder y agarrarse a su estómago y respirar con fuerza. "¿Qué?" El chico mayor sintió náuseas, parecía confundido y repentinamente desesperado.

"Ah, lo siento, Shisui-san". Minato realmente tenía el mejor maestro. ¡Kushina habría estado tan orgulloso! "Mientras me cepillaba el pelo esta mañana, estaba pensando en cómo me arrojaste al estanque ayer. Mikoto-sama pasó mucho tiempo en el baño haciendo que todos nos aseáramos, así que pensé que era justo que debieras hacer mismo."

Sorprendido de asombro, sus amigos prácticamente vibraban junto a él, incluso el chakra de Hinata se sintió un poco mareado. La confusión de Shisui se transformó en una furiosa indignación cruzada por el terror.

"Escuché que los laxantes te mantienen en el baño durante mucho tiempo, así que dejé la caja en el té esta mañana".

"¡Tú!" Shisui se atragantó, parecía como si estuviera a punto de alcanzar un kunai, excepto que su rostro de repente se agotó de cualquier color restante. Como un ninja enemigo estaba en su cola, Shisui se fue corriendo, sus gritos de miseria como música a los oídos de Minato.

"No soy una broma", dijo fríamente Minato. "Pero él tenía eso por venir".

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Naruto lo levantó en el aire con un grito de alegría y Minato se deleitó con la calidez del momento.

"Fue un esfuerzo de equipo." Minato aceptó el elogio humildemente mientras lo dejaban caer de nuevo, abarcando a ambos en su victoria. "Además, vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo para prepararnos para cualquier cosa que él haga para tomar represalias, ya que lo tenemos tres veces hoy. ¡Así que es mejor que aprendamos algunos trucos para ayudarnos!"

"Ano, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso, Minato-kun?" Hinata preguntó tímidamente.

"Bueno", comentó Minato con aire satisfecho. "¡Algo solo ninja en el entrenamiento aprende!"

"¿Como que?" Preguntó Naruto, con los ojos redondos. Sasuke y Hinata eran oyentes atentos e incluso Neji parecía estar escuchando.

"Bueno, esto es lo que tengo en mente ..."

Minato se acerca a la pared más alejada, hace una pausa para concentrarse, y con mucho cuidado coloca sus manos y un pie en la pared y da un paso hacia arriba, haciéndolo deliberadamente un poco tambaleante. Afortunadamente, Ebisu fue distraído por un bebé muy ruidoso y muy exigente en sus brazos y la mayoría de los otros niños están absortos en sus propias actividades.

"Ta da!" Levantó sus manos hacia el cielo como un sabio místico. Aunque su audiencia se mostró atenta con Sasuke y Naruto que parecía preparado para atacar la pared. Como era sensato, Hinata se interpuso entre la pareja y estaba alcanzando su pie.

Bueno, parecía que todos sabían quién era el cerebro de su pequeña operación. Hinata arrugó la frente, casi retrayendo su mano cuando trazó su pie con la palma de su mano.

"¿Estás usando chakra en tus pies?" La pregunta era _casi_ una declaración, pero Minato contaría sus victorias donde pudiera.

"Sí." Minato confirmó, saltando de la pared antes de llamar la atención antes de que estuvieran listos. "He estado prestando atención a los shinobi en el pueblo y sentí chakra concentrado en los pies así que pensé que intentaría replicar lo que hicieron. ¡Lo logré!"

Era lo suficientemente plausible para ser verdad. Era imposible _no_ darse cuenta de ninja corriendo por el lado de los edificios. Y viniendo de un sensor del linaje de Tobirama Senju, nadie pensaría demasiado sobre la inverosimilitud de su explicación ya que no era una mentira.

"¿No es una habilidad que uno normalmente no aprendería hasta después de convertirse en genin?" El chico de Aburame estaba envuelto en un abrigo de gran tamaño que le caía hasta más allá de las rodillas, con sombras en miniatura cubriendo sus ojos y un nido de cabello castaño puntiagudo.

"Eh, ¿quién eres tú?" Naruto empujó un dedo hacia el chico con gafas de sol que parecía bastante desconcertado por la reacción abierta. "¡Eres un poco espeluznante, dattebayo!"

"Aburame Shino". El chico entonó inexpresivamente, ganando un montón de gotas de sudor de la multitud de niños. "Hablas a un nivel anormalmente alto de volumen. Estoy perplejo porque mis tímpanos funcionan normalmente".

"¿Huh?" Minato suspiró ante los signos de interrogación que rodeaban la cabeza de su hijo como buitres.

"¡Es un placer conocerte Shino-kun!" Minato saludó alegremente, recordando cuán confiable había sido el padre del niño. "Soy Senju Minato y estos son mis amigos". Los nombró y señaló a cada uno por turno, incluso Naruto haciendo un buen trabajo de pie derecho. "Y no sé cuándo enseñan este ejercicio". No era necesariamente una mentira ya que el currículo de la Academia estaba constantemente en un estado de cambio y algunos clanes eran más diligentes que otros en preparar a sus hijos para la vida fuera de la Academia. "Pero pensé que sería divertido aprender. ¿Te importaría unirte a nosotros?"

El breve asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Minato hizo que el grupo cayera al suelo y todos se agacharon formando un círculo. Fue una experiencia interesante y le recordó al Senju momentos con su antiguo equipo que se reunirían debajo de un bosquecillo sombreado específico y tendrían reuniones de equipo donde debatirían misiones, compartirían increíbles almuerzos en caja de Kushina y horas de Minato impartiendo algún entrenamiento de último minuto siendo enviado de vuelta al caos de una zona de guerra.

"Sé que Sasuke-kun ya ha accedido a su chakra, pero ¿y el resto de ustedes?"

"Ano, acabamos de aprender". La Hyuuga se inclinó hacia adelante, no se parecía en nada a sus contrapartes reservadas. La nobleza era una cosa, pero reprimir la personalidad de alguien era simplemente erróneo. Si pudieran evitarlo, Hinata no se convertiría en uno de los drones emocionalmente reprimidos producidos por ese clan.

El tranquilo Aburame que se había sentado con ellos se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz en un gesto que imitaba a Shibi a un T. Los indicios deben ser genéticos o no había absolutamente ninguna explicación para esto.

"Se requiere que mi clan comience a comprender el chakra en una etapa temprana para poder comprender mejor la naturaleza simbiótica de un anfitrión para su kikai". El chico habló astutamente.

Minato asintió pensativamente y se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras se concentraba. El chakra de un Aburame estaba constantemente siendo drenado de reservas. La mayoría nunca se dio cuenta de que un Jounin Aburame probablemente tenía reservas de chakra que rivalizaban con un Kage, pero no tenía el repertorio ninjutsu para respaldarlo simplemente porque su kikai requería una gran parte de sus recursos. Era muy posible que Shino tuviera niveles de chakra cercanos a un genin, pero se limitaba a tal vez el 20% de esa cantidad a su edad. A medida que crecía su grupo de chakras, eso también cambiaría, pero por ahora esa era una cantidad perfectamente aceptable.

"Naruto, sentí que usaste chakra antes, pero probablemente no te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo". Le informó Minato, disfrutando del placer que iluminó los ojos de Naruto.

"¿Lo sentiste?" Preguntó Sasuke con interés en sus ojos oscuros.

"Aparentemente, la línea Senju de la que descendí tiene una capacidad sensorial increíblemente talentosa". Minato explicó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar las manos de Sasuke. "Si fueras a usar chakra, puedo sentir que lo estás usando, pero también podría sentir dónde se mueve el chakra en tu cuerpo".

"¿Quieres decir que puedes sentir que viene gente?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí." Minato admitió fácilmente, viendo las diferentes reacciones con curiosidad. Su hijo parecía descompuesto, Sasuke parecía parecía un poco envidioso, pero no de una manera mezquina y mezquina. Incluso el silencioso chico Hyuuga parecía contemplativo.

"Eso es bastante impresionante". Shino observó en silencio, pero de lo contrario permaneció en silencio.

"¿Se puede aprender a ser un sensor?" Hinata preguntó. Niños, su pensamiento nunca dejó de sorprenderlo.

"Una habilidad limitada puede afinarse con el tiempo, pero en el caso de un sensor, nunca hay un verdadero reemplazo para la realidad." Minato sonrió astutamente, rozando la frente de la niña y haciendo que ella saltara un poco. "No creo que necesites uno".

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron un poco, pero Minato cambió rápidamente de tema.

"Pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Tal vez intente usar sus manos". Minato se paró de nuevo y deseó una cantidad concentrada antes de colocar ambas manos en la pared y usar su chakra para unir sus manos a un lado. "Si logras que tus manos se peguen, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantener el chakra igual, pero dirígelo a tus pies".

Antes de que Naruto pudiera correr hacia adelante, Minato tiró de él hacia atrás.

"¿Puedes copiar el sello que están haciendo mis manos?" Chasqueó bajo su lengua, barriendo al grupo que cada uno tenía una mano en la pared.

"¡Lo tengo!" Naruto levantó sus manos en una aproximación tosca del sello del ariete. Felicitaciones por el intento, ¿verdad?

"Mueve tu dedo un poco", Minato pinchó el meñique derecho de Naruto y ajustó el codo un poco. "Ahora describe lo que sientes".

Fue un momento emotivo para el ex Namikaze. Aquí estaba hablando a su hijo a través de los pasos de la conciencia chakra del principiante. Minato se preguntó si esta es la edad en que Naruto habría comenzado con ellos o si hubiera comenzado a entrenar antes. Para un civil, cuatro años de edad apenas había pasado la edad de los pañales, pero era el comienzo de una lucha por la supervivencia en el mundo shinobi. Kushina hubiera querido que Naruto tuviera más tiempo, pero Minato hubiera querido que Naruto empezara temprano simplemente por la necesidad de hacerlo.

Fue increíble. Un poco más de diez minutos y Naruto ya se había acostumbrado. Esto fue potencialmente más fácil al comenzar temprano porque las reservas de chakra de un jinchuuriki de Uzumaki hacen que el control de chakra sea ridículamente difícil a medida que envejecen, pero comenzar temprano puede allanar algunos de los golpes que su hijo podría experimentar.

"Ahora deja que viaje por tu brazo. ¿Puedes sentirlo?" Minato se movió de modo que estaba parado al lado de su hijo y puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto. Era extraño poder sentir el chakra tan intensamente, pero literalmente podía sentir burbujas de chakra viajando en el cuerpo de su hijo. Siguiendo la gran burbuja, la rastreó y sintió que el flujo fluctuaba y titubeaba en el codo de Naruto."No te rindas. Puedo sentirlo viajar por tu brazo. Sigue empujándolo hacia tus manos".

Para su asombro, Naruto lo hizo. Había un fuego ardiendo en esos ojos azules y sabía que este chico no iba a rendirse pronto.

'Al igual que la historia de sensei. Seguro que tienes agallas, chico.

Cuando sintió que Naruto casi siempre se había acostumbrado, lo arrastró hacia la pared donde Sasuke le estaba dando a sus manos el mal olor. Rescatar al otro chico lo empeoraría, Kakashi lo detestaba cuando lo había hecho y sabía que el orgullo de este Uchiha no era diferente. Entonces se conformó con la siguiente mejor opción; el Senju plantó a Naruto en el espacio directamente entre Sasuke e Hinata, el último de los cuales logró que sus manos _y_ pies se pegaran, pero tuvo problemas para mantener la conexión con la pared. Minato le daba unos minutos antes de que la niña hiciera volar a todos los demás fuera del agua: el talento natural era talento natural. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el viejo Hyuuga y el Aburame intercambiaban consejos y que ambos parecían estar abordando la pared juntos de una manera lógica. Ahora _que_ era un dúo que más bien debería haber esperado teniendo en cuenta que ambos reprimieron sus emociones, aunque por diferentes razones.

Ahora, cómo explicar este ejercicio de una manera que Naruto podría entender sin confundirlo. Algo que haría clic sería ... ah.

Sacudiendo eso, se dispuso a darle consejos a Naruto y dejar que Sasuke se alimentara de los consejos que le dio a la rubia. "Ahora Naruto, ¿qué pasaría si Teuchi-san te diera ramen con solo un par de fideos?"

"¿Eh?" Naruto se congeló, su chakra vacilando antes de que su cuerpo automáticamente continuara el flujo constantemente. "¡Solo un par de fideos! ¡No me haría eso!"

"Lo sé, pero estamos fingiendo". Minato puso los ojos en blanco y disparó un guiño al escuchar a Uchiha. Sasuke palideció y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Minato solo negó con la cabeza; no era como si le importara que su amigo estuviera escuchando, ¡ese era el punto! "Entonces, ¿qué pasaría?"

"Todavía estaría hambriento". Naruto murmuró, obviamente disgustado por la idea.

"Así que muy pocos fideos serían ramen pésimo, ¿ne?"

"Sí." La cara de Naruto se arrugó haciéndolo lucir como un jiji frunciendo el ceño y Minato solo negó con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué pasaría si Teuchi-san te da un montón de fideos, pero solo una cucharada de sopa?"

"¡Pero pero pero!" Naruto chisporroteó. La rubia estaba tan horrorizada que ni siquiera notó que Hinata le lanzaba una mirada preocupada desde un pie sobre su cabeza desde donde estaba parada en la pared.

Minato sutilmente le dio a la chica un pulgar hacia arriba y sintió una oleada de placer cuando su amigo solo se tambaleó un poco, pero se colgó y volvió a conectar su chakra. Afortunadamente, el bebé Hanabi estaba gritando una tormenta y distrayendo completamente al Ebisu con pánico. Minato no pudo encontrarlo en él para sentir pena por los prejuiciosos jounin. En todo caso, el hombre lo tenía venir.

"¿Qué pasaría?" Continuó como inconsciente del estado de nerviosismo de Naruto.

"No sería ramen ... no sabor". Naruto gimió en la miseria autoinfligida.

"Está bien." Minato golpeó la pared justo en frente de los ojos de Naruto en un intento de reenfocar a su hijo; parecía funcionar. "Demasiados fideos y demasiados fideos te dan un plato completamente desequilibrado. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora es así".

"¿Huh?"

"Tu chakra necesita mantenerse estable. No demasiado poco y no demasiado". Minato sonrió con orgullo mientras el rubio parecía tener un momento de bombilla: el bingo. "De lo contrario, tendrás un plato de ramen no tan sabroso".

Naruto se estremeció y se volvió hacia la pared en una actitud de concentración. Minato se movió junto a Sasuke quien estaba estudiando la pared con una intensidad casi maníaca.

"Aquí toma mi mano". Ofreció sus manos y vio que los hombros del chico se ponían rígidos con evidente renuencia. Minato se rió en voz alta, un leve sonido que hizo que el Uchiha se detuviera sorprendido. "No muerdo, Sasuke-kun. Solo pensé que si sentías mi mano mientras estaba moldeando chakra podría darte una mejor idea ... pero no te voy a hacer".

"Oh."

"Aquí." Minato no era antipático con el Uchiha que parecía estar avergonzado y que tentativamente extendía su mano. Tomando la iniciativa, mantuvo su toque lo más clínico posible y de inmediato canalizó un chakra en su mano, esforzándose para mantener el flujo.

"¿Es eso?" Los ojos de Sasuke se habían ensanchado de par en par ante el repentino cosquilleo del poder. Era una técnica que pocos jounin se molestaban en demostrar porque nunca se le ocurrió a la mayoría. Pero Minato siempre estuvo a favor de la perspectiva de que la enseñanza mediante la experimentación a veces era la mejor opción. En este caso, sintió que sus creencias habían valido la pena.

"Así es como se siente mi chakra. ¿Puedes decir cuánto?" En respuesta a su pregunta, la segunda mano de Sasuke se movió hacia arriba para _sentir_ a los lados del chakra y luego desaparecer después de un momento.

"Creo que estoy listo para intentarlo nuevamente". Sasuke miró la pared.

Alejándose, Minato regresó a la pared donde Neji y Shino daban sus primeros pasos y para su inmenso orgullo, Hinata estaba ayudando a Naruto quien se tambaleaba como un pájaro recién nacido, pero no resbalaba y no se caía.

"Buen trabajo, Naruto-kun". Minato dio un paso hacia arriba e hizo un gesto de señas al ceñudo Sasuke. "Puedes hacerlo, Sasuke-kun. ¡Ven!"

Su apuesta con sus pequeñas reservas de chakra valió la pena. Eso y un poco de entrenamiento en el lado. Sasuke dio un paso. Por un momento, Minato pensó que el chico iba a caer, pero algo de acero cruzó la cara del Uchiha y dio un paso. Luego otro. Y otro.

"¡Lo hiciste bien!" Gritó Naruto y se hubiera caído si no hubiera sido por el firme agarre de Hinata en su camisa.

"¡Naruto kun!"El Hyuuga-no, el kunoichi en entrenamiento se quebró, sacando a Naruto de su excitación. "¡Debes tener cuidado o te vas a caer!"

"Lo siento Hinata-chan!" Naruto se veía legítimamente intimidado y Minato se preguntó si esto era un poco de historia en formación con la sonrisa torcida que mostraba a la impresionada heredera Hyuuga. Minato estaba más que complacida de que la chica se pusiera de pie; sería bueno para ambos a la larga.

"Oi, ¿no es un poco problemático aprender a hacer eso?" Era un obsequio muerto cuyo hijo era sin voltearse a mirar. ¡Pero esa no era razón para no ser amable!

"¡Parecía divertido!" Minato se giró, señalando con la mano al heredero Nara que estaba siendo seguido por Chouji, quien obviamente había secuestrado la bandeja de los postres mientras el idiota jounin estaba distraído, y una mujer Yamanaka que parecía envidiosa e indignada al mismo tiempo. Sí, seguramente la hija de Inoichi.

"¿Cómo estás _haciendo_ eso?" El combativo Yamanaka se quejó, sacudiéndoles un puño.

"¡Es increíble, no es así!" Naruto vitoreó y Minato se desesperó. Parecía que su descendencia definitivamente no había aprendido los peligros de enemistarse con el sexo más justo.

"Como si nos diríamos a _usted._ " Maravilloso. Las plumas de Uchiha habían sido irritadas por la niña.

El Aburame y el primo de Hinata se detuvieron, pero amablemente _no_ ofrecieron ningún comentario adicional.

"¡Por qué tú!"El Yamanaka se estaba volviendo un poco atractivo de puce y Minato se estremeció antes de recuperarse. Al menos no había hablado con ellos al jounin. Ahora _eso_ sería problemático.

"Simplemente lo resolví". Minato habló, pero dirigió su comentario hacia el Nara con la probable esperanza fútil de que demostraría ser el líder sensato del trío. "Podría tratar de mostrarte si estás interesado".

"Se ve un poco limpio". El Akimichi ofreció mientras se metía dango en la boca.

"Prefiero dormir la siesta". Nara bostezó ampliamente, mostrando la espectacular falta de motivación de su clan.

"¡Cállate, Shikamaru!" La rubia apareció detrás del Nara y le golpeó la cabeza con un puño provocando un grito de dolor por parte de la morena.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?"Ebisu, que finalmente sostenía a un niño de Hyuuga quieto, pareció retroceder en estado de shock ante el grupo de niños pequeños que estaban de pie en posición horizontal en la pared. "¿Q-qué? ¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes?"

Minato consideró todos los posibles resultados para su escenario antes de conformarse con un firme asentimiento y un rápido aviso.

"¡Dispersión!"

Con eso, el Senju más nuevo corrió por la pared hasta que corrió boca abajo a lo largo del techo hacia el lado opuesto de la sala del jounin sorprendido. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus otros amigos lo persiguieran, y pronto la sala se llenó con los gritos de Ebisu, los pasos del techo, los gritos renovados de Hyuuga Hanabi y los gritos de guerra de Uzumaki Naruto. Minato se preguntó si alguien se molestaría en controlarlos.

Hubo cambios drásticos para Konoha en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y Sarutobi Hiruzen no habría sido un Hokage si no hubiera explotado las oportunidades que habían caído en su regazo. La reunión había terminado, pero en lugar de vaciar la sala, los miembros del clan se habían quedado para mezclarse y discutir sobre lo que había sucedido.

El único que se había ido inmediatamente después de la reunión fue Danzo. Había sido un golpe de suerte lo que había impedido que el viejo Halcón de Guerra lo confrontara anoche, pero Hiruzen sabía que esta tarde sería mucho peor. Al contrario de lo que todos creían, el Sandaime era más que consciente del pequeño proyecto de su viejo amigo. El hecho de que le _permitió a_ Danzo cierto margen fue simplemente porque el hombre era condenadamente útil. De ser necesario, mostraría a su viejo amigo lo que significaría el fin de su clemencia para el llamado Yami de Shinobi.

Cuando anunció el descubrimiento de un heredero de Senju, hubo naturalmente una demanda de detalles por parte de Koharu. El Sandaime había adaptado sus respuestas, pero había admitido que Tsunade había sido llamada para criar al niño. Extrañamente fuera de personaje, Danzo había permanecido en silencio durante el proceso, pero Hiruzen sabía que su viejo amigo era increíblemente atento a pesar de su silencio. Por supuesto, una vez que anunció su decisión de colocar al heredero Senju con el Clan Uchiha, las primeras voces de disidencia se dieron a conocer por Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ningún shinobi en Konoha que tenía el rango de jounin desconocía la creciente rivalidad entre Fugaku y Hiashi. Si no se trataba de miradas altivas en la calle, puede haber enfrentamientos de combate no sancionados que requirieron la intervención en más de una ocasión en la intemperancia de la juventud. Así que, naturalmente, no fue una sorpresa que el Jefe del Clan Hyuuga protestó rápidamente por la colocación del joven Minato.

Lo que nadie podría haber anticipado fue que Hizashi dio un paso al frente y expresó su desacuerdo públicamente con su hermano. Hiruzen no solía sorprenderse, pero se había detenido. Incluso Fugaku se sorprendió ante el desafío del hermano de la rama a la familia principal en una reunión de tal importancia. No solo eso, sino que Hizashi había aprobado formalmente la colocación y _sugirió_ que el Clan Hyuuga recibiera no solo a Minato, sino al joven Sasuke y cualquier otro amigo al que quisieran invitar, para cenar con los Hyuugas como amigos al menos dos veces a la semana.

Por supuesto, Chouza solo tuvo que agregar sus dos centavos e invitar a todos los Clan Heads a una barbacoa en la residencia del Akimichi Clan esa misma semana. El Sandaime estaba seguro de que habría provocado alguna refutación grosera ya que los Akimichis eran posiblemente uno de los clanes de menor rango en el pueblo, pero se produjo otro milagro. Uchiha Mikoto, posiblemente estimulado por el comportamiento extravagante de Hizashi, había aceptado la propuesta de los Hyuuga _y_ la contrarrestó insistiendo en que Hinata podría visitarlos una vez a la semana. Por supuesto, Mikoto se había deslizado astutamente en un comentario final a Chouza diciendo que todo el Clan Uchiha estaría presente incluso si nadie más aparecía. Por supuesto, eso llevó a _todos los_ clanes a aceptar mostrar, para gran deleite de la pelirroja.

En privado, Hiruzen estaba agradecido de que Tsume estuviera fuera del pueblo. El Inuzuka era leal a una falla, pero él _sabía_ que las cosas hubieran salido mal en algún momento si la mujer salvaje hubiera estado presente.

Sus planes de la noche anterior habían dado sus frutos también cuando Fugaku públicamente presentó una solicitud a Aburame Shibi sobre una invitación para unirse a la fuerza policial. El Jefe del Clan no había podido dar un sí afirmativo de inmediato, pero el hecho de que el hombre parecía interesado y estaba actualmente involucrado en una discusión tranquila a un lado con el patriarca Uchiha era prometedor.

La única rareza era que Uchiha Shisui estaba ausente cuando había ordenado específicamente que el chunin estuviera presente ... eso tendría que ser investigado más tarde. Su tolerancia por la tardanza de Hatake Kakashi no obstante, su paciencia tenía límites.

"No mencionaste a Uzumaki Naruto". Shikaku se colocó junto a él con los brazos cruzados mientras estudiaba la interacción junto a su líder.

"La protección de un jinchuuriki es la preocupación del Hokage. No está para discusión". La tranquila censura fue aceptada y el hombre con cicatrices se rascó la barbilla pensativamente. "Además, creo que ya se cubrió suficiente hoy".

"El resultado de hoy fue inesperado". Ahora que fue interesante.Para los resultados de hoy para ser impredecible para _el_ Nara fue quizás un fenómeno único en la vida. Y que Shikaku lo admitiera fue igualmente preocupante.

"La mayoría de nosotros sabía lo que se discutía hoy". Hiruzen asintió en silencio. "Pero Mikoto y Hizashi obtuvieron un resultado que no debería haber sido posible. Una reunión de clanes fuera de esta sala de reuniones ... incluso si no fuera una, es monumental en la historia de Konoha".

"Todo para mejor". Hiruzen aconsejó en silencio. "Esta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de devolver a nuestros jóvenes al redil.

"Danzo y sus compinches te quemará con esto si estamos equivocados, Hokage-sama". Shikaku aconsejó, analizando claramente a las personas en la sala en un intento de dar sentido a todo.

"¿Nosotros, Shikaku?" Hiruzen preguntó, entretenido.

"Estoy empezando a creer que es posible que no estés completamente loco". Shikaku sonaba casi melancólico e Hiruzen vio años caer de la cara del hombre por un solo momento en el tiempo. "El cambio está en el horizonte".

"¿Es eso así?"Hiruzen tiró de la manga de la bata que constantemente usaba. A pesar de décadas usando el maldito objeto, él todavía anhelaba desecharlo y usar simples colores shinobis y su viejo yelmo otra vez. Aunque sabía que si alguna vez enfrentaba una confrontación seria, habría pocas garantías de que sobreviviría ya que cada año le dolían un poco más los huesos y su chakra se deshilachaba.

El Sandaime solo podía esperar que su sucesor elegido disfrutara sus próximos años porque Hiruzen tenía la intención de entrenarlo en el suelo y todos deberían moverse de acuerdo al plan.

"Parece que Mikoto-sama se está defendiendo de las quejas de Hiashi-sama". Shikaku murmuró, indicando a la matriarca que estaba lanzando una mirada no impresionada a la hosca Hyuuga. "Noté el hitai-ate hoy ... ¿eso significa?"

"La he reinstalado bajo tu división". Hiruzen comentó casualmente, deleitándose con la mirada sorprendida en la cara de su consejero favorito. "Sus deberes estarán limitados hasta que los niños ingresen a la academia, pero tener a Mikoto en servicio activo, por limitado que sea, debería impulsar la integración con la aldea".

Al espiar a la matriarca que se dirigía a la puerta con los hermanos Hyuuga pisándole los talones, Hiruzen hizo un leve gesto y se dispuso a interceptar al trío. Shikaku obedientemente se arrastró detrás, aunque sabía que Nara era más curiosa de lo que dejaba ver.

"Esta es ciertamente una gran oportunidad para conocer a la próxima generación". El Sandaime reflexionó en voz alta, acariciando su barba pensativamente. Dirigiéndose al grupo en la puerta. "¿Debo?"

"Por supuesto." Mikoto y Hiashi corearon al mismo tiempo, se congelaron y se lanzaron miradas irritadas.

Hiruzen tomó el punto. Estableciendo un ritmo rápido, hizo un gesto a un lado con la secretaria portando formularios y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias. El débil sonido de los gritos infantiles se encontró con sus oídos y la única razón por la que no aceleró sus pasos fue la total falta de reacción del ANBU que permaneció oculto en lugar de moverse para intervenir. El volumen aumentó cuanto más se acercaban y escuchó un murmullo de descontento de Hiashi y un murmullo que _podría_ haber sido una oración de Mikoto.

Girando la manija de la puerta, Hiruzen sintió que el grupo colectivo detrás de él se ponía rígido y horrorizado. Cada mueble de la habitación se volcó y se convirtió en una tosca barricada. El chico Akimichi, quién más podría haber sido, estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas recogiendo trozos de fruta y carne ahumada de una de las bandejas que obviamente había sufrido un final violento. Hyuuga Hinata tenía los ojos entrecerrados más allá de la tosca barricada con un aullido arrullador en sus brazos y un tenedor apretado en un puño que parecía gotear sangre. El chico de Shikaku no estaba a la vista y eso llevó al Hokage a concluir que se había escondido. La fuente principal del banshee es como gritar, Inoichi 'Su hija, que parecía haber ido nadando en un tazón de ponche y estaba arrojando cucharas al nuevo jounin Ebisu, que el Sandaime había pensado, al parecer erróneamente, que podía manejar esta pequeña tarea. Dijo que Jounin había perdido sus gafas de sol en algún momento en el camino y tenía insectos kikai pegados a sus párpados; Ebisu estaba frenéticamente arañando a los insectos en un desesperado acto de inutilidad. Uchiha Sasuke corría por el techo con Senju Minato desenredando un carrete de ... ¿eso era hacer cordel? Uzumaki Naruto emitió un grito de guerra y se lanzó desde su propio lugar desde una pared empuñando un envase de salsa de ciruelas en una mano y salsa de pescado en otra y roció la cara, el pecho y la espalda de Ebisu cuando el jounin intentó evadir los que Jounin había perdido sus gafas de sol en algún momento en el camino y tenía insectos kikai pegados a sus párpados; Ebisu estaba frenéticamente arañando a los insectos en un desesperado acto de inutilidad. Uchiha Sasuke corría por el techo con Senju Minato desenredando un carrete de ... ¿eso era hacer cordel? Uzumaki Naruto emitió un grito de guerra y se lanzó desde su propio lugar desde una pared empuñando un envase de salsa de ciruelas en una mano y salsa de pescado en otra y roció la cara, el pecho y la espalda de Ebisu cuando el jounin intentó evadir los que Jounin había perdido sus gafas de sol en algún momento en el camino y tenía insectos kikai pegados a sus párpados; Ebisu estaba frenéticamente arañando a los insectos en un desesperado acto de inutilidad. Uchiha Sasuke corría por el techo con Senju Minato desenredando un carrete de ... ¿eso era hacer cordel? Uzumaki Naruto emitió un grito de guerra y se lanzó desde su propio lugar desde una pared empuñando un envase de salsa de ciruelas en una mano y salsa de pescado en otra y roció la cara, el pecho y la espalda de Ebisu cuando el jounin intentó evadir los golpes.¿Eso fue hacer cordel? Uzumaki Naruto emitió un grito de guerra y se lanzó desde su propio lugar desde una pared empuñando un envase de salsa de ciruelas en una mano y salsa de pescado en otra y roció la cara, el pecho y la espalda de Ebisu cuando el jounin intentó evadir los golpes.¿Eso fue hacer cordel? Uzumaki Naruto emitió un grito de guerra y se lanzó desde su propio lugar desde una pared empuñando un envase de salsa de ciruelas en una mano y salsa de pescado en otra y roció la cara, el pecho y la espalda de Ebisu cuando el jounin intentó evadir los golpes.

"¡Sasuke, Minato, ahora!" Naruto dio la orden como lo haría un capitán orgulloso.

Ambos chicos cayeron del techo, la cuerda se extendió entre ellos y convergieron por un momento antes de correr en direcciones opuestas. Un Ebisu agitado fue capturado por un instante antes de que apareciera una nube de humo dejando la pierna cortada de la silla en el trabajo del cordel.

En privado, el Sandaime se sintió aliviado. Si Ebisu no hubiera logrado una sustitución simple, lo habría degradado en el acto. Para ser honesto, todavía lo estaba considerando dado que lo único que quedaba por hacer era encender un jutsu de Katon y dejar la habitación como una ruina humeante. Tal como estaban las cosas, un par de equipos genin estarían recibiendo misiones de rango D para ... hacer algo con el desastre.

"¡Jiji!"Gritó Naruto, corriendo hacia él con la velocidad de un pequeño demonio y moviendo su puño en el aire triunfalmente. "¡Lo tenemos bien!"

El chakra horrorizado picos detrás de él compensó todos los problemas. Por fin, las cabezas de clan tenían algo en común.

Sarutobi Hiruzen se rió.


	6. Chapter 6

Senju Minato estaba aburrido. Según Kurama, ese fue un estado de cosas increíblemente tedioso.

De vuelta en la prisión del vientre de Shinigami, después de pasar algunos años domando a la bestia en su garganta, Minato se había quedado con poco que hacer. Solo había muchas historias que podía intercambiar con Kurama antes de haber intercambiado todas las tiendas de interés. Y había mucho tiempo que uno podía pasar trabajando en jutsu y sellos que Minato ingenuamente creyó que nunca verían la luz del día. Minato realmente había empatizado con la perspectiva de una bestia de cola: ser sellado era dolorosamente aburrido.

Ahora que ya no estaba sellado, Minato sintió ganas de explorar a Konoha otra vez.

Después de comenzar su pequeña lección de control de chakra, Fugaku se sorprendió y se emocionó un poco. Se hizo evidente con bastante rapidez que el padre veía el logro como una oportunidad para empujar a sus hijos -incluido Minato por defecto- a sus límites. Al día siguiente, Fugaku trabajó con Minato, Sasuke y Naruto en el suelo con shuriken y kunai lanzando. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el conductor esclavo los presionó en el acondicionamiento físico. Los niños de cuatro años no eran físicamente capaces de entrenamiento de fuerza, gracias a Dios, lo que evitó algunos de los ejercicios más extenuantes, pero eso no impidió que el hombre los obligara a realizar abdominales interminables, flexiones y tirar maniquíes de destino hasta que los dedos temblaron.

Mikoto había estado más consternada que impresionada por su ejercicio de caminar en la pared. La kunoichi había admitido que estaba orgullosa, pero Minato había notado la tensión alrededor del ojo de la madre que parecía temblar cada vez que Naruto se callaba. En un lapso de cuatro días, Mikoto había retirado a un quejido quejándose del techo una docena de veces y había obligado a la rubia a desmantelar innumerables trampas aéreas que su agudo ojo había descubierto. Sasuke había usado sus nuevas habilidades para intentar acechar a su hermano mayor, lo que terminó en una rabieta cuando el niño mayor simplemente lo dejó caer frente a su madre antes de ejecutar un shunshin para escapar.

Al menos la guerra de bromas con Shisui parecía haberse convertido en una tregua incómoda. El colmo había sido cuando un cubo de neón verde gelatina se derramó en el piso de la cocina. Una mirada demacrada Mikoto había reunido a Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui y Minato, a pesar de que el Senju era completamente inocente de la participación. Ni que decir tiene que los cuatro habían pasado tres horas limpiando hasta la última mota de verde pegajoso de la cocina _y_ desmalezado el jardín del clan como castigo. Desde entonces, el trío había pisado cáscaras de huevo y había dejado la broma doméstica libre durante los últimos dos días. No es que dure con un Uzumaki en la casa.

Ahora, Minato estaba viendo a Sasuke y Naruto lanzar un shuriken apagado a un muñeco de práctica que Itachi y Shisui habían armado esa mañana. Sasuke lo estaba haciendo excepcionalmente bien para un niño de cuatro años; el niño lanzó con considerable precisión y parecía tener una habilidad especial para entender cómo compensar el peso mientras tiraba. No es que estuviese poniendo los ojos de toro, pero con algo de práctica Minato podría ver el potencial allí.

Naruto era más un diamante en bruto y eso era ser optimista. Su amigo rubio lanzó con fuerza, enojado, y sus disparos casi -y accidentalmente, por una vez- le quitaron los ojos a Shisui. Esto podría haber sido impresionante si Shisui no hubiera estado parado detrás y a la derecha de donde estaba parado Naruto. Aún así, el Senju quedó impresionado por la terca resistencia de la rubia. Incluso cuando sus lanzamientos volaron de par en par, el niño siguió intentándolo y nunca, nunca se dio por vencido.

Minato probablemente _debería_ haber estado allí "practicando" sus lanzamientos, pero Itachi le había proporcionado una novela real cuidadosamente el día de ayer. Cuando se enfrentó al chico mayor al respecto, el genin sonrió amablemente, le dio un golpe en la frente y le dijo a Minato que creía que le gustaría leer algo. Teniendo en cuenta que Mikoto les metió un montón de libros infantiles más de dos veces al día, Senju quedó impresionado a regañadientes por lo perceptivo que era el chico mayor. Haber notado su insatisfacción con los libros ilustrados reforzó lo perceptivo que era estaba seguro de que Mikoto _no se había dado_ cuenta, eso era bastante revelador.

La brisa le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y hacía que las páginas se agitaran levemente. Itachi se movió ligeramente frente a él; Minato sabía que el chico mayor estaba leyendo el pergamino en sus manos, pero de alguna manera Itachi había dominado un nivel de hiperaconocimiento que le permitía vigilar a Sasuke y Naruto mientras continuaba leyendo su libro.

Gravel crujió detrás de él y Minato pasó a la siguiente página mientras Fugaku doblaba la esquina vistiendo su uniforme jounin estándar con su atención completamente enfocada en los muchachos arrojando armas a los objetivos.

"Naruto lanza como un civil". Fugaku gruñó.

"Entonces enséñale, Fugaku-san". Minato resueltamente no levantó la vista de su libro a pesar de hostigar al patriarca Uchiha. "A menos que no seas bueno enseñando".

"Ves a tu lengua chico". Fugaku alzó la voz y se acercó hasta que la sombra del hombre borró la luz del sol. Minato casi sonrió cuando el chakra de Fugaku se encendió como una bestia frustrada por la total falta de respuesta del pequeño. Finalmente, el patriarca Uchiha se alejó de las sillas hacia Sasuke y Naruto mientras les gritaba instrucciones a los dos. Sin duda sería un comienzo desagradable, pero Minato sospechaba que su viejo amigo se relajaría cuanto más tiempo pasara relacionándose con Naruto.

"Hablas tu mente con valentía". Llegó la observación franca de su compañero de lectura.

Minato tranquilamente colocó la cinta de marcador en su lugar en el medio y se volvió hacia el chico con cara de blanco.

"Los malentendidos surgen debido a la falta de comunicación". Minato respondió con calma, imitando la expresión de Itachi. "No hablar sería peor que ser deshonesto porque permitiría su actitud en lugar de provocar un cambio".

El Senju estaba complacido por el pensativo asentimiento en la cara de Itachi. Itachi necesitaba un cambio de perspectiva antes de que Danzo hundiera sus garras en él.

Girando, la cara de Minato se iluminó como el sol cuando vio a Naruto saltar en el aire con un bramido de victoria. Un shuriken estaba alojado en el objetivo. No cerca del centro, pero golpear fue una gran mejora. Minato observó a Sasuke asentir pensativamente mientras su padre ajustaba su brazo y el chico sonreía cuando su propio disparo golpeaba dentro del anillo interior. Minato sintió que su visión se estrechaba y su humedad nublaba sus ojos, y su respiración pudo haber tartamudeado por un momento cuando vio a Fugaku agacharse y arreglar los problemas de alineación en la postura de Naruto y susurrar en voz baja al oído de la rubia.

 _'¡Debería haber sido yo!'_ _él gimió, pero ya Naruto se había ido y solo un campo vacío, un falso sol y una fragancia de imitación de cedro le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz._

 **'No me digas que te has estado desmoronando mientras no estoy, Minato'.** _El chakra del zorro se lavó sobre el suyo como una cálida manta familiar y Minato se giró y se aferró a una de las patas del bijuu con avidez._ _Minato sabía que tomaría tiempo, pero no había estado preparado por cuánto tiempo su viejo amigo estaría fuera de contacto._ _Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que hablaron y después de estar juntos constantemente durante dieciséis años, de repente no tener a Kurama a quien recurrir había hecho que Senju se sintiera incompleto._

 _'¡No lo hice!'_ _Respondió demasiado rápido y Minato sabía que el zorro sería capaz de detectar cualquier deshonestamente de su parte._ _"Es difícil ver lo que mi vida debería haber sido"._

 **'Eres realmente patético cuando te moles así'.** _La refutación de Kurama dolió dolorosamente y aún más porque resonó con la verdad._ **'Minato, ese barco navegó.** **¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará pasar por la cabeza que Uzumaki Naruto no es tu hijo?** **Ya no.'**

 _"Suena tan lógico"._ _Minato no se molestó en ocultar la amargura en su voz._ _'Pero cuando las cosas suceden justo en frente de ti ...'_

 **'¿Preferirías que Naruto estuviera solo en su departamento?'**

 _'No.'_ _Escupió, levantando la vista de su peludo nido hacia los grandes orbes escarlata del Kyuubi no kitsune._ _'No, yo solo-'_

 **'Tienes que dejarte ir, gaki.** **Lo único que estás haciendo al aferrarte a estas emociones es dañarte y hacer que sea más difícil hacer la transición.** **Da un paseo, despeja la cabeza, pero tienes que dejarlo ir.** _Kurama resopló, inclinándose para descansar su cabeza sobre sus patas._ _Minato parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que las orejas del zorro gigante estaban caídas y que el bijuu masivo irradiaba agotamiento._

 _'¿Estás bien, Kurama?'_ _Minato se acercó más, hasta que estuvo directamente frente al enorme ojo escarlata del zorro._

 **'Establecer una conexión con mis hermanos fue más agotador de lo que esperaba'.** _El bijuu resopló, sus colas suaves se movieron para enrollarse alrededor del enorme zorro._ **'Tendremos que discutir los detalles más tarde'.**

 _Lo que implicaba que Kurama había gastado demasiada energía y necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperar algún chakra._

 _'Lo siento, Kurama'._ _El niño se retiró del zorro grande, mirando alrededor del paisaje artificial con sus fragantes flores, luz solar falsa e imitó el canto de los pájaros._ _Inclinándose, recorrió con el dedo la recreación ciertamente admirable de un valle, tocó con la mano una sola flor rosada y levantó los sedosos pétalos para inhalar la memoria._

 **'Dejar ir es difícil, Minato'.** _El tono de Kurama cayó._ **"Entiendo mejor que nadie lo difícil que es soltar algo.** **Durante años he estado solo permitiendo que mis miedos se pudran en tándem con mi odio.** **No soy de los que me molesto con algo tan insignificante como el remordimiento, pero estoy agradecido de conocerte.** **Si no, nunca habría sabido lo que era estar libre de mi odio.** **Tuve que dejarlo ir, justo como ahora debes dejarlo ir.**

 _'Kurama'._ _Minato se congeló, sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo picando sus ojos, pero cuando cayeron nada más que la alegría suave llenó su ser._ _A veces era fácil olvidar cuánto habían pasado juntos._ _Y a veces se necesitaba un bijuu para dar una lección a un humano._ _'Gracias.'_

 **'Batirlo.'** _Kurama se desvió, sonando cada vez más desconcertado._

 _'Suelta, ¿eh?'_

 _El Senju miró su reflejo en el rocío de una flor imaginada, pero no importa cómo lo mirara, se dio cuenta de que Namikaze Minato realmente se había ido._ _Las alegrías, las tristezas y el conocimiento todavía estaban allí, pero Minato finalmente estaba empezando a entender._ _No había marcha atrás, pero no había marcha atrás mientras continuara aferrándose a los viejos dolores._

Salir de su mentalidad siempre fue interesante. Pero no pasó más de un segundo y Minato se sintió mucho más confiado y más recogido.

"Iré al baño". Murmuró Minato, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios mientras le ofrecía el libro a Itachi con una amplia sonrisa. "Terminaré más tarde".

Itachi apenas asintió cuando el Senju entró corriendo y usó el baño, pero luego se detuvo en su habitación. Hurgando en sus pertenencias, Minato enganchó el ryo sobrante que Hiruzen le había dado después de una costosa excursión de compras que involucró la adquisición de varios cambios de ropa y un yukata formal para la próxima barbacoa de clan que los Akimichi's estaban organizando.

Cash se embolsó, el Senju extendió sus sentidos y descubrió a Naruto y Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Perfecto. Deslizándose por el pasillo como un gato, Minato asomó la cabeza por la cocina y llamó a Mikoto.

"Vamos a jugar afuera, Mikoto-sama". Deliberadamente no especificó dónde, ya que no tenía interés en mentirle a la mujer.

"¿Itachi y Shisui están afuera?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Minato chirrió. "Creo que Fugaku va a funcionar pronto".

"Que te diviertas." La matriarca estaba totalmente absorta en su corte y nunca levantó la vista.

Tomando un último barrido sensorial del patio trasero, sintió que el chakra de Fugaku se distanciaba de los demás. Concentrándose más, Minato sintió que Shisui e Itachi estaban cerca el uno del otro y todavía tenían que seguir a Naruto y Sasuke que estaban retrocediendo hacia la puerta. ¡Aun mejor!

Naruto y Sasuke estaban doblando la esquina, a punto de entrar a la casa cuando Minato pasó rápidamente, agarrándose las mangas y corriendo por la esquina.

"Hey que-?" Minato se llevó un dedo a los labios y Naruto instantáneamente se calmó, sus ojos se pusieron alerta y mucho más excitados ante la perspectiva de que algo interesante sucediera.

"¡Shh!" Con un dedo, agitó su mano y corrió por la calle trasera hacia una de las paredes traseras del Compuesto Uchiha.

Minato era más que consciente de que era una decisión imprudente e impulsiva, pero nunca le había ido bien encerrándose. El Hiraishin era una ventaja militar increíble, pero también era una herramienta que promovía la libertad. Había olvidado lo que sabía, por lo que estaba más decidido a divertirse un poco con sus amigos.

"¿Nos escabullimos?" Preguntó Naruto sin objeciones, incluso parecía algo emocionado por la idea.

Sasuke parecía ligeramente desgarrado y Minato se sintió más que un poco culpable por ser la causa de tal incertidumbre.

"Permanecer." Bajó una mano al hombro del otro chico y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa ligera. "Dudo que alguien esté muy feliz de que salgamos sin supervisión de todos modos, así que puede ser lo mejor".

"¡Nah, kaa-chan estará bien!" Naruto dejó de preocuparse por una onda desdeñosa antes de saltar a la pared y correr. "¡El último sobre es un huevo podrido!"

"Sasuke-kun, no necesitas venir, está bien-"

Las palabras tranquilizadoras del pequeño Senju se interrumpieron cuando el Uchiha casi lo arrastró hacia arriba y sobre la pared con movimientos aseados y acrobáticos.

"¿A donde?" La nariz de Sasuke se arrugó mientras observaba la calle trasera que estaba vacía a excepción de un gato callejero desaliñado y un bote de basura volcado.

"¡Ramen!" Naruto vitoreó

"No." Sasuke replicó rotundamente.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto parecía abatido.

"¡Lo tuvimos dos veces esta semana! ¡Dos veces!" Sasuke golpeó a la rubia en la cabeza con un puño pesado, mientras esquivaba ágilmente un golpe de represalia. "No lo vamos a tener nuevamente".

"Hoy es una aventura". Minato murmuró, llamando la atención de los otros chicos. "Podemos hacer lo que queramos".

"¿Podemos comenzar en el monumento?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba el suelo y arrugaba su sandalia en la tierra.

"Sí." Minato respondió de inmediato, incapaz de precisar la fuente del repentino cambio de humor de Naruto, pero queriendo ayudar a su amigo de todos modos.

"Por supuesto."

El trío salió del callejón y se unió a la multitud de personas que se ocupaban de sus asuntos. Konoha era vibrante y bulliciosa a primera hora de la tarde. Las calles estaban llenas de civiles y ninjas que entraban y salían de las tiendas. La risa se derramó libremente de donde los grupos de mujeres mayores tomaron el té en los cafés al aire libre. Los niños pequeños se aferraban a las faldas de su madre y esquivaban vagones de mercancías y un equipo de genins que se lanzaba entre la multitud en busca de un felino veloz. Konoha era un lugar divertido y nunca se hubiera sabido que un lugar tan pacífico había sido atacado.

Para asombro de Minato, nadie parecía conectar al rubio bien vestido con el paria del pueblo. El Senju era consciente de que solo tomaría algunas salidas como esta antes de que el gato saliera de la bolsa y la gente conectara los puntos. Sin embargo, por ahora, Naruto había tenido un breve período en el que no tenía que preocuparse por la ira mal dirigida.

La cima de la montaña Hokage fue una vista inolvidable y bien vale la pena el viaje hasta las cabezas de Kage. Naruto lideró el camino y era obvio que ya era familiar para él y el chico al instante los condujo a la cabeza del Yondaime.

"Puedes ver todo desde aquí arriba". Sasuke miró hacia abajo, sin mostrar ninguna indicación de que temiera la distancia de caída. "Muy bien, dobe".

"Algún día mi cara estará aquí". Naruto comentó con algo más que fanfarronería manchando su voz.

"Entonces es mejor que tengas cuidado, dobe". Sasuke se movió hacia adelante hasta que estuvo hombro con hombro con el Uzumaki. "Porque no me estarás golpeando en el corto plazo".

"¡Eso es lo que piensas, teme!" No hubo enojo en la refutación, solo el comienzo de una nueva rivalidad.

"Trabajemos todos duro". Minato tomó el lugar en el otro lado de Naruto, mirando a la gente que ya había muerto defendiendo. Al ver a los niños gritando con sonrisas en la cara, el Senju no puede decir que su decisión hubiera sido diferente. "Me gustaría ver a Naruto alcanzar su sueño con nosotros a su lado".

"¿Juntos entonces?" Gritó Sasuke, su voz cargaba con buffets de viento.

"¡Lo tienes!" Naruto gritó, levantando su puño en el aire y gritando a las desinteresadas multitudes de civiles. "¡Cuidado con todos! Uzumaki Naruto va a ser el próximo Hokage".

Desde la relativa seguridad de la azotea, una figura alta se agachó cuando tres niños pasaron bajo los aleros del edificio. El hombre los había seguido al monumento y vuelto a bajar, mientras se mantenía fuera de la vista.

Doblando sus dedos, el acosador hizo un signo más rápido de lo que la mayoría podía leer antes de golpear con su palma en el suelo.

"¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

"Bueno", Minato esquivó a un civil que llevaba una torre de paquetes peligrosamente apoyados. "Creo que vi un lugar limpio con panecillos de canela. Se supone que Hinata se acercará más a la cena ... podríamos conseguirla también".

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Naruto mientras lo seguía.

"Oh, mencionó que le gustaban esos". Sasuke sonó vagamente aprobatorio mientras avanzaban. "No soy una persona dulce, pero Hinata parece serlo".

"¿Ella hace?" Naruto evitó estrepitosamente chocar con una anciana que apenas echó un vistazo al jinchuuriki. Parecía que nadie reconocía a la rubia que lucía un nuevo corte de pelo, pantalones cortos azul marino y una camisa a juego que tenía remolinos Uzumaki en las mangas. Mikoto cedió y permitió que Naruto escogiera un par de sandalias chillonas de color naranja, pero Minato tenía la sensación de que solo había concedido ya que Naruto probablemente superaría demasiado el calzado chillón. Sin embargo, a menos que alguien mirara mucho las marcas de los bigotes, nadie se daría cuenta de que el chico bien vestido era Naruto ... al menos por unos días.

"Ella hace." Minato confirmó después de que se lanzaron a través de una calle particularmente concurrida. Hasta ahora no sentía a Itachi ni a Shisui, aunque sabía que pronto los buscarían.

"¡Ahí!" Sasuke señaló un pequeño café y todos corrieron por el camino.

Al entrar en el acogedor tintineo de las campanas, el grupo gimió colectivamente apreciativamente ante los tentadores aromas que impregnaban el aire.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos, muchachos?" Un hombre mayor que llevaba un delantal les llamó desde detrás del mostrador donde una vitrina mostraba docenas de dulces diferentes para ordenar. Naruto se había movido instantáneamente para colocarse detrás de Sasuke; Minato intercambió una mirada sombría con su otro amigo que negó con la cabeza una vez.

Con el apetito casi perdido, Minato se acercó al mostrador y colocó unas cuantas facturas dobladas sobre el mostrador y silenciosamente pidió una caja de bollos de canela para llevar. El intercambio fue rápido y agradable hasta que Minato notó un ligero endurecimiento en la expresión del panadero cuando miró a Naruto durante unos segundos demasiado tiempo.

"Gracias." Minato se obligó a salir, casi arrastrando a sus compañeros fuera de la tienda sofocante que ya no olía tan apetitoso. Al menos Hinata disfrutaría de la caja de golosinas.

"¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?" Preguntó Naruto, una vez más vibrando con energía emocionada ahora que ya no estaba bajo escrutinio.

"No lo sé." Minato se encogió de hombros, gesticulando por el camino de coloridos carteles de diferentes vendedores. "¿Quieres explorar?"

"Siempre que no nos acerquemos a otra tienda de ropa". Sasuke declaró.

Minato se estremeció y asintió. "Vámonos hacia el parque donde todos nos encontramos y veamos si queremos parar en cualquier parte del camino".

Sasuke se giró y casi se desvaneció en la multitud con Naruto corriendo rápidamente detrás del Uchiha. Antes de que la rubia desapareciera, Minato enganchó la manga de Naruto y la usó para mantenerse al ritmo del otro chico. Hubo un montón de movimientos y lanzamientos antes de que finalmente la multitud se rompiera y pudieran caminar uno al lado del otro.

"¿Por qué está tan lleno?" Sasuke gruñó.

"Creo que siempre es así". Naruto respondió distraídamente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de proponer que acabaran de ir al parque, Sasuke se lanzó hacia una tienda que carecía de la señalización demasiado brillante y la postura de los otros a Sasuke, el trío soltó un grito y presionó sus caras contra el cristal.

Relucientes cuchillas de hierro estaban suspendidas en la ventana mostrando bordes afilados. El letrero anterior sugería que la tienda era para clientes de shinobi en particular.

"¿Entremos?" Sasuke apestaba a la esperanza.

"¡Diablos, sí!" Exclamó Naruto mientras Minato se limitaba a asentir levemente y seguía a los chicos que casi le echaban espuma por la boca.

Inmediatamente, Minato dirigió su atención al registro y sintió que su mandíbula se aflojaba. Kaiba Rei era un miembro de la vieja guardia. El hombre era un jounin retirado que había vivido una vida lo suficientemente larga como para ver canas y ser lo suficientemente sabio como para retirarse temprano. Si bien no había sido amigo cercano del hombre, Minato creía que este individuo les permitiría navegar sin tener que sacarlos de la tienda simplemente por lo que Naruto llevaba.

Su instinto resultó correcto cuando el viejo cronómetro simplemente, rastreó a Naruto y Sasuke hasta donde estaban babeando sobre carretes de alambre ninja e intercambiando susurros silenciosos, y negó con la cabeza.

Minato pasó de largo una sección dedicada a la construcción de trampas, pasó las secciones de viaje con una gama de equipo de campamento para ropa de temporada, y finalmente llegó a la última fila que parecía ... no exactamente descuidado, pero definitivamente surtido y fácilmente pasado por alto. Los suministros de Fuinjutsu eran una especie en extinción después de todo. El Senju extendió sus dedos y tocó paquetes de papel de chakra prístino y sintió un anhelo interior como ningún otro. Más que nada, quería tirar hasta el último ryo en el mostrador y escapar con los brazos llenos de tinta, pinceles y papel precioso.

Tal vez fue su vida anterior, tal vez fue la sangre Senju, o tal vez fue una amalgama de los dos. Desde el día en que leyó la historia de lectura del Nidaime Hokage en la Academia, Namikaze Minato se sintió inspirado. Inicialmente había sido para satisfacer su curiosidad hacia el Hokage que parecía haber sido solo una nota a pie de página en las sombras de los otros dos. Lo que aprendió Minato le dio forma al hombre en el que más tarde se convertiría.

El Hokage de Nidaime había dominado el chakra del traje hasta niveles nunca antes vistos. Lanzamiento de Yin. Yang Release. Sellado de jutsu que permitió la teletransportación virtual. Kenjutsu y el mortal genjutsu. El hombre era increíble, pero en última instancia eclipsado por el poder absoluto de su hermano ... y olvidado. Minato había estado terriblemente triste por esa pequeña comprensión, pero había estado determinado a alcanzar una parte de esa grandeza él mismo. Jiraiya había sido el impulso que necesitaba comprender y dos comienzan el proceso de creación de grandeza. Finalmente renace el legendario Hiraishin en su propio formato mejorado.

Y ahora, Senju Minato estaba minuciosamente midiendo el costo de los suministros y estaba desesperado por encontrar una manera de familiarizarse con sus viejos amigos. El dueño de la tienda nunca vendía suministros a nadie de su edad, pero siempre había shinobi en servicio activo que podían hacer tal compra. Hiruzen probablemente lo haría, pero las consecuencias de preguntarle le costaría la libertad de un trabajo sin obstáculos. Los padres estaban fuera por razones similares. Eso dejó ... Shisui o Itachi. Ambos son absolutamente leales a Konoha y ambos son responsables de traicionarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mirando tristemente la pila de papel de chakra, Minato se congeló en el lugar cuando algo familiar le rozó los sentidos. Minato movió los dedos de los pies y negó con la cabeza, tratando de hacerse una idea de qué-allí! Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un movimiento y una sombra a través del cristal. Girando para mirar, el chico de cabello plateado se asomó a la ventana vacía y la falta de presencia de chakra.

Algo ... algo no estaba bien.

Siguiendo su instinto, Minato miró a sus amigos jugando a la tira y afloja por algún chuchería que de todas formas no se les permitiría comprar, y se escabulló afuera. El ruido había disminuido y había espacio para caminar libremente sin preocuparse de colisionar con alguien. Todavía había ... algo. ANBU? Quizás. Pero aún así, Minato sintió algo pequeño como una rebaba en su piel arañándose. Chakra pero no típico, se sentía ... fresco y vibrante. Fluido como-ah!

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un ligero movimiento desde una silla al lado de una librería en particular. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, el tamaño de una pinta Senju corría a toda velocidad por la calle. El sujeto sentado se puso rígido alarmado por su aproximación y la mente táctica de Minato ejecutó una secuencia de mil escenarios; primero descartando una idea y luego la siguiente, hasta que finalmente una idea haga clic en su lugar.

Derribándose para detenerse, Minato respira profundamente y se desliza casi casualmente hacia su objetivo elegido, admirando el hitai-ate en la frente peluda.

"¡Hola!" Minato no se avergüenza de jugar con la naturaleza infantil. El pug marrón parpadeó, antes de adoptar una postura sentada. Saber quién era más que probable dentro y observar solo lo hizo jugar su edad un poco más de lo normal con una sonrisa brillante. "Lamento molestarte ... pero me di cuenta de que te sentías diferente. ¿Eres un convocado?"

"¿Me has sentido?" La pregunta salió en un estruendo bajo y el perro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Tu energía se siente diferente a las personas". Minato chirrió. Minato apenas imaginaba el ligero movimiento detrás del vidrio tintado de la librería especializada. "Más cerca del mundo en lugar de estar separado de él".

"Eso es bastante impresionante". El perro respondió finalmente, realizando un movimiento de cuerpo entero. "La mayoría de los sensores nos pasan por alto como animales comunes y no son capaces de diferenciar a los dos. Debes tener bastante talento en ese pedazo de tuyo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cachorro?"

"No creo que sea tan especial". _Solo el resto del mundo piensa eso._ Minato se arrodilló para estar al nivel de los ojos del canino y extendió una mano. "¡Soy Senju Minato!"

"Soy Pakkun". El perro extendió una pata y la presionó hacia su casa y se sacudieron con cuidado como un par de dignatarios.

"¡Es un placer conocerte, Pakkun!"

Minato sofocó una risita cuando un zarcillo del chakra reprimido en la tienda hizo su aparición antes de ser aplastado nuevamente. Pobre Kakashi. Su nuevo aniki probablemente estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y se comportaba de la única manera que le parecía lógico. Era un triste destino cuando acechar se convirtió en la opción lógica, pero nunca culparía a Kakashi. ¿Cómo podría él cuando todo esto fue posible gracias a él?

"¡Igualmente!"

"¡Minato-chan!" Parecía bastante sorprendente que el vidrio no se hubiera roto. Golpeando los pies y sus dos amigos llegaron para flanquearlo a ambos lados, jadeando y resoplando.

"Pakkun, estos son mis amigos, Naruto". Apuntó al lugar a su izquierda donde el chakra estaba burbujeando como refresco. Deslizando un dedo hacia la firma más templada. "Y Sasuke".

"¿Estás hablando con un perro?" La voz de Naruto levantó un decibelio.

"¡No soy un perro común, gaki!" El pelaje de Pakkun se levantó cuando el pequeño pero letal canino se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Naruto.

"¡GAAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto levantó un pie en el aire y cayó con un grito de sorpresa. Minato y Sasuke exhalaron suspiros especulares.

"No te moleste el dobe". Dijo Sasuke suavemente mientras caía en una pequeña reverencia. "Él es defectuoso".

"¡Te mostraré defectuoso, teme!"

Fue sorprendente lo diferentes que fueron las reacciones entre un clan criado de cuatro años y un joven como Naruto que probablemente nunca se dio cuenta de cuántas técnicas se usaban todos los días por el shinobi a su alrededor.

"Naruto kun." Minato dijo con cariño y aprovechó la oportunidad para tender la mano y arrastrar a la rubia por el cuello antes de que pudiera hacer algo tonto. "Pakkun es un perro especial que trabaja con un ninja como compañero".

"¡Es tan genial!" Naruto explotó, parecía como si las estrellas estuvieran a punto de estallar en sus globos oculares. "¿Puedo ser tu compañero?"

"Definitivamente no." El perro reprendió al rubio, haciendo que la cara de su hijo se estropeara en un alocado plan de represalias. "Ya tengo una asociación satisfactoria y no hay razón para alterar ese contrato".

"Oh."

Pakkun olfateó, su nariz tembló bruscamente mientras miraba astutamente. "¡Alguien en tu casa llama gatos!"

"Mi Kaa-san lo hace".

"¿Ella hace?" Naruto se animó con esperanza.

"Sí. Pero nunca la había visto hacerlo más de una vez porque dice que es irrespetuoso".

"Un invocador solo debería llamar a su familiar cuando necesite ayuda. Las convocaciones frívolas no son compatibles". Pakkun asintió pensativo. "Tu madre parece bastante sabia para alguien que pasa tiempo con ... felinos".

"¡Oh! ¡Oh!" Naruto alternó rebotando en cada pie con una amplia sonrisa. "¡Entonces debes estar en una misión ahora mismo!"

¡Bien hecho, Naruto! Hijo o no, Minato sintió una amplia sensación de orgullo consumado cuando Naruto armó eso. Incluso si Minato sabía que espiar a un hermanito recién descubierto difícilmente constituía los parámetros normales de la misión.

Sintiéndose inclinado a salvar al canino antes de que sus ojos literalmente salieran de su cabeza, dijo Minato. "Naruto-kun, si Pakkun tiene una misión, ¡no puede decirnos! Las misiones están clasificadas". No todos, por supuesto, pero los niños rara vez lo sabían.

"¡Demasiado cierto, cachorro!" Pakkun farfulló, antes de recuperarse suavemente. "Hablando de misiones ... realmente debería volver al trabajo".

"Tiene sentido." Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Ah, maldición". Naruto parecía un tanto abatido.

"Las misiones son peligrosas, ¿verdad?" Minato blandió ociosamente una hebra de plata alrededor de su dedo.

"Ellos pueden ser." Pakkun admitió cautelosamente. Minato simplemente sonrió e ignoró sus hormigueantes sentidos que iban a toda marcha. "Iba a llevar a mis amigos al anmitsu antes del parque. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? ¿Te conseguiría uno también?"

Minato sabía que ya había ganado la ronda. Había sido un feliz accidente que Kushina le hubiera ofrecido a Pakkun un cuenco en su casa una tarde. Y un día aún más delicioso cuando Kakashi entró irrumpiendo en su oficina gruñendo y acusando a Minato de convertir a su perro en un adicto. La verdadera objeción de Kakashi probablemente se debió a lo caro que fue la versión de vendedor ambulante del postre, que probablemente estaba impactando su billetera un poco más de lo normal.

Definitivamente había algún movimiento detrás del vidrio, pero Pakkun parecía deliberadamente ajeno y saltó de placer.

"¡Dirige el camino, pequeño! ¡Mi compañero puede esperar!"

Por un momento, solo se oye el crujido de sus sandalias sobre la hierba seca, la llamada de los pájaros y el viento que hace que las ramas se balanceen y las hojas se muevan. Mientras Minato corre, las ráfagas de aire le tiran del pelo y huye del sonido de los pasos de las carreras con los golpes sordos y la respiración entrecortada.

Después de obtener anmitsu antes, el grupo se mudó al parque para comer el postre afrutado. Allí, Naruto había sido el primero en terminar después de devorarlo con un entusiasmo bullicioso. La rubia corrió al instante hacia la estructura de juego y corrió verticalmente hacia la parte superior. Los otros niños se marcharon rápidamente después de que Naruto comenzó a gritar como un somorgujo desde la parte superior literal de la estructura. Después de eso, Pakkun se apresuró a quedarse, citando el deseo de ver cuán talentosos realmente eran.

El perro los había puesto a prueba -después de consumir tranquilamente su postre, por supuesto- y se declaró enemigo mientras su "equipo" trataba de escapar. Eventualmente, estas tácticas llevaron al trío a correr hacia un bosquecillo y empezar a usar la cobertura de ramas, pasto crecido y velocidad natural para evadir la captura. Levantó activamente los espíritus y fue un ejercicio legítimo de sigilo. Para su sorpresa, su "equipo" fue excelente teniendo en cuenta su edad y la falta de experiencia.

"Bien bien bien." La voz de Shisui sonó aguda y deshilachada como nunca antes, interrumpiendo el movimiento de Minato para correr nuevamente por su árbol. "Mira lo que tenemos aquí."

"¡Shisui-kun!" Minato abandonó su misión y corrió hacia el irritado adolescente Uchiha y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa. "¡Nos divertimos mucho!"

El ceño fruncido del chico mayor se desvanece en una sonrisa desesperada, mientras una mano alborotó su cabello cariñosamente.

"Ustedes se han ido por un par de horas, un poco de plata. ¿Tienen idea de cuántos problemas podrían haber tenido?"

"No vamos a estar en problemas?" Naruto explotó de un arbusto trayendo consigo una lluvia de ramitas, tierra y hojas en el aire. La rubia giró en círculo realizando una danza feliz. "¡Woohoo! ¡Nos escapamos Y nos salimos con la suya! ¡El mejor día de mi vida!"

"¡Todavía podría decírtelo!" Shisui chasqueó, pero Minato sintió que los dedos que le alisaban el cabello temblaban un poco menos con cada repetición, así que se acurruca más profundamente y descansa un momento y disfruta robando un poco del cálido calor corporal.

Itachi apareció en el hombro de Shisui sosteniendo una bolsa y, curiosamente, los panecillos de canela que habían asegurado en el banco del parque antes ... se borraron. El genin simplemente mira a los árboles que crujen de nuevo antes de que aparezca la parte trasera de Pakkun. Un momento después, todo el ninken emerge llevando a Sasuke desanimado por el borde de su camisa.

"Me ha pillado." Comentó Sasuke con los ojos clavados en el suelo y las manos cerradas en puños.

"Si lograste evadir la captura por un período de tiempo prolongado, estoy bastante impresionado de otouto". La voz de Itachi era como un hechizo, desterrando el mal humor de Sasuke y reemplazándolo con alegría.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke lloró.

"Oh, este es tu hermano, Itachi". Pakkun resopló, luciendo medianamente divertido.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke parecía un pájaro sobresaltado. "¿Sabes, Pakkun?"

"Ah, nos hemos visto una vez". Pakkun se desvió como un profesional. "Tengo algunos niños muy agudos aquí, Uchiha".

"Muy cierto." Itachi respondió con gravedad. "Gracias por cuidarlos hasta que llegamos".

"No hay problema." El ninken estiró sus piernas. "Será mejor que me vaya. Te veré por todas partes".

"¡Bye Pakkun!" Gritó Naruto.

"Adiós, Pakkun". Minato sonrió, mirando hacia la línea de árboles donde el chakra de Kakashi era casi indetectable. "Espero verte de nuevo."

"Puedes contar con eso, cachorro". El perro lo llama, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente. "Ustedes los niños son interesantes. Más tarde".

Hubo una mancha distintiva de humo blanco y el ninken desapareció.

"¡Muy guay!" ¿Eran esas estrellas en los ojos de Naruto?

"Me pregunto si Kaa-san me dejaría firmar su contrato". Sasuke se mordió el labio.

"¡De ninguna manera!" El puño de Naruto se disparó al aire con júbilo. "Voy a firmar el contrato de gato".

"¡No es una oportunidad, dobe!" 'Definitivamente no, Naruto. Bunta croaría de verdad.

"¡De vuelta al tema!" Shisui los interrumpió, enganchándolos a todos en un abrazo gigante y blando que estaba demasiado apretado sobre las costillas y lo hizo chillar como un ratón atrapado. Esta vez al menos, Minato dejaría de resistirse y trataría de divertirse. Quizás se merecía tanto después de todo.

"¿Qué van a ofrecerme ustedes si no derramo los granos en su pequeña incursión en el pueblo grande y malo?"

"¿Por qué te ofrecemos algo?" La voz de Sasuke estaba llena de acusaciones y sospechas.

"Debido a que tus pequeños mocosos son la causa de mi sufrimiento y a menos que quieras que les cuente a mis queridos padres lo que has estado haciendo, vas a toser algo que _yo_ quiero".

"Shisui-kun", Minato le dio _la apariencia a_ Shisui ' _._ Rin lo había usado en más de una ocasión y había funcionado como un amuleto. El Senju sintió una oleada de triunfo cuando un brillo de culpa oscureció los ojos de Shisui por un instante solo para ser saboteado por fuego amigo.

"¡Vas a hacer lo que decimos o te vamos a bromear!" Naruto gritó.

"¡Sí, no lo creo, tipo duro!" Shisui lanzó una mirada maliciosa. La bravuconería de Naruto vaciló y se retiró cautelosamente, mientras miraba desde el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke, al estoico Itachi, y de vuelta al sonriente chunin. "Verás ... vas a dejar de bromearme por un tiempo ... o de lo contrario Mikoto-sama se enterará de tu pequeño viaje al pueblo".

"Chantaje." Minato comentó rotundamente, no lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar un suave manguito en un lado de su rostro.

"Deberíamos haber esperado esto". Sasuke recogió una piedra y la arrojó a un árbol.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shisui arrebató la piedra del aire y movió un dedo en la dirección de Sasuke.

"Es un trato justo. No hay bromas sobre mí por una semana". La piedra fue lanzada al aire, mientras que el chunin la atrapó nuevamente sin mirar. "Tómelo o déjelo."

"Lo tomaremos." Minato dijo bruscamente. Si había una manera de evitar el castigo por algo que había sido su idea, él estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

"¡Increíble!" Shisui vitoreó, el sol prácticamente brillando alrededor del puño que el Uchiha vomitó en el aire. Tal vez un genjutsu? "¡Puedo dormir sin preocuparme! ¡Me vienen guiños adicionales!"

"¡No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con eso!" Naruto estaba agarrando su pecho con cara de shock y un poco herido. "¡No hay bromas por una semana!"

"No estaba de acuerdo con eso". Minato comentó despreocupadamente. "Acordamos no bromear con Shisui. Estoy seguro de que Ebisu todavía anda por aquí si te pones nervioso, Naruto-kun".

"¿Quién es Ebisu?" Naruto se preguntó en voz alta.

"La niñera jounin que el Sandaime nos asignó". Sasuke frunció el ceño cutely, girando cuidadosamente detrás de Shisui cuando Itachi hizo un movimiento hacia su cara superior. El chico miró a Itachi, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y bajó la mano.

"Oh sí," los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron. "Ese pañuelo que usa un tirón".

Minato negó con la cabeza y tiró suavemente del brazo de Shisui. El niño mayor se encendió y se volvió con él para dirigirse hacia la aldea hacia el Complejo. De repente, Minato se lanzó hacia adelante con una oleada de inspiración.

"¡Caminemos por los tejados!"

"¡Sí!" Naruto acertó su velocidad con un ataque de inclinación total.

Sasuke, para no quedarse atrás, corrió hacia adelante y aceleró el paso y subieron al edificio más cercano y hasta la cima.

Minato vaciló al borde del edificio, dándose cuenta de la falla en su plan. Caminar por las paredes fue muy bueno, pero cruzar los edificios era una habilidad que no se podía enseñar bajo estas circunstancias. Una caída desde esta altura tampoco era algo que él pudiera ignorar.

"Sasuke". Era la única advertencia que tenía el hermanito antes de que Itachi hubiera colocado a su amigo sobre sus hombros sin esfuerzo.

"Bien." Shisui puso sus manos en sus caderas por un segundo y gimió dramáticamente. "¡Supongo ... que puedo llevaros chicos!"

Para no ser menos que su rival, Naruto escalo la espina dorsal de Shisui como si estuviera trepando un árbol. Minato solo negó con la cabeza antes de alcanzar agarrar la camisa del chunin y arrastrarse hasta aferrarse como una lapa.

"Debería haber firmado el contrato de Sandaime". Shisui gritó alegremente antes de correr hacia adelante con una poderosa oleada de chakra y atravesar la distancia.

"Él nunca lo ofreció". Itachi comentó suavemente.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Gritó Naruto. Minato tuvo que estar de acuerdo. La sensación de levantar el viento y azotar su largo cabello parecía ... increíble. No es de extrañar que tantos shinobi mantuvieran el cabello más largo.

"¡Entonces prueba esto por el tamaño!" Shisui se rió, los músculos se juntaron nuevamente antes de empujar al chunin hacia adelante y pasar a Itachi a velocidades que rivalizaban con un viento golpeaba y enfriaba sus rostros y el adolescente casi -y definitivamente deliberadamente- los atropelló en una rama de un árbol.

Al otro lado de la aldea, Minato divisó el monumento de Hokage con las expresiones inmutables de los predecesores de Konoha. No era su cara anterior o incluso la de Tobirama lo que lo atraía. No era solo un truco de la luz, pero Minato podría haber jurado que el rostro del Shodai Hokage parecía estar sonriendo.

 _'¿Fue esta tu voluntad, Hashirama-sama?_ _Si se pregunta si podría haber previsto un resultado como este._ _Sé que es imposible, pero este momento parece suspendido a tiempo._

Cuando regresaron al complejo, todos lucían sonrisas con las mejillas heladas. Incluso Itachi había perdido un poco de rigidez y parecía casi relajado.

"¡Ahí tienes!" Mikoto abrió la puerta de golpe, sacándolos de su excitación mientras todos se tensaban y miraban a la madre golpeando una cuchara de madera contra su rodilla. Hinata estaba mirándolos a todos con una mirada de asombro en su rostro desde detrás de la furiosa kunoichi. "¡Casi llegaste tarde a la cena y solo te miro a todos! ¿Estabas rodando en tierra?"

Desde su primera visita esa semana, Mikoto le había llamado la atención a la heredera Hyuuga, particularmente después de que Hinata mencionó que extrañaba cocinar con su madre. Demostrando que no había nada como un poco de tristeza para acercar a las personas, Mikoto había insistido en que Hinata se uniera a ella para preparar la comida. Minato no había conocido a la chica por mucho tiempo, pero ya podía detectar una mejora notable en la perspectiva de la chica y la confianza solo por estar cerca de Mikoto. Eso y la niña obviamente, dolorosamente necesitaban una influencia materna en su vida ya que la madre de Hinata había muerto tan repentinamente.

"Dar una buena acogida." Hinata se elevó desde el codo de Mikoto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡Sí! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Te tenemos un regalo!" Naruto se lanzó hacia delante con los brazos abiertos hacia su kaa-san y amigo. Mikoto extendió su cuchara y detuvo los movimientos hacia delante de Naruto con facilidad.

"No lo creo." Minato se encogió para sus adentros ante la mirada casi desconsolada en la cara de Naruto, pero como la luz del sol desvanecía las nubes, Mikoto chasqueó la lengua y alborotó el cabello del rubio. "Te daré un abrazo _después de que_ ustedes chicos limpien. ¡Todos ustedes, a la ducha, van! ¡La cena no espera a nadie! ¡Tienen trece minutos! Y si no han terminado, Hinata-chan y ¡Me comeré a nosotros mismos!

Sasuke y Naruto estallaron en una carrera loca y chocaron dentro de cada uno. Minato miró sin impresionarse mientras las sandalias salían volando y se intercambiaban insultos. Cuando finalmente se calmó, Minato se giró para sonreír al adolescente Uchiha que se había infiltrado en su corazón.

"Supongo que es seguro entrar. Gracias por llevarnos, Shisui-nii!"

El mayor no dijo nada, pero extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla antes de darle una leve palmada en la espalda.

"¡Fuera contigo, niño!"

Minato se quitó cuidadosamente sus sandalias y corrió por el baño que estaba lleno de desacuerdos bulliciosos y se deslizó en la habitación que compartía con Naruto. Rápidamente, tiró de una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos azules para cambiarse y se dirigió al baño cuando algo llamó su atención en el medio de la cama.

Depositando su muda de ropa en el costado del colchón, Minato se acercó para pasar un dedo por uno de los dos peluches. Uno era de un sapo con la implicación de que sea para Naruto. Por otro lado, Minato tocó la felpa de perro que se parecía increíblemente similar a Pakkun con un dedo pensativo.

 _Kakashi._ Debajo del perro, Minato notó que era un kit para principiantes de suministros de fuinjutsu, empaquetado con una simple nota sin firmar.

 **Espero que te guste.**

Los dedos de Minato rozaron la nota y exprimieron los bordes del papel hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Le hizo literalmente enfermar saber que su único alumno superviviente se odiaba tanto que era incapaz de reunirse de manera normal.

 _"Tal dolor y duda en ti mismo, Kakashi ... solo puedo esperar que con el tiempo ambos podamos sanarnos juntos._ _Pasé años tratando de sacarte del dolor de la muerte de tu padre y vi lo que Perito y Rin perdieron._ _Temo lo que te costó la muerte._ _Pero esta vez, las cosas van a ser diferentes._ _Lo prometo.'_

Sin decir una palabra, Minato pasó un dedo cariñoso sobre la parte superior de la caja de provisiones y cuidadosamente la guardó en el armario antes de recuperar su ropa y correr al baño. La tardanza alrededor de Mikoto era simplemente suicida.

Minato se despertó con el sonido de las hojas crujiendo. Acurrucando su almohada con más firmeza, casi se desmaya cuando las sábanas se separan para exponer su hombro a la temperatura naturalmente más baja de la habitación. Alcanzando a tirar de las sábanas más firmemente sobre sí mismo, el peso a su lado cambió. La ropa de cama extra se arrojó sobre el Senju medio dormido, y el otro ocupante de la habitación suspiró en silencio.

Naruto.

Obligándose a despertarse, el chico de ojos carmesí se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y obligó a sus dedos a ceder su agarre mortal sobre la almohada. Sintiéndose todavía confuso, Minato rodó hacia la fuente de la perturbación, los labios se transformaron en un ceño fruncido cuando vio la figura encorvada sentada sola en el borde opuesto de la cama.

"¿Naruto?" El nombre es más murmurante que una palabra real y Minato se siente irracionalmente frustrado por su falta de compostura y sacudió bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Satisfecho por el momento, Minato se arrastró por la cama hacia Naruto y se dejó caer en una posición sentada junto a su amigo.

"¿Naruto?" El Senju incitó al otro chico cuidadosamente.

"¿Eh?" Los ojos de zafiro estaban obsesionados con algo que nadie más podía ver y Minato no siente más que dolor ante el súbito estallido de expresiones que parecen absolutamente forzadas cruzar la cara del otro chico. "Ah, lo siento, te desperté. Estaba a punto de ir al baño".

Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación y Minato lo permitió sin llamar al chico por su absurda mala dirección. Sabiendo que el sueño tardaría en llegar, el Senju colgó sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y reprimió un bostezo vicioso. Y esperó.

Naruto rápidamente regresó, cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero Minato pudo ver la falsa expresión del chico cuando el rubio vio que Minato estaba exactamente donde lo había dejado. Naruto parecía incómodo y podía correr, así que Minato se mantuvo callado, pero colocó una mano tentadora en la cama junto a él y le dio unas palmaditas de invitación. La luz de la luna brillaba tenuemente a través de la ventana de cristal, iluminando los vacilantes pasos que lentamente avanzaban por la habitación. Minato lo miró con sus dedos pequeños, inspeccionando por ninguna otra razón, excepto que con suerte pondría a Naruto a gusto. La estratagema pareció funcionar porque el rubio se levantó lentamente sobre la cama y sus hombros rozaron la cercanía.

Aún así, los Senju les permitieron sentarse amigablemente en silencio. Minato sabía que decir algo en este punto desharía su paciencia y haría que la conversación fuera un fracaso incidental. Si deseaba una reacción genuina de Naruto, Minato tendría que dejar que el rubio hiciera el primer movimiento. Le tomó a Naruto un tres sin precedentes, tal vez cuatro minutos antes de finalmente decidir hablar.

"Lo siento, te desperté". Una respuesta esperada realmente.

"No me importa". Minato pateó con sus pies colgantes en el aire, sin darse cuenta se divirtió.

"Solo es eso." Minato detuvo sus acciones y se detuvo pensativo mientras analizaba el ronco dolor en la voz de Naruto. "¿Por qué no te importa? ¿Por qué eres diferente de todos los demás?"

Era una pregunta difícil que podía responderse de varias maneras. Mentir era, con mucho, el método más fácil, pero era una solución rápida que no resolvería nada a largo plazo. Eso y cualquier mentira eventualmente se revelarían una vez que Naruto descubriera la verdad por sí mismo. Por lo tanto ... la honestidad diluida era tal vez la mejor opción.

"Me gustas." Minato se aclaró la garganta, desconcertado por un momento cuando sintió una firma de chakra parpadear cerca. "El mundo no es un lugar justo, Naruto. No todos son tratados con justicia y la mayoría de la gente no se lo merece cuando suceden cosas malas. No puedo decirte por qué la gente te trata como a ti".

Minato huele sal en el aire y siente que Naruto comienza a temblar junto a él. Cuidadosamente, coloca un brazo alrededor del hombro del otro chico y lo apoya lo mejor que puede.

"Ahora veamos." Minato murmura suavemente. "En el momento en que te vi por primera vez, sabía que ibas a ser especial. Como yo, estabas sola. Jugar contigo me ayudó a olvidar lo solo que había estado, Naruto".

 _Y al verte me ayudaste a recordar cómo era tu madre._ _Es más difícil de recordar y después de tantos años en la oscuridad ... es difícil recordar el detalle de los colores._ _Pero cuando te vi sonreír, volví a verla._

"¿Tu estabas solo?" Naruto olfateó, frotando furiosamente sus ojos en su manga. "¿Como yo?"

"Tuve un amigo que se volvió muy valioso para mí". Minato admitió con una sonrisa irónica, sintiendo que el chakra de su peludo amigo lo calentaba desde adentro. "Al principio me odió, pero después de un largo tiempo, se convirtió en mi amigo desde que estábamos solos".

El olor a sal se disipó ligeramente y el estremecimiento de Naruto había disminuido.

"¿Que pasó?"

"Bien", Minato esquivó el problema con cuidado. "Fui transportado aquí por un jutsu y estaba solo en las calles hasta que te encontré, Naruto. Si no fuera por ti, podría haber pasado hambre esa noche. Así que ahora, eres una de mis personas preciosas. "

"¿Yo soy?"

"Mhm". Abrazó al otro chico suavemente. "Voy a protegerte a ti y a nuestros amigos, Naruto-kun. Además, alguien tiene que estar allí para verte cuando tomes el sombrero de Sandaime-sama, ¿verdad?"

"R-derecha". Naruto devolvió el abrazo sin la moderación de Minato y sintió que sus costillas crujían en señal de protesta. "Tú también eres una de mis personas preciosas, Minato-chan".

"¿Qué más te estaba manteniendo despierto?" Minato se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para cavar un poco más profundo cuando se apartaron y se miraron el uno al otro.

"Probablemente suene tonto ..." Minato dudaba de eso, pero se encogió de hombros descuidadamente de todos modos. "... pero supongo que me preocupa que algún día, me despierte y regrese a mi apartamento".

"¿No te gusta vivir aquí?" Minato preguntó pacientemente.

"¡No! ¡Quiero decir, sí!" Naruto levantó su voz y Minato presionó un dedo sobre sus labios y Naruto retrocedió con una sonrisa tímida. "Me encanta estar aquí ... simplemente no entiendo por qué".

"¿Crees que Mikoto-sama te está engañando?" Minato razonó, contento de ver que Naruto fruncía el ceño en sus pensamientos.

"No." Naruto regresó después de un momento.

"Fugaku-sama?"

"Me está calentando". Mientras que Minato estaba de acuerdo con esa afirmación, el Senju supo de inmediato que Naruto se sentía menos seguro acerca de Fugaku. "Supongo que no es del todo malo".

"¿Sasuke e Itachi?" Minato empujó. "¿Han insinuado que no te quieren cerca?"

"Itachi ha sido excelente incluso si es un poco callado y extraño". Naruto gruñó en voz baja. "Sasuke no es tan malo ... ¡cuando no está siendo un teme!"

Por supuesto, ¿por qué conformarse con un poco de madurez?

"¿Y Hinata?"

"¡Ella es genial!" El entusiasmo prácticamente irradia de Naruto, la luz de la luna baña la cara del rubio en un brillo sutil. "Su familia es ... un poco rara, pero es grandiosa. Estoy muy contenta de haberla conocido. Y ustedes".

"No tengas miedo". Le dio un suave golpecito a la rubia. "No puedo imaginar cuánto miedo debes tener de que todo desaparezca. Debes mirar todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor y esperar secretamente que todo se derrumbe a tu alrededor. No creo que la totalidad del pueblo vaya a suceder de repente. comportarse de manera perfecta, pero no los necesita a todos. Tiene personas que se preocupan por usted ahora y no vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Sé que es un acto de fe, pero creo que la recompensa bien justifica el riesgo. ¿Tú crees, Naruto?

Era un poco engañoso jugar con las emociones de su amigo, pero Minato no tenía sentido para sentirse culpable cuando sus acciones tenían un potencial benéfico más que un resultado dañ parecía estar mejorando; sus rígidas facciones se habían suavizado y una sonrisa casi gentil adornaba la cara del rubio.

"Me alegro de conocerte, Minato". Había una cualidad pacífica para la rubia que Minato rara vez asociaba con los miembros del clan Uzumaki, pero incluso el chakra de Naruto se sentía relajado.

"No tanto como yo, Naruto".

Antes de que se pronunciara otra palabra, Minato sintió que algo rozaba sus sentidos. Una sensación de hormigueo le recorrió la piel y el Senju se tambaleó de la cama, ignorando el súbito asalto cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con las tablas del suelo. Fue como un cosquilleo en la periferia, un error invasivo, que Minato presionó impotentemente.

"¿Minato?" La voz de Naruto sonaba como si viniera de lejos en la distancia, muy abajo en un túnel.

La luz de la luna era tenue, pero la habitación parecía haberse vuelto un poco más sombreada y ... ¡sombras! Corriendo hacia las persianas de la ventana, Minato las abrió, al ver una sólida máscara ANBU blanca sin ninguna decoración.

El observador saltó hacia atrás, mientras que Naruto hizo un sonido de sorpresa detrás de él. De repente, el Senju fue tirado hacia atrás por una poderosa mano en puños en su ropa para dormir y todo se echó hacia atrás como un muñeco de trapo. Fue discordante ya que Minato nunca había sido maltratado por nadie fuera de Jiraiya-sensei en una pelea de taijutsu, por lo que la sensación de impotencia en realidad despertó un largo y latente pánico que burbujeó en su demasiado pequeño cuerpo.

Todavía en el aire, Minato contuvo el aliento cuando un destello de chakra verdoso explotó en el alféizar de la ventana y una cabeza de pelo malformada delató la identidad de su defensor.

"Lo tengo". La seguridad fue tranquila, pero firme y de repente Minato se vio arrebatado del aire y presionado contra el pecho de Itachi. "Ir."

Uchiha Shisui se giró por un momento con un tanto en la mano, la luz de la luna delineando los contornos de la cara del niño enfurecido. El chunin parecía un depredador en todas partes mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y un chakra verde se encendía a su alrededor como una capa. Por un instante, el Sharingan extrañamente modelado se apoyó en él antes de que el otro chico saliera en persecución del shinobi que huía.

"¿Q-qué acaba de pasar?" Naruto balbuceó, parecía bastante aterrorizado incluso si estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

El sonido de los pies deslizándose fuera de la habitación los alertó de la entrada cuando Mikoto patinó para detenerse blandiendo un kunai con una mirada salvaje en su rostro. Fugaku apareció junto a ella luciendo como un espectro sombrío con su Sharingan activo y deambulando desde Naruto agarrando las mantas, hasta la ventana abierta, y Minato acunado en sus brazos más viejos. El Senju prácticamente puede ver los engranajes girando en la mente de Fugaku antes de que el hombre cruce la habitación y recoja a Naruto antes de que Mikoto tenga la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Naruto hace un sonido de sorpresa, pero se envuelve como un pulpo alrededor de los brazos de Fugaku y se aferra mientras el hombre se acerca a la ventana y mira fríamente.

"Itachi ... ¿verdad?"

"No, tou-san". Itachi respondió al instante.

Mikoto se unió a su esposo y Minato inconscientemente sintió las comisuras de su boca tironear hacia arriba cuando la kunoichi frotó la espalda de Naruto por un momento. Para su sorpresa, la mujer cruzó la habitación alcanzada por él. Minato no se alarmó, pero una expresión de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando una mano pálida se acercó y acarició su mejilla suavemente, tal vez incluso con cariño, siguiendo la marca escarlata con un clavo.

"Voy a resolver algo con el Clan y discutir esto con el Sandaime mañana". Fugaku gruñó, golpeando los postigos cerrados con un violento empuje. "Esta noche los arreglos para dormir tendrán que cambiar".

"Entendido, tou-san". Itachi inclinó levemente la cabeza y Minato colocó su rostro cuidadosamente contra el pecho del chico mayor, sintiéndose bastante sorprendido por la rapidez con que el corazón estaba acelerado; un ansioso golpeteo que parecía un marcado contraste con el frente tranquilo que su amigo le presentaba al mundo.

"Naruto-kun, dormirás con nosotros". Fugaku habló, moviéndose para dejar la habitación mientras Mikoto levantaba la vista con un poco de cautelosa felicidad superando la preocupación.

"UM esta bien." Naruto regresó inseguro, pero a Minato le pareció que el chico se había aferrado un poco más a su padre adoptivo.

Minato se tragó un nudo en la garganta y sintió que sus ojos se quemaban y deliberadamente volvió su rostro hacia el cuello de Itachi. Fue una tontería sentir celos. Minato estaba feliz por Naruto. ¡Él era! Todavía todavía ardía como un dolor que nunca parecía desaparecer.

 _Déjalo ir._ _Tengo que dejarlo ir._

Una mano suave se levantó y comenzó a frotar círculos suaves sobre su espalda. Minato se estremeció cuando la mancha de piel a la que se estaba aferrando se humedeció.

"¿Él está bien?" Escuchó a Mikoto preguntar en un susurro silencioso.

La voz de Itachi reverberó ligeramente. "Lo llevaré a mi habitación. Shisui dormirá en el piso cuando regrese".

Él solo quería salir de allí y fuera. Afortunadamente, el destino le concedió su deseo y fue llevado fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo.

"Te tengo." Itachi murmuró suavemente mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo.

El genin cambió su peso cuidadosamente y abrió la puerta de su habitación antes de llevarlo a una cama más grande que Sasuke estaba medio despierto en el otro lado de la cama, parpadeando con una mirada de confusión que estropeaba su expresión soñolienta. Itachi lo derribó con el cuidado que uno podría tomar si creyeran que algo es frágil. Sasuke giró su dirección y se presionó sobre un codo.

"¿Minato?" Sasuke bostezó, cansado antes de que pareciera notar el enrojecimiento hinchado alrededor de la cara de Minato. "¿Qué ocurre? Nii-san, ¿le pasó algo a Minato?"

"No hay de que preocuparse, pero Minato descansará con nosotros esta noche". Comentó Itachi, apaciguando suavemente la luz y deslizándose en la cama. Un tanto puede o no haber sido movido a un lado de la cama para facilitar el acceso, pero Minato no hizo ningún comentario y solo avanzó lentamente hasta que estuvo más o menos centrado en la cama.

"¿Estabas llorando?" Una mano torpe del mismo tamaño que la suya se acercó para tocarle la cara, vacilando en los parches húmedos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy siendo tonto". Minato murmuró en la oscuridad, mirando al negro vacío que le recordaba demasiado a los días más oscuros en ese vacío. Sin previo aviso, el Senju sintió escalofríos correr por su espina dorsal.

"A mí también a veces", respondió Sasuke en voz baja, sus pequeños brazos extendidos hasta que había puesto un brazo sobre los hombros de Minato en lo que seguramente tenía la intención de parecer reconfortante. Se sentía más incómodo que cualquier otra cosa, pero el adulto de cuatro años se sentía menos solo y menos atrapado a pesar de la trampa de las extremidades. "Buenas noches, Minato. Nii-san".

"Buenas noches otouto". La calma de Itachi era contagiosa y sintió que otro brazo más pesado se asentó sobre él y Sasuke. "Buenas noches, Minato".

El peso extra no era excepcionalmente pesado o musculoso, como podría ser el cuerpo de un adulto, pero se sentía casi extraño para su pequeño cuerpo. De todos modos, hacía calor y servía para recordar que no estaba solo.

 **"Es como si olvidaras mi presencia, Yondaime".**

 _Minato suspiró de alivio, sintiendo que el regreso de la somnolencia lo hacía volver a dormirse._ _'Eres parte de mí Kurama._ _Ya no puedo imaginar una existencia separada de ti._

 **'Tienes una manera con las palabras, Gaki.** **Tenemos mucho de qué hablar mañana ".**

 _Minato trató de asentir, pero fue llevado a descansar nuevamente._

"¡No veo por qué todos tenemos que llevar yukatas en blanco y negro!" Naruto se quejó, levantando los brazos en el aire y mojando su sandalia dramáticamente en la alfombra. "¡Parecemos pingüinos!"

Minato, por una vez, no apoyó la diatriba de su amigo, incluso si el atuendo idéntico en blanco y negro tenía una apariencia aburrida por la falta de creatividad. Pero para ser honesto, Minato estaba demasiado ocupado parado mientras la matriarca Uchiha se ocupaba de su cabello. Había algo notable en la sensación de cerdas de jabalí que se deslizaban sobre su cabeza; el efecto lo hizo querer arquearse en la dura como un felino y saborear cada momento.

"Ni siquiera sabes cómo es un pingüino". Minato murmuró de acuerdo ante el tono bastante escéptico de Sasuke. "¡Nunca has visto uno!"

"¡Tampoco tú!" Naruto respondió. Lejos. También. Ruidosamente. ¿Dónde estaba Fugaku para regañar a alguien cuando lo necesitabas?

"Las túnicas clan tradicionales son prácticas para este tipo de situación, Naruto-chan". Mikoto explicó pacientemente, el peine continuaba transformando a Minato en una pila feliz de papilla.

"¡Pero solo míranos!" Naruto chilló demasiado cerca y los ojos de Minato se convirtieron en rendijas escarlatas mientras miraba al rubio perpetrador que gesticulaba a todos. El Senju estaba muy tentado de noquear a la rubia volando. "¡En serio, todo lo que necesitamos son un par de picos y estaríamos listos! ¡También podríamos empacar y movernos a la nieve! ¡Sasuke incluso tiene el pelo que parece un trasero de pato!"

"¡Naruto, voy a matarte!"

El Senju tarareaba traicioneramente de placer cuando Sasuke hizo un amplio movimiento como si quisiera derribar al rubio al suelo. La brocha tiró de su pelo otra vez antes de hacer una pausa en un nudo y trabajar cuidadosamente a través de la maraña antes de volver a acariciar dichosamente.

"Sin duda explicaría la propensión de nuestro clan a respuestas sin sentido". Itachi entró silenciosamente justo antes de que Sasuke golpeara a Naruto.

"Nii-san, ¿acabas de hacer una broma?" Sasuke parecía dividido entre continuar el asalto y el choque total.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando". Itachi lo negó sin problemas.

"¿Cómo es que Minato usa un color diferente?" Naruto intentó sembrar un poco más de discordia al señalar el yukata blanco y rojo con un patrón de hojas sobre él que Minato había elegido -bajo la fuerte coacción de Mikoto- del sastre. "El suyo es menos aburrido".

Buena pena, ese chico estaba demostrando una persistencia increíble. Sin embargo, supuso el Senju, su madre había sido tan tenaz y probablemente había sido tan ... a esta edad. Sin embargo, en privado, Minato puede estar de acuerdo en que, aunque formal y apropiado, la selección de Uchiha _fue_ un poco menos interesante que su propia vestimenta.

"¡Porque por alguna razón fuimos lo suficientemente tontos como para adoptarte a ti y no a Minato!" Gritó Sasuke, lanzándole a Minato una mirada que decía mucho.

"¡Por qué tú!" Naruto estaba de pie, con el puño en el aire.

"¿Estamos listos?" La voz de Fugaku rompió la quietud, el hombre se veía mucho más tranquilo que en el desayuno. Sin duda, una reunión con Hiruzen sobre la noche anterior había sido beneficiosa. Minato solo podía esperar que siguiera siendo el caso. Aunque el patriarca lanzaba una mirada dudosa y nada impresionada a la pareja que estaba a punto de pelear en la sala de estar.

"Estamos." Mikoto dio un paso atrás y soltó el cepillo, para gran pesar de Minato.

"Gracias Mikoto-san". Después de una semana de hostigamiento, Minato finalmente siguió la dirección de la mujer para aliviar la formalidad.

"Bienvenida, Minato-kun". Mikoto respondió cálidamente. "¡Es bueno tener a alguien además de mí que disfrute tener el pelo largo, aunque Itachi también parece estar creciendo!"

"Espero que todos representen a nuestro Clan con orgullo". Fugaku obviamente estaba enfocando la mayor parte de su considerable atención en los dos niños que estaban sofocando bajo su mirada no impresionado. "Eso va para ti también, Minato. Eres un invitado en nuestra casa, así que espero que _te_ comportes en consecuencia".

"¡Lo hice!" Shisui se deslizó dentro de la habitación, saludando a todos con la alegría anti-Uchiha. "¿Quién me extrañó?"

"¿Por qué lo haríamos?" Temor a Fugaku olvidado por mucho tiempo, Naruto se cruzó de brazos y le disparó un dedo al chunin.

"Hn" La contribución de Sasuke.

"Estamos contentos de que estén aquí." Minato se apiadó del chunin, sabiendo que al otro chico realmente le importaba. Él se movió y se acomodó para estar justo al lado del niño mayor. "¿Vamos a usar _ese_ jutsu?"

"¡Apuesto!" Shisui le guiñó un ojo al resto y lo levantó lo suficientemente rápido para enterrar sus dedos en el yukata color pingüino de Shisui. "Alcanzanos si puedes."

En tal vez una docena de estallidos impresionantemente ejecutados de velocidad precisa, Minato reapareció con la risa burbujeando de su garganta y Shisui luciendo más que un poco presumido.

"¡Eso fue genial!" Minato felicitó al niño que se hinchó como un pavo real.

"Soy casi tan rápido como el Yondaime Hokage". El niño sonrió con evidente orgullo por su logro. Y realmente fue ... Minato nunca había visto a alguien dominar el shunshin en ese , el Hiraishin superaría tal habilidad, pero fuera de eso, este chico podría nivelar el campo de juego contra casi cualquier oponente.

"¡Sigue trabajando duro que, Shisui-nii!" Los ojos escarlata de Minato se posaron en el otro chunin, sabiendo que el futuro del niño que le había llegado a importar no estaba garantizado. Aún no."Siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender, ¿verdad?"

"Lo conseguiste, gaki plateado. Ahora vamos a buscar comida antes de que lleguen los demás".

Los terrenos del Clan Akimichi estaban justo delante. El complejo se estableció muy cerca del bosque de Nara y bastante cerca de las afueras del sur de Konoha. Había un par de guardias del Clan en el par de puertas de madera bien conservadas que los saludaron alegremente y los saludaron con la mano. Las casas en sí mismas eran modestas aunque un poco anchas, con amplios marcos de puertas y amplios porches destinados sin duda a acomodar cómodamente el chica de los miembros del clan. Las calles que conducían a un área llena de firmas de clanes no estaban pavimentadas y no se mostraban signos evidentes de opulencia como en el distrito de Uchiha. Aún así, cada porche fue barrido y todo se veía bien mantenido.

Al final del área, los ojos de Minato se ensancharon conmocionados por la gran cantidad de mesas de picnic y la inmensa línea de barbacoas al aire libre que debían haber traído de cada hogar en el clan. Había una hoguera donde un par de Akimichi kunoichi fornidas estaban tostando lentamente un jabalí entero mientras algunas mujeres de Nara estaban preparando greens junto a mujeres de todos los clanes de Konoha. Incluso unas pocas mujeres Hyuuga -algunas de marca y otras no- estaban amasando bolas de masa con sus manos.

"¡Esto se ve increíble!" La voz de Naruto era inconfundible mientras los pasos corrían detrás de él.

"¡Fugaku!"Mikoto espetó, sacando una cuchilla de carne de la nada y girándola. "Compórtate". El hombre parecía ofendido, pero sin duda fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no decirlo. "Shisui, ve a buscar esos peces que compré. ¡Vamos a ayudar! Oh, y dile a Uchiha Asani que traiga algunas de sus conservas sobrantes. Y si ella dice que no tiene ninguna, dile que no la voy a tener. más para el té la próxima semana! "

"¡En eso!" Shisui desapareció en un estallido de chakra verde.

"¡Y ustedes tres!" Minato y sus amigos retroceden cuando el cuchillo se extiende desafiante en su dirección. "No hay bromas ... ¡pero diviértete!"

"Ok, kaa-san". Al menos Sasuke se sentía lo suficientemente seguro para responder, Minato simplemente no lo tenía en él. Probablemente tuvo algo que ver con un sensei que constantemente era destrozado por kunoichi y mujeres civiles por igual.

Hiruzen había escapado de la creciente pila de papeles en su escritorio, pero no había escapado de los grilletes de su túnica. Aun así, el Sandaime estaba decidido a no permitir que toda la noche se tratara de negocios.

Siguiendo el olor de la comida deliciosa, Hiruzen se dirigió a las barbacoas donde fue recibido con entusiasmo por un sonriente Chouza detrás de una enorme parrilla de carnes.

"¡Hokage-sama!"El Akimichi saludó casualmente con un atizador de carne antes de limpiarse los dedos con un enorme delantal. "¡Déjame prepararte un plato! ¿Qué será?"

"¿Tendría razón al pensar que el cielo es el límite, Chouza-san?"

"¡Jajaja!"Chouza se rió entre dientes. "Ciertamente tenemos una excelente selección de casi todo".

"¿Cordero?" Hiruzen se atrevió a esperar. Con demasiada frecuencia, sus secretarios proporcionaban las opciones de comida más convenientes o, lo que era peor, las más saludables.

"¡Ya viene!"Un par realmente impresionante de chuletas de cordero se dejó caer sobre un plato que parecía una bandeja de servir a cualquier otra familia. Para un apetito Akimichi era bastante promedio.

Aceptando el plato, el Kage se inclinó y tomó un largo sorbo de la carne sazonada con una sonrisa aprobatoria. "Esto huele muy bien, Chouza. Será mejor que vaya a buscar algunos lados de ese encantador grupo de damas. Estoy bastante hambriento".

"¡No podemos tener eso!" El Akimichi rió bulliciosamente, volteando unos bistecs y gritando pidiendo más sal de condimento.

"Hiruzen". Una voz envejecida llamó y el Sandaime maldijo su propia audición.

"Koharu" Saludó a su ex compañero de equipo, notando que se había vestido con un kimono de coral bastante elaborado y aceptaba con dulzura un plato de cerdo cocido al vapor de una parrilla. "Te ves adorable".

"La adulación no funciona a mi edad, Hiruzen". La vieja arpía comentó con un olfato desdeñoso mientras caminaba y relacionaba los brazos con él. "Necesitamos hablar."

"¿Puede esperar?"Hiruzen preguntó sin un rastro de su ira mostrando. Cualquiera que los mire verá al Hokage acompañando a cualquier viejo amigo, qué tan lejos de la verdad. Una vez habían sido amigos, pero en el mejor de los casos eran colegas. En el peor ... Hiruzen sabía que ella estaba mucho más cerca de Danzo.

"He sido paciente el tiempo suficiente. Consigue tu cena y nos sentaremos juntos". Koharu pasó junto a él con la gracia de una mujer veinte años menor que ella y una fatalidad que superó a muchas de la generación actual.

Quizás realmente debería poner a Koharu a cargo de la Academia. Los estándares sin duda se habían deslizado y la Dama de Hierro que Tobirama-sensei había ayudado a convertir en una poderosa kunoichi ciertamente haría reventar algunas cabezas. Fue una pena que no pudiera confiar en ella porque sabía que ella sería brillante en ese papel.

De regreso al negocio, Hiruzen sonrió alegremente a las mujeres trabajadoras, complacida de ver a cada Clan representado detrás de las mesas.

"No creo haber comido tan bien en mucho tiempo". Platos de sushi y onigiri, bollos de carne y rollitos de primavera. Sopas, salsas y ensaladas. Moviéndose desde un lado y el Hokage vio un destello de cabello rubio y castaño desapareciendo sobre la pared dejando atrás una mesa de postre mucho más delgada.

Ah, muy joven.

"Hokage-sama".Hiruzen se puso de pie un poco más derecha cuando apareció la esposa de Shikaku, Yoshino, limpiándose el cuchillo en el delantal. "¿Puedo ser de ayuda?"

Casi listo para decir no, Hiruzen sintió una pizca de maldad llenándolo y sonrió benévolamente.

"Ustedes damas han trabajado demasiado duro esta noche". Hiruzen tosió levemente cuando un solo macho de Aburame se enderezó y lo miró inexpresivamente. "Y caballero, lo siento Ishiko-san". El chunin con gabardina se encogió de hombros y volvió a arrojar su ensalada. "Estoy muy contento de servirme a mí mismo y permitirles a las mujeres obtener comida deliciosa para ustedes mismos. Pero si ve a Shikaku más tarde, ¿pueden recordarle que su documentación venció ayer? Estaba buscando su informe esta mañana y él debe han olvidado."

Los ojos de Yoshino se iluminaron como si estuvieran ardiendo y hubo un leve sonido de dientes rechinando antes de que la mujer de cabello oscuro se quitara el delantal y sonriera enfermizamente. "No te preocupes, Hokage-sama. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a suceder. Entiendo lo importante que es tener todo a tiempo".

"Gracias, Yoshino-san". Hiruzen sonrió con satisfacción mientras la mujer se alejaba para realizar una ejecución temprana. A veces su trabajo tenía ventajas.

"Hiruzen, ¿has visto a Naruto-kun?" El Kage le dedicó una sonrisa a Mikoto que balanceaba un par de platos y miraba a su alrededor subrepticiamente.

"Es difícil de decir." Él sonrió cordialmente. "Pero creí ver a los jóvenes Chouji y Naruto-kun visitando el área de postres antes".

Una mirada oscura se extendió por el rostro de Mikoto y el Hokage sabía que su trabajo había terminado.

"Gracias."

"De nada." _El placer es todo mío._

Hiruzen se dispuso a espolvorear una buena ensalada con trozos de carne de cangrejo y tomar una cucharada de bolas de melón. El Kage tuvo que admirar la extensión considerable que los Akimichi habían proporcionado. Aún más, el hombre quedó impresionado por el trabajo en equipo que estaba sucediendo detrás de escena. Un miembro de la rama de Hyuuga se estaba riendo con un miembro de los miembros del clan Inuzuka _y_ Uchiha. El Aburame y un pequeño Yamanaka pelirrojo estaban discutiendo algo juntos. Y una mujer Akimichi estaba dando clases particulares a una rama principal, Hyuuga, sobre la temperatura de la carne. Fue ... un poco impactante e hizo que Hiruzen decidiera sumergirse en las arcas del pueblo para patrocinar en silencio eventos adicionales del clan para promover más de este comportamiento.

Incluso mirando a través de las mesas, ignorando deliberadamente a un Koharu deslumbrante, se estaba progresando. Fugaku estaba en una discusión profunda con Shibi e Inoichi mientras tomaba mordiscos apreciativos de su comida. Habla de improbables compañeros de cena: qué maravilloso. Atascado Hiashi en su destacado kimono blanco parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón mientras Tsume lo asaba mientras Hyuuga Hizashi parecía estar tomando un trago con un Uchiha. ¡Un chunin que se acerca a la promoción también! De cualquier manera, esta tarde apenas había comenzado y ya era un éxito en sus ojos.

El estado de ánimo era demasiado bueno para ser arruinado por Koharu, Hiruzen finalmente se acercó a su compañero de equipo que esperaba, que le estaba mirando desde lo alto sobre su plato de verduras a medio comer.

"La comida huele excelente". Hiruzen dio un mordisco, la porción carnosa casi derritiéndose del hueso por ser tan tierna. Levantando su mano en el aire, saludó a Chouza quien sonrió ante la alabanza silenciosa. Y tomó otro bocado más fuerte.

"Danzo no está contento con algunas de las decisiones que ha estado tomando". Koharu consideró oportuno estropear su comida.

"¿De Verdad?"Hiruzen comentó casualmente, secándose la barbilla con una servilleta y tomando un largo trago de agua. Pudo ver que la mandíbula de su viejo compañero de equipo se apretaba un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba y disfrutaba el momento.

"Yo también."Había ira en aquellos ojos envejecidos y algo parecido a dolor. Hiruzen casi compra la expresión de dolor en la cara de Koharu. Quizás en su edad realmente se estaba deslizando.

"Hubiera imaginado que todas las personas habrían apreciado la importancia de fortalecer nuestros lazos con el Clan Uchiha". Hiruzen estaba complacido de ver que su barb había sonado verdad, a veces los dolores viejos eran recordatorios necesarios si el cambio se produjera.

"No es necesario mencionar eso, Hiruzen". La reprimenda de Koharu fue amarga y cargada con un dolor que no había envejecido tan bien.

"¿Eres tan voluble que tus sentimientos por Kagami se han marchitado como tu buen juicio?" Hiruzen preguntó, tomando otro bocado de bistec.

"Kagami no es el problema". Koharu dio un paso atrás, un atisbo de la fuerza letal que solía seguir allí debajo de las arrugas y las gruesas túnicas para mantener el frío alejado de los huesos delgados. "Y tampoco es mi sentido. Este es tu pequeño método para vengarte de Danzo-"

"¿Para qué?"Hiruzen se echó a reír, saludando a uno de sus shinobi con contenido externo. Al ver que había silenciado con éxito a su viejo compañero, tomó un bocado de carne de cangrejo y cerró los ojos para saborear el sabor. "Dime, ¿qué artimañas? Danzo, ya sea que entienda esto o no, tiene una función necesaria en Konoha. Las misiones que no me atrevo a aceptar por razones políticas pueden ser realizadas por su facción fuera de los libros. Te pregunto una vez más, ¿qué hago? ¿Tiene que devolvérselo?

"Danzo dice que no eres tan fuerte como solías ser". Koharu tomó una taza de té y miró al borde sin hacer ningún comentario por un segundo. "Creo que estás tan listo como siempre, Hiruzen. Pero tú y yo sabemos que estabas listo para la jubilación cuando Namikaze tomó el sombrero". Hiruzen no confirmó ni negó la verdad de ese asunto. "Y me temo que tu sentimentalismo te ha hecho perder todo el sentido".

"Y creo que has olvidado la voluntad de nuestro sensei, Koharu".

Koharu retrocedió como golpeado.

"Protege a los que aman a la aldea y a los que creen en ti. Y alimenta a aquellos a quienes puedes confiar la próxima generación". Hiruzen recitó las palabras de memoria, recordando su devastación y conmoción cuando el hombre que respetaba más que nada fue a su muerte. "Toda nuestra generación ama a esta aldea, Koharu. Pero el cuidado de la próxima generación es algo que Danzo ha olvidado ... y entonces lo has perdido de vista en su oscuridad".

Koharu dejó su taza, tirando de su manga donde Hiruzen sabía que tenía un kunai. Era la comodidad de un shinobi tocar sus herramientas de comercio y sacar fuerza de ellos, por lo que el gesto no preocupaba demasiado a Kage. Tampoco se conmovió por la pálida palidez de sus mejillas.

"Senju Minato es un legado inesperado". Hiruzen habló, recordando al hombre orgulloso en armadura azul con un protector facial happuri. "No te pido que siempre estés de acuerdo conmigo, pero te pido que respetes mis decisiones".

"Puede que tengas razón, Hiruzen". Koharu empujó su plato hacia atrás. "Las consecuencias de estar equivocado son astronómicas".

"De todos modos, fue sensei quien eligió al próximo Hokage". Hiruzen tomó otro bocado de su comida con indiferencia, sin perderse el parpadeo en la cara de su viejo amigo. "Si fueras medio inteligente como te imaginabas a ti mismo, sabrías por qué Danzo no fue elegido. Por lo tanto, mi edicto se mantiene: Senju Minato entrará en el cuidado de Tsunade".

"Tsunade".El nombre fue escupido como si fuera una sustancia vil. "Esa desgracia apenas merece ese honor después de que le dio la espalda a este pueblo".

"Cuidado Koharu". El tono de Hiruzen repentinamente glacial. "Hay límites a mi tolerancia. Incluso Danzo aprecia la importancia de tener un activo como Tsunade en el pueblo".

"Sé que crees que soy el perro faldero de Danzo". Koharu se puso de pie, enfocado en algo, o mejor dicho alguien, en la distancia. "Pero mis intereses y mis consejos siempre han venido del deseo de proteger esta aldea. Si tienes razón sobre esto ... prueba a Danzo que está equivocado".

"Voy a." Hiruzen prometió, por una vez, tener la plena intención de cumplir ese juramento.

"Bueno."Koharu se movió para alejarse, inclinándose hacia abajo para que su boca quedara a unos centímetros de su oreja y sus dedos pellizcaran su túnica. "Pero si te equivocas y le sucede algo a ese niño, no será Danzo quien venga por ti, Hokage-sama".

"No esperaría menos". Hiruzen desconcertó el asunto antes de arrojar un señuelo a las profundidades. "Koharu, si todavía tienes algo que ofrecer, quizás Minato podría usar algunas instrucciones".

Koharu hizo una pausa a medio paso antes de que su pie sandalia se encontrara de nuevo con el suelo terroso. "Buenas noches, Hokage-sama".

Las maravillas del gran juego realmente fueron asombrosas.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"Shikamaru estudió el tablero que lo había derrotado con incredulidad. Tocando su mandíbula con un dedo, estudió la jerarquía perfecta de movimientos que se había deslizado en lo que él había creído que era una sólida defensa. Eso. Sólo. Hizo. No. Hacer. Sentido.

"¿Normalmente no pierdes con tu padre?" Preguntó Chouji, extendiendo su maldad para ofrecer a Shikamaru una de sus fichas que el heredero Nara aceptó con un suspiro de resignación. Desafortunadamente, el crujido del bocado salado no alivió su frustración inherente.

"Sí, pero se supone que mi padre debe vencerme". Y lloriquear por perder fue patético, inútil y una pérdida de tiempo. De alguna manera, él estaba manejando a los tres hoy.

"Sin embargo, Minato-chan es bastante impresionante". Chouji comentó mientras se metía otro fajo de papitas en la boca. "Tal vez sea tan inteligente como tú, Shikamaru".

Varias cosas estaban fuera de lugar aquí. Durante el tiempo que sus padres habían sido amigos antes de la concepción, las oportunidades de jugar con Ino y Chouji llegaban varias veces a la semana. Claro que eran muy jóvenes, pero Chouji nunca había hablado tan familiar con respecto a Ino. Chouji era naturalmente tímido, lo cual había estado bien con Shikamaru ya que evitaban dominar a Ino como la peste. Pero su amigo más grande estaba defendiendo a Minato y colocando al otro chico en el mismo nivel que Shikamaru. No es que estuviera celoso, pero ¿qué había cambiado?

"-chan?" Shikamaru preguntó, buscando información.

Chouji simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que Naruto lo llama".

Eso fue apenas informativo. La familiaridad tenía que venir de algo más ... algo así como ...

"Él te mostró cómo usar tu chakra para caminar sobre las paredes también". Shikamaru se dio cuenta con un comienzo.

"Bueno, pensó que Naruto y yo tendríamos una mejor oportunidad de conseguir nuestros bocadillos de esa manera". Chouji respondió despreocupadamente, pateando sus piernas fornidas en el aire y casi derribando el tablero de shogi cuando estiró sus brazos. "¡Habla de súper útil! ¡No puedo esperar para mostrar a tou-san y kaa-san! ¡Estarán tan sorprendidos cuando vean que puedo llegar a los estantes superiores de la despensa!"

"Podría ser más inteligente si no se lo dices". Shikamaru señaló, volteándose para ver al resto de los niños abarrotados del hermano de Sasuke, Itasi. ¿O fue Akachi? Lo que sea.

"¡Buen punto!"Shikamaru se sacudió hacia atrás mientras su amigo prácticamente vibraba desde el asiento con una mirada feroz. "Aperitivos de medianoche, ¡aquí voy!"

No es exactamente lo que él estaba buscando ... problemático.

De repente, un estallido de llamas golpeó la hoguera apagada y arrojó un halo de calidez alrededor del área. Dibujado como una polilla a la llama, Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia el fuego con Chouji automáticamente siguiendo su ejemplo. Con un suspiro, Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre uno de los enormes troncos que los Akimichi habían colocado estratégicamente alrededor de las hogueras que brillaban alegremente alrededor de la extensa área de picnic del complejo. El calor fue agradable; el tronco se movió cuando Chouji se acomodó cerca de él otra vez y Shikamaru miró a las sombras de la llama, casi tentado de ver si podía calcular las etapas del clan jutsu.

"¿No está quemando comida va a arruinarlo?" La rubia de bigotes preguntó con el ceño fruncido a la chica de cabello azulado que lo impulsaba a lanzar un marshmellow sobre un palo afilado.

"Si lo metes dentro del fuego ... arderá". La Hyuuga confirmó mientras agregaba nada menos que tres de los bocados blancos a su propio palo. Shikamaru levantó una ceja; Al parecer, alguien tenía un diente dulce. "Pero si tenemos cuidado y solo lo mantenemos cerca de la llama, se volverá cálido y pegajoso y ayudará a derretir el chocolate".

"Huh". Para Nara, estaba claro que el rubio aún no tenía ni idea, pero suponía que le parecería absurdo a alguien que nunca había tenido uno.

Un ciego habría notado que algunos de los shinobi entre los clanes reaccionaron de manera diferente a Uzumaki Naruto. Cuando fueron llamados para venir a hacer platos, Shikamaru notó al instante la inquieta indecisión que saludó a la rubia. Las cabezas del Clan, incluida la madre de Shikamaru, habían sido amables y no se habían comportado como si nada fuera inusual. Como las ovejas, la mayor parte del comportamiento disminuyó o al menos se hizo menos obvio, pero incluso Shikamaru pudo ver las miradas y miradas que parecían casi resentidas dirigidas a la rubia.

Traducir ese comportamiento al chico burbujeante que rebotaba con un marshmellow crematorio en su bastón era ... simplemente no computaba.

Redirigiendo su atención, Shikamaru pasó por encima del hombre Hyuuga que parecía absorto en una conversación tranquila con el niño Aburame en las gafas de sol. Ino se había movido así que estaba parada al lado de Hinata y Naruto y realmente parecía estar conversando con la pareja sin gritar. Al otro lado de las llamas parpadeantes, el enigma de pelo plateado estaba consumiendo su propio poder. Shikamaru podía ver temblar el pecho del chico Senju incluso si no recibía ningún sonido mientras miraba a Uchiha Sasuke, que parecía haber perdido su segundo intento de rumiar la impaciencia.

Chouji había desaparecido mientras Shikamaru estaba pensando, solo para reaparecer armado con tres palos con fácilmente media docena de marshmellows en cada uno. Uno fue empujado en sus manos y Nara suspiró y se puso de pie.

"¿Vas a respetar los términos de nuestra apuesta?"

Shikamaru casi saltó de su piel y él se echó hacia atrás para mirar al chico problemático cuyos ojos parecían brillar en la llama.

"Es problemático ... pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo". Shikamaru admitió a regañadientes.

"Ya sabes, Shikamaru-san, hay muchas aplicaciones prácticas para aprender a caminar en las paredes". El chico de Senju habló tan suavemente que Nara tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar y se sintió curioso cuando la mirada del otro chico se posó en Naruto, quien gemía apreciativamente mientras mordía su postre. Parecía extraño lo contento que se veía el otro chico, casi orgulloso. "¿Crees que tú kaa-san pensaría en revisar el techo?"

Esa sugerencia ciertamente tenía potencial ... eh. ¿Pero cómo lo hizo?

"Vi a tu tou-san hablar antes". El Senju soltó la información casualmente y Shikamaru maldijo su transparencia.

"Ah"Shikamaru comentó, sin saber qué más decir, pero todavía preguntándose qué había conseguido el otro chico de esto. "Todavía no veo por qué te importa si aprendo o no esta habilidad".

"Algún día podría importar". Había algo casi roto en los ojos del Senju que Shikamaru se sintió bastante conmocionado por el vacío. Tragándose sus preguntas y miedos, vio al chico de cabello plateado forzar una sonrisa que parecía haber sido devorada por la pena hasta que apenas quedaba una cáscara de alegría. "Puede parecerle sin sentido, pero si algún día podría ayudarlo, tengo que intentarlo".

El otro chico se había dado la vuelta, enfocándose de nuevo en donde un manchado de chocolate, Naruto había levantado una Hinata ruborizada en su espalda y la estaba dando un paseo en caballito. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Uchiha Sasuke había reaparecido en el codo del Senju, irradiando preocupación y fijando a Nara en su lugar con la intensidad de su mirada. Levantando sus manos en un gesto de rendición y sacudiendo su cabeza vigorosamente, el chico de cabello color ébano lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada antes de entrar audazmente en el espacio del Senju y empujar ligeramente al otro chico fuera de su trance. El chico pálido hizo un sonido como un pájaro sobresaltado y parpadeó inquisitivamente a su amigo, antes de ofrecer una sonrisa más lenta que arrugó sus mejillas, resaltando las marcas faciales escarlata.

"Aprenderé lo de caminar en la pared". La pareja giró en su dirección y Shikamaru tosió y se arrastró un paso más cerca del fuego, inclinándose para colocar sus golosinas en un lugar cálido. "Es problemático, pero un trato es un trato, Minato-san".

"Gracias, Shikamaru".

 _"Puede parecerle sin sentido, pero si algún día podría ayudarlo, tengo que intentarlo"._

Las palabras atormentaron a Shikamaru como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida. Había algo de miedo y miedo en esas palabras y eso dejó a Nara sintiéndose desconcertada y motivada por razones por las que no tenía respuestas.

Senju Minato se perfilaba como el mayor rompecabezas de su vida. Shikamaru puede tener solo cuatro, casi cinco, pero tenía la mente de su padre, incluso si la ejercía con poca frecuencia. Había un misterio a la espera de ser resuelto y la sensación de que su tiempo era limitado.

Mirando a Chouji, suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde su gran amigo estaba comenzando su segundo lote de s'mores.

"Chouji, sé que es problemático ... pero quiero que me enseñes cómo caminar por la pared".

Minato lo sintió antes de verlo. Aun así, su pequeño cuerpo instantáneamente se tensó cuando escuchó el ligero roce de los pasos, el barrido de material que pasaba sobre la hierba, y el golpeteo de un bastón que pasaba por el suelo.

 **'Tal oscuridad'.**

 _El cambio en el reino era cada vez más fácil en este punto y apenas le tomó más de un segundo a Minato ajustarse al paisaje mental. Dentro de él, Kurama estaba parado en ese campo con sus colas arremetiendo en direcciones opuestas y la gran fauces se abrió exponiendo dientes afilados._

 _'¿Qué sientes?' Minato preguntó, retrocediendo un paso antes de que el monstruoso chakra pudiera tragárselo._

 **"Este intento retorcido se siente como ese estudiante traicionero tuyo".** _Kurama se rió entre dientes peligrosamente, ojos escarlata tratando de fijarlo en su lugar. Era una nueva acusación, pero el Senju no se inmutó cuando el enorme bijuu bajó la cabeza hasta que se taparon la nariz y pudo sentir el calor del aliento del kyuubi calentando su piel._

 _'Obito no puede estar más allá de salvar'. Minato comentó cuidadosamente, levantando una pequeña mano para acariciar la temblorosa nariz de ébano que parecía un papel de lija mojado._

 **'Heh.'** _Kurama se retiró y se acomodó en una masa de miembros enroscados preparándose para agacharse._ **"Aunque creo que la noción es una tontería, el problema más grande es ese hombre. ¿Qué harás?'**

 _'Nada.'_

 **'Nada.'** _Respondió Kurama peligrosamente, sus ojos se agudizaron y sus colas barrieron los ciclones en el aire a su alrededor._ _El sol artificial parecía atenuarse en respuesta al disgusto del bijuu mientras el aire zumbaba con mala voluntad._ _Finalmente, el enorme zorro pareció calmarse, aunque una enorme mano con garras se elevó en el aire y lo inspeccionó._ **'¿Cual es tu plan?'**

 _'No estoy asustado._ _El subordinado de Danzo me estaba espiando._ _Estoy seguro de que tiene la intención de acercarse a mí mismo._ _Él no hará un movimiento contra nosotros aquí._ _Y mi nii-san está aquí. '_

 **'Aceptas tu papel como el hermano de ese chico, pero aún luchas por aceptar que solo sea el amigo de Naruto'.** _Kurama comentó sin hacer nada, finalmente lanzando el Senju hasta que estuvo equilibrado entre las largas orejas justo en la cabeza del bijuu._

 _Era una posición que, por mutuo acuerdo, nunca se discutió._ _De alguna manera, la posición hizo que Kurama se sintiera más cómodo cuando estaba siendo presionado, pero el zorro grande detestaba cualquier signo de debilidad;_ _por lo tanto, mencionar que fue algo que no se hizo._ _Desde la perspectiva de Minato, era algo increíble sentarse tan alto con su amigo._

 _'Kakashi siempre fue mi hermano pequeño._ _Desde el momento en que se convirtió en mi alumno, él fue importante para mí._ _Él fue parte de mi vida por más tiempo que yo en una relación con Kushina '._ _Minato explicó._ _"Ser su hermano, aunque el más joven, no es demasiado para mí"._

 **'¿Podrá Kakashi enfrentarse a Danzo?'**

 _Kurama sonó notablemente, lo que llevó a Minato a sospechar que el zorro estaba genuinamente preocupado._ _Tal vez por una buena razón, ya que el bijuu chakra puede abrumar fácilmente al sistema de chakras de un niño pequeño;_ _sin duda, su compañero estaba preocupado de que estuvieran potencialmente en una situación peligrosa._ _Lo mejor es tranquilizar al bijuu antes de que se irrite por nada._

 _'Kakashi estará en su mejor momento cuando tenga algo que proteger'._ _Minato se rascó una oreja gigante con ambas manos vigorosamente, sonriendo cuando el cuerpo del zorro se estremeció por su atención._ _"Además, Hiruzen está aquí mismo._ _Sería un suicidio para Danzo hacer un movimiento en un lugar que tiene tanto al Hokage como a todos sus mejores shinobi en un solo lugar._ _No te preocupes "._

 **'Hmph.'** _Kurama definitivamente estaba comprando eso._ _Después de siglos de lidiar con estupideces, se esperaba algo de paranoia._

 _'Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu visita con los otros bijuu?'_

 **'¿En serio quieres hablar de esto ahora, gaki?'** _A pesar de que Kurama no podía mirarlo desde este ángulo, la intensidad del escrutinio de su amigo era obvia por el zumbido del chakra alrededor de su cuerpo._

 _'Tenemos el tiempo'._ _Minato se frotó el puente de la nariz para aliviar el picor de un pelaje que se había adherido a su rostro._ _Además, estoy cansado._ _Estar cerca de mis alborotados amigos todo el día me agota ... Me voy a desmayar tan pronto como llegue a la cama "._

 **"Eres increíble, lo sabes".** _Kurama lo insultó abiertamente y Minato solo se encogió de hombros._ **'Estoy empezando a ver dónde lo consigue Naruto'.**

 _'Sé amable ahora'._ _Él movió la oreja sobredimensionada, mirándola extender y cambiar._ _'Ahora dime qué pasó cuando esos tres!_ _¡Me muero por saber!_

 **'Multa.'** Kurama se quejó, dejando caer su gran cuerpo, lentamente para no desalojar a Minato, y descansó bajo un dosel de árboles grandes. **"Tu plan idiota para Shukaku podría haber funcionado.** **Cuando ese maldito tanuki finalmente me habló, el bastardo se mantuvo arrojando insultos y gruñidos.** **Cuando finalmente conseguí que se callara después de casi escuchar esa diatriba de la plaga, lo insulté y sugerí que su vínculo inferior con su jinchuuriki nunca sería tan poderoso como el mío.** **Luchamos, tendí algunas migas de pan e inevitablemente cortó nuestra conexión.** **En lo que a mí respecta, he hecho todo lo posible y Shukaku está solo ".**

 _'Ese pobre niño'._ _Minato frunció el ceño, imaginando al pobre niño aguantando lo que Kurama llamó su hermano loco._

 **'Pobre de mí.'** _Kurama gruñó._ **'Tuve que aguantar a ese monstruo durante casi un día entero'.**

 _'Lo siento.'_ _Minato se disculpó._

 **'Heh.** **Mis esfuerzos para contactar a Choumei fueron preocupantes ".** _La admisión de fallas no era algo que su amigo hubiera tragado fácilmente, así que eso alertó a Minato de inmediato._ **"Tuve éxito, pero tuve la impresión de que las condiciones en las que viven los jinchuuriki interferían con nuestra conexión de alguna manera.** **Un poco de fuinjutsu crudo de una fuente externa, tal vez, pero era como gritarle a alguien desde muy lejos.** **El mensaje puede haber sido distorsionado, malinterpretado o no recibido en absoluto.** **Creo que Choumei podría oírme, pero en cuanto a la claridad, no sé.**

 _'Una barrera tal vez'._ _Minato reflexionó, frunciendo el ceño mientras sacudía su cerebro._ _'Sin más para seguir, me sería difícil decir con certeza, pero si Choumei está en Taki ... ese pueblo es increíblemente desconfiado de los extraños y dudo que piensen mucho en jinchuuriki._ _Espero que hayan entendido el mensaje._

 **'Saiken lo entendió'.** _Kurama redirigió con buenas noticias y Minato sintió una oleada de alivio pasar sobre él._

 _'¿Él hizo?'_

 **"Una babosa loca, pero él escuchó y hará todo lo posible para trabajar con su anfitrión para estar preparado".** _Un ruido acumulado en la criatura masiva debajo de él y podía sentir la vacilación en su mejor amigo._ **'Hablamos durante un tiempo.** **Sobre nuestro padre** **Saiken me recordó algunos momentos que había olvidado y compartí algunas cosas.**

 _'Estás en condiciones de servidumbre'._ _Minato acarició la larga oreja de nuevo, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido con la forma en que temblaba el apéndice._

 **'Apenas.** **Ponerse contigo es bastante difícil.**

 _'Tan dulce.'_ _Minato sonrió, sintiendo un tirón desde afuera._ _'Creo que es mejor que salga ahora'._

 **'Entonces vete.'**

Tan fácil como eso, el resto del mundo reapareció y Minato escuchó el sonido de tapping una vez más antes de que se detuviera y una imponente presencia se diera a conocer junto a él. Fabricar comportamientos inquisitivos era lo suficientemente simple, por lo que el chico Senju volvió la cabeza, inclinando la mandíbula para que el fuego rebotara en las prominentes marcas faciales, y sostuvo la mirada del hombre vendado que lo miraba con la reverencia que uno podría considerar un artefacto invaluable .

Viniendo de Shimura Danzo, esa mirada era más espeluznante que el infierno.

"¿Quiero uno?" Minato extendió casualmente su broche de marshmellow al anciano observador. A un lado, Itachi se había movido para colocarse a una distancia que alcanzaba sin hacer que la acción pareciera apresurada.

"Senju Minato". El hombre hizo una pausa como si saboreara el nombre. "Mi nombre es Shimura Danzo y soy uno de los asesores de Hokage".

El día en que Minato creyó que ese era el día en que Orochimaru se convirtió en el próximo Hokage. Aunque sin duda sería un método de congraciarse con Minato, si tan solo el Senju fuera en realidad ingenuo y desinformado. Sería un día frío en el infierno antes de que hiciera un trato con este demonio en particular.

"Es un honor, Danzo-sama". Minato usó su sonrisa de Kage que fue utilizada para encantar a clientes y psicópatas por igual.

"Tu nombre me recuerda a un poderoso shinobi que este pueblo perdió". Minato se congeló, sin atreverse a responder y darse a sí mismo; Danzo continuó hablando, casi para sí mismo como Minato y los dedos retorcidos golpeaban el lado de su bastón una y otra vez. "Tu cara me recuerda una aún mayor. Una grandeza que no tengo dudas de que superarás el tiempo dado y la ayuda".

Bien, entonces fue un discurso de reclutamiento. Nada que no hubiera anticipado y nada que no pudiera manejar.

"Me han dicho que me parezco mucho al Nidaime Hokage, Danzo-sama. Pero Shisui-san mencionó que me veo como mi aniki también". La firma de chakra escondida en los árboles parpadeó ligeramente. "Hokage-sama dijo que haría los arreglos para que nos conociéramos y estoy deseando que llegue".

"Hatake Sakumo". Murmuró Danzo, algo oscuro aferrado a su voz que inquietó no solo a Minato sino también a Kurama considerando el repentino destello de ira de su compañero. "Qué niño perfecto eres".

De repente, una mano vendada se levantó y se extendió ominosamente en su dirección. Tres cosas sucedieron a la vez; Los ojos de Minato se dilataron y experimentó un miedo agitado, el chakra de Uchiha Itachi se encendió como un faro para cualquier shinobi cercano, y deja silbar antes de que apareciera una figura imponente en un chaleco de jounin y camisa azul marino y pantalones. La inclinación familiar de un hitai-ate, una máscara de Hatake, y el pelo de plata estilo bedhead delator: Kakashi!

"Minato-kun ciertamente se parece a nuestro padre". El tono casual no ocultaba el intento de matar burbujeante bajo una postura transparente. "Y aunque me complace que haya podido conocer a uno de los ancianos de Konoha, me temo que tendré que pedirle prestado por unos segundos. Si nos disculpan".

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una protesta o un saludo, se encontró siendo alejado del fuego. Y lejos de las manos de Danzo. Mirando sobre su hombro, Minato vio que Hiruzen había llegado, el chakra de Itachi se había convertido en un éxito, y estaba intercambiando palabras con un inexpresivo Danzo. Sasuke y Naruto se habían movido para perseguirlo, pero había sido retenido por un Itachi de aspecto preocupado.

El resplandor del fuego era más tenue desde la distancia, pero Minato todavía podía ver a Hinata de pie detrás de Naruto con sus manos enterradas en la parte trasera de su yukata oscuro, mientras que Itachi se alzaba sobre el trío con una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

"Esta noche es una reunión realmente ordenada". Murmuró Kakashi en voz baja, enmascarando sus emociones aún más profundamente de lo que enmascaraba su rostro. El jounin se dejó caer en cuclillas mientras descansaba todo su peso sobre las puntas de sus pies y lo miraba con su único ojo que le estaba dando una vuelta.

Había mil cosas que quería decir, pero Minato vio más allá de la necesidad de las palabras. Kakashi se estremeció ligeramente cuando Minato entró en su espacio, pero el hombre no se escapó ya que el Senju estaba seguro de que quería hacerlo. En cambio, se quedó quieto como una estatua mientras el pequeño niño deslizaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi y colocaba su rostro en el cuello enmascarado que olía a sangre, sudor y hojas de té.

"Hola, nii-san". Minato susurró, su mente brillando a través de la memoria después de la memoria; una imagen de un niño devastado se cernía sobre un cadáver ensangrentado y frío, a la extraña foto del equipo que tomaron con Rin y Obito, a largas cenas que Kushina había preparado minuciosamente para los tres en los meses previos al sellado. Para la supuesta muerte de Obito. El suicidio de Rin a través de chidori. Kakashi había sufrido demasiado en su vida ... Minato solo podía esperar que el chico, más bien este hombre al que ayudó a criar, ahora pudiera hacer nuevos y mejores recuerdos.

Finalmente, un par de brazos temblorosos lo rodearon y lo levantaron del suelo. Minato estaba relajado y sin miedo a los movimientos repentinos porque, por encima de todos los demás, Kakashi era una persona en la que creía completamente. Así que simplemente empuñó sus manos en la rígida chaqueta antibalas de Jounin y se mantuvo en silencio.

"Supongo que sí". La respuesta fue tranquila, pero los brazos a su alrededor se habían tensado levemente.

"¿Acabas de llegar aquí?" Preguntó Minato con una voz ligeramente amortiguada ya que su boca estaba cerca del cuello de Kakashi.

"Hmm, sí". La respuesta sonó un poco más sólida esta vez.

"Llegas tarde." Minato amonestó con una pequeña risa. "Te he estado esperando."

Los brazos se tensaron nuevamente antes de relajarse un poco. "Tuve que ayudar a una anciana a llevar sus comestibles a casa antes de venir".

 _Obito realmente te dejó una marca, ¿verdad, Kakashi?_

"Muy amable de tu parte". Minato respondió, retrocediendo para mirar a su hermano enmascarado que parecía estar maravillándose de él. Retorciéndose ligeramente, se sintió complacido cuando el hombre más alto lo obligó a bajar, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera considerar escapar, atacó y atrapó una de las manos de Kakashi y le dio un tirón firme. "Vamos, Kakashi-nii. Ven a conocer a mis amigos".

"Yo ... realmente ... no-"

Minato entendió las reservas de Kakashi en cierto nivel, pero también reconoció que el jounin realmente necesitaba superar sus miedos y remordimientos para sanar.

"No eres un Senju, ¿verdad?" Minato le preguntó a su hermano mientras lo acercaba al área de la fogata. "Nuestro cabello es del mismo color y te ves como la imagen que vimos de Nidaime-sama ... sin la máscara".

"No que yo sepa." Respondió Kakashi con una resignada inclinación de cabeza. "Pero mi ... nuestro padre también tenía el cabello plateado. Era una marca registrada del Clan Hatake".

"Supongo que el cabello plateado era solo destino". Minato comentó, saludando a sus amigos con su mano libre mientras acercaba al reacio Kakashi al expectante grupo de observadores. Minato tiró del brazo de su hermano, viendo que el ojo solitario se sacudía desde donde se había enfocado en la cara resplandeciente de Naruto. "Kakashi-nii, estos son mis amigos. Hyuuga Hinata". La heredera cayó en un bob perfecto y formal. "Sasuke Uchiha." El pequeño niño miró a Kakashi sospechosamente pero gruñó, probablemente por la mirada que Itachi le estaba dando. "El aniki de Sasuke, Itachi-san". El chico mayor asintió levemente. "Y Uzumaki Naruto".

"¡Decir ah!" Naruto se lanzó hacia delante y se plantó frente al rígido jounin. "¡Pareces realmente sospechoso con esa máscara en dattebayo!" El inocente parche de flores al lado del pie de Naruto no tenía ninguna posibilidad ya que el rubio lo aplastó brutalmente, aunque accidentalmente, bajo sus pies saltarines. "¿De verdad eres el hermano de Minato-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, este _es_ Hatake Kakashi". Itachi comentó con un suspiro.

"Nos parecemos." Minato le sonrió a la persona enmascarada que le devolvió la sonrisa a los ojos antes de acuclillarse mecánicamente junto a él.

"No puedes saberlo a menos que se quite la máscara". Sasuke murmuró.

"¿Supongo que tus amigos son un paquete, cachorro?" El jounin miró en su dirección y Minato sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y él asintió. "En ese momento, es un placer conocerte a todos".


	7. Chapter 7

_Koharu golpeó el puesto de entrenamiento y rechinó los dientes cuando sintió la tierna piel alrededor de los nudillos abiertos._ _De nuevo._ _Los días de abuso habían dejado sus manos negras, azules e hinchadas._ _Ahora podría agregar sangrienta a la lista de razones._

 _Gimiendo para sí misma, Koharu se preguntó si Mito-sama se apiadaría de ella y sanaría sus manos con jutsu._

 _Al otro lado del campo, pudo ver a Homura, Hiruzen y Danzo enfrascados en un combate de tres vías._ _Nubes de polvo se levantaban de vez en cuando junto con el pop ocasional de Kawarimi._

 _La amargura llenó cada centímetro de ella._ _Se suponía que debían ser un equipo._ _Se suponía que debían incluirla cuando practicaban: nunca lo hicieron._ _A Koharu le resultó difícil contener el resentimiento que sentía cuando la excluía._

 _Lanzándose en el aire, Koharu trató de olvidar._ _Cada giro esquivaba un objetivo ilusorio._ _Cada golpe estaba destinado a sus compañeras de equipo sexistas._ _Cada vez que arrojaba un senbon, los proyectiles infundidos de chakra desaparecían por completo en el objetivo._

 _Un puño rompió el aire con odio: no tenía la fuerza bruta que tenían sus compañeros de equipo._ _Koharu parpadeó a través de una serie de señales de mano: no tenía reservas de chakra que rivalizaban con sus camaradas._ _Ella no era un hombre;_ _ella era tan buena como ellos._

 _Una bola de fuego salió de su boca para atravesar un claro de árboles._ _Las hojas ardientes cayeron al suelo solo para desvanecerse en volutas rizadas y oscuras._ _Miró con amarga satisfacción cómo las brasas rojas flotaban en el aire con el aroma de la corteza quemada._ _La bola de fuego en sí misma había sido de un tamaño aceptable y ciertamente nada de lo que burlarse, pero no era nada comparado con su genjutsu._

 _Pocos tenían la habilidad para genjutsu que poseía Koharu._ _A Hiruzen le gustaba bromear que Koharu era tan bueno porque tenía una imaginación tan activa, pero su control de chakra y su precisión ayudaron mucho en esas áreas._ _Junto con su habilidad excepcional con senbon, el recuento de muertes de Koharu superó a la mayoría de sus amigos._

 _Aún así, nadie le pidió que entrenara._ _Jamas._ _Fue una píldora bastante amarga de tragar._

 _"Cuando mi hermano, Hashirama, habló de la voluntad de fuego, dudo que esto sea lo que tenía en mente"._ _El inconfundible tono de su sensei destiló sus pensamientos y dejó a Koharu boquiabierto y horrorizado._

 _"¡Sensei!"_ _Chilló como un ratoncito asustado, su postura cambiaba de modo que estaba mirando sus pies cubiertos de hollín asomando de sus sandalias desgastadas y maltratadas._ _"¡Mis emociones me dieron lo mejor! ¡Lo siento tanto!"_

 _"Las emociones no carecen de valor, Koharu"._

 _La declaración la sorprendió tanto, que se enderezó justo cuando un géiser de agua explotó de las manos en equilibrio de su Sensei para sofocar las últimas llamas antes de que pudieran extenderse a otra parte._ _Lo había visto docenas de veces, pero todavía era una hazaña de magia ver cómo el agua se formaba desde el aire a la orden del Senju._

 _"Pensé que habías dicho que las emociones nos matarían"._ _Dijo Koharu, mirando al hombre que fruncía el ceño._

 _"Dije que las emociones no tenían cabida en el campo de batalla"._ _Tobirama la miró pensativamente y Koharu sintió que era la primera vez que el hombre realmente se detenía para inspeccionarla cuidadosamente._ _Bajo esa mirada dura, Koharu se enderezó._ _"Porque obstaculizan las habilidades de uno para tomar decisiones lógicas e independientes. En la batalla, los arrebatos emocionales harán que maten a ti y a tus aliados, por eso dije lo que hice. Pero las emociones en sí mismas son relevantes para lo que eres. Es simplemente un equilibrio en entendiendo cuándo es apropiado permitirse sentir "._

 _La cabeza de Koharu quedó avergonzada y todo su cuerpo se estremeció._

 _"¿Puedo suponer con seguridad que la causa de tu interrupción es la envidia?"_ _El Nidaime se apuntó con precisión estrecha._

 _"No es ..." protestó, deteniéndose solo cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente lo era._ _"Solo quiero que me valoren. Parece que nunca consideran lo que tengo que ofrecer"._

 _"El error en esta situación es que permites que tus celos controlen tu estado emocional en lugar de canalizar esos sentimientos en tu beneficio"._

 _"¿Qué ventaja?"_ _Koharu sabía que sonaba grosera, pero en ese momento estaba más allá de la exasperación porque estaba teniendo dificultades con la comprensión básica._

 _En lugar de enigmas sin sentido, Senju Tobirama cortó el corazón del asunto y la inmovilizó con una mirada dura._ _"Demuestra que están equivocados. Cultiva tus propias fortalezas hasta que nadie pueda emparejarte en tu campo elegido. Hay valor en aumentar tu taijutsu, pero tú y yo, pero sabemos que estás hecho para la velocidad y no para una batalla de fuerza. habilidades, sino más bien construir sobre su base hasta que supere a los demás en lo que puede lograr. De esta manera, demostrará que es tan fuerte como aquellos que lucha por superar. Cree en ti mismo y mantén a tus camaradas ... vendrán a cree en ti también, Koharu "._

 _"¿Realmente crees eso, sensei?"_

 _"¿Alguna vez me has visto para satisfacer tus emociones?"_ _Nidaime la reprendió con una especie de gentileza peculiar._

 _"Nunca."_

 _"Entonces tienes tu respuesta. Pon a punto tus habilidades y no te inclines ante nadie"._

"¿Hiruzen no se está moviendo en el Uchiha teniendo la tutela de nuestro joven Senju?" Preguntó Homura, con la dosis esperada de preocupación preocupada aferrándose a sus palabras.

Koharu casi resopló en voz alta. ¿Realmente pensó Homura que alguien se enamoró de él? Seguramente esta pequeña actuación no fue para su beneficio? Excepto ... Danzo estaba sentado frente a ellos bebiendo una humeante taza de té. Y a menos que Homura simplemente estuviera observando sutilezas, algo en lo que el hombre _nunca se_ había destacado, entonces estaba pidiendo el beneficio de Koharu.

"Me temo que las decisiones de Hiruzen muestran una disminución constante en el razonamiento racional". Murmuró Danzo y los dedos de Koharu se enroscaron alrededor de su taza reflexivamente. El peso de la desaprobación de Danzo era pesado y aparente para los dos, pero nunca se le había ocurrido qué tan abierto era el desdén del hombre hasta ese momento. "Desde la muerte del Yondaime Hokage, Hiruzen ha favorecido las proposiciones emocionales por sobre las acciones racionales. Las consecuencias de su prolongada indiferencia pueden costar caro a la aldea si nuestros enemigos sienten debilidad ".

Cuando Koharu había mencionado que Hiruzen pensó que ella era "el perrito faldero de Danzo" más temprano esa noche, no había creído que fuera una realidad ni por un momento. Pero aquí estaba escuchando a Danzo susurrar palabras de desagrado en sus oídos y ... estaban lamiéndola. Bueno, Homura sí, pero Koharu fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ella habría estado haciendo lo mismo si no se le hubiera dado una llamada de atención.

"Hiruzen no es débil, Danzo. Hiruzen todavía tiene la fuerza para respaldar su posición". Homura respondió, pero no había un compromiso real, ninguna espina dorsal en las palabras. Era como la sonería de los señores que debatían pequeños detalles para los que en realidad no creían.

"Sin embargo, cada decisión que toma debilita aún más a la aldea". Danzo reprendió a la protesta débil con un gesto de su mano agravado.

Koharu se mofó en voz alta, atrayendo todo el peso de su atención hacia donde estaba sentada con dos almohadones apoyando su dolorida espina dorsal. Reconociendo la necesidad de precaución, la vieja kunoichi sonrió y retorció sus palabras con cuidado para proporcionar el efecto deseado.

"Oh, no sé". Hizo un gesto brusco hacia un lado y un miembro de Root se acercó con una reverencia y una oferta de té que ella aceptó sin darle al hombre ni una segunda mirada. ¿Qué hacer? Tal vez atraer la conversación en otra dirección. "Creo que cualquier cosa que haga Hiruzen puede ser torcida para nuestro beneficio. Tal vez esta alianza entre los clanes Uchiha y Aburame nos permita infiltrarnos en ellos para obtener información. Siempre hay _algo_ que ganar".

"La idea también se me ocurrió a mí". Danzo admitió con un reconocimiento sutil y afable que Koharu sabía que ella estaba al tanto por el momento.

Danzo creía que la tenía a ella. Él realmente creía que ella no era más que una de sus compinches y una herramienta que tenía uso. La enfermó y la hizo sentir tan débil e indefensa como aquellos días en que no era más que una niña pequeña.

"De todos modos, tenemos un gran problema para tratar". Koharu soltó el rastro: el conocimiento es poder después de todo y, por una vez, Koharu confiaba en que un descubrimiento anterior desviaría la conversación con éxito en una dirección más segura.

"¿Qué es?" Homura sonaba genuinamente interesado, mientras que Danzo parecía casi desdeñoso, como si no considerara que su información fuera digna de preocupación.

Danzo pensó que no tenía nada más que ofrecer que un peón. En su ceguera, se había convertido en tal, pero ver al vástago viviente de Nidaime le recordó a Koharu que era una kunoichi de Konoha. Su existencia sirvió al pueblo y no ... Danzo. Podía admitir que había perdido el rumbo en algún momento, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No esta vez.

A su izquierda, un espejo no reflejaba nada más que una mujer de espalda encorvada con el pelo gris hierro, la piel sin la suavidad de la juventud, y una bata demasiado limpia para que una kunoichi activa se ponga. La vieja bruja en el espejo no se parecía en nada a la chica que había participado en el genocidio de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Kiri. No había indicios de que la mujer sentada allí pudiera haber sido alguna vez estudiante de un Hokage. Ni una chica que hubiera estado irremediablemente enamorada de un hombre que se casó para el deber en lugar de su corazón.¿Dónde estaba Utatane Koharu en esta reflexión? ¿Qué diría Tobirama-sensei si pudiera verla ahora?

Algo tuvo que hacerse para atraer la atención de Danzo a otro lado por un tiempo. El hombre estaba absolutamente concentrado y más que un poco peligroso.

"El Raikage y un séquito de Kumogakure llegarán a Konoha dentro de un mes". Las miradas gemelas de sorpresa y la retorcida mueca de ira de Danzo dejaron en claro que Koharu había logrado sorprender al dúo. "Conversaciones de paz. Si fuera cualquier otro pueblo, supongo que harían un poco de reconocimiento, pero Kumo siempre ha sido antinaturalmente audaz".

"He estado anticipando una reunión como esta". Danzo admitió finalmente, el ojo solitario del hombre fijo en su regazo con una mueca de disgusto. "Pero mis informantes pensaron que teníamos más tiempo e insinuaron interés en el dojutsu del Clan Hyuuga. Pero si esta información es precisa, anticipo que harán una movida para el heredero del Nidaime".

Parecía algo casi codicioso en la forma en que la voz de Danzo se detenía sobre 'el heredero de Nidaime', pero Danzo siempre había tenido una obsesión casi insalubre con el hombre que más reverenciaba. Los labios de Koharu se tensaron cuando comenzó a sentir inquietud. Tal vez el peligro para Minato era mucho más cercano a su hogar de lo que nadie hubiera podido imaginar.

"¡Kumo no se atrevería!" Homura comentó que sonaba notablemente crédulo en su falso sentido de superioridad.

"¿Por qué no?" Koharu respondió. Estaba más que dispuesta a avivar este fuego si distraía a Danzo por un tiempo. "Solo eliminar al niño elimina el prestigio de nuestra aldea y ensucia nuestra reputación de un solo golpe. Y la tentación de convertir a un niño Senju en un shinobi de Kumo es una perspectiva demasiado tentadora".

"Después del ataque de Kyuubi, perdimos una parte significativa de nuestras fuerzas". Danzo habló con una insensibilidad de que Koharu no culpó al hombre por eso. La guerra cambió a una persona y ciertamente había endurecido las simpatías que una vez tuvo su amigo. Además, no era su actitud despiadada a la que ella se oponía ... era la manipulación subversiva de sí misma a la que ella ya no soportaría. Eso y el peligro que representa para un niño que ella estimaba de una manera mucho más saludable que Danzo. "Si bien la reconstrucción se completó rápidamente, reponer nuestras fuerzas es imposible a menos que aceptemos a todos los graduados de la Academia, la mayoría de los que no son aptos para convertirse en shinobi. Si Kumo tuviera éxito en esta empresa, es muy posible que Iwa y Kumo formen un alianza y marcha contra nosotros si creyeran que había una posibilidad de borrarnos del mapa ".

"Entonces parece que proteger a la niña Senju de Kumo es nuestra principal prioridad, Danzo". Koharu murmuró. "Aunque con Hatake alrededor, el chico ya tiene uno de los mejores de nuestra aldea. Tal vez puedas arreglar que las misiones ANBU de Hatake estén restringidas hasta después del incidente con Kumo. Tienes algo de influencia en esa arena". El gesto de Danzo fue cortante y severo. "Tengo la intención de tratar de disuadir a Hiruzen de permitirles la entrada".

"El Sandaime ya no escucha el sonido de la razón Koharu". Había una cierta amargura adherida a sus palabras que encontraba bastante reveladora. "Pero si puede obtener más detalles sobre esta visita, eso sería útil".

"Veré que puedo hacer." Olfateó un poco antes de ponerse de pie y empujó su taza vacía en las manos de un agente que estaba esperando. "Danzo, ¿podrías hacerle un favor a esta anciana y enviar a uno de tus hombres a mirarme la espalda mañana?"

Era una pregunta que ella había hecho cada vez más frecuente. Una vieja lesión se encendió y no causó más que problemas para una kunoichi mucho después de su fecha de vencimiento.

"Te atenderé a la primera luz".

"Gracias." Pero Danzo ya estaba mirando hacia otro lado y se inclinaba hacia adelante para entablar una conversación profunda con Homura acerca de tácticas que apenas valía la pena discutir hasta que se les diera más información.

Salir de la instalación secreta siempre fue mucho más fácil que entrar. Y ella era una visitante frecuente, así que nadie la estudiaba más de cerca que lo harían con un mueble. Fue tanto insultante como gratificante.

Un shunshin la llevó a la base de la torre del Hokage y ella se puso de pie en el imponente edificio y miró a la escalera. Fue una caminata que su dolorido cuerpo no apreció, pero Koharu llegó a la cima y se detuvo por más de un minuto frente a la puerta de Hiruzen. Luego, otro y otro hasta que pasaron al menos un cuarto de hora mientras ella permanecía inmóvil en el pomo de la puerta.

 _'Continúa, Koharu._ _Si alguien puede hacer esto, eres tú._ _Probablemente tengas al ANBU en ridículo por tu comportamiento inusual._

Cuando ella entró por la puerta, derramó la luz del pasillo hacia la habitación débilmente iluminada. El viejo, porque en realidad ninguno de ellos había envejecido con elegancia, levantó la vista como un niño con la mano atrapada en el tarro de las galletas; los dedos rápidamente golpearon algunos papeles desordenados, un destello naranja desapareció en un cajón, y su viejo amigo tomó su pipa e inmediatamente la encendió.

 _'Hiruzen está ... resignado._ _Su reacción sugiere que espera que reaccione de cierta manera._ _Si esto es una señal de la retención que Danzo tuvo sobre mí ... no._ _No hay tiempo para pensar sobre eso._ _Nunca seré alguien que le facilite la vida a Hiruzen, pero quizás pueda comenzar a sorprenderlo de nuevo._

"Creo que necesitamos charlar, Hiruzen". Koharu habló con el fuego reavivado de una niña que una vez había quemado un claro de árboles en un ataque de ira. Sin esperar a que él respondiera, entró rápidamente y se sirvió a sí misma por el bien que sabía que estaba en el estante superior secuestrado detrás de unos cuantos rollos polvorientos. Sabía que Hiruzen apreciaría el gesto tanto como ella.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el Sandaime ya había sacado dos pequeños vasos que habían sido colocados en silencio. Sin decir una palabra, Koharu abrió la botella y les sirvió a cada uno un vaso abundante. A través de la cara de su observador, mil expresiones cambiaban y cambiaban fluidamente con el doble de cálculos. Fue un proceso fascinante ver que el efecto visual de la mente de un Kage respondía a ciertos estímulos y aún así logró humillar a Koharu un poco.

"He estado pensando en lo que dijiste". Una docena de reacciones; una contracción del ojo, una ligera extensión de un músculo de la mejilla y los labios se abren levemente. Sarutobi Hiruzen era un hombre prudente y se veía como la miraba como la araña mira a su presa.

"¿Tienes?" El tono de Hiruzen se había aligerado un poco, pero el peso de sus palabras no podía medirse tan fácilmente. "¿Y qué has sacado de eso?"

"Que tú y Danzo son más parecidos de lo que uno se da crédito el uno al otro". Dos cejas se alzaron hacia el techo y Koharu sintió que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa arrugada."Wordsmiths los dos".

La cara de Hiruzen parecía casi reacia y Koharu sabía que ella lo había sorprendido después de tantos años de ... similitud. A ella le gustaba la sensación más de lo que quería admitir.

"Pero sí recordé algo". Ella levantó su vaso lleno y tomó un profundo y abundante trago. "Y recordé a alguien que había olvidado por completo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que era impactante pensar en ello".

"¿Quién fue?" Había un interés real, sincero despertado en los ojos de Hiruzen. Entonces le sorprendió a Koharu no recordar la última vez que el hombre le sonrió. Una cosa tan extraña de pensar en un momento tan peculiar, pero sin embargo estaba allí. Y la respuesta la sacudió terriblemente: habían pasado décadas desde que se habían reído y había habido alegría entre ellos. Habían perdido mucho, tan terriblemente rápido.

"Yo." Había más emoción nublando su rostro y su voz de lo que habría proyectado voluntariamente, pero las palabras fueron las mismas. "Desde la muerte de Sensei, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para servir a esta aldea. No es fácil aconsejar el asesinato por misericordia. Guerra por la paz. He visto morir a muchos de nuestros amigos y he empezado a olvidarme. cosas sobre ellos. Olvidé que era más que ... lo que sea en lo que me he convertido ".

Hubo un gesto deliberado de barrido cuando la presencia del ANBU de Hiruzen desapareció de la torre y el brillo del chakra sellador que aisló sus palabras y las selló en la privacidad de la oficina solo.

"Bienvenido, Koharu". Había cariño en la voz de Hiruzen y era leve, pero había una cálida sonrisa en la cara de su viejo amigo. "Ha sido un largo tiempo."

Sasuke recordó la vida antes de que Minato y Naruto entraran en su vida y al instante se sintió atraído por el concepto de aburrimiento estancado. La vida no estaba mal, lejos de eso. La definición de Sasuke de una mala vida había hecho un cambio drástico y revelador después de ver las reacciones nerviosas de Naruto ante lo que deberían haber sido situaciones normales. Después de escuchar sobre la vida de Uzumaki antes de mudarse con ellos, Sasuke nunca podría haber clasificado su vida como mala.

Antes de que llegaran sus amigos, Sasuke pasaba los días leyendo, practicando katas que tou-san le enseñaba, y vagando por el jardín trasero. A veces ayudaba a su kaa-san con las tareas domésticas, pero eso solo era agradable durante tanto tiempo antes de que se aburriera. El único amigo de Sasuke era su nii-san, pero Itachi siempre estaba ocupado entrenando, yendo a misiones con su equipo, o lo que sea que la gente hacía cuando no estaban en casa. Las peores ocasiones fueron cuando Itachi tuvo el día libre y Shisui llegó y acaparó el tiempo libre de su aniki.

Entonces Senju Minato lo invitó a jugar y todo se volvió mejor de la noche a la mañana. Sasuke pensó que era como vivir en un mundo de blanco y negro solo para estar expuesto a un mar de colores que no podrías haber imaginado que existiera. Había socios para juegos que Sasuke nunca había jugado, había paredes de escalada y peleas de almohadas. La diversión no era un concepto que hubiera entendido fácilmente hasta que estaba ayudando a Naruto con sus bromas o leyendo una historia con Minato. ¡Incluso ayudar a Hinata y a la cocinera de kaa-san fue divertido!El mundo era un lugar mucho más grande que solo el Clan Uchiha. Hacer amigos fue ... increíble.

Esa mañana, Sasuke fue sacado de la cama con una almohada sobre la cara y se vio obligado a rodar sobre el suelo helado para evitar ser sofocado por una amenaza rubia. Antes de que hubiera podido reaccionar, Naruto sacó la lengua y corrió al baño. Sasuke había salido corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando a Itachi antes de mirar ceñudo el baño cerrado donde Naruto estaba cantando a pulso a todo pulmón como el bocazas molesto que era. ¡Y el dobe tomó para siempre! Y luego, cuando finalmente Sasuke tuvo un giro, encontró su cepillo de dientes sospechosamente mojado, lo que significaba que usarlo estaba fuera de discusión. Entonces, Sasuke tomaría represalias atacando al rubio hiperactivo y golpeándolo hasta que Kaa-san les gritara a los dos.

A diferencia de Naruto, Minato irradiaba paz y se comportaba más como Itachi sin la molesta tendencia de su nii-san a meter la frente inocente. Minato fue paciente, amable, y siempre se ofreció a ayudar ya sea en la cocina o sacando malas hierbas de los macizos de flores. Donde el comportamiento violento de Naruto puso a prueba los límites deshilachados de la tolerancia de Sasuke, Minato simplemente desvió hábilmente a Naruto en otra dirección y le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke como si fueran conspiradores de algún tipo. Entonces, por supuesto, el Senju había corregido audazmente su tou-san que abrió los ojos de Sasuke al concepto muy real de que sus padres _no_ eran infalibles. Al final, Sasuke se sintió afortunado de que el otro chico hubiera elegido hacerse amigo de él y se había vuelto ferozmente protector del otro chico.

Parecía inaudito para el Clan Uchiha adoptar un niño. Su tou-san no le había ocultado que pensaba poco de otros clanes, por lo que asombró a Sasuke que sus padres adoptarían a un huérfano por capricho. Sin embargo, Sasuke era lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta de que su kaa-san parecía mirar a Naruto por un momento y él la había visto secándose el ojo más de una había notado a Itachi observando a sus padres y había optado por no hacer preguntas hasta que pudiera arrinconar su aniki. Además, él no estaba exactamente en contra de tener a Naruto cerca. La rubia hizo la vida más interesante. Menos aburrido.

Incluso si él fuera solo un dobe.

Mirando a escondidas a la sala de estar, Sasuke observó a su kaa-san guiar a Naruto a través del libro de cuentos para principiantes. Naruto estaba mirando a la página como si lo hubiera ofendido, pero la mirada de mentira se apartó cuando su madre susurró algo que Sasuke no pudo distinguir en la oreja del rubio.

Al ver a Naruto ocupado, silenciosamente se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y se puso las sandalias. Deslizando la puerta para abrirla, Sasuke salió y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero.

El sol estaba arriba en el cielo intercalado con bocanadas blancas de aquí y allá. Itachi era bastante fácil de ver acurrucado como un gato con un libro en su regazo, aunque Sasuke tenía curiosidad por ver cómo su nii-san se había detenido y miraba con firmeza hacia el estanque Koi donde su amigo estaba arrodillado con su cabello reluciente plata a la luz del sol.

Minato estaba inclinado con su brazo extendido hacia la superficie del agua. Parecía un poco extraño, pero no realmente tan extraño. Mirando a Itachi quien había bajado su libro con todo su enfoque dirigido hacia donde Minato todavía estaba inclinado.

¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Cuál es el alboroto?

Sasuke corrió por el patio trasero hacia donde Minato estaba sentado y se sintió confundido cuando el otro chico ni siquiera pareció registrar su presencia. Eso sorprendió a Sasuke por extraño ya que el otro chico le había explicado claramente su habilidad sensorial. Alcanzando al otro chico, Sasuke se agachó a su lado y miró al estanque Koi donde Minato extendió una mano para casi tocar la superficie del agua. Sasuke se movió tristemente y miró los ojos escarlata jodidos y enfocados en el estanque. Sasuke se mordió el labio y sintió sus manos en confusión, pero respiró hondo y trató de pensarlo racionalmente. Minato nunca lo ignoró intencionalmente, pero aún así Sasuke se sentía incómodo porque el otro chico no había mirado su acercamiento.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con este estúpido estanque?

Ser ignorado no era algo a lo que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado. Si estaba molesto, quería un bocadillo, o le pidió a alguien que le leyera ... nunca antes tuvo que luchar por la atención de estaba frustrado y sabía que sus sentimientos eran irracionales. Peor aún, oyó que Itachi subía y se movía cerca y Sasuke se sentía aún más confundido por la punzada de resentimiento hacia su aniki.

¿Cuál fue el problema con él?

Aletas coloridas se movían rápidamente debajo de la superficie donde los dedos de Minato flotaban. Sasuke abrió la boca para pedir solo que el agua comenzara a burbujear. Entonces comenzó a agitarse bruscamente como lo hizo cuando kaa-san puso una olla excepto por la falta de vapor.

"¿Qué es?" Sasuke se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar, pasando del agua ligeramente burbujeante a su amigo que se veía notablemente más pálido y parecía estar respirando menos profundo."Minato, ¿estás bien?"

Detrás de ellos, Itachi se había movido hacia adelante hasta que estuvo agachado frente a Minato, pero Sasuke extendió la mano para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Minato y la sacudió ligeramente.

"Espere." Minato murmuró fuertemente y sumergió su mano en el agua. "¡Ahí!"

"Muy impresionante, Minato-kun". Itachi felicitó por el lado.

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto al ver que el agua se elevaba como una fina serpiente y giraba en el aire como un ser sensible. El zarcillo de agua giró aproximadamente dos veces antes de colapsar nuevamente en el estanque de abajo.

"Eso fue increíble." Sasuke respiró. Agarrando el hombro de su amigo, su sonrisa se redujo ligeramente al ver lo cansado que estaba el otro chico. "¿Estás bien?"

"Me cansó un poco, pero estoy bien". Los ojos rojos parpadearon como un búho y el otro muchacho se secó la frente con la parte de atrás de la manga y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Estoy genial, de hecho!"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Sasuke preguntó un poco más tranquilo, sintiéndose feliz por el logro del otro chico pero al mismo tiempo preocupado de que se estaba quedando atrás. Itachi ya estaba a millas de distancia ... no quería que Minato lo dejara atrás también.

"Solo quería ver si podía". Minato respondió despreocupadamente, sacudiendo el agua residual de sus dedos. De repente, el otro chico se encendió y se dirigió a Itachi, quien los miraba intensamente. "¿Es cierto que la mayoría de las familias usan el mismo tipo de jutsu?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué sentido tenía eso mientras miraba a su hermano asentir una vez en reconocimiento.

"En ese momento, escuché que Senju Tobirama era famoso por su traje jutsu, así que ... pensé que tal vez podría averiguar si soy como él". Sasuke sintió que Minato tomaba su mano y tiraba de él hacia su hermano; Sasuke lo permitió, sintiéndose más perplejo que cualquier otra cosa. "¿Cuál es la especialidad del Clan Uchiha? ¿Puede Sasuke aprender a hacer eso?"

Un rubor de vergüenza destripó el núcleo de Sasuke mientras su amigo se movía instantáneamente para incluirlo. La envidia era una criatura lamentable y se sintió más avergonzado que nunca al permitirle superar su amistad con Minato. No volvería a suceder. Sasuke se rehusaba a sentirse tan terriblemente celoso de sus amigos que ya habían hecho su vida mucho más rica.

"El Clan Uchiha es competente tanto en Katon ninjutsu como en genjutsu". Itachi informó la información en voz baja. Era información común para Sasuke a pesar de que todavía tenía que crear la bola de fuego que era un rito de paso en el Clan. "Si bien es probable que mi otouto sea competente con el fuego, siempre existe la posibilidad de que esté dotado de una rara segunda afinidad o de una primaria primaria diferente. Hasta que probemos la posibilidad, solo hay suposiciones y ninguna certeza "

"¿No podría usar fuego?" Preguntó algo aturdido. Nunca se le había ocurrido que él sería algo más que un Uchiha típico.

"Incluso si no tienes una afinidad natural por el fuego, desarrollarías un talento para usarlos independientemente, ya que nuestro Clan posee un impresionante repertorio de Katon ninjutsu que se desperdiciaría si no los aprendieras". Itachi explicó con mucha más paciencia de lo que su padre había demostrado alguna vez. Fugaku ladró órdenes y no ofreció explicaciones, lo que hizo el aprendizaje prácticamente imposible. Si no fuera por Itachi y Kaa-san, Sasuke no estaba seguro de haber terminado de leer, y mucho menos de haber dominado los ejercicios de shinobi. "No tenía la intención de instruirte en materiales avanzados, sin embargo, has dominado un ejercicio de control de chakras a nivel de genin gracias a Minato-kun. En ese caso, consideraré brindarte más instrucciones en un momento posterior. Adquiriré el artículo necesario que nos permitirá conocer tu afinidad con certeza, otouto ".

Sasuke sintió que el piso se había desvanecido bajo sus pies y lo dejó en un estado de caída libre. Su brazo arremetió para agarrar a su hermano con el doble propósito de determinar si este momento era un sueño o un genjutsu particularmente cruel. No fue que Itachi había demostrado que no estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él, sino que había estado rogando a su hermano, durante casi un año, que pasara tiempo entrenándolo. Y esta vez Itachi estaba usando ese tono de voz que implicaba que hablaba en serio y no solo hablando sobre el tema.

"¿Vas a entrenarme?" Sasuke escuchó su voz temblorosa e hizo una mueca al mostrar debilidad.

"Siempre que la madre no tenga objeciones". Itachi respondió tan casualmente que Sasuke quería gritar con euforia y frustración. "Sí."

"Estupendo." Minato juntó sus manos junto a él y Sasuke tragó el nudo en su garganta. "Me muero de hambre. Sasuke, ¿quieres ir a comer?"

"Por supuesto." Sasuke sonrió a su amigo y se sintió feliz de que el otro chico estuviera enfocando la distancia de familiaridad.

Siguiendo al otro chico dentro, Sasuke se encontró bastante emocionado por las perspectivas de futuro. Pero más que eso, se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que los celos se entrometieran en sus amistades.

Minato miró alrededor de la zona de entrenamiento vacía que Kakashi había dicho que encontrarían con la sensación de nostalgia corriendo por sus venas. El pequeño puente sobre la corriente crujió mientras caminaba a través de él y el claro dio la bienvenida al Senju con el aroma de la hierba húmeda.

"Estoy seguro de que estará aquí en cualquier momento". Shisui comentó con un tono recortado y continuó recorriendo la longitud del puente.

"Dudoso." Itachi ofreció desde donde estaba sentado en la barandilla. El otro chico acababa de sacar un pergamino de sus suministros y lo estaba leyendo pensativamente.

Minato realmente debería haber esperado que Kakashi continuara el legado de obvio idiosincrasia de Obito. Todas las señales habían estado allí antes de su muerte con su estudiante iba a tener que pensar un poco en tratar con Obito en una fecha posterior.

 **"Kakashi es tu mejor apuesta en la pelea debido a la conexión del gaki con ese Kamui".**

Minato ignoró deliberadamente al bijuu que resopló y se recostó para descansar mientras miraba al Uchiha chunin perder lentamente la lucha con paciencia.

"Oh vamos." Shisui pasó de la sandalia a la sandalia, su Sharingan incluso apareciendo a la vista antes de desaparecer de nuevo en el ébano. "¡Dijo que estaría aquí para visitar a Minato esta mañana a las nueve! Es un cuarto después de ... él estará aquí en poco tiempo. ¡Tiene que serlo!"

 _Tácticas de evasión, Kakashi?_ _Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso._ _Sé exactamente lo que es para atraerte._

Agachándose, Minato rascó la piel alrededor de su tobillo y extendió sutilmente su red sensorial. Había varias docenas de firmas de chakras cerca; el Senju descartó cualquier grupo de cuatro ya que había un alto grado de probabilidad de que fueran equipos genins. Hacia el oeste, cerca de la piedra conmemorativa, Minato se detuvo tristemente sobre la firma de Kakashi. Al continuar alcanzando, sintió algunas parejas que no eran el individuo que estaba buscando. Finalmente, justo al norte de su ubicación, Minato hizo sonar una firma de chakra que era notable por sentirse tan vibrante y comprimida.

Bingo. Poniéndose de pie, el joven se fue corriendo en dirección a su objetivo en una carrera lenta.

"¡Minato!" Shisui gritó detrás de él. "¡¿A dónde vas?!"

"Voy a mirar alrededor mientras esperamos". Minato le gritó por encima del hombro, sonriendo mientras las manchas de rocío humedecían sus dedos. "Puedes esperar allí si quieres".

Al oír vagos murmullos sobre "mocosos con demasiada energía", Minato corrió aún más rápido por la ligera pendiente, descendió y subió por otra colina. Estaba más cerca de lo que debería haber sido, pero algunas personas eran predecibles en sus hábitos. Y Kakashi y sus asociados siempre habían caído en un patrón de comportamiento que aparentemente sobrevivió años más tarde.

Durante el ascenso final, un hombre armado realizaba una serie de rápidos katas que giraban y giraban con una fuerza abrumadora que sin duda podría matar a algunos de un solo golpe si la conexión se unía al área correcta.

"¡Enseñame!" Minato gritó en una perfecta mímica de excitación infantil. Inevitablemente valió la pena ver al hombre cortado en el tazón tropezar con una patada en el medio y al instante mirarlo con una mirada de desconcierto.

El momento apenas duró un segundo antes de que un vigoroso puño golpeara el aire y una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por las facciones del hombre.

"¡Yosh! ¡Una actitud tan joven!" Parecía que se estaban formando verdaderas lágrimas en los ojos del hombre. "¡Es mi alegría conocer a un alumno tan entusiasta! ¡Soy la Majestuosa Bestia Verde de Konoha: Maito Gai!"

Los defensores más poderosos de Konoha siempre estuvieron acompañados por peculiaridades distintivas. Minato había aprendido con el tiempo que era mejor tomar estas cosas con calma con una amplia sonrisa.

"Es un placer conocerte, Gai-san". Minato regresó con un saludo entusiasta, aunque comparativamente silenciado. "Por casualidad, ¿conoces a un Hatake Kakashi?"

No había otra palabra para eso: Gai explotó. Las extremidades verdes volaban de par en par en todas direcciones, los dientes nacarados parecían casi brillar, tal era su brillo. Minato retrocedió un paso y tragó superficialmente. Tal vez su mandato como Kage _no_ lo había preparado lo suficiente para momentos como este.

"¿ _Conozco a_ Kakashi?" Gai parecía demasiado entusiasta y demasiado complacido y el estómago de Minato se convirtió en hielo cuando su plan pareció amplificarse y contraatacar cuando el bullicioso personaje se le acercó hasta que se vio obligado a estirar el cuello solo para que un pulgar gigante cruzara sus ojos al final de Su nariz.

"¡¿Conozco a Kakashi ?!" La voz de Gai retumba en el claro como un rugido de trueno; los pájaros chillan en señal de protesta y despegan en un revoloteo de anillos mientras al menos tres conejos salen del claro como un zorro sobre sus colas. Minato retrocedió y parpadeó para quitarse la humedad de los ojos mientras el hombre seguía divagando. "¡Kakashi es mi rival increíblemente moderno! Desde el momento de la Academia, Kakashi y yo nos hemos enfrentado a desafíos tras desafíos. Hasta el día de hoy, estamos empatados en victorias y derrotas, pero la próxima vez que lo vea, lo venceré o Escalaré la montaña Hokage 500 veces con una roca pegada a mi espalda ".

"Tal vez deberías probar algo menos peligroso". Minato respondió después de un momento y sintió un dolor de cabeza de tensión acumulándose en la parte posterior de su cráneo. "Pero si eres el rival de mi nii-san, entonces quizás puedas enseñarme algo, Gai-san".

Maito Gai era excéntrico y capaz de molestar a los ninjas de todos los ámbitos de la vida. El genio del taijutsu no tenía niveles óptimos de reconocimiento facial y tenía dificultades para hacer referencia a la información del Libro de Bingo en combate, pero el hombre no era tonto. Gai había participado en misiones de asesinato cuando Minato era el Yondaime; no era la especialidad del hombre ya que su papel era principalmente adecuado para ser un músculo de escuadrón, pero ya había desempeñado esa función en misiones anteriores. La gente parecía olvidar que la personalidad de Gai era un mejor camuflaje que casi cualquier cosa simplemente porque funcionó. La gente se olvidó de tomar en serio a Gai y no se dieron cuenta de que había una mente táctica de trabajo detrás de esa loca persona. Kakashi lo había visto en acción y seguramente el Sandaime era consciente de que Gai no era tan débil como podría parecer a primera vista.

"¿El otouto de Kakashi?" Las palabras fueron suaves esta vez, careciendo de la vitalidad natural de Gai. Minato estaba casi asustado cuando el gran hombre calló, pero el maestro de taijutsu se veía más pensativo que pospuesto por el anuncio.

"Eso es lo que dijeron los resultados de la prueba". Minato cuidadosamente arregló su rostro con una sonrisa tímida, incluso agachándose la barbilla para jugar la carta de la edad. Gai por supuesto ... lo lamió con un resurgido ... juventud. Afortunadamente, Minato sintió que Itachi y Shisui se acercaban desde atrás. Sería bueno tener un amortiguador entre el entusiasmo de Gai y ... todo lo demás.

"¡Yosh! ¡Felizmente, bendeciré al hermano de mi mayor rival con mi conocimiento!" Las cuencas de los ojos de Gai parecieron iluminarse brevemente y luego hubo palmeras, arena y olas rompiendo en la orilla. Espera, ¿cuándo había dominado Gai Genjutsu? Minato se congeló bastante estupefacto cuando Gai se acercó como para abrazarlo.

Joder no. Solo tenía que haber algunos límites. Bombeando chakra en sus extremidades, su pequeño cuerpo protestó por la acción por un instante, pero ya estaba arqueando hacia atrás en el aire y se aferró a Shisui, quien, curiosamente, parecía estar fallando al romper el genjutsu, y empujó al horrorizado chunin hacia adelante.

"¡Oh Gai-san!" Chilló Minato, sintiendo a Shisui e Itachi ponerse rígidos a su lado. El ex Kage se sintió casi mal porque los dos adolescentes Uchiha ya conocían su lado bromista: ¡Kushina estaría tan orgullosa!

"Esto es Shisui-nii". Minato apretó el brazo congelado de Uchiha y mostró la mirada de adoración que estaba brillando la dirección de Shisui a la cual el chunin le devolvió la sonrisa dé miró alrededor del brazo de Shisui y le disparó a Itachi un guiño que hizo temblar ligeramente al otro chico. "E Itachi-san. Son realmente buenos con las técnicas de genjutsu y katon. Pero no creo que su taijutsu sea muy bueno. ¿Tal vez podrías ayudarlos a mejorar?"

Tal vez fue el absurdo de que el Clan Uchiha fuera forzado alguna vez a hacer algo o tal vez era solo que el destino era voluble, pero ninguno de los Uchiha pronunció una protesta. Itachi parecía que había sido destruido y Shisui parecía codicioso con las agallas, pero ni Uchiha había dicho una palabra.

Todo en un día de trabajo.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Ayudaré a los tres a alcanzar un nuevo nivel de potencial o haré mil volteretas!"

"¡Perfecto!" Minato aplaudió mientras Gai se acercaba y comenzó a gritar órdenes a los atontados chicos Uchiha.

Ah ... hoy iba a ser genial.

Kakashi se paró frente a la piedra conmemorativa con la cabeza inclinada y palmeó la superficie lisa, con los dedos trazando mapas desde Obito hasta Rin y hasta Namikaze Minato.

"Obito" Kakashi se pasó un dedo por la nariz enmascarada. "Probablemente te estarías riendo de mí si pudieras verme en este momento. Esto puede sonar difícil de creer, pero ahora tengo un otouto. Probablemente te hubiera gustado que sacara a mi familia de una serie de jutsu que salieron mal. La información de Sandaime no era mucho para seguir, pero el hecho es que la muestra de sangre dice que compartimos el mismo tou-san ".

Kakashi se apoyó torpemente en el monumento. Si Obito estuviera realmente aquí, el idiota probablemente le estaría gritando y llamándole una variedad de nombres viciosos y coloridos. Él quería experimentar eso más que nunca.

"Minato ... es difícil llamarlo así, pero tengo que superarlo". Kakashi traga y continúa hablando con un fantasma que quizás nunca escuche su confesión. "Creo que la mayoría de la gente diría que Minato se parece al Nidaime, pero cuando vi a ese chico, recordé mi tou-san. El cabello del chico no es un lío espinoso como el mío, pero los ángulos y la estructura ósea son todos Hatake. Nunca me viste sin mi máscara, pero supongo que Minato se parece a mí. En realidad, no importa, supongo. Ya llego tarde a su encuentro. Siempre estoy a tiempo para mis misiones, pero creo que te has contagiado. después de que murieras, Obito. Así que mi otouto tendrá que acostumbrarse a esperarme. Vale la pena esperar incluso si no lo aprecié en ese momento. Lo estaré también, ¿verdad?

Kakashi tocó un kunai, moviéndolo entre sus dedos y raspando una mancha de sangre seca que de alguna manera se había perdido después de su última misión.

"Me pregunto qué pensarías si me vieras ahora". Las palabras fueron como el invierno en su lengua y Kakashi sintió que su barbilla se hundía en su pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a agua."Probablemente te decepcionará en quién me he convertido. Temo a Obito, un niño de cuatro años. Simplemente no creo poder hacerlo, pero sé que no puedo rendirme. Nunca lo harías. darse por vencido y no voy a abandonar a mis camaradas. Aprendí esa lección de ustedes mejor que cualquier otra. Solo desearía haberlo aprendido antes. Tal vez las cosas hubieran acabado siendo diferentes ".

Un gorjeo bajo sonó a su lado y Kakashi vio a un pájaro cantor rojizo caer sobre la piedra conmemorativa junto a él y darle un golpe con la cabeza curiosamente. El pico se separó ligeramente y una pequeña semilla cayó sobre el monumento. Un momento después, las alas del pequeño golpearon frenéticamente y el pequeño pájaro cantor estaba volando. Kakashi observó hasta que el pequeño hombre desapareció en la cubierta de árboles y se apartó del monumento con cautela.

"De acuerdo, puedo darme una pista".

Además, es mejor que encuentre a su hermano antes de que el dúo Uchiha lo lleve de vuelta al Compuesto Uchiha. Eso ... haría las cosas un poco incómodas ya que Kakashi estaba seguro de que Fugaku nunca lo había perdonado por tener su preciado dojutsu, incluso si era una desventaja tanto como una fortaleza.

Unas ráfagas de velocidad permitieron que su nariz buscara el aroma de la familia. Hierba, conejos y su pequeño y lindo otouto definitivamente habían pasado por allí. Curiosamente, detectó otra presencia que olía familiar. Kakashi casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando reconoció el olor y de inmediato estalló en una carrera controlada que terminó con él en un árbol que domina un claro de cuatro individuos.

"Si este es mi castigo por llegar tarde ... realmente debería pensar en eso". Kakashi murmuró por lo bajo mientras parpadeaba en un pobre intento de disipar la ilusión frente a él.

Uchiha Shisui estaba corriendo por el perímetro del área de entrenamiento con una roca, más una roca realmente metida debajo de cada brazo. El chunin jadeaba, resoplaba y se cubría de pies a cabeza con moretones, hierba y tierra. Las piernas del niño temblaban y parecía lista para colapsar debajo de él, pero el niño siguió corriendo: Kakashi sentía por el pobre niño. La versión de entrenamiento de resistencia de Gai fue brutal y era obvio que al chunin le habían echado el excremento poco antes.

Al otro lado del claro, Kakashi soltó un gemido de desesperación al ver a Maito Gai con su sonrisa misteriosa acuñada y su cuerpo en una postura tradicional de Goken; Aferrado a la espalda de Gai, el hermanito de Kakashi miraba por encima del hombro de Gai con atención embelesada, brazos y piernas como un pulpo alrededor del cuerpo de Gai. Itachi, luciendo peor por el desgaste, tenía su Sharingan activado y estaba cargando a Gai.

Kakashi había sido el ANBU a cargo de explorar a Itachi para ANBU. El plan era capturar al heredero del clan después de que el niño regresara de los exámenes. En teoría, podrían haber extendido la oferta, pero el Sandaime les había pedido que esperaran hasta después de que los próximos exámenes se realizaran en un par de meses.

En su evaluación, Kakashi había descubierto que Uchiha Itachi era un genio absoluto. El control del chakra del niño era lo suficientemente refinado como para mantenerse al día con cualquier médico por ahí; era casi una lástima que el chico no mostrara la inclinación de tomar esa línea de estudio. La forma del taijutsu del niño era impecable, rápida y absolutamente letal. Y sus habilidades ninjutsu estaban lejos de estar en mal estado: las técnicas de katon de Itachi bien podrían haber estado en este nivel. Si el niño alguna vez desarrolló habilidades adicionales en genjutsu ... el niño sería capaz de derribar a cualquiera y a todos sin siquiera intentarlo. Esto fue sin siquiera mencionar las habilidades de infiltración o la mente táctica que podría burlar a Nara sin siquiera romper a sudar. Uchiha Itachi estaba yendo a lugares y era sin duda una de las estrellas en ascenso de Leaf: ANBU iba a tener suerte de tenerlo.

Y sin embargo ... Uchiha Itachi no tenía una expresión desinteresada e impasible en su rostro hoy. No, hoy los ojos de ébano estaban brillando intermitentemente, su pelo largo estaba despeinado, y su ropa estaba hecha jirones y mantenida unida en algunos lugares por unos pocos hilos. Había sangre goteando de un labio cortado que el chico emitió un silbido cuando lo limpió con el dorso de su mano. Todo esto y el Uchiha cargaron en la dirección del mejor amigo de Maito Gai-Kakashi incluso si nunca lo admitiría, quien tenía esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro y simplemente bailaba fuera del camino antes de plantar su pie en el estómago de Itachi y golpearlo volador.

"¡Quédense en su cous!" Shisui gritó un aliento de aliento que Itachi no se molestó en responder.

"Me enteré de que eras el mejor maestro de taijutsu en Konoha, pero nunca realmente valoré tu nivel de habilidad". Itachi felicitó a Gai con una mueca y era imposible pasar por alto la exagerada exageración de Gai.

"¡Yosh! ¡Los fuegos de mi determinación juvenil han inspirado incluso las geniales actitudes del Clan Uchiha!" Hubo auténticas lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de Gai y Kakashi no perdió los pequeños ojos de Minato cuando el pequeño se aferró un poco más.

Antes de que su hermano menor fuera expulsado debido a la excitación de Gai, Kakashi apareció y arrebató el pequeño cuerpo de la espalda de Gai. El pequeño cuerpo instantáneamente se retorció en su agarre y le enrolló brazos demasiado pequeños alrededor de su cuello y se rió pacientemente.

"Sabía que vendrías, Kakashi". Las palabras apenas eran más que un susurro, pero calentaron el corazón de Kakashi más intensamente de lo que estaba preparado.

"Gracias por mirarlo, Gai". Kakashi comentó suavemente, pero realmente lo decía en serio. Sintiéndose más confidente, le dio a la pareja Uchiha una ovación. "Gai, si sigues entrenando a estos muchachos por unos minutos, llevaré a Minato allí para charlar un poco. Quizás incluso puedas convencer a uno de estos niños afortunados para que sea un compañero de entrenamiento permanente".

El ojo solitario de Kakashi centelleó ante el escalofrío de horror visible que corría por el cuerpo de Shisui, pero incluso él no estaba preparado para la audaz respuesta de Itachi.

"Sin duda sería un método eficaz para mejorar mi taijutsu".

"¡Me estás tomando el pelo!" Shisui gritó al mismo tiempo que Gai gritó. "¡Yosh! ¡Itachi-san! ¡Mi rival es tan perspicaz como siempre! ¡Qué buen compañero de entrenamiento serías! ¡Puedo ver que estás casi tan motivado como yo para mejorar!"

Sí, estaban tan fuera de allí. Kakashi ejecutó un shunshin rápido que los llevó al lado de un río a poca distancia.

El agua fluía pacíficamente ya que era una sección bastante tranquila del río. Kakashi bajó con cuidado al niño pequeño y Minato le dedicó una sonrisa antes de deambular por el borde del agua y caer al lado de él.

Mierda. Kakashi se inquietó cuando sus hombros se tensaron. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir él? De alguna manera, discutir su última misión -asesinar a un señor prominente por razones nunca especificadas- iba a ganarle favores. ¿Habitos de lectura? ¿Formación? Gai? ¿Su padre muerto? ¿De qué tenía que hablar exactamente?

El movimiento hacia abajo junto al agua arrastró al pirata con la guardia baja y miró hacia donde Minato se había acomodado, por lo que se tendió boca abajo y extendió una mano hacia donde el agua rozaba las yemas de sus dedos. Espere. Kakashi vagabundeaba más cerca, entrecerrado en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el agua que estaba a unos doce centímetros debajo del lecho del río mientras las manos del chico brillaban con chakra.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién le había enseñado a hacer eso? El pensamiento inmediato de Kakashi lo llevó de vuelta a un momento en el que su padre lo sorprendió revolviendo rollos de jutsu a los tres años y había estado trabajando diligentemente para desbloquear su chakra. ¿Realmente Minato se había enseñado a sí mismo?

"Eso es impresionante." Kakashi comentó, cayendo en cuclillas al lado del río.

"¡Gracias!" Minato le dedicó una sonrisa una vez antes de que el chakra se desvaneciera en la palma del niño y el agua volviera a caer en el flujo principal con un chapoteo simbólico. "Lo tengo para trabajar en el estanque Koi en el patio trasero de Sasuke también".

Kakashi resopló, imaginando que los prístinos jardines de los Uchiha se usaban para algo tan común como la manipulación elemental temprana para un moco Senju no menos. 'Aunque,' echó un vistazo furtivo al chico de cabello plateado que estaba limpiando el sudor de su frente. 'Este niño es definitivamente un Hatake también'.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado tratando de hacer esto?"

"Hmm". Minato tarareó, los ojos escarlata parpadeando en sus pensamientos. "Solo hoy. Quería ver si podía hacerlo".

 _Sólo hoy._ _Ridículo._ _Casi tan ridículo como un genin a las cinco._

"Parece que has logrado algo que la mayoría de los genins nuevos no pueden hacer". Kakashi comenta secamente mientras estira la mano para tocar la nariz del chico con un dedo. Ver al niño retroceder con un chillido rebelde trae la misma calidez que antes y Kakashi está casi ansioso por experimentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, el chico de cabello plateado esquivó el toque, ágilmente se puso en pie y corrió antes de atacar a Kakashi por detrás.

O eso pensó. Kakashi se encontró sonriendo alegremente ante la expresión de indignación en la cara del niño cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado. El spitfire del tamaño de una pinta arroja el tronco que Kakashi usó para un Kawarimi al río.

"¡Bien! Si quieres usar Jutsu cuando estamos jugando, ¡tienes que enseñarme!" Minato se puso en pie de un salto, apartando un flequillo plateado y apuntándole acusador y Kakashi se encontró agitando sus dedos hacia el chico más joven descaradamente.

"Maa, no recuerdo haber aceptado tal cosa". Respondió Kakashi, su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido cuando el niño cruzó sus brazos y le lanzó una mirada claramente impresionada que sería mucho más impresionante en un individuo mayor. En un niño de cuatro años ... adorable.

"Son las reglas. Si vas a usar tácticas de shinobi, tienes que enseñarles". Lógico y de alguna manera aparentemente poco exigente. ¿Eso incluso tiene sentido?

"Supongo que es justo". Kakashi saltó hacia abajo con una sonrisa amplia debajo de su máscara. Después de todo, nunca había especificado _cuándo_ le enseñaría el jutsu.

"Gracias, nii-san". El niño lo miró con una mirada tan malditamente esperanzada y sobria que Kakashi sintió que la tensión se desvanecía casi por completo.

Colocando su mano encima de la cabeza pequeña, acaricia los hilos sorprendentemente suaves como si fuera uno de sus dedos. El chico arqueó una ceja y murmuró suavemente por lo bajo.

"No estoy seguro de que sé cómo ser una familia, cachorro". Kakashi advirtió al niño, sintiendo que era su deber ser honesto.

"Nunca he tenido padres o hermanos tampoco". Kakashi escuchó el ligero temblor en la pequeña voz y esos ojos rojos se fijaron en él y lo conectaron al corazón. "¿Así que tendrás que decirme si estoy haciendo algo mal?"

'¿Cómo pudiste alguna vez hacer algo mal?' Kakashi se preguntó. Si alguien iba a arruinarlo, iba a ser él. Siempre fue, siempre él.

"Tendremos que resolver las cosas juntas, ¿verdad, aniki?" Kakashi sintió algo apretar su mano y miró hacia abajo atónito a sus propios dedos perfectamente entrelazados con los dígitos mucho más pequeños. Mirando al niño, las marcas rojas en las mejillas del chico parecían casi brillar cuando el niño le dirigió una sonrisa en su dirección.

"Supongo que tienes razón, cachorro". Kakashi buscó algo para divertirlos. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Eres mucho más tarde de lo que dijiste que serías". Hubo un poco de reproche en la voz del chico y Kakashi juró que trataría de ser mejor para su hermano. Todos los demás podrían esperar pero ... este chico podría valer un esfuerzo extra.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó sin realmente decirlo. La silenciosa burla junto a él hizo que Kakashi se diera cuenta de que su otouto-dios todavía sonaba extraño, tampoco estaba comprando su acto. El niño era perspicaz y ridículamente agudo para su edad. ¿Tal vez así fue como su padre se sintió tratando con un prodigio?

"¿Qué tal si salimos a comer?" Kakashi le arrojó un hueso al pequeño.

"¡Bueno!" De repente fue asaltado por detrás y el ANBU se puso rígido hasta que pateó su nariz. Kakashi gruñó de nuevo mientras era literalmente utilizado como un poste de escalada y el pequeño se había sentado con las piernas colgando sobre sus hombros y las manos enterradas en su ya salvaje cabello plateado.

"¿Confortable?" Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras cambiaba el peso del pequeño diablillo.

"¡Sí!" El mocoso respondió un poco casualmente y Kakashi sabía que su precioso hermano pequeño sabía exactamente qué botones estaba presionando. "Shisui lo hizo por mí y prefiero disfrutarlo. Eres muy alto, así que es especialmente divertido".

"Podría simplemente Kawarimi y dejarte caer". Él amenazó.

"Si lo haces, le diré a Gai-san que cambié de opinión sobre el leotardo que me ofreció". El tono era sutil, pero prácticamente había una intención asesina enterrada en ese dulce y azucarado chantaje.

"¡Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso!" Kakashi jadeó con dureza, imaginando a un Hatake-Senju del tamaño de una pinta, como sea, corriendo alrededor con cabello plateado volando detrás de él como una capa y vistiendo esa monstruosidad tan ajustada a la piel. "¡Lo prohíbo!"

"Bueno." La respuesta fue demasiado agradable e instantáneamente puso al jounin nervioso.

"¿Cuál es el truco?" Preguntó Kakashi mientras aparecían en las afueras del pueblo y comenzaron a caminar por una calle casi vacía.

"Tienes que entrenar a mis amigos y a mí al menos dos veces a la semana". Oh, este chico fue bueno. Quizás incluso mejor que Kakashi a esta edad. "A menos que estés en una misión ya que eres un shinobi".

"Y tienes prohibido usar spandex de por vida". Kakashi se estremeció mientras avanzaban penosamente por el camino, obteniendo más que unas miradas de shinobis que pasaban. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse en este punto.

"Um, nii-san?" Minato se detuvo, las manos revolvieron su propio cabello puntiagudo haciendo una pausa en sus movimientos.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿No deberíamos haber conseguido a Itachi y a Shisui?"

"Una de las reglas número uno sobre shinobi es que es grosero interrumpir el entrenamiento, otouto". Respondió Kakashi alegre y un poco vengativo. "Además, vieron lo divertido que estaban teniendo Shisui e Itachi. No quisiéramos privarlos de ese entrenamiento de calidad".

"Creo que Itachi se estaba divirtiendo". Las palabras estaban saturadas de incredulidad y Kakashi se encontró asintiendo en abstracto desacuerdo. Eso _había_ sido extraño. Esperemos que nada desastroso vendría de eso ...

"¿Qué tal si comemos y luego recogemos a Naruto y Sasuke para divertirnos en el parque?" Sugirió Kakashi, pensando en la emboscada que Pakkun había entrenado al trío y lo divertido que hubiera sido participar. ¡Él podría hacer eso!

"¡Por supuesto!"

Estaban casi parados cuando Minato se rió en voz alta.

"No volveremos por Shisui e Itachi, ¿verdad?"

"¡Bien hecho, cachorro!" Elogió a su pequeño otouto por su visión. "Lo resolverán eventualmente".

El chico sobre sus hombros simplemente se rió de nuevo y Kakashi se encontró contento-legítimamente feliz, por primera vez desde que el ataque del Kyuubi le había robado lo último bueno en su vida.

 _Quizás tener un cachorro no sea tan malo después de todo ..._

El humo inmediatamente asaltó las fosas nasales de Jiraiya cuando entró en la habitación y escudriñó a la multitud. El Bloody Kunai era un centro de entretenimiento en el vecindario más sórdido de Otafuku Gai. En el papel, era un establecimiento ordinario que exhibía a mujeres y hombres con poca ropa mientras servían alcohol y brindaban oportunidades de juego. Si miraba más allá de las cabinas débilmente iluminadas que apestaban a fluidos corporales y humo, la clientela era en su mayoría delincuentes y delincuentes que pagaban al establecimiento una tarifa para mirar hacia otro lado cuando realizaban una serie de intercambios en el mercado negro.

Era una ubicación privilegiada para tratos ilegales o para desperdiciarse pasando un buen rato, pero a Jiraiya le dolía pensar que este era exactamente el tipo de lugar donde Tsunade pasaba su tiempo. No era de extrañar que el Hime nunca se recuperara si este era el tipo de personas con las que pasaba su tiempo.

Jiraiya sonrió abiertamente a la voluptuosa pelirroja con sus adorables rizos castaños que enmarcaban su cara en forma de corazón y sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento al sur de la frontera. Qué pena que una buena pieza como esa se desperdicie.

Cortando su carnosa mano para ahuecar sus dedos, el pulgar de Jiraiya raspó la uña manicurada y sintió un rastro de callos debajo de las manos. Las señales casi habían desaparecido, pero los Sannin pudieron ver que la ubicación de la niña probablemente era de origen agrícola; Lo más probable es que la pobre ciudad haya llegado a la ciudad en busca de una vida mejor y haya caído en esta profesión como tantas otras muchachas en esta línea de trabajo. Y en cualquier otro día, Jiraiya estaría más agradecida por su desgracia.

Mirando la parte superior con lentejuelas que la chica estaba usando sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, Jiraiya se permitió sonreír más ampliamente y con valentía colocó una pesada palma contra la tela de su camisa y la apretó deliciosamente; al mismo tiempo, el Sannin dobló varios ryo en la mano de la niña y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus labios rozaron la concha de su oreja.

"Cualquier otra noche y me hubiera quedado en tu compañía toda la noche, querida". Una risita perversa escapó de sus labios y Jiraiya se vio obligada a usar cada onza de su autocontrol para dominar sus deseos lascivos: realmente no ayudó cuando sintió el pezón debajo de la tela de la camisa endurecerse al tocarlo. "Pero me temo que estoy buscando a alguien muy específico. Una mujer hermosa con el cabello rubio seguido por una niña con un cerdo".

"Oh." La prostituta se apartó, todavía aturdida y casi desilusionada cuando su mano se desprendió, pensó, no sin una palmada de despedida en su curvilínea parte trasera. "¿Ella también te debe dinero? ¡Eres el tercer tipo hoy! ¡Ese tonto todavía debería estar arriba!"

Tsunade realmente había heredado la horrible suerte de su abuelo cuando se trataba de apuestas.

"Realmente eres encantador". El sabio sapo sintió una ráfaga de victoria cuando las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un rosado rosado y deslizó otro ryo en su palma. Si fuera cualquier otro día ... maldición. Jiraiya le dio un golpe firme en el culo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Las escaleras empujan un paquete incómodamente rígido y Jiraiya nunca ha estado más agradecida de que su ropa esconda bultos extra. Deslizando sus manos en su bolsillo, acaricia el breve mensaje que lo había llevado a este momento y casi lamenta haber llegado a la parte superior de las escaleras.

Tsunade nunca había sido un individuo razonable. Rápidamente perdió los estribos y demostró ser tan malvada fuera del campo de batalla como lo estaba ella. Había una ligereza en Tsunade cuando se conocieron, pero esa alegría había desaparecido lentamente por las penas acumuladas. Ahora habían pasado años desde que había visto a la mujer que amaba y tenía miedo de descubrir cuán endurecida estaba por el dolor y la desesperación.

Tomando una respiración final, Jiraiya pegó una sonrisa fácil en beneficio de uno de los empleados del establecimiento en la parte superior de las escaleras y escaneó al instante la habitación llena de varias mesas de juego antes de finalmente ponerse coletas y un abrigo familiar en la esquina de el cuarto.

Mientras se acercaba, Jiraiya estudió a Tsunade con cuidado y apretó la misiva de Kage una vez antes de cubrirse con un simple genjutsu que simplemente hacía su apariencia menos memorable para cualquiera que no lo conociera. La mujer Senju estaba mirando las cartas en su mano con un rizo disgustado. Tsunade miró a un montón de fichas horriblemente grande que el vendedor le pasó con felicitaciones corteses que nunca se sintió sinceramente. Los ojos dorados miraban fijamente la pila y sus engañosamente delicados dedos temblaban ligeramente.

 _'No tengas miedo, Hime._ _Sea lo que sea que Sarutobi-sensei tiene en mente, enfrentaremos esto juntos._ _No tengas miedo '._

Físicamente, Senju Tsunade era probablemente la mujer más fuerte con vida y solo había un puñado de individuos capaces de emparejarse con ella en la batalla. Significativamente menos personas tenían una posibilidad real de matarla en una pelea. Jiraiya fue uno de los pocos por lo que sintió una increíble cantidad de resentimiento por haber sido elegido para esta misión. Y mientras estaba enojado, Jiraiya era leal. Ciertamente intercambiaría algunas palabras duras con su Kage cuando regresaran a la aldea, pero hasta entonces los obedecería.

Y la razón era mejor que todo estuviera bien o Jiraiya tenía toda la intención de aplastar al viejo mono si su excusa se quedaba corta.

Antes de que el distribuidor pudiera anunciar una ronda de seguimiento, Jiraiya puso una mano acorazada sobre la mesa y mostró a los perdedores irritados una amplia sonrisa.

"Perdón por interrumpir tu juego, pero me temo que la dama está ocupada en el bar para tomar una copa". Jiraiya hizo un guiño a los perdedores descontentos que habían apostado contra Tsunade y esperaban, porque apostar en contra de Legendary Sucker siempre era seguro, para ganar a lo grande. Girando su atención hacia Tsunade, el sabio sapo encontró su tono reflexivamente apacible mientras miraba a la mujer que tanto admiraba. "Mucho tiempo sin verte, Tsunade".

"Jiraiya?" El tono era incrédulo, no una buena señal considerando que los sentidos agudos eran importantes para sobrevivir en su profesión, y su aliento apenas olía a sake, lo cual era bueno para él considerando cómo la intoxicación negativa afectaba el temperamento del médico. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Hubo esa primera oleada de sospecha que envió el color a los hermosos pómulos pálidos. Tsunade realmente fue la realización de todas sus fantasías.

"¿No puedo estar visitando a un viejo amigo?" Jiraiya se desvió de manera casual, mientras sacaba un pergamino y casualmente sellaba la enorme montaña de fichas mientras los espectadores graznaban indignados en el fondo.

"Si fuera realmente cierto, entonces tal vez". Los dedos de Tsunade se cerraron peligrosamente mientras sus ganancias desaparecían, pero Jiraiya acertadamente salió de su alcance, se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo y con confianza se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Efectivamente, el sonido de una silla raspando el suelo con fuerza y el clic de los talones detrás de él llegó justo cuando se deslizaba sobre un taburete en el bar.

"¿Dónde está Shizune-chan?" Jiraiya se detuvo, mientras le indicaba al cantinero que trajera dos tazas y una botella. "No deshiciste al niño, ¿verdad?"

"Muestra lo que sabes". Tsunade se mofó antes de servirse un vaso lleno y tirarlo como la veterancilla experimentada que era. "Ella está leyendo algunas de mis notas sobre la cirugía espinal, muchas gracias".

"¿De verdad enseñas?" Jiraiya saturó intencionalmente su voz con incredulidad, sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo cuando una telaraña de grietas apareció a lo largo del cristal de Tsunade. "Me alegra oírlo, Hime".

"Cuidado, Jiraiya". El roce de su orgullo parecía haber revivido a la mujer y ella lo estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo. "Las visitas sociales no son lo tuyo y ciertamente nunca fueron mías. ¿Qué quieres?"

Jiraiya quería mentir. Quería esquivar la verdad hasta que Tsunade finalmente apagó las luces. Pero retrasar lo inevitable solo sería perjudicial a largo plazo.

"Está bien, Hime". Jiraiya extendió la mano y bebió su coraje líquido y saboreó la quemadura. "Nos han llamado a Konoha".

"¡Absolutamente no!" Hay furia en la voz de Tsunade y sintió el chakra reunirse en su puño. Jiraiya se abalanzó hacia un lado y enganchó el antebrazo del Senju, desviando el golpe al aire libre y previniendo el inminente daño a la propiedad.

"Tu temperamento es tan destructivo como siempre". El comentario fue sutil, pero la advertencia implícita ciertamente se registró con su camarada, considerando que giró su peso y retiró bruscamente su mano con un brusco tirón.

"¡No voy a volver!" Tsunade siseó, la ira salió ganando por el dolor y el piso gimió de advertencia cuando ella entró en su espacio personal agresivamente. " _Nunca_ volveré".

A su alrededor, los clientes y el personal de servicio por igual estaban mirando; algunos con aprensión y algunos parecían casi ansiosos por ver una ronda de algo emocionante. Jiraiya puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tsunade y apretó con advertencia.

"Nunca digas nunca, Tsunade". La voz de Jiraiya se aquietó cuando fue superada por una oleada de compasión. "Ahora siéntate. Si hay alguien que debería estar haciendo una escena, debería ser yo".

Tsunade se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento y miró a la encimera. Jiraiya simplemente volvió a sentarse y le indicó otra ronda de tragos que fue traída por un camarero mucho más cauteloso que los dejó caer antes de retirarse como un ratón asustado.

"Ya terminé, Jiraiya". Tsunade habló en su taza. Era la misma línea que había estado recitando durante años y no era tan impactante como lo había sido el día en que finalmente desapareció de Konoha.

"Uno de nosotros tiene que perder, Tsunade". Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Orochimaru y el alto costo que acompañó su desaparición. Y luego, Jiraiya pensó nuevamente en el mensaje que pesaba sobre él tan fuertemente. "No tienes exactamente una opción en el asunto".

"¿Cómo te imaginas eso?" Tsunade resopló y los ojos de Jiraiya se cerraron por un momento en arrepentimiento.

"Porque si no vuelves conmigo, serás declarado ninja desaparecido". Jiraiya le devolvió otra bebida, sin dar dos folladas, lo que Tsunade pensó en ese momento. Junto a él, su viejo amigo se había vuelto anormalmente inmóvil, en contraste con Jiraiya, que se sentía demasiado incómodo para permanecer descansando por mucho tiempo.

"Estás mintiendo." La negación fue algo en lo que sobresalió Tsunade. Ahora no fue la excepción.

Metiendo la mano en su chaqueta, retiró la nota de su Kage y la golpeó contra el mostrador como un guantelete.

"Ver por ti mismo." Sus palabras fueron amargas porque este momento determinaría si Jiraiya se quedaría solo para mirar las espaldas de sus dos amigos en lugar de solo Orochimaru. Tsunade tuvo que volver a Konoha porque Jiraiya no estaba seguro de si sobreviviría de otra manera. Hubo un crujido cuando las manos de Tsunade tropezaron con el papel antes de abrir el pergamino.

"No sé por qué estamos siendo llamados". Ninguna razón podría ser lo suficientemente buena como para amenazar a alguien que le importaba. Jiraiya había perdido lo suficiente sin agregar a Tsunade a ese molde. Ahora Tsunade se estaba volviendo demasiado silencioso y se sentía cada vez más incómodo por el segundo. "No creo que haya un conflicto armado para el que la aldea se está preparando, ya que habría escuchado sobre él antes que ellos. Pero nuestro sensei no nos habría pedido que volviéramos a menos que no tuviera otra opción. Tengo que creer eso".

"Siempre el optimista después de todo este tiempo, Jiraiya". Tsunade resopló, aunque sus brazos estaban doblados alrededor de su enorme pecho en un gesto ciertamente destinado a ser reconfortante. Jiraiya deseaba abrazarla, pero sabía que sus atenciones no serían bienvenidas y, en última instancia, serían perjudiciales.

"Pensé en matarme después de Orochimaru, ¿sabes?" Fue una confesión susurrada.

La atención de Tsunade pareció más alerta de lo que la había visto toda la noche.

"Nunca quise morir, realmente no". Jiraiya continuó, rodando su vaso vacío entre sus manos y dejando que la condensación humedeciera sus cálidas manos. "Pero recuerdo que me sentí como si nada hubiera empeorado. No fue cuando rompiste mis huesos. No me apuñalaron, quemaron ni se ahogaron. Ni siquiera la muerte de Minato me hizo sentir tan miserable como el día en que Orochimaru nos dejó. fue solo por un momento, pero la muerte pareció atractiva en ese breve momento. Sé que lo has sentido ". Jiraiya escuchó y fue recompensada con el más mínimo olfateo de la mujer rubia. "Sabes lo que es perder a alguien y no desear nada más que para que todo se acabe". Se que tú tienes."

"Entonces sabes por qué no puedo regresar". Tsunade se estremeció y Jiraiya escuchó las lágrimas que se negaban a caer del dolor de su voz.

"Pero lo harás." Girando sobre el taburete, Jiraiya se giró, le arrebató la mano a Tsunade de su costado y la sujetó entre sus manos más grandes. Esperaba que ella le gritara, lo golpeara, cualquier cosa menos mirarlo fijamente con una mirada aburrida y dolorida que le hizo tragarse la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía la intención de usar y permitir que sus ojos se ablandaran mientras la miraba con aprecio. "Porque si algo te hubiera pasado alguna vez ..." Soltó sus palabras y se rascó la cabeza con torpeza. "Digamos que no me importa si te quedas dentro de Konoha durante cinco minutos después de conocer a sensei, pero vas a ir. Te sacaré de allí si eso es lo que quieres, pero vas a hacer el viaje de regreso conmigo ".

Tsunade no respondió de inmediato, pero tampoco se alejó exactamente. Jiraiya le apretó la mano y observó a Tsunade mordisqueándose el labio inferior y su boca se torció en una máscara de dolor afligido. También vio rastros de pánico, pero desaparecieron casi tan rápido como llegaron.

"Solo el tiempo suficiente para ver lo que quiere". Tsunade admitió, sus hombros cayendo hacia adelante y su flequillo cayendo en su cara como un velo. "Entonces me voy otra vez".

"Será mejor que recojamos tus ganancias y recojamos a Shizune". Jiraiya se levantó entonces, tirando de Tsunade con él. La postura de la mujer está casi encorvada y él puede sentir las oleadas fuera de control en su chakra que definitivamente no están en línea con su comportamiento normal. "Ya es hora de que ganes, Tsunade".

"Cada vez que gano ... sé que algo terrible está por suceder". Tsunade comentó sombríamente, con los ojos fijos más en el suelo que el mostrador de intercambio hacia el que caminaban. "La última vez que gané, el Yondaime se suicidó sellando al maldito Kyuubi".

Jiraiya hizo una mueca de dolor y desterró por la fuerza los pensamientos del hombre que había apreciado como su propio hijo y pensó fugazmente en el pobre Naruto languideciendo en un él volvía ... tendría que controlar al niño. Tal vez sacarlo por algo de ramen si Sensei pensaba que estaba bien.

Salieron del edificio e inhalaron un soplo de aire fresco que consistía en canela de la panadería de la calle, en gran parte de los establos de la posada dos puertas más abajo, y el aroma del río cercano.

"Bueno, esta vez fue probablemente solo porque estuve aquí, Hime". Jiraiya intentó que Tsunade se relajara un poco. "Porque sabes que estoy más que feliz de tener una musa dispuesta para mi-"

Jiraiya realizó un rápido Kawarimi que sin duda le ahorró el problema de las costillas doloridas.

"¡Casi me atrapó esa vez, Hime!" Como en los viejos tiempos.

"¡Ya disfrutarás de un cabestrillo cuando termine contigo!" Jiraiya simplemente le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio sus labios fruncidos. Ah, sí, todavía lo tenía. Sí, como en los viejos tiempos.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikoto miró desde el cepillo para el pelo al niño sonriendo tímidamente con sus manos juntas en un gesto de súplica. Sin querer, sintió que sus labios se movían hacia arriba y que sus entrañas se derritieron por la sobredosis de ternura. Como experta en genjutsu que distorsiona la realidad en la mente, estaba bastante molesta de que un chico de una pinta que se golpeara las pestañas con tanta facilidad lo subvierte.

"Salta aquí, Minato-chan". Mikoto agarró el cepillo, lo giró entre sus dedos, y dio unas palmaditas en el taburete de la cocina invitándolo. Minato se arrastró como una ardilla y sonrió a sabiendas. La pequeña mocosa sabía que él la había envuelto alrededor de su dedo. Ociosamente, se preguntó exactamente cuándo se había convertido en una lechona para los niños.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Ella preguntó, sintiendo sus labios fruncir el ceño cuando la niña murmuró feliz bajo sus atenciones.

"Además de ser un poco estrecho, fue bastante bueno". El pequeño niño se empujó hacia atrás en la maleza y se mantuvo perfectamente quieto cuando se encontró con un enredo que tuvo que trabajar en el cabello del niño.

"Es un futón bastante grande en esa habitación. Debería ser lo suficientemente grande para ustedes dos y Shisui". Dijo, destrozando su cerebro mientras imaginaba la gran habitación. Nada se destacó para explicar por qué la cama se sentiría apretada. Acogedor tal vez, pero apretado? "¿Mi Naruto está robando tus mantas de nuevo?"

"No. Err ... bueno, creo que tal vez". La respuesta de Minato tenía insinuaciones de cariño y exasperación arraigadas en ella. Ese nivel de madurez era inquietantemente reminiscente de un Itachi más joven, aunque Mikoto sospechaba que la niña Senju había superado incluso a su hijo con su visión. Sin embargo, otra noción que definitivamente no podría compartir con Fugaku. "Naruto acaparó las mantas y Shisui estaba bien pero ... bueno".

"¿Bien?" Sabía por experiencia que un niño que termina a media frase por lo general no conduce a nada bueno. Poniendo ese conocimiento en buen uso, Mikoto golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Minato con el cepillo y chasqueó la lengua. "¿Que pasó?"

"No mucho después de que nos metieras, Sasuke apareció e insistió en que tenía que acostarse con nosotros porque Shisui probablemente estaba tramando algo". El labio de Mikoto se estremeció levemente y ella volvió a cepillarse el cabello, obteniendo un complacido ronroneo del Senju a cambio. "Sasuke siguió tratando de robar mi almohada".

"¿Por qué creía que Shisui tramaba algo?" Mikoto reprimió una carcajada y fingió no ver a sus chicos mirándola desde la esquina.

"Solo quiere ser incluido". Minato ronroneó una respuesta con un suspiro de contenido. "No estoy seguro de por qué Itachi terminó con nosotros, pero cinco en una cama son multitud. Apenas puedes moverte y Shisui ronca cuando no puede rodar".

"Ya veo." Mikoto se mordió el labio, resolviendo hacer algunos ajustes en silencio en las habitaciones y explicarle la situación a Fugaku más tarde, tal vez en unas pocas semanas si podía desviar su atención por ese período de tiempo. Ella amaba a su esposo En verdad, Mikoto lo hizo, pero Fugaku también fue uno que no manejó el cambio muy bien. Tal vez era un síndrome que afligía a la mayoría de la población masculina, ¿quién iba a decir?

Sobre el graznido indignado del pasillo, Itachi entró en la habitación con atuendo Uchiha azul marino ajustándose la cinta alrededor de sus muñecas con una mirada en blanco. Mikoto había notado que su hija mayor había empezado a sonreír más desde que su casa se había asemejado a un zoológico, pero bajo los raros parpadeos de alegría, estaba la preocupante mente de su prodigio.

Mikoto sabía que preocuparse por Itachi solo alejaría a su hijo, pero se sentía bastante impotente para cerrar la brecha que parecía haber estado siempre allí. El exterior helado de Itachi se descongeló solo para los jóvenes; antes solo había sido por Sasuke, pero ella reconoció el apego que su mayor sintió por Naruto e incluso el chico Senju. De lo que Mikoto estaba realmente insegura era de si Itachi comprendía la profundidad del afecto que sentía por los niños. En secreto, sospechaba que su hija mayor permanecía ajena a su evidente inteligencia.

"Buenos días." Minato murmuró un saludo sin su gracia habitual.

"Minato". Itachi pasó junto a los dos y se dirigió a la casa. "Mantenga a Naruto y Sasuke fuera de problemas".

"¡Oye!" Gritó Naruto desde su lugar no tan bien escondido directamente fuera de la habitación. "¡Itachi-nii!"

"Nii-san!" Las plumas de su pequeño Sasuke se agitaron cuando apareció en la entrada con aspecto conflictivo. "¿A dónde vas?"

Itachi hizo una pausa y miró por sobre su hombro con una mirada solemne antes de dirigirse hacia su hermano pequeño. El esperado golpe en la frente hizo que Sasuke se arrastrara hacia atrás y Naruto se inclinó para reventarle las tripas, hasta que recibió su propio golpe.

"¡Itachi-nii!" Los hermanos gruñeron al mayor al unísono y Mikoto observó a su hermana mayor sonreír por un momento.

"¿Entrenamiento del equipo esta mañana?" Ella preguntó amablemente. Parecía un poco inusual ya que el sensei de Itachi rara vez los tenía reunidos antes de las diez y apenas eran las ocho.

"Mitshiro-sensei tiene una misión". Nivel ANBU sin duda, Mikoto aceptó el comentario con un asentimiento e incluso Minato se había animado un poco por su trance de cabello. "Me estoy reuniendo para una pelea de taijutsu con Maito Gai".

"¡Que te diviertas!" Minato canturreó mientras Mikoto se había congelado en estado de shock.

Maito Gai era infame en todo Konohagakure por su pésimo gusto en la ropa, peores hábitos de peinado y su destreza como el principal experto en taijutsu del pueblo. En algunos aspectos, fue una bendición para Itachi poder entrenar con un maestro de su arte que incluso su clan no podía comenzar a enfrentar el combate mano a mano. Por otro lado, Mikoto estaba quieta y Uchiha y su hijo liderarían el clan y su aldea algún día.

"Aprende todo lo que el hombre esté dispuesto a enseñarte. No tiene igual en nuestro pueblo para el taijutsu, incluso entre los más hábiles shinobi de nuestro clan". Sasuke y Naruto habían hecho un gorgoteo de sorpresa, aunque Minato permaneció callado bajo sus movimientos reflexivos. Mikoto sostuvo la mirada de su hijo con una prensa de hierro mientras ella le exigía. "Si muestras una mejora en tus habilidades, los niños y yo retrasaremos a tu padre descubriendo esta asociación demasiado pronto". Naruto se veía extasiado porque estaba siendo incluido en un poco de subterfugio, mientras que Sasuke parecía consternado, probablemente porque el chico ansiaba el afecto de Fugaku como ninguna otra cosa. "Dicho esto, hay una condición que requiero de usted si tiene la intención de seguir asociándose con Maito-san".

"¿Cuál es tu restricción, Okaa-san?" Parecía que su hijo estaba recurriendo a una forma de dirección más respetuosa para buscar más información; Mikoto se sintió casi decepcionado por lo transparente que era esa táctica. En cualquier caso, ella no iba a ser engañada por un engaño tan simple, incluso si su estúpido esposo probablemente se hubiera calmado con una artimaña tan obvia.

"No podrás imitar a Maito-san en apariencia o vestimenta. Desafía esto y te juro permitir que Naruto, Sasuke y Minato reine libremente para hacer de tu vida un infierno hasta que sienta que has ganado una lección". La mandíbula de Itachi se había aflojado un poco y su hijo pródigo y compuesto parecía perdido de palabras. Mikoto sonrió desagradablemente. "¿Tenemos un entendimiento, Itachi?"

"Tienes mi palabra." Itachi se movió incómodamente bajo su mirada y se alegró de haber logrado penetrar el grueso cráneo de su prodigio. "Estaré en casa más tarde".

"Un chico tan bueno". Mikoto murmuró antes de mirar a la pareja parada en la entrada. "Es mejor que vayan a cambiarse. Pronto nos dirigiremos al Hyuuga Compound".

"Ugh". Naruto gimió desde la entrada con una expresión ceñuda que le recordó a Kushina cuando estaba a punto de destripar verbalmente a alguien. "Espero que ese idiota no esté allí".

Para la exasperación de Mikoto, Sasuke reflejó la desagradable expresión facial de Naruto con un 'hn' para agregarle un toque de Uchiha. Esos chicos ciertamente iban a agregar a los grises ocasionales que Mikoto arrancaba cada vez más a menudo.

"Naruto, Neji no es un teme. Él es simplemente mayor y el Hyuuga ..." Minato se sacudió un poco y se asomó a mirar en su dirección. Mikoto simplemente se cruzó de brazos, levantó una ceja y el chico de cabello plateado rápidamente hizo una selección. "Ellos Hyuuga Clan parece estar un poco en el espectro rígido y formal".

"Probablemente solo tiene un palo en su-"

"Naruto-chan". Mikoto sonrió peligrosamente. "¿Necesitamos tener esa conversación sobre modales de nuevo?"

"¡Ack! ¡No, Kaa-chan!" La rubia salió de la habitación como si su culo estuviera ardiendo y Mikoto se rió de nuevo para sí misma, sin importarle que sonara casi crocante en su pecho. Naruto estaba seguro de algo con respecto al sofocante Hyuuga, pero ella controlaría su necesidad de señalar públicamente esos defectos si fuera lo último que hiciera.

Sin duda, la 'fecha de juego' de hoy tendría al menos algún combate involucrado. Naruto le había anunciado en voz alta a Hiashi que su heredero había hecho ejercicios de "entrenamiento" como grupo la última vez que Hinata había llegado al distrito de Uchiha. Naturalmente, Mikoto sospechaba que el jefe del Clan Hyuuga intentaría demostrar que eran los maestros superiores. Después de todo, es lo que Fugaku habría hecho. Los hombres eran realmente predecibles cuando algo del Clan estaba en juego.

Mikoto sacó una correa de cuero y cuidadosamente comenzó a tirar del cabello plateado en una cola alta. "Esto ayudará a mantenerlo fuera de tu rostro por ahora".

"Gracias, Mikoto-sama". El pequeño niño le agradece cortésmente y ella le acaricia la mejilla con cariño.

"También deberías ponerte las sandalias". Ella lo empujó en dirección a la puerta y se sintió agradecida de que al menos uno de los chicos fuera obediente. Sasuke solía comportarse bien, pero Naruto se había estado codeando últimamente.

"Justo como me has contagiado". Mikoto habló en voz alta mientras miraba por la ventana en busca de una pelirroja que nunca aparecería. "Solías volver loco a mi padre".

Mikoto se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la casa donde Sasuke y Minato se estaban preparando diligentemente para irse. Después de ponerse sus propias sandalias, echó un vistazo rápido, en el espejo convenientemente ubicado, para asegurarse de que su apariencia reflejara la perfección por la que su clan era famoso.

"¡Vamos, Naruto!" Sasuke puso sus manos juntas sobre su boca y gritó por el pasillo. "¡Llegaremos tarde a la casa de Hinata!"

"¡Ya voy! ¡Estoy tratando de encontrar mi abrigo!" Naruto chilló y hubo un fuerte estruendo que hizo que Mikoto contara hacia atrás desde diez en su cabeza.

"¡Moron! ¡Te dije que ya agarré el tuyo!" Sasuke gruñó, sacudiendo la prenda ofensiva en la dirección de la voz de Naruto antes de retenerla y tirarla justo cuando una rubia se precipitaba por la esquina y entraba en la habitación. Algunas de las imágenes en la pared sonaban peligrosamente cuando él patinó hasta detenerse solo para ser atrapado en el aire por una ya nerviosa Mikoto.

"¡Gah!"

"¡Sasuke, Naruto!" La voz de Mikoto bajó un decibel y Sasuke retrocedió apropiadamente hasta que estuvo casi usando a Minato como un escudo humano. La matriarca Uchiha frunció el labio y levantó a la rubia que temblaba de miedo. "No hay gritos en la casa. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Ehehe hola, kaa-chan!" El rubio reunió su sonrisa más encantadora y pestañeó casi convincentemente para no tener problemas. Fue una suerte que Mikoto fuera una madre Uchiha y no se conmovió por su ternura.

"Y Naruto-chan". Mikoto sacudió al rubio haciéndole gritar y flaquear inútilmente. "¡No correr en la casa!"

"Lo siento kaa-chan!" Hubo un temblor de emoción en la boca del chico e instantáneamente bajó a la rubia y se inclinó para besar cariñosamente la frente del rubio. Como la magia, el rostro de su hijo adoptivo se iluminó y recuperó su bulliciosa personalidad.

"¡Está bien! ¡Vamos a ver a Hinata-chan!" Naruto vitoreó.

"Sólo un momento." Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas, deleitándose con la forma en que el adorable trío se congeló y la miró nerviosamente. Deliberadamente lenta, levantó una mano y extendió su dedo índice hacia el par de sandalias anaranjadas cuidadosamente colocadas al lado de la entrada.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Mis sandalias!" Naruto se dejó caer sobre su trasero y buscó a los monstruos que ya estaba arrepentido de permitirle comprar. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

"Creo que ustedes, muchachos, se van a divertir hoy". Ella optó por la positividad.

"Yeah Yo supongo." Naruto se rascó la mejilla, tiró de una sandalia de color anaranjado chillón, y se detuvo con una mirada pellizcada que apenas presagiaba nada. "Di Minato". Esperaron siniestramente que Minato hiciera el ruido apropiado. "¿Es ese tipo enmascarado realmente tu aniki, Minato-chan? Porque es un poco espeluznante y no se parece a ti".

 _Oh, Naruto-chan ... ¿por qué debes mencionar estos temas en momentos tan inoportunos?_

"Hn" Sasuke ofreció desde un lado, claramente disgustado de una forma u otra.

Ninguno de los amigos de Minato había llevado muy bien a Hatake Kakashi, pero el Clan Uchiha en sí estaba molesto por el incidente Sharingan donado, lo que pudo haber contribuido a esa perspectiva negativa. Mikoto sospechó la verdadera fuente de desaprobación de las visitas no anunciadas del ninja de la copia que resultó en la desaparición de su amigo la mayor parte del día. Esto había ocurrido dos veces hasta ahora y aparentemente sus muchachos eran sobreprotectores hasta el punto de ser homicidas porque Kakashi apenas había evitado un kunai en el abdomen de Sasuke después de una bomba de brillo a tiempo de su Naruto. Huelga decir que Fugaku no había sido informado y que había necesitado un gran esfuerzo frenético para limpiar los destellos antes de llegar a casa esa noche.

"¿No crees que Kakashi y yo somos iguales?" Mikoto pensó que el Senju sonaba más entretenido que molesto, su teoría probó ser correcta cuando los ojos del chico de ojos rojos rodaron ligeramente cuando Sasuke y Naruto no estaban mirando.

"¡Lleva una máscara!" Y Shisui dijo que leía cosas asquerosas sobre adultos besándose y cosas así. ¡Uf! Naruto se amordazó animadamente y la nariz de Sasuke se arrugó levemente.

Oh querido. Solo espera a que lleguen a la pubertad. Mikoto sintió una aguda sensación de terror llenando su vientre. Oh cielos ... sus hijos iban a ser una pesadilla en la escena de las citas. Esa idea de casamiento arreglado que el Clan había eliminado recientemente estaba comenzando a parecer poderosa.

"Diría que Kakashi-nii y yo no somos diferentes a Itachi y Sasuke". Naruto se congeló como un conejo atrapado, Sasuke parecía casi herido si no ligeramente ofendido, pero Mikoto estaba conteniendo la respiración. Ella no pudo explicar específicamente por qué, pero estaba increíblemente interesada en escuchar el resultado de esta pequeña discusión. "Digo eso porque Sasuke tiene una personalidad más extrovertida en comparación con su hermano. Sasuke es más aventurero y parece prosperar en las interacciones con los demás y los estímulos externos. Itachi parece perfectamente satisfecho de leer y probablemente seguirá siendo alguien que no se relaciona con los demás si no por la intervención de Shisui. Por supuesto, basado en nuestras interacciones, creo que Sasuke probablemente será un tipo diferente de shinobi que su hermano ".

Mikoto estaba bastante estupefacta y se dio cuenta de que la molestia de Sasuke desaparecía para ser reemplazada por un interés intenso.

"¿Qué dices eso, Minato-chan?" Naruto hizo la pregunta que estaba persistiendo en todas sus mentes.

"Bueno, Itachi usa principalmente, genjutsu ¿verdad? Eso significa que probablemente sea un papel de apoyo". Mikoto sintió que estaba sudando mientras el chico Senju terminaba un análisis bastante breve pero preciso. "Sasuke y Naruto tendrán mucho en común en el campo". Ambos muchachos se lanzaron miradas dudosas. "Probablemente los dos sean combatientes muy involucrados que se acercarán, mientras ejecutan fuertes combinaciones de ninjutsu. Por supuesto, podría verlos a ambos usando espadas incluso si sus técnicas son completamente diferentes".

"¡Diablos, sí! ¡Sasuke y yo seremos increíbles juntos, dattebayo!" Naruto arrojó su sandalia sobrante en el aire con un grito de alegría.

"Sasuke es uno de mis mejores amigos". El heredero de Tobirama declaró con tanta imparcialidad que Mikoto fue tomado por sorpresa. Tales declaraciones parecían tan simples, pero eran costosas y valiosas. Y, sin embargo, vio cómo la cara de su hijo se iluminaba de placer y todas las heridas anteriores se desvanecían sin dejar rastro. "Igual que tú, Naruto. Por supuesto, me doy cuenta de lo que los hace especiales".

La garganta de Mikoto se cerró y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas extraviadas antes de que uno de los chicos notara su acción.

"¡Tú también eres importante para mí, Minato!" Mikoto vio a Naruto envolverse como un pulpo alrededor de un Senju nervioso que estaba desesperado por arañar el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Un momento después, Sasuke rescató a Minato de las garras de Naruto solo para luchar con la rubia de regreso al suelo.

Ociosamente ella sintió arrepentimiento por las apariencias menos que impecables frente al Hyuuga, pero Minato se estaba riendo, Sasuke estaba gruñendo, y Naruto estaba gritando una protesta. Y una sandalia de color naranja de alguna manera había desaparecido en el caos posterior.

 _Tal vez había algo en esa voluntad de fuego que predicaste, Hashirama-sama._ _Madara perdió el dolor antes de que ese sueño se realizara ... pero mi hijo podría haber aprendido._ _A pesar de que las repercusiones pueden volverme loco._ _Realmente podría usar una bebida._

"¿Qué fue eso de Teme?" El rubio metió su codo en las entrañas de Sasuke.

"¡Minato se estaba poniendo azul, dobe!" Sasuke gruñó, pero Minato vio la chispa de emoción en sus ojos cuando el Uchiha los volteó y tiró de los brazos del rubio detrás de su espalda.

"¡No estaba!" Naruto se retorció desesperadamente. "¡Fuera de mí, pervertido!"

"¿A quién llamas pervertido?" Sasuke respondió bruscamente, pero su hijo ya había retrocedido con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

Mikoto se ahorró un segundo para preguntarse dónde estaban aprendiendo todos estos términos y sacudió la cabeza con un gemido. Agarrando el hombro de Minato, condujo a la niña sin resistencia alrededor de sus hijos y afuera.

Algunas veces el mejor curso de acción fue la inacción.

"Supongo que solo seremos tú y yo, Minato-kun". Mikoto murmuró mientras lo acompañaba por el camino del distrito de Uchiha. Un par de gatos callejeros se esparcieron por el camino de sus pisadas y la línea ocasional de cantos de pájaros trinaba en el fondo.

"No me importa". El chico de ojos rojos saltó unos pasos y sonrió maliciosamente por encima del hombro.

Mikoto luchó una sonrisa por el choque, explosión y gritos que ocurrieron detrás de ellos. Hubo un par de maldiciones que habrían hecho sonrojar a una mujer menor, pero Mikoto continuó caminando decididamente, agitando un saludo a varios miembros del Clan y jurando lavar la boca de Naruto-chan al final del día.

"¡Espere!" Gritó Naruto, lanzándose para alcanzarlos y enganchando una de sus manos y exprimiéndola. "¡Hecho!"

Tanto por ser una gran y dura kunoichi; el gesto calentó a Mikoto y ella le dio a sudorosa mano un apretón a cambio. No habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero ella realmente se había enamorado de su hijo.

"Estaban a tres metros de distancia, dobe". Sasuke jadeó desde su lugar al lado de Minato donde fingía no estar completamente sin aliento.

"¡Lo que sea!" Naruto probó su madurez y le sacó la lengua a Sasuke.

"Eso es suficiente." Mikoto terminó de manera decisiva el debate y caminaron en silencio aparte de saludos ocasionales con sus compañeros del clan. Muy pronto estaban caminando por una de las vías principales que ya estaba plagada de civiles. Comenzó con unas cuantas cabezas torcidas que se transformaron en ceños perplejos después de mirar a Mikoto a cada uno de los niños por turno. Algunas de las generaciones más viejas se enfocaron en la cara de Minato antes de que sus rostros se arruguitasen y unas manos se posaran en sus bocas con gestos reverentes que ella pudiera notar que incomodaban al niño Senju. Los que notaron a su hijo rubio retrocedieron y murmuraron con enojo. Y finalmente, aquellos que habían notado lo que percibían como la realeza de Konoha en compañía del paria de la aldea parecían casi amenazantes y comenzaron a esparcir el veneno verbal como un reguero de pólvora.

Sasuke no tenía el genio inmediato de su hermano, pero su hijo tenía una inteligencia natural propia. Mikoto hizo un gesto con su mano libre y Sasuke instantáneamente se puso del lado de Minato en un gesto de flanqueo que puso al Senju entre Naruto y él. Mikoto prácticamente había aplastado a Naruto en su costado y estaba mirando a cualquiera que parecía listo para acercarse y decir algo acerca de la presencia del jinchuuriki.

Sasuke gruñó. Mikoto no era un sensor natural, pero podía sentir el limitado suministro de chakra de su hijo parpadeando como resultado de un estado emocional desequilibrado. "¿Que hay de malo con ellos?"

"Siempre son así". La bravuconería de Naruto se había deslizado y parecía tan joven y Mikoto presionó a la rubia más cerca de ella, deseando poder protegerlo de esta crueldad injustificada.

"Es asqueroso." El veneno proveniente del gentil chico de cabello plateado era impactante, pero aún más era el peso asombroso de la desaprobación del Senju. El hombre había muerto mucho antes de que ella naciera, pero Mikoto no tuvo problemas para creer que el niño era el heredero de Tobirama al ver la fría convicción demostrada por el niño pequeño.

"Naruto, ¿las bromeas o algo?" Sasuke parecía desesperado por entender. "No veo cómo hubieras podido molestarlos a todos ..."

"Él no ha hecho nada". Mikoto infundió más que una pequeña medida de disgusto en su voz, sonriendo con no poca satisfacción cuando los escandalizados civiles retrocedieron en estado de shock."Los civiles son demasiado ignorantes de lo que posiblemente no puedan entender".

La mirada sucia se multiplicó en intensidad pero Mikoto llevaba la arrogante personalidad de un Uchiha típico y ella los guió por la calle con ojo avizor.

"¿No podemos simplemente arrestarlos?" Sasuke se quejó, sonando increíblemente serio. "Tou-san podría arrestarlos. ¡Sé que podría!"

"Si sólo fuera así de simple." Hubo un sorprendente aumento del intento de asesinato legítimo del niño de cabello plateado, dirigido hacia un grupo de civiles que huyeron como los cobardes que eran; la intención disminuyó casi instantáneamente y los ojos escarlatas de Minato estaban abatidos y sus hombros caídos.

"Minato-kun tiene toda la razón, me temo". El ansia de alcanzar un carrete duradero de alambre ninja y un par de shuriken era insoportablemente tentador en este punto. Su consumo de oxígeno se sentía más que un poco limitado y era difícil relajarse lo suficiente como para enyesar con una máscara de confianza. "El comportamiento de una persona puede ser deplorable, pero hay poco que podamos hacer al respecto. Tendremos que mostrarles que están equivocados".

"Lo siento, Kaa-san". Naruto se disculpó con la tela de sus pantalones y eso fue casi la gota que rompió su resolución.

"No te disculpes por ellos, Naruto-kun". Sus palabras fueron más duras de lo que pretendía, pero era casi demasiado solo para mantenerlo unido. Más para su propio beneficio, Mikoto se arrodilló y recogió el jinchuuriki y presionó su cara en su pecho y continuó mirando a cualquiera que mirara hacia ellos por demasiado tiempo. "No has hecho nada malo".

Si Fugaku era lo suficientemente tonto como para criticar su "falta de decoro", tendría que volver a romperse la nariz. Tarde o temprano, la lección se mantendría.

Casi habían llegado al Compuesto Hyuuga, Naruto había insistido en caminar de nuevo y se había unido a Sasuke en el Club de Ceño fruncido, cuando una voz que sonaba vagamente familiar la llamó.

"¡Mikoto-san!" La familiaridad fue inesperada y descarriló cualquier posibilidad de parecer apropiadamente desinteresado.

La morena de cara pellizcada, la esposa de Nara Shikaku, Yoshino, estaba cruzando la calle de una casa de té con un niño reacio que arrastraba los pies por la tierra y dejaba un pequeño rastro de surcos detrás de él.

"Nara-san". Mikoto saludó a la otra mujer con interés. Antes de la reciente barbacoa Akimichi, ella nunca había interactuado mucho con la otra mujer; en la barbacoa, Mikoto realmente había disfrutado de la compañía de la mujer taciturna. Yoshino había sido como una bocanada de aire fresco y había sido desdeñoso de cualquier intento de formalidad y había tratado a Mikoto como una persona real y no solo como la esposa prominente de Uchiha Fugaku. Mikoto no había tenido verdaderas amistades desde la muerte de Kushina, pero definitivamente podía ver potencial para algo no limitado por mezquinas maquinaciones sociales. Ella lo había disfrutado más de lo que ella se sentía cómoda admitiendo.

"Nada de eso formal". La esposa de Shikaku agitó su mano imperiosamente y le dio al muchacho encorvado una sacudida completamente agresiva que hizo que los dientes del chico sonaran en su cabeza. "Llámame Yoshino. ¡Nara-san me hace sentir como si estuviera lista para las arrugas que mi hijo parece decidido a darme!"

"Muy bien, Yoshino-san". Mikoto puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y los instó a acercarse al perezoso heredero de Nara. "Es agradable verte de nuevo con Shikamaru-kun".

"¡Yo, Shikamaru!" Naruto entró en el espacio del chico Nara y estuvo a punto de tirar al chico. "¡No te he visto desde la fiesta! ¿A ti y a Chouji les gustaría pasar el rato con nosotros alguna vez? ¡Fue muy divertido y casi comió más postres que yo! ¡Necesito tener un concurso de ramen con él!"

"Eres demasiado ruidoso". El niño se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras fruncía el ceño sin rumbo fijo. "Pero mientras no hagas algo problemático, supongo que estaría bien".

"¡Tocar el asunto exacto!" Mikoto observó desesperadamente mientras Naruto disparaba su puño en el aire por un instante antes de agitar los brazos como un pollo y rebotando en su lugar."¡Concurso de comida con Chouji!"

"No es para preocuparse." El pequeño Senju de Mikoto se acercó y colocó una palma aplacadora casi disculpándose sobre el hombro de Naruto. "Lo vigilaremos, Shikamaru-kun".

"Sí." Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Está bien!" Naruto chirrió antes de que su rostro se volviera violentamente de un tono rojo y se volvió hacia Sasuke. "¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso, bastardo?"

"Que eres un idiota y necesitas que te miremos". Sasuke sin expresión.

Mikoto rodó sus hombros con un suspiro practicado y Yoshino rodó sus ojos y retrocedió unos pasos hacia donde podían conversar fuera del alcance de los muchachos que estaban peleándose.

"Tienes las manos llenas". Yoshino comentó secamente y depositó una cesta de la compra cargada de productos a su lado. "Apuesto fuertemente a que su rutina normal es inexistente en este momento".

"¿Es tan obvio?"

Yoshino resopló, se cruzó de brazos y gesticuló vagamente a los chicos que se habían establecido en una discusión con Minato de pie entre Sasuke y Shikamaru, mientras que Naruto estaba al frente y en el centro regalándole algo de historia al trío.

"Uzumaki Naruto es un puñado". Mikoto se puso rígida, solo para relajarse en el momento siguiente cuando notó la melancolía cariñosa jugando en la esquina de la boca de Yoshino. "No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra del chico. Puede parecerse a su padre, pero ese niño es cien por ciento hijo de Uzumaki Kushina. Y estoy seguro de que entiendes mejor que nadie lo ocupada de una mujer que lo será por la próxima década ".

"¿Ya sabes?" Mikoto alzó levemente la mandíbula e hizo un movimiento con la mano. Ese tipo de información era incomparable para cualquiera y para todos. Ella solo sabía porque Kushina había sido su mejor amiga.

"Por supuesto." Admitió Yoshino, un único dedo calloso apuntando casualmente en dirección a Naruto. "Tú y yo nos graduamos de clases separadas y viajamos en diferentes círculos sociales. Y nuevamente, nuestras publicaciones en la guerra fueron diferentes, pero casi todos oyeron o vieron a Uzumaki Kushina y sus compañeros de equipo en el pueblo. Por supuesto, Shikaku trabajó estrechamente con el Yondaime y se hizo amigo del hombre, eso solo proporcionó suficientes piezas del rompecabezas que el resto era obvio ".

Una vez más, Mikoto se sorprende de lo abierta que está la matriarca Nara. Quizás la honestidad era simplemente parte de cómo manipulaban la situación. Si es así, el Uchiha temía que ya estuviera funcionando.

"La reputación del Clan Nara es bien merecida". Mikoto observó secamente.

"Todos tenemos nuestros talentos". Yoshino la sorprendió de nuevo con la suave desviación de la alabanza. "Podría pasar la tarde intercambiando palabras bonitas que son verdaderas y tediosas. Así que iré directamente al grano y te diré por qué te detuve".

"He disfrutado hablar contigo, así que por favor no ofrezcas ninguna disculpa". De todos modos, era una parte de la verdad.

"Todos iguales." Yoshino se inclinó para acomodar su cesta de productos en sus brazos. "Mi familia ofrecerá una cena este sábado para los Clan Heads y sus familias. Es una reunión informal y casi no es necesario llevar nada. Pero deseamos que usted y su familia puedan venir".

Mikoto nuevamente se sintió como si estuviera mal preparada para la oferta generosa y se quedó en estado de shock por unos momentos antes de asentir lentamente.

"Su oferta es muy apreciada". Mikoto infundió su voz con genuino sentimiento. "Estaremos allí y traeré algo igual. Me gusta cocinar así que el esfuerzo no es problema".

"Si quieres, no voy a rechazar la mano de obra gratuita". Yoshino sonrió y Mikoto se preguntó si esa habría sido la trampa desde el principio. "¿Y Mikoto-san?"

"¿Sí?"

"Soy consciente de que Kushina-san era tu mejor amiga, pero eso no significa que debas formarte en el complejo como un viejo jubilado". Mikoto se quedó boquiabierta ante el insulto implícito y había perdido las palabras para formular una respuesta. "Por la presente los invito a una reunión de esposas de clanes. Nos reunimos todos los jueves por la noche para quejarnos de nuestros maridos inútiles, jugar juegos y divertirnos un poco. Deberían venir".

"Tendré que pensarlo". Mikoto reprimió una sonrisa nerviosa, incapaz de formular algo más como un regreso.

"Ahora ahora." Yoshino movió un dedo frente a su cara y adoptó una mirada maliciosa que hizo que Mikoto se preguntara cómo Nara nunca había adoptado una reputación de ser atemorizante. "No dejes que Hiashi se contagie contigo. Ese hombre necesita una buena mujer para darle un sentido a él por el bien de la población de Konoha. Si quieres, estaría encantado de acompañarte. Necesito invitar a esa gente. individuo problemático de todos modos ".

"¿Como supiste?" Sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Es obvio." Yoshino resopló, pero Mikoto detectó el humor que emanaba de la otra mujer. "Pero si vienes a una de nuestras noches de damas ... quizás te informe".

"Es posible que sí". Mikoto escupió, sintiéndose rebelde y sintiéndose desafiada de una vez. "Y no me importaría mucho la compañía.

"Es bueno escucharlo". Yoshino sonaba aprobatorio y comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos otra vez. "Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien, Mikoto-san. ¿De verdad?"

Yoshino hizo un gesto a los niños y Mikoto asintió levemente, todavía atrapado en una niebla de incredulidad. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Parecía un poco demasiado increíble, pero tal vez ella había hecho un amigo otra vez. Qué extraño ... qué bueno.

"¿Siempre discuten como una pareja casada?" Shikamaru gritó en un murmullo amortiguado que Minato sospechó fue deliberadamente atenuado para que solo el Senju pudiera Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado amordazando a Naruto con una llave de cabeza muy agresiva y no pareció haber notado el comentario de Shikamaru.

"Sasuke puede parecer irritado, pero si realmente estuviera molesto podría detener fácilmente las travesuras de Naruto". Minato recitó sus observaciones de que Nara estaba empapada como una esponja. "Él nunca lo admitiría, pero Sasuke disfruta de sus bromas con Naruto. Naruto es creativo, divertido y tiene buen corazón. En muchos sentidos, son amigos complementarios. Así que no te dejes engañar por las apariencias. , vas a tener que mirar debajo de debajo ".

El Nara inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, pero no respondió. Una Nara pensativa era una Nara contemplativa, por lo que Minato estaba inclinado a contar eso como una victoria. Una nueva vida no había borrado el hecho de que él realmente disfrutaba enseñando y transmitiendo trocitos de sabiduría incluso si el método de entrega no era convencional.

"¿Mantuviste tu parte de la apuesta?" Minato preguntó. La curiosidad tenía la habilidad de vencerlo; eso había sido cierto en su vida anterior y también se mantenía firme en este.

"Sí, sí." Shikamaru gruñó, cayendo en un gandul. "Excepto que tu apuesta ha hecho que mi vida sea aún más problemática".

"Aprender una técnica reservada para un genin solo puede ser una ventaja". Sasuke se reincorporó a su conversación después de resolver sus diferencias con Naruto. Una vez más, la arrogancia de Uchiha salió de su escondite: "Otou-san incluso comenzó a entrenarnos más seriamente desde que aprendimos la técnica".

"¡Diablos, sí!" Naruto dio un salto, sin darse cuenta de que los otros chicos lo miraban con recelo. "¡Shisui ha estado esquivando mi shuriken por días!"

Minato se movió nerviosamente y rápidamente levantó una mano para ocultar una sonrisa. El pobre Shisui se había vuelto bastante paranoico y había decidido reemplazarse con muebles cercanos cada vez que Naruto hacía movimientos repentinos. Huelga decir que Fugaku no se había divertido y había dado una conferencia extensiva al chunin y lo amenazó con hacerle pagar los dañ salió milagrosamente de problemas con una mera bofetada en la muñeca y una prohibición sobre el ramen Ichiraku durante una semana que había traumatizado a la rubia hasta la sumisión.

"Es problemático porque ahora mi kaa-san no deja de molestarme para comenzar a entrenar con el clan". Shikamaru comentó mientras lanzaba una mirada incómoda hacia su madre. "No es como si tuviera que preocuparme por graduarme en la Academia hasta los doce años de todos modos. Pero ahora me están molestando por entrenar todo el día".

"¿Quieres ser débil?"Sasuke se había enfocado en Shikamaru como si fuera un gato listo para devorar un ratón. Minato suspiró y se resignó a varias conversaciones futuras con Sasuke sobre cómo no tratar a tus amigos. Sería una batalla cuesta arriba persuadir a su amigo a su línea de pensamiento, pero la recompensa sería sustancial. Y algún día Sasuke incluso podría agradecerle por eso.

"Creo que a Shikamaru solo le preocupa pasar tiempo con sus amigos y disfrutar de la vida antes de la graduación, Sasuke-kun". En lugar de galvanizado por la suave reprimenda, Minato se sintió aliviado al ver que Sasuke simplemente se veía pensativo. "Una vez que nos volvemos shinobi, nuestras vidas están dictadas por el Hokage y lo que Konoha requiere de nosotros. Esto significa que nuestro tiempo libre es limitado. Y no a todos nos gusta entrenar para divertirnos como lo hacemos nosotros".

"Podrías venir a entrenar con nosotros alguna vez. Entrenar con amigos es mucho más divertido que salir solo". Naruto se ofreció fácilmente, sin dar la impresión de que su carisma natural parecía atraer a Nara. "¡Y podrías traer a Chouji! ¡Es muy divertido! Y después podemos jugar al ninja y comer bocadillos".

"Supongo que estaría bien". Sasuke gruñó. "Simplemente no traigas a la chica Yamanaka. Ella estaba-"

"¿Demasiado problemático?" Shikamaru preguntó con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

"Demasiado alto." Sasuke escupió, su boca se arrugó como si hubiera probado algo particularmente amargo. "Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera ser más ruidoso que Naruto-" Una protesta confusa. "Y más molesto que mi primo Shisui".

"Acabo de decir que Ino era demasiado problemático". La mirada de Shikamaru se elevó hacia arriba hasta que su barbilla estuvo casi vertical mientras miraba hacia el cielo. "Pero todavía creo que debería venir. Se calmará una vez que conozca a todos".

"Sasuke, no creo que ella fuera tan mala". Minato hizo una mueca ante la comparación bastante dura. Inoichi había sido un tipo de personalidad extrovertida y había resultado ser un shinobi excepcional. Minato sospechaba que todo lo que Ino necesitaba era tiempo y experiencia. "Y además, Ino parecía llevarse muy bien con Hinata".

Los ojos de ébano se enfocaron en él y Minato levantó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada suplicante al chico de cabello color ébano. Sasuke pareció desconcertado por un momento, pero un momento después levantó los brazos en señal de rendición y sonrió torcidamente.

"Bien. Creo que si ella es la amiga de Hinata, está bien". Sasuke parecía más juguetón e incluso esbozó una sonrisa. "Estamos visitando a su familia hoy también".

"¡Oh si!"Naruto giró en un círculo y posó exageradamente. "¡Vamos a ver a Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué no caminas con nosotros Shikamaru?"

"Esa es una buena idea, Naruto-kun. ¿No lo crees, Shikamaru?" La matriarca Nara tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y Shikamaru había palidecido y gemía en sus manos.

"Parece que sí".Mikoto era la imagen de serena y Minato sintió una oleada de satisfacción al ver lo relajada que estaba la mujer Uchiha junto al enérgico Yoshino. Era una pareja inusual, pero tal vez una personalidad fuerte como Kushina sería una bendición para la matriarca Uchiha.

"Esto es un lastre". El chico de Nara gimió poco convincente en sus manos. "¿No podemos irnos a casa ahora? Hemos estado fuera durante una hora".

"¿Solo una hora?" Minato no se molestó en relajar el sarcasmo y se sintió satisfecho cuando Nara se estremeció levemente.

"Una hora es mucho tiempo ... ¿o no?" La cara de Naruto se arruinó y Minato sintió un ataque de tos mientras Mikoto murmuraba acerca de agregar material adicional a las sesiones de Naruto. Oh Dios ... ¿Cuán atrás estaba su hijo?

"Deja de quejarte, Nara". Sasuke salió disparado; era bastante evidente para Minato que el Clan Uchiha en su conjunto encontraba la pereza de Nara incomprensible y se desconcertaron repetidamente por lo que percibieron como un comportamiento inusual. "Estás comenzando a parecer peor que ese Yamanaka".

"Eso es un poco duro".Minato se movió nerviosamente cuando Shikamaru se volvió hacia Naruto con una voz llena de incredulidad. "¿No puedes decir la hora?"

"¡Estoy trabajando en ello!" Naruto refunfuñó a la defensiva y Minato vio a la rubia lanzando a Mikoto una mirada desesperada.

"Te muestro mas tarde." Sasuke prometió y la sensación de realidad de Minato se hizo añicos instantáneamente. En Brightside, Mikoto parecía casi tan conmocionado por la oferta del chico.

"¡Gracias Sasuke!" Naruto regresó y Minato se giró automáticamente y caminó hacia el complejo de Hyuuga.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que su cabeza explotara.

"¡Esperanos!"Naruto llamó y los otros tres muchachos, incluido Shikamaru, se pusieron al corriente en cuestión de segundos y comenzaron a charlar alegremente mientras caminaban las últimas cuadras hacia su destino. Algunas cositas que vale la pena recordar fueron compartidas y archivadas para su uso posterior. Al igual que su padre, Chouji era sobornable con la comida, pero las papas fritas eran muy buenas. Minato tenía algunas ideas sobre eso si el otro chico venía a entrenar con ellos. Y al parecer, la Cabeza del Clan Inuzuka tenía dos hijos, pero el más joven probablemente era incluso más de un puñado que Naruto. Sí, una pequeña rivalidad era ciertamente algo saludable y eso ciertamente creó algunas posibilidades.

Cualquier ventaja que pudiera traer a la mesa para preparar a esta generación para lo que estaba por venir ... se lo debía a ellos. Si una lección pudiera salvarles la vida o hacer una diferencia en la guerra futura, Minato no tenía otra opción. Venga al infierno o en las aguas, él prepararía a estos niños. Ciertamente habría un enfoque parcial en Naruto y Sasuke, pero él haría lo que podría por los demás también.

Los terrenos del Clan Hyuuga tenían altos muros y un guardia visiblemente de pie justo detrás de la puerta. El Clan Hyuuga parecía extrañamente obsesionado con la privacidad y la tradición, teniendo en cuenta que su dojutsu prácticamente los convertía en voyeurs. Minato había pasado muchas tardes incómodas escuchando a Jiraiya-sensei quejarse ferozmente de su desgracia de no haber nacido con los ojos que todo lo ven del Clan Hyuuga.

No es sorprendente que para un Clan con ojos que todo lo ven, el Clan Compound no pareciera tener guardias presentes inmediatamente. Aunque Minato naturalmente sintió las cuatro firmas esporádicamente colocadas sobre la entrada principal bien cuidada. Dos en los árboles de entrada paralelos que todavía tenían rastros del chakra de Shodai desde que el Hokage los cultivó para darles la bienvenida a Konoha. Los otros dos se ocultaron junto a la pared de piedra.

"¿Miden la hierba?" Shikamaru hizo un gesto hacia el verde perfectamente arreglado que incluso Minato podía admitir que tenía una perfección que rivalizaba con los preciados jardines del Daimyo. Ciertamente debe parecer fuera de lugar en una aldea que entrenó a los shinobis en artes de destrucción en lugar de creación.

"¡Shikamaru!"Un gruñido de advertencia por detrás e incluso Minato se tensó con miedo. Una enojada y motivada Nara era una fuerza de la naturaleza que no debía ser manipulada.

"Sí, todo el compuesto es así". Naruto asintió amablemente. "Creo que los Hyuuga probablemente sean jardineros ninja".

"No creo que eso sea real". Minato vio algunos miembros afligidos de los árboles que crujían y se apresuraron a desviar a Naruto. "Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para pasar un buen rato hoy. Es una lástima que Shikamaru-kun no pueda venir con nosotros".

"Sí."Naruto parecía sonar triste mientras Shikamaru se burlaba. "déjame fuera de esto".

Afortunadamente, Hyuuga Hiashi apareció en la entrada vestida con un rico kimono blanco y descarriló cualquier nueva discusión entre sus amigos. Sin duda alguien alertó al Jefe del Clan que un visitante adicional había llegado y se había encargado de saludarlos personalmente.

"Nara-san, no anticipé tu llegada. Espero que no te retrasen los tipos desagradables". La atención del hombre se detuvo sobre la matriarca Uchiha por un momento revelador. Minato no apreció por un segundo las púas secretas que Hiashi estaba desmayando en un esfuerzo por parecer superior. Su experiencia como Kage fue una bendición en esta situación, el Senju rápidamente colocó un brazo restrictivo en el hombro de Naruto mientras se daba cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba reflejando su acción en el otro lado. "Uchiha-san, comencé a preocuparme cuando no llegaste a tiempo. Tendrás que perdonarme por la ausencia de té. Me temo que los sirvientes están preparando una olla fresca".

Minato estaba seguro de que Hiashi podría haberle dado una corrida de mezquindad a cualquier niño de cuatro años. Afortunadamente, Yoshino intercedió antes de que alguien más lograra arruinar las cosas.

"Tch, deja de comportarse de manera tan problemática, Hiashi". Minato escuchó balbuceos casi idénticos desde los árboles arriba mientras Yoshino cruzaba hacia donde estaba parada la Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga; Hiashi se resistió y dio un paso atrás en una posición defensiva que gritó indignado. "El Hyuuga y el Clan Uchiha tienen un asombroso dojutsu que te da una ventaja. Cuéntanos algo que no hemos sabido en el último siglo. Ahora crece o ayúdame. Te pillo a Tsume y ambos _sabemos_ cuán bien eso irá ".

Minato deseaba una cámara para capturar este momento para siempre porque Mikoto parecía aturdida y Hiashi usaba una combinación de furia y vergüenza en sus enrojecidas mejillas.

"Tu kaa-san es increíble, Shikamaru". Naruto murmuró en voz baja, pero el Senju ya podía ver el culto a los héroes echando raíces en su amigo.

El destino parecía querer superar la situación ya tensa porque Hyuuga Hizashi apareció detrás de su hermano en un yukata de color carbón que parecía estar casi ... vestido. En sus talones estaban Neji, Hinata y Aburame Shino arrastrando como cachorros. Aunque hubiera sido imposible pasar por alto la forma en que la heredera Hyuuga se iluminó y saludó ansiosamente a Mikoto y sus amigos.

"Que pases un buen rato, tou-san". El pequeño Neji se ofreció tímidamente mientras Shino y Hinata reflejaban sus sentimientos.

"Saludos, Nara-san, Uchiha-sama". Hizashi sonrió levemente y se volvió hacia Hiashi, obviamente inconsciente o indiferente de cuán tensa era esa atmósfera. "Onii-sama, voy a dejar a Neji y Shino-kun bajo tu supervisión ya que estarás supervisando a los amigos de Hinata-sama".

Minato tenía claro que Hiashi _deseaba_ negar la solicitud, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer una escena en un lugar tan público con tantos testigos importantes en los alrededores. Y Mikoto y Yoshino se veían notablemente satisfechos con sonrisas burlonas pegadas a su cara mientras veían a Hiashi ser arrastrada públicamente sin más remedio que aceptarla.

"No tengo objeción."Claramente lo hizo, pero el hombre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la compostura. "¿Puedo preguntar qué negocio te está llevando afuera del complejo hoy?"

"Por supuesto, onii-sama," la voz de Hizashi se había suavizado un decibel, aunque Minato podría haber jurado que había un poco de alegría nublando la actuación impecable de Hizashi. "De hecho, me reuniré con Uchiha Maiko para almorzar. Encontrarla en la reunión del Clan fue un golpe de suerte".

"¿Te estás reuniendo con un Uchiha?" Hiashi parecía haber sido golpeado con un jutsu de ración particularmente perjudicial porque su boca se abrió y se cerró una o dos veces antes de restablecer su fachada en blanco.

"No, onii-sama". Hizashi corrigió casi suavemente mientras se ajustaba los prístinos pliegues de su propio kimono. "Me estoy reuniendo con una mujer cuya compañía me pareció agradable. ¿Ciertamente se puede apreciar el valor de una buena compañía?"

"Espero que ella te agrade, padre". Neji dijo con dulce inocencia sobre él, mientras que Minato sintió que su cara entera se enrojecía.

"Si nuestra reunión es agradable, puedo presentarte a ella en otro momento". Hizashi ofreció calmadamente y le dio a su hijo una cariñosa palmadita en la espalda que hizo que el niño brillara de felicidad. "Disfruta de tu tiempo con Shino-kun, Neji".

"Lo haré, tou-san".

Minato observó a Hizashi pasar a su gemelo y hacer una pausa ante las matriarcas.

"Espero que trates a mi Dama de Ciervo con el debido respeto, Hizashi-sama" el tono de Mikoto era completamente serio, pero la sonrisa que le disparó a Hiashi estaba plagada de alegría.

"Tienes mi palabra, Uchiha-sama". Hizashi se inclinó ante la mujer e inclinó la cabeza hacia su gemelo de cara púrpura. El miembro de la rama Hyuuga hizo una pausa y encuestó al grupo de niños. "Por favor diviértanse. Mi hermano es un excelente anfitrión y se asegurará de que pasen un tiempo maravilloso. Nara-san, siempre es un placer verte".

"Del mismo modo, Hizashi-kun". Respondió Yoshino familiarmente, yendo tan lejos como para guiñar audazmente al hombre estoico. "Asegúrese de acompañar a su hermano a nuestra residencia del Clan este fin de semana. Y siéntase libre de traer un acompañante, si lo desea".

Hizashi, de rostro rosado, saludó y desapareció de los terrenos del Compuesto.

La expresión de Hiashi fue positivamente helada cuando su hermano se retiró apresuradamente.

"Shikamaru-kun, fue un placer verte". El otro chico saludó con una mirada de pura comprensión y Minato agarró a los dos niños y comenzó a guiarlos hacia la puerta y pasar a Hyuuga Hiashi. Descortés o no, el otro hombre estaba a punto de explotar y ninguno de ellos quería estar cerca cuando eso sucediera. "Hinata-chan, ¿qué tal si entramos y comenzamos?"

Naruto a menudo se había preguntado cómo sería tener una familia. Solía pasar horas mirando por la ventana del orfanato y observaba a los pocos afortunados que se marchaban con sus nuevas familias. El rubio sabía que no debía quejarse ya que era afortunado de comer más de una vez al día. Aun así, a veces se preguntaba sobre la extraña mirada que veía en las caras cuando las personas se reían y se sonreían.

Naruto podría haberse vuelto loco si el Sandaime no lo hubiera rescatado del aislamiento de esa habitación cerrada en el ático del orfanato. Incluso si la gente lo miraba, Naruto había podido explorar el pueblo en sí. Se había encontrado con Teuchi y su hija que no lo habían perseguido e incluso lo habían dejado cenar en su puesto. No, se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, incluso si su corazón anhelaba algo más.

Entonces Minato se había acercado a él. El otro chico se acercó a _él_ para pedirle que tocara: había sido la mejor noche de su vida. La rubia había esperado nerviosamente a que un padre llamara al otro niño o que se fuera por su cuenta, pero Minato se quedó. Cenaron juntos y Naruto instantáneamente se sintió mareado cuando descubrió que el chico de pelo largo tenía una situación como él; tal vez era egoísta, pero estaba secretamente emocionado ante la posibilidad de que ya no tuviera que enfrentar sus días solo.

Entonces Minato de alguna manera había convencido a _otros_ niños a jugar con ellos también. Por un momento, Naruto se sintió aprensivo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Minato era como magia. Los otros niños no se opusieron a la presencia de Naruto, si es que eran indiferentes o acogedores. Claro que Sasuke era un gruñón a veces y necesitaba relajarse un poco, pero aún así era bastante divertido. Y las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron rojas como un tomate en otro minuto; pero la chica de aspecto extraño fue amable y sorprendió a la rubia con su creatividad. Lo mejor de todo es que el Clan Uchiha no parecía compartir esa animosidad que todos los demás parecían tener hacia él.

Naruto odiaba admitirlo, pero al día siguiente era un poco borroso. Probablemente por el impacto emocional de una familia que realmente lo desea. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes Uzumaki Naruto se _atrevió_ a imaginar que alguien podría quererlo. Jiji lo visitaba y le daba un abrazo de vez en cuando, pero ya era enorme, pero de repente todo fue diferente.

Naruto tenía dos hermanos ahora. Sasuke no parecía exactamente emocionado, pero tampoco se quejaba realmente. Naruto le dio una broma a Sasuke y le encantó ver los ojos del pato disparar llamas en su dirección. Itachi no era del tipo divertido y parecía demasiado serio para el gusto de Naruto, pero el chico mayor le revolvía el cabello de vez en cuando, el estoico hermano le sonreía con dulzura. Hizo que Naruto pensara que tal vez Itachi era aburrido, no era tan malo después de todo.

Los padres fueron difíciles de aceptar para Naruto simplemente porque nunca había creído que tendría ninguno. Uchiha Fugaku era un personaje severo que sermoneaba demasiado para el gusto de Naruto; eso y el rubio no estaban tan seguros de que su nuevo tou-san hubiera estado totalmente a bordo con esta adopción. Pero Uzumaki Naruto nunca se dio por vencido, por lo que se abrió camino hacia las atenciones del hombre hasta que Naruto estuvo absolutamente seguro de que Fugaku no era tan indiferente como pretendía. Había sentido que el corazón del otro hombre corría después de que lo recogió en esa extraña noche ... a Fugaku le importaba incluso si el hombre fingía lo contrario.

Uchiha Mikoto era más increíble que los sueños más extraños de Naruto. Hubo abrazos que lo dejaron sintiéndose vertiginoso y cálido por dentro. Estaba aprendiendo a leer los personajes que, a primera vista, parecían una barrera insuperable que él no había sabido cómo conquistar. Hubo baños, comidas y besos. Uzumaki Naruto había pensado que sabía lo que era el amor, pero el accesorio burbujeante que superó todas sus experiencias anteriores reemplazó sus viejas nociones y el rubio instintivamente conectó los puntos entre el nuevo rugido de emociones y amor.

En poco tiempo, su preciosa gente se expandió para incluir a su familia, amigos y Sandaime-jiji. Naruto sintió que estas nuevas personas que habían llegado a su vida eran tan esenciales como respirar. Naruto todavía quería convertirse en el Hokage, pero lo quería para poder proteger a esta gente con todo lo que tenía. Si alguno de ellos desaparecía, Naruto no estaba seguro de sobrevivir a ese dolor. Estar solo había sido un infierno, pero perder a la gente que lo salvó sería una forma nueva y más dura de un infierno que Naruto se negó a descubrir.

Y ahora ... la felicidad no era un tema tan extraño. La felicidad y las personas que alimentaron ese sentimiento ... fue algo increíble.

"¡Naruto kun!" Una mano brillante rozó su antebrazo y Naruto fue sacudido de vuelta al presente.

"¡Ack! ¿Cómo estás tan rápido?" Naruto se apartó del camino y casi tropezó con sus propios pies. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y dio un salto mortal sobre la hierba y se puso en pie de un salto.

Naruto colocó sus palmas sobre sus rodillas y jadeó ligeramente. Hinata estaba parada a unos pasos de distancia, luciendo apenas un poco desaliñada, con motas de hierba que se aferraban a su kimono blanco y sus brazos y piernas en posición de patearle el trasero directamente a la hierba.

"Lo siento." Inmediatamente, Naruto se sintió mal cuando Hinata miró hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio mientras miraba hacia donde su padre, súper pinchazo si le preguntabas a Naruto, estaba hablando en voz baja con Mikoto.

"¡No lo seas!" Naruto saltó hacia adelante, agarró el hombro de Hinata, y le dio a su amigo una fuerte sacudida.

"¡Te dije que no fueras fácil conmigo!" Naruto golpeó su pecho y cayó en la postura que Itachi-nii le había mostrado con tou-san. Todavía se sentía un poco raro, pero rápidamente le aseguraron que se acostumbraría a las diferentes poses.

"No quiero hacerte daño".

Hinata _todavía_ estaba mirando al suelo. Naruto la sacudió de nuevo y su amigo se puso alerta y lo miró torpemente.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a mejorar si me tomas con calma, Hinata-chan?" Naruto gruñó, pero dejó que sus manos cayeran a sus lados en un ceño fruncido que hubiera enorgullecido a Sasuke.

"Yo ... tienes razón". Hinata volvió a adoptar una postura lista. "Probemos de nuevo, Naruto-kun. Y tal vez ..." Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Hinata tragó saliva, pero sus ojos se veían más decididos. "Sería mejor si evitaras mirar tus pies. Noto que sigues mirando hacia abajo y eso no solo hará que pierdas el equilibrio, sino que me deja aberturas para atacarte".

"Oh. ¡Eso realmente tiene mucho sentido!" Naruto se sintió tonto por no darse cuenta de algo así por su cuenta. Parecía de sentido común para él. "¡Probemos esto de nuevo!"

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron golpes que Naruto sintió hasta el hueso. Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa: ya lo estaba pasando muy bien.

"Los macizos de Hyuuga Compound tienen una cantidad impresionante de escarabajos".

Minato señaló el escarabajo con pequeñas marcas amarillas.

"¿Esa coloración es normal, Shino-kun?"

La pregunta tenía como objetivo atraer al chico solemne y Minato se alegró de ver a Shino inclinarse demasiado rápido como para dejar de lado todo lo que no fuera ansioso.

"Tienes buen ojo, Minato-kun". Un dedo pálido se acercó a la espeluznante oruga y se detuvo apenas por seguir el rastro del insecto. "Ese escarabajo en particular es una sub-variedad de un escarabajo mucho más raro conocido por su capacidad para absorber chakra. Mientras que la coloración es exquisita, este insecto en particular tendría un mal desempeño en la batalla".

Un terrón de tierra fue arrojado al lecho de flores donde estaban sentados y el Senju frunció el ceño hacia donde Neji y Sasuke estaban enfrascados en una pelea de mear que se estaba haciendo pasar como un 'combate'. Fue un simple resultado de Sasuke reaccionando a la ocurrencia de Neji sobre la superioridad taijutsu del Clan Hyuuga. Minato entendió que el chico estaba simulando la misma basura que la mayoría del Clan Hyuuga estaba chorreando, pero habría pensado que Sasuke sería un poco más moderado: no era una posibilidad. Para ser justos, Minato estaba dispuesto a atribuirle la mayoría de las culpas a Hiashi, quien había provocado la situación después de reforzar el comentario de Neji que escaló hasta donde los dos muchachos se estaban atacando con el taijutsu limitado que les habían enseñado. Y, por supuesto, parecía que Neji estaba ganando, pero Sasuke le estaba dando el infierno de todos modos.

"Si insistes en continuar la búsqueda ilógica de determinar qué clan posee una habilidad superior de taijutsu con solo una cantidad limitada de entrenamiento, mantén tu spar fuera del camino. ¡Estás molestando a los insectos!" Minato detectó las trazas de intento asesino que emanaba de su compañero Aburame. Era pequeño ahora, pero con el tiempo Minato sabía que la capacidad sería bastante impresionante en unos pocos años.

Neji y Sasuke habían saltado cuando Shino se dirigió a ellos y parecía haber olvidado que estaban en medio de una pelea.

"Lo siento, Shino". Las cejas de Minato se dispararon ante la familiaridad que Neji transmitió en esa dirección. Si el Aburame hubiera logrado romper la máscara helada de Hyuuga tan rápido ... eso fue impresionante y bastante revelador. "Dirigiré nuestro mástil en otras direcciones. Mis disculpas".

"Lo siento por la suciedad, Shino-kun. Minato". Sasuke se disculpó sin aliento; aparentemente, el amigo de Minato parecía más centrado en aprovechar el preciado respiro tragando aire y dándole un pequeño descanso a su pequeño cuerpo. "¿Ustedes dos van a unirse a nosotros?"

Minato _casi se_ sintió culpable por no aceptar de inmediato la sugerencia. Sin duda, Sasuke estaba buscando un combate ... pero Minato sabía que su amigo usaría la experiencia para fortalecerse aún más.

"Estoy contento mirando las diferentes subespecies de insectos por ahora". Minato sonrió por la mirada abatida que Sasuke instantáneamente enterró bajo una débil sonrisa. "A menos que Shino tenga una objeción, por supuesto. ¿Quieres entrenar, Shino?"

"Su oferta es considerada y no sería reacio al combate después de que concluyamos nuestra discusión". Shino se balanceó sobre sus talones y se ajustó las gafas que se habían deslizado por el puente de su nariz mientras miraba hacia abajo al Senju. "Debido a tus propios esfuerzos notables para instruirme en el control de chakras, mis padres han aumentado mi régimen de entrenamiento en un 33%. Me interesaría enfrentarte contigo, aunque si la tendencia anterior se mantiene, es posible que no plantee un desafío significativo. "

Sasuke había sido atraído a una pelea más típica con Neji y la pareja jadeaba pesadamente mientras continuaba intercambiando golpes.

"Comer tierra no es nada divertido". Minato tradujo el lío con cariño mientras el Aburame asentía con gravedad. "Pero si disfrutas de nuestro entrenamiento más adelante, deberías considerar entrenar con nuestros otros amigos más adelante".

"¿Otros amigos?"

Hubo una punzada de melancolía disfrazada en esa pregunta que a Minato le recordó demasiado a Naruto excesivamente alegre que ocultó su dolor demasiado bien.

"Por supuesto." Él lo mantuvo simple y de hecho. Este era un Aburame con el que estaba tratando, después de todo.

"No tengo ningún reparo".

Naruto bramó un grito de guerra desde el otro lado del patio y Minato lo vio cargar a Hinata otra vez solo para que la heredera se hiciera a un lado y plantara al rubio en el suelo con una patada giratoria.

"Creo que Naruto está perdiendo". Minato comentó secamente.

"Su evaluación parece estar respaldada por evidencia considerable". Shino dijo suavemente. "Quizás debería conceder".

"Nunca." Los pensamientos de Minato viajaron a esa historia que inspiró el nombre de la rubia. "Naruto es demasiado valiente para darse por vencido. Puede parecer tonto en el momento, pero con el tiempo se volverá más fuerte. Puede que no sea hoy o incluso mañana, pero Naruto saldrá en la cima".

Minato sabía que era una decisión impulsiva hablar en nombre de Naruto. Aún así, iba en contra de todo lo que formaba parte de su personalidad para apartarse y _no_ defender a Uzumaki si Minato pudiera conseguir que otras personas vieran a Naruto como algo más que una molestia ruidosa ... tanto mejor.

Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos y vieron a Sasuke derribar brutalmente a Neji en un extraño momento de triunfo que duró tres segundos antes de que el chico mayor se pusiera de pie y derribara al Uchiha.

"Pareces confiado". Shino se aventuró con cautela y Minato sintió un destello de arrepentimiento por ser la causa de esa aprehensión involuntaria.

"He visto más que una medida de su valor". Minato respondió la pregunta sin respuesta. "No puedo decir más, pero te diré que no es un libro para ser juzgado por su tapadera".

"Una lección que cualquier shinobi debería tener bajo consideración". El Aburame comentó mientras perdía parte de la rigidez en sus hombros. "Pero me disculpo si se me dio una ofensa. Tomaré sus observaciones en consideración y reservaré el juicio".

"Gracias, Shino-kun". Minato murmuró suavemente. "Lo aprecio mas de lo que te imaginas."

El otro chico simplemente asintió y Minato sintió una necesidad desesperada de cambiar el curso de la discusión antes de que estuviera demasiado impregnada de melodrama.

"Shino-kun, ¿estás familiarizado con el jutsu que causa la transparencia?" Preguntó Minato, estirando su brazo y logrando persuadir al insecto con alas de púrpura, ámbar y blanco sobre su triunfantemente, se volvió cuidadosamente hacia su compañero con gafas de sol diminutas que ansiosamente se inclinaron hacia adelante para inspeccionar el patrón de las alas.

Fue sutil, pero Shino cambió a su espacio personal y hubo un eco de zumbido que se apagó casi de inmediato. Minato se frotó las manos: el interés palpable implicaba un grado mucho más alto de éxito.

"El Clan Aburame no practica una base particularmente diversa de técnicas de shinobi. Como muchos Clanes, creo que priorizamos el conocimiento cohesivo y esencial de las capacidades simbióticas con los insectos kikai que habitan en nuestros cuerpos".

Minato tradujo eso para dar a entender que Shino no había oído hablar del jutsu en cuestión. Aunque estaba lejos de ignorar la diminuta tensión que aparecía en los movimientos del otro chico después de haber mencionado su kikaichu.

"Estoy seguro de que tus padres pueden tener una base de conexiones más diversa que puede llevarte al jutsu en cuestión". Minato formuló su respuesta cuidadosamente y fue recompensado cuando el chico tranquilo junto a él asintió pensativo. "Pero mi sugerencia se basa en el concepto de adaptar el jutsu para que sea asimilado biológicamente por tu kikai. Me imagino que los insectos invisibles podrían ser una ventaja para tu estilo de combate, ¿verdad?"

"De hecho, sería una idea con un mérito considerable". El otro chico comentó pero su atención se enfocó en Minato quien se sentía un poco incómodo bajo el pesado escrutinio de un Clan que era comparable al intelecto de Nara en una escala diferente.

"¿Algo en mi cara?" Minato se frotó la mejilla con un nudillo, consciente de la suciedad que se adhería a sus dedos.

"Pareces estar bien informado sobre una amplia variedad de temas que podrían considerarse oscuros". El niño de cuatro años presentó su argumento en un tono burlón e inquisitivo que sin duda sonaba mucho más maduro para su edad. Inconscientemente, Minato sintió que se le humedecía la frente y se preguntó si tal vez había cometido un error. "Y no solo has ocultado información, sino que has compartido lo que sabes a nivel comunitario. En un pueblo que valora los secretos, parece que tienes poco cuidado en acaparar información que puede darte una ventaja".

"Una sola persona contra un peligro deja poca certeza en la victoria". La mente de Minato se aceleró, preguntándose si había una manera de cambiar este tipo de situación para su ventaja. Los insectos Kikai tenían una habilidad especial para discernir las fluctuaciones en el comportamiento de una persona. Era razonable concluir que Shino aún no estaba al tanto de esa información, pero este era el hijo de Shibi y no estaba dispuesto a hacer una apuesta como otro Senju que conocía. "Pero una comunidad o un grupo juntos pueden resistir probabilidades insuperables y triunfar. Si puedo fortalecer a mis amigos, puede salvar mi vida o la vida de otra".

"Tu argumento es bueno". El Aburame pareció concluir después de un momento. "Gracias por compartir tu visión sobre ese jutsu. Le preguntaré a mi padre sobre esto más adelante. ¿Puedo preguntarte dónde aprendiste ese jutsu?"

Una pregunta tan cargada que Minato se sintió completamente incómodo respondiendo incluso si la pregunta de Shino parecía inocente en la superficie. Los niños del clan estaban en un nivel completamente diferente al de los padres civiles. Perspicaces y capaces de matar y las palabras fueron definitivamente trampas.

"El Hokage probablemente no me deje dar detalles". Minato frotó sus dedos sucios en la hierba y cuidadosamente tejió la verdad mientras proporcionaba un rastro de pan rallado que conduciría a una conclusión diferente por completo. Mencionar un tema clasificado resultaría invariablemente beneficioso bajo esta circunstancia. "Pero puedo decirles que de donde vengo, vi a un hombre usarlo muchas veces. Me dijo que era útil para espiar". E investigación, pero apenas necesitaba mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

"Fascinante." El Aburame se puso de pie y ofreció una mano a Minato que aceptó con una amable punta de su cabeza que fue devuelta con un asentimiento solemne. "Mi Clan a menudo es reclutado con fines de infiltración. Dicha habilidad solo podría ser beneficiosa en tales circunstancias. Voy a poner tu idea a prueba".

"Déjame saber como va." Hace un gesto hacia un área libre de hierba. "¿Cómo estás en las formas de taijutsu, Shino-kun".

"Solo había comenzado los conceptos básicos recientemente, pero mi asociación con Hyuuga Neji ha hecho que las mejoras en esa área sean una necesidad". El Aburame respondió monótonamente.

"Puedo ver por qué eso ..." Minato hizo una mueca cuando escuchó a Sasuke tocar el piso otra vez y supo que Fugaku estaría de humor cuando se enterara. "¿Entonces vamos a entrenar, Shino-kun?"

"No voy a contenerme". El Aburame pronunció una advertencia.

"Que bueno oírlo." Minato sonrió. "Si lo hicieras, no creo que pueda mejorar".

Mikoto lo había tenido absolutamente. Atornille la propiedad. Atornilla los modales de Uchiha. Y maldito sea el Hyuuga y su idiotez al infierno. Mikoto lamentablemente deseó que Yoshino se hubiera quedado después de hacerle una invitación a Hiashi que podría haber pasado como un ultimátum a otra reunión.

"¡Entregarla!" Mikoto le gritó a la atontada niñera de la rama que había estado intentando infructuosamente calmar a la pequeña hija de Hiashi durante los últimos diez minutos mientras fingían que no pasaba nada y hacían charlas inútiles.

Todo lo que hizo fue arrancar al niño de los brazos de la mujer que tartamudeaba, Mikoto levantó a la bebé y la presionó sobre su hombro y comenzó a frotarle la espalda. Distantemente escuchó a Hiashi despidiendo a la sirvienta, pero Mikoto bloqueó eso y enfocó su atención en el cuerpo retorciéndose. Casi al instante, el bulto que luchaba se relajó con unos pocos gemidos forzados que rápidamente se convirtieron en sonidos que olían. Con una melodía en sus labios y un balanceo en sus labios, Mikoto escuchó al bebé Hanabi caerse a dormir en cuestión de minutos con solo ligeras respiraciones infantiles haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

"Gracias por cuidar a mi hija". Hiashi estaba de pie junto a ella rígida, casi incómoda, y Mikoto sintió una pizca de simpatía por el hombre por primera vez en tal vez ... alguna vez.

"Me gustan los niños." Mikoto admitió libremente, mientras frotaba la espalda del bebé. Todos los niños estaban emparejados en el patio y nadie lloraba, por lo que contó que fue un éxito. "Y tu bienvenida ... aunque me sorprende que estés permitiendo que un Uchiha como yo la toque".

La amargura en su voz fue involuntaria, pero el efecto fue inmediato. Hiashi parecía que lo habían abofeteado y parecía bastante infeliz. Sin embargo, a Mikoto no le importaba. Estaba cansada de pequeños pretextos y estaba empezando a pensar que Yoshino tenía razón.

"Si he ofendido"

"Solo para." Mikoto hizo una pausa para envolver la manta con más firmeza alrededor del bebé antes de continuar con el movimiento de balanceo. Afortunadamente, Hanabi apenas se movió y continuó durmiendo en su hombro. "¿No te cansas de comportarme así? No sé cómo comenzó la rivalidad entre nuestros clanes, ya que las únicas respuestas que recibo provienen de viejos amargados, pero ¿realmente vale la pena tratar de superarnos todo el tiempo? ? "

Hiashi podría haber sido hecha de piedra a su lado, pero Mikoto estaba lejos de haber terminado.

"Usted y Fugaku son hombres cortados de la misma tela". Ella continuó, viendo al hombre retroceder, pero no le importó. Mikoto estaba en un rollo y por primera vez estaba expresando su opinión sin ser molestada por lo que su clan pudiera pensar. "Ustedes dos son hombres orgullosos que de algún modo sienten que existen únicamente para la reputación de su clan. Ambos están tan cegados por una pequeña necesidad de parecer superiores que ambos se olvidan de que vivimos en una comunidad. Trae satisfacción Este es un concurso tonto sobre quién tiene la mayor destreza visual, pero es un argumento sin sentido. Podríamos comparar la luna y las estrellas y, sin embargo, nunca encontrar una respuesta adecuada ya que ambas presentan funciones muy diferentes. Y solo deseo todos nosotros podríamos simplemente llevarnos bien y darnos cuenta de cuán mejor podría ser la vida si trabajamos juntos. Cuánto más crecería nuestra reputación si estuviéramos vinculados que si estamos solos teniendo enfrentamientos ".

Mikoto se detuvo y vio a los seis niños reunirse en un círculo suelto. Esto tiene que ser la fuente de su amargura; adultos atrapados en una competencia sin sentido mientras que los más pequeños sonríen, aprenden y se hacen más fuertes como una unidad cohesiva.

Mikoto había enterrado su cabeza en la arena estos últimos años y la había olvidado. Ella tenía nociones que muchos llamarían radicales, algunas llamarían disruptivas, y algunas llamarían la esperanza de una nación está justo frente a ella, casi puede saborearla. Excepto que la mayoría de las personas alaba la verdad mientras la aborrece en secreto. La gente no está interesada en enfrentarse a lo que no quiere escuchar. Y de nuevo, Mikoto siente que la impotencia y la incertidumbre se apoderan de sus huesos.

"Sé que mis opiniones realmente no importan". No es una disculpa, pero se negó a ofrecer una que apestara a falta de sinceridad. "Simplemente veo que el potencial se desperdicia constantemente y nadie se atreve a cambiar las cosas. Soy un Uchiha y entiendo mejor que nadie lo difícil que puede ser mi familia ... pero eso no significa que no haya una mejor manera. "

Shino y Naruto se han aferrado a un árbol y parecen estar estudiando una colmena de abejas desde una distancia respetuosa. El chico de Hizashi parece estar enfrascado en una discusión tranquila con Minato, cuya cola de caballo está agitando ligeramente mientras realiza estiramientos de reutilización a su lado. Y Hinata ordena más o menos a Sasuke mientras los dos preparan la mesa con tazas de porcelana para el té y bollos de canela con olor fresco en una manta de picnic bajo el árbol.

"Me recuerdas a mi esposa". Mikoto había estado preparada para insultos, amenazas y desdén, pero no había esperado la respuesta suave, casi afligida. Consciente de seguir frotando la espalda del bebé dormido, Mikoto se giró completamente para mirar al Hyuuga que estaba mirando a los niños con un vacío en los ojos.

"Conocí a Hisani". Mikoto se imaginó una lluvia de pelo azul oscuro, una sonrisa que parecía exótica proveniente de un clan caracterizado por la falta de expresión. "Asistimos a la Academia en el mismo año. Aunque las diferencias de nuestro clan nos impidieron hacernos amigos, recuerdo que ella fue amable con todos. Definitivamente más agradable que yo. Había oído que ella pasó ... pero no cómo. Qué le sucedió a ella, Hiashi? "

"Ella dio a luz y todo parecía ser como debería ser. Hisani estaba cansado y dormía a menudo, pero el parto fue largo y lo dejé en mi mente". Hiashi raspó y los ojos perlados del hombre brillaron con un brillo acuoso. "Pero una semana después de que naciera Hanabi, la mitad de la noche la invadió una fiebre. Los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero sugirieron que la infección había estado allí todo el tiempo disfrazada por su agotamiento. Nada de lo que hicieron funcionó y murió. en cuestión de horas."

"Siento tu pérdida." Las palabras llegaron automáticamente y Mikoto sintió que las decía en serio esta vez. Como una kunoichi, la muerte era algo que ella encontraba a menudo, pero una pérdida fuera del campo de batalla parecía completamente absurda. Y estaba claro para Mikoto que Hiashi la estaba manejando mal.

"Mis agradecimientos." Vino la brusca respuesta y Mikoto sabía que no podía dejar las cosas en tal ... un desastre.

"Haré lo que pueda por Hinata mientras esté bajo mi cuidado y también puedes enviar a Hanabi si crees que esto será beneficioso".

"¿Estás sugiriendo que soy incapaz de cuidar de mis hijos?" La guardia del hombre estaba de vuelta y había una clara agresión en su postura. Nuevamente, Mikoto encontró a Hiashi predeciblemente similar a Fugaku: idiotas con cabeza de toro de hecho.

"Estás enojado, afligido, y no estás bien". Mikoto espetó, abrazando por completo la agitación de su viejo amigo mientras mantenía su voz en un susurro bajo y amenazante. "Haz de cuenta todo lo que quieras a los ancianos del clan, pero he visto lo que le has dado a tu hija. Y he visto cómo miras al hijo de tu hermano. Sé que obviamente amas a tus hijos, pero eres tan perdido en su propio dolor que no está pensando correctamente. Ofrezco ayudarlo no para obtener ningún beneficio político, sino porque es lo correcto ".

Siniestramente, el sol desapareció detrás de un escudo de nubes grises y la lluvia comenzó a llover. Todos los niños comenzaron a gritar y correr para cubrirse.

"Parece que el clima ha cambiado. Creo que es hora de que te vayas". La cara de Hiashi era como piedra y sus brazos se extendieron en una clara demanda. Mikoto sintió una gran sensación de impotencia ya que su ofrenda de buena fe fue casi devuelta a su rostro.

"Como desées." Mikoto lamentó tristemente a Hanabi y sintió una aguda sensación de arrepentimiento cuando el bebé se calmó antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente, cada vez más fuerte. Darse la vuelta fue como tomar un cuchillo en la espalda y Mikoto no sintió nada más que el fracaso.

"Hiashi, si quieres escucharlo o no ... Espero que entiendas que no tienes que hacer todo esto solo. Mi Clan siempre quiere hacer las cosas por sí mismo y no nos ha mejorado ... Creo que estamos en el camino hacia el cambio, pero es un camino difícil ".

Con ese pensamiento, Mikoto se movió para reunir a sus patitos para escapar del Compuesto de Hyuuga lo más rápido posible.

El chakra de Mikoto se sintió perturbado, pero Minato sabía que no debía decir nada. Algo definitivamente había sucedido para molestar a la mujer normalmente imperturbable pero al ver lo apretados que estaban sus labios, se conformó fácilmente con decir adiós a Hinata, Neji y Shino con la promesa de verlos a los tres en la residencia de Nara en un par de días.

Al salir, los niños miraron dudosamente el abrumador aguacero al que ninguna persona en su sano juicio se aventuraría voluntariamente.

"¿Estamos caminando a casa en eso?" Sasuke parecía más que un poco consternado ante la perspectiva.

"He jugado bajo la lluvia muchas veces, Sasuke. No es tan malo". Naruto sacó una mano de debajo del refugio y lanzó algunas gotas hacia un Sasuke descontento.

"¡Parece que están atrapados por el clima!" Todos se sobresaltaron hasta que vieron a un chunin familiar y empapado que se acercaba desde la entrada con un paraguas doblado. Minato dio una breve ola de bienvenida antes de enterrar sus dedos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"¡Gumhead! ¡Estás aquí!" Minato le dio un codazo a Naruto quien ignoró el codo hasta el estómago y continuó con sus ruidosas payasadas, irritando aún más las firmas de chakra erizadas en los árboles. "Si trajiste un paraguas, ¿por qué no lo estás usando? ¡Estás completamente empapado!"

"Es Shisui". Sasuke comentó como si eso solo explicara todo. "Obviamente él es estúpido".

"Yeah Yo supongo." Minato se estremeció. Ciertamente, eran amigos increíbles, pero nunca presagiaban nada cuando los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

Niños. Minato solo negó con la cabeza.

"¡Hola, mocosos!" Shisui sonrió a pesar de que todo su vestuario estaba empapado y el cabello restante pegado a su cráneo. El niño mayor fútil se limpió la humedad de los ojos. "¡Tan pronto como vi aparecer la tormenta, pensé que sería mejor que te trajera paraguas, oba-san!"

"Estás justo a tiempo, Shisui-nii". Felicitó al otro chico. "Realmente deberías enseñarnos el shunshin alguna vez".

"Ya veremos." El chunin movió sus cejas que daban una impresión bastante buena de orugas que se ahogaban.

"Eres un buen chico, Shisui-kun". Mikoto aceptó el paraguas sin comentar más y Minato encontró que su preocupación aumentaba con el comportamiento atípico. Se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña y lo estaba haciendo cada vez más incómodo con el paso del tiempo. "Gracias."

"¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" Naruto se volvió hacia el otro chico. "¿Por qué no trajiste a más de uno?"

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Hubo un parpadeo de peligro en la postura casi depredadora de Shisui.

"Usted deliberadamente no nos trajo uno". Sasuke concluyó, luciendo cada vez más vengativo mientras agrietaba sus nudillos.

"¿Qué?" La indignación de Naruto se hizo evidente y dirigió un puño hacia Shisui que el chunin evadió con un descarado movimiento de sus ojos. A pesar de que faltaba, Minato podía ver que el golpe definitivamente era más sólido y firme de lo que hubiera sido antes del pequeño combate de Naruto con Hinata hoy: Minato estaba impresionado.

"Así es como es, Shisui-nii". Minato era más divertido que cualquier otra cosa. "Dale."

"Continúa entonces". Mikoto los empujó, un fantasma de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿Por qué no vemos cuánto le toma a Shisui atraparlos en un juego de etiqueta? Permanezcan juntos y evítenlo todo lo que puedan. Pueden tomar un baño agradable y cálido tan pronto como lleguen a casa".

"¡Podemos hacerlo, kaa-san! ¡Solo mira!"

"Grandes palabras, veamos si puedes vivir a la altura de ellos". Knuckles se quebró y Shisui les guiñó un ojo demasiado alegremente. "¡Huye, pequeños chiquillos!"

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces, se lanzaron al diluvio. La lluvia al instante empapó sus ropas y Minato estaba ridículamente agradecido de que Mikoto le hubiera atado el cabello calles se habían vaciado con el aguacero, lo que significaba que no tenían que preocuparse de esquivar los civiles mientras salpicaban charcos cada vez más grandes que arrojaban barro y arena por todas partes. Afortunadamente, la lluvia estaba en el lado más cálido y no disminuyó notablemente la temperatura de su cuerpo.

"Necesitamos deshacernos de él de alguna manera. ¡No podemos dejar que ese gumhead gane!" La racha competitiva de Naruto estaba apareciendo y Sasuke parecía estar completamente de acuerdo. Y Minato no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra persona lo derrotara en un juego de tácticas. No es fácil de todos modos.

"Ocultar es imposible. Está demasiado cerca". La resistencia de Sasuke estaba siendo duramente probada después de una pelea con Neji y el Uchiha no tenía el beneficio de un bijuu en su vientre para mantener altas sus reservas. Sin embargo, Sasuke no iba a rendirse y Minato respetaba a su amigo por su determinación.

Las pisadas de persecución salpicando sonaban demasiado cerca para la comodidad, lo que requería tácticas de demora. Poniendo un poco de chakra en sus pies, se colocó al costado de un edificio y solo se deslizó por un segundo antes de ajustarse adecuadamente a sus reservas y continuó corriendo a lo largo del edificio y evitando los charcos. Solo tomó un momento antes de que Naruto y Sasuke se unieran a él en una loca lucha a lo largo de las paredes.

"¡Creo que estás disminuyendo la velocidad, niños!" Shisui sonaba completamente feliz y Naruto estiró su cuello para sacar su lengua al chico mayor.

"¡Cállate, idiota!"

Minato soltó una risita mientras Naruto y Sasuke gruñían enojados ante la provocación. ¡Esto fue más divertido de lo que esperaba!

Sacando un bollo dulce de su bolsillo que había estado guardando para más tarde, Minato probó el peso del proyectil potencial en su mano por un momento. Fue un mal uso grosero de la golosina favorita de Hinata, pero al menos las aves lo apreciarían más tarde. Saltando en alto, Minato apretó su cuerpo en el aire y arrojó el bollo pegajoso con tanta fuerza como pudo dirigir directamente a la cara de Shisui. La maniobra pareció dar resultado porque el chico mayor retrocedió a la defensiva con un chillido de sorpresa. No deseando desperdiciar la oportunidad, Minato terminó de retorcerse hasta que estuvo firmemente de nuevo en el suelo y corrió por la carretera empapada.

"¡Lo tienes!" Naruto parecía cada vez más emocionado mientras comenzaba a escanear el terreno.

"¿Necesitamos encontrar algo para atraparlo?" Sasuke farfulló mientras limpiaba el agua que los lanzaba continuamente.

"Fue un golpe de suerte y no creo que vayamos a atraparlo con la guardia baja". Las piernas de Minato ardieron cuando el agua salpicó su cuerpo ya empapado.

"¡Entendiste correctamente!" Shisui se vio borroso a la vista directamente en su camino con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro a pesar de la lluvia que caía sobre él.

"¡Cosiguele!" Naruto rugió.

"¡Muy por delante, dobe!" Sasuke preparó un puño y corrió hacia Shisui.

"¡No, espera!" Minato trató de detenerlos justo cuando Shisui desapareció con un estallido de chakra dejando un palo atrás y causando que Sasuke y Naruto se chocaran entre ellos.

"¡Gumhead!" Naruto gimió cuando se sentó y se frotó la cabeza. Sasuke simplemente proyectó una intención de matar inmadura y buscó frenéticamente el área en busca de su primo. "¡Él está muerto!"

Minato ya estaba corriendo por el lugar donde sintió el chakra de Shisui aparecer y se levantó del suelo y se pegó a la espalda de Shisui. Minato se dio cuenta de que el otro chico podría haberlo echado y casi sintió simpatía por instigar a la venganza contra alguien que estaba 'dejándolos ganar', pero fue decisión de Shisui, entonces ¿quién fue él para cuestionarlo?

Unos segundos más tarde, Sasuke y Naruto cargaron contra Shisui. El chunin en cuestión se tambaleó de una manera exagerada, su chakra burbujeante como la alegría, antes de que el adolescente se tambaleó de lado arrastrando al trío con él en la suciedad mugrienta.

Minato logró evitar una bocanada de agua sucia, pero un segundo después el agitar de Naruto envió una lluvia de arena y barro hacia él.

"¡Ack, Naruto!" Minato rodó a un lado y se frotó los ojos, oyendo forcejeos y rodando.

"¡Shisui, ahora estamos cubiertos de tierra!" Minato ignoró las quejas de Sasuke y parpadeó cuidadosamente para abrir los ojos.

Aparentemente eso fue un error ya que Naruto tomó ese segundo para saltar en un charco justo al lado de él salpicó a Minato justo en la cara.

"¡Eso es!" Minato se limpió los ojos con su manga empapada y pisoteó su propio charco y sonrió maliciosamente cuando Shisui y sus dos amigos balbucean en estado de shock.

"¡Está bien! ¡Ataque de Splash!" Naruto se adelantó y comenzó a vender sus brazos en el agua levantando spray en todas sus caras.

Sasuke respondió rápidamente atacando a Naruto en el agua. Minato sospechaba que Sasuke solo prefería demoler físicamente a alguien después de haberle perdido tanto a Neji antes. Shisui sacó unas pocas señales de mano y Minato reconoció vagamente como un futón jutsu débil; levantando las manos, Minato se quedó sin aliento cuando fue golpeado por una ola de agua propulsada por el viento hasta que aterrizó en su parte trasera a una buena docena de pies de distancia de un Shisui sonriente.

Minato se frotó un ojo rojo con ojos llorosos y vomitó un bocado de agua. Un momento después, Sasuke estaba tambaleándose de rodillas y el Senju sintió que su amigo lo agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él hacia arriba. Susurró gracias a lo que su amigo le dio un breve asentimiento. Para sorpresa, Naruto ya estaba de pie con una mirada desafiante realzada por vetas fangosas que parecían pintura de guerra decorando su rostro.

"Sasuke, Minato, ustedes lo distraen". Naruto hizo crujir sus nudillos prometedoramente. "Lo contactaré."

"En eso." Minato confirmó. En este punto, Shisui debería saber que venía una buena paliza y Minato estaba más que feliz de ayudar al rubio en un plan siniestro.

"Hazlo bien, Naruto". Sasuke se alejó y plantó sus pies en una posición de listo.

"Ya terminé todo".

Minato y Sasuke compartieron una mirada, el Senju levantó sutilmente un dedo e hizo un gesto. Shisui todavía se estaba riendo, todavía era un chunin, y todavía estaba fuera de su alcance, pero Minato sabía que el otro chico jugaría hasta cierto punto y si alguien lograra una victoria divertida, sería su hijo.

"¿Quieres otra paliza, eh?" Shisui sonrió.

El dúo cargó hacia adelante mientras Naruto se mantenía en reserva hasta que estuvieron a tres cuartas partes del camino hacia su objetivo cuando Minato se desvió. No era un gran plan, pero Minato sintió que era positivo que tuvieran un plan. La cabeza de Shisui se giró para seguir su impulso por un segundo y Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para cerrar la distancia y dar un golpe al intestino del chunin. Minato giró desde el lado opuesto, pero todavía no se había cerrado. El ataque de Sasuke fue esquivado ágilmente y los ojos de Shisui brillaron con diversión mientras Minato corría hacia el otro chico que se había vuelto para interceptarlo.

"Toma este bastardo!" Naruto usó la posición de Sasuke para lanzarse a la cara de Shisui y romper una brillante mancha de barro que se había estado pegando a la mano de Naruto en la cara del chunín sobresaltado. Fue una hazaña que hubiera sido imposible para los jinchuuriki antes de aprender una forma más avanzada de control de chakras y parte de Minato realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Si sus ojos no habían sido engañados, Naruto había desarrollado su primera técnica. Definitivamente es más un truco práctico de salón E-rank, pero potencialmente útil.

Shisui estaba en el suelo pirateando y ahogando barro, pero había un rastro de incredulidad en el rostro del chunin. Sasuke no había tenido una visión clara de lo que sucedió, pero parecía relativamente satisfecho con las náuseas de su pariente, así que alzó el puño para chocar con Naruto. Minato por otro lado estaba tratando de entender lo que Naruto había hecho exactamente.

Un segundo después, el pelo se levantó y se produjo una oleada de chakra familiar. Minato sonrió con deleite cuando fue arrancado de sus pies y levantado en brazos fuertes y larguiruchos.

"Maa, parece que te han derrotado Shisui-kun". La voz de Kakashi sonó a modo de saludo. "Estás sucio, cachorro".

"Sí." La nariz de Minato se hizo cosquillas por el envío de residuos explosivos, humo y sangre. Una misión de asesinato explicaría por qué los brazos envueltos alrededor de él se sentían como el hierro. Sin intentar liberarse, Minato envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de su hermano y metió su rostro en la chaqueta antiaérea húmeda y escuchó el frenético latido del corazón debajo de su oreja al ritmo escalonado. Un poco más de agua difícilmente marcaría una gran diferencia.

"Me alegra que estes aqui." Una mano se acercó a su coleta y le dio un tirón afectuoso.

"Uf, eres tú". Minato escuchó a Naruto refunfuñar abajo. "¡Será mejor que no lo vuelvas a secuestrar!"

"Hmm". El chakra de Kakashi se desenrolló y el hombre le dio a Naruto una sonrisa de ojos perezosa. "¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?"

Estaba a punto de preguntarle al otro chico cuando sonó una voz que era demasiado familiar incluso después de dos décadas selladas; algunas cosas, algunas personas fueron simplemente inolvidables.

"¿Eres ese cabrón de Hatake?" Alguien llamó con una voz que sonaba demasiado familiar en el oído de Minato y su hermano se sacudió al estado de alerta. Girando la cabeza, Minato miró a través de la lluvia hacia donde tres personas se encontraban cerca de la estación de control de shinobis.

Incluso en un aguacero que lleva una capa, Jiraiya-sensei es inconfundible. Algunas puntas de pelo blanco, algunas líneas más que son simplemente visibles debido a las luces de la calle, y una sensación general de diversión. Junto al Sannin excesivamente alto, Tsunade no parecía menos imponente aunque su chakra emanaba con diversos grados de nerviosismo y furia. La fiel sombra de la sanadora, Shizune, se veía mucho más tolerante y casi anhelante mientras miraba a su alrededor como si memorizara diferentes detalles.

Y si hay una persona capaz de ver a través del engaño cuidadosamente elaborado de Minato, será Jiraiya. Mantener su antiguo nombre es perjudicial en estas circunstancias, pero parecía el mejor curso de acción en ese momento. Aún así, esto dejó a Minato preguntándose si posiblemente había cometido un grave error en alguna parte de la línea. Aunque suponía que siempre podría recurrir a decirle la verdad a Jiraiya si fuera necesario.

 **"Respirar."** _Minato escuchó la voz y parpadeó una vez antes de reaparecer en la arboleda artificial junto a su mejor amigo._

 _"Si voy a cometer un error, aquí es donde lo hago"._ _Minato miró su reflejo pálido como la nieve en un lago falso que parecía igual de sombrío y un poco tímido de nervios._ _"Solo soy humano, Kurama. No siempre puedo evitar sentirme nervioso"._

 **"La verdad es más simplista que eso".** _Las colas gigantes se balanceaban libremente por el aire creando ráfagas de territorio perturbado con cada movimiento._ **"Jiraiya era lo más cercano que tenías a un padre. Solo por eso él es el que más posibilidades tiene de descifrar tus secretos, Minato. Pero el verdadero peligro es el que ya conoces, pero te niegas a reconocerlo.** _ **Quieres que**_ **lo encuentre. fuera de la verdad ".**

 _"Yo no."_ _Minato lo negó;_ _y por un instante juró que la imagen en el estanque era de un hombre con el pelo puntiagudo y dorado y ojos color cerúleo y ... una gran garra salpicó la imagen y todo lo que quedó fue un rostro casi de niña con ojos curiosamente rojos mirando tristemente al superficie._

 **"Antes de que se hiciera amigo de mí, engañarse a sí mismo habría sido una cuestión simple".** _La voz de Kurama era curiosamente paciente y gentil, muy diferente de su gran amigo._ **"Pero ahora comparto todos tus pensamientos y veo lo que ves. Y puedo sentir cuánto se puede confiar en Jiraiya. Lo ves como si hubiera visto al Sabio. Pero a diferencia de mi viejo, Jiraiya siempre ha sido leal a Konoha primero. Incluso si él te creyera, cada palabra que le hablaste sería transmitida al Sandaime y pronto esas palabras alcanzarían a Danzo y posiblemente a los oídos de Obito ".**

 _"No lo sabes, Kurama"._ _Pero esas palabras fueron desesperación ellos mismos._ _"Si Jiraiya-sensei me cree, sé que podría persuadirlo para que ..."_

 **'Si.'** _Kurama lo saca del suelo, deja caer una pata y mira desapasionadamente._ **'¿Estás dispuesto a apostar la vida de tu hijo en una oportunidad?'**

 _'No es justo.'_ _Él jadeó._ _"Tú mismo ya me has recordado que Naruto no es mi hijo"._

 **"Si bien eso sigue siendo cierto, tu amor por él brilla intensamente como siempre.** **Estás ... haciendo frente mejor de lo que esperaba.** **Quizás la aceptación no está fuera de discusión, dado el tiempo.** **Pero viste lo que sucedió en ese futuro, Minato.** **Perdimos.** **Y no puedes apostar esta nueva oportunidad en esperanzas y sueños que no tienen cabida en este mundo ".**

 _'¿Cómo es que tú eres el que ha sido encarcelado injustamente por más tiempo y que puedes ver con más claridad de lo que a veces puedo?_ _No mereces lo que te hemos hecho, Kurama._ _Lo siento por lo que tuve que hacer._ _El pequeño niño extendió la mano y acarició suavemente la cara vulpina._ _El monstruoso zorro se regodeó pero permitió el contacto._ _'Tienes razón, Kurama._ _No puedo fijar este nuevo futuro en la esperanza "._

 **'No te metas con el resto de tu especie, Minato'.** _El zorro parecía casi diabólico por un momento._ **"Puede que nos hayas sellado a los dos, pero mi venganza se impondrá a alguien que realmente merece su destino.** **Además, tenemos que celebrar ".**

 _'¿Eh?'_ _Minato parpadeó sintiéndose bastante despistado._

 _Una cola golpeó al desprevenido jinchuuriki con una bocanada de pelusa._ _'¡Ack!_ _¡Kurama!_

 **'Tsunade está aquí significa que ya no tenemos que tolerar al asqueroso Clan Uchiha'.** _El bijuu masivo ronroneó contento y Minato se concentró en el borroso chakra que irradiaba algo mucho más siniestro que la malevolencia: la alegría._

 _'Usted ...' tartamudeó, atrapándose con las fauces del zorro cerradas demasiado cerca para su comodidad._ _Mejor amigo o no, Minato sabía que no debía probar el límite de la paciencia del bijuu."Pensé que habías superado nuestra amistad con Sasuke"._

 **'Itachi está ... bien.** **Shisui es un tonto pero inofensivo para nosotros.** **El temple de Sasuke será probado por mí en un momento posterior.** **Aún así ... el Sharingan es repugnante, malvado, y odio su existencia.** **Por mucho que deteste a esa maldita familia Senju, mi tolerancia hacia ellos es significativamente mayor ".**

 _'Realmente siento el amor, Kurama'._ _Minato murmuró._

 **'Simplemente odio a tu Clan y todo lo que representan, no a ti'.** _Kurama resopló, sus ojos grandes comenzaron a caerse y Minato se sintió espantado fuera del alcance de las garras con forma de lanza._

 _'En ese mismo momento.'_ _De alguna manera, el Senju tenía la sensación de que era tan bueno como lo que iba a obtener._ _Minato soltó su agarre sobre la jaula._ _'Gracias de nuevo, viejo amigo'._

 **"Deja de molestarme y vete de aquí".**

Para Tsunade, la lluvia era una irritación leve en comparación con la migraña masiva que estaba sufriendo actualmente. Jiraiya había "sugerido" que buscaran refugio, pero Tsunade solo quería llegar a Konoha, encontrarse con sensei y salir de la aldea abandonada de Kami.

Las caras de piedra de su antepasado se sentían insoportablemente estrechas e injustamente culpables.

 _'No me importa lo que pienses de mí, Oji-san._ _No soy la niña ingenua que una vez conociste._ _Y los cerdos volarán antes de que me quede otra noche en este pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios._

la rubia apretó los talones y resistió la tentación de poner a Jiraiya a través de una pared. Eso podría esperar hasta después de haberle dado a Sarutobi-sensei una parte de su mente.

"Tsunade-sama, ¿te quedas ahora?" Había algo parecido a la adoración de maravilla o héroe en la cara de la morena. Probablemente, este chunin iba a ser otro pedazo de forraje muerto y ella nunca lo volvería a ver y probablemente no lo recordaría más tarde ya que tenía la intención de ser tan destrozada como fuera humanamente posible.

Mirando hacia atrás con amargura al chico de ojos saltones, porque ningún chunin de trece años era realmente un adulto, Tsunade negó con la cabeza bruscamente y se alejó.

"Ella está teniendo un mal día. No lo tomes como un niño". Estaba su viejo amigo tratando de suavizar sus asperezas para ella. Era uno de los pocos aspectos de su viejo amigo con el que Tsunade tenía más paciencia, ya que era menos ofensivo que sus hábitos más persistentes.

"Terminemos con esto, Jiraiya".

Tsunade ignoró la lluvia que salpicaba sus piernas y el barro que se le pegaba a los talones mientras avanzaba. Jiraiya hizo una vaga excusa y fue rápida para alcanzarla. La médica se sintió un poco mal por causar incomodidad a Shizune, pero se prometió a sí misma que se las arreglaría con la chica más tarde. Tal vez pararan de comprar un complejo, una ciudad de juegos de azar y Shizune podría obtener un buen masaje.

"¿Eres tú, Hatake-malcriado?" Jiraiya gritó como el bocazas que era. Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y sintió un resentimiento que pudo contener cuando su compañero de equipo se dirigió a un hombre alto con cabello que desafía la gravedad, incluso en el aguacero. El hombre sostenía a un niño sucio con un color de cabello similar, mientras que otros dos jóvenes que se asemejaban a las ratas ahogadas estaban junto a un adolescente igualmente sucio. A Tsunade le recordó todas las razones por las que posiblemente fue un golpe de suerte que se saltó la paternidad. A menos que Dan, por supuesto-

Tsunade dio un portazo en esa línea de pensamiento, se endureció y giró tan rápido que su capucha cayó hacia atrás y la lluvia se alivió, gracias a Dios, simplemente roció su cabello con humedad.

"Bienvenido a casa, Jiraiya-sama". El aprendiz de Namikaze asintió respetuosamente a Jiraiya y una vez a ella, no es que se molestara en devolverle ese gesto. Aunque ella hizo contacto visual, notando brevemente la forma en que el ninja de la copia movió al niño a su cadera y envolvió un brazo protector alrededor del joven. "Tsunade-sama, es ... bueno verte de regreso".

Había algo oculto allí enterrado en ese tono de voz que ella no podía identificar fácilmente, pero Tsunade no estaba de humor para juegos mentales. Habría suficientes de esos más tarde.

"Tendré que darte una nueva copia autografiada de mi último libro". Jiraiya se ofreció y Tsunade luchó frunciendo el ceño ante la mención de la literatura desagradable. "Te alcanzaré después de que nos registramos con mi sensei".

"Gracias, Jiraiya-sama".

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera agarrar la oreja de su compañero de equipo y arrastrarlo a la torre, sintió una quietud sobrenatural caer sobre el hombre a su lado.

Jiraiya tiene sus peculiaridades, pero incluso una década después de su último altercado, Tsunade era capaz de reconocer cuándo su amigo más leal estaba en guardia. Su inquietud parpadeó, la rubia escaneó al grupo y se posó en el joven de cabello oscuro que estaba limpiando las manchas de barro de su hitai-ate. La cara del adolescente era peculiarmente expresiva y el color gritaba Uchiha, pero apenas parecía haber algo a lo que Jiraiya hubiera reaccionado. Burlándose, apenas echó un vistazo al pequeño Uchiha, pero se detuvo y sintió que se ablandaba con comprensión mientras su mirada recorría imposiblemente grandes ojos azul celeste y el conocido cabello rubio puntiagudo. Las marcas de posesión contaron otra historia bastante desgarradora y el Senju le dio unas palmaditas a su viejo amigo. Tan viejos dolores ... ciertamente tuvo algo de sentido ahora.

"Shizune y yo podemos tratar con sensei nosotros mismos, Jiraiya". Tsunade había experimentado suficiente pérdida en su vida como para no desearlo en otra persona. Jiraiya nunca había sido igual después de la muerte de su amada estudiante y sabía por experiencia que nunca se curaría por completo de eso.

Tsunade estaba segura de que una parte de sensei desaprobaba la falta de participación de Jiraiya en la vida de Naruto; aún así, ella no estaba dispuesta a arrojar piedras cuando difícilmente le hubiera ido mejor.

El mocoso de Namikaze se había puesto de pie y gritaba con la arrogancia de su madre.

"¡Voy a ser el Hokage, dattebayo!" Tsunade cerró los ojos y escuchó la misma declaración en sus oídos de los dos hombres que había perdido demasiado pronto. "Y mis amigos van a ser mis generales ANBU".

"¡No hay tal cosa, dobe!" Otra voz protestó.

"Es bueno escucharlo, chico". Había algo de descaro de su camarada, pero Jiraiya no había perdido nada de su rigidez. En todo caso, Tsunade podría haber jurado que el hombre estaba a punto de comenzar a disparar jutsus.

"Que es-?" Un codazo no sutil se clavó en su costado y Tsunade instintivamente levantó su puño solo para que una mano con guantelete la golpeara hasta el golpe y golpeara su propio puño cargado de chakra antes de señalar con un dedo.

"¿Mira?"

"Sí, veo al mocoso de Namikaze". Tsunade siseó justo por encima de un susurro, pero mantuvo su atención centrada en su camarada obviamente angustiado. "Jiraiya voy a-"

"¡Hime!" Jiraiya la interrumpió de nuevo y un instante después él estaba detrás de ella y la sacudió bruscamente. "¡Mirar de nuevo!"

Sintiéndose descontenta y sabiendo que su cabello ahora se pegaba desagradablemente a su rostro, la mujer Senju se giró y miró más allá del paquete rubio de energía que había desestimado su presencia y estaba hablando con el pequeño y sombrío Uchiha. El adolescente Uchiha se había puesto al lado de Hatake y estaba buscando al chico de cabello plateado, diciendo algo en tonos que no podía distinguir y el niño giró su cabeza hacia ella. Los ojos escarlata parpadearon hacia ella, mientras que ese cabello plateado que previamente había ignorado añadió otra pieza al rompecabezas. Lo peor de todo era el agua de lluvia que estaba erosionando el último pedazo de barro de la cara del niño. Debajo del barro, una barra roja característica adornaba una mejilla. El niño, Kami, el niño parecía casi indiferente, giró su rostro revelando la marca idéntica y maldita en la mejilla opuesta.

"Tsunade-sama, ¿es eso?" Shizune le preguntó y Tsunade sintió una risita transformarse en un sollozo en su garganta antes de apretar los dientes y sus orejas comenzaron a sonar. Era como si todo el aire hubiera sido expulsado de sus pulmones en un instante. Cualquier idea sobre una salida fácil huyó y Tsunade sintió que retrocedía presa del pánico.

 _No ... no ... no podría ser._ _¡Fue imposible!_ _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ _¿Qué clase de broma enferma era esta?_ _¿Que demonios?_ _¿Que demonios?_ _Voy a matar a quien haya pensado que esto fue gracioso._ _Voy a-_

"Tsunade-sama". Shizune se había agarrado a su codo y el Sannin podía sentir el ritmo cardíaco errático de la mujer por su proximidad. Ella restó importancia a las atenciones de la mujer casi con saña y pudo hacer un esfuerzo para sentirse culpable al respecto.

Sarutobi-sensei tenía muchas explicaciones que hacer y si no estaba satisfecha con el resultado, una nueva oficina sería la más pequeña de sus preocupaciones.


	9. Chapter 9

Agitado no comenzó a describir el estado de ánimo de Tsunade. Ser arrastrada a la casa a la que había jurado no volver era molesta, pero el hecho de que sensei había engañado a Jiraiya para que hiciera su trabajo sucio solo la molestó. Para colmo de su mal humor, Tsunade y Shizune habían estado encerradas durante las últimas noches en una habitación de hotel compartida con ese idiota lujurioso; las perversiones de Jiraiya no solo eran molestas, sino que interrumpieron los esfuerzos de Tsunade por ingerir grandes cantidades de alcohol, perder repetidamente en todas y cada una de las mesas de juego e ingerir una cantidad moderada de barbitúricos. Todos sus arduos esfuerzos por enterrar su pasado, los recuerdos demasiado preciosos para olvidar y demasiado dolorosos para recordar, fueron en vano.

Ahora, antes de que Tsunade incluso tuviera la oportunidad de abrazar a ese escuálido cuello de geek, Sarutobi-sensei había arrojado lo que quedaba de su vida al caos.

La niña en los brazos del chico Hatake era horrible y más aterradora que algunos de los peores genjutsus que había experimentado alguna vez. La última esperanza de Tsunade era que el chico era un producto de su propia mente rota o una alucinación inducida por drogas, pero observó la forma en que los brazos del jounin enmascarado se apretaron una fracción de la fuente de la interrupción mental de Tsunade y supo que era demasiado real.

Tal vez lo más desarmante de todo fue que Tsunade pudo haber sido incapaz de ver la cara de Hatake debajo de la máscara, pero pudo sentir la hostilidad, como la de un animal atrapado, rezumando del larguirucho macho. Jiraiya debe haber percibido la misma reticencia en el estudiante de Namikaze que Tsunade había notado porque el sabio sapo ya estaba avanzando con sus manos levantadas de una manera apaciguadora que funcionaba demasiado a menudo en ninjas de lo que era razonable esperar.

"Parece que esos chicos se divirtieron jugando, Kakashi". Tsunade se preguntó cómo Jiraiya podía sonar tan relajada cuando sintió que estaba a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

"Entonces, lo son". El mocoso Hatake respondió con falsa frivolidad, la pobre iluminación de la calle se reflejaba débilmente sobre los húmedos picos grises.

En los brazos de Hatake, la niña se retorció y esos ojos escarlatas vagaron desde Shizune, a Jiraiya, y finalmente a Tsunade, mirándola con una mirada inteligente, esperanzada y algo cautelosa que parecía demasiado vieja en un rostro tan joven.

 _Él me conoce._ _Él me está esperando._ _Entonces ... entonces ... oh Kami, no._ _¡Simplemente no!_

"Hace frío aquí afuera". Tsunade escuchó el gemido rubio mientras la bilis se elevaba en la garganta de Tsunade. "¿Podemos ir a casa, Itachi-nii?"

"Esa es una buena idea, chico". Jiraiya ya había avanzado, metió una mano demasiado grande en la cabeza de la rubia y, involuntariamente, alimentó su histeria al dejarle una clara visión de las marcas escarlatas en la piel de alabastro, que de otro modo sería perfecta.

 _Me voy a enfermar._

"Ve a casa y prepárate". Jiraiya todavía estaba hablando y Tsunade estaba petrificada por la zona de guerra interna contra la que luchaba. "Ustedes, los niños, se ven geniales. Entonces, ¿qué tal si se limpian los chorros y nos encuentran en la Torre del Hokage para una agradable visita después de que hablamos con el anciano".

"¿A quién llamas viejo? ¡Tu cabello también es blanco, viejo amigo!" El mocoso de Namikaze gritó en voz alta. "¿Y qué tipo de adulto extraño quiere pasar el rato con niños de todos modos? ¡Escuché a tou-san decirle a kaa-san que arrestó a un pedófilo que quería pasar el rato con niños! ¿Y si este tipo también es un pedófilo?"

"¡No soy un pedófilo!" Jiraiya balbuceó.

Tsunade habría encontrado más gracioso si la situación no hubiera sido un desastre.

"¿Tou-san dijo eso?" Otra voz aguda, dijo el chico, obviamente ignorando las protestas de su viejo amigo. "Debe ser cierto que. Tou-san no miente".

"¡Naruto kun!" El adolescente Uchiha interrumpió la conversación rápidamente. "Jiraiya-sama es la estudiante de Sandaime. Es uno de los shinobis más poderosos de nuestra aldea".

"¿Él?" El dúo preguntó dudosamente.

"Escuché que Jiraiya-sama enseñó el Yondaime Hokage". El timbre de la voz del niño sin nombre se elevó más alto que el de los niños más pequeños, pero cada palabra se enunció cuidadosamente, como si el hablante hubiera reflexionado sobre las palabras antes de hablar. Habría sonado la alarma si Tsunade no lo hubiera atribuido a un rasgo que el niño compartía con Tobirama. "Si ese es el caso, tal vez Jiraiya-sama podría enseñarte algo, Naruto-kun".

 _No es un sueño_ _No es un sueño_ _Está bien, el niño está hablando y cada palabra de su boca es horrible._ _¿Qué debo hacer?_ _Oh, Kami, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

"¡Ajá!" La rubia gritó y la extraña debacle continuó aparentemente ajena al creciente pánico de Tsunade. "¡Mejor que me enseñes algo genial, dattebayo!"

"¡Sin duda llegaste al lugar correcto, gaki!" Su amiga se jactó tediosamente. "Te limpian y te haces un trato. ¡Te enseñaré una técnica de as!"

Bla, bla, bla. Shizune le susurraba algo al oído y la mujer la había agarrado del codo en un agarre más firme, pero todo parecía estar muy lejos. Todo lo que podía sentir eran viejas heridas reabriendo para filtrar veneno en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que podía ver era a un niño pequeño con una sonrisa extraña y la cara de un hombre muerto. Una cara rebosante de compasión dirigida directamente en su dirección.

Tsunade no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risita tensa y sintió que la histeria rebasaba sus sentidos naturales y se tambaleó ligeramente sobre sus pies.

Alrededor de su gente reaccionó; Jiraiya la alcanzó, Shizune la apretó más fuerte en su brazo, y Hatake parecía haber llegado a algún tipo de decisión y gesticulaba hacia los adolescentes mayores de Uchiha. Una risita sofocada salió de su boca, y Tsunade vio una mano pálida extenderse hacia ella, moviendo la pequeña boca de arco. Hablando. Comunicando algo

 _Oh Kami._ _Oh no._

Tsunade retrocedió frenéticamente hacia atrás, derribando el brazo restrictivo de Shizune y sintiendo el suelo agrietarse alrededor de sus pies de tacón.

"¡Tsunade! ¡Hime!" Jiraiya venía hacia ella otra vez y ella se alejó con una advertencia siseada.

 _No puedo respirar_ _No puedo respirar_

Instintivamente rasgó la capa de lluvia, la arrojó lejos, encorvada justo a tiempo para vomitar el exiguo desayuno que había consumido. Le ardía la garganta y se secaba furiosamente las comisuras de los labios. Antes de que pudiera distinguir las palabras que zumbaban de sus compañeras, sus ojos inconscientemente parpadearon de vuelta al gatillo de sus presentes desgracias. El niño Senju -por cualquier cosa que pudiera ser ese niño- tenía una arruga en la frente y algo que le recordó a Tsunade la pena en su rostro demasiado joven. Tsunade miró hacia otro lado y vio que el centro de gravedad del Hatake se movía y los músculos se tensaban.

 _No._

Tsunade se lanzó hacia adelante con una destreza impresionante considerando sus náuseas, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el espacio ocupado anteriormente estaba vacío.

 _El se fue._ _¿Por qué siempre llego tarde?_ _¡Siempre llego tarde!_ _Simplemente no puedo tomar esto._

"¡No!" Tsunade se escuchó a sí misma gritar y el chakra llegó a su puño tan naturalmente como respirar.

Hubo un rugido insatisfactorio cuando el polvo y los escombros volaron en todas direcciones y el resto del área oscureció la enorme nube de polvo causada por la explosión. Tsunade gritó con dureza otra vez y sintió gotas, que no tenían nada que ver con el clima, le humedecieron las mejillas. Las réplicas de su terremoto improvisado sacudieron la tierra, pero no fueron suficientes para calmar el dolor en su corazón. Ella quería romper algo. ¡Ella quería destrozar a alguien! Levantando un puño sobre su cabeza, se balanceó hacia abajo, solo para ser desgarrada hacia atrás por los brazos que serpenteaban alrededor de su cintura.

"¡Déjame ir o te arrancaré los brazos de las órbitas!" Ella gritó a su agresor.

"¡No lo harás!" Las palabras de Jiraiya molestaron su oído.

Ella quería pelear. Ella quería gritar. Tsunade quería borrar el monumento que se estaba burlando silenciosamente de ella. En cambio, se hundió en los brazos de Jiraiya, hasta que pudo sentir guijarros y mordiscos en la piel desprotegida de sus pantorrillas, y sollozó. Escuchó a Jiraiya murmurar sin sentido, pero Tsunade solo quería ahogarse en esta miseria hasta que todo doliera un poco menos. En algún momento, Jiraiya se debe haber dado cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de continuar con su raquitismo atrofiado y el agarre alrededor de su cintura se aflojó. Tsunade se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y sintió una fugaz sensación de abandono, y luego fue arrastrada hacia los brazos de Jiraiya como una novia. Siempre un médico, sin esfuerzo leyó los constantes latidos del corazón de Jiraiya y notó que las manos lascivas no habían hecho ningún movimiento para ser inapropiado. Agradecidamente agradecida, Tsunade dejó caer la cara en el hombro del hombre y siguió llorando.

 _Sé por qué estoy aquí ahora._ _No conozco la historia, pero sé sensei y no puedo._ _No puedo_ _No puedo!_ _Oh, Kami, Jiraiya por favor no les dejes hacer esto._ _¡POR FAVOR!_

"Shizune, si te quedas con el ANBU?" La voz de Jiraiya otra vez. Es extraño darse cuenta de que un chico al que una vez consideró una perdedora era ahora la única isla de Tsunade en un océano en el que se estaba ahogando. Tsunade hundió sus manos en el haori de Jiraiya y se odió a sí misma cuando un gemido escapó de su garganta. Los brazos a su alrededor se flexionaron y ella estaba segura de que los labios del hombre rozaron su frente por un momento. "Tsuna, no me iré. Lo prometo".

Las palabras fueron reconfortantes pero no por el valor de las palabras en sí mismas, sino solo porque el hablante era la única persona viva que Tsunade realmente podía confiar.

 _Oh Kami, Baa-sama ... oji-sama._ _Oji-san._ _No puedo hacer esto_ _No puedo hacer esto_ _Nawaki._ _Dan._ _Yo solo._ _No puedo hacer esto!_ _Por favor no._

"Tsunade-sama. Te seguiré tan pronto como pueda. Mantente fuerte". Shizune de nuevo. Una chica tan leal incluso cuando apenas se lo merecía.

 _Puede que tenga más fuerza que cualquier hombre o mujer que viva, pero no soy fuerte._ _Puedo destruir montañas y erradicar enfermedades, pero ¿cuál es el valor en el vacío?_ _Debería haber sido yo quien murió ... pero todavía estoy aquí._ _No puedo respirar_ _No puedo hacer esto_ _No puedo hacer esto!_

"Tsuna, estamos aquí". Ese era un nombre antiguo y la hacía más vieja de lo que su cuerpo estaba debajo de sus ilusiones en capas. "Solo espera por mí y te conseguiré una buena taza de cosas buenas en la oficina de sensei. ¿Como en los viejos tiempos?"

"Los viejos tiempos están llenos de gente muerta".

Para eso, ni siquiera el exuberante Jiraiya tuvo una respuesta.

La oficina de Sensei se veía igual que diez años atrás; una humeante taza de té junto a esporádicos montones de papeles, y el aroma amaderado del tabaco de pipa del país del té. Jiraiya se había sentado en un banco que había aparecido de la nada y la sostenía de una manera alarmantemente respetuosa con una mano alrededor de su cintura que no se apartaba de un papel secundario.

"-piensa que ella está en estado de shock". Jiraiya estaba diciendo por encima de su cabeza.

Oh. Tsunade parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una alfombra pesada que tenía un patrón exquisito, aunque descolorido, que sin duda había sido pisado lo suficiente.

"Cómo Biwako-chan alguna vez te aguanta sigue siendo un misterio". Ese viejo bate Koharu? "Hiruzen, toma un trago de Tsunade y haré arreglos para que se hagan algunas habitaciones en tu casa. Te veré en la mañana".

"Gracias, Koharu". Sensei también sonaba agradecido mientras intercambiaba algunos cumplidos con el viejo hacha de guerra. Eso fue interesante ya que estaba bastante segura de que sensei no había estado en los mejores términos con su ex compañero de equipo antes de irse. No es que fuera de su incumbencia, por supuesto.

"¿Vuelves con nosotros, Hime?" La voz de Jiraiya sonaba como si estuviera persuadiendo a un caballo asustado que un shinobi de rango S.

"No lo sé." Apenas reconoció el sonido croante que surgió de su garganta. Unos pocos segundos de concentración y Tsunade encendió su sistema interno con chakra médico. Unas oleadas sacudieron su red y Tsunade cuidadosamente levantó hacia arriba para controlar los rastros residuales de adrenalina en su sistema y aliviar la hinchazón en su garganta. "He estado mejor, pero también he estado peor". Hizo una pausa antes de encender su ira en la túnica Kage con una escalofriante milla. "Aunque esto realmente puede cumplir mis cinco mejores peores momentos".

"No tenía la intención de que descubrieras de esta manera". La cara escabrosa de Sensei tenía más líneas y algunas manchas marrones más viejas que la última vez que lo vio. Había un inconfundible aura de poder que se adhería al hombre como una piel cómoda, pero había detalles reveladores que su mente distraída percibía. Decoloración de los ojos y una delgadez que sugiere varias condiciones subyacentes potenciales. Por supuesto, era prácticamente inaudito -si se ignoraba a un guardaespaldas Ohnoki- que un Kage siguiera viviendo y mucho menos reinase en sus años mayores. Si bien el chakra permitió a una persona empujar un cuerpo fulminante más allá de las limitaciones físicas, la edad en sí misma era un signo de la mortalidad que todos los humanos deben enfrentar a tiempo.

Lo más preocupante era que Tsunade podía ver todos estos diferentes problemas pesando sobre un hombre al que todavía le importaba, sin importar lo mucho que bebiera y fingiera lo contrario. Y, irónicamente, Sarutobi Hiruzen había sido la figura paterna más larga que Tsunade había sobrevivido. Y el hecho es que se encontró completamente indiferente con un hombre que le importaba. Ella quería respuestas más de lo que quería aplacar a un anciano cuyos días estaban contados.

Tsunade obligó a sus extremidades rígidas a moverse y solo se tambaleó por un segundo antes de cruzar la habitación hacia donde sensei era conocido por esconder su bebida. Sin preocuparse realmente por la opinión de nadie en las inmediaciones, ni en ningún otro lado, Tsunade arrancó el tapón y tragó varios bocados ardientes.

"Tienes que admitir sensei ... las cosas parecen ir de forma muy diferente. No solo con ... ya sabes".

"Mucho ha cambiado en el último mes, Jiraiya". La voz del anciano sonó incluso más vieja. No es más débil, pero ciertamente envejecido.

"Comienza a hablar, viejo". Tsunade apretó la botella con fuerza. "Y no te molestes en tratar de esconder nada. Derramas tus agallas y dame respuestas o dejaré este lugar en ruinas antes de salir de aquí".

"Bien." El anciano respondió con cansancio. "Pero déjame hablar sin interrupciones. Puedes hacer preguntas después. ¿Es eso justo?"

"Lo suficientemente justo." Jiraiya se recostó hacia atrás, tejió unas pocas señales, y una grieta de chakra reactivó los sellos de privacidad de la oficina a niveles potentes que tarareaban chakra que levantaban el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Tsunade.

"¿Mis sellos eran realmente tan ineficientes, Jiraiya?" La mirada que disparó Jiraiya sensei fue positivamente avergonzada e hizo muy poco para calmar el humor de Tsunade.

"Manos a la obra." Tsunade ladró provocando que los dos hombres, completamente crecidos, se sobresaltaran bruscamente.

Jiraiya se mostraba renuente como un abrigo familiar y las manos de Sarutobi-sensei agarraban su pipa casi como si físicamente no pudiera soltarse en lugar de no querer. Después de una pausa significativa, el anciano se volvió con las manos juntas y comenzó a contar una historia.

Cuando volvieron al Compuesto, Mikoto les echó un vistazo, escuchó la explicación confusa de Shisui y rápidamente los arrojó a la bañera. Minato no se quejó cuando Mikoto los restregó con fuerza y se enjuagó el pelo varias veces hasta que el agua corrió. Con poca fanfarria, los envolvieron en toallas mullidas y los introdujeron en sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

Ahora estaba parado sobre una pila de ropa cuidadosamente doblada que estaba encima de su caja de suministros de fujinjutsu de Kakashi. El perro de peluche que su hermano le compró se agarró con fuerza a su pecho, Minato sintió una sensación de inquietud.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban a cada lado de él cambiando y frunciendo el ceño.

"No tienes que ir". Las palabras de Sasuke se desplomaron en una carrera que se parecía más a Naruto. "Sé que el Sandaime dijo que solo te quedarías con nosotros hasta que llegara Tsunade, pero no tiene sentido irse esta noche".

Eso solo retrasaría lo inevitable, pero tuvo una cierta sensación ya que Tsunade acababa de llegar y era improbable que hubiera acomodaciones preparadas a menos que Hiruzen realmente hubiera estado en su juego. Nada era imposible, por supuesto, pero parecía más improbable en este momento.

Minato apretó más apretado el perro de felpa, se preguntó por su extraño apego al animal de peluche, y le ofreció a su amigo una sonrisa cansada. "Estoy seguro de que Hokage lo sabe mejor".

"Jiji es genial". La respuesta de Naruto pareció especialmente forzada y le faltó la alegría que hizo a Naruto tan único.

"Todavía te veré todo el tiempo". Minato puso su mejor sonrisa de Kage, renuentemente entregó el peluche a su montón de pertenencias, y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de los chicos amigablemente y los apretó antes de soltarlos. "Además, Tsunade-sama no tiene familia. Y tampoco Kakashi. Parece que realmente necesitan que alguien les muestre amor y afecto, al igual que ambos tienen a Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui-" Ambos chicos hicieron una cara y Minato simplemente sonrió. "Y se tienen unos a otros. Eso es más de lo que mi familia tiene ... Creo que me necesitan".

"Supongo que estas en lo correcto." La aceptación no fue fácil para Uzumaki Naruto y los ojos del rubio estaban abatidos y tan sombríos.

Minato se giró y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de Naruto y se mordió el labio cuando el rubio sollozó una vez antes de devolver el abrazo desesperadamente.

"Lo entiendo ... solo lo odio". Naruto susurró casi quejado en su oído y el chakra del chico solo irradiaba depresión, causando que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Minato y lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos. "Sin ti, es posible que no los haya encontrado a todos y ... no quiero perderte, dattebayo".

Hubo un sonido de olfateo detrás de ellos.

' _Oh no ... tanto por poner un frente duro._ _Estoy tan acabado._

 **'Sí es usted.'** _Si solo su bijuu no sonara tan alegre._

Minato sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían, se llenaban y se desbordaban. Y sí, estaba llorando como lo hizo cuando leyó una novela particularmente emotiva. Llorando como si no pudiera después de matar a un pelotón completo de tropas enemigas. Y llorando ahora como un niño de su edad podría hacer.

Rompiendo el abrazo con un protestante Naruto, él extendió la mano y arrastró a Sasuke hacia un abrazo en tres direcciones. Sasuke acercó su rostro y sus lágrimas fueron mucho más silenciosas en comparación con los fuertes sollozos de Naruto. Minato pensó que formaba un buen término medio. Él no era demasiado callado ni demasiado ruidoso.

 **"Eres el pegamento que mantiene unidos a esos dos idiotas".** _"¡Cállate, Kurama!"_

"Y todavía estaré aquí aunque no me duerma con ustedes". Minato susurró, deteniéndose cuando sintió las firmas de chakra flotando justo afuera de la puerta. "Son mis mejores amigos, ¿no? No pueden deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente".

No hubo respuesta a eso. El momento parecía demasiado emocional y enfatizaba los nervios deshilachados que todos tenían. Deber llamado sin embargo. Minato escapó de los abrazos y se movió hacia donde podía sentir a Shisui y se presionó contra el lado del niño mayor. El peso de las miradas de Mikoto y Fugaku fue reconfortante en lugar de escrutar y disfrutó sintiendo que Shisui le apretaba el hombro con comodidad.

"¿Hora de irse?"

"Es, pequeña plata". La voz de Shisui sonó tensa, así que deslizó su mano en la mano del otro chico y la apretó. Shisui pareció anclarse a su toque y se enderezó un poco.

"Tou-san". La cabeza de Minato se disparó al sonido de la voz de Naruto.

"¿Qué es?" La respuesta llegó cuando los labios del rubio se separaron en una sonrisa dentuda y él extendió su mano con esperanza.

El hombre grande suspiró, pero aceptó la mano de Naruto y solo gruñó un poco cuando el rubio hizo una V para el signo de la victoria con la mano opuesta. Sasuke se colocó al otro lado y fríos dedos se enredaron alrededor de su mano libre. Minato exprimió los dígitos congelados pero por lo demás no reconoció el gesto; Sasuke era más asustadizo que un potro y prefería prenderse fuego antes que reconocer que tenía un lado más suave.

Itachi y Kakashi estaban parados bajo una farola justo afuera de la casa. Itachi llevaba unos nuevos hematomas que oscurecían su pálida piel chillonamente y miraba a Kakashi con una leve vena de desaprobación evidente por el leve apretón en la mandíbula del chico. Kakashi parecía ser su típico yo estrafalario con un libro naranja en una mano y girando un kunai en la otra. En el momento en que aparecieron, la conversación terminó abruptamente y Kakashi hizo una breve ola con una mano notablemente libre de kunai antes de levantar la novela naranja a su cara.

"¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí, Hatake?" El Clan Head parecía que le gustaría destripar a Kakashi en las calles. Minato hizo un sonido frustrado y solo negó con la cabeza ante la mirada preocupada de Sasuke. Ni siquiera el tiempo podía borrar todos los problemas, pero era deprimente lo fuertemente que Uchiha parecía aferrarse a viejas rencillas.

"Maa, estoy acompañando al cachorro a la Torre Hokage". Kakashi reapareció en un estallido de hojas que arrojó a su pequeño grupo con hojas, para deleite hiperactivo de Naruto, y revolvió el cabello suelto de Minato. Estiró el cuello para mirar al hombre enmascarado -si un hombre de dieciocho años realmente _era_ un hombre- y sonrió maliciosamente, complacido cuando el ojo de su hermano le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mostrar al furioso Fugaku una mirada diabólica que era claramente más mordaz que ladrar. "Seguramente no intentarás alejarme de mi hermanito, ¿verdad, Fugaku-sama?"

"¡No leas esa inmundicia en mi presencia!" El Uchiha se adelantó y su pequeño grupo siguió silenciosamente con Itachi cayendo al lado de Kakashi cuyo libro permaneció en su lugar a pesar de la amenaza.

Iba a dar un largo paseo hasta la Torre.

Jiraiya se secó la frente magullada con un trapo y se preguntó si ya era demasiado tarde para salir de esta reunión y quedar aplastado. En serio, era demasiado viejo para esta mierda. Experimental jutsus? No hay problema. Jutsus experimentales que combinaban el ADN de algunos de los hombres más poderosos que jamás hayan existido para literalmente crear un nuevo ser humano. Esa había sido una pastilla más grande de tragar. A veces, las limitaciones no controladas del mundo shinobi realmente, realmente lo pusieron de los nervios.

En el lado positivo, Hime parecía ser menos volátil y había evitado todos sus golpes, excepto un chakra lleno de codo en la frente antes. Por el momento, Tsunade estaba paseando por el piso y sensei estaba haciendo una mueca cada vez que el chakra de la rubia pechugona saltaba un poco demasiado amenazante.

Jiraiya realmente sentía por el anciano, le habían dado una lata de gusanos para que lidiara con eso, no era su culpa. Demonios, ninguna de las pruebas apuntaba a Danzo, así que esa era otra victoria para Jiraiya. Si solo esto no tuviera el hedor de Orochimaru aferrándose a él como un perro mojado. Si el hombre realmente había tratado de recuperar el chakra bijuu del lugar donde el Yondaime lo había sellado ... Jiraiya no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Pero las implicaciones de tal acción no fueron un buen augurio para Konoha.

"Bien, entonces repasemos los hechos otra vez". El dolor de cabeza de Jiraiya amenazaba con aumentar en intensidad. "Un niño que está relacionado biológicamente con Hatake Sakumo y Nidaime apareció en el pueblo sin informes de avistamientos previos. Y no se menciona su existencia o medios de entrada alternativos".

Los labios de Tsunade se tensaron pero sensei asintió una vez. "Eso es correcto."

"Dicho niño encuentra a Uzumaki Naruto y pasan una noche juntos antes de que traigas al niño Senju para que lo interroguen". Jiraiya frunció el ceño, su mente destellando a una estudiante rubia y de ojos azules que llevaba el mismo nombre. "¿Naruto ha sido revisado por genjutsu u otros métodos de coacción?"

"Hice que Uchiha Itachi discretamente revisara al niño".

"¿Un Uchiha?" La voz de Tsunade era bastante incrédula y desdeñosa.

"Absolutamente leal y tal vez uno de los shinobi más discretos y capaces que tengo, a pesar de su corta edad. Itachi fue detallista e informó que Naruto está libre de coacción".

Estas fueron buenas noticias, excepto que alguien había hecho un jinchuuriki sin atraer la atención de las naciones elementales. Tal hazaña difícilmente podía ser ignorada y los secretos de este tamaño eran condenadamente difíciles de mantener en secreto. Momentos como estos hicieron que Jiraiya se preguntara qué era exactamente lo que el Shodai Hokage había estado pensando cuando aceptó la brillante idea de su esposa de encarcelar a los bijuu dentro de las huestes humanas.

"De vuelta al tablero de dibujo", Jiraiya murmuró, alejándose cuidadosamente de Tsunade antes de que pudiera derribarlo de nuevo. "¿Entonces el chico es un jinchuuriki?"

"Sin duda." El Sandaime remarcó y Jiraiya sintió una renovada sensación de pérdida en lo profundo de él. "Obviamente, voy a necesitar que eches un vistazo al sello en algún momento y necesitaré tu red de espías para buscar discretamente información".

"Los sobrevivientes de Uzumaki no serían demasiado estirados". Jiraiya se masajeó la mandíbula pensativamente. "Haré que mis informantes estén a la búsqueda de información.

"Desearía tener más información sobre la técnica de la reencarnación utilizada para crear al niño". Jiraiya observó a Tsunade sacudirse violentamente por la meditación de sensei. "Los resultados del ADN hablan por sí mismos, pero aún siento que sabemos muy poco sobre cómo se realizó el jutsu y no sabemos si Orochimaru ha tenido acceso a la información".

Mientras Jiraiya luchaba para combatir sus dudas sobre la posibilidad de que Orochimaru tuviera ese tipo de conocimiento, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la noción irritante que rascaba la parte posterior de su cerebro era más plausible que imposible.

"¿Es posible que el chico Senju sea realmente ... _él_ ?" Jiraiya hizo hincapié en su pregunta con cautela a pesar de los sellos que protegen la habitación.

"Si la reencarnación funciona de la manera que se supone que debería hacerlo, dudo que alguna vez seamos capaces de encontrarnos sin usar un kinjutsu para probarlo". Hiruzen gruñó. "Un jutsu costoso que puede no funcionar si Orochimaru solo eliminó el chakra bijuu y nada más. Me he preguntado si el alma misma podría haber sido _suya_ también, ya que el nombre del niño es el mismo, pero esa respuesta puede estar fuera de nuestro alcance, Jiraiya Y es mucho más probable que el nombre se haya hecho como un tributo al hombre que selló a Kyuubi ".

Momentos como estos hicieron que Jiraiya deseara que cualquier locura que había inspirado a Kushina y Minato a procrear en primer lugar nunca hubiera sucedido. Era algo que Jiraiya no había admitido ante nadie, pero en privado había pensado que había sido una decisión tonta para Kushina dar a luz teniendo en cuenta los riesgos, pero había visto cuánto deseaba la pareja que había amado como un hijo y su hija. su bebé Así que Jiraiya había permanecido en silencio y ahora casi cinco años después se había aferrado a la tonta esperanza de que el alma de su antiguo alumno había regresado para otra vuelta.

 _Habla de ridículo._ _Obviamente, me he perdido demasiado de mi Minato si estoy soñando con posibilidades absurdas que no tienen ningún potencial para hacerse realidad._

"¿Quién sabe si el niño es un jinchuuriki?" Tsunade lo sorprendió al preguntar.

"Shikaku, Inoichi, Shisui, uno de mis ANBU y yo". Hiruzen golpeó una pipa fresca de tabaco en su pipa, la encendió e inhaló profundamente.

"¿Estás _seguro de_ que Danzo no lo sabe?" Jiraiya entornó los ojos.

"Difícilmente. Uno nunca puede estar seguro de nada con respecto a mi viejo amigo". Sensei parecía realmente dolido por admitir eso, pero también había una resolución en esa mirada. "Cometí el error con Naruto cuando se supo lo que había dicho ... No cometeré el mismo error con Minato. Incluso a mi edad, puedo aprender de mis errores".

"Eso es algo al menos". Jiraiya reflexionó. "Orochimaru tiene demasiados dedos en sus pies. Originalmente quería informar sobre algo más que escuché sobre él últimamente, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verificar esos rumores antes de que me llamaras".

"Orochimaru no es el punto". Tsunade pateó una silla hacia el olvido contra la pared, rociando la zona con astillas de madera y cerámica rota del desafortunado jarrón que había estado apoyado contra la pared. "¡Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí viejo! Sé lo que estás pensando y solo déjame decirte-!"

La puerta se abrió con bastante rapidez y las palabras de Tsunade murieron en su garganta y se enderezó. Entró el mismísimo patriarca Uchiha tomándose de la mano con su ahijado, definitivamente algo que Jiraiya necesitaba discutir con sensei más tarde, y el rubio inmediatamente corrió hacia el Sandaime y se arrojó en los brazos del hombre. Me dolió ver eso. Debería haber sido Minato sirviéndose de un aburrido informe de patrulla fronteriza que tomó al tigre en sus brazos. En lugar de eso, era su sensei quien, ya había pasado la etapa más importante de su vida, atascado en un trabajo que, por todos los derechos, Jiraiya o Tsunade deberían tomar; excepto que su papel como jefe de espías lo hizo una mala elección y el dolor de Tsunade la hizo se revolcaría en sus miserias autoinfligidas más tarde; preferiblemente muy lejos en los brazos de una prostituta sobrevalorada que le permitiría fingir que todo estaba realmente bien.

Enterrando su confusión emocional un día más tarde, Jiraiya miró hacia donde estaba Uchiha Mikoto mirando con ojos críticos a Tsunade. Moviéndose al siguiente, el adolescente Uchiha de antes estaba encorvado en el fondo con un niño un poco más joven que Jiraiya concluyó que asistía con los padres. Hatake Kakashi estaba parado directamente detrás del clon de Nidaime con dos manos en cada uno de los hombros del chico y una expresión en su rostro que Jiraiya recordaba haber visto el día en que encontró al niño junto al frío cadáver de su padre. Sakumo había sido uno de los buenos amigos de Jiraiya por lo que su muerte había sido una de las mayores pérdidas en la vida del Sannin, justo detrás de la deserción de Orochimaru y la muerte de Minato. Sin embargo, era peculiar para Kakashi parecer tan ... tenso sobre esta pequeña reunión. Seguramente no esperaba que le pasara algo malo al chico.

Aunque innegablemente similar a Senju Tobirama, Jiraiya seleccionó características que eran exclusivas de Hatake Sakumo en el corte de la mandíbula del niño y la forma del ojo. Cosas sutiles, pero algo que alguien que conocía al hombre podía discernir de las características. Senju Minato, el nombre de Kami dolía como una vieja herida, había inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado y el mini-Uchiha estaba susurrando algo en el oído del chico.

Jiraiya ignoró las presentaciones en su mayor parte, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza o mostrando una sonrisa descarada donde correspondía. Estaba mucho más interesado en observar desde su rincón. Shizune se había deslizado en la habitación empapada y mojada y había tomado un lugar al lado de él como el ratoncito bueno que era. Shizune había murmurado algo sobre que ANBU estaba limpiando el pequeño desastre de Tsunade y que Jiraiya tenía que dárselo a Hime, ella realmente sabía cómo elegir subordinados leales.

"Tsunade-sama". La habitación se aquietó y la esbelta niña se adelantó, se inclinó levemente frente a ella y habló con una voz suave que de alguna manera logró sonar distinguida. "Soy Senju Minato. Sandaime-sama me dijo que eres mi familia y que ahora serías tú quien se ocuparía de mí".

"¿Él hizo?" El estómago de Jiraiya se desplomó al escuchar esa cierta inflexión en el tono de la mujer rubia que era dulzura helada y desafío. Jiraiya dio un paso tenso, repentinamente solo sabiendo que algo iba a salir mal.

"Él hizo." Jiraiya observó al niño Senju tensarse, la nariz arrugada, y luego la cara de Minato se aflojó y sus ojos cayeron hacia abajo en una posición que parecía decepcionada, pero no sorprendida.

Por un segundo, los ojos de Tsunade se cerraron antes de abrirse de golpe con una mirada nebulosa parcialmente atormentada y desafiante. Tsunade estiró su cuello para dispararle a sensei una mirada casi odiosa. Jiraiya se estaba moviendo antes de notar que levantaba los pies, pero era demasiado tarde para detener las palabras que estaban dirigidas a su sensei y miró el camino del anciano, pero impactó al niño Senju más que a cualquier otra persona.

"¡Puedes olvidarlo! Encuentra a alguien más para criar al mocoso. ¡No acepto!"

Minato ya había medio esperado que esto llegara a esto. Técnicamente, había existido 25 años, 42 si contaba los años que había sido sellado con Kurama. A Minato le resultó un poco más difícil lidiar con lo irracionalmente miserable que se sintió cuando la mujer Senju boba se burló del Sandaime y lo dejó huérfano verbalmente. Había crecido solo antes y mientras Minato ya _sabía_ que Kakashi nunca permitiría que eso sucediera, todavía le dolía.

La garganta de Minato ya se había endurecido inútilmente y las lágrimas nublaron su visión, pero se controló mucho más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho un niño común y se encontró hablando antes de estar listo.

"Lo último que siempre he deseado es que alguien me engañe a alguien que no me quiere cerca". Su garganta se sentía como papel de lija y rozó sus ojos bruscamente hasta que pudo volver a se había dado vuelta, inclinando su rostro hacia él con Jiraiya acechándola justo detrás de la doctora rubia con una mano que la sujetaba en el hombro. "Cuando me enteré de que vendrías, esperaba que experimentaría lo que era el amor de una madre. Ahora sé que nunca lo haré. Ese sueño no era nada más y nada menos que eso exactamente: solo un sueño. Pero tengo mis amigos. y tengo un nuevo hermano ". Minato escuchó la respiración que Kakashi no pudo sofocar directamente detrás de él. "Te deseo suerte para encontrar algo que te haga feliz, sea lo que sea".

"Chiquillo ..." la voz de Jiraiya-sensei dijo de esa manera silenciosa y triste que Minato estaba demasiado familiarizado. Ignoró eso y el repentino y jadeante aliento del rubio Sannin, y se volvió hacia el Sandaime que estaba de pie con Naruto horrorizado en sus brazos. Netamente, Minato ofreció una pequeña reverencia al líder de la aldea.

"Hokage-sama, me iré". Minato huyó como el niño que era y que no era.

Pasó corriendo junto a sus amigos y se lanzó fuera de la oficina y descendió por el familiar conjunto de escaleras serpenteantes que eventualmente lo llevarían a la base de la torre. Golpeó la humedad una vez más reuniéndose en sus ojos y derramándose irritantemente rápido por sus mejillas. Se sentía tonto llorar por algo como esto, pero le dolía el estómago por sus emociones sacando lo mejor de él.

Aún así, Minato se encontró corriendo más rápido y subió por las laderas de la montaña Hokage hasta que pudo caer de manera segura sobre la cabeza de Tobirama. El tirón era magnético y Minato a menudo había venido allí en su infancia anterior para la soledad y el pensamiento. En ese momento, la destreza del hombre con fuinjutsu y suiton jutsu había sido inspiradora y se había dedicado a superar al hombre. Ahora, ese parecía ser su destino nuevamente en esta nueva vida.

 **'Su razonamiento se ha visto levemente afectado por su transición al cuerpo de un niño'.** _La voz de Kurama lo arrullaba incluso mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y se posó en la piedra contra el frío del viento._ **"En su mayor parte apenas notará una diferencia, pero en este momento, el estado emocional de su cuerpo está en cierto modo dictado por hormonas y otras tonterías que hacen que los niños sean tan molestos".**

 _'Me temo que.'_ _Minato susurró a su amigo, perdido en la niebla de la creación del bijuu._ _"No hay una razón para esto, pero me siento atrapado por la incertidumbre de lo que me sucederá"._ _Nunca fui tan cercano a Tsunade-sama._ _¿Por qué me importa si ella reaccionó así?_

 **'Porque las emociones no son racionales'.** _Kurama resopló._ **'¿Por qué crees que mi ira fue tan intensa durante tanto tiempo?** **Incluso como bijuu, mi enojo superó a todos los demás deseos porque es, por mucho, la más potente de las emociones.** **No tienes miedo, Minato.**

 _'¿Estoy enojado?'_ _Minato jadeó._ _'¿Eso es ... pero por qué estoy enojado?_ _No entiendo.'_

 **-Porque aunque la ira de Tsunade estaba dirigida a su sensei y a ella misma, sus palabras** _**te**_ **lastimaron** _**.**_ **Y te pillaron por sorpresa.**

 _'Sospechaba ... que Tsunade tal vez no reaccione favorablemente, pero esperaba que solo tal vez ella pudiera convencerse de cambiar'._

 **"Si te lastima de nuevo, la comeré".** _Kurama retumbó y Minato pudo sentir el odio que se filtraba de su viejo amigo._

 _'¡Kurama!'_ _Minato gritó, algo escandalizado por el aparente resentimiento del bijuu tomando forma._

 **'No seas tan mojigato conmigo, Minato'.** _Podía sentir el chakra dentro de él surgir y luego asentarse._ **Además, ¿para qué son los amigos?**

 _El gesto atravesó a Minato directamente en el corazón y sintió que dos lágrimas más le salpicaban las mejillas en el ámbito corporal, esta vez de felicidad._

 _'Yo también te amo.'_

 **'No me arrastre a su nivel'.** Minato leyó fácilmente la vergüenza en la reacción de su amigo y se rió felizmente. **'Niño.** **Unas pocas cosas.** **Sasuke está a punto de llegar y siento que el copia-nin no se queda atrás.** **Pero cuidado ... Siento que alguien de las sombras te está mirando.** **La intención no es hostil, pero se siente mal.** **Sospecho que es un sensor particularmente hábil.**

 _'Danzo'._ _Minato siseó, la mente corriendo furiosamente._ _Minato se había vuelto complaciente si el hombre lo estaba espiando con éxito otra vez._ _Él necesitaba entrenar un poco más._ _'Tiene que ser uno de sus hombres'._

 **'Tendremos que estar más atentos a partir de ahora'.** _Kurama retumbó._ **'Ve ahora.'**

Los pasos de Sasuke eran fuertes y enojados detrás de él. El otro muchacho se dejó caer junto a él con un chakra que silbó como una tormenta contenida e iracunda.

"Vienes a casa con nosotros".

"Probablemente." Minato estuvo de acuerdo, sintiendo el frío viento refrescar sus mejillas húmedas y cerrar los ojos por un momento.

"Estaba enojado hoy cuando vi lo horrible que las personas trataban a Naruto". Sasuke dijo las palabras como si las estuviera saboreando. "Los odiaba. Siento lo mismo ahora que entonces".

"La gente dice cosas que no quieren decir cuando están sufriendo". Minato eligió sus palabras con cuidado. El joven cansado e inestable que había tomado parte en su resurrección inicial era un recordatorio constante de cómo el camino equivocado o las palabras equivocadas podían llevar a una persona por mal camino. "Gracias por venir a verme. Significa mucho".

Minato chilló cuando Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él una vez desde atrás y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba temblando. Por un segundo, estuvo seguro de que era solo un dolor compartido, pero el silbido de la ira distorsionó esa ilusión.

"Eres importante para mí. Incluso ese dobe es importante. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero de ahora en adelante los protegeré. Lo prometo".

"Sasuke ..." La declaración fue atrevida y nada más que la promesa entre los amigos de la infancia, pero calmó a Minato en gran medida. "Todos nos protegeremos unos a otros. Para eso están los amigos".

"Sí."

Sasuke se había retirado después de un momento y la pareja ahora estaba sentada amigablemente uno al lado del otro. Shisui había estado anormalmente callado y su mano se movió más de una vez por su bolsa kunai. Minato sospecha que Shisui había detectado al amigo de Danzo porque Kurama había confirmado que la presencia de su observador había desaparecido después de que notaron un parpadeo de Sharingan escaneando las inmediaciones.

La luz de la luna brillaba con un brillo poderoso cuando la sombra de Kakashi cayó sobre él. Minato podía sentir la vacilación de su hermano a pesar del hecho de que mecánicamente se dejó caer en cuclillas junto a él. Sin duda, la forma incómoda de su antiguo alumno de tratar de ser comprensivo a pesar de que el hombre no tenía ningún conocimiento instintivo. Un genio incomparable que no comprendía ninguno de los matices emocionales más sutiles más allá de los juegos de manipulación.

Minato prometió enseñarle al otro hombre y extendió la mano sin mirar y agarró la mano de Kakashi. Con un tirón firme, tenía al otro hombre sentado junto a él. Inseguro, se estremeció contra el frío antes de darse la vuelta y meterse en el regazo del hombre. Kakashi se había congelado como una estatua, pero de todos modos le permitió a Minato manipular sus brazos para rodearlo. Satisfecho, se reclinó contra un hombro huesudo y se relajó de nuevo.

"Cachorro." Kakashi vaciló después de una sola palabra y el corazón tan cerca de su oreja corrió notablemente rápido.

"Está bien, aniki". Minato se acurrucó felizmente con la calidez del cuerpo más grande. "Sé que no me abandonarás. Ahora estoy bien. Puedes relajarte".

Kakashi se calmó después de eso y su ritmo cardíaco pareció pacificado por el momento. Desde fuera hacia un lado, Shisui había hecho un ruido escandalizado mientras Sasuke intimidaba a Itachi en una posición similar.

Todo estaba seguro de funcionar. Los hermanos pequeños estaban siendo cuidados por el anciano. Y la elección de Tsunade se dejaría al Sannin para elegir un curso de acción.

Tsunade no recordaba un día que hubiera pasado de una manera tan humillante. Hubo innumerables heridas en su vida, pero siempre había existido una corriente oculta no deseada, pero comprensiva, que existía entre las personas que la rodeaban. Nada de la empatía anterior existía en la compañía actual de Tsunade a menos que ella contara a Jiraiya. Nunca antes había tenido hogar, no importaba cuánto condenase a Konoha a alguien que la escuchara, la hacía sentir como una extraña. Pero no había duda de que las emociones corrían desenfrenadas entre los shinobis reunidos: Tsunade estaba en territorio hostil.

Tsunade había hecho lo que siempre hacía cuando se molestaba. Atacó al objetivo más fácil y esta vez el daño fue imposible de calcular. Cuando vio por primera vez a Senju Minato en la calle, su corazón se había calmado y tenía una alegría retorcida y pánico. Su único pensamiento como sensei le había explicado minuciosamente que la situación había sido distanciarse; si ella no se apegara al niño, el dolor de perderlo algún día sería como perder a un extraño. Entonces, ella endureció su corazón y cuando el chico, que tenía un parecido tan sorprendente con Tobirama, se acercó a ella, los pensamientos de Tsunade fueron solo por la injusticia que la vida siguió diciéndole. Su familia había perecido uno por uno en el campo de batalla hasta que todo lo que quedaba era una extravagante construcción de clan con habitaciones vacías y un impresionante cementerio. Ella había visto la luz dejar los ojos de aquellos que amaba y pensó para sí misma, "seguramente este niño sería simplemente otro cuerpo devuelto a mí en un pergamino". Tsunade no lo soportaría de nuevo. ¡Ella no pudo!

Y entonces Tsunade permitió que su descaro, su enojo guiara sus acciones y arremetiera; en sensei, en Jiraiya, y en la maldita aldea que le había quitado todo. Y cuando vio _esa expresión_ en la cara de niño, Tsunade sintió que algo se rompía dentro de su corazón cuidadosamente cuidado y cuando el niño, cuando Minato, escapó. No, cuando huyó de _ella_ , sintió que una parte de ella estaba muriendo de nuevo.

 _Tsunade había retrocedido como golpeada al ver a Senju Minato huyendo de la habitación, huyendo de ella, que era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que respirar antes de que el pánico invadiera sus pensamientos._

 _El mocoso Uchiha escupió algo que era positivamente venenoso e indescifrable antes de salir de la torre como si sus talones estuvieran ardiendo._ _No medio momento después, los adolescentes Uchiha estaban persiguiéndolos, pero no antes de que el que tenía el corte de pelo malo se detuviera para empalar al rubio con una mirada rebosante de tan asombrosa decepción._

 _Interiormente, Tsunade rezó para que nadie más dijera algo porque ya se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido._ _La suerte no era un aspecto de la sangre Senju que favorecía a Tsunade._

 _El aprendiz de Namikaze había entrado en su espacio por un momento pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlo._ _El acero de lomo recto en la voz lo identificó como un individuo con el que no se podía jugar, pero era una cantidad verdaderamente sangrienta de intención asesina dirigida exclusivamente a ella que le recordaba a Tsunade por qué Hatake Sakumo había sido tan aterrador._ _El hijo de Sakumo tampoco decepcionó: por primera vez en casi una década, Tsunade temía por su vida._

 _"Quienes abandonan a sus camaradas son peores que la basura"._ _Su barbilla se volvió sin su consentimiento y miró fijamente al ojo del hombre que bien podría ofrecer una sentencia de muerte."Conozco tu historia, Tsunade"._ _La forma audaz de la dirección se unió a un desagradable gruñido._ _"Déjame darte un consejo amistoso. Fallé a todas las personas que realmente cuidaba. Todos murieron y no pude hacer nada. Soy la última persona que tiene algún negocio con ese chico. Estoy demasiado roto y Soy un caparazón de la persona que solía ser, pero no me rendiré. No lo abandonaré. Si te alejas del pueblo y de mi otouto, sabes que habrás hecho un enemigo en mí y no eres compañero de la hoja "._

 _Tsunade hizo un movimiento brusco hacia adelante que fue abortado cuando Jiraiya la agarró de nuevo con un movimiento suave y practicado._ _Ella quería gritarle a Hatake mientras desaparecía en un remolino de hojas._ _Ella quería golpearlo para que sintiera algo más que la miseria y la necesidad de llorar._ _Pero el hombre era como ella y había experimentado dolor como ella._ _Excepto que él era más fuerte que ella._ _Aquí estaba ella, la mujer más fuerte que había, y mucho más débil que ese espantapájaros que prometía venganza y asesinato._

 _"¿Qué coño es tu problema, estúpida, vieja bruja ?!"_

 _El insulto pareció sacarla de su estupor y Tsunade está mirando al mocoso de Namikaze que había aparecido directamente frente a ella._

 _"¡Naruto!"_ _Oyó que sensei se ahogaba y que tenía que ser Uchiha Mikoto gritándole al chico._

 _"Todo lo que Minato-chan ha dicho sobre ti es bueno"._ _Fugaku había aparecido junto a la rubia y estaba alcanzando su hombro solo por el mocoso bigotudo para encogerse de hombros enojado y empezar a gritar tan fuerte que Tsunade sintió pedazos de baba pegándose a su busto._ _"Se supone que eres un luchador increíble, un médico y un héroe de guerra. Un héroe. Tu familia está muerta y lo primero que haces cuando descubres que uno de ellos está vivo es ... tratarlo como basura. Ese Kakashi -teme tiene razón. ¡Estás abandonando a tu familia! ¡Eres una bruja vieja! ¡Odio a las personas como tú! ¡Nunca aprecias lo que tienes! ¡Nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti!_

 _'Duele demasiado pensar en otras personas._ _¿Qué me ha dado el amor jamás, excepto el dolor?_

 _"Naruto kun."_ _Esta vez, Tsunade observó con una sensación de terror mezclado con alivio cuando la furiosa rubia fue atrapada en los brazos de la Cabeza del Clan Uchiha._ _Para su sorpresa, notó lágrimas que fluían libremente por la cara bronceada junto con mocos y otras cosas._ _Sin embargo, el hombre rígido presionó la cara del niño llorando contra su hombro._ _"Creo que es hora de que tengamos una discusión sobre la postura de nuestro Clan sobre la asociación con personajes indeseables. Sandaime-sama, me llevo a mi hijo a casa"._

 _"Tou-san"._ _El chico rubio gimió cuando lo sacaban de la oficina._ _"¡No es justo! ¡La odio! ¡No es justo!"_

 _"Hokage-sama, nuestra casa sigue estando disponible para Minato-kun"._ _Uchiha Mikoto se inclinó y se volvió hacia ella y levantó un puño que temblaba amenazadoramente._ _"Puede que no tenga tu fuerza física y no soy Sannin, pero no soy fácil de convencer. Junta tu mierda o te haré desear haberlo hecho"._

Ahora Tsunade estaba sentada en una silla, sosteniendo una taza que Shizune preocupada había presionado en sus entumecidas manos, e ignoró las miradas preocupadas de los tres individuos que se movían.

"Shizune-san, ha sido una noche larga. ¿Por qué no te tomas a Tonton e vas a relajarte?" Ella vio a su sensei levantar una mano para detener las protestas de la otra mujer. "Sé que te importa Tsunade-chan, pero debes saber que Jiraiya y yo nunca le causaríamos sufrimiento adicional intencionalmente y que nos preocupamos por ella más de lo que Tsunade se da cuenta".

En lugar de hacer que se sintiera mejor, la declaración del anciano agravó su sufrimiento y su dolor de cabeza le golpeó más fuerte en la cabeza. Durante tantos años se había ofendido por este hombre por haber enviado a sus seres queridos en misiones de las que nunca regresaron. Y ese mismo hombre al que tanto maldecía estaba aquí defendiéndola.

"Tsunade-sama". Shizune la estaba llamando. Si quedaba una persona que Tsunade no quería decepcionar, era Shizune; volvió a concentrarse en la niña que se mordía el labio y parecía casi indecisa con una mano que se estiraba hacia ella.

"Está bien, Shizune". Estaba realmente lejos de estar bien, pero Tsunade era mejor con la negación que con las verdades de todos modos. Contuvo el temblor en su voz y sintió que la piel de sus palmas se rasgaba de sus uñas. "Iré a buscarte dentro de un rato. Continúa".

 _Ve a disfrutar de este lugar antes de que nos vayamos._ _Ve antes de volver a vagar de pueblo en pueblo._ _Ve antes de recordar que has abandonado tu juventud y tu vida para seguirme porque ... porque no puedo dejarlo ir._ _Y no sé si alguna vez estaré listo._

"¿Recuerdas el día en que murió tu abuelo?" La perilla apenas hizo clic en su lugar antes de que se formulara la pregunta.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Tsunade respondió con enojo mientras recordaba el día en que su abuelo apareció con un grupo de shinobis sin rostro que llevaban el cuerpo frío de un hombre que amaba. "Fue la única vez que vi a mi abuela caer en desgracia. Lloró a veces, pero nada como la muerte de mi abuelo".

"Tu no estas equivocado." Su sensei se sentó junto a ella y se tensó un poco antes de relajarse. "Pero recuerdo ese día por lo que tu _padre_ me dijo".

Contra su voluntad, Tsunade sintió curiosidad por su padre, Senju Keito. El hombre había muerto pocos años después del nacimiento de Nawaki y su recuerdo del hombre era borroso en el mejor de los casos. Era extraño que el recuerdo de su pequeño abuelo por parte de un niño pequeño eclipsara tanto a un hombre que compartía más comidas, más días de entrenamiento temprano y más años con ella. Tsunade no había pensado en el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos dorados que se derrumbó cuando ella le hizo un puchero y guardó toda su risa para Nawaki solo. Tsunade recordaba haber estado molesta cuando el hombre murió, pero su dolor había cedido a la amargura cuando parecía vestir de negro cada vez más y la lista de miembros muertos del Clan creció hasta que no quedó nadie más. Y su padre era solo otro nombre en una losa de piedra.

"No recuerdo mucho de él". Tsunade pronunció las palabras y se sintió apenada por la verdad en ellos. "Solo recuerdo un desfile de funerales sin fin. Recuerdo cuando era necesario que los Senju tuvieran docenas de hogares para acomodar a todas nuestras familias. Y recuerdo que parecía que cada semana había una persona menos hasta que todo estaba tranquilo. y no quedaba nada excepto edificios vacíos ".

Jiraiya apretó su mano junto a ella, pero Tsunade vio las líneas escarpadas de la frente de sensei unidas. El declive del Senju fue muy parecido a la caída de Uzushiogakure. La única diferencia era que los Uzumaki fueron aniquilados en un solo asalto y se salvaron de la horrible y gradual muerte que cobró la totalidad de la población Senju superviviente.

"Tu padre era un habilidoso shinobi. Aunque nunca alcanzó la fama o el éxito de sus padres". Algo que ella ya sabía, pero no se molestó en señalar. "Pero cuando expresé mis condolencias por la muerte de Hashirama-sama, nunca olvidaré lo que tu padre me dijo. Y siento que ahora es el momento de que escuches sus palabras para que puedas encontrar consuelo en ellas".

¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso? Su padre era básicamente una nota al pie en su vida.

"¿Que dijo el?" Jiraiya preguntó por ella. El hombre era más confiable que nadie y Tsunade silenciosamente le agradeció al hombre por hacer la investigación.

"Me dijo que me había perdido el objetivo por completo". El Sandaime se rió en voz alta y sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba, haciendo que la cara envejecida adquiriera un vigor renovado. "Las palabras de Keito-san para mí fueron: 'Mi padre murió para que mi Tsunade-chan pueda tener una vida. Entonces, que nuestra gente tenga una vida. No puedo ser egoísta y desear un resultado diferente cuando conozco otro curso de acción puede paralizar la próxima generación. Es muy probable que llegue un día en que no regrese de una misión. No temo mi final porque en la muerte puedo salvar más vidas que las mías. Mi padre podría haber vivido, pero eligió creer que su vida no valía el costo de otros mil. Así que no lamente que mi padre haya muerto, Sarutobi-san. Mi padre murió en sus propios términos y puedo prometerle que dejó esta vida sonriendo . ' Las palabras de tu padre se quedaron conmigo y nunca las he olvidado en todos estos años ".

"¿De qué sirven las palabras de un hombre muerto?" Tsunade respondió, sintiéndose como un animal atrapado en un rincón y no muy seguro de cómo lidiar con el legado de su padre que era malditamente infierno.

"Todavía estás vivo, Tsunade".

La golpeó como un cubo de agua helada y se sacudió de golpe.

 _Porque todavía estoy vivo?_

"Sé que estás sufriendo, Tsunade. Pero tú no eres el único que ha perdido personas". Tsunade se frotó los ojos crudos con el dorso de la mano y reprimió un sonido. "Y nunca has tenido que estar realmente solo. Como tu mentor, sentí tu sufrimiento como si fuera el mío y me sentí impotente para aliviar tus heridas. Incluso cuando te alejaste de nosotros, te apoyé. Lo racionalicé contando yo mismo que necesitabas tiempo para sanar. Pero ahora, veo que fui egoísta al permitirte irte ".

"Tenía que irme". De hecho, estaba ansiosa por comenzar a correr tan rápido como podía en una dirección que estaba en cualquier lugar, excepto donde estaba en ese momento.

"Y eso es todo, Tsunade". Hubo remordimiento infundido en esas palabras y una lágrima solitaria cayó del ojo de Kami de Shinobi antes de que una máscara de hierro volviera a la cara del hombre y su mirada sacudió a Tsunade hasta su corazón. Había poder allí. Y hubo una intención. "Te amo como una hija y te fallé porque te dejo escapar de tu dolor en lugar de aprender a manejar tu trauma. Tu crecimiento emocional se ha visto atrofiado por tu obstinación y mi disposición a hacer la vista gorda".

"Soy el mejor médico del mundo". El impulso repentino, no, la necesidad de defenderse surgió a la superficie. "¿Crees que no sabría si algo andaba mal? Te lo aseguro, estoy en la mejor salud y cualquier daño a mi hígado se ve mitigado por mis propios talentos excepcionales. Estoy perfectamente bien y-"

"Tsunade". El aire se vio repentinamente estrangulado por una afluencia de asesinatos a su lado y su mandíbula cayó cuando se giró para mirar a Jiraiya. Normalmente su mayor partidario, no había atisbo del torpe y pervertido residente de hoy. El hombre era todo negocio e irradiaba peligro y amenaza.

Y todo estaba dirigido a ella.

"Siempre he sido tu mejor defensor porque entiendo por lo que estás pasando". Tsunade sintió el impulso de huir de nuevo, pero quedó atrapada en su lugar como una mariposa indefensa. "Pero ya es suficiente. Sensei tiene razón. Tsuna, es hora de que vengas a casa".

"No puedo". Ella se atragantó, pero fue más alarmante escuchar que ella no había dicho un absoluto no. Oh Dioses ... ¿y si su sensei tenía razón desde el principio? ¿Y si ella _estaba_ atrofiada emocionalmente?

"Vas a." Jiraiya sonaba feroz e irradiaba mucha más autoridad de la que jamás soñó Orochimaru. "Y me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario".

"Jiraiya". Sarutobi intervino en advertencia pero Jiraiya rechazó la protesta del anciano como si fuera una mosca.

"Si quieres que Tsunade venga a casa, mi red de espías puede quedar desatendida por un tiempo". Jiraiya la agarró por las muñecas y la arrastró hacia arriba, lo cual ella siguió, ya que ella no tenía exactamente otra opción, solo se sentía un poco temblorosa. "Ahora, vamos a ir a ver a ese niño que te voló".

"¡No puedo!" Su miedo había vuelto, creciendo con la misma potencia que su miedo a la sangre.

"Usted puede." Jiraiya sonrió y ella saltó cuando el hombre comenzó a frotar círculos en el dorso de sus manos. "Sé lo que significaba para ti tu familia. Y tienes dos hijos de tu sangre que te necesitan ahora. Aunque apostaría a que el mocoso de Kushina va a ser difícil de arreglar".

"El pequeño mocoso me llamó viejo". Los labios de Tsunade se crisparon y sus doloridos ojos volvieron a arder y ella los cerró y vio el desfile de sombras caídas desfilar por su mente. "No sé si mi corazón está en esto, Jiraiya. He escuchado lo que tú y sensei han dicho y lo entiendo, pero no creo que pueda ser esa persona que quieres que sea. Estoy ni siquiera la persona que mi padre hubiera querido que yo fuera. Ella ya no existe ".

"Por supuesto no." La seriedad de Jiraiya _nuevamente la_ tomó por sorpresa. "Cada experiencia y cada pérdida nos rehacen a algo diferente. Pero también estás equivocado. Todavía eres Senju Tsunade, solo eres una encarnación evolucionada de ella".

"Espero que no estés implicando nada". Usar el humor fue solo otra táctica de demora. Jiraiya lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Sensei lo sabía. El mundo la odiaba.

"Nunca, Hime". Las cejas de Jiraiya se movieron sugestivamente, pero las líneas alrededor de la boca del hombre se mantuvieron firmes y las manos que la abrazaban nunca se desviaron. "Pero voy a sacarte para ver a ese mocoso y que te llevaré por algo en uno de mis lugares favoritos".

"Todavía no he aceptado nada". Tsunade recuperó algo de sí misma y se enderezó.

"Pero lo harás." Las palabras de Sarutobi-sensei eran ligeras y conllevaban una medida de amenaza que Tsunade entendió que era demasiado real. Y ella se sintió ... aliviada. ¿Cómo eso tiene sentido? "Ve a ver al chico ahora, pero espero que los dos vuelvan a escuchar para discutir los términos de un nuevo acuerdo antes de la medianoche. Senju Minato permanecerá bajo la custodia del Clan Uchiha hasta nuevo aviso".

Tsunade hizo un sonido de dolor y frunció el ceño ante la mirada compartida entre los dos conspiradores y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si le molestaba un poco que los antiguos enemigos de su Clan estuvieran cuidando al niño? No significaba nada.

"Tsunade, ¿te arrepientes de haber conocido a Dan?"

"¿Cómo puedes preguntarme tal cosa?" Arremetiendo rápidamente, estaba medio consciente de la lucha de ANBU, el movimiento de Sarutobi, y el delicioso gemido de la madera que se doblaba y rompía en un millón de fragmentos de madera hasta que quedaban pocas astillas.

"¿Vos si?" El anciano la miró calculadoramente mientras jadeaba y ANBU retrocedía con una deliberada muestra de renuencia, sus rostros enmascarados taladraban un agujero en su frente.

"¡Por supuesto no!" Ahora ella solo estaba frustrada, enojada y afligida. "¡Él era el amor de mi vida! ¡Hubiera muerto por él! ¡Hubiera comerciado lugares en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si hubiera podido!"

"¿Dan te reconocería?"

Ella se echó hacia atrás como si le hubieran abofeteado.

"Me estás chantajeando". La pelea desapareció de ella y ya podía imaginarse la mirada decepcionada en la cara de Dan si él pudiera verla ahora.

"No, Tsunade". El Sandaime frunció el ceño. "Te estoy recordando que alguien que apreciabas sobre todos los demás querría que fueras feliz".

"Jiraiya ... vamos a terminar con esta farsa". Tsunade miró al piso. "Hatake me lo va a intentar".

"Ese chico es todo ladrido y sin mordiscos". Jiraiya desestimó sus preocupaciones demasiado casualmente considerando la cantidad de intención de matar que ese niño había proyectado.

"¿No es él uno de los principales expertos en asesinatos del pueblo?"

"¡Relajarse!" Algunas de las bravatas contagiosas de Jiraiya se filtraron en su humor y el hombre se movió con un poco de arrogancia en sus pasos. "¡Eres uno de los Sannin! Podrías derribarlo con un solo movimiento de tus hermosos dedos".

Fue mal ejecutado, cursi, y definitivamente _no_ debería haberla hecho sentir mejor: excepto que sí. Tsunade ya podía sentir que su espíritu se levantaba.

"Soy uno de los Sannin".

 _Soy uno de los Sannin._ _Mis camaradas y yo nivelamos campos de batalla y eliminamos batallones._ _Y tal vez, solo tal vez, Sarutobi-sensei no estaba equivocado sobre todo._ _Todo lo que hice fue huir del miedo a mi pasado y a los recuerdos que tengo._ _Dan puede ver un parecido físico, pero no reconocería a la anciana amargada en que me he convertido._ _El hijo de Kushina podría haber estado en algo._ _Realmente me he comportado como una anciana._

 _No sobreviviré a otra pérdida ... pero tal vez sea hora de volver a intentarlo._

Antes de que Tsunade tuviera tiempo de reflexionar sobre el asunto, Jiraiya había deslizado su brazo alrededor de ella y se fueron con un zumbido de chakra. Instantáneamente parpadeó cuando sus ojos automáticamente comenzaron a ajustarse a la luz de la luna en lugar de la luz artificial de la oficina y le tomó dos segundos reconocer las corrientes de viento, la falta de edificios inmediatos y la vista. _Tendría_ que ser la efigie de su abuelo que aterrizaron.

Y un crédito a la destreza de Jiraiya como espía, Tsunade solo tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver los monumentos de otros ocupantes. Senju Minato estaba acurrucado en los brazos del niño Hatake, parecía adormilado, pero curioso. Hatake Kakashi parecía incómodo y se abstuvo de ofrecer un saludo, pero en cambio mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en donde ella estaba parada como un perro guardián sobreprotector. Más allá del pequeño dúo, el más joven de los Uchiha estaba enojado con su propio hermano y había algunos susurros furiosos que Tsunade estaba agradecida de que no pudiera.

Esto no iba a ser facil. Y nunca había tenido la mejor relación con los niños. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

 _Si solo pudiera desaparecer sin odiarme más de lo que ya hago ..._

"Mira chico", miró alrededor impotente, encontrando solo observación reservada en los niños Uchiha mayores, asesinato completo en el más joven, y una mirada neutral pero analítica en la cara de Minato que le recordaba demasiado a Tobirama-oji. ¿Cómo comenzó la gente conversaciones como estas de todos modos? Y las disculpas fueron ... por política, algo que nunca dio. Nunca.

 _¿Que se supone que debo decir?_ _Si Dan estuviera aquí ... él sabría qué hacer._ _Incluso Orochimaru sería más ayuda que ese inútil pervertido con el que estoy cargado._ _¿Y por qué demonios incluso accedí a hacer esto?_ _Ah, claro, no lo hice!_

Al parecer, la melancolía tenía sus ventajas porque un segundo después, sintió que una mano tiraba de la suya bruscamente y miró al niño Senju mirándola con tanta compasión que Tsunade se sintió peor que cuando había llegado.

"Sé que lo sientes". La niña habló suavemente, su cuerpo la traicionó con otro ataque de temblor; de verdad, Tsunade odiaba sus debilidades más que cualquier otra persona. Ella necesitaba salir de aquí. "Y puedo decir que probablemente tengas miedo y probablemente todo sea mucho para asimilar. Y está bien. Te perdono y ... cuando estés listo, podremos conocernos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Y finalmente, la voz en su cabeza finalmente fue benditamente _silenciosa._ Y la ausencia trajo consigo una dosis de claridad que había estado perdida durante toda la noche.

Un segundo después, un conjunto de brazos envolvió su muslo superior en un gesto totalmente platónico y lleno de vida. Con un sollozo y un dolor de cabeza que regresa, Tsunade se dejó caer y abrazó al niño pequeño por todo lo que valía. _De esto_ era de lo que sensei había estado hablando. Hubo una oleada de euforia y un momento en el que sus tristezas, aunque no olvidadas, se atenuaron y su corazón latió y ella sintió algo cálido que se atemperaba con un recuerdo agridulce.

Este chico era algo que había perdido y volver a encontrarlo era lo más doloroso del mundo. Porque redescubrir a quién se sentía como agonía, pérdida y alegría trémula.

Minato le devolvió el abrazo y no se quejó, a pesar de que debió de tener dificultad para respirar por lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando. Parecía imposible dejarlo ir y Tsunade lloró por una sensación de alivio abrumador.

"Está bien llorar". Esa pequeña voz dijo en su oído. "Volver a casa es bastante sorprendente, ¿no?"

¿Cómo podría alguien tan pequeño entender tanto? Tsunade apretó al chico y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran. Esta vez, en lugar de una tristeza profunda, sintió que estaba sanando los lugares que incluso sus mejores técnicas médicas no habían logrado alcanzar.

 _Padre, estoy listo para intentarlo de nuevo._ _Creo ... una vez más._ _Puedo intentarlo una vez más._

Jiraiya necesitaba un trago seguido de una tarde de alto estrés de asomarse para calmar sus doloridos nervios. Este viaje en montaña rusa de altas y bajas se estaba volviendo demasiado agotador.

Tsunade se había reconciliado con su nuevo miembro de la familia y ese había sido un momento de humildad cuando sintió que la mortalidad se mantenía a raya por un milagro de carne y un momento en que el pequeño tigre se veía a unas pocas tonalidades de la sofocación en el seno de Tsunade, y ¡qué muerte más hermosa sería esa! A pesar del misterio que rodea a Senju Minato, Jiraiya estaría eternamente agradecido con el niño por existir debido a lo que el niño había hecho por la mujer que amaba.Jiraiya había sido testigo de cómo todo el ser de Tsunade se transformó cuando esa niña envolvió sus delgados brazos a su alrededor. Los ojos marrones dorados se habían inundado repentinamente con la maravilla hechizante de una madre que contemplaba a su primer hijo y sucumbía a los términos incondicionales del amor.

Jiraiya sabía que este era solo el primer paso. Tsunade tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de que ella volviera a estar bien, pero podía ver la chispa que había desaparecido de los ojos de Hime. ¡Las cosas estaban mejorando!

Jiraiya no era tonto al contrario de la persona que llevaba frente a la mayoría de la población. Sensei estaría asignando a Tsunade a alguien con experiencia en salud mental. Sin duda uno de los miembros más talentosos del Yamanaka o dios los ayuda, un profesional de salud mental de Nara. Obviamente, lograr que Tsunade asistiera a estas reuniones sería una verdadera perra, pero Jiraiya tenía algunas ideas. Y si todo lo demás falla, Tsunade nunca pudo resistir una buena apuesta.

De cualquier manera, décadas de bebida y adicción iban a ser un desafío propio además de los problemas que habían tenido con la mujer desde su nacimiento. Las siguientes semanas no iban a ser agradables para Jiraiya. O sensei. O el pobre desgraciado que asignaron como el terapeuta de Tsunade.

Y sin embargo ... mirando hacia donde estaba Hatake Kakashi junto a los chicos de Uchiha, el más joven parecía haber tragado un limón, Jiraiya sintió que otro frente de batalla había sido pasado por alto. O tal vez sería más apropiado suponer que se había creado otra batalla. Porque quizás no conociera a Kakashi de la forma en que había conocido a Sakumo, pero Jiraiya conocía esa cara.

La terapia iba a ser canicas fáciles, el mayor obstáculo que Hime tenía sería Hatake Kakashi.

Mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba el grupo, Jiraiya agitó una mano enguantada hacia el grupo. El mocoso Uchiha resopló e intentó parecer duro e ignoró su presencia por completo.

"Jiraiya-sama". La formalidad provenía del heredero Uchiha y era increíblemente amable, pero incluso Jiraiya no podía leer bien al niño.

"Estoy sorprendido de que no hayan venido a casa". Jiraiya se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Bastante seguro de que tus padres se llevaron a Naruto a casa con ellos. Me sorprende que ustedes no siguieran el ejemplo".

El chico mayor se burló y cruzó sus brazos en una pose casi reflejada del chico más joven.

"Sasuke-chan estaba preocupado".

"Con buena razón." El pequeño Uchiha volvió a chasquear y miró implacablemente a la espalda de Tsunade, donde la pareja seguía abrazándose e intercambiando algunas palabras.

"Estoy orgulloso de la preocupación de otouto por sus amigos". Uchiha Itachi habló sin ninguna inflexión aferrada a su voz y Jiraiya reflexionó si sería prudente tratar de tomar prestado el Uchiha para el trabajo de reconocimiento. Con un poco de influencia polaca y corruptora, ese niño sería oro. "Pero Sasuke necesita recordar que la realidad rara vez es tan simple. Debemos mirar más allá de las falacias obvias si-"

"Itachi, Sasuke tiene casi cinco años, pero eso significa que solo piensa como un niño de cinco años y no es tan antiguo y misterioso como tú". El viejo Uchiha realmente esbozó una sonrisa y las cejas de Jiraiya se alzaron hacia arriba. "Eso también significa que se supone que es malo".

Jiraiya vio al squirt Uchiha intentar y asaltar al adolescente Uchiha solo para que el pequeño terminara con una llave de cabeza. Riéndose suavemente, volvió a mirar a la cara de Kakashi. El resentimiento no parecía tan fuerte, pero definitivamente había una columna vertebral en ese chico.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" Deliberadamente mantuvo su voz en silencio para evitar que las palabras llegaran a donde estaba Tsunade.

"Hmm, me pregunto sobre eso". Kakashi murmuró misteriosamente. "Shisui"

El chico reaccionó con brusca atención, moviendo a Sasuke con él, y Jiraiya se preguntó si ANBU ya había hecho estallar al chico. No era algo inaudito, pero la edad era rara en Konoha.

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo algo que tengo que hacer. Asegúrate de que Minato regrese al Compuesto Uchiha de manera segura".

"Lo haremos."La respuesta vino del Uchiha más pequeño y eso pareció darle una pausa al Hatake. El enmascarado se acercó y alborotó el cabello de Sasuke con una mano.

"Gracias, Sasuke".

Con eso, Hatake Kakashi desapareció de la vista y Jiraiya se quedó reflexionando sobre el críptico intercambio. Su información era demasiado incompleta como para llegar a ninguna conclusión, pero había una cosa de la que Jiraiya estaba absolutamente seguro.

Hatake Kakashi iba a ser un problema.

Kakashi observó a su hermanito acurrucarse con más fuerza en su almohada con un brazo extendido alrededor del peluche. Naruto estaba babeando sobre su sapo relleno y solo gruñó cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta, tomando la almohada de Naruto con él. Otro futón más pequeño en la esquina tenía a Itachi durmiendo. Uchiha Shisui estaba sentado en la ventana mirando las estrellas sin descanso. De tanto en tanto, el adolescente fruncía el ceño y buscaba en los tejados, pero Kakashi no era un capitán de ANBU por nada y un sospechoso Shisui no tenía nada en Kakashi cuando no quería que lo vieran.

Después de un momento, se retiró de su posición y saltó a través de los tejados metódicamente hacia el lado oriental de la aldea. A pesar de no haber venido por aquí en años, los pies de Kakashi recordaban instintivamente los caminos de la niñez y apenas le tomaba tiempo caer sobre el dilapidado porche que se hundía de forma contundente bajo su peso por el daño causado por el agua.

Sin hacer ruido, Kakashi desmontó la protección del sello que parpadeaba por breves momentos antes de desvanecerse con apenas una chispa. Parecía que el chakra en la matriz de sellado era casi inútil después de tantos años sin mantenimiento.

Kakashi anhelaba ponerse su máscara ANBU, pero cuanto antes confrontara sus miedos más rápido terminaría esto. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y la luz se estiró en el interior para mostrar el suelo polvoriento y el brillo de los ojos rojos que desaparecieron rápidamente de la vista. El interior era un poco mejor con gotas de humedad cayendo de un techo que había visto días mejores. Las ventanas parecían haber perdido sus persianas algunos años antes y los muebles apestaban a moho.

Kakashi ignoró todo esto y caminó por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso de tablas de suelo caídas, y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padre. La habitación en sí tenía el mobiliario básico, pero carecía de objetos personales que Kakashi mismo se había quitado antes de sellar el lugar y dejarlo hace tantos años. Afortunadamente, el hedor de la muerte se había desvanecido hace mucho tiempo e incluso las manchas habían desaparecido, pero Kakashi cayó de rodillas en el lugar exacto que había hecho, así que la última vez que puso un pie en el Compuesto del Clan Hatake.

"Tou-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo". Kakashi cerró los ojos, perdido en sus pensamientos. "He estado amargado por tu muerte durante mucho tiempo. Me había convencido de que te odiaba, pero ese nunca fue el problema. El problema fue que te quería tanto que tuve problemas para entender cómo podrías elegir a tus camaradas. la misión, pero no podrías elegirme por encima del odio del aldeano, pero creo que ahora lo entiendo ".

Extendiendo la mano, Kakashi tocó el lugar donde la cabeza de su padre había descansado por última vez. Apenas perceptible, encajado en una grieta en el suelo había un cabello plateado y fibroso. Al arrancarlo, se lo llevó a su nariz enmascarada y aspiró un olor que no era e imaginó la cara de su padre antes de que el mundo se volviera contra él.

"Te amo, tou-san". Kakashi dejó que el cabello cayera nuevamente al piso. "Y yo te perdono".

Kakashi se levantó lentamente y se retiró de la habitación de su padre. Los extremos de su nariz se estremecieron cuando un olor a menta se infiltró en las afueras de la casa y Kakashi se deslizó afuera en la oscuridad, donde un compañero enmascarado permanecía rígido y parecía increíblemente incómodo.

"¡Taichou!"El hombre ofreció un saludo rápido y se movió cautelosamente. Kakashi sintió una rara sonrisa en su rostro. Sin duda, su kohai anticipaba algún tipo de ejercicio nocturno o escenario de entrenamiento. No estaría fuera de lugar que Kakashi hiciera tal demanda.

"Quítate la máscara, no la necesitarás". Ordenó Kakashi.

Tentativamente, una cara excesivamente colocada enmarcada por un flequillo marrón puntiagudo le devolvió la mirada. A decir verdad, Kakashi estaba empezando a pensar que iba a tener que ordenar al otro hombre que pasara un poco más de tiempo bajo el sol para evitar que Tenzo se convirtiera en un espectro.

"Tenzo, te he pedido aquí una misión que solo tú eres capaz de emprender". Kakashi eligió sus palabras con cuidado y se sintió complacido cuando el hombre acorazado se relajó y toda la apariencia de ansiedad brotó del cuerpo más grande del hombre.

"¿Tus ordenes?" Definitivamente más a gusto ahora que tenía la impresión de que sería enviado a una misión de rang que inevitablemente siempre realizaban juntos. Innumerables experiencias cercanas a la muerte tendieron a unir a las personas después de todo.

"La misión es urgente y requiere su atención completa". Kakashi realmente se encontró casi mareado de placer. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se sentía tan ligero. "¿Estas preparado?"

"Estoy preparado, Taichou. ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?" Tenzo era un hombre tan rígido. No es que Kakashi realmente tuviera espacio para hablar, pero el hombre realmente necesitaba aligerarse un poco.

"Su misión es reparar esta residencia lo mejor que pueda". De acuerdo, él podría estar saliendo de la mirada estupefacta en la cara de Tenzo. Quizás necesitaba meterse con el hombre más a menudo. Ya sabes, en el espíritu del trabajo en equipo. Obito probablemente lo habría aprobado. "O simplemente demolerlo y construir uno nuevo desde cero. Lo que sea que creas funciona mejor".

"¿Mi misión es construir una nueva casa?" Tenzo no se molestó en esconder su expresión dudosa.

No había forma de que pudiera culpar al hombre por parecer dudoso.

"¿Cuándo me has visto alguna vez para hacer bromas?" Preguntó Kakashi en serio, pero en realidad, se sentía más ligero cuanto más continuaba esto. "Pero asegúrate de hacer tu mejor trabajo. Después de todo, tu Taichou merece un buen lugar para levantar los pies".

"Espera, esta es _tu_ casa?" Preguntó Tenzo, mirando alrededor con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro. "¡Este lugar es un tugurio!"

"Suele suceder cuando no has estado presente en más de diez años". Kakashi se rascó el borde de su rostro enmascarado. "Pero ahora ves por qué solo _puedes_ manejar esta misión. De todos mis camaradas, siento que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar para construir un hogar para mi hermano menor".

Si Kakashi no estaba familiarizado con las microexpresiones de Tenzo, podría haber perdido las mejillas al ablandar un cabello y la escalofriante escapa de los inexpresivos ojos antes de que el hombre se cruzara de brazos y lo mirara con furia.

"¿Y estoy seguro de que mi Mokuton no tuvo nada que ver con eso?" Tenzo parecía tan sospechoso y divertido por lo justificado que realmente era.

"Bueno, eras tú o Gai y estoy seguro de que Gai habría estado de acuerdo-"

"Bien, no digas más". El humor de Tenzo cayó junto con su rostro antes de que el hombre juntó sus manos e hizo un gesto hacia el techo cubierto de musgo. "Este lugar es un desastre, sempai. Podría ser mejor sepultarlo con algunos doton jutsus".

"Haz lo que sea necesario." Kakashi se alejó de su residencia de nacimiento y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Tenzo, causando que el hombre gritara de una manera aguda que recuerda a los gatos aulladores. Kakashi hizo una mueca y contempló la mejor manera de castigar el comportamiento felino del hombre. "¡Y Tenzo, no te olvides de amueblar el lugar! ¿Qué es una casa sin muebles?"

"¡Mobiliario!" Gritó Tenzo.

Kakashi saltó sobre la valla de la propiedad y saludó alegremente. "Te dije que esta era una misión que solo _tú_ podías manejar. ¡No me decepciones!"

Kakashi se fue después de decir adiós y pensando en la documentación de renuncia que tendría que comenzar a juntar si iba a seguir con su plan. Tsunade era un comodín en este momento y no podía permitirse el lujo de confiar en ella, pero sus decisiones no le importaban demasiado. Kakashi necesitaba salir de ANBU si quería alguna posibilidad de estar involucrado en la educación de Minato.

Y si todo iba bien, entonces quizás podría tener algún tipo de relación con Naruto también. Y tal vez, cuando eventualmente falleció, pudo conocer a Rin, Obito y su sensei con la conciencia tranquila.

Justo afuera de Suna ...

Las olas de arena subían y bajaban en un océano en constante movimiento de partículas doradas. Las dunas subían y bajaban con una rapidez antinatural hasta que toda la zona circundante no era más que un mar de arena burbujeante. Ninguna superficie se mantuvo plácida; el viento soplaba gránulos arenosos en el aire y el árido terreno hacía que extraer oxígeno a los pulmones fuera una tarea difícil para el morador del desierto más resistente. Esto era particularmente cierto para el niño que se movía corriendo de las fauces de la arena del desierto que amenazaba tragarse al niño pequeño si detenía su peligroso viaje arriba y abajo del cambiante paisaje.

 **'¡Más rápido!'**

Gaara aceleró el paso e ignoró la tensión en sus músculos, esquivó las colas resbaladizas de arena endurecida que lamió sus sandalias de tacón, y tragó saliva desesperadamente en otra bocanada de aire.

 **'¡Patético!'** Gaara jadeó y aumentó sus movimientos, incluso si apenas se apartó a un lado cuando la arena debajo de sus pies cedió.

Correr era algo nuevo. Realmente todo esto era nuevo. Pero Gaara no iba a decepcionar a su nuevo amigo. Con un poco de vigor renovado y no poca suerte, pasó la siguiente ola de arena resbaladiza y aterrizó con solo un pequeño bamboleo y se lanzó hacia adelante.

 **'¡Eso es más como eso!'** La voz dentro de él cantaba triunfalmente y Gaara se calentó por dentro. A su alrededor, los movimientos de la arena disminuyeron y volvieron a la quietud y el muchacho sudoroso corrió hacia el contenedor de agua.

 _'Entonces, ¿crees que estoy mejorando?'_ Gaara estaba ansioso y esperanzado. Shukaku-sama era difícil de complacer, pero al menos Gaara _podía_ complacerlo. Nadie más quería tener nada que ver con él excepto Yashamaru y el hombre rara vez estaba cerca de todos modos.

 **'No pienses que ya eres duro'.** Shukaku se rió en su oído y el corazón de Gaara se hundió. **"Pero en comparación con el resto de estos débiles, estás bien".**

Gaara sonrió ampliamente y engulló con avaricia el resto del primer termo de agua. El líquido frío era el cielo en su garganta reseca.

 _"Gracias, Shukaku"._ Gaara respondió tímidamente.

 **'Va a tomar mucho más trabajo, pero vamos a ser el dúo más malo y más malo alrededor. Cuando termine de entrenarte, vamos a aplastar a cualquiera que intente matarnos en pedacitos y entonces le mostraremos a ese maldito zorro y su contenedor exactamente quién es el mejor bijuu. Kehehehe! "**

 _'¿Qué zorro?'_

 **'Ese molesto hermano mayor mío'.** La risa de Shukaku rebotó en sus oídos con una ferocidad potente haciendo que la pelirroja hiciera una mueca de dolor. Aún así, él estaba lejos de quejarse ya que los espeluznantes susurros habían desaparecido hacía casi un mes, dejando su mente tranquila por primera vez en su vida. Cuando Gaara escuchó nuevamente la voz de Shukaku la semana pasada, no había esperado que la feroz orden comenzara el entrenamiento y el comienzo de discusiones regulares y cordiales. Gaara le gustaba más que estar solo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.

 _'Oh.'_ Gaara reflexionó sobre eso. _'Mi aniki me tiene miedo'._

 **'Ooh, buena idea ... haremos que ese zorro nos tenga miedo'.**

Gaara suspiró. A veces, la comunicación con su compañero era difícil ya veces sospechaba que Shukaku no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decir. Pero a Gaara no le importó demasiado ya que la voz lo había reconocido y tratado mejor que otras personas.

 **'Uf ... huelo a ese hombre podrido otra vez'.** Shukaku se quejó.

"Gaara, ven aquí". La orden llegó y la pelirroja se volvió y pestañeó a su padre, que estaba vestido con su túnica de oficina, aunque el sombrero no estaba. Sin querer particularmente, se volvió y se dirigió a regañadientes hacia el hombre. La arena a sus pies se agitó cansinamente y se preguntó si este ... era el momento en que el otro hombre intentaba poner fin a su existencia: de nuevo.

"Yashamaru me dice que has estado durmiendo".

Gaara asintió bruscamente y tiró del dobladillo de su camisa.

"Explica cómo esto es posible".

Gaara frunció el ceño y debatió antes de responder finalmente. "Shukaku me dijo que mis reservas de chakra y mi entrenamiento se verían obstaculizados por la falta de descanso ... así que ahora duermo".

Mayormente dormía durante el día y entrenaba después del anochecer para evitar las constantes miradas, pero a veces esto era difícil.

"¿Estás controlando a la bestia?" Había algo indescifrable que Gaara tenía dificultades para definir en el rostro de su padre.

 **'Decir ah. ¡Qué loco! "** Shukaku chirrió. **"Como si pudieras controlar mi poder sin mi ayuda".**

"No."Gaara desconcertó exactamente cómo debería describir su relación con el mapache de gran tamaño antes de decidir que solo un término encaja con todas sus pruebas. "Shukaku es mi amigo ahora. Estamos trabajando juntos".

Gaara no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar cuando su padre se atragantó e hizo una mueca como un pez y Shukaku se rió de manera extraña.

Sin embargo, a Gaara no le importaba. Shukaku era extraño, pero Shukaku era su primer amigo.


	10. Chapter 10

El aire le mordió la piel en el frío antes del amanecer donde Minato permitió que sus pies colgaran sobre el costado de la casa. El único sonido que perturbaba la quietud era el ocasional croar de un sapo y la serenata de grillos entre la hierba.

Escapar de la habitación sin despertar ni a Itachi ni a Shisui había requerido que cada gramo de la habilidad de Minato pasara sin ser desafiado, pero él había estado determinado a tomar un poco de aire fresco sin el acompañante perpetuo. ¡Incluso como Hokage, la vida nunca se había sentido tan sofocante! Quizás se habría sentido diferente si Minato no hubiera sido consciente, pero con su talento sensorial había pocas posibilidades de fingir que no estaba al tanto de la vigilancia constante.

Los últimos días habían hecho mella mentalmente y incluso unos pocos minutos disfrutando del aire fresco lejos del caos fueron útiles. Sasuke y Naruto no habían superado el comportamiento de Tsunade en la oficina del Hokage y esto mostraba sus opiniones fuertes y sesgadas cada vez que se mencionaba al Sannin. El comportamiento de Kakashi había sido aún más angustiante que los gruñidos de su amigo: el ninja de la copia fingió que todo estaba bien cuando Minato sabía que definitivamente no estaba bien. Shisui e Itachi habían sido bastante apretados, pero eso era preferible a los murmullos de Fugaku y el pensativo silencio de Mikoto.

El peor día había sido el examen del sello de Minato por parte de Jiraiya. Esa ... había sido la primera instancia en la que Minato temía que cualquier posibilidad de guardar secretos se viera comprometida. El sabio sapo había pinchado y pinchado en los diseños de tinta, mientras que Tsunade llevó a cabo sus propios exámenes médicos, sin duda con el objetivo de confirmar la afirmación del médico ANBU. Todo esto sucedió mientras el Sandaime fumaba su pipa y Kakashi se sentó junto a él. Para gran desgracia de Minato, Jiraiya había estudiado las espirales de tinta con el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo tomando notas en su papel. Eventualmente, el Sandaime lo excusó con algún comentario falso, mientras los _adultos_ discutían sus hallazgos.

Minato no podía estar seguro de lo que vio Jiraiya, pero sabía que su antiguo mentor estaba excepcionalmente dotado con sellos, incluso si Minato finalmente había superado a su mentor. Había muchas posibilidades subyacentes, pero Minato estaba seguro de que Jiraiya sentía algo raro.

 **"El sello no es falso".** Kurama retumbó desde adentro.

 _'Lo sé, pero definitivamente sabe que algo es inusual en el sello en sí._ _El mejor de los casos es que Jiraiya decida que tu chakra se mezcla con el mío mucho más uniformemente que el sello que le puse a Naruto._

 **'¿Qué harían si descubren que tú y yo tenemos una relación más amistosa?'**

 _'Si esto fuera Kumo, me darían una fiesta y lo dejarían así'._

 **'Alégrate de que esto no sea Kumo.** **Escuchaste el golpeteo de jinchuuriki de Gyuki, ¿verdad?** **Me niego a ser inundado con imbéciles.**

 _Sospecho que tratarías de comerme si fuera tan tonto como para hacer algo así._

 **'Destripar.** **No me interesa consumir bienes en mal estado.**

 _"Teniendo en cuenta lo inestable que es mi experiencia, creo que hay una buena posibilidad de que se me asigne ANBU permanentemente si resolvieron mi historial._ _Desafortunadamente, ese es el mejor escenario posible '._

 **"¿Intentarán encarcelarlo?**

 _'Con Jiraiya aquí, podrían volver a sellarlo fácilmente en un nuevo host que tenga menos interrogantes en su historial'._

 **'No se atreverían.** **Eres demasiado alto perfil ahora para simplemente desaparecer sin dejar rastro.** **Y dudo que Kakashi o Tsunade se recostaran y dejaran que te mataran.**

 _'No subestimes a Hiruzen._ _Danzo a menudo se considera el que tiene las manos ensangrentadas, pero no siempre ha sido el caso._ _Hiruzen no es tan limpio como todos lo imaginan._ _Él solo lo oculta mejor._ _Prefiero imaginar que la tendencia a subestimar el Sandaime ha sido la mayor fortaleza del anciano "._

 **"Apenas considero la evidencia de Orochimaru de la naturaleza fría del hombre de la que hablas".**

 _'Tal vez.'_ _Minato vaciló, claramente desgarrado._ _"Pero a veces me pregunto si hay más en esa historia de lo que sabemos"._

 **'Tienes que empezar a entrenar de nuevo'.**

 _'Sé que sí, pero ¿por qué estás tan preocupado de repente?'_

 **"Tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pueda intervenir con nada más que factor de curación y mejoras menores a la velocidad.** **Si Konoha se pusiera en tu contra, no podría ayudarte en este momento '.**

 _Las desventajas de viajar en el tiempo y ser un jinchuuriki más joven._ _El bijuu tenía razón._ _Después de que este lío con Kakashi y Tsunade se resolvió, realmente necesitaba intensificar las cosas.'Encontraré una explicación plausible que encaje con la evidencia sin confundirnos por completo'._

 **'Conozco ese tono de voz ... ¿qué es lo que quieres?'**

 _'Sé que estás preocupado por los riesgos, pero necesitas comunicarte con más hermanos tuyos'._

 **'No.'**

 _"Mientras más preparados estemos, mejores son las probabilidades contra Madara._ _Y no creo que el Nidaime pueda armar un milagro más de una vez._

 **"No me gusta esto".**

 _'Yo tampoco, pero tengo que volverme más fuerte para proteger a Naruto._ _Y para protegerte, Kurama._ _Es justo que le des una oportunidad a algunos de tus hermanos "._ _Fue un golpe bajo para traer urgencias de protección, pero los tiempos desesperados requerían medidas clandestinas._

 **"Me acercaré a Choumei nuevamente".** _La renuencia manchaba cada palabra, pero no había ninguna refutación._ **"Y tal vez Kokuo o Saiken, pero eso es lo más que estoy dispuesto a ceder".**

 _'¿Qué hay de Matatabi?'_ _Minato persistió._

 **'Lo pensare.** **Y tal vez, dentro de unos años, lo reconsidere.**

No era un no y eso en sí mismo era más de lo que tenía el derecho de pedir.

Un viento falso rozó los mechones de cabello en su rostro, pero Minato no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarlos mientras Kakashi aterrizaba silenciosamente detrás de él.

"Estás muy tranquilo, nii-san". Minato lanzó el cumplido antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás con un zumbido. Las tejas del techo estaban frías a esta hora de la noche y las sandalias de Kakashi no eran el reposacabezas más cómodo, así que envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de él para una mayor calidez.

"No es lo suficientemente silencioso si puedes sentirme". Hubo un tinte triste y Minato casi puede escuchar la vergüenza aferrada a las palabras. "Esa habilidad sensorial tuya debe ser realmente poderosa si eres capaz de sentir objetivos reprimidos".

Ahora que era nueva información. Minato sintió que su rostro se movía cuando su hermano se dejó caer junto a él. "Escuché que Tobirama tenía un excelente talento sensorial".

"Eso es lo que dicen." Kakashi se tocó la barbilla enmascarada pensativamente, pero crípticamente no siguió con el asunto.

"¿Pero qué estás haciendo tan tarde?" El ninja de la copia lanzó una mirada significativa alrededor de la azotea. "No deberías estar afuera solo en medio de la noche".

"Quería estar solo." Hubo un tirón y él estaba metido debajo de un brazo delgado y habilitado para robar un poco de calor de Kakashi. "Y estaba pensando en el ayer. Tengo la sensación de que no fue muy bien".

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Y estaba el escurridizo tirón de un capitán de ANBU que buscaba información en silencio.

"Jiraiya-sama siguió gruñendo y haciendo muecas como alguien que realmente necesita usar el baño". Era la verdad aromatizada con una cucharada del estilo de Naruto lo que hizo resoplar a Kakashi. "Y Tsunade no lo golpeó así que debe haber sido importante".

La tranquilidad llegó acompañada de caricias de Kakashi que Minato sospechaba que era muy parecido a la forma en que su hermano acariciaba a sus perros. Hubo peores comparaciones que hacer y si una pequeña experiencia canina ayudó a la confianza de Kakashi, de lo que estaba bien con él.

"Aa, eso podría ser así". Incluso si se sentía intencionalmente vago, había consuelo por el hecho de que su hermano no había mentido.

"¿Hice algo mal?" Preguntó más por el deseo de escuchar la respuesta de Kakashi que por la curiosidad real.

"No." Kakashi lo apretó de nuevo y Minato estaba agradecido de tener chakra bijuu para aliviar los dolores en sus costillas que el otro hombre no sabía que se estaba yendo. "Pero el sello alrededor de un bijuu es importante no solo por la seguridad de quienes te rodean, sino por ti mismo. Jiraiya-sama tal vez quiera echar otro vistazo, pero te prometo que también estaré allí".

"Por tu Sharingan". Las palabras escaparon por su propia cuenta y Kakashi se había congelado contra su costado otra vez.

"¿Por qué dirías eso?" Nadie podría confundir las palabras de Kakashi por casual esta vez.

"Shisui estuvo conmigo ese primer día con su Sharingan. Y Fugaku nunca deja de quejarse de ti". Instantáneamente pudo decir al otro hombre que se sentía más a gusto por el regreso de su habilidad para respirar adecuadamente. "No fue difícil reconstruir después de eso".

"Eres bastante fuerte, cachorro". Kakashi se frotó la cabeza con otra ronda de afecto. "Supongo que debemos estar relacionados después de todo".

"Estás atrapado conmigo". Él afirmó.

"Entonces ... podría haber conseguido un nuevo lugar en las obras. ¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de mudarte conmigo?"

Había un poco de Minato que quería burlarse del otro hombre por la indirecta involuntaria, pero pensó que un niño de cuatro años no podría razonar cómo sabía de esos comentarios. A veces ser joven era un lastre. Por otro lado, Minato había intuido que llegaría este momento y sabía que ignorarlo no le haría ningún favor.

"¿Todavía puedo ver a mis amigos?" Él ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias. Y fue bastante entretenido ver a Kakashi pretender pensar en el asunto.

"Supongo que sí, pero solo si Naruto acepta no bromear con la casa o sus ocupantes". Respondió Kakashi con fingida seriedad, aunque Minato pensó en privado que esa era una buena regla.

"Bueno."

"¿Hmm?"

"Dije-" Minato arrastró el énfasis. "¡Bueno!"

Antes de que lo supiera, fue lanzado al aire y aplastado contra un cofre. Con un suspiro de sufrimiento, Minato le devolvió el abrazo y definitivamente no se acurrucó más cerca y ronroneó cuando comenzó el pelo acariciando.

"No puedes ser como un gato". Kakashi lo regañó gentilmente, pero continuó sus ministraciones. "La manada estaría tan decepcionada".

"No puedo evitarlo". Minato murmuró adormilado. "Oí que el Nidaime tenía citaciones felinas. Probablemente me convierte en un híbrido o algo así".

"Tal vez no se pueda evitar entonces".

"Sí."

"Nii-san?"

"¿Automóvil club británico?"

"Sé que no quieres, pero quiero que intentes perdonar a Tsunade. La gente duele de diferentes maneras".

Hubo una pausa definitiva.

"Lo intentaré."

"Eso es todo lo que pido".

Hubo un movimiento brusco y reaparecieron dentro de la habitación donde Naruto estaba a punto de caerse de la cama y Sasuke de alguna manera había envuelto su cuerpo alrededor de las tres almohadas como una estrella de mar territorial. Itachi estaba sentado en la cama en actitud meditativa y simplemente parpadeó cuando llegaron.

"Lo siento, Itachi". Minato se disculpó cuando Kakashi lo depositó en medio de los chicos y arrebató una almohada de las manos graciosas de Sasuke antes de ofrecérsela al agradecido muchacho Senju. Minato instantáneamente se acurrucó en el almohadón y recuperó su cachorro de peluche de debajo del codo de Naruto, sin perderse el ojo solitario de Kakashi siguiendo sus movimientos.

"Gracias, Hatake-san". Itachi ya estaba bajando a la cama. "Tengo que levantarme temprano".

"Correcto." Kakashi comentó conversacionalmente sobre los ronquidos silenciosos de Shisui. "Eres lo suficientemente loco como para entrenar voluntariamente con Gai. ¿Cómo te va?"

"Juvenilmente." La palabra fue añadida con un poco de una ola burlona. "Buenas noches, Hatake-san".

"Ah" La mano rozó su cabeza otra vez y tiró de la manta más firmemente debajo de la barbilla de Minato. "Buenas noches, cachorro".

"Te amo, nii-san". Las palabras llegaron porque Kakashi necesitaba escucharlas algunas veces. Y tal vez Minato necesitaba decir algo.

"Tú también, cachorro".

Minato estaba casi dormido cuando las palabras de Kurama lo sacaron del sueño.

 **'Es posible que tenga una solución a nuestro problema Jiraiya'.**

 _'¿Qué es?'_ Minato preguntó adormilado.

 **'No te va a gustar'** _El bijuu se detuvo caprichosamente y eso hizo que el ex Kage se sentara en su mente, mirando fijamente las estrellas falsas en el cielo nocturno_ . **'Pero funcionará bien'.**

 _'Dime.'_

Minato estaba esperando junto a la puerta del Compuesto Uchiha vestido con un kimono excesivamente elaborado que Mikoto le había encomendado para la ocasión. Minato había sido sobornado hasta la sumisión por una sesión de cepillado extralargo. Shisui estaba a su lado retorciéndose cada pocos segundos del esfuerzo por permanecer quieto. Bien Kami, ¿qué había comido ese chico en el desayuno esta mañana?

"Tsunade-sama te está llevando a almorzar. Eso debería ser divertido". Shisui forzó una sonrisa que parecía más cercana a una mueca.

"Sí." Minato le dedicó una sonrisa a una mujer Uchiha ligeramente redonda, que se acercaba desde la dirección del mercado principal, con bolsas que estallaban. "¡Buenos días, Uchiha-san!"

"Ah, buenos días Senju-chan". Un dedo lo chasqueó debajo de la barbilla y lo siguió con una palmadita firme en el pelo; por suerte, estaba cuidadosamente recogido en una cola de caballo para que no se lo pusiera en la cara. "¿Traes a los chicos de Mikoto por unos dulces en mi casa la próxima semana, oíste?"

"Voy a." Minato le prometió a la anciana viuda que lo palmeó de nuevo, le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Shisui y finalmente se tambaleó por el sendero.

"Está creciendo." Minato trató de tranquilizar a los jóvenes haciendo pucheros. "Solo tomará unas semanas más para que se vea normal".

"Más Uchiha quieres decir". Shisui lamenta agriamente. "Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no, los Uchiha tienen que enorgullecerse de su cabello".

"Pensé que dojutsu era el Orgullo del Clan". Minato comentó con una sonrisa. A veces era demasiado fácil meterse con los jóvenes.

"Bah, esos son solo los Uchiha que son shinobi". Shisui estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y, para la diversión interna de Minato, realizó una serie de sentadillas. "Pero todos nosotros tenemos un cabello increíblemente increíble. Es liso y ultra sedoso, o un patrón de espigas con textura que es la envidia de amigos y enemigos por igual. Y lo mantenemos suave con ..."

Las palabras de Shisui se detuvieron y Minato supuso que el otro chico había notado la leve mirada vidriosa en sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien, pequeña plata?"

"Sí, me preguntaba si deberías considerar una carrera en ventas de productos para el cuidado del cabello". El insulto rebotó en la gruesa cabeza de Shisui antes de que el chico saliera disparado de una sentadilla y agitara sus brazos rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¿Por qué siquiera dirías eso ?!"

"Nadie es tan celoso de su cabello a menos que sientan una verdadera pasión por el tema". Burlarse de Shisui era difícilmente un desafío, pero había satisfacción al observar la mandíbula del chico abrirse y cerrarse con un leve chillido. "Siempre se puede aprender a cortar el pelo si el estilo es lo tuyo, pero parece que tienes el carisma para actuar en escena".

"Etapa actuando?" Shisui murmuró para sí mismo.

Hubo un parpadeo sospechoso de dos patrones de chakra extremadamente familiares que se acercaban cada vez más.

"Creo que Sasuke y Naruto nos están siguiendo". Minato inclinó la cabeza lentamente en la dirección general del dúo. "Mikoto-sama tampoco va a ser feliz porque siempre terminan con polvo en el techo cuando tratan de ser astutos".

"Sí, no quiero saber". Shisui se quejó. "Sasuke solía ser un mocoso, pero ahora Naruto le está enseñando a ser inteligente _y_ más malcriado". Hubo un movimiento superior a los dedos del chico mayor mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia el par que se arrastraba sutilmente. "Te culpo."

"Eso parece un poco injusto". Cerrando los ojos, se concentró por un segundo y escaneó el terreno cercano. La agitada firma de Tsunade estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tiempo perfecto de hecho."Pero imaginen si bromean con Tsunade. No me culparán y esos muchachos son bastante buenos para esconderse. Supongo que eso los deja a ustedes como el chivo expiatorio de lo que sea que estén haciendo esos dos".

"Eso es ..." balbuceó Shisui.

"¿Sí?" Minato sonrió.

"Vas a conducir cualquier jounin sensei loco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Shisui se protegió los ojos con una mano y levantó las manos para formar un sello.

"Si a un instructor le disgusta la inteligencia de sus alumnos, quizás no deberían estar enseñando". Minato respondió un poco más duramente de lo que pretendía y se notó en la repentina confusión en los ojos de Shisui. Mierda. ¿Qué podría decir para suavizar eso? "¿No estarías satisfecho si tuvieses estudiantes que quisieran tu atención?"

"Eh, supongo, pero dudo que realmente tenga la disposición de enseñar". Hubo un silbido y un destello de chakra antes de que Shisui reapareciera en el techo con uno de los amigos retorciéndose de Minato bajo cada brazo. "¡Es todo tuyo Tsunade-sama! Si puedes tenerlo de regreso antes de la cena, Mikoto-sama lo apreciará. ¡Minato asistirá a un compromiso con la Familia Nara esta noche!"

"¡Bajen!" Gritó Naruto, solo para que sus súplicas se interrumpieran cuando Shisui corrió con él.

Torciéndose torpemente, Minato saltó hacia donde un par de mujeres divertidas miraban las payasadas de los dos chicos. Hubo dos visitas supervisadas entre Minato y Tsunade la semana pasada, pero hoy sería su primer día sin Kakashi, Jiraiya o el Hokage presente. Durante las interacciones previas, Minato había evaluado qué tan tensa y tensa estaban algunas de las reacciones de Tsunade, pero la mujer siempre se calentó después de unos minutos. Desde su perspectiva como un ex Kage, Minato asumió que Tsunade estaba lidiando con síntomas de estrés postraumático por lo que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar en la recuperación de Tsunade; Minato la trataría con amabilidad, respeto y con todas las artimañas diplomáticas que se vio obligado a utilizar en su vida anterior.

Después de todo, Tsunade _estaba_ emparentado con Kushina, aunque distantemente. Y ahora Minato estaba relacionado con Tsunade, el pariente de su esposa muerta. Y eso conduciría a un camino enrevesado de pensamiento que podría hacerle sentir enfermo en el estómago.

Calculó cuidadosamente su comportamiento para evitar que la mujer mayor se sintiera incómoda, Minato se acercó a Tsunade. No habría exuberancia burbujeante que Naruto habría favorecido; ni podría comportarse reservado y distantemente educado como Sasuke habría sido. Yendo con su instinto, la niña Senju simplemente se adelantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Como se esperaba, sintió a la mujer tensa. Minato esperó pacientemente y, para su crédito, Tsunade se recuperó rápidamente y lo levantó en un abrazo sincero que expulsó por la fuerza el aire de sus pulmones.

"¿Has estado fuera de problemas?"

Exagerando un suspiro, miró los ojos dorados que se habían suavizado notablemente. "Difícilmente." Naruto pintó la valla trasera con pintura luminiscente que se ilumina por la noche. Fugaku-sama estará muy disgustado cuando pasea por la tarde uno de estos días, pero esto demorará el descubrimiento por un tiempo ".

"¿De dónde sacó su pintura práctica así?" Preguntó Shizune desde un lado mirando alternativamente curiosa y eufórica mientras miraba fijamente a Tsunade. Vagamente, Minato recordó haber escuchado algunos detalles sobre la vida temprana de Shizune, pero solo había intercambiado un saludo con ella una vez. Shizune observó a Tsunade como una madre que mira a su hijo. Qué relación tan atrás deben tener esos dos.

"Ojalá supiera." Minato respondió en un estado de confusión miserable. Minato había pasado una cantidad significativa de tiempo con Naruto y todavía le eludía cómo Naruto reunía a parecer una conspiración. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa para el aprendiz que agarraba el cerdo con torpeza y le ofreció a la mujer una educada inclinación de cabeza. "Buenos días."

"Supongo que sería mejor presentarte ya que Shizune estará tan involucrado en tu vida como ella en la mía". Minato observó los ojos de Tsunade iluminarse ante las implicaciones potenciales de su propia declaración. "Minato-kun, me gustaría que conozcas a mi aprendiz, Shizune". Tsunade hizo un gesto mientras lo decepcionaba. "Y el cerdo es Tonton".

Un cerdo con un collar de perlas. Podía pasar horas reconstruyendo todos los detalles que sabía sobre Tsunade-hime y aún faltar. ¿Quién tenía un cerdo mascota con joyas de todos modos?Aparentemente, la mujer más fuerte del mundo y su obsesiva asistente.

"Encantado de conocerte, Shizune-san".

"Tú también, Minato-kun". Los ojos de ébano de la mujer centellearon mientras sonreía ampliamente. "Espero poder conocerte mejor en los próximos días".

"Yo también." Lo mantuvo corto y dulce.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la reunión de Nara?" Tsunade preguntó.

"La madre de mi amigo Shikamaru se encontró con nosotros en el mercado hace unos días". Transmitió la información con la alegría esperada de un niño pequeño. "Y nos invitó a todos a cenar con todos los demás líderes de clanes y sus familias".

"¿Todos ellos?" Shizune sonaba dudosa, no porque Minato pudiera culparla, ya que una reunión informal realmente era extraña.

"Tal vez es inusual, pero no necesariamente inaudito". Tsunade comentó, pero parecía más pensativa que antes.

Esta era la oportunidad que Kurama había sugerido y Minato estaba satisfecho con lo orgánica que era la oportunidad. Extendiendo su red sensorial por última vez, no sintió a nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para que los aleros cayeran, por lo que respondió de acuerdo con el plan de Kurama. "Realmente disfruté tener amigos. Solía ser solo yo y el zorro en mi cabeza".

"¿Puedes oírlo?" Minato no necesitaba mirar a Tsunade para escuchar la preocupación que se unía a su voz. Y Tsunade se había detenido en seco por su comentario. "¿No le has dicho nada a nadie?"

"¡No lo escucho!" Minato protestó, asegurándose de que sus nerviosos ojos permanecieran en cada mujer a su vez. "¡Simplemente quiero ser normal!"

"Creo que eres bastante normal para mí". Shizune se acercó y Minato vio un brillo protector entrar en los ojos de la joven. "Pero entiendo por qué estarías preocupado. ¿Verdad Tsunade-sama?"

La mujer rubia se frotó las sienes antes de bajar para mirar a Minato directamente a los ojos. Minato parpadeó lentamente, pero se estremeció levemente al levantar la mano junto a su cara.

"Oba-san?"

"Entiendo que las cosas solían ser diferentes para ti, Minato. Y espero que algún día me cuentes más sobre lo que experimentaste, pero solo cuando estés listo". La voz de Tsunade era pareja y notablemente paciente mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros. "Mi abuela, Mito, era una jinchuuriki para Kyuubi. Tal como eres ahora".

"Y Naruto". Minato nunca dejaría que eso fuera olvidado; Padre o no, Minato no permitiría que el sacrificio de Naruto fuera descartado.

"Y Naruto". Tsunade parecía pensativa, pero había un endurecimiento en sus ojos que sugería angustia y una temblorosa nota de miedo en sus palabras. "Pero, Minato, debes prometerme aquí y ahora que nunca más volveré a ocultar secretos como este a mí. Y no estoy hablando de ningún pequeño problema en el que Uzumaki gaki vaya a involucrarte. En esos casos, es mejor que tú _no_ me digas. Pero algo importante como esto, tienes que decirme. ¿De acuerdo?

 _Kurama, astuto viejo zorro._ _No sé si hubiese considerado interpretar a Tsunade así ... eres más astuto de lo que nunca te he dado crédito por serlo._

"Él me dice cosas a veces". Minato mantiene su voz en voz baja y rasca su pie contra el suelo. "El zorro."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" La voz de Tsunade es nítida. A pesar de sus fanfarronerías y los años desperdiciados, Tsunade todavía era una kunoichi de rango S capaz de aniquilar a los pelotones de enemigos por sí misma.

"Amenazas". No dirigido a él, pero sin embargo eran reales. "A él no le gusta mucho el Senju ... especialmente a tu abuelo".

"No creo que lo haga". La sonrisa de Tsunade podría haber dado a la naturaleza demoníaca de Kurama una carrera por su dinero. "Pero quiero que me digas a mí oa Kakashi si sabes de ese zorro. Te prometo que no estarás en problemas, pero tienes que decirme cada vez que oigas al bijuu".

"Lo prometo." Minato cruzó los dedos y esbozó una sonrisa forzada. "Todavía siento que voy a estar en problemas".

"Si alguien intenta causarle problemas, les ocasionaré problemas". Tsunade se rompe los nudillos. "Pero no quiero que te preocupes más por los bijuu porque si ese zorro comienza a molestarte, le recordaré exactamente por qué los Senju eran tan temidos".

"A veces sientes miedo, oba-san". Minato se quejó débilmente, secándose el sudor invisible de su frente. Senju apellido o no, eso era puro temperamento de Uzumaki en la mujer rubia.

"Y no lo olvides". Hubo una sonrisa suave, Tsunade se inclinó más cerca, y el aliento más ligero le acarició la frente. El beso fue gentil y duró el más breve de los momentos; cuando la rubia se echó hacia atrás, Minato pensó que se veía más contenta de lo que la había visto en esta vida o en la última.

"No lo haré". Él respondió aturdido.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" La alarma de Shizune alzó el cabello en la nuca de Minato.

"Shizune". El corte abrupto fue poderoso y deliberado. "Vamos a ir de compras".

"¿Para qué?" Minato se apresuró a alcanzar a la mujer que no debería poder caminar tan rápido en tacones como esa. Kunoichi realmente fue increíble.

"¡Sólo espera y veras!"

Minato corrió tras ella, notando algo golpeando su ropa, y miró hacia abajo. Fue solo gracias a Shizune que Minato no terminó comiendo tierra. De alguna manera murmuró una cantidad confusa de agradecimiento, pero su atención se desvió casi por completo a un colgante de jade reluciente colgando de una fina cadena alrededor de su cuello.

 _Esto es ... pero ¿por qué ella me daría esto?_ _Jiraiya-sensei siempre hablaba de lo mucho que esto significaba para ella y ... bueno, el otro poco ..._

Corriendo hacia su pariente rubio, deslizó su mano en la abierta y la apretó.

"Gracias, oba-san". Susurró Minato, pero estaba buscando una respuesta que no estaba seguro de que llegaría. "¿Por qué me diste tu collar?"

Por un momento, se hizo silencio nuevamente y la mano que la sujetaba se tensó.

"Ese collar perteneció a mi abuelo que tuvo un sueño". Las palabras en sí mismas se sentían hipnóticas. "Siempre quise dárselo a una persona que compartí el sueño de mi abuelo".

"¿Pero por qué me lo diste?" Minato tragó seco.

Tsunade miró más allá de él en la distancia buscando algo más allá de su habilidad para ver antes de que esos ojos dorados se calentaran mientras se enfocaban en él. "Te lo di por una razón que espero que nunca entiendas".

Las respuestas crípticas siempre fueron las más difíciles de descifrar, aunque en el caso la respuesta fue más que aparente para alguien con una idea de la trágica historia de fondo de la mujer.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para merecerlo, oba-san". Porque él entendió. Minato realmente, realmente entendió.

"Sé que lo harás." Escuchó el dolor en su voz y sintió que los huesos de sus dedos crujían en señal de advertencia.

 _No puedo prometer siempre estar a salvo, Tsunade-sama._ _No puedo prometer que volveré contigo como Dan y Nawaki no._ _No puedo prometer que viviré._ _Tengo demasiado que hacer y mis probabilidades o supervivencia son cuestionables._ _Se supone que el juramento de un Hokage termina con la muerte, pero el mío continúa._ _Haré todo lo posible por no romperle el corazón, pero las falsas promesas son peligrosas._

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos comprando?" Minato resucitó su emoción y sintió un poco de tensión por la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

"¡Solo espera y mira, mocoso!"

"Realmente no necesito ropa nueva". Tsunade ignoró las protestas amortiguadas del chico detrás de la cortina. "Mikoto-sama ya me llevó de compras recientemente".

"Cállate y termina de probarte ese abrigo". Gritó la Sannin mientras agregaba alegremente otro kimono sobrevalorado a su propia pila.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" La cortina opuesta se movió hacia atrás para mostrar a un Shizune iracundo con un elegante kimono esmeralda adornado con flores de sakura. "¡No se puede hablar así con un niño! ¡Es demasiado joven!"

"Bah." Ni por un segundo creería que Minato no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo tomarla en serio. La niña definitivamente no heredaba la actitud severa de Tobirama, pero su madurez la hacía sentir vieja. "Te preocupa demasiado Shizune. Tú también estás recibiendo eso".

"Tsunade-sama ..." La niña se dejó caer hacia adelante con un gran suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y hacer una mueca como un pez cuando leyó el precio. "No podemos permitirnos esto-"

"Por supuesto no." Tsunade se frotó las manos con entusiasmo. "Pero Jiraiya prometió ayudarnos a establecernos en nuestras nuevas vidas. Eso incluye ropa nueva y todo lo que necesitemos".

"¡No necesito ropa nueva!" Su adorable pequeña Minato-chan se veía adorable con su arrugada cola de caballo con el lindo top estilo kimono rojo y las polainas negras en las que ella le había puesto. Ir de compras era mucho más divertido cuando podías obligar a otra persona a un millón de cosas diferentes.

"Te ves igual que cuando era joven". Tsunade arrulló y le hizo un gesto a un empleado que sonreía predatoriamente desde el costado. "Vamos a necesitar que la cresta de Senju se agregue a todo lo que elegí en esa pila".

Minato y Shizune miraron con horror la pila de prendas que estaba cerca del mostrador. Tsunade le dio una mano al bolso de monedas de Jiraiya.

"No hay problema, Tsunade-sama. Hay una pequeña tarifa simbólica por las modificaciones, pero el cliente siempre obtiene lo que quiere en mi tienda". La dependienta dependiente llevó a Minato a resistir a un taburete en la esquina; el pequeño rayo de sol le lanzó una mirada suplicante de la que Tsunade se apartó deliberadamente para evaluar a un Shizune inquieto.

Realmente, su asistente necesitaba unas vacaciones de la vida. Tal vez podría engatusar a Jiraiya para que pague a Shizune para hacer un pequeño viaje a una fuente termal durante una semana o dos. Mejor aún, tal vez Tsunade podría encontrar un pretendiente aceptable, traumatizar al hombre, y finalmente permitirle barrer a su aprendiz directamente de sus sandalias.

"Hemos estado en el camino durante años y no te has comprado nada en todo ese tiempo, aparte del corte de pelo ocasional". Esos ojos oscuros se desviaron y cayeron al suelo miserablemente y Tsunade extendió una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro del Shizune. "Disfruta de este momento mientras dure porque ambos sabemos que administrar dinero no es mi fuerte".

"Ayudar es una cosa, pero que muchas prendas parecen más que excesivas". La chica gesticuló débilmente sobre la gran pila que un empleado anciano estaba doblando lentamente en ordenadas pilas. "Sin duda, nos estamos aprovechando de la situación solo un poco".

"Shizune, es Jiraiya". Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco. El sabio sapo podía fingir todo lo que le gustaba, pero el hombre estaba cargado. Aparentemente, había más pervertidos de armario en el mundo de lo que ella sabía. Añádase a eso que su rango S le paga al viejo pervertido que obtuvo de su anillo de espionaje y que Jiraiya tenía más dinero de lo que podía gastar en media docena de vidas.

"No me siento cómodo gastando este tipo de dinero". Shizune gimió.

"No te preocupes, porque no tengo tales reservas". Tsunade tomó otra carga de kimonos y los llevó más allá de una horrorizada Shizune a una sala de cambio.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" Vino la protesta reprimenda.

"Shizune". Todos los negocios y eso cortó la boca de la niña. "Lo que no has comprendido es que tú y yo tenemos que ser el ejemplo ahora".

"¿Qué?" Shizune parpadeó.

"Minato ha estado entre los Uchiha todo este tiempo". Tsunade casi se abofetea cuando ve a Shizune luciendo más confundida que un Uzumaki borracho. "¡Necesitamos ser el ejemplo para él ahora! ¡Ningún chico Senju va a ser menos que un Uchiha!"

"¡Eek!" Shizune se sacudió contra el espejo. "Pero pensé que habías dicho que la política era para tontos con la cabeza vacía y que no había nada mejor que hacer que inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos".

"Es cierto, pero Fugaku es un asno y no voy a dejar que me frote la cara en la tierra". Tsunade empujó a un tambaleante Shizune a la sala de cambio. "Vamos a infundir un pequeño orgullo de clan en nuestro mocoso si es lo último que hacemos. ¡Ahora pruébalos! No quieres que la gente piense mal de Minato por tener a miembros de la familia mal vestidos, ¿verdad? ¡No olvides que necesitarás ropa formal, ropa casual y ropa de diario para el hospital! "

Shizune gritó algo que Tsunade ignoró por completo cuando vio una valla de calzado caro e impresionante. Tomando tres pares diferentes de sandalias reforzadas con planchas de hierro para usar kunoichi, Tsunade se quitó las viejas sandalias. "Ahora _esto_ es lo que he estado esperando. Ven a mamá".

Media hora más tarde, Tsunade sacó a dos individuos traumatizados de la tienda y arrojó la bolsa de ryo vacía de Jiraiya en el basurero convenientemente ubicado fuera de la tienda. El propietario había estado más que feliz de ofrecer la entrega gratuita de sus compras en pocos días, pero Tsunade se había ofrecido voluntariamente para que alguien, a saber, Jiraiya, viniera a recoger todo en unos días. Además, Jiraiya había prometido arreglar arreglos fuera de la casa de sensei para el final del día.

"Creo que exageraste Tsunade-sama". Shizune se atragantó mientras nerviosamente arrancaba un yukata amarillo que había usado en la boutique después de que Tsunade tomara un kunai con su ropa vieja.

"Disparates." Tsunade movió los dedos de los pies sobre los tacones de cuero azul que lucía. "Pero ir de compras es más agotador de lo que recuerdo. ¡Podría tomar una bebida!"

"¡Ejem!" Shizune golpeó su pie.

"Quise decir durante el almuerzo, Shizune". Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco, se echó hacia atrás y tiró de Minato a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos.

"El almuerzo suena genial". Minato estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente y Tsunade le lanzó a Shizune una mirada petulante.

"¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?" Tsunade lideró la carga, complacida con la facilidad con que dispersó a la multitud con su presencia.

Casi habían llegado a una atractiva casa de té cuando de repente la detuvieron y Minato se sacudió la mano y caminó directamente hacia un callejón sucio.

"¡Minato-kun!" Shizune llamó con urgencia.

Tsunade ya estaba caliente sobre los talones del chico cuando se detuvo, puso ambas manos en sus caderas, y se dirigió a un perro callejero con un hitai-ate.

"Hola, Pakkun-san". El chico de ojos escarlata sonrió débilmente. "¿Kakashi te envió a seguirme?"

 _¡Ese mocoso!_ _Cuando tenga en mis manos ese espantapájaros, ¡estará muerto!_

"Sí." El perro le lanzó a Tsunade una mirada de recelo. "No para atacar tu césped, Tsunade-sama, pero mi invocador ha sido un poco más sobreprotector últimamente".

"¿Es eso lo que ese mocoso está llamando esto?" La rubia agitó imperiosamente una mano inexpresiva hacia el canino nervioso. Sirvió al perro callejero acechándola por la ciudad.

"¡Creo que es dulce!" Shizune comentó cuando el cerdo en sus brazos hizo una cruza entre un chillido y un suspiro de acuerdo.

"¿Desde cuándo acecha el dulce?" Tsunade refunfuñó. "Y la gente dice que Maito Gai es el extraño ..."

"Vamos a almorzar. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" Oh Minato. Demasiado dulce. ¿Qué iba a hacer Tsunade con él?

"Realmente no debería ..." El perro se detuvo, pero Tsunade juró a los ojos que ese feo perro mutuo se hinchaba en una apariencia de ternura que ningún vástago Hatake sería capaz de resistir.

"¡Te conseguiré anmitsu!" Minato se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa fácil antes de señalar hacia la tienda de té.

"No hay nada como mantener la compañía de la persona que estás siguiendo". Pakkun salió del callejón y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de té. "¿Vienes o qué?"

"Increíble." Tsunade observó al perro dirigirse a la mesa y aparecer por el lado de Minato por algún rasguño entusiasta detrás de las orejas.

"Ah, Minato-kun". Preguntó Shizune mientras se sentaban. Shinobi era el pan y la mantequilla de establecimientos como estos, así que el propietario ni siquiera pestañeó al perro sentado en la mesa."¿Necesitas ayuda para leer el menú?"

¿Por qué no pensó en pensar en eso?

"No, gracias, Shizune-san". El chico levantó su menú de una pila y ya se estaba acercando al canino. "Ya puedo leer".

Tsunade estaba impresionado. La lectura no era una habilidad anormal para el nivel del niño, pero proporcionó una explicación parcial para el extenso vocabulario del niño. La mayoría de los niños del Clan ya estarían leyendo, incluso si los niños civiles pudieran tener dificultades, pero los instintos de Tsunade siguieron insistiendo en que el avance de Minato era casi demasiado esa noción se vino abajo cuando uno miraba a Kakashi o Senju Tobirama. Ambos hombres tenían una destreza mental aterradora; esto solo significaba que Tsunade iba a tener que volver a evaluar sus condiciones para normal.

"Tú también convocas, ¿verdad, oba-san?" Minato preguntó de dónde estaba rozando su menú.

"Hago." Aunque ella no había tenido causa para convocar a Katsuya en una edad. Aunque a diferencia de otras convocatorias, Tsunade supuso que la babosa no se ofendería demasiado por una convocatoria improvisada para una conversación entre camaradas de larga data. "Podría presentarte algún día si quieres".

"Eso sería divertido."

La mesa se calló mientras todos estudiaban los menús. El servidor regresó después de unos momentos para tomar una orden de sake, solo uno, para sus nervios, un par de sopas, algunas albóndigas para el niño y un anmitsu para el perro que devoró la mitad de su plato en menos de tres segundos.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de ninja quieres ser, cachorro?" La convocatoria de acosador de Hatake preguntó.

Tsunade la tragó primero, pero levantó la vista y vio una sonrisa casi triste jugueteando con los labios del chico; era una sensación extraña sentir que el mundo había dejado de moverse, pero Tsunade estaba congelada esperando la respuesta del niño

"No lo sé todavía, pero sé que quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a las personas que me importan". En ese momento, Tsunade supo que había terminado. Ella había sido sincera cuando le dio al niño su collar, pero al escuchar esas palabras finalizó todo.

Tsunade amaba a Minato. Y no hubo regreso de esto.

"Creo que tu sueño es el correcto". La voz de Shizune gritó desde el lado de ella.

"Definitivamente me recuerda a alguien". Tsunade finalmente dijo y en silencio se quitó una lágrima de su ojo y desvió la mirada.

"¿Asi que?" La consulta de una sola palabra estaba atestada de anticipación y exagerada con energía maníaca.

Kakashi asintió exageradamente, pensativo antes de señalar con el pulgar hacia la cocina de vanguardia que seguramente _no_ sería utilizada por él. Los bares para llevar y racionar fueron las únicas cosas que Sakumo le enseñó antes del suicidio del hombre. Kakashi observó el artilugio que era un dispositivo elegante para preparar el té y fingió no ver los armarios de ollas, sartenes, y quién demonios sabe qué mitad de esas cosas hizo.

"¿Electrodomésticos ya?"

"Alguien eligió cosas y arregló la entrega". La respuesta inusualmente vaga puso a Kakashi en estado de alerta.

"¿La electricidad y la plomería son una ventaja? ¿No sabía que te especializaste en esas áreas?"

Las orejas de Tenzo se sonrojaron escarlata y el hombre se secó la frente sudorosa con el dorso de la mano.

"Ah, puede haber dispuesto algo de ayuda adicional". Los ojos del hombre se volvieron inquietos y Kakashi detectó un leve temblor en el pie del hombre. "¡Pero todo es perfecto! Windows _con_ vidrio reforzado _con_ chakra para sellos. Electrodomésticos. _Personalmente_ construí la mayoría de los muebles. Incluso recluté a parte del escuadrón para reforzar y crear un terreno de entrenamiento personal al lado de los árboles que coloqué. "

"Ya veo." Kakashi pinchó un vibrante cojín verde bosque en la cocina y pinchó dudosamente una pila de toallas de cocina florales con narcisos y un exceso de vegetación. "¿Y esto?"

"Tuve ayuda con algo de la decoración". Tenzo comentó con timidez, incapaz de mirar a Kakashi a los ojos.

Los ojos de Kakashi vagaron hacia la sala de estar y, curiosamente, lucen un sofá verde con vibrantes cojines de color amarillo y naranja. Era absolutamente horrible: a Naruto le encantaría cuando viniera de visita. Y Kakashi _sabía_ absolutamente que Gai tenía la culpa.

A menos que ... Kakashi mirara especulativamente al nerviosamente cambiante Tenzo y sus ojos sonrieron brillantemente. Ciertamente había formas de asegurarse de que el otro hombre se diera cuenta de lo molesto que estaba ... más tarde.

"¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene este lugar ahora?"

Tenzo parecía tan aliviado que Kakashi casi se sintió mal por la tortura que iba a infligirle al hombre. Aunque, otra mirada a su sala de estar aprobada por Gai anuló esa culpabilidad como un error.

"Cinco habitaciones en este momento". Tenzo recitó detalles como informes de misión. "Hay tres escaleras arriba y dos en la planta principal. El maestro se creó pensando en usted, mientras que la habitación contigua se diseñó teniendo en cuenta a Minato. La otra habitación de arriba es una habitación amueblada con los elementos básicos. fuera del estudio hay dos habitaciones que he amueblado con lo básico. Aparte de eso, tienes dos oficinas, que supongo que podrían funcionar como habitaciones, además de una despensa y otras habitaciones ".

"¿Qué tan grande es este lugar? ¿Por qué tantas habitaciones?" Kakashi frunció el ceño. ¿Dos personas _realmente_ necesitan tanto espacio? Y a él no le interesaba casarse con nadie, así que eso liberaba mucho espacio.

"Alguien me mencionó que tu hermano tiene algunos buenos amigos". A pesar de su genialidad, Kakashi no podía entender lo que el otro hombre estaba sugiriendo ... "Sabes ... los niños normales no se quedan a dormir? Las habitaciones adicionales pueden ser útiles para eso".

Sleepovers? No por primera vez, Kakashi se preguntó si esto era realmente una buena idea después de todo. Los niños eran aterradores, pero la pandilla de Minato solo deletreaba desde que Tsunade rodó a la ciudad, Kakashi se había puesto las buenas gracias de la manada hellion. Incluso el hijo de sensei pensó que era moderno y genial. Quizás las fiestas de pijamas no eran lo peor del mundo; seguramente un capitán ANBU podría manejar un grupo de niños pequeños, ¿verdad?

"¡Bien entonces!" Kakashi juntó las manos, buscó la barandilla y decididamente decidió _no_ comentar las tallas de perros aulladores grabados en la madera. "¿Vamos a inspeccionar el piso de arriba?"

Tenzo no respondió, pero en el camino hacia arriba Kakashi estaba absolutamente seguro de que había escuchado más de un par de murmullos poco halagadores del hombre. Algo sobre abuso de autoridad y bastardos quisquillosos: nada para que Kakashi se preocupe.

Rezando en silencio para que Gai no hubiera estado a cargo de la decoración del dormitorio, Kakashi asomó la cabeza por la primera habitación de colores apagados y se deshizo de esa habitació al siguiente, el ninja copiado asintió para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia adentro.

Todos los muebles estaban alejados de las paredes que tenían galones de pintura sellada con cepillos esperando ser utilizados.

"Dos equipos genins llegarán esta tarde para los D-ranks". Tenzo ofreció desde la entrada, luciendo demasiado satisfecho. Alguien necesitaba ser derribado una o dos estacas. "Un equipo está pintando el exterior del compuesto y el otro está pintando el interior".

Kakashi se acercó furtivamente al marco de la cama que tenía una gran cabecera hecha para parecerse a un enorme árbol con un patrón de miles de hojas grabadas en el grano de la madera. Tenzo estaba mostrando su adoración a Shodai en esta pieza con seguridad. La habitación en sí estaba increíblemente bien diseñada, por lo que Kakashi apenas podía quejarse. Molduras de pared en las esquinas que se parecían a los legendarios dragones de madera de Hashirama y el aullido de un enorme perro que era una representación perfecta de su invocación, Bull.

"Conoces a Tenzo, tienes verdadero talento". Kakashi vio al otro hombre ponerse rojo de alabanza. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres retirarte y convertirte en un tallador de madera? Muestras una gran aptitud para esto".

"¡Me ordenaste hacer esto!" El hombre repentinamente airado aulló. "¡Estaba completando los parámetros de mi misión!"

"Maa, no hay necesidad de ser tan luchadora". Kakashi movió sus dedos en la cara del otro hombre. "Acabo de pagarte un cumplido".

Kakashi estaba preparado para continuar las bromas con su lindo y pequeño subordinado cuando una colorida colcha de retazos llamó su atención desde donde estaba doblada cuidadosamente debajo de una pila de ropa de cama con lindos cachorros. Deslizándola por debajo de las sábanas empacadas, deslizó un dedo sobre el material estampado que parecía estar en perfectas condiciones después de tantos años.

"Gai me trajo eso con algunas otras cosas que me dijo que deberían ir a tu casa". Tenzo sonaba innecesariamente tenso, pero Kakashi tarareó en aceptación. Se parecía mucho a Gai para atesorar una caja de cosas que Kakashi podría querer en el futuro.

Enterrando su nariz en un cuadrado de retazos, Kakashi estaba agradecido por su sentido del olfato anormalmente agudo. Y allí estaba, un parche mohoso de especias y olor corporal natural. Tan débil, pero la nariz de un Hatake nunca estuvo mal. Esa era la madre de Kakashi preservada en la tela de la manta. Qué apropiado que calme al más joven miembro de su familia en el sueño.

"Mi madre hizo esto no mucho antes de que ella muriera". Kakashi sintió la necesidad de decirle a alguien, no por verdadero pesar, sino para evocar el recuerdo de una persona que el tiempo mismo parecía haber olvidado. Ni siquiera Kakashi habría podido recordarla si no hubiera sido por las imágenes. "Creo que estaría encantada de tenerlo en la cama de los cachorros. Mi padre me dijo una vez que quería una gran familia".

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Kakashi cuidadosamente reemplazó la colcha con cariño.

"Ah, ¿te gustaría ver tu habitación?" Tenzo se movió como un animal listo para escapar, así que Kakashi se apiadó del otro hombre y se dirigió hacia el último dormitorio.

A diferencia de las otras habitaciones que estaban grabadas y estaban siendo preparadas para un trabajo de pintura, toda la habitación de Kakashi ya estaba hecha. La pintura en la pared era de un tono calmante de índigo y la ropa de cama estaba en tonos mixtos de gris. La cama era tamaño king y probablemente le daría pesadillas durante meses, pero Kakashi se ocuparía. Las últimas semanas con Minato habían sido un bálsamo para su alma, por lo que dormir tan incómodo era un pequeño precio a pagar.

La carpintería en esta habitación era exquisita pero discreta. Un gran armario en la esquina, con un baño adjunto al lado. Un escritorio y una silla con decoraciones que solo podrían haber venido de Gai. Había una foto sonriente de sus padres de días más felices, su fotografía del equipo Genin, y ... el último sorprendió incluso a Kakashi. Había una foto de Kakashi cargando a su hermano menor sobre sus hombros. Fue un tiro franco que hizo sonreír al pequeño e incluso Kakashi apenas creía cuán relajado se veía su cuerpo en la imagen. Que feliz.

Entonces tal vez Gai era su mejor amigo. Y tal vez Kakashi diga sí la próxima vez que Gai lo desafíe. No es que sintiera que era necesario decir gracias incluso si Kakashi definitivamente estaba agradecido.

Kakashi observó el nuevo arreglo de narcisos sentado al lado de las imágenes y negó con la cabeza. Sí, tenían que irse. Recogiendo las flores, el jarrón y todo, se volvió hacia Tenzo.

"Gracias, Tenzo. No podría haber hecho esto sin ti".

El hombre avergonzado sonrió débilmente. "Su bienvenida, sempai".

Por un segundo, se miraron el uno al otro. Kakashi en Tenzo. Tenzo en Kakashi. Finalmente el otro hombre se quebró.

"¿Me pueden despedir?" La paciencia del hombre finalmente se resquebrajó.

"¿No te gusta salir conmigo? Estoy herido". Kakashi rodó sus hombros hacia adelante y arrugó su ojo en una burla de desaliento.

"¡Sempai no es eso! Simplemente no he estado ..." El hombre se detuvo y sus ojos se estrecharon en los temblorosos hombros de Kakashi antes de que el hombre explotara. "¡Te estás burlando de mí! ¡Me voy!"

Tenzo se desvaneció en una nube de humo justo cuando Kakashi rompió en una ronda abundante de risitas. Ese tipo era demasiado fácil para meterse con él.

Tarareando una canción, Kakashi abrió su libro y comenzó a leer mientras caminaba por las escaleras recién barnizadas de su nueva casa. Sin mirar, vació las flores en el cubo de basura de lujo y depositó el jarrón en el fregadero, y salió al impresionante porche envolvente con sillones de aspecto elaborado y se dejó caer en uno. Sí, estas cosas fueron guardianes. Demasiado cómodo.

A punto de comprobar cuán travieso era Satsuki-chan, Kakashi oyó crujir la silla junto a él.

"Me preguntaba cuándo pasarías por allí". Kakashi arrastró las palabras, sin molestarse en quitar su ojo de su libro.

"Heh, he tenido un par de días agitados". El sabio del sapo murmuró y hubo un sonido de arrastrar los pies antes de que la lucha del otro hombre cesara seguido de un suspiro de satisfacción. "Estas son sillas muy bonitas. Se combinan bien con la nueva casa. Es mucho más grande que el edificio original".

"Los minions son útiles". Kakashi vitoreó antes de afilar su lengua. "Los extrañaré".

"Entonces planean retirarse de las misiones de operaciones ilegales". Jiraiya reflexionó y el leve rasguño de una pluma rozando el papel le hizo cosquillas en las orejas. "Sensei sospechaba que podrías hacer algo drástico como este. El viejo seguro que te ha vinculado".

"Hokage-sama es un hombre perspicaz". Kakashi respondió tan suavemente como fue posible.

"Mire, Kakashi, creo que sería una tontería escarbar las palabras. Los dos tenemos otras ocupaciones en las que preferiríamos pasar nuestro tiempo". Kakashi acarició los bordes de una página con orejas de perro antes de cerrar su libro y deslizarlo. "Sabes por qué estoy aquí".

"Podría ser una serie de razones". Kakashi saltó a la barandilla de la cubierta e hizo un rápido chequeo del área.

"Corta la mierda". Jiraiya se levantó para pararse junto a él. "Ya puse en práctica un sello de privacidad para que nadie nos moleste y-"

"Y para que Danzo no escuche, ¿verdad?" Kakashi vio al guardia elevarse en el otro hombre y se felicitó mentalmente por golpear el clavo en la cabeza.

"Realmente te mereces la etiqueta de genio". Una declaración sin adulación y una mirada cautelosa. "Pero _si_ ese fuera el caso, no sería la razón por la que te estoy visitando ahora".

"Minato se quedará conmigo". Kakashi luchó contra el instinto de gruñir, pero la ferocidad de la declaración todavía estaba atemperada por una caída extrema en el tono. "No puedo evitar que interactúe con él y no me gustaría hacerlo de todos modos. Mi hermano dejó en claro que quiere tener una relación con Tsunade. Pero lo traeré aquí después de que todo haya terminado. terminado."

"Esa no es tu decisión de tomar". Jiraiya comentó con cara de piedra.

"Minato podría tener sangre Senju, pero él es mi hermano". Kakashi atacó con palabras, sintiendo una nerviosa pérdida de habilidad que ni siquiera el regalo de Obito podía arreglar. "Me ocuparé de él".

"Técnicamente, un jinchuuriki es propiedad del pueblo". La sangre de Kakashi se enfrió y todo lo que pudo ver fueron los cuerpos ensangrentados de las dos personas que había adorado como padres. "Y los bienes militares caen bajo la jurisdicción del Hokage".

"Entonces, ¿qué es Naruto?" Kakashi gruñó, saboreando la forma en que el Sannin se estremeció levemente. "Creo que Uzumaki Naruto es más que solo uno de los jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Y no me importa cómo nació mi hermano y no me importa si es un contenedor para un bijuu. Es mi hermano".

"Es bueno escucharlo, chico". Jiraiya le dio una palmada alegre a Kakashi en el brazo. "Tienes una buena cabeza en esos hombros huesudos".

Espera un minuto, ¿qué estaba pasando?

"Tú y yo los jodimos a lo grande en lo que respecta a Naruto". Kakashi sintió que la piedra volvía a su estómago y sintió que toda la ira desaparecía de su cuerpo. "No tengo ganas de morir y tener que enfrentarme a _mi_ Minato. Demonios, cuando pienso en lo que Kushina me haría si alguna vez se da cuenta de que no volví y crié a su hijo".

Incluso Kakashi se estremeció con simpatía por esa miseria en particular. Aunque tarde o temprano ese peligro sería suyo también ...

"Intervendré con el anciano para asegurarme de que tengas la custodia del niño". Kakashi recogió la trampa incluso si no podía determinar exactamente cuál era la penalización. "Pero quiero algo a cambio".

Ahora eso dejaba el campo de juego abierto a demasiadas posibilidades y la mente de Kakashi luchó por encontrar una respuesta adecuada. Apretando la barandilla de su mano, giró la cabeza una vez hacia las nuevas y elegantes puertas que Tenzo había hecho y regresó hacia la casa, la nariz arrugada antes de que su único ojo se redondeara en estado de shock y giró para mirar al hombre presumido frotándose las manos alegremente .

"No."

"Sí." Jiraiya sonrió. "Incluso lanzaré mis servicios sin cargo para establecer un sistema de sellado en toda su propiedad. Incluso agregaré algunos especiales para ahorrarle un paquete de efectivo".

"De ninguna manera." Kakashi gruñó viciosamente, girando para aplastar a un inocente capullo de rosa que se había atrevido a estar a distancia.

"Lanzaré una copia firmada del libro Icha Icha que no se supone que se lanzará hasta el próximo mes".

Maldita sea. Kakashi se enderezó y se sintió consternado cuando la tentadora oferta realmente debilitó su resolución. Su material de lectura _había_ estado bastante seco últimamente. Pero el aburrimiento era bastante temporal y la proposición de Jiraiya podría tener ramificaciones psicológicas duraderas. O los mortales.

"Veo que tengo tu atención". El bastardo presumido le lanzó una mirada burlona. "Es bueno saber que realmente tengo un público cautivo".

"Lo que estás preguntando no es poca cosa". Kakashi le recordó al otro hombre, cayendo levemente al sentir una pérdida inminente en su camino, incluso si el ninja de la copia no podía prever por qué. "Tsunade-sama y yo somos personas muy diferentes y simplemente no podemos vernos viviendo juntos".

"Temporalmente." Jiraiya rechazó su protesta con un brillo complacido. "Solo quiero que tenga unos meses de estabilidad mientras se recupera. Después de eso, voy a comprarle a Tsunade su propio lugar. Y a menos que te estés retirando, esto te facilitará las cosas si no estás en misiones. Alguien estará en casa con el niño ".

"Iba a dejarlo con el Uchiha". Kakashi se erizó.

"Tsunade necesita un lugar para quedarse de todos modos". Jiraiya respondió. "No puedo quedarme con sensei para siempre".

"¿No podría ella simplemente reconstruir el Compuesto Senju?" Kakashi se preguntó.

"Tsunade necesita un hogar. No necesita un recordatorio de todas las personas que no regresarán. Quedarme contigo un tiempo le hará algún bien hasta que encuentre un lugar para ella y Shizune".

"¿Te quedas con nosotros también?" Kakashi hizo una mueca por la cantidad de resentimiento en su voz. "¿Y Shizune?"

"¡Podría también!" Jiraiya golpeó a Kakashi en la espalda amigablemente, haciendo que el ninja de la copia se hundiera en un charco de terror. "Además, el pequeño chorrito me está dando una entrada con Naruto. No puedo dejar pasar eso".

"Esto no va a ser permanente". Kakashi reavivó su resolución. "La encontrarás en un lugar. Dos meses es el límite absoluto y que ella ya no está".

"Realmente estás guardando rencor contra ella, ¿verdad, niño?" Jiraiya sonó de repente triste.

"Ella lastimó a alguien que me importa". Kakashi bajó la cabeza. "No confío en ella y no sé si alguna vez podré olvidar lo herido que estaba".

Jiraiya permaneció callado a su lado antes de que el hombre suspirara, cruzara sus brazos, y mirara hacia el horizonte con nostalgia.

"Si le das una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que pido".

"Una oportunidad es lo único que puedo darme". Kakashi regresó.

"¿Esta noche?"

"Puedes hacer que se resuelvan esta noche". Kakashi hizo una pausa. "A menos que quieras unirte a mí en la cena de Nara Yoshino. Escuche que ustedes dos tienen una historia".

Kakashi tuvo el lujo de ver al sapo con una mueca de dolor y reflexivamente cubrir sus regiones inferiores. Sí, parece que Shikaku no había exagerado en esa pequeña historia.

Naruto había estado esperando esta noche cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba. Kaa-san lo mencionó con esa sonrisa súper aterradora cada vez que Naruto se estaba preparando para una de sus bromas. Cómo la mujer sabía que él tramaba algo siempre era un misterio, porque ni siquiera Minato, que parecía notar _todo, ¡_ veía a Naruto todo el tiempo!

Lo único que amargaba el estado de ánimo de Naruto era recordar que mañana Minato se iría con Kakashi. Naruto entendió que el otro chico no se iba a ir de forma permanente, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

Lo que sea. Se olvidaría de eso hasta mañana.

"¡¿Cómo estás ahí arriba ?!" La furiosa Inuzuka los aulló, incluso deslizando inútilmente una mano con garras en su dirección.

Naruto se rio y le sacó la lengua al chico. "¡Jeje!"

El rubio sonrió descaradamente mientras el perro literalmente saltaba de arriba abajo con indignación y continuaba atacando la pared con sus uñas caninas.

"La naturaleza extrovertida de Kiba-san es ofensiva para mi audición". El chico de las gafas de sol estaba hablando en ese aburrido tono inexpresivo que Naruto desconectó porque nunca lo entendió del todo con el chico del insecto.

"El Clan Inuzuka es conocido por su naturaleza colorida". Neji al menos tenía algún sentido, incluso si todavía era una especie de imbécil. "Pero otou-san me dijo que Tsume está en buenos términos con Hiashi-sama ..."

"Mi padre afirma la verdad de ese asunto". Shino agregó suavemente.

"¡Dejarías de ser tan ruidoso!" Ino gritó y arrojó a Kiba una de las envolturas de perro caliente vacías de Chouji.

Dang ... Ino daba miedo cuando estaba enojada. Naruto juró que evitaría provocar esa ira sobre sí mismo. Kaa-san ya era suficientemente malo cuando estaba molesta.

"¿¡Cómo llegaste allí arriba!" Kiba gimió, logrando agarrarse a sí mismo hasta la mitad del lado del edificio Nara antes de volver a deslizarse.

"Tch, ¿no es obvio?" Naruto resopló mientras Shikamaru continuaba reclinado sin abrir los ojos.

"¡Ya no tiene escalera, así que estoy seguro de que no es obvio para mí!"

"Baka". Shikamaru refunfuñó. "Es muy problemático explicarlo".

"¡Te voy a golpear cuando llegue allí, Nara!"

"Buena suerte con eso."

"¿No debería ir alguien a ayudarlo aquí?" El chico que compartía el entusiasmo de Naruto con la comida intervino con su crujido de patatas fritas.

"¿Por qué querríamos otro bocazas aquí?" Sasuke gruñó desde donde estaba sentado de espaldas con Minato. "Naruto es suficiente".

"¡Oye!" Un grito de indignación, con el que Naruto simpatizaba por completo, llamó desde abajo.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan idiota?" Naruto siseó brutalmente. Sasuke siempre estaba actuando como si fuera mucho más fresco y mejor en todo. Hermano o no, ¡necesitaba una paliza!

Excepto que Sasuke gritó bruscamente y pareció marchitarse cuando Minato-chan se giró y lo miró de una manera que le recordó a Naruto su nuevo kaa-san, excepto que era _mucho_ más culpable, trippy. Cada vez que tenía esa mirada, Naruto sentía que había llevado un kunai a un cachorro o algo así.

"Sasuke, puedes hacerlo mejor". Minato comentó en voz baja antes de darle un tirón al kimono largo de Ino y distraer a la rubia con un cumplido oportuno y dejando a Sasuke enfadado.

Un pequeño jadeo y un tirón en sus mangas evitaron que el rubio se abalanzara sobre su tipo de hermano. Girando bruscamente, vio a Hinata un poco nerviosa pero insistente de todos modos.

"Ano, Naruto-kun". El estómago del rubio se desplomó cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho sentir incómodo a su amigo. "Tal vez podríamos ayudar a Kiba-kun a aprender a trepar paredes también".

"¿Eh?" ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso en el mundo? "¿Por qué, Hinata-chan?"

Naruto observó a su amigo juguetear con la manga de su kimono antes de asentir y enderezarse. "Porque ver a alguien herido no es divertido. No quisiera que te dejaran afuera, Naruto-kun".

Naruto se sintió como un verdadero idiota. Hinata tenía toda la razón. ¿Cuántas veces había visto jugar a otros niños y no se le había permitido participar?

Naruto se balanceó sobre la repisa y sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido cuando vio que el otro chico ya se alejaba pesadamente con una inclinación en toda su postura.

"Kiba, espera!" Naruto saltó y corrió hacia el chico que lentamente daba media vuelta.

"¿Eh?" El perro ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado confundido.

"¡Vamos! ¡Te mostraré cómo caminar sobre las paredes!" Naruto pasó un brazo alrededor del chico más alto y lo arrastró de vuelta al edificio. "¡Apuesto a que eres tan creativo como yo también! Una vez que termines con esto, ¡planearemos una broma para todos los adultos! ¡Hehe!"

Naruto sintió que su estómago se apretaba, pero cuando el otro chico respondió que era con la misma sonrisa pícara y satisfacción que Naruto vio en sí mismo.

"¡Puedes apostar! ¡Ahora muéstrame los trucos que estás haciendo!"

"De acuerdo, compartiré algunas de mis ideas mientras trabajemos". Naruto se rascó la cabeza entonces. "Errar..."

"¿Qué?" El otro chico preguntó.

Naruto _realmente_ no quería admitir que no estaba seguro de cómo enseñar a otra persona. Hinata trotó y la rubia se aferró a ella desesperadamente.

"¡Voy a demostrar mientras Hinata-chan explica!"

"¿Su?" Kiba parecía dudoso; eso ciertamente no serviría Hinata podría hacer cualquier cosa!

"¿M-yo?" La chica se estremeció un poco y Naruto se redondeó en su cloqueo.

"¡Eres increíble, Hinata-chan! Me ayudaste hace unos días. Así que esto será muy fácil". Antes de que la chica pudiera dudar de sí misma, Naruto corrió hacia un lado de la casa y saltó hacia un se sintió extraño, pero fue casi divertido aferrarse a las superficies verticales. Era como tener ventosas en tus pies que tenías que encender y apagar. La parte adhesiva era más fácil que encenderla y apagarla, pero era más fácil hacerlo cuando no pensabas demasiado en ella. "Ta da! ¡Mírame!"

"¡Oye, he visto a shinobi en mi Clan hacer eso!" Kiba exclamó, de repente parecía increíblemente emocionado. "¡Apuesto a que Ma estaría muy impresionado si aprendo cómo hacer esto!"

Justo antes de que Kiba se tirara a la pared, Hinata deslizó una mano delante del perro y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes cómo usar chakra todavía, Kiba?"

¡Correcto! ¡Hinata seguro fue brillante! Él había olvidado todo sobre eso.

"Err ... ¿No lo sé?" Kiba parpadeó.

Naruto saltó de nuevo. "Bueno, mira, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ..."

Mikoto vació su copa de sake y, sombríamente, volvió a rebanar un daikon. Su depresión no había pasado desapercibida para Yoshino; momentos después de llegar a la casa, Mikoto se vio arrancada del brazo de Fugaku y empujada sin ceremonias a la cocina con un delantal de repuesto arrojado a su cabeza.

La esposa de Inoichi, Mara, la había saludado con un guiño sobre un vaso de vino, la esposa de Chouza -mientras su vida, Mikoto _no_ recordaba el nombre de la mujer- estaba dando algunos toques finales a las bandejas de anpan. Eso hizo que la mujer Uchiha se preguntara por qué necesitaban tanta comida cuando se trataba solo de una reunión de Clan Heads y sus familias. Mitsuri tenía que ser un Aburame con esas gafas de sol muy surcadas; dicha mujer estaba condimentando pinchos de cerdo de una manera metódica, casi matemática.

El saludo de Tsume había sido muy amable, considerando todo. Una mirada salvaje y un golpe en la espalda que tenía la habitación abierta, las mejillas de Mikoto ardiendo, y Yamanaka Mara riéndose y golpeando el mostrador.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que el poderoso Uchiha se haya unido a nosotros para una pequeña reunión pintoresca". Tsume sonrió desde donde estaba cortando un pedazo grande de carne en rodajas perfectamente iguales.

"Incluso los shinobis de nuestra destreza disfrutan de la compañía". Mikoto se negó a ceder el campo a Tsume. Se sabía que la mujer destripaba verbalmente a cualquier persona que dudara y que tuviera su orgullo. "Simplemente estoy sorprendido de verte cocinando, Tsume. ¡Pensé que nos lo dejarías a las chicas!"

Hubo un murmullo colectivo y Tsume se quedó quieto por un instante antes de estallar en una gran sonrisa y saltar al mostrador. Mikoto se tensó por un altercado, pero un segundo después, Mikoto chilló mientras sus pies colgaban en el aire y ella se giró como un niño pequeño.

"¡Bájame!" Mikoto sintió una peculiar oleada de pánico y se agitó levemente, su cuchillo apenas se perdió la manga del abrigo de Mitsuri mientras la empujaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¡El gatito tiene garras!" El estómago de Mikoto rodó mientras era girada de nuevo mientras la mujer Inuzuka se reía entre dientes. "¡Qué lujo!"

Mikoto recuperó el equilibrio solo porque era una kunoichi, aunque fuera de la práctica. El brazo de mano dura que olía fuertemente a doghair se cubrió sobre sus hombros.

"No necesitamos que esos hombres pasen un buen rato". La mujer Yamanaka se rió. "Podemos crear problemas y divertirnos por nuestra cuenta".

"Esas payasadas deben esperarse en presencia del compañero de mi esposo". ¿Estaba loca o la mujer Aburame estaba bromeando?

La mano alrededor de sus hombros se deslizó y Mikoto con los ojos abiertos observó a Tsume acercarse furtivamente al Aburame y darle un codazo suavemente en el costado.

"Sabes que me amas."

"Hay un grado de cariño que siento por ti". Sin confundirlo esta vez, había un humor definido y la boca de Mitsuri se movió hacia arriba en una breve apariencia de una sonrisa. "Aunque la tolerancia de Shibi a tu comportamiento supera a la mía".

"Yo sabía que me amabas." La mujer descarada se rió entre dientes mientras corría de vuelta a su carne y Mikoto se preguntó si así sería la noche de una niña.

"Shou, ¿están hechas esas cosas?" Yoshino ladró y Mikoto archivó el nombre de la mujer Akimichi para usarlo más tarde.

"No se puede apresurar la perfección". Los dedos carnosos demostraron una sorprendente cantidad de delicadeza a medida que espolvoreaban delicadamente la parte superior de cada panecillo con un aderezo adicional.

"Sé que es mejor no disputar eso". Yoshino se enjuagó las manos enharinadas. "Uchiha, ¿vienes a nuestra reunión esta semana?"

Varios pares de ojos se centraron en ella y tragó reflexivamente.

"Para ser honesto, no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo desde que Tsunade regresó a Konoha". Mikoto se obligó a no fruncir el ceño y deliberadamente bajó su cuchillo y comenzó a agregar el daikon a la ensalada en la que estaba trabajando.

"¿Es por eso que has estado enojado esta noche?" Mara cortó un moño cuando Shou le dio la espalda.

"No estoy enojado". Mikoto protestó.

"Usted está." Las respuestas a coro la sorprendieron y echó un vistazo impotente desde el apoyo de algún lugar.

"No puedo decir que te culpo". Tsume lamió los jugos de la carne de sus dedos, ya sea inconsciente o indiferente a las miradas que estaba atrayendo desde todas las esquinas. "Escuché que el mocoso Senju ha estado contigo por casi un mes. Prácticamente lo hace una familia. Tampoco estaría muy feliz de darle el niño".

¿Qué podría ella decir a eso? Ella no tenía derecho a estarlo, pero Mikoto se sintió molesta y resentida por cómo habían resultado las cosas. Saber que sus sentimientos eran irracionales no cambiaba el hecho de que Minato era la mejor amiga de sus hijos y era una alegría tenerla en la casa. El chico de cabello plateado ayudó sin que nadie le preguntara, mantuvo su habitación limpia, y distrajo a Naruto y Sasuke de una manera positiva.

Si ella quería admitirlo o no, Mikoto amaba al niño. Y a un chico que había llegado a amar le estaban quitando y se le había dado a Hatake Kakashi y Senju Tsunade para pelear como dos perros peleándose por un trozo de carne.

Mikoto estaba disgustada.

"Deberían haberlo dejado conmigo". Mikoto escuchó su voz caer varios decibeles y fue consciente de que el sonido del trabajo de preparación había caído en silencio a su alrededor.

"Tal vez sea así." La mujer Yamanaka arrastró las palabras y Mikoto levantó la cabeza para mirar a la rubia platino inspeccionar sus uñas con ojo crítico. "¿Planeas prohibir que tus hijos visiten?"

"No." Absolutamente no.

"¿Vas a decirle al niño que no puede venir a visitarlo?"

"¡Por supuesto no!" Mikoto puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"Me parece que todavía puedes preocuparte por el niño y mantener una relación con él. Y por lo que he visto, esos niños estarán lo suficientemente unidos como para sentir que el niño aún vive contigo. " Mikoto sintió que su enojo se desvanecía cuando los ojos demasiado conocidos de Yamanaka la miraron antes de que la expresión de la mujer se convirtiera en una sonrisa. "Y déjenme asegurarles que se han hecho esfuerzos para garantizar que esta transición se desarrolle de la mejor manera posible".

Había algo críptico allí, pero era bien sabido que nadie manipulaba la mente como lo haría un Yamanaka.

Hubo voces en el pasillo y el estómago de Mikoto se elevó en su garganta al sonido de un bebé que gritaba. Hubo un par de pasos pesados, el llanto se acercó, y en la habitación barrió a un Hyuuga Hiashi menos majestuoso con un bebé chillando en sus brazos. Los ojos maníacos del líder Hyuuga se movieron como locas y Mikoto contuvo la respiración hasta que el hombre la inmovilizó en su lugar. Levantando una mano como para evitar el ataque, no sirvió de nada cuando el paquete de bebé fue empujado en sus brazos.

"Ofreciste tu ayuda, Uchiha". Hiashi deslizó las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos perlados. El hombre realmente se veía terrible. "Así que aquí está ella".

La mandíbula de Mikoto cayó cuando el patriarca Hyuuga salió a trompicones de la cocina y desapareció de nuevo hacia la zona abierta. Hanabi se veía con la cara roja y completamente desdichada por lo que Mikoto reemplazó al bebé en su hombro y comenzó a tambalearse en un esfuerzo por calmar al bebé. Casi de inmediato el llanto disminuyó y el bebé se calló.

"Alguien tiene una habilidad especial para los más pequeños". Tsume sonaba impresionado y perplejo a la vez. "No tomes esto personalmente, Mikoto, pero no puedo creer que Hiashi haya dejado a su hija contigo. Conozco al hombre desde hace años y él no ha ocultado exactamente su falta de entusiasmo por tu clan".

"No se toma ofensa". Mikoto apoyó la cabeza de la bebé un poco más en su hombro y sintió suspirar de alivio cuando Hanabi se instaló sin hacer un solo pío. "Tuve algunas palabras para Hiashi hace unos días. Luego me echó de una forma muy educada. Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tú".

"Ya era hora de que alguien tirara de la cadena de ese hombre". Yoshino murmuró.

"Le doy mierda todo el tiempo". Tsume protestó, incluso mientras se inclinaba para oler al bebé por un momento. "Se ha vuelto casi inmune después de todos estos años. No es mi culpa".

"Ella es una dulce bebé". La mujer Akimichi pasaba ligeramente un dedo regordete por la mejilla del bebé. "Es una pena que haya perdido a su madre antes de tener la oportunidad de conocerla".

"Inoichi se acercó a Hiashi después de que su esposa falleció". Incluso Mara parecía subyugada por el cambio de conversación. "No sirvió de nada. Nadie clama más apretado que un Hyuuga".

"Hinata ha sido una alegría tenerlo cerca". Mikoto continuó moviéndose de lado a lado para el beneficio del bebé. "Si sus hijos disfrutan de su compañía, tal vez la inviten a sus hogares también".

"Ino ciertamente podría usar otro compañero de juegos". Mara mordisqueó su pan y removió su bebida distraídamente.

"Creo que deberíamos hacer otro de estos eventos grupales". Tsume juntó las manos. "Estaría más que feliz de acogerlos a todos ustedes".

"No si eres el que cocina". Shou pinchó el Inuzuka con su espátula. "He probado tus productos, Tsume, y no se lo serviría a un cerdo".

"¿Es eso así?" Tsume lanzó una mirada feroz.

"Kaa-san!" La hermosa hija pequeña de Mara entró corriendo a la habitación y se aferró a su madre con una sonrisa vibrante y, sí, el chico tramaba algo.

"¿Qué es eso, munchkin?" Preguntó Mara con una sonrisa omnisciente mientras tomaba su bebida.

"¿Puedo tener uno de los platos de anpan?" Ino preguntó con poca pretensión.

"¿Un plato entero?" Shou se sobresaltó. "Solo tenemos tres. ¿Para qué necesitas tantos anpán?"

"Papá me pidió que comiera algo para todos. Creo que incluso ese hambriento Hiashi parecía tener hambre". Tsume se rió por última vez, mientras que todos, excepto Mara y Mikoto, parecían estar comprando el pequeño anzuelo, la línea y el plomo.

"Por supuesto", Tsume levantó una de las bandejas y miró a Ino con recelo. "¿Estás seguro de que puedes llevar esto, chico? Eres bastante pequeño".

"¡Yo podría ser pequeño, pero también soy fuerte!" Ino flexionó sus pequeños brazos e hizo una cara que Mikoto supuso que debía ser impresionante.

"¡Ese es el espíritu pequeño!" Tsume depositó una bandeja pesada que la chica se esforzó notablemente por levantar. "¡Ve y muestra a los de quién es el jefe!"

"¡Gracias!" La chica de ojos azules gorjeó mientras giraba, tambaleándose ligeramente, y lentamente salió de la cocina.

"¡No puedo esperar para saber si les gusta mi trabajo!" Shou aplaudió alegremente.

"Ino es una niña tan buena". Yoshino arrastró las palabras desde donde estaba agregando limones a una jarra de agua.

"En efecto." Murmuró Mitsuri de acuerdo.

Mikoto reprimió su risa solo por el bebé dormido en sus brazos. ¿Cómo podían estas mujeres no darse cuenta de que las habían llevado a dar un paseo? La respuesta fue obvia: no tenían un Naruto en sus vidas.

"Ino está tramando algo". Mara negó con la cabeza pensativa y restauró la esperanza de cordura de Mikoto.

"Más como si mis muchachos estuvieran tramando algo y hubieran arrastrado a tus hijos a una conspiración". Mikoto murmuró, deleitándose en el repentino mar de expresiones que iban desde impresionado hasta incrédulo.

"Una broma." Yoshino respiró pensativamente. "Escuché sobre un incidente en la torre del Hokage, pero no sabía el alcance".

"Más como si Shikaku no se _molestara_ en decírtelo". Mara resopló indulgentemente. "Y mientras no seamos victimizados, me contentaré con disfrutar el espectáculo".

"¿Cómo vamos a disfrutar el espectáculo si estamos atrapados aquí?" Shou se cruzó de brazos.

"Punto." Yoshino cloqueó. "Señoras, ¿deberíamos comenzar a preparar la cena para que podamos echar un vistazo más de cerca?"

"Estoy dentro." Mikoto balanceó al bebé con una mano y levantó una jarra de limonada con la otra.

Una cosa era segura, Mikoto estaba disfrutando.

"Yo también." Tsume estaba de pie balanceando un gran asado de carne. "Me pregunto si mi Hana quedará atrapada en esta trampa".

"Si tiene suerte, Itachi la rescatará". Mikoto estaba fuera de la habitación con el resto de las mujeres sobre sus talones llevando ensaladas y otras golosinas. "Mi esposo no lo notará. La arrogancia del clan no es congruente con la inteligencia y Fugaku se enamora de estas cosas una y otra vez".

"Oh querido." Shou se quedó sin aliento. "Esto explica por qué la despensa parece haber perdido tanta comida en los últimos tiempos. ¡Estaba culpando a Chouza!"

"Lo siento por eso." Mikoto murmuró una disculpa mientras fruncía el ceño ante la puerta y sus brazos.

"¡Voy a abrir la puerta!" Mara llamó, corriendo para abrir el pestillo.

"No te preocupes por eso". Shou llamó desde dos mujeres hacia abajo. "Si eso significa que un Akimichi no va a fallar en un curso de sigilo en la Academia, estoy totalmente de acuerdo".

"Shino ha hecho un amigo". Mitsuri habló desde detrás de una enorme ensaladera. "Siento que se está volviendo más sociable y no he notado lapsos conductuales significativos. No tengo quejas en una asociación continua".

"Gracias." Mikoto agitó un saludo a los hombres que estaban afuera, mirando a la chica rubia que se acercaba con su propia bandeja cargada. "Parece que lo hicimos justo a tiempo. Ino-chan está justo allí".

Yoshino ya estaba depositando su plato en la mesa del buffet justo afuera de la casa "Si solo los hombres de Nara estuvieran más motivados ... Shikamaru nunca podría atraer a una chica como ella".

"Solo tienen cuatro años, Yoshino". Mikoto le arrojó la jarra de jugo a Yoshino y le guiñó un ojo a Hiashi quien fruncía el ceño con tristeza hacia su hija dormida.

"Ella tiene razón". Mara hizo una mueca al mirar al grupo de hombres. "Nosotros, Yamanaka, estamos muy atados. Es por eso que Inoichi frecuenta bares y yo compramos. Todos tenemos diversiones".

"Eso es muy honesto de tu parte". Mikoto permitió.

"No sabes ni la mitad". Yoshino murmuró. "Ahora cállate. Veo más movimiento. ¡Apuesto a que el espectáculo está por comenzar!"

El techo estaba ocupado por un grupo de niños, por lo que Kakashi se conformó con no acechar a su hermanito desde la cuestionable seguridad de un bosquecillo. El ninja de la copia estaba casi seguro de que Shikaku había mirado hacia allí más de una vez, pero el comandante Jounin no lo había llamado. Además, Kakashi solo había estado espiando, o quizás mirando atentamente, durante poco más de una hora.

Lo que vio fue fascinante.

Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata estaban enseñando Inuzuka a subir a la pared. ¡Y en una cantidad récord de tiempo! Como genio, Kakashi era consciente de las propiedades del chakra y de la teoría de las proporciones y de cómo a alguien con un pequeño grupo de chakras le sería más fácil captar las técnicas de control del chakra. Esos mismos principios le permitieron a Kakashi acelerar una graduación de la Academia con un control perfecto de chakra sobre sus pequeñas reservas. Y ahora, estaba viendo a un chico torpe e impaciente dominar una técnica de shinobi con la que la mayoría de los genin luchaban simplemente porque sus capacidades de chakra eran lo suficientemente grandes como para dificultar su comprensión.

Mientras estos niños sigan escalando paredes o árboles, serían el equipo soñado de jounin-sensei. El único problema sería la enorme disparidad entre la graduación de los niños del clan y la civilización, pero Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a preocuparse por eso. Estadísticamente hablando, los shinobi civiles eran raros porque raramente poseían reservas de chakra superiores a la media y no poseían asistencia externa o talentos únicos que los hicieran adecuados para la vida de los shinobi.

Kakashi notó un cambio repentino en la atmósfera en la azotea y la conversación se calmó allí. Naruto, claramente el instigador, estaba de pie mientras todos los demás niños lo miraban hacer una serie de gestos salvajes: era una lástima que la poca luz hiciera imposible la lectura de los labios sin usar el obsequio de Obito. Kakashi observó a su hermano asentir pensativamente unas cuantas veces y resolver algunas disputas con una autoridad tácita a la que todos los demás niños respondieron inconscientemente. El Aburame y Hyuuga parecían escuchar, mientras que el Inuzuka estaba teniendo dificultades para contener su emoción. Finalmente, Sasuke y Shikamaru se pusieron de pie y parecían señalarle algunas cosas a Naruto antes de que el chico de Shikaku obviamente se hiciera cargo, porque de repente el grupo se estaba retrasando con él.

Finalmente, la chica de Inoichi se puso de pie, golpeó su propio pecho con un pulgar, y se escabulló por el borde del edificio y desapareció en el interior. Shikamaru se movió al borde del tejado con Kiba, Naruto y Hinata siguiendo como patitos antes de que el grupo desapareciera por el costado. Eso dejó a Shino, Sasuke, Neji y Minato cayendo al suelo como un equipo de ANBU esperando una señal.

Kakashi sabía varias cosas; Naruto había tenido una idea, Shikamaru la había refinado, y todos estaban trabajando juntos sin problemas hacia un objetivo que Kakashi temía predecir.

Todos los hombres estaban sentados afuera perezosamente y en su mayoría relajados. El combo Ino-Shika-Cho estaba descansando juntos, mientras que Shibi estaba sentado valientemente entre Hiashi y Fugaku para facilitar la conversación. Hizashi estaba hablando con una guapa mujer Uchiha que Kakashi no podía colocar sobre su cabeza. Y a un lado, Itachi estaba sentado con una Hana aburrida. La noche se alteró cuando la puerta se abrió y una princesa Yamanaka de aspecto orgulloso llegó con una bandeja que fácilmente le hacía juego con su peso.

"¡Traje el anpan de Oba-san!" La llamada llegó y fue recibida por casi todos los que se levantaron para rodear la mesa, ni siquiera la infame pereza de Nara era compatible con la cocina de Akimichi Shou.

"¡Gracias cariño!" Inoichi llamó a la niña de su ojo.

Desde la casa, las mujeres se marcharon, con la matriarca Uchiha cuidándose extrañamente de un bebé Hyuuga. Y mientras las mujeres parecían estar preparando la mesa del buffet, las miradas que seguían dando a los hombres eran indudables. Sabían que algo estaba pasando.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el cabello rubio de Naruto aparecer con los otros de su pequeño grupo mirando por el lado opuesto de la casa de Nara. Al mismo tiempo, Kakashi vio a Minato asentir brevemente antes de que su grupo se separara de la casa. El cuarteto llegó a los adultos y se bifurcó y comenzó ... ¿lloriquear? Kakashi sintió una gota de sudor caerse de su frente y casi se cae de su árbol cuando escuchó a Minato, el pequeño Minato tranquilo, comenzar a quejarse a Fugaku por estar hambriento. El ojo solitario de Kakashi rastreó la llegada de Shikamaru y Hinata caminando sigilosamente hacia los demás antes de que un súbito rugido hiciera que todos los adultos giraran mientras Kiba y Naruto se dirigían hacia la mesa gritando algo sobre comida. Los chicos se lanzaron hacia la bandeja de anpan enviando bollos por todos lados.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Se preguntó Kakashi mientras el caos estallaba.

Fugaku estaba tratando de atrapar a Naruto, que se mostró más resbaladizo que una anguila, ya que eludió el agarre de su padre adoptivo. Chouza estaba tratando desesperadamente de arrebatar bollos del aire y sus movimientos erráticos habían obligado a los otros adultos a esquivar sus torpes esfuerzos. Desde la distancia, parecía una horrible oportunidad de baile con Shikaku, Inoichi y los gemelos Hyuuga esquivando golpes, mientras que los insectos de Shibi pululaban por el aire y los moños en un gesto de agitación. Entonces Inuzuka Hana estaba allí arremetiendo por su hermano.

"¡Cho-ack!" Inoichi sufrió un codazo en el estómago.

Mientras todos se ocupaban, corriendo detrás de las escenas como pequeñas ratas, es decir, Hinata y Shikamaru, estaban frotando apresuradamente algo sobre todas las sillas que habían sido ocupadas por los padres del grupo. El ojo de Kakashi se ensanchó y sintió la irresistible necesidad de reírse. ¡Todo, todo había sido una distracción para este momento! El compromiso inicial con el anpan hizo que todos se pusieran de pie, los cuatro muchachos que llegaron habían funcionado para desarmar a los adultos y permitir que Shikamaru y Hinata se acercaran sin hacer ningún comentario. Y finalmente, Naruto y Kiba proporcionaron la diversión perfecta para evitar que algunos de los mejores de Konoha lo noten.

Bueno, Kakashi observó a Itachi parado a un lado mirando vagamente divertido y mucho más inteligente que la multitud de idiotas que graznaban por la profusa disculpa de Kiba y Naruto. Y en la parte de atrás, las mujeres estaban haciendo un mal trabajo al sofocar la risa y estaba claro que habían llegado a una conclusión similar a la de Kakashi.

Kakashi imaginó que las verdaderas disculpas estaban por llegar.

Esperaría hasta que el grupo se estableciera, se sirviera la cena y solo entonces haría notoria su presencia. Excepto que Minato saludó a su árbol desde el borde del área y Kakashi se rió entre dientes. Deja que ese niño lo encuentre entre la multitud.

Hiruzen dejó a la nerviosa Tsunade y presionó a Shizune para que se asentara en el reconstruido Hatake Compound que era la construcción de mokuton en su mejor momento. Sarutobi no había disfrutado explicando la situación de Tenzo a Tsunade. Jiraiya había estado añadiendo sellos fuinjutsu a la propiedad; Kakashi había aceptado algo y Hiruzen sabía que su estudiante estaría agregando unas cuantas etiquetas adicionales en la habitación de Minato. Cuando se trata de un jinchuuriki, un Kage nunca podría ser demasiado cuidadoso. E Hiruzen sabía que Jiraiya ya había estado colocando sellos alrededor de la nueva residencia de Naruto mientras la familia no estaba. En lo que respecta al Hokage, era solo sentido común.

Hiruzen apareció al borde del territorio de Nara y saludó con la mano a los guardias del Clan que parecían estar inofensivamente enfrascados en shogi, pero en realidad estaban armados hasta los dientes y eran más mortales de lo que la mayoría de los shinobis del pueblo se daban cuenta.

Entrando por la parte trasera, Hiruzen recibió la visión de una reunión completa del Clan en la que todas las damas estaban ayudando a los niños a servir su comida mientras los hombres se sentaban en un grupo de sillas casi sin aliento.

Uzumaki Naruto se dio la vuelta más rápido que nadie y se escapó de una exasperada Mikoto corriendo a toda velocidad. El Sandaime se preparó y balanceó al desgarbado chico en sus brazos.

"¡Jiji! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Todas las madres hicieron comida y huele genial!"

"Sandaime-sama, bienvenido a mi casa". Nara Yoshino llegó un paso detrás de Naruto.

Abriendo la boca para saludar a la mujer, el Sandaime se detuvo ante el sonido de la tela desgarrada. Un segundo después, exclamaciones de asombro resonaron en las bocas colectivas de los adultos en las cercanías. De un árbol cercano, escuchó un balbuceo y una risa distintivos. Sarutobi Hiruzen había participado en la lucha de innumerables campos de batalla y fue testigo de cosas horribles y magníficas, pero nada como esto.

Sintiéndose como si estuviera atrapado en una de las novelas de Jiraiya, el Sandaime miró horrorizado a algunos de los mejores jounin masculinos de su pueblo que se agarraban a la espalda con las manos, mientras las mujeres sofocaban su sorpresa -probablemente la risa- detrás de sus manos.

"Naruto-kun, ven aquí ahora!" Fugaku gritó no muy diferente a una niña, mientras que Mikoto se rió en voz alta ante la conmoción que la rodeaba.

"¡Te tengo! ¡Pegué a todos!" Naruto vitoreó de sus brazos, el rubio obviamente no percibió la oleada de asesinatos que provenía de la multitud de furiosos padres.

"Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te sentirías acerca de un ramen?" El Hokage ya había dado la vuelta con la rubia en sus brazos, sabiendo que un Fugaku homicida, sin culos, probablemente _no los_ seguiría de inmediato.

"¿Por qué Jiji?" Naruto sonaba demasiado genuinamente perplejo.

"Porque un sabio shinobi entiende la importancia de una retirada táctica". Hiruzen murmuró antes de ejecutar unos shunshin bien sincronizados que perdieron su cola ANBU por unos caer a Naruto, el Sandaime cortó su dedo de manera eficiente y realizó una serie rápida de sellos. "Kuchiyose no jutsu".

Un pequeño mono surgió y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Dile a Uchiha Mikoto que devolveré a Naruto esta noche después de que las cosas se hayan enfriado. La encontrarás en la residencia de Nara".

El primate no verbal saludó antes de balancearse ágilmente hacia las vigas del edificio más cercano y desaparecer en la noche.

"¡Jiji, enséñame a hacer eso! ¡Por favor!" Naruto abrazó sus rodillas y lo miró con esperanza.

Afortunadamente, el fiel propietario del stand de ramen intervino para rescatar al tambaleante Kage.

"Oi, Naruto, ¿eres tú?"

"¡Diablos, sí lo es!" Naruto desapareció debajo de la aleta del soporte y trepó a un asiento, ya extendiendo la historia de su broma al propietario.

Hiruzen se deslizó la pipa en la boca y la encendió. Tal vez le pediría a Koharu que manejara a Hiashi cuando el hombre inevitablemente presentara una queja. O podría dejar que Mikoto solucione al hombre si resulta ser un obstáculo.

Lo que sea, en este momento era sobre Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te ha gustado vivir con el Uchiha, Naruto-kun?"

Fue una pregunta cargada y obtuvo más de lo que Hiruzen estaba inspeccionando. Naruto estaba animado, iluminado y feliz. El Sandaime había visto sonrisas, pero carecían de los nutrientes necesarios para mantener la alegría. Este Naruto que estaba viendo aquí se transformó.

Dolió saber que había tomado las decisiones equivocadas para la vida del chico hasta ahora. Hizo que Hiruzen se preguntara si estaba haciendo más daño que bien manteniendo el pasado de Naruto en secreto. Ver lo bien que se estaba adaptando el descendiente de Tobirama hizo que el Kage se maravillara, pero ver a Naruto sonreír hizo dudar a Sandaime.

El niño estaba sorbiendo su tercer bol, apenas había salido a tomar aire, y ya estaba levantando la mano y pidiendo otra. El Sandaime vio dos caras diferentes; uno con el pelo tan rojo como un Sharingan y otro con un halo de rubia incluso puntiagudo.

 _Uzumaki Naruto ... Me pregunto quién serás._

El hombre estudió el trozo de pergamino, frunció el ceño y lo arrugó contra su palma antes de dejarlo caer en las brasas del fuego para quemarse hasta quedar en nada. Las órdenes eran claras, todo lo que tenía que hacer era correr la voz.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiruzen rió perversamente en la última edición del libro de Jiraiya. Un ANBU en la esquina se crispó, pero por lo demás discreto, por lo que el Sandaime ignoró la exhibición poco el cuerpo exuberante de Tsumi, se movió en su silla para aliviar un poco de tensión al sur de la frontera, y pasó la página.

"¡Hiruzen!" El ladrido de mando lo hizo ponerse de pie, tratando de meter el libro en el cajón y poner el informe más cercano en su lugar frente a él.

Hiruzen agarró su pluma justo en el último momento. La puerta se abrió con un ruido ominoso para admitir a Koharu, quien parecía estar de muy mal humor con un labio rizado y un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo.

"¿Koharu?" Hizo lo que pudo para pegar en una cara inquisitiva. "¿Hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar?"

"Si ya has terminado de leer esa basura que escribe tu alumno mientras finge estar haciendo papeleo ..." Koharu sacó un senbon y colocó la parte superior del papeleo que había sacado, que estaba contundente al revés. "-Tenemos problemas más importantes con los que lidiar".

"¿Te importaría sentarte?" Hiruzen maldijo internamente su desgracia mientras hacía un gesto hacia la silla frente a él.

"Tus tácticas de bloqueo no funcionarán conmigo, mono chico". Koharu rompió la pila de papeles en su escritorio y lo miró con tal furia que sintió que el sudor perlaba su cuerpo. "He observado la Academia y revisado los archivos académicos de los últimos años. ¿Sabes lo que encontré, Hiruzen?"

Sería impreciso sugerir que la Academia ha sido el foco de su atención en los últimos años. Asegurar las fronteras y mantener la imagen del poder de Konoha frente a las otras grandes naciones shinobis había sido la prioridad del Sandaime a una hora del último aliento de Yondaime. Reconstruir las vidas de su gente y evitar a los cazadores furtivos había tenido prioridad sobre todo lo demás.

Esto no quiere decir que Hiruzen haya ignorado la Academia; por el contrario, revisó los archivos de los graduados y los reunió en equipos prometedores. Pero ciertamente era posible que su distraída atención pudiera haber ocasionado algunos contratiempos.

"Estoy seguro de que me iluminarás", dijo Hiruzen después del lapso momentáneo.

"Esa Academia es una vergüenza para todo lo que Tobirama-sensei ha trabajado". Puce era un color horrible en las mejillas de Koharu.

Hiruzen retrocedió mientras rodeaba su escritorio, y se levantó apresuradamente para alejarla.

"Me van a asignar un puesto apropiado para hacer algunos cambios. ¡Y voy a encontrar puestos _alternativos_ para la mayoría de esos tontos inútiles!"

"Estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan malo como estás pensando", respondió Hiruzen, tratando de descifrar qué podría haber irritado a la mujer, que normalmente era inamovible. "Y pensé que querías retirarte. ¿No es por eso por lo que pediste que te pusieran en una función de asesoramiento solamente?"

"Nadie puede retirarse del servicio, Hiruzen". Koharu sonó agotado por un momento antes de que también desapareciera bajo su enojo. "Algo que entiendas mejor que nadie".

"Bastante." Hiruzen se rascó la cabeza distraídamente mientras miraba la fotografía enmarcada de su sucesor muerto en la pared. "Entonces ... ¿por qué quieres dirigir la Academia?"

"Porque alguien necesita poner la casa en orden". Los nudillos de Koharu se flexionaron de manera reveladora. "Y no solo estoy dispuesto, estoy demasiado calificado para manejar la situación".

"Si fue tan malo como lo propones, más de nuestro genin fallará durante los exámenes de Chunin". Hiruzen estaba empezando a preocuparse por la salud nerviosa de su amigo en este momento.

"No se pueden juzgar los estándares de la Academia en relación con el potencial jounin sensei. Sabía que nuestros estudiantes a menudo se gradúan con poca o ninguna comprensión de las relaciones de Konoha con las otras grandes naciones, lo que a su vez causa problemas en el campo. He encontrado más de una docena de quejas formales de jounin-sensei afirmando que su genin respondió de manera inapropiada en situaciones de campo basadas en la ignorancia ".

"No recuerdo haber visto eso". El Sandaime frunció el ceño.

"Me permitirá." Koharu revisó una pila de papeles antes de pasar algunas páginas debajo de su nariz. "Aquí están las quejas que fueron presentadas y debidamente archivadas por los maestros de la Academia Chunin sin pasárselas para su revisión".

El Sandaime hizo una pausa. Tal acción podría considerarse insubordinación por subversión intencional de la cadena de mando.

"¿Qué pasa con la próxima clase de graduados?" Si hubiera alguna preocupación, sería con ese grupo.

"Después de observar el entrenamiento físico, supongo que en un encuentro de puro taijutsu, solo cuatro de 37 candidatos durarían más que un civil adulto promedio en una pelea".

"¿Las cuatro?" Hiruzen palideció. "¿Civiles?"

"En efecto." El tono de Koharu fue cortante e irritado. "Todos los niños del clan. Y todos ellos están especializados en taijutsu".

"¿Qué hay de tener en cuenta el uso del jutsu?"

Koharu vaciló en su ritmo, pero tocó su mentón por un momento. "Es difícil de decir ya que la inteligencia es el factor atenuante en estas situaciones, pero incluso los niños con antecedentes de clan no son indicadores confiables de nada".

"¿Estás diciendo que las familias shinobi se han vuelto complacientes?" Esa idea parecía mal aconsejada y fuera de lugar.

"Para ser franco, sí". Koharu finalmente se sentó, pero hizo un gesto hacia la estantería.

Hiruzen rápidamente se obligó y recuperó un par de tazas de sake y les sirvió a cada una de ellas una generosa porción de líquido de color ámbar, como reemplazo de lo que Tsunade había robado.

"¿Podría ser que tal vez estás viendo esto basado en cómo eran _nuestras_ infancias?" Hiruzen sabía que no debía presionar mucho, pero la pregunta era importante.

"Tal vez", admitió Koharu, "pero no estoy pidiendo que nuestros hijos estén listos para tomar su primera vida a los cinco como usted y yo podríamos haberlo hecho. Estoy diciendo que un genin verde debería poseer suficiente resistencia para durar más que cinco minutos de combate, tener conocimiento real de la aldea por la que han aceptado morir, y tener cierta habilidad cuando salgan de la Academia ".

Si Koharu no exageraba la situación, la Academia ciertamente necesitaría una revisión. Hiruzen se tragó el líquido ardiente y cruzó las manos pensativamente. No quería que niños tan pequeños tuvieran que enfrentar los horrores del campo de batalla hasta que estuvieran listos, pero ¿de qué servía una Academia que no preparaba adecuadamente a los estudiantes para defenderse?

Apartándose de su escritorio, se acercó a la ventana y miró a su gente. Pequeños bebés llevados por madres sonrientes paseaban por las calles. Los vendedores intercambiaban con los compradores de manera amistosa, mientras que los shinobi fuera de servicio eran visibles gracias al brillo de su hitai-ate. La alegría fue el tema de Konoha. Todavía había cicatrices por la devastación que siguió al asalto de Kyuubi, pero la recuperación había llegado rápidamente y la evidencia casi había desaparecido.

Más adelante en la calle, Hiruzen podría distinguir a uno de los equipos de genins novatos que trabajan para completar una misión. El jounin-sensei había insinuado durante los informes orales que no creía que su equipo participaría en los próximos exámenes de Chunin en Suna o en la próxima ronda organizada en Konoha. Hiruzen no lo había pensado mucho, pero planteó un número inquietante de preguntas y dio credibilidad a los hallazgos de Koharu.

"Quiero un informe detallado sobre lo que encuentre", dijo finalmente Hiruzen. "Y su propuesta de modificaciones a la Academia en sí. Si las cosas están tan mal como sugiere, y si siento que sus sugerencias son beneficiosas, las aprobaré. No autorizaré la instrucción en jutsu fuera de la Academia tres, sin embargo, sin un permiso especial, así que no preguntes ".

"Entiendo los peligros de enseñar ninjutsu a los estudiantes sin esperanza de pasar. Pero apenas requerimos jutsu para crear una base sólida de aprendizaje". La voz de Koharu se redujo a un susurro. "Danzo sospecha".

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" Hiruzen parecía seguir viendo a su gente dedicarse a sus vidas a continuación, mientras que en realidad el Hokage destrozó su cerebro en busca de posibles soluciones.

"Danzo es consciente de que hay detalles que no has compartido con respecto a Senju Minato, pero sigue sin conocer los detalles. Como soy igualmente ignorante, no puedo comprometer los secretos que guardas sobre el niño".

Hiruzen no detectó ninguna amargura o resentimiento que Koharu previamente hubiera sentido ante semejante prestidigitación; en cambio, no oyó nada más que aceptación y eso ... fue un progreso de algún tipo.

Kami los ayudaría a todos si Danzo descubriera que la aldea estaba en posesión de dos jinchuuriki.

"Él está disgustado por su decisión de permitir que Hatake se retire de ANBU". El Sandaime se encogió de hombros. Las ocasiones en que Danzo vio cara a cara con él se hicieron menos frecuentes con cada temporada que pasaba.

"No es una sorpresa".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Koharu. "Pero me ha insinuado que tal vez sea consciente de que mis lealtades han cambiado".

"Ni siquiera Danzo podría hacer un movimiento público en tu contra". Hiruzen puso una mano sobre el hombro de la anciana y se encontró con su mirada en blanco. "¿Sabes que no permitiría eso?"

"No temo que Danzo o sus subordinados se vuelvan contra mí".

Koharu negó con la cabeza. "Disgustado o no, Danzo no se moverá en mi contra mientras mis intereses radiquen en asegurar una Konoha más segura. Como tal, ha declarado que apoyaría una nominación para que yo tome el control de la Academia. Estoy completamente seguro. , pero tampoco estoy al tanto de las reuniones de Danzo tan a menudo como una vez fui ".

"Ha dejado de llamarte". No fue una pregunta.

Koharu inclinó su cabeza gravemente. Se arrastraron hacia el escritorio y tomaron otro trago juntos.

"Necesitas un sucesor, Hiruzen," dijo finalmente Koharu.

"Lo sé", murmuró Hiruzen en su bebida, "pero aún no puedo retirarme".

"Absurdo." La pelea había terminado con Koharu, que estaba visiblemente cansado. "Haga que Jiraiya asuma el papel. Danzo hablará en contra de él, pero su alumno tendrá más que suficiente apoyo para silenciar a los disidentes".

"Extraoficialmente, he seleccionado el Godaime Hokage". Hiruzen derramó los frijoles casualmente, sintiéndose feliz de ver a su viejo amigo enderezarse.

"¿Quien?"

"No puedo decir". Hiruzen se tragó su bebida amarga. "Pero puedo decirles que el candidato desconoce la selección y aún no está listo para tomar el título en este momento".

"Huh". Koharu se sirvió una tercera taza, lo que provocó que el Hokage recuperara la botella y la deslizara fuera del alcance. "¿Tratas de evitarle a tu próximo sucesor la promoción improvisada que Sensei te dedicó?"

"No fue objeto de dumping", protestó Hiruzen. "Tobirama-sensei me había estado preparando para el papel durante más de un año. Quizás más. Es la razón por la que las cosas no se vinieron abajo cuando volvimos de Kumo. Aunque no estaba preparado, no estaba preparado".

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para aguantar entonces?" Koharu miró fijamente su sake en blanco.

Hiruzen automáticamente alcanzó su pipa.

"Ocho años."

"¡¿Qué?!" Koharu se atragantó, se dobló por la mitad mientras le cortaba un pulmón.

"Una buena cosecha requiere tiempo adicional para fermentar y enriquecer el sabor". Hiruzen sonrió con ironía. "Un shinobi requiere el mismo manejo delicado".

"Maldición, Hiruzen". Esta vez, la cara de Koharu se iluminó y perdió más de una década de edad cuando algo divertido y complacido superó las facciones de la anciana. "Quienquiera que haya decidido valdrá la pena, porque mantenerlo con vida es una prueba en sí misma".

"No soy tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"No, eres peor". Koharu se levantó firmemente y señaló hacia la puerta. "Vamonos."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Pero ya se estaba levantando y dando un paso alrededor de su escritorio para meter el brazo de su viejo amigo bajo el suyo.

"Vamos a almorzar", anunció Koharu mientras salían, bajo la atención de una docena de chunin y genin que estaban de pie alrededor de los escritorios de la misión. "Puedes volver más tarde para enterrarte bajo una pila de papeles. Por ahora, quiero que me cuentes cómo Tsunade reaccionó ante el alojamiento de Jiraiya".

"Me encantaría", murmuró Hiruzen mientras desaparecían y reaparecían a corta distancia cerca de uno de los locales de comidas más discretos que frecuentaba el Sandaime. "Se supone que reírse te ayuda a vivir más tiempo ... al menos eso es lo que escuché una vez".

"Suena sospechoso si me preguntas". Koharu olfateó. "Pero supongo que una pequeña risa es agradable".

"También es bueno, porque dudo que esté sonriendo mucho en unos días".

"¿Qué pasa en unos pocos días?" Preguntó Koharu mientras entraban al restaurante y buscaban asientos en el fondo.

"El Raikage avanzó en su visita".

"¿No puedes hablar en serio?" Koharu respondió, genuinamente sorprendido. "¿Y no te informaron?"

Es probable que apareciera temprano para atraparlos con los pies planos y sin estar preparados para albergar enemigos potenciales.

"Es peor, en realidad". Hiruzen siempre podría contar con Koharu para responder favorablemente en situaciones tácticas. Y con un golpe de suerte, tal vez los dos podrían influir en Danzo en un esfuerzo cooperativo. "Recibí un mensaje de halcón hace poco más de una hora. Ya están en camino".

"Lo que significa que tenemos mucho que hacer para preparar el pueblo". Una voz baja habló por detrás.

Hiruzen se giró, completamente sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Danzo en la mesa. Con una mano que hacía señas, hizo un gesto a sus viejos amigos para que se sentaran.

Koharu se movió para permitir que Danzo se sentara junto a ella. Hubo un breve silencio interrumpido solo por una camarera sirviendo té rápidamente antes de hacerse escasa.

"Te he estado esperando, viejo amigo". Hiruzen fingió interés en el menú mientras hablaba, hiperactivo del intenso escrutinio en el que se encontraba.

"Sabes por qué estoy aquí", dijo Danzo con calma.

"Sé lo que estás ofreciendo y sabes que aceptaré", dijo Hiruzen resuelto. "La visita no fue anticipada por otras tres semanas, y muchos de nuestros jounin y mi ANBU están fuera de las misiones".

"Sin duda, Kumo anticipó que tendríamos menos shinobis estacionados en la aldea si subían de horario". Koharu se burló.

"El verdadero peligro es si Kumo está usando la visita del Raikage como una misión de exploración para un ataque futuro o para una potencial adquisición". Hiruzen se frotó la cabeza política de dolor fue.

Ciertamente, podrían rechazar la visita del Raikage, pero hacerlo haría que Konoha pareciera débil ante las Naciones Elementales. Las debilidades eran algo que su aldea no podía permitirse por el momento.

"El objetivo obvio de elección es Senju Minato". Koharu expresó lo que todos pensaban solo para despejar el aire. "Pero la seguridad de los muchachos es prácticamente inexpugnable en este momento. Sería una locura hacer un movimiento con él".

"Tiendo a estar de acuerdo con Koharu". Hiruzen los nombres de sus dedos. "Hatake Kakashi. Jiraiya. Tsunade. Los tres comparten un techo con el niño. Los tres están en el ranking S. Sacar a Minato de su residencia actual no solo sería estratégico, sino imposible con los tres que lo protegen. "

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hiruzen, pero hay un defecto en esa línea de razonamiento", respondió Danzo mientras bebía tranquilamente su té.

"¿Oh?" Koharu desafió sutilmente. Hiruzen esperó por la confirmación de lo que ya sospechaba.

"Durante el día, el niño a veces está al cuidado de otro shinobi menos poderoso". Danzo respondió. "A veces, se lo deja bajo la supervisión de Uchiha Mikoto, Hyuuga Hiashi, aprendiz de Tsunade o Uchiha Shisui. Todos tienen un rango A a excepción de Shisui, que está demostrando ser un aspirante al rango A".

Y ahí estaba. Evidencia innegable de que Danzo estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Minato y había puesto una especie de guardia sobre el niño.

"Pero el secuestro bajo supervisión es extremadamente improbable y aumenta el riesgo de fracaso por un margen alto". Hiruzen frunció el ceño, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Pero fíjate en la compañía que el chico tiene", ofreció Koharu. "El pueblo jinchuuriki, el hijo de Uchiha Clan Head, la hija de Hiashi, la lista continúa".

"Kumo tiene jinchuuriki y kekkei genkai en alta estima". Danzo habló sin tono. "Mis agentes han interceptado a varios de los equipos de recuperación de Cloud que salen de Kiri con niños".

La implicación colgaba sobre la mesa y dejaba suficiente información sin elaborar detalles.

"¿Cuántos niños han sobrevivido a las purgas de sangre, Danzo?"

"Suficiente."

Ni siquiera había un destello de negación en los ojos de Danzo. Hiruzen sintió que su corazón se estremecía en un silencioso luto.

"Ya veo." Hiruzen se frotó los ojos. "¿Cuántos bebés?"

Hubo una pausa.

"Tres."

"Puedes quedarte con el resto, pero envíame a los bebés. Encontraré familias de clanes para criarlos". La ira de Hiruzen no generó objeciones, y aunque Danzo parecía descontento, se abstuvo de comentar. Fue casi una pena porque Hiruzen esperaba tener una razón para asar a su viejo amigo.

"¿Deberíamos esperar que otras aldeas hagan un movimiento?" Koharu preguntó. "Es una oportunidad bastante conveniente para hacer que nuestro pueblo pierda la cara".

"Debemos prepararnos para cualquier posible eventualidad", interrumpió Danzo. "Incluso golpear primero".

"No estamos asesinando al Raikage". Hiruzen rechazó esa idea antes de que su viejo amigo pudiera pensar demasiado en ella.

"Es bueno tener planes de contingencia", murmuró Koharu antes de sofocar bajo el peso de su mirada. "No estoy sugiriendo que asesinemos al Raikage, estoy sugiriendo que tengamos un plan de respaldo en caso de que otro pueblo se olvide de su lugar y haga un movimiento".

"No aprobaré un curso de acción que podría llevar a la ruina de Konoha". Los labios de Hiruzen se curvan hacia arriba con la más leve insinuación de un brillo en su ojo. "Pero estoy dispuesto a recibir sugerencias para manejar la situación de forma creativa".

Danzo era una rata astuta, de eso nunca había dudado. Aún así, Hiruzen tendría que tener una larga conversación con él una vez que todo este desastre se resolvió. Cuanto antes mejor.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué mejor manera de manejar un grupo diplomático de mierda que cebar una trampa irresistible?" Koharu sonrió con esa actitud de autosatisfacción que le envió escalofríos por la espalda.

"Estás proponiendo que avancemos el festival de la próxima semana para que coincida con la visita". Danzo parecía casi complacido. "Es una medida arriesgada, pero nos presenta una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar".

"Todo lo mejor." Hiruzen sacó un pergamino en blanco de su túnica junto con un bolígrafo nuevo. "¿Empezamos?"

A veces, era necesario un trato con el diablo. En este caso, Hiruzen no estaba seguro de cuál de ellos estaba más calificado para el papel.

"Estás favoreciendo tu izquierda," llamó Minato bruscamente, ignorando el sudor que le caía a los ojos.

Los dos habían pasado los últimos veinte minutos bailando de un lado a otro de un tramo tranquilo del río que carecía de una corriente notable. De vez en cuando, una forma de color verde o cobrizo se precipitaba bajo la superficie transparente, pero con un sol elevado y sombras oscuras asomando sobre la plácida superficie, los peces se estaban volviendo escasos.

"¡Lo tengo!"

Liso como un gato, Hinata se lanzó hacia delante con la palma de la mano extendida en un impulso destinado a incapacitar.

Minato sintió que sonreía a pesar de su cansancio. Dejó que su antebrazo atrapara el golpe, bajó su centro y siguió con una patada hacia el abdomen.

El golpe derribó a Hinata. Ella se tambaleó, hundiéndose un poco debajo de la superficie, antes de que el control de chakra de la chica lo reequilibrara sobre el agua.

"Respira por un segundo". Minato jadeó suavemente.

Veinte minutos de combate habrían sido una broma para un genin experimentado, pero su cuerpo era joven y no tenía una musculatura desarrollada o entrenamiento previo. Algunas cosas, como la familiaridad con el control de chakra, le dieron una ventaja. Pero aunque puede recordar cada kata del estilo taijutsu que utilizó como Namikaze, no podía usarlos.

"Creo que puedo durar diez minutos más", dijo Hinata entre jadeos.

Tiempo más que suficiente y fue una mejora de cinco minutos desde cuando le enseñó el ejercicio de control de chakra.

"Entonces, insistámonos, Hinata-san". Minato retrocedió tambaleándose a una posición preparada que Kakashi le había mostrado. "Démosles un buen espectáculo a nuestros amigos".

Ninguno de sus amigos estaba mirando activamente, pero las palabras hicieron su magia y endurecieron la resolución en los ojos de Hinata.

"¡Minato-kun, peleemos!" Los brazos de Hinata podrían haber sido inestables, pero la forma era un abridor clásico para el estilo Gentle Fist.

"Muy bien."

Minato se apresuró a ella; De lo contrario, sería un insulto a la fuerza de Hinata. En lugar de evadir su ataque, Hinata se giró y chasqueó la palma de su mano hacia su abdomen. Se necesitó un hábil tirón para escapar y aterrizó mal, pero la tierra lo hizo, solo para él, Hinata, para perseguirlo valientemente.

"¿Quién te está entrenando en estos días?" Minato se apartó de su camino y se puso de pie para crear un espacio entre ellos. "Porque algo es diferente".

 _Algo en su forma es mucho mejor._ _Y la duda permanece, pero parece haber disminuido significativamente._

"Hizashi-sama ha tenido la amabilidad de supervisar a Neji y a mí en los últimos días". Hinata habló mientras corría hacia él otra vez.

Eso explica mucho. Hizashi estaba mucho más relajado y eso seguramente se traduciría en cualquier cosa que estuviera enseñando, y a cualquiera.

"Estoy impresionado." Minato se agachó la palma de la mano antes de sonreír a la decidida chica. "Pero aún no ha terminado".

Minato usó la impresionante flexibilidad de su cuerpo para soltar y deslizar las piernas de Hinata debajo de ella con un solo movimiento. Ella colisionó con la superficie del agua, se hundió y se levantó nuevamente empapada y balbuceando.

"¡Ack!" Hinata escupió un sorbo de agua y lo miró miserablemente.

"Aquí." Minato se inclinó para ofrecerle una mano, que ella agarró agradecidamente.

Entonces, algo inesperado sucedió. La naturaleza inocente de Hinata se transformó en una tortuosa, los dedos que tenía apretados se tensaron y otra palma cayó sobre sus manos sintió que su mandíbula caía tan dulce, la pequeña Hinata lo arrojó al agua junto a ella.

Las manos que lo agarraban se habían soltado tan pronto como estuvo bajo el agua, así que salió tosiendo y ahogándose. Antes de que él lo supiera, las risas se burlaron de sus oídos y el brazo de Hinata se deslizó debajo de su codo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"No sabía que lo tenías en ti" balbuceó Minato.

"Yo tampoco." Las risas de Hinata eran contagiosas y pronto él se estaba riendo junto con ella.

"Es bueno que esté soleado". Minato le dio un codazo a Hinata en el hombro mientras se deslizaban por el agua hacia la orilla del río. "Pero creo que asustamos al pez".

"Todavía no es tan cálido". Hinata se abrazó miserablemente, sacudiendo su cabello empapado.

"Sí." La brisa impactó en sus temblorosos cuerpos por detrás y ambos se estremecieron. "Pero al menos estamos fríos juntos, ¿verdad?"

Hinata hizo un ruido afirmativo, antes de que sus dientes comenzaran a castañetear.

Afortunadamente, Shizune parecía haber sido testigo de su difícil situación porque de repente se materializó en la orilla sosteniendo toallas grandes y esponjosas.

 _Gracias Kami!_

"Nee-san, gracias", se atragantó Minato justo antes de ser tragado por la pelusa amarilla.

"E-gracias, Shizune-san," chilló Hinata, ahora temblando. "No pensamos que nos caeríamos".

"Los niños nunca lo hacen, pero es por eso que nos tienes a nosotros, los viejos, para que te cuiden". Shizune le guiñó un ojo y Hinata adoptó un adorable tono rosado. "Jiraiya-sama está con Sasuke y Naruto justo arriba".

Minato lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no tenía sentido ser grosero, así que dio las gracias a Shizune de nuevo y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el terraplén herboso con Hinata pisándole los talones y Shizune siguiéndolos.

"Deberías seguir haciendo que Hizashi te entrene".

"Ano, no creo que pueda preguntar eso", respondió ella.

"¿Por qué no?" Minato hizo una mueca cuando sus sandalias se aplastaron húmedamente. "Uf, casi hasta arriba, Hinata".

"A mi padre no le gusta cuando le pido cosas".

Y no fue tan increíblemente triste.

"Ya veo. Quizás deberías decirle cómo te sientes entonces".

"Minato-kun tiene razón, Hinata-chan". Shizune había seguido el ritmo sigilosamente y ahora estaba apretando el hombro de la niña Hyuuga. "Puede parecer un poco aterrador, pero decirle a tu padre cómo te sientes es muy importante. Puedo decir que tu padre te ama, probablemente no sabe cómo mostrarlo. Tendrás que enseñarle".

"Yo ... yo no sé".

Sintiendo la necesidad de una diversión inmediata, Minato redirigió la conversación.

"¿Algunas de esas movidas que usaste anteriormente eran parte de las técnicas de tu clan?"

"¡Oh!" Hinata sonaba como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, pero el nuevo tema pareció ayudarla porque se animó y su voz recuperó la confianza. "Sí. Seré capaz de sellar las rutas de los chakras en contacto cuando esté un poco más adelante. Hizashi dice que mi flexibilidad es aceptable y que está satisfecho con mis formularios".

"Funcionaron muy bien. Me atrapaste un par de veces".

"Gracias." La respuesta de Hinata fue algo amortiguada desde el interior de su capullo esponjoso, pero finalmente se detuvieron en la parte superior de la pendiente empinada. Ambos respiraron suspiros de alivio idénticos. "Te estás volviendo bueno también. ¿Alguien te ha enseñado?"

Sasuke y Naruto estaban a una docena de pasos de distancia escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de un encorvado sobre Jiraiya. El dúo asentía pensativamente e intercambiaba miradas ansiosas. Definitivamente sospechoso.

"No exactamente." Minato le lanzó una mirada rápida a la pensativa Shizune, notando la forma en que sus ojos se estrecharon. "Tsunade-sama me dio un rollo de Senju taijutsu. He estado tratando de recrear los katas desde allí. Es interesante y me da algo para ocupar mi tiempo".

Ciertamente había sido esclarecedor. El estilo Senju de taijutsu, bastante diferente del estilo agresivo y personalizado de Tsunade, dependía de una gran destreza para superar a un oponente e infligir golpes precisos destinados a desactivar o matar rápidamente. Minato teorizó que el estilo se desarrolló hace más de una generación en un esfuerzo por mitigar la destreza visual del Clan Uchiha. Si funcionó o no, probablemente dependía de los esfuerzos individuales, pero el potencial estaba allí. Y como Minato apenas podía usar el estilo taijutsu, el favorito como Namikaze, necesitaba adaptarse a algo nuevo.

Hubiera sido fácil pasar por alto el endurecimiento del cuerpo de Shizune o su fuerte inhalación, pero Minato lo estaba mirando y frunció el ceño ante la ira fácilmente evidente en su rostro. Parecía extraño que ella estuviera molesta por tal cosa.

"¿Se desplaza ?, Hinata sonaba molesto y Minato no sabía por qué." Pero ... ¿alguien no está trabajando contigo? "

"Err ... Kakashi me ha mostrado algunas cosas," Minato esquivó la pregunta sin convicción, tratando de descubrir por qué era tan importante. "Pero he tenido tiempo de solas ahora que no estoy viviendo con Sasuke y Naruto, así que he estado trabajando en otras cosas".

"Alguien debería estar contigo mientras estás aprendiendo". Minato se tambaleó hacia atrás, encontrando a Hinata haciendo lo mismo mientras miraban a Shizune. Ella se veía absolutamente lívida."¡Si te equivocas, podrías herirte! ¿Qué estaba pensando Tsunade-sama? ¡Dándote un pergamino como ese sin ninguna supervisión!"

Realmente, realmente quería reírse de él y recordarle a la mujer que el factor de curación de un jinchuuriki era absolutamente ridículo, pero podría volver a considerar esa idea cuando no sintiera que estaba en peligro mortal.

"¡Oi, Shizune! ¡Brats!" Jiraiya llamó alegremente, obviamente sin darse cuenta de la creciente ira de Shizune. "¿Quieres verme hacer un jutsu también?"

Minato miró a Hinata. Ella miró hacia atrás. Ambos asintieron, quitaron sus toallas y corrieron hacia el Sannin.

Escalofríos o no, quedarse con una mujer temperamental era solo pedir problemas.

"¡Estábamos viniendo!" Hinata gritó.

Se detuvieron cuando Jiraiya levantó una gran señal de aprobación y rodó hacia adelante, su cabello se extendió y tomó vida propia. La esfera grande y puntiaguda giró amenazadoramente como un puercoespín iracundo, para el grito de júbilo de Naruto.

Unos momentos más tarde, el Sannin estaba de pie, con las manos en el aire y el cabello retirándose a la normalidad.

"¿Qué piensas?" El alarde de Minato de un antiguo sensei brillaba con triunfo y Naruto pateó los pies y gritó de alegría. Incluso Sasuke parecía interesado, pero de una manera mucho más fría y menos bravucona.

"¡Freaking awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" Naruto saltó arriba y abajo agitando sus brazos efusivamente. "¡Tienes que enseñarme eso! ¡Seré malditamente imparable!"

"Puede ser útil". Fue un elogio de Sasuke, pero le permitió a Minato evaluar si su influencia era de algún beneficio.

"¡Oho, es mejor que te crezcas un poco de pelo, pequeño!" Jiraiya golpeó el cráneo de Naruto un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario antes de mirar a la multitud. "Tu pequeña novia de allí podría sacarse este jutsu, pero necesitas un poco más de pelo antes de que funcione para ti".

"¿Novia?" Hinata sonaba notablemente débil.

Jiraiya simplemente meneó las cejas a la pobre chica y ululó.

"¡Noooo!" Naruto, ajeno a la vergüenza de Hinata, se estaba pasando los dedos por el pelo que Mikoto había recortado hace un tiempo. "¡Tengo que hacerlo crecer ahora!"

"No hacer eso". Sasuke se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

"Tal vez Jiraiya-sama podría poner a prueba nuestras afinidades elementales, entonces". Minato empujó el sobre solo un poco, complacido cuando el Sannin se tambaleó frunciendo el ceño.

"Eh, creo que ese tipo de cosas está un poco por delante de ti". Jiraiya estiró sus brazos. "Vive un poco. Y almorcemos. Me muero de hambre".

"¡Oh, vamos, viejo! Somos mucho más fuertes que los niños normales". Naruto todavía estaba agarrando las puntas de su cabello. "Voy a tener fuego como Kaa-san! Y aprenderé el jutsu de la familia Uchiha y volaré a todos con lo increíble que soy".

 _De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando con el nombre de Kami?_ _Solo he estado fuera de esa casa por dos semanas._ _¡Dos semanas!_

"¡No seas idiota!" Sasuke golpeó con su puño en la cabeza de Naruto, haciéndolo retroceder con un gemido. "Si alguien va a tener una afinidad con Katon, ¡seré yo! ¡Eres adoptado!"

"¿Asi que?" Naruto se quejó. "¡Todavía seré el mejor Uchiha! ¡Y aprenderé a convocar gatos!"

"¡No seas ridículo, gaki! ¡Los gatos definitivamente no están en tu futuro!" Jiraiya golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza, lo que lo hizo aletear como un pollo sin cabeza. "La invocación es demasiado difícil para los pequeños mocosos como ustedes. Ni siquiera están en la edad de la Academia todavía. Tómeme la molestia otra vez cuando sean mayores".

"Me interesaría aprender mi afinidad elemental". Hinata habló en voz baja, pero había una tranquila confianza en las palabras de la niña. "No muchos Hyuuga parecen usar Jutsu ... No me importaría ser diferente".

Minato se sintió más ligero y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Hinata. De nuevo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero esta vez Hinata simplemente se veía ... feliz. Fue un buen aspecto para ella.

"¡Está bien!" Naruto golpeó su pie con sandalias en el suelo y rebotó en frente del Sannin que estaba rodando sus ojos y murmurando tonterías a las nubes. "¡Entonces enséñanos nuestras afinidades elementales, viejo!"

"Olvídalo." Jiraiya resopló.

"No me hagas bromear contigo, viejo". La voz de Naruto ronroneó peligrosamente y Minato escondió una alegre sonrisa cuando tanto Sasuke como Hinata intercambiaron miradas con Naruto.

"Lo pensare." Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos con ternura, pero lanzó una mirada recelosa a los niños.

"Está bien, calmar a todos". Shizune pareció haberse calmado y apareció con una manta y una canasta grande. "Picnic."

Hubo un momento de vacilación pero Naruto hizo un movimiento indicando una tregua temporal. Jiraiya dio un suspiro de alivio cuando los niños se volvieron hacia Shizune, pero Minato sabía que era demasiado prematuro; Naruto puede distraerse con la comida, pero no duraría y el rubio estaba increíblemente decidido cuando quería.

"¡Mmm!" Naruto se abalanzó hacia la canasta, pero Shizune lo evadió fácilmente, quien le permitió enfrentar la planta en la hierba.

"Voy a extender la manta". Minato tomó la tela a cuadros y la aceptó de parte de una agradecida Shizune.

"Yo también ayudaré," ofreció Sasuke, apareciendo junto a él.

"Gracias, Sasuke-kun," contestó Minato.

"No hay problema."

Juntos, extendieron la tela sobredimensionada, Hinata ayudó a depositar raciones de sushi y bolas de arroz en cada plato y los repartió. Jiraiya estaba holgazaneando al borde de su reunión, pero aceptó un plato con agradecimiento de Hinata. Naruto ya estaba atiborrándose de su ayuda. Minato pasó por alto ese detalle. Los niños que tenían hambre tenían problemas con la comida, después de todo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es vivir con tu familia, Minato?" Hinata preguntó.

"Tengo que admitir que las cosas son diferentes, pero no de mala manera". Él reflexionó sobre sus pensamientos sobre el asunto. "La mayoría de las mañanas me levanto y juego cartas con Tsunade".

Minato omitió el hecho de que a menudo se despertaba en medio de la noche cuando Kakashi tenía pesadillas. La privacidad era más una ilusión en el mundo shinobi, pero no quería extender los problemas de sueño de Kakashi a todos los rincones. Su hermano mayor a menudo se despertaba cubierto de sudor y jadeaba ligeramente en su cama extragrande. Minato a menudo subía, después de convencer al armamento de que agarrara a Kakashi, y se sentaba con él hasta que el corazón de Kakashi dejaba de latir y uno o los dos se quedaban dormidos.

"¿Tarjetas?" Naruto se detuvo a medio bocado. "Nunca he jugado antes. ¿Es divertido?"

"Puede ser." Minato asintió. "Pero si no juego, Tsunade no se levantará hasta mucho más tarde".

"Desearía poder dormir tranquilo", murmuró Naruto. "Pero Tou-san ha estado haciendo que Sasuke y yo nos levantemos antes de ir a trabajar todas las mañanas para hacer ejercicios estúpidos".

"¿Cómo vas a ser más fuerte si no aprendes los ejercicios, idiota?" Sasuke dijo bruscamente.

"Solo desearía que no fuera lo mismo todo el tiempo. Es muy aburrido y lo único que hace es gritarnos y decirnos que no queremos ser una desgracia para el clan. ¡Se lo mostraré!"

"De todos modos ..." Minato desvió la conversación de los esfuerzos de Fugaku para adoctrinar a sus hijos con la propaganda del clan. "Nee-san me hace el pelo todas las mañanas". Los ojos de Shizune se arrugaron cuando le sonrió. "Y generalmente leo, entreno o acompaño a Oba-san al hospital o para el almuerzo".

Minato detestaba el hospital. Hubo pocos momentos en los que le molestaba su nueva existencia, pero cada vez que una persona vieja y enferma pellizcaba sus mejillas y le arrullaba, le tomó cada gramo de autocontrol no sacar un kunai y apuñalar a los delincuentes. Y si eso no era lo suficientemente intolerable, lo aburrió hasta las lágrimas cuando Tsunade le pidió que viniera. Fue solo porque sabía que le beneficiaría que se derrumbó.

"Casi todas las tardes que paso con Sasuke y Naruto, pero la ubicación varía". Minato se encogió de hombros. "A veces vamos al parque, a veces vienen a mi nueva casa, a veces a su casa, y hoy vamos a hacer un picnic contigo, Hinata-chan".

"Extraño a Minato viviendo con nosotros," gruñó Naruto. "Incluso Gumhead e Itachi lo extrañan".

"Ya es suficientemente malo que Naruto se escape a escondidas", murmuró Minato, recordando lo pelirroja y furiosa que había estado Mikoto cuando finalmente lo rastreó. "La primera vez que Naruto desapareció después de la cena, Mikoto tenía a la mitad del pueblo shinobi buscándote".

"¡Iba a dejar una nota!" Protestó Naruto. "¡Todavía no soy tan bueno escribiendo!"

"Lo serías si no tuvieras la capacidad de atención de un bebé". Sasuke murmuró.

"Naruto-kun, realmente no deberías escaparte solo". Los ojos de Hinata se habían duplicado y parecía visiblemente preocupada. "Si algo te sucediera, estaríamos tan preocupados".

"No hay que preocuparse, cutie-pie". Jiraiya le guiñó un ojo y la ruborizó. "Los padres de Naruto son agentes de policía. ¿Fugaku no te recogió en nuestro lugar la otra noche, Naruto?"

"Err ... sí". Naruto se movió levemente, una mirada embrujada glazing sus ojos anormalmente brillantes. "No estaba muy feliz".

"Es por eso que el dobe no se ha escapado desde entonces". Sasuke sonrió mientras Naruto hacía un sonido frustrado como clavos en una pizarra.

"Ustedes dos deberían trabajar en el agua caminando después del almuerzo". Minato indicó la colina. "Si Hinata y yo podemos hacerlo, ustedes dos deberían poder resolverlo".

"¡Uf, pero hemos estado cayendo por días!" Naruto gimió. "Incluso intentamos practicar en casa hasta que Kaa-san nos gritó por molestar al pez.

"Eso no es tan malo". Sasuke tomó un hilo de hierba y comenzó a enrollarlo alrededor de su dedo. "Al menos ya no estás tratando de comerlos".

"Eso fue una vez", protestó Naruto.

"Los Koi no son para comer, Naruto-kun," lo reprendió Hinata suavemente.

Minato sofocó una carcajada y se dejó caer hacia atrás para mirar las grandes nubes en el cielo. La vida fue interesante, especialmente esta segunda vuelta.

No todo fue perfecto. La tensión entre Kakashi y Tsunade empeoraba en vez de mejorar. Si esos dos pudieran superar el infantil problema de compartir, Minato simplemente sabía que las cosas mejorarían.

Sin embargo, Shizune realmente se comportó como una hermana mayor. Ella lo ayudó a ordenar su nueva ropa y habitualmente lo revisó para ver si necesitaba ayuda con cualquier otra cosa.

Jiraiya, por otro lado, había estado ocupado con misiones furtivas y vinculación con Naruto, lo que le convenía a Minato, ya que evitaba que el Sannin lo conociera demasiado bien. Y sus amistades estaban intactas a pesar de sus temores iniciales.

La vida fue bastante buena.

Hubo días en que soñó con lo que sería una cena familiar, pero este ejercicio de disfunción no era exactamente lo que Minato tenía en mente.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa para su comida. Minato sostuvo sus palillos con un pedazo de gambas justo debajo de su barbilla.

"Esta comida se ve deliciosa". Uno podía ver las impresiones de los labios de Kakashi formando una sonrisa debajo de su máscara. "Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Tsunade-sama".

Minato se sacudió desesperadamente, pero Tsunade se estaba quitando el abrigo, Jiraiya-sensei se inclinaba para ver mejor sus activos, y no se dio cuenta de la táctica inicial de Kakashi.

"Psh, nunca he cocinado un día en mi vida y no planeo comenzar ahora". Tsunade replicó, su nariz se arrugó con disgusto. "Shizune cocinado, por supuesto".

"Mi error, entonces. Disculpas, Tsunade-sama". Kakashi colocó los halagos un poco fuertes y Minato dejó caer nerviosamente sus palillos, buscando su vaso de agua. "Simplemente asumí que desde que estaba fuera en una misión por ese día, y Shizune y Jiraiya-sama estaban mirando a los niños, que no dejarías la tarea de cocinar a Shizune. ¡Qué mal!"

 _Kakashi ... ¿qué estás haciendo?_ _Te das cuenta de que el temperamento de Tsunade es de naturaleza Uzumaki, ¿verdad?_

 _Aunque supongo que realmente no puedo estar tan sorprendido._ _Estos dos han estado actuando como un par de chicas preadolescentes en un concurso de meadas durante las últimas dos semanas._ _Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que no hayan recurrido a la violencia._

El sonido de los nudillos crujiendo hizo que Minato tirara la mitad de su agua de una sola vez.

"Pareces un poco cansado después de tu misión de hoy". Tsunade sonrió dulcemente. "Tal vez deberías leer un poco con Minato para descansar. Oh, espera. Probablemente estarás demasiado ocupado en el monumento esta noche. No queremos interrumpir tu tiempo de calidad con una piedra, ¿o sí?"

Oh, dulce Kami, ¿por qué él?

"Hablando de tiempo de calidad ..." Kakashi dejó perezosamente su plato milagrosamente vacío. "¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Mara-san hoy?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho, discutimos técnicas para el manejo del estrés en nuestra sesión de hoy". Tsunade palmeó su puño con su mano libre invitando. "Estoy seguro de que también te beneficiarías de un método físico. ¿Por qué no te unes a mí?"

"Hablando de actividades físicas". Jiraiya dijo, colocando grandes cantidades de comida en su boca. "Minato y Hinata estaban peleando en la cima del río antes. No lo vi todo, pero parecía que Minato tenía una buena comprensión de los conceptos básicos del estilo Senju taijutsu. Lejos de ser dominado, pero estoy impresionado de que tus formas eran tan reconocibles como lo fueron ".

"Gracias," dijo Minato, su ceño fruncido pasó desapercibido ya que toda la mesa de la cena estaba atrapada en sí misma.

"Tendré que enseñarte algo del estilo Hatake también", reflexionó Kakashi pensativamente, ignorando por completo el comentario previo de Tsunade. "Es increíblemente acrobático, pero no tengo dudas de que puedes manejar eso. Definitivamente eres un material genio, cachorro".

Por lo general, un cumplido como ese habría iluminado su día, pero Minato estaba cada vez más frustrado con la dinámica de la mesa. Casi con enojo, convirtió su ira en un plato de sushi y comenzó a devorar el contenido de su plato.

"Tal ejercicio avanzado de control de chakra a su edad tiene potencial". Tsunade dijo desde un lado. "Tal vez debería iniciarlo en textos de teoría médica antes de lo planeado".

Minato resopló. Si Tsunade pensaba que se convertiría en médico, ella tenía otra cosa por venir. La mayoría de los shinobis tenían una comprensión básica de la anatomía, pero Minato no tenía ni el temperamento ni la inclinación a sanar.

"Creo que un especialista en seguimiento sería más fácil", sugirió Kakashi, causando que el humor de Minato se hundiera un poco más.

"No seas ridículo". Tsunade se burló. "Eso sería un desperdicio de su potencial".

"¿Un desperdicio, dices?" Respondió Kakashi deliberadamente poco entusiasta. "Nuestro padre era un rastreador con una reputación que supera incluso a _tu_ leyenda".

"Voy a ir a mi habitación". Minato saltó de su silla mientras balanceaba su plato en sus manos.

"¿Minato?" Tsunade ya se veía como disculpándose, y podía ver cómo los músculos de Kakashi se habían tensado y sus dedos habían roto los palillos.

"Cachorro, lo siento, no debería haber-"

"No, no deberías haberlo hecho".

Minato se masajeó las sienes antes de lanzar una mirada de disculpa a Shizune. Ella solo negó con la cabeza en comprensión.

"Papá, yo ..."

Se encogió de hombros ante los intentos de Tsunade de aplacarlo y el brazo vacilante de Kakashi.

"No."

Kakashi retrocedió como si estuviera quemado y Tsunade se mordió el labio dolorosamente.

"Chico ..." comenzó Jiraiya, pero Minato sacó su brazo y quedó satisfecho cuando su antiguo mentor finalmente se calló.

"Pelear así es algo que alguien de mi edad debería estar haciendo". Minato sintió que su tensión se calmaba cuando finalmente pronunció las palabras que había estado deseando hablar durante varios días. "Los dos están actuando como si esto fuera una competencia. En lugar de alegrarme por establecer lazos conmigo, demuestras qué tan insatisfechos estás al tiñérselos mutuamente constantemente. Los dos necesitan comenzar a actuar como adultos".

Pasando por encima de todos, hizo una pausa cuando Shizune le tocó el hombro ligeramente. Con cansancio, él la miró.

"Estoy bien." Minato dio un suspiro de alivio cuando su sello se calentó ligeramente en un silencioso show de apoyo. "Mira, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Estoy decepcionado".

Nadie intentó detenerlo de nuevo. Subió las escaleras a su habitación y se tiró a la cama con un fuerte golpe. El chakra en el bosque era calmante y, a pesar de que era más que unas pocas horas antes, Minato sintió que sus ojos se volvían pesados. Se permitió dormirse.

Ver a Minato alejarse molesto fue difícil. No fue tan difícil como el incidente el día que llegó, pero aún le dolía el corazón. Tsunade no era ajena a las miradas doloridas que el chico a veces les dirigiría, pero tal vez había estado fingiendo no verlas.

Ella necesitaba convertirse en una mejor persona. Ella lo haría.

"Shizune, demos a Kakashi y Tsunade un tiempo para hablar". La voz de Jiraiya sonaba como si estuviera caminando de puntillas. "Hime, volveremos dentro de un rato".

"Sólo un momento." Shizune era todo un asunto y Tsunade tomó su vaso de sake, solo para que lo soltara antes de que pudiera agarrarlo.

"Shizune", siseó Tsunade en tono de advertencia. Kakashi hizo un movimiento que no pudo descifrar ya que estaba demasiado ocupado siendo observado por su disgustado aprendiz.

"No."Shizune golpeó violentamente sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que los platos sonaran. "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de lo inteligente que es ese niño?"

La inteligencia del chico era prácticamente esperada. Cualquier cosa menos hubiera sido extraño proveniente de los dos linajes que le dieron vida.

"Por supuesto." Esta fue la respuesta áspera de Kakashi y sin duda hubo algo de actitud defensiva que Tsunade no apreció.

Sin embargo, Shizune apenas parecía haber notado. "Entonces seguramente te das cuenta de lo difícil que es esto para Minato. ¿Alguno de ustedes se pone sus sandalias cuando los ve pelear? Por lo poco que sabemos, ese chico pasó por un infierno hasta que llegó aquí. Solo puedo imaginarme cómo se siente atrapado entre ustedes dos peleándose por su atención como niños pequeños. Lo clavó en la cabeza ".

El labio de Tsunade se estremeció y se obligó a contar hacia atrás desde cinco. _Cinco_ .A ella no le gustaba estar equivocada. Odiaba sentirse impotente. _Cuatro_ . El amor no fue un camino fácil. _Tres._ Tsunade detestaba a Hatake por razones que se desmoronaban solo por existir. _Dos._ Shizune tenía razón. _Uno_ . Ella necesitaba reunirse aquí.

"Minato es sin duda un genio, pero también es solo un niño. No lo metas en los problemas que estás teniendo".

Las pisadas en retirada de Shizune y el revelador golpe de la puerta fueron perfectamente informativos.

"Ciertamente dramático". Las palabras de Kakashi sonaron cansadas.

"No hace que lo que dijo sea falso". Tsunade se levantó y miró a la mesa cargada de platos. "Limpiemos mientras hablamos".

Kakashi estuvo increíblemente quieto por un momento y ella casi esperó que el jounin soltara una excusa débil y huyera. Ya tenía tres platos en sus manos cuando Kakashi se animó y comenzó a recoger las tazas para llevarlas a la cocina.

"Estás bien con Minato, sabes", Tsunade se encuentra diciendo sin pensar.

"No soy."La negación llega rápidamente y Tsunade ve un destello de ese odio a sí misma que ella conoce muy bien. "Solo sigo sus sugerencias".

"Vamos, Hatake", murmuró Tsunade, sacudiendo la cabeza para expresar su incredulidad. "Los he visto a los dos juntos. Al mocoso le gusta estar cerca de usted, leer, practicar con shuriken y sentarse juntos".

"Estás actuando como si él no hiciera cosas contigo". Kakashi vació las gafas y comenzó a cargarlas en el lavaplatos. "Ha hecho al menos tres viajes al hospital, ustedes dos juegan a las cartas todas las mañanas, y él se prepara para salidas femeninas que ciertamente no tendrían paciencia".

Tsunade odiaba las pretensiones. "Kakashi, corta la mierda. Ambos sabemos que has tenido un problema conmigo desde que llegué aquí. Tal vez incluso antes".

Kakashi no respondió, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Tsunade entendió el significado de su silencio lo suficientemente bien.

"Y realmente no te culpo por eso", admitió Tsunade a regañadientes. Sin embargo, escuchar al otro hombre dando latigazos fue increíblemente satisfactorio. "Recuperar la confianza después de que se perdió es ... difícil. Pero estoy tratando de mejorar y volver a ponerme de pie, por el bien de Minato más que el mío. Pero no creo que estés realmente molesto por ninguna de estas razones. "

"Por supuesto que sí", fue la respuesta ronca. "Cuando lo hiciste llorar, me recordó todas las veces que fallé. No voy a decepcionar a nadie".

"Eres como yo, niño". Tsunade pasó junto al jounin aturdido y sacó una botella de sake del cajón, se quitó la gorra y tomó un largo trago. "No puedes dejar atrás el pasado, pero seamos realistas, Hatake. Tú y yo hemos tenido vidas de mierda".

"Tal vez." Susurró Kakashi cautelosamente, y le recordó a Tsunade un perro viejo que había sido pateado demasiadas veces.

"Y nos mantuvimos unidos con fuerza de voluntad en lugar de algo sólido". Tsunade se sentía como una terapeuta, pero tenía un respeto a regañadientes por ellos después de que Mara parecía aburrida por sus amenazas. "Y de repente aparece este niño y te acuerdas de lo que es sentir algo que no sea herido. Tienes miedo de perderlo, Kakashi. Lo sé".

"Tu no estas equivocado." Kakashi se había sentado en el borde de la encimera, con la cara inclinada.

"Jiraiya me dijo que no estás contento con que estemos aquí".

"¿Puedes culparme?"

"Honestamente, no puedo. Pero Minato no merece que nos comportemos de esta manera. Y ambos debemos darnos cuenta de que la otra persona no está tratando de llevárselo".

"Lo sé. Creo que tenemos que aceptar intentar y llevarnos bien".

"No será fácil".

"Probablemente más fácil que infiltrarse en Iwa".

"Touché". Tsunade admitió. "¿Cuándo hiciste eso?"

"Hace dos años." Kakashi suspiró. "Mi evaluación psicológica regresó a la mierda, así que era una elección obvia para enviar".

Sacrificar a un shinobi al borde de la autodestrucción no era exactamente una práctica común, pero se consideraba un mal necesario de una manera.

"Huh".Tsunade levantó su bebida en un silencioso saludo y en realidad sonrió. "Supongo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho, entonces".

Fue silencioso, y luego Kakashi comenzó a temblar. Lentamente al principio, pero Tsunade frunció el ceño y observó el movimiento para asegurarse de que el hombre no estaba agarrando.

Una risita ahogada escapó antes de que una ronda completa de carcajadas molestara el aire. Sin querer, los labios de Tsunade se crisparon y, muy pronto, los dos se agarraron al mostrador mientras se reían salvajemente.

"No nos tenemos que gustar ahora, ¿verdad?" Kakashi cuestionó con una nota de humor en su voz.

"No seas ridículo". Tsunade soltó una risita. "Todavía creo que eres un mocoso engreído con tendencias dramáticas y hábitos de lectura repugnantes".

"Oh Dios."Kakashi alisó su increíblemente puntiagudo cabello. "Minato no se sorprenderá entonces".

Al despertarse abruptamente después de sentir un murmullo de chakra, Minato inclinó su cabeza en concentración. Le tomó apenas un segundo identificar la energía familiar que se arrastraba por su ventana. Echando un vistazo al reloj, se despegó de donde había estado durmiendo durante la última hora y bostezó somnoliento. Apenas un momento después, una sombra oscureció el piso y la ventana se deslizó hacia atrás.

"Tenía la impresión de que las visitas improvisadas eran más de Naruto". Minato sonrió levemente cuando Sasuke trepó a su escritorio.

"Me aburría." Sasuke gruñó, inclinándose para quitarse las sandalias antes de cruzar la habitación y tirarse en la cama al lado de Minato.

"¿Aburrido?" Minato no pudo evitar levantar una ceja escéptica.

"Kaa-san dice que la fuerza policial está trabajando muy duro para prepararse para una visita especial que se avecina". Sasuke se quejó. "Así que Tou-san casi nunca está en casa, Itachi siempre está ocupado con su equipo genin o entrenando, y Naruto está trabajando en la escritura con Kaa-san en este momento".

"¿Y decidiste escaparte?" Naruto ciertamente se estaba burlando del otro chico. Minato no estaba seguro de si debería estar consternado o encantado.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No dije eso".Minato se dio vuelta y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa disgustada y tentativa. "Creo que probablemente te arrepentirás cuando aparezca Itachi".

"¿Crees que lo hará?" Sasuke sonaba tan increíblemente esperanzado que Minato solo se rió.

"Por supuesto."Se sentó y se desperezó como un gato perezoso. "¡Itachi tiene un radar para hermano pequeño!"

Sasuke gruñó sin comprometerse y Minato inclinó la cabeza para asimilar la forma en que estaba acurrucado con una expresión solitaria y triste en su rostro. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y suspiró en comprensión.

Sasuke se sentía descuidado. Estaba claro que Sasuke realmente no estaba molesto con Naruto, pero eso no impidió que el chico perdiera la atención que normalmente tendría. Y no ayudó que Itachi y Fugaku estuvieran ocupados desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

"Vamos, escápate hasta la cabecera de la cama", ordenó, antes de caminar de puntillas por el suelo hasta la estantería repleta de docenas de novelas que Tsunade había comprado con el dinero de Jiraiya. Después de escanear la selección, Minato encontró la historia que estaba buscando. Regresó y se arrastró junto a Sasuke.

"¿Que es eso?" Preguntó Sasuke desde donde estaba cómodamente situado en un trono de almohadas.

"¿Cómo se ve?"Agitó el libro de un lado a otro frente a la cara de Sasuke para que Minato se sentara. "Ahora pasa el tiempo".

Sasuke gruñó pero le dio espacio para que Minato se sentara.

Minato se instaló y acarició la portada reverentemente. En el fondo de su mente, pudo ver la orgullosa sonrisa de Kushina mientras se frotaba su vientre embarazado.

"Esto es, _El cuento de la Totalmente Gutsy Ninja_ ". Minato explicó en voz baja. "La primera vez que lo leí, no pude dejar de leerlo. Quién sabe, quizás te guste también. Lo leeré y podrás escucharlo".

Si Minato no estaba seguro de cuán cansado estaba de la atención de Sasuke, no fue después de ver sus ojos iluminados ante la perspectiva de una historia sin imágenes.

Abriéndose a la primera página, Minato comenzó a leer.

"Tu velocidad realmente ha aumentado, Itachi". Gai le lanzó un pulgar hacia arriba e Itachi tuvo que parpadear para alejar el brillo misterioso que siempre aparecía cada vez que el hombre sonreía. "Tal espíritu juvenil ha mejorado en tan poco tiempo".

"Sus métodos de entrenamiento son extremos, pero efectivos", dijo Itachi mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla que había empacado para ese propósito. "Y mi Sharingan ha demostrado ser un activo invaluable en nuestros motores. Imagino que mi rendimiento sería increíblemente mediocre sin él".

"Itachi-kun, incluso mi rival usa su Sharingan durante nuestros tiempos". A diferencia de él, Gai apenas parecía cansado de su interacción. "Y hablando de mi rival, me temo que debo decirte que no podré entrenar contigo por unos días".

De alguna manera, Gai siempre logró alertar a Itachi de sus ausencias antes de irse a una misión. Pero Itachi sospechaba que su mentor estaría ocupado con la visita diplomática que estaba teniendo lugar. Y no importa cuán extraños o peculiares sean los hábitos de Gai, Itachi reconoció que este hombre era uno de los más fuertes de Konoha.

"Te agradezco por decirme, Gai-san". Itachi le ofreció una reverencia. Por extraño que fuera, Gai había pasado una cantidad significativa de tiempo ayudando a Itachi a perfeccionar sus propias habilidades notables en taijutsu, brindando una nueva perspectiva y la visión de alguien que ha dedicado su vida al arte.

"¿Esto significa que podría obtener más que un poco de tu atención, Itachi?" La voz de Shisui gritó. Itachi se volvió para mirarlo pasear por la hierba casualmente.

"¡Ah, Uchiha-san!"

Itachi ya había ejecutado un shunshin sin sello para reaparecer de forma segura a una buena distancia de diez metros del excitado grito de Gai.

"¿Has llegado por fin a la primavera de tu juventud ahora que he inspirado a tu primo?"

"UH no." Shisui se estremeció. "Si bien respeto el deseo de mi primo de desafiarse a sí mismo, me estoy desafiando en ... formas alternativas".

Maneras menos extenuantes que no inspirarían horror en su Cabeza de Clan, es lo que sin duda implicaba Shisui.

"Verdaderamente el espíritu de un genio en el trabajo". Gai extendió su pulgar hacia arriba y deslumbró a Shisui con su genjutsu indiscernible que Itachi aún no había descifrado.

"Err ... eso". Shisui sonrió torcidamente antes de acercarse a Itachi y unir sus brazos. "Tendré que pedir prestado a Itachi ahora ... cena familiar y todo. ¡Que tengas una buena noche, Gai-san!"

Itachi frunció el ceño cuando su ubicación cambió al borde de la aldea.

"Podrías habernos permitido intercambiar despedidas".

"Te habría tomado para siempre", respondió Shisui. "Y no puedo arriesgarme a quedarme demasiado tiempo. La exposición prolongada a Gai es perjudicial para mi salud mental. No estoy seguro de cómo te has quedado así ... Uchiha.

"¡Eso me recuerda! ¿Ha descubierto Fugaku que tu entrenamiento extra no ha sido con tu jounin-sensei?"

"Eso requeriría que Tou-san realmente me viera".

Itachi frunció el ceño. Él no había querido decir eso. Era preocupante que perdiera el control tan fácilmente.

Por supuesto, Shisui siempre había notado cosas sobre Itachi que su familia nunca tuvo.

"Pensé que las cosas estaban mejorando". La voz de Shisui parecía dolida.

Itachi se tragó el dolor que tan descuidadamente había expuesto y saltó a los tejados a propósito, saltando hacia adelante.

"¡Oye!" Shisui gritó indignado antes de igualar la zancada de Itachi. "No puedes evitarme para siempre".

Itachi lo ignoró. Se detuvo cerca del centro de la aldea antes de mirar vagamente en dirección al complejo de su clan. Deliberadamente, giró y se dirigió hacia el oeste.

"Bien, ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?" Shisui gimió, exasperado. "Porque te lo juro, no _nos_ detendremos en la tienda de dulces, ¿de acuerdo? Pedí un nuevo tanto y me costó más de lo que pensé. Y no me estoy metiendo en mis ahorros. Tus golosinas no valen la pena. Entonces, ¡ni pienses en tratar de hacer que te compre más! "

Los labios de Itachi se crisparon. "¿Pediste una cuchilla conductora de chakra?"

"¡Obviamente! No sería un motivo para gastar dinero extra en algo que no fue diseñado con materiales de calidad superior por un maestro herrero".

Shisui resopló a su lado; Itachi se preguntó si su primo se daría cuenta de que se hinchaba como un pavo cada vez que intentaba alardear.

"¡Espera un momento! ¡Estás tratando de engañarme! ¿A dónde vamos realmente?"

Itachi inclinó su nariz en el viento y saludó a un escuadrón de ANBU que realmente debería ser más sigiloso. Si Gai pudiera ocultarse a Itachi en ese horrible mono, seguramente sus escuadrones de operaciones negras podrían ser un poco más discretos.

"¡Itachi!"

La persistencia era un rasgo de Uchiha, pero a veces Itachi pensaba que Shisui lo llevaba muy lejos y por encima de la obsesión típica.

Finalmente, suspiró, interrumpido por el constante malhumor. "Sasuke".

"¿Sasuke? Oh. ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

No estaba por explicar algo tan básico. En lugar de responder, Itachi cerró la última parte de la distancia con una ráfaga de velocidad que dejó a Shisui ahogándose en el polvo del techo. Con un elegante giro, Itachi aterrizó en las afueras de la propiedad.

Tsunade estaba descansando en una silla en el porche mientras Kakashi estaba sentado de espaldas a Itachi.

"Tienes hierba en el pelo". Hatake Kakashi habló sin levantar la vista de la naranja que estaba pelando con dedos ágiles. "Ramitas también".

"Sus habilidades de observación son tan agudas como dicen", respondió Serena serenamente.

Tsunade soltó una carcajada mientras Hatake se animó ligeramente.

"¡Guau! ¡No había visto tu nuevo lugar, Hatake-san!" Itachi no se inmutó incluso cuando Shisui se lanzó contra él. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"No". Dijo Kakashi alegremente.

De alguna manera, la mitad de su naranja se había desvanecido. Jounin realmente tenía peculiaridades extrañas.

"¿Bu-ut ?!" Shisui tartamudeó, luciendo cada centímetro como un cachorro pateado.

"¿Puedo tener permiso para recuperarlo, Sasuke?" Itachi no pestañeó cuando Tsunade se volvió para mirarlo por un momento antes de despedirlo.

"Tch, adelante. Es bueno tener a un Uchiha alrededor que en realidad tenga buenos modales". Ella lo saludó adentro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Sasuke aquí?"

"Hmm ... no podría decir". Kakashi sonrió, obviamente sabiendo pero negándose a divulgar la información por una razón u otra.

"Regresaré por un momento".

Itachi desapareció dentro y trepó por el hueco de la escalera. Se detuvo fuera de la habitación donde escuchó la voz de Minato. Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que vio al niño e Itachi estaba contento de poder comprobar su bienestar. No es que no confiara en Hatake Kakashi o Senju Tsunade, pero sabía que ese chico a menudo ponía un frente que servía para algún propósito que Itachi aún no había determinado.

Golpeando una vez, esperó.

"Adelante, Nii-san".

Ah Sasuke. Definitivamente irritado también. Tal vez debería dedicarle algo de tiempo a su hermanito mientras su padre estaba demasiado ocupado como para prohibir que Itachi "desperdiciara" su tiempo de entrenamiento.

Al abrir la puerta, Itachi se hizo cargo de la escena. Sasuke estaba sentado en un nido de almohadas encima de la cama y miraba por la ventana abierta, mientras Minato deslizaba un marcador en un libro y se volvía para mirarlo pacientemente.

Itachi se encontró sonriendo sin poder hacer nada. Su hermano pequeño era increíblemente adorable cuando estaba molesto.

"Minato-kun, me complace verte bien".

"Tú también, Itachi-kun".

Minato se giró y apretó el brazo de Sasuke. Era curioso ver a su pequeño hermano obstinado cambiar cuando sus amigos estaban cerca. Naruto encendió una llama competitiva que incluso Itachi no tenía esperanzas de igualar; Hinata sacó la tolerancia y la paciencia de Sasuke; y Minato era como magia. Siempre parecía saber qué decir o qué no decir para provocar una reacción favorable de su espigado hermano.

Sasuke giró obedientemente para mirar a Itachi aunque su lenguaje corporal abatido claramente mostraba que quería hacer cualquier cosa menos eso. La tristeza en esa mirada, sin embargo, atravesó a Itachi directamente al corazón. Itachi había fallado: Sasuke estaba dolido.

Al cruzar la habitación en un borrón, Itachi se dejó caer, golpeó a su hermanito en la frente y sonrió.

"He estado entrenando mucho, Sasuke. Lamento no haber podido pasar el tiempo contigo. Prometo que haré tiempo después".

Por primera vez, Sasuke pareció algo más que tranquilizado por sus palabras. Hubo una mueca de resentimiento en los labios de su hermano, y parecía listo para comenzar a gritar, excepto que Minato se movió y tomó la mano de Sasuke.

"Embotellarlo no va a ayudar, Sasuke". Las palabras de Minato fueron más efectivas que los débiles intentos de Itachi por la comodidad. Sasuke se sobresaltó y presionó la mano de su amigo casi desesperadamente.

"Dile cómo te sientes".

Itachi no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero no fue lo que sucedió después.

"¡Siento que te importan más el clan y el entrenamiento que tú!" Sasuke gritó, su enojo y resentimiento eran demasiado viejos para un niño tan pequeño. "¡Todo lo que haces es decir _más_ tarde! _¡_ Más _tarde!_ ¡Más tarde! ¡Y luego nunca llega! ¿Por qué no puedes pasar el tiempo conmigo?"

Itachi encontró un bulto formándose en su garganta. ¿De qué servía ser un genio si no podía evitar el sufrimiento de la persona que más amaba en este mundo?

"Sasuke, yo-"

Itachi se detuvo cuando los ojos rojos se volvieron hacia él, antes de volverse significativamente hacia su amigo.

"Perdóname, Sasuke. He estado ciego a tu sufrimiento".

"¿Qué?" Sasuke levantó la vista, claramente sorprendido.

"Tienes razón." Itachi extendió la mano y gentilmente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y la expresión del joven se volvió completamente aturdida y algo aterrorizada. "No he sido el hermano que necesitas que sea. Sasuke, te prometo que pasaré la tarde de mañana contigo".

"¿Lo prometes?" Sasuke se arrojó en sus brazos con una expresión seria, más indulgente de lo que Itachi merecía.

"Lo prometo." Y lo decía en serio.

"¡Gracias, Nii-san!"

Itachi se levantó con Sasuke en sus brazos, asimilando la forma en que Minato los miraba con ojos desconcertados. Silenciosamente, Itachi le dio las gracias al chico que simplemente asintió una vez.

"Buenas noches, Sasuke," llamó Minato mientras Itachi volteaba. "La próxima vez use la puerta delantera. Podría haber cerrado la ventana".

"Las puertas son aburridas". Declaró Sasuke, su cuerpo retorciéndose en los brazos de Itachi mientras saludaba a su amigo. "El libro no fue tan malo. ¡Tendremos que terminarlo la próxima vez!"

 _Me temo que tus esfuerzos por escabullirte son inútiles, Sasuke._ _Donde sea que vayas, te encontraré._

"¡Uf, Kakashi es suficientemente malo, Sasuke! ¡No empieces también! Te veré pronto. Y no olvides preguntar sobre el festival".

"Mamá ya dijo que sí".

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

"Adiós, Minato-kun".

Retirándose al nivel del suelo, Itachi notó que Tsunade estaba curiosamente ausente y Hatake estaba viendo a Shisui frotándose la espalda con un gemido de dolor.

"¿Llegué en un mal momento?" Preguntó Itachi con una cara en blanco, sonriendo interiormente.

"¿Eh?" La mano de Shisui se detuvo en su trasero con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué?"

Kakashi obviamente había entendido el chiste de inmediato. "¿Qué puedo decir? Shisui lo tomó como un hombre".

"¡Duele!" Shisui gimió.

"Ugh". El aparente buen humor de Sasuke se evaporó. "¿Tuviste que traer a ese Gumhead?"

"Deja de llamarme así!" Shisui suplicó.

"Vamonos." Itachi asintió con la cabeza a Kakashi. "Gracias, Hatake-san. Por favor pasa mis disculpas a Tsunade-sama".

"¿Qué hiciste ahora, imbécil?" Sasuke gruñó.

"¡No respetas a tus mayores, mocoso!" Shisui siseó.

"Sí. No solo tú".

"Lo haré". Kakashi los espantó, la nariz enterrada cómodamente en su libro.

Hubo un bendito silencio por unos momentos mientras se dirigían a los tejados.

"Itachi, este no es el camino a casa". Shisui dijo. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

Itachi sonrió. "Tengo un antojo".

Fū se desabrochó la correa desgastada de su sandalia con el ceño fruncido. Su casa estaba mal iluminada, pero no tenía prisa por encender las luces. En verdad, su mente estaba en otro lado.

 _"No entiendo."_ _Fu murmuró con incertidumbre mientras miraba al enorme insecto que se cernía cerca de ella tras las rejas._ _"¿Un grupo de personas nos persiguen? ¿Van a matarme para atraparte?"_

 _"_ **Me temo que mi información se limita a lo que ese zorro demasiado grande estaba dispuesto a compartir. Pero creo que el peligro es real".**

 _Choumei sonaba preocupado de una manera que el animado y bijuu nunca tuvo durante sus encuentros previos._ _Esto asustó a Fū más de lo que ella se sentía cómoda admitiendo._ _Todos en su pueblo le tenían miedo, o más bien, tenían miedo de Choumei dentro de ella._

 _Entonces, ¿qué significaba si Choumei tenía miedo?_

 _"Te creo."_ _El Nanabi nunca había sido otra cosa que amistoso, aunque un poco resignado._ _Además, su bijuu era el único ser que voluntariamente interactuaba con ella._ _"¿Pero qué debería hacer? No sé qué debería hacer"._

 _Choumei no le respondió de inmediato._ _En cambio, Fu mordió su pulgar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas._

 **"Tengo una idea. No te gustará, no me gusta. Pero probablemente sea nuestra mejor opción".**

 _"Lo haré. Solo dime de qué se trata"._

 **"Tenemos que irnos de Taki".**

 _Fū parpadeó._ _Se sorprendió de lo asustada que estaba y de lo vacilante que se sentía de repente._

 **"No te haré, Fū".**

 _"Lo sé y me iré"._ _Ella había dado su palabra._ _En todos los libros que ella había leído, eso era de particular importancia._ _"Solo tengo miedo. Nunca he estado fuera del pueblo antes. No sé lo que haré"._

 _'_ **' No estás solo.** **Lucky Seven Choumei te ayudará ''.**

 _''¿Vas a?''_

 _'_ **' Lo haré.** **Paquete nada obvio.** **Si lo haces, eso despertará sospechas.** **Solo asegúrate de tener todo lo que quieras llevar contigo cuando te dejen en el campo de entrenamiento mañana ''.**

 _'¡Yo puedo hacer eso!'_ _Fū hizo una pausa._ _'' ¿Cómo vamos a escapar?_ _Y ... ¿a dónde vamos? ''_

 **"Solo confía en mí. Te lo diré más tarde".**

 _Como era de esperar, Fū se entusiasmó con la idea._ _"Okey doke"._

Después de dejar el espacio compartido en su mente, Fū se preparó una escasa cena de la cocina repleta de elementos básicos. Mientras tanto, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia su pequeño hogar lúgubre y las cosas con las que ella podría querer escabullirse.

La deprimió darse cuenta de que no había nada; sin fotografías, sin pertenencias personales. Ella nunca había recibido un regalo a menos que uno contara el equipo shinobi que se le había proporcionado para su educación.

Todo lo que quería llevar consigo eran los libros que había robado a lo largo de los años. Fū se sintió horrible por el robo, pero nunca se le hubiera permitido comprarlos. Entonces ella los había _adquirido_ por sí misma, a lo largo de los años. Tal vez no podría tomar todos ellos, pero sus favoritos tendrían que venir con ella.

De repente, Fū se sintió inexplicablemente más liviana y se encontró sonriendo. Quizás esto fue como una aventura. Tal vez esta situación peligrosa era en realidad una oportunidad disfrazada.

Fu jadeó. ¡Tal vez podría ser como una de las chicas en su historia favorita!

Y solo tal vez ... ella podría hacer algunos amigos.

Danzo llegó en silencio.

Representantes de todos los clanes se pusieron firmes en honor a la visita del Raikage. Esto incluyó miembros del consejo civil y los asesores del Hokage. Koharu, ahora verdaderamente el agente de Hiruzen, estaba parado cerca de su viejo amigo.

Homura, por otro lado, estaba de pie cerca de la periferia. Danzo se unió al otro hombre que lo reconoció con un apretado asentimiento.

"¿Como le fue?"

"Hiruzen me sorprendió". Danzo escaneó el área con interés fingido. "Sin embargo, hice arreglos con nuestros informantes. Independientemente de lo que ocurra en los próximos días, nuestro pequeño problema será resuelto".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

La cobardía de Homura era bien conocida por Danzo. Fue una de las muchas razones por las que la compañía de Koharu había sido su preferencia. Hasta hace poco, nunca había evitado hacer lo necesario.

"El bien de la aldea supera a todo lo demás. No me digas que tu determinación ahora flaquea, Homura".

"Moriría por este pueblo", siseó Homura con enojo.

"Bueno." Los ojos de Danzo parpadearon hacia donde el polvo estaba levantando en la distancia. "Déjanos observar".

Hubo un estampido ensordecedor y el rostro estruendoso del Yondaime Raikage y su séquito apareció justo antes de que el Hokage que esperaba se adelantara para saludarlos.

"Raikage-sama, bienvenido a Konohagakure no Sato".


	12. Chapter 12

Danzo evaluó a cada niño parado frente a él con un ojo crítico. Dos recién fueron arrancados de las calles de Konoha, comiendo fuera de un cubo de basura. Otra era una chica asustada del devastado Yuki Clan. Y el último, un chico de ojos furtivos que fue adquirido sin ninguna razón aparte de las reservas de chakra más grandes que el promedio.

"Procesarlos".

La declaración calculada causó revuelo renovado de todos menos del último hijo, pero todos fueron arrastrados para comenzar el tedioso proceso de construir futuros agentes prometedores.

Danzo se retiró por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados a la mesa que servía como su escritorio actual, amontonado con pequeños y ordenados montones de informes. Danzo se sentó y escaneó el documento superior, mientras hacía anotaciones ocasionales a un lado.

Danzo había pasado su vida luchando por la seguridad y la prosperidad de Konoha. Por supuesto, la definición de "seguro" fluía constantemente y apenas representaba una suma exacta del estado de Konoha.

Konoha podría estar bien hoy, pero mañana y el día después siempre estarían en el aire.

"Danzo-sama".

La aparición de dos subordinados inclinados era esperada y rápida.

"Los preparativos son exitosos?"

"Las unidades están en su lugar, Danzo-sama. Y la ubicación del festival se trasladó a un campo de entrenamiento según su recomendación al Sandaime".

"¿Nuestro agente?"

"Se estableció contacto y sus pedidos fueron verificados y aceptados".

Danzo asintió sin ninguna preocupación real. Los agentes de infiltración de RAÍZ se eligieron con mucho cuidado y solo después de verificar una lealtad incuestionable.

Pero todo esto significaba que las cosas avanzaban tal como Danzo había planeado. Cualquier daño sería insignificante, con la ubicación y el sistema de sellado que sus agentes habían preparado con bastante anticipación.

Incluso la falta de presencia de ANBU por parte de Hiruzen hizo que el momento de esta empresa fuera aún más crítico. Y si los equipos de matar ANBU encontraron a Orochimaru ... mucho teniendo un ninja desaparecido perdido los hizo parecer débiles ante las otras naciones.

"¿Ha hablado el Hokage con alguien?"

"No lo creemos. Mientras que los operativos de ANBU han sido alertados para prepararse para un posible disturbio, Hatake ya no es parte de esa cadena de mando".

Mejor de lo que Danzo había esperado. Tal vez había sido precipitado descartar el lado práctico de Hiruzen. Esto haría que los planes de Danzo sean más fáciles de acomodar y evitar que la culpa sea dirigida públicamente a su manera.

"¿Y los hombres del Raikage?"

"Bajo vigilancia según tus órdenes, Danzo-sama. Aunque el Raikage parece estar involucrado en reuniones con el Sandaime".

Bueno. Con Hiruzen manteniendo a A ocupada, Danzo era libre de actuar.

¿Cuál fue la pérdida de unos pocos árboles para preservar la vida del bosque? Esta no era una pregunta que Danzo tuvo problemas; más o menos, era una forma de vida.

El clima desagradablemente templado de la Tierra del Fuego se sentía antinatural.

El camino que seguían mostraba señales de viajes frecuentes y tenía profundos surcos de caravanas mercantes que pasaban. Los bosques que bordeaban cada área en el camino a Konoha olían a pino y mantenían el aire fresco, sin el espeso smog que afectaba a algunas de las ciudades más industriales que cobraban vida. La exposición prolongada a esta paz rechinadora era difícil para alguien como Ishida Naoka, que solo se había aventurado en la Tierra de Tree-Huggers cuando llamaron por deber.

A diferencia de su fogoso primo, Mist estaba perpetuamente húmeda con una constante y penetrante sensación de peligro, similar a la persistente niebla que se extendía sobre las islas. Y si la falta de visibilidad no era suficiente disuasión para los posibles invasores, las criaturas dentro y fuera del agua tenían la misma reputación sanguinaria que el shinobi de Kiri.

En todos sus días, Naoka nunca había conocido la paz. Era una palabra descrita por los filósofos en los libros y susurrada en los rincones oscuros de las tabernas destartaladas; una palabra que sus camaradas tiraron sobre juegos de dados y se burlaron mientras la comisura de sus ojos se tensaba por la tensión. Un concepto tan ridículo no tenía derecho a existir cuando pasaba sus días cortando las gargantas de viejos amigos y robando sus cadáveres mientras huía de la orden de purga.

Ahora, durante una incursión en un territorio hostil que carecía notablemente de hostilidad, al ex Kiri-nin se le recordó esa palabra mientras viajaban por un sinuoso sendero donde cantaban pájaros cantores y volaban mariposas.

The Mist nunca había sido un hogar especialmente acogedor, pero de todos modos era el hogar. Naoka creció atrapando ranas para poner comida en la mesa, y entrenada para que pudiera tener una vida mejor que buscar restos o vender su cuerpo. La gente había mirado su cara bonita y su pelo negro y espeso y pensó que sería solo otra niña muerta de la Academia, pero Naoka había perseverado y había ascendido entre las filas como miembro prominente de la unidad de interrogación de Kirigakure.

Aunque su madre era descendiente de un clan prominente, Ninjutsu no atraía la misma fascinación por Naoka que por otros. Gran parte de su éxito y destreza provino de una sorprendente habilidad para las focas que descubrió mientras trabajaba con una anciana y solitaria Uzumaki que sobrevivió a la matanza de Uzushio y huyó para instalarse en la vecina Tierra del Agua. Había sido lento, pero Uzumaki fuinjutsu no era un kekkei genkai. Naoka devoró el conocimiento vorazmente.

Y cuando su destreza con las focas todavía era un concepto en ciernes, Naoka fue llevada rápidamente a interrogatorios, donde ascendió hasta que prácticamente estuvo a cargo de su división.

Y luego, un día, Yagura traicionó a su gente.

Naoka no había querido la vida de un ninja desaparecido, pero la eligió a ella. O más bien, el Mizukage al que había jurado su vida lo había elegido para ella. El aguijón de la traición que sintió Naoka cuando la obligaron a destripar a un equipo asesino enviado a su casa había sido ... insoportable.

Sin embargo, Naoka había crecido como sobreviviente y eso no había cambiado incluso después de que su país se volviera contra ella. Así que selló su vida en pergaminos y se metió en el diluvio que la protegía de las fiestas de rastreo.

Como ninja desaparecido de élite, Naoka a menudo acampaba fuera de lo práctico. Y su menguante bolso de monedas hizo que buscar su propia comida fuera una necesidad.

Odiaba esta vida que la había obligado a ella. Naoka quería encontrar un lugar para establecerse y hacer una vida. Pero si ella quería esa vida ... ella necesitaba dinero.

Cuando un tipo enmascarado se dejó caer en su campamento la semana pasada, Naoka había asumido al instante una actitud defensiva. Excepto que, en lugar de atacar, el individuo abrió un rollo con diez millones de ryo y la promesa de otros diez después de completar una misión. Naoka se odiaba por lo rápido que había estado de acuerdo.

La información era su pan de cada día, por lo que le irritaba pensar que se estaba proporcionando tan poca información sobre esta "misión de recuperación". Era el mínimo de aceptabilidad. Mientras su cliente se negaba a mencionarse a sí mismo, las instrucciones eran entregar el objetivo en el País del Agua Caliente para el pago. La ubicación en sí estaba fuera de Fire Country y dio crédito a su suposición de que Kumo estaba involucrado de alguna manera.

Pero este trabajo que había emprendido era un secuestro de Konoha. El _perro faldero de_ su patrón -por qué otro nombre legaba a un mensajero enmascarado- había sugerido que la mayoría de la división ANBU de Konoha se desplegaba en asignaciones especiales fuera del propio pueblo, lo que hacía que el secuestro fuera posible.

Y su objetivo: Uzumaki Naruto. Aparentemente, una de las razones por las cuales Naoka había sido reclutada específicamente era la habilidad de su maestro de ceremonias para contener a un jinchuuriki. No es que alguna vez se haya probado a sí misma, pero ciertamente había un nivel razonable de expectativa de que Naoka _podría_ tener éxito.

Cuando ella había pescado más que información básica, fue rechazada. Solo se proporcionó información sobre la apariencia, los hábitos y las condiciones de vida de jinchuuriki junto con una lista de asociados conocidos. Estrictamente hablando, una misión del Mizukage nunca había requerido una explicación, pero el rechazo total de este nuevo y sombrío empleador acaba de confirmar que toda la situación apestaba.

Ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de esa decisión. Su compañero de viaje era un imbécil de Iwa que hablaba demasiado. Si tan solo tuviera los recursos para inmovilizar al hombre en una de sus mesas de interrogatorio y diseccionarlo hasta que lloró como el imbécil de mente pequeña que era.

 _Un asesino clasificado, Hoshi Chiaki_ , dijo el libro de Bingo. Que broma. La mayoría la marcaría en el mismo nivel y ella podría haberlo matado más de una docena de veces en la última media hora a solas. Era una pena que lo necesitara para que hubiera alguna posibilidad de entrar y salir de Konoha con vida.

El movimiento desde el lado de la carretera hizo que los dos compañeros de viaje se volvieran para ver a una cierva trotar intrépidamente en el camino civil.

"¡La cena es temprano!" El chivo expiatorio, Chiaki sonrió, sumergiendo su mano en su bolsillo, solo para titubear cuando Naoka le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

"¿Para qué diablos fue eso?" Él esquivó su golpe con facilidad, una sonrisa que en su mayor parte era una mueca torcida burlona en sus labios.

Naoka tenía poca tolerancia por los tontos. En cambio, señaló a la cierva que corría hacia el bosque con un leonado detrás. Sus pezuñas cortaron el suelo detrás de su madre.

"¡Oh, vamos! Ya es bastante malo estar atascado con una perra para una misión, pero no me digas que eres suave también".

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Naoka se movió. Un kunai besó la piel de Chiaki bajo su ojo, dejando una línea atractiva de color carmesí debajo de la espada.

"¿Qué fue eso otra vez, tonto?" Naoka respiró en el oído del hombre con una sonrisa burlona jugando en sus labios. "¿Quieres cuestionar mi integridad como un shinobi?"

No inesperadamente, el tonto canturreó una carcajada, frotándose la barbilla con una palma carnosa, pero sin hacer un movimiento para empujar a Naoka a un lado.

"Tal vez no eres tan malo después de todo", canturreó su voz profunda. "Me gustan mis mujeres con un poco de fuego en ellas".

"Me temo que es todo lo contrario". Naoka reemplazó su kunai en menos de un segundo. "Pero te prometo que mi toque te quemará más que cualquier fuego. Podría ver lo que dije si fuera tú".

"¡Rizado!"

Naoka hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la ridícula charla de Chiaki que, una vez comenzada, se extendió hasta la tarde. Pasaron por varias caravanas, algunas con escoltas shinobi y otras sin ella.

El hitai-ate de Naoka había sido abandonado cuando ella dejó su aldea. Ella había forzado a Chiaki a ocultar su diadema Iwa también, para sus quejas. Nunca había entendido bien por qué tantos ninjas desaparecidos hacían alarde de sus identidades, pero la idiotez no se limitaba a los sin talento. Sin embargo, con el tipo de traición guardado de forma segura, nadie le dio a Naoka o su socio de negocios más que un intercambio de charlatanes acerca del festival.

"¿Qué tan cerca estamos de la aldea?" Naoka interrumpió las divagaciones de Chiaki.

"La aldea de los abrazadores de árboles debería estar a unas dos horas de camino. ¿Por qué?"

"Creo que he visto la oportunidad de tomar prestada una mejor identidad".

"Ah," chilló Chiaki en respuesta, mirando hacia adelante con una sonrisa sombría. "Sospecho que tienes razón".

Naoka se movió e hizo un gesto hacia el lado de la carretera. El bocazas tenía una mirada inquietantemente astuta sobre él mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Cuanto antes terminara esta misión, más pronto podría trasladarse a un lugar mejor.

Justo al lado de la carretera, una joven pareja se detuvo con un carro cargado de fruta, lienzos para una tienda de campaña y dos ponies mordisqueando un poco de hierba. Estaban acurrucados alrededor de una fogata con una olla de guiso.

Chiaki extendió una palma engañosamente carnosa. Naoka ni siquiera parpadeó ante los dos suaves golpes de cuerpos que golpeaban el suelo, senbon enterrado en sus cuellos. Perdió poco tiempo en sellar los cadáveres, tomar el asiento que la joven había ocupado anteriormente y servir dos tazones de guiso. Ella le ofreció uno a Chiaki.

"Buen trabajo."

Ella gruñó, olfateó el guiso una vez, y dio un mordisco. Fue bueno, pero Naoka no podía permitirse el lujo de sentirse culpable por quitarle la vida a sus creadores. Tenía su propia boca para alimentarse y no le quedaba tiempo para sentir piedad por nadie salvo ella misma.

Algunas personas pasaron junto a ellos mientras comían, pero nadie los detuvo y su ropa anodina les proporcionó un grado de protección.

"Estos son mejores disfraces, pero todavía estoy preocupado por entrar en la maldita aldea. Estoy a mano con la supresión de chakras, pero si Konoha es decentemente paranoica, podrían tener uno o dos sensores buscando infiltrados".

"Déjame eso a mí. Ven aquí".

Sin esperar a ver si él obedecía, sacó una libreta especializada que contenía un delicado y costoso papel de sellado que inmediatamente comenzó a rastrear un diseño.

"Entonces, los rumores son ciertos, después de todo".

La alegría previa había desaparecido de la voz del hombre, dejando algo casi agradecido a su paso.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Hoshi?" Ella recurrió a la misma informalidad.

"Hubo rumores de que el mejor interrogador de Kiri era una mujer yuki practicada en fuinjutsu. Solo susurra, por supuesto, pero incluso las historias tienen que venir de algún lado, ¿verdad?"

Naoka se abstuvo deliberadamente de responder, lo que pareció divertir a Chiaki más que nada.

"Me fui de Iwa recientemente, pero justo antes de eso, escuché otra historia interesante". Los labios de Chiaki se adelgazaron y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo de reptil. "Uno de nuestros exploradores observó una confrontación entre una mujer de pelo negro y un escuadrón de ninjas cazadoras de Kiri. Ese explorador dijo que vio al objetivo hacer algo con uno de sus atacantes, lo que provocó que girara y atacara a sus aliados. y su aliado forzado mató a los miembros restantes del escuadrón. Y luego, esta mujer cortó la garganta del hombre que ella controlaba antes de huir de la escena ".

"Entonces", dijo secamente. Con un movimiento de muñeca, arrancó el papel de sellado antes de formar rápidamente un segundo sello idéntico. "Maté a los hombres que me seguían. ¿Qué es eso para mí?"

"Me pregunto si la historia que escuché es verdad. Si es así, podría sernos valioso durante esta operación".

Los labios de Naoka se curvaron. ¿Quién creía que era este tipo, preguntándola? Por eso nunca disfrutó trabajar con otras personas.

"Hablas demasiado, pero te aseguro que todos los talentos que tenga serán de gran utilidad". Enérgicamente, terminó el último bocado de guiso y abandonó el cuenco en el suelo junto al fuego."Después de llegar a Konoha, uno de nosotros necesita encontrarse con nuestro contacto, mientras que el otro establece esta operación civil en el recinto del festival".

"Cosa segura."

El bufón movió sus dedos en su rostro de una manera desagradable que ignoró deliberadamente mientras aplicaba uno de los sellos en su cadera.

"He dibujado un sello para cada uno de nosotros que amortigua nuestro chakra. Si usas alguna técnica de ninjutsu, el sello se cancelará, así que desaconsejaré".

"Ah" El idiota le dio vuelta el periódico en sus manos con curiosidad. "¿Pero si ya sabemos cómo suprimir nuestro chakra?"

"La concentración es fallable, un resbalón y su artimaña ha terminado. Los sellos son confiables, más seguros y más efectivos. Este sello suprimirá uniformemente su chakra por todo su cuerpo en lugar de comprimirlo en un lugar específico".

"¿Crees que soy un idiota, verdad?"

"Mi opinión sobre ti no es una preocupación tuya". Naoka se levantó, roció el fuego con algunas patadas de tierra y caminó hacia los ponies. "Su preocupación debería ser recibir el pago de nuestro empleador. Así que terminemos con esto. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes no tendremos que volver a interactuar".

"No me gusta fingir ser un civil", se burló Chiaki.

"Además, no es mi preocupación". Naoka desató las riendas y comenzó a conducir el carro y los caballos por el camino.

"Este trabajo apesta cuanto más dura", se quejó Chiaki.

"Lleguemos y terminemos esto".

El resto de la caminata fue un poco más desagradable debido a los continuos intentos de su compañero de entablar una conversación con ella. Afortunadamente, los guardias de guardia hicieron un rápido barrido de la carreta y su contenido, y solo requirieron la tarifa de entrada para los comerciantes visitantes. Naoka sospechaba que la inspección real sucedió desde arriba de una manera bastante subrepticia.

Sin embargo, se les ofreció indicaciones para llegar a los puestos del festival y se los enviaron por el camino.

Naoka sintió que sus ojos se dibujaban en todas direcciones a la vez y se obligó a concentrarse cuando los niños continuamente corrían de un lado a otro a lo largo de las calles. Justo en el camino de ella, los comerciantes regateaban con sus clientes, los niños rebotaban alrededor de los padres con sonrisas felices en sus rostros, y lo más extraño de todo, casi todos los que veía estaban desarmados, excepto los shinobis en servicio. Toda la experiencia fue como caminar por una ciudad normal en lugar de un pueblo escondido. Si no fuera por el destello ocasional de la luz del sol sobre un brillante hitai-ate, Naoka hubiera supuesto que no estaban en ningún pueblo shinobi.

"Bueno, bueno", murmuró Chiaki nasalmente por su costado. "Creo que nos pareció un buen lugar para dormir toda la noche".

Naoka se volvió justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer a una mujer rubia de piel oscura que vestía un chaleco blanco en una posada en la carretera. Desde la distancia, ella coincidía con la descripción de su contacto.

"Voy a conseguir una habitación, cariño". Naoka arrojó algunas monedas en las manos del ninja de la roca. "Nos preparó la tienda, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Queremos que todo sea perfecto para mañana!"

Naoka deslizó su mano hasta el cuello de Chiaki y lo tiró cerca de ella en un mimetismo de intimidad.

"Por supuesto", ronroneó Chiaki en su oreja, su nariz rozó un poco demasiado cerca de su piel, casi como el kunai besando la parte posterior de su espina dorsal. "Sin embargo, me _debes_ una".

"Voy a hacer de ti."

"Oh, no lo dudo".

Se desengancharon y Chiaki guió el carro y los caballos en dirección a los terrenos del festival de Konoha. Naoka se juró a sí misma que, trabajo o no, ella destriparía al hombre agrio si la amenazaba de nuevo.

Mirando parpadeando a la posada, se dio vuelta y comenzó a navegar entre la multitud. Ella compró algunos recuerdos simbólicos sin prestar mucha atención. Solo lo suficiente para mantener sus brazos llenos y parecer tan aburrido como sea posible.

Chiaki estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto: Naoka estaba buscando un peón para manipular. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser útil pero lo suficientemente débil como para controlarlo. Decisiones decisiones.

Fue una pena, sin embargo. Konoha no parecía tan malo en un lugar. La gente sonreía a menudo y se reía con demasiada facilidad.

Konoha era muy diferente de Kiri.

Oh bien. Al menos ella tendría la oportunidad de disfrutarlo por hoy. Después de mañana, regresar no sería exactamente una opción.

Minato odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba estresado. Ahora que Sasuke y Naruto no estaban enriqueciendo su vida con su presencia constante, Minato pasó más tiempo preocupándose. Y Kurama acababa de terminar una conversación con Saiken, por lo que ahora su bijuu dormitaba, ajeno a la inquietud de Minato. Probablemente lo mejor también, si no quería un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de un bijuu.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que había que hacer y en el poco tiempo que había para hacerlo.

Así que tan pronto como Tsunade había salido a tomar algo con Shizune, Minato esperó a que Jiraiya saliera a escribir. Fue algo que pocos se dieron cuenta de su mentor, pero Jiraiya encontró edificios confinados y siempre gravitaría hacia el exterior. Un anhelo por salir al aire libre o como sea que quieras llamarlo, Minato estaba contento de que los viejos hábitos todavía pudieran explotarse en su nuevo regalo.

"¿No se supone que debes estar en la cama, cachorro?"

Minato siguió las líneas del sello de almacenamiento básico con el que estaba practicando. Intelectualmente, él sabía cada movimiento requerido, pero volver a aprender habilidades de caligrafía era otro asunto completamente diferente. Otra mirada larga y silenciosamente lo pronunció perfecto y cuidadosamente lo dejó a un lado, bajó su pluma, y se volvió hacia donde Pakkun estaba metido en un cojín naranja en el sofá con la lengua colgando de su boca.

"Tal vez, pero creo que te ves más cansado que yo".

"Sí, bueno, hoy es mi turno. Mañana es la noche de los toros y el siguiente es Bisuke y demás. Eres un cachorro brillante. Te haces una idea".

"Uh huh. Entonces, ¿quién era el que Kakashi no confiaba esta noche?"

"¿Importa? No hay adultos en la casa en este momento".

"Jiraiya está justo afuera".

"Kakashi no lo ve de esa manera".

"No lo sé".

Minato masticó el extremo de su pluma por un momento, tiró de la hoja de pergamino más cerca y comenzó a trazar el contorno de un segundo sello de almacenamiento. Esta vez, sus dedos no flaquearon sobre él y el movimiento se sintió más natural.

"¿Tienes algún bocadillo, niño?"

"¿Tienes hambre?" Minato le echó un vistazo a Pakkun, con los ojos arrugados cuando vio que el perro echaba una mirada de sosiego al lugar donde Tonton estaba acurrucada sobre una estera como el cerdo mimado que era.

"Mucho."

Obligatoriamente, el estómago de Pakkun gruñó.

"Oh, claro. Espera".

Terminó el primer patrón. Saltando de su asiento, trotó a la cocina para atacar el refrigerador. Cuando regresó, depositó un plato de pollo sobrante delante de Pakkun. En segundos, el ninken había desgarrado la carne.

"Lo siento, hace frío", dijo Minato.

"Está bien. Shizune-san conoce bien la cocina".

"Eso es lo que hace".

Minato quería trabajar en un sello más complicado, o al menos una de sus ideas que soñó mientras estaba sellado. Pero explicar eso sería ... difícil. Con muchos murmullos, Minato abrió uno de los diarios fuinjutsu de Jiraiya que se había apropiado de la habitación del hombre y lo abrió a una página con sellos de resistencia. Minato apenas necesitaba mirar el papel, pero tener una coartada en su lugar era lamentablemente necesario hasta que Minato pudiera crear un lugar apropiado para ocultar parte de su trabajo _real_ .

Minato comenzó a aplicar una copia casi perfecta al papel de sellado. Sus dedos eran pequeños y se mantuvo compensando un poco sus golpes, pero unos días más de familiarizarse con su nuevo estilo de escritura corregiría esos errores.

A mitad de carrera, Minato oyó que se abría la puerta principal. Instantáneamente dejó caer su pluma y se apresuró a recoger sus pergaminos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir. Tsunade entró pisando fuerte en la sala de estar con los brazos llenos de libros, Shizune y Jiraiya pisándole los talones.

Por un segundo, Tsunade parecía demasiado preocupada por dejar caer los libros sobre la mesa, pero Jiraiya, maldito sea, se dio cuenta.

"Oye, chico, ¿no deberías estar en la cama?"

 _ **Destrozado,**_ Kurama susurró innecesariamente.

 _¡Ciérralo!_ _¿Y no se supone que estás dormido?_

 _ **Vale la pena ver que te den órdenes.**_

 _Eres tan ... ugh._

Tsunade se levantó bruscamente y cruzó instantáneamente hacia donde estaba retrocediendo. Ella se detuvo frente a él con una mirada no impresionada.

"¡Minato!" Shizune parecía escandalizada y decepcionada mientras plantaba sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Ha pasado más de una hora antes de que te acuestes a la cama! ¡Y Pakkun-san! ¿Lo dejaste levantarse?"

El ojo de Minato hizo tictac y sus manos se cerraron en puños a su lado. No por primera vez, se preguntó por qué había sido devuelto a una edad tan desafortunadamente joven. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había logrado, sabía que no podía quejarse, ¡pero aún le molestaba que la hora de acostarse fuera realmente una cosa!

"Alguien tuvo que mirar al niño", murmuró Pakkun mientras terminaba de limpiar el plato de pollo.

Jiraiya sonrió con inquietud ante las miradas amenazadoras que recibía de ambas mujeres, luciendo bastante listo para usar un jutsu doton para hundirse en el piso.

"Bueno, me voy, cachorro. Más tarde".

Una nube de humo y la distracción de Minato habían desaparecido.

"No pude dormir, ¡así que estoy estudiando!"

Minato sonrió torcidamente hacia el trío de adultos y rezó por algo bueno.

"¿Es eso así?"

Tsunade parecía positivamente depredadora mientras rodeaba la mesa y arrancaba sus pergaminos de sus brazos. Minato _podría_ haber chillado sorprendido, pero estaría condenado antes de revelarle ese detalle a nadie, especialmente a sus amigos.

"¿Un sello de almacenamiento?" Tsunade murmuró.

Con un chasquido de su muñeca, los papeles se lanzaron hacia atrás para clavar directamente a Jiraiya en la nariz.

"¿De Verdad?" Shizune miró a regañadientes impresionado, pero su sonrisa cautelosa se transformó en un ceño fruncido mientras miraba el reloj en la esquina.

"Esto no es tan malo". La punta puntiaguda del cabello blanco de Jiraiya era visible detrás de los rollos. "Mejor que venden algunas tiendas. Este niño tiene talento".

"No importa eso. Ya pasó su hora de acostarse".

Tsunade rodeó la mesa. Minato dio un paso atrás nerviosamente.

"Y la próxima vez que quieras quedarte hasta tarde, tengo algunos libros de anatomía para que vengas contigo. ¡Mira!"

Tsunade apuntó con una uña roja hacia la pila de libros sobre la mesa.

"¡Pero no quiero ser médico!" Minato lloró.

"¡No seas ridículo!"

Tsunade completamente ignoró sus protestas mientras lo levantaba como un muñeco de trapo en sus brazos. Minato se comba como una marioneta con cuerdas cortadas y deja su mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Tsunade.

"Y Jiraiya, si te hubieras quedado en la casa, tal vez Minato no hubiera estado con un perro por compañía. No pienses que no estamos discutiendo esto". Tsunade prescindió de la crítica liberalmente antes de llevarla escaleras arriba y depositarlo gentilmente en su cama. En un movimiento sorprendentemente suave, la sábana y la colcha se tiraron de él.

 _Tanto para estudiar un poco tarde_ , pensó Minato sombríamente.

"¡Aquí estamos, metidos!" Tsunade sonaba eufórica y sin aliento antes de dejarla caer junto a él, dejando espacio para que Shizune viniera detrás de ella. "Ahora, Minato, eres demasiado joven para saber lo que quieres en este momento. Una vez que seas un poco mayor, saldrás de esta etapa rebelde y te convertiré en el mejor médico de Konoha".

"Quiero ser un especialista ninjutsu".

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

"Oh, no es tan malo, Nato-chan". Shizune se inclinó desde atrás para presionar un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Además, incluso si no te conviertes en médico, toda esta información te beneficiaría como shinobi de todos modos. Y no puedes decir que un poco de primeros auxilios alguna vez duele. ¿No querrías poder ayudar a tus amigos? si lo necesitaban? "

 _No, no realmente, porque soy un jinchuuriki, Naruto es un jinchuuriki, Hinata quiere ser un especialista en taijutsu médico incluso si aún no lo sabe, y Sasuke tendrá que esquivar los ataques porque no me convierto en médico ._ _Y ... los textos médicos son muy aburridos._ _Ugh._

"Quiero trabajar en fuinjutsu", murmuró Minato débilmente.

"Bien pensado", comentó Tsunade, haciendo poco por calmar los nervios de Minato. "Tendrás que aprender técnicas de sellado yin para algunos de los ejercicios de curación avanzados".

"¡Buenas noches!" Shizune saludó alegremente antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Antes de tener suficiente tiempo para sentir lástima por sí mismo, los ojos dorados de Tsunade estaban a centímetros de distancia, perforando directamente su alma.

"No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras hacer". Tsunade parecía improbablemente cariñosa. "Solo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo prometo."

 _Mis dedos están totalmente cruzados, pero prometo que sabré cómo entablillar un brazo si se rompe._ _Los primeros auxilios básicos es algo que tuve que aprender en ANBU._

Minato sonrió cuando Tsunade se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Hubo una impresión de labios en su frente, y lo siguiente que supo fue que las luces se apagaron.

"Buenas noches, niña". Sus ojos, incluso en esta penumbra, hablaron por ella: _te amo._

"Buenas noches, Oba-san". Minato sonrió a medias: _Tú también._

 _Y nunca esperé que eso fuera cierto._

La puerta apenas se había cerrado antes de que Minato oyera el movimiento de la ventana. Medio segundo más tarde, Kakashi asomó la cabeza dentro.

"¡Yo!"

"Venga." Minato dio unas palmaditas al lado de la cama. "Sé que solo estás aquí para dormir un rato".

"¿Es eso así?"

Kakashi se dejó caer en la cama, obviamente no estaba de humor para conversar. Minato rodó sobre su costado y notó las ojeras bajo el ojo de su hermano y el olor a sudor acumulado. Minato deslizó dos dedos por el brazo de Kakashi y los presionó sobre el pulso del hombre. El ritmo se estaba asentando de frenético a constante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Kakashi en voz baja.

"Cállate, solo te estoy vigilando".

"Sigue así y serás un médico perfecto, cachorro". El ojo de Kakashi se arrugó maliciosamente.

"No va a pasar."

Minato se inclinó sobre la cama, equilibrándose cuidadosamente, y aseguró un paquete de tela en sus brazos. Kakashi lo observó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo y solo observó en silencio a Minato desplegar el paquete y cubrirlo con la manta.

"Hm, muy acogedor".

"Bueno."

Minato bostezó y se acurrucó lo suficientemente cerca para crear una sensación de cercanía sin asfixiar a Kakashi.

"Siempre puedes hacer lo de la enfermería".

"Callate." Minato enterró su cabeza debajo de una almohada.

"Sin embargo, tu actitud de cabecera podría usar un poco de trabajo".

"Nii-san, ve a dormir!"

"Bien, bien."

La brisa sirvió el doble propósito de refrescar y despertar a los niños cansados que Mikoto había conducido al patio trasero. El sol simplemente se arrastraba sobre los árboles, pero de lo contrario el área todavía estaba en capas en las sombras y más de unos pocos tropiezos ocurrieron en el viaje de la casa al patio trasero.

"No tenía la intención de proporcionar instrucciones sobre el uso de una espada durante algún tiempo", dijo Fugaku con una expresión completamente neutral.

 _Más como si no hubieras planeado comenzar a enseñarles, mi amor._ _Pero Kushina querría esto._ _Solo sé que ella aprobaría._

Mikoto contuvo una sonrisa y lentamente extendió un bokken a Sasuke, quien aceptó el utensilio de aprendizaje con reverencia. A su vez, ella vio a su Naruto, que por una vez parecía tan serio como el clan que lo adoptó, aceptando su propia espada de madera de Fugaku.

"Nunca le ofrecí a Itachi nada más que una introducción básica al trabajo con cuchillas", continuó Fugaku, ajeno a que sus hijos se aferraran a cada una de sus palabras como si fuera el propio Kami."Pero tu madre intercedió en tu nombre. Me sugirió que ustedes dos son lo suficientemente maduros para manejar semejante arma".

Fugaku giró y la hizo señas imperiosamente.

Suprimiendo la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, Mikoto dio un paso adelante y golpeó la empuñadura de su espada gastada sobre su hombro.

"Este fue un regalo de mi mejor amiga. Aunque nunca fui competente en su arte, ella me enseñó cada kata del estilo kenjutsu que ella prefería".

Ya, Mikoto prácticamente podía ver la baba corriendo por las caras de sus hijos y luchó para no dejar que sus instintos maternales la superaran.

"Creo que los dos tienen la dedicación de convertirse en maestros del kenjutsu, pero no me malinterpreten: será una tarea difícil que requerirá innumerables horas de entrenamiento. Pero si están dispuestos a trabajar duro, comenzaré a enseñarles esto además de la instrucción que ha estado recibiendo en otras materias ".

Mikoto sonrió.

"Pero antes de que te emociones demasiado, hay una condición para tu entrenamiento". Mikoto hizo crujir sus nudillos y extendió un dedo perezoso para señalar a su esposa de aspecto agrio. "Solo aceptaré enseñarte si tu Tou-san me otorga permiso para hacerlo".

Fue algo extraordinario, ser testigo de una transición de pensamiento. Al instante, el vértigo previo de los chicos fue eclipsado por un horror creciente, y miraron boquiabiertos a Fugaku como si fuera un obstáculo para superar.

"Tou-san, yo-quiero decir, nosotros-"

Las palabras de Naruto se desmoronaron cuando Fugaku negó con la cabeza, murmuró algo ininteligible, y caminó hacia el estante de armas para recuperar su propio y elegante bokken pulido.

"Hubo un cierto incidente en la casa de Nara hace unas semanas".

El poco color que sus hijos tenían en sus mejillas desapareció. Por primera vez, Mikoto sintió ganas de interceder, pero sabía que sus hijos estarían mejor a largo plazo si aprendieran esta lección de la manera difícil.

"Tal comportamiento me hace dudar de su madurez y disposición para aprender este arte que es exigente para los estudiantes mayores y más sabios". Fugaku se cruzó de brazos con severidad y intimidó a los dos muchachos con una mirada amarga. "Quiero que me demuestres que mereces esta oportunidad".

Mikoto había esperado que Fugaku explotara como un volcán después de haber expuesto su parte posterior al mundo. Para su sorpresa, la ira de Fugaku había sido suplantada por la satisfacción de ver a Hiashi en un estado de pánico. En ese momento, ella esperaba una mera demora en su ira, pero Fugaku había sido completamente estoico y no había mencionado el incidente desde que ocurrió.

Hasta ahora, suponía que el orgullo había hecho que Fugaku fingiera que nada había sucedido, ya que los chismosos no habían susurrado y miraban como solían hacerlo.

"¡Nunca te volveremos a bromear!" Prometió Naruto en una táctica desesperada que Mikoto sabía que estaba condenada desde el primer momento. "¡Y entrenaremos más de lo que Itachi lo hace!"

"Tou-sama, por favor danos permiso. Somos tus hijos. No fracasaremos".

Mikoto brillaba con orgullo. Sasuke se comportó correctamente e incluyó intencionalmente a Naruto en su declaración. Orgullo y familia, todo en uno. Fue una simple cuestión de ver que Fugaku estaba complacido con la respuesta también, pero sabía que las palabras no eran el factor determinante en juego aquí.

"Muy bien, pero ¿entiendes que no voy a permitir que cambies de opinión? Una vez que comiences el entrenamiento, espero que practiques todos los días y obtengas un dominio en kenjutsu. Nada menos será aceptable para mis hijos".

Mikoto vio a su esposo dar un paso adelante y colocar una mano sobre el hombro de cada niño, mirándoles a los _dos_ con orgullo y evaluación. Su pobre pequeño Naruto parecía casi abrumado por la emoción y temblaba visiblemente.

"No te defraudaré, Tou-san".

"Te haré sentir orgulloso".

La convicción brilló en los ojos de Naruto como un fuego avivado y Sasuke parecía casi frenético con un deseo de agradar. Kenjutsu ya no era solo algo para enseñar; Los chicos de Mikoto _necesitaban_ esto, y mal.

"Muy bien", respiró Fugaku y le apretó la mano. "Mikoto, hazlos fuertes".

"Voy a."

Ella lo haría.

El festival estaba situado en la enorme extensión de hierba del Training Ground 15. Era imposible perderse, con cientos de lámparas pintadas y el bullicio de innumerables asistentes al de personas en vibrantes kimonos caminaban tranquilamente fila tras fila de tiendas de colores brillantes, puestos y algunos grandes pabellones en cada extremo de los terrenos.

Minato fue aplastado entre Tsunade, que vestía un fabuloso kimono verde azulado y lavanda que Jiraiya se odiaría por haber desaparecido, y Shizune, que estaba tan nerviosa que estaba arrancando hilos invisibles de su kimono rosa. Minato había sido metido en un kimono azul con acentos escarlata. Como de costumbre, tenía el pelo recogido en una cola, menos su flequillo.

"Nos reuniremos con el Uchiha en la entrada del festival shinobi, ¿verdad?" Shizune preguntó.

"Sip", respondió Minato mientras miraba a la multitud en busca de rostros familiares. "Mikoto-sama no quiere que Naruto esté expuesto a los elementos civiles".

"Así de bien, entonces". Tsunade era brusca, pero sus dedos se habían apretado en puños. "Odiaría tener que hospitalizar a alguien".

No había ninguna regla que dijera que civiles o shinobi no pudieran acceder a cada lado del festival, pero ciertos juegos en la zona civil prohibieron a los shinobi por la misma razón que algunos de los "juegos" en la zona de los shinobis prohíben la entrada de civiles. Y, por supuesto, la división fue importante ya que los vendedores que atendían a los shinobi tenían muchas menos probabilidades de tratar a Naruto mal, mientras que el lado civil seguramente lo echaría o lo llamaría por sus nombres.

Minato estiró sus sentidos para los patrones familiares de chakras, descartando fácilmente los que carecían de cierto sentimiento.

"Puedo sentirlos justo delante. De esta manera".

"¿Realmente puedes encontrarlos en todo este caos?" Shizune preguntó.

"Podría encontrarte también", comentó Minato. "Tengo que concentrarme, pero no es particularmente difícil si ya sé a quién buscar".

Por supuesto, Naruto era el más fácil de localizar solo porque también poseía el chakra de Kurama, incluso si estaba inactivo por el momento.

"¡Minato-chan!" Habla del diablo: Naruto estaba con Sasuke, que intentaba parecer distante como su hermano, y Hinata, que estaba saludando tímidamente.

"Hola chicos." Minato se adelantó, ofreciendo una cortés reverencia a Mikoto. "Mikoto-sama".

"Oh, Minato-kun, es tan agradable verte", Mikoto lo saludó amablemente. "Fugaku tuvo que trabajar, pero estoy seguro de que diría lo mismo".

Minato se deslizó hacia donde Shisui e Itachi se escondían en la parte de atrás. En verdad, no deseaba averiguar si Mikoto y Tsunade se llevarían bien.

"Oye, pequeña plata". Shisui demostró que no había aprendido nada sobre el espacio personal al colocarlo debajo de las axilas y darle vueltas. "¡Creo que te has vuelto más pequeño, pequeño!"

"No, eres más alto". Minato sonrió, estimando que su amigo había ganado al menos dos centímetros en el último momento. Eso, y su cabello casi había vuelto a su longitud de punta anterior. "Y tu pelo está entrando".

"¡Lo sé!" Naruto gimió, viniendo por detrás para envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "¡Hinata tendrá que volver a enardecer la cabeza!"

"No." Itachi sorprendió a todos interponiendo, parecía casi ... perturbado. "Me niego a escuchar los gemidos de Shisui nunca más. Tendrán que entretenerse de otra manera".

"Y estoy bastante seguro de que Fugaku-sama estaría decepcionado si empezaras a hacer bromas de nuevo". Hinata intervino, acariciando con simpatía los hombros del oprimido Naruto.

"Hombre ... supongo que tienes razón".

Eso parecía extraño. Desde cuando Naruto dudaba en bromear con Fugaku de todas las personas?

"Entonces, ¿qué queremos hacer primero?" Preguntó Minato, realmente interesado en las festividades a su alrededor.

"¡Ese!" Naruto giró y señaló la carpa más cercana, que presumía de un juego de lanzamiento de shuriken.

"Bueno." Hinata los sorprendió a todos caminando directamente. "¡Vamonos!"

"Oba-san, ¿puedo tener algo de dinero para el juego?" Minato preguntó cortésmente.

Tsunade sonrió y arrojó sobre una bolsa de monedas ridículamente pesada que Minato frunció el ceño mientras se la metía en el bolsillo.

"Jiraiya?" Minato preguntó sin realmente _necesitar_ escuchar la respuesta.

"Minato, ve y diviértete". Tsunade lo empujó en dirección a sus amigos y él amablemente llegó a tiempo para ver a Sasuke reclamar el primer premio de la noche: un carrete de alambre ninja.

"¿Pensé que ganaste premios como peluches en lugares como este?"

Naruto estaba frunciendo el ceño, aunque Sasuke estaba girando el cable en sus manos pensativamente.

"Ano, en la sección civil de los juegos, sí ofrecen muchos premios como ese". Hinata movió los pulgares nerviosamente. "Pero como esta es la sección de juegos de shinobi, la mayoría de los premios son artículos baratos que realmente usan los shinobis".

"Lo apruebo", declaró gravemente Sasuke mientras se guardaba el premio. "Además, ¿te imaginas todas las trampas que podríamos hacer con alambre?"

Minato parecía inquieto entre el dúo de hermanos que intercambiaban sonrisas desviadas. ¡Dios mío, Naruto realmente fue contagioso!

"¿Quieres tirar Shuriken también?" Naruto le dio un ligero empujón en el brazo.

"Estoy bien, Naruto-kun. ¡Vamos al próximo juego!"

Los siguientes stands incluyeron variaciones de lanzamiento de kunai romos, un muro de escalada, un taller de "veneno", cajas de rompecabezas y un juego de moldes de chakra con el que Hinata los destruyó a todos.

Sasuke se había resistido a los paseos en pony, alegando que era civil e infantil, pero Itachi lo había arrojado sobre el pobre animal y procedió a fotografiarlos a todos. Todos estaban sonriendo al final, con Naruto y Hinata prácticamente teniendo que ser sacados de sus respectivas monturas.

Naruto había exigido que se pintara la cara y Mikoto se lo permitió ya que el pintor era extranjero y no reconoció al rubio. Naruto salió luciendo como un tigre gruñendo mientras que la recatada Hinata simplemente tenía flores azules pintadas en sus mejillas. Sasuke se había rehusado por completo y Minato se había encogido de hombros y golpeado las marcas en sus mejillas.

Minato vigilaba a sus cuidadores, gratamente sorprendido de ver a las tres mujeres conversando e incluso compartiendo algunas risas. De alguna manera, ese puente había sido reparado y todo lo que podía hacer era sentirse aliviado de que se hubiera resuelto un obstáculo más.

Solo la expresión de un dueño de stand se nubló cuando vio a Naruto. Pero antes de que Minato pudiera enganchar sus dedos en la parte superior de Naruto, el ofensor se tambaleó hacia un lado y una peculiar mirada en blanco se apoderó de sus facciones. Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan ocupados peleándose por qué pato de goma flotante para elegir que nunca se dieron cuenta de que el Sharingan de Shisui se estaba desvaneciendo.

Minato había susurrado un elogio apreciativo al Uchiha que había salvado la noche de Naruto, pero Shisui simplemente se había tirado de su cola de caballo y le había ordenado ir a ganar algunos juegos.

Cuando se detuvieron para admirar una enorme carpa cubierta de flores desde el piso hasta el techo, un grito de júbilo los llamó.

"¡Hola chicos!"

La heredera Yamanaka corría en su dirección, luciendo una impresionante corona de sedosas flores blancas y rosadas en un kimono a juego.

"¡Ino-chan!" Hinata dio un paso adelante con un poco de ligereza en su paso. "¡Estás preciosa!"

"¿Te gusta?" La rubia giró alegremente. "¡Lo _hice_ ! ¿Quieres uno también?"

Hinata nunca tuvo la oportunidad de responder porque Ino la llevó a la carpa en dos segundos.

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" Naruto se frotó la cabeza.

"Algo problemático", anunció un bajo acento.

"¡Shika, Chouji!" Naruto corrió hacia adelante.

"Buenas noches, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun". Minato sonrió.

"Hola", murmuró Sasuke sin la insistencia de Minato. Fue agradable ver evidencia de progreso, incluso si era pequeño.

"¡Oh, Naruto! ¿Vas a entrar en la competencia de comer de los niños? Me estoy preparando para ir allí con Pa. Él cree que tengo una oportunidad de ganar".

"¡Seguro que entraré, dattebayo!"

"¡Espera solo un minuto!"

Ino salió corriendo de la tienda, arrastrando a una Hinata de aspecto complaciente que llevaba una corona de orquídeas blancas como la nieve.

"Entré en la competencia juvenil de arreglos florales e hice algo para que todos ustedes se pongan".

Minato pateó a Sasuke en la espinilla, haciendo que el otro gruñiera, pero se abstuvo de comentar. Había una mirada nerviosa en la cara de la chica rubia que le sirvió como un recordatorio capaz de lo joven que era. En un esfuerzo por evitar cualquier posibilidad de herir los sentimientos de la pobre chica, Minato se inclinó exageradamente, y se complació al escuchar a Ino estallar en risas. La dignidad no era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse a esta edad.

"Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Ino". Minato sonrió. "¡Gracias por hacer eso por nosotros! ¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡Aquí vamos!" Ino les instó a todos a avanzar y Minato condujo la mochila a la habitación, escuchando a los otros cayendo en el suelo con una pequeña cantidad de murmullos.

"¡Tada!"

Saltando como un conejo excitado, Ino le ofreció a cada uno de los niños un brazalete de hojas trenzadas con una sola flor cada una. Algo aliviada de que él no se quedaría atrapado con una llamativa corona de flores, Minato se puso la suya y dio unas palmaditas en el carmín escarlata que se correspondía notablemente con sus marcas faciales.

"¡Es realmente agradable, gracias!"

"¡Guau, esta flor combina totalmente con mis sandalias!" Naruto estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y miraba desde su calzado naranja a su flor.

"Es agradable." Sasuke los sorprendió a todos al felicitar su propio arreglo que era rojo con un acento de blanco y definitivamente un homenaje al fanático de Uchiha.

"Sí, en realidad es realmente agradable, Ino", admitió Chouji, su brazalete de lavanda se las arreglaba para deslizarse alrededor de su muñeca más gruesa.

"¿Por qué la mía no tiene flores?" Shikamaru miró su muñeca como si fuera un rompecabezas que no acababa de entender.

"¡Porque eres aburrido!"

Ino le sacó la lengua a Shikamaru, haciendo que el resto de su pequeño grupo hiciera estallar en risitas que casi ocultaban el gruñido de desagrado de Nara.

"¡Mira qué tiernos se ven todos!" Yamanaka Mara apareció desde la vuelta de la esquina con un delantal y sosteniendo un par de tijeras. "¡Tus amigos se ven maravillosos, Ino-chan! ¡Buen trabajo haciendo esos regalos!"

"¡Gracias, Kaa-san!"

Minato vio entrar a sus adultos y al instante se enzarzaron en una conversación. Fue interesante ver a Tsunade en realidad parece enderezarse y prestar atención a Yamanaka Mara. Naturalmente, era consciente de que Tsunade estaba viendo a la mujer algunas veces a la semana, pero ser testigo del respeto que le tenía a Mara era otra cosa. En lugar de causar discordia, parecía que Tsunade estaba inmersa en la comunidad shinobi.

Tsunade realmente estaba mejorando. Inexplicablemente, Minato se acercó más a sus amigos, sin darse cuenta del escrutinio de su grupo principal.

"Err, entonces qué tal ese concurso de comer, Chouji". Minato parpadeó cuando Naruto invadió su espacio, esos ojos azules se clavaron directamente en los suyos. "¿Vas a venir a verme ganar esta cosa?"

Minato parpadeó. No había sido su intención preocupar a sus amigos y nunca quiso ver a Naruto tan preocupado por algo que no era un problema.

"No sé. Creo que ambos disfrutan de la comida, ¡pero ganar es otra cosa completamente diferente!" Minato bromeó suavemente.

"¡Vamos, Minato-chan!" Naruto gimió como un pequeño cachorro. "¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado!"

"Los amigos no eligen lados". Shikamaru bostezó y se arrastró hacia adelante. "Pero realmente no puedo hacer una predicción hasta que veo a qué sirven".

"Bueno, creo que escucho a Pa afuera. ¡Ojalá los veamos allí!" Chouji desapareció fuera de la tienda.

"¡Yo quiero ir también!" Naruto miró al piso.

"Entonces vamos." Shisui se deslizó con Itachi a su lado, comiendo un palo de dango. "Si quieren hablar, podemos tomarlos. Mikoto-sama, tomaré a Naruto para vencer a Chouji en el concurso".

"No te estoy arreglando si vomitas, niño". Tsunade ignoró la forma en que Naruto sacó su lengua y se cruzó de brazos con aspereza. "Pero por qué no te vas. Nos encontraremos después de que las chicas nos veamos por unos minutos".

Ino eligió quedarse atrás ya que estarían anunciando los ganadores junior de arreglos florales en breve, pero Ino le hizo a Hinata la promesa de hacer algunas cosas femeninas con ella en algún momento.

Afortunadamente, fue un viaje rápido al área del concurso. Una reunión sorprendentemente grande de jóvenes estaba sentada en mesas de picnic que estaban cubiertas con montones de albóndigas.

"¡Chicos, estoy tan emocionado! ¡Puedo comer _y_ derrotar a todos en algo!"

"Naruto-kun, solo promete parar si te sientes mal".

Hinata estaba estudiando a los participantes visibles en el rango de cuatro a ocho con un ceño escéptico que la hacía parecer mucho más vieja que ella.

"Naruto estará bien". Sasuke intervino de nuevo con una expresión altiva que definitivamente aprendió de su padre. "Un Uchiha no pierde a nadie".

Minato contuvo la respiración, dándose cuenta de que algo más estaba sucediendo cuando Naruto se puso en pie de un salto, luciendo lleno de adrenalina y preparado para una pelea en lugar de una competencia recreativa.

"¡Nii-san! ¡Por favor llévame allá arriba! Por favor". Naruto giró la actuación en Itachi y juntó sus manos. "Con lo que está en juego, no hay manera de que pueda perder".

"Muy bien, ven". Naruto se sobresaltó cuando recibió un golpe en la frente, pero se encendió y siguió a Itachi a las mesas de picnic.

"Sasuke, ¿qué es eso?"

En estos días, era raro que Minato realmente se sintiera perdido, pero algo sobre esta situación era más profundo de lo que creía. Sospechaba que iba a ser algo que no le iba a gustar.

"Tou-san nos habló sobre mantener el honor de nuestro Clan. Significó mucho para mí. Y sé que significó mucho para Naruto. Él no habla de eso y yo no pregunto, pero puedo ver cuánto significan mis padres para él. Tener una familia ".

El estómago de Minato rodó.

 _Pensé que finalmente había superado todo esto._ _¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?_

 _ **Estoy aquí,**_ Kurama retumbó.

Dos palabras con tanto impacto. Minato se mordió el labio y tragó, sintiéndose sorprendido por lo seco que se había vuelto su garganta.

"Tengo sed", dijo Minato con voz áspera, aplastando sus emociones por la fuerza. "Me gustaría tomar un trago".

"Claro, chico".

Shisui obviamente notó que algo estaba mal. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y parecía dividido entre envolver a Minato en un abrazo y darle espacio. Y debido a que la vida era injusta de esa manera, tanto Hinata como Sasuke fueron instantáneamente alertados por el comportamiento peculiar de Shisui y ahora cada uno estaba en posesión de una de sus manos.

Sin otra opción, dejó que los otros tres tiraran de él hacia el puesto más cercano, que sirvió zumo recién exprimido.

"Un jugo-" gritó Shisui.

Minato y Sasuke miraron hacia donde Hinata estaba sonriendo demasiado inocentemente después de golpear a Shisui en el costado con ... algo que ellos se perdieron.

"Lo que pretendía decir era _tres_ jugos, por favor" tartamudeó Shisui, frotando su costado con un silbido y ... ¿era esa sangre?

"¡Gracias!" Hinata chirrió, haciendo que Minato dudara de todo acerca de ese último minuto.

"¡Tengo dos copas aquí! ¡Será un momento para el último!" una voz femenina los llamó antes de dejar caer dos jugos de frutas en el mostrador.

"Me gustaría uno también, por favor, Naori-san", una voz suave que era demasiado conocida desde el otro lado del estrado.

Minato se concentró en el hombre que llevaba bandana y que había sido tan prejuicioso contra Naruto. Minato frunció el ceño, apenas registrando que Sasuke lo estaba examinando antes de mirar al tokubetsu jounin con una mirada sorprendida.

"Es ese perdedor de la oficina del Hokage", gruñó Sasuke.

"Ebisu?" Shisui parecía perplejo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Shisui-san?" Dijo jounin sacudiéndose hacia atrás como si estuviera quemado. "¡Son ustedes malvados!"

"¡Oye!" La voz de Shisui bajó peligrosamente. "¡No hablas con mis hijos de esa manera!"

Ebisu se ajustó las gafas con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Eres el individuo a cargo de estos demonios?"

"¡No hablas de ellos de esa manera!"

"Disculpe, ¿hay algún problema aquí?"

Una voz suave interrumpió la discusión verbal y Minato se sorprendió por la mujer exóticamente pálida que podría haberse confundido con un Uchiha si no fuera por los brillantes ojos amatistas que les daban a todos una mirada pensativa.

Ebisu parecía absolutamente horrorizado y estaba lloriqueando una serie de disculpas que la mujer parecía completamente desinteresada en escuchar.

"Ebisu-san, no estás siendo cruel con mis clientes, ¿verdad?" La mujer se volvió hacia el grupo con una mirada de disculpa, pareciendo alargarse sobre cada una de sus caras, pero no demasiado como para parecer descortés. "Mis disculpas. ¡Por sus problemas, sus bebidas están en la casa!"

"Es muy amable de su parte, pero estamos felices de pagar".

Shisui dejó caer una cantidad adecuada de monedas con un centavo extra que hizo que Minato levantara una ceja bruscamente.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte". La mujer se volvió, agarró una taza y la extendió hacia Minato, que la aceptó cautelosamente. "¡Aquí estás, cariño! ¡Disfruta! Y Ebisu-san, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarme a preparar más fruta como una disculpa".

"Wow ..." Shisui parecía casi decepcionado cuando el servidor arrastró a Ebisu fuera de la vista por una supuesta flagelación. "Ella era…"

"Muy viejo para ti." Hinata se detuvo a mediados del sorbo, causando que Minato casi se atragantara por la actitud directa de Hinata. "Ella tenía al menos veinte años, Shisui-kun".

"Bueno, eso es ... ¿y entonces?" Shisui parecía dolido ya que ignoraron sus sonrisas y lo arrastraron hacia las mesas del concurso.

Minato tragó su jugo y abrió el camino a través de la multitud hacia donde podía ver a Itachi de pie. Itachi reconoció su acercamiento con suaves palmaditas en cada una de sus cabezas y señaló hacia donde estaba sentado Naruto, a unos pocos pies de distancia y al lado de Chouji. Había un montículo de albóndigas a centímetros de su cara. Unos pocos Akimichi más viejos estaban presentes, fácilmente perceptibles debido a las marcas de los clanes, así como a un par de chicas Inuzuka que intercambiaban miradas feroces.

El chakra de Shikamaru estaba en algún lugar cercano, pero por la vida de él, Minato no pudo encontrar al otro chico entre la multitud, así que se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia donde Naruto estaba preparándose para zambullirse de cabeza en la bandeja de albóndigas.

"Bien." Un chunin estaba de pie en la parte más alejada de la mesa. "¡En tu marca, prepárate, _vete_ !"

"¡Ve, NARUTO-KUN!" la pequeña Hinata gritó. Minato se echó hacia atrás e incluso Sasuke pareció ligeramente intimidado.

 _A Kushina le hubiera encantado esto._ _¡Vete, Naruto!_

Minato terminó su jugo y frunció el ceño a la multitud inquieta llena de seguidores. Minato aún podía ver que Naruto había abandonado su asiento y estaba sentado en la parte superior de la mesa frente a una pila cada vez menor de albóndigas de pollo.

A Chouji pareció gustarle la idea de Naruto porque el chico rotundo se dejó caer sobre la mesa y alternó sus manos para llenar su abultada boca.

"¡Ve, Naruto!" Minato llamó. "¡Vamos Chouji!"

"¡Vete, niño!" Shisui se rió.

"¡Naruto, muéstrales quién es el mejor perro por aquí!" Gritó Sasuke, una amenaza competitiva en su voz.

Minato supuso que estaba pidiendo demasiado para desterrar el orgullo del clan por completo. En este caso particular, Sasuke venía a aceptar a Naruto como un hermano real en lugar de un amigo interno. Si un pequeño orgullo del clan echaba a andar ese instinto, él estaba a favor.

 _Gane por Kushina._ _¡Venga!_

Naoka entregó al último cliente en línea una taza de jugo antes de colgar un letrero sobre la ventana que sugería que volvería en unos minutos. Por supuesto, ese no era el caso, pero eran las pequeñas cosas que realmente relacionaban una buena historia.

"¡Mph!"

Se volvió hacia el torpe jounin ataviado detrás del mostrador y se retorció cuando la pobre savia se retorció como una rata atrapada.

"Tokubetsu jounin". Naoka dio un paso hacia la pila temblorosa. Como ex interrogador, esta persona era solo otra parte del arte de la recopilación de información. "Me pregunto a quién tienes que follar para convencerlos de que pienses que eres un material adecuado".

"¡Leaag Guu!" El vidrio barato en los marcos desvencijados de sus gafas se había roto, revelando ojos que se leían cada vez más petrificados.

Al menos ella lo había amordazado. Tener que escuchar los inútiles esfuerzos de Ebisu para convencerla de que lo libere sería simplemente demasiado.

"No veo logros en tu futuro, ni lo esperaría".

Ella hizo una pausa. "Pero..."

Naoka se dejó caer junto a Ebisu. "Sus ambiciones parecían estar ligadas a atribuir su nombre al éxito de los demás. Y hay una cierta lógica en andar a la cola de personas con más talento hacia la cima, pero ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?"

Este hombre la odiaba. Naoka podía verlo ahora, revolviéndose en sus ojos. Pero más que ella, podía ver que Ebisu se odiaba a sí mismo. Abatido su debilidad. Fue suficiente para hacerla sentir mal; después de todo, no había orden de su Kage. Y nunca más volvería a existir.

La vida era una perra injusta como esa.

"Te mostraré un secreto". Naoka colocó sus manos sobre sus dos mejillas, cuidando cuidadosamente la mordaza empapada, y dejó que su chakra se formara y lavara la cara de Ebisu. Tardó unos segundos, pero pronto el hombre se sacudió hacia atrás. Con una risa, ella lo soltó y dejó caer sus manos.

Las mejillas de Ebisu se habían vuelto de un azul claro y la mordaza asegurada en su boca se había solidificado a medida que el agua se endurecía en cristales de hielo.

"Como esos sueños que tienes, vengo de una madre especial". Naoka le guiñó un ojo al tembloroso ninja. "Pero mientras te prometo que soy hábil con mi kekkei genkai, mi verdadera aptitud es mi imaginación. Porque con mi imaginación puedo crear esto".

Naoka deslizó un inofensivo pergamino doblado de debajo de su top de kimono, lo desplegó, y gentilmente lo colocó en la cara de Ebisu para que él lo viera.

"¿Lo ves?"

Un gemido. Un sonido desagradable que hubiera sido hermoso bajo diferentes circunstancias.

"Por supuesto que no", continuó Naoka conversacionalmente. "Esto es un atisbo de poder. Algo que alguien como tú nunca entenderá. Y algo para lo que alguien como tú es perfecto.

"Una cosa tan pequeña", susurró Naoka, trazando una línea fina a lo largo del sello que ella había diseñado. "Esto no funcionaría tan eficazmente contra alguien con una voluntad más fuerte que la mía".

Naoka se acercó a donde estaban las manos atadas de Ebisu y arrancó el kunai de sus dedos.

"Ebisu, querida. Me temo que te vi venir".

Naoka tomó las gafas de sol y las arrojó al suelo. Si los ojos pudieran contar una historia, oh, qué cuento de odio compartirían.

"Quiero mirarte a los ojos", ronroneó Naoka, utilizando el propio kunai del hombre para abrir el cuello de su camisa y colocar el sello de papel sobre su corazón. A través del papel de sellado, podía sentir que su pulso se descontrolaba. "Como esto absorbe tu voluntad y la reemplaza con la mía".

Naoka llamó chakra a su mano y sonrió una vez más.

"Ahora, tengo un trabajo que hacer, tienes una distracción que hacer, y mi compañero tiene un hijo para atrapar. ¡Así que mejor lo haremos rápido!"

"¡Nnngh!"

"Para que lo sepas, esto no es personal. Eres solo una oportunidad para un día de pago que podría sacarme de las calles y llevar una vida mejor".

Naoka no sintió precisamente arrepentimiento, pero sí sintió remordimiento por la mala ejecución. Trabajar por dinero en efectivo le quitó la mayoría de la satisfacción que pudo haber obtenido.

"Y vamos, deberías estar agradeciéndome". Naoka le dio unas palmaditas a Ebisu mientras llamaba a su chakra. "Cuando el chico de Senju muere por una sobredosis masiva de la toxina que vertí en su bebida, de todos modos estás muerto".

Naoka notó el horror que pululaba en la cara del hombre, pero pronto su chakra alcanzó su cresta.

"¡Fuin!"

Naoka no se molestó por cómo Ebisu cayó hacia adelante como una marioneta con cuerdas cortadas. Con un movimiento rápido del kunai, cortó sus ataduras. Él no los necesitaría más.

"Estamos bien para ir?"

Chiaki asomó la cabeza, vestido con ropas anodinas con el shinobi de Kumo con los ojos en blanco detrás de él.

"Dígame usted."

"Estamos listos para ir cuando sea".

"Muy bien." Naoka puso sus manos juntas. "Comienza el plan. Dirigiré el peón y causaré una distracción. Lleva a la perra Kumo contigo. Dirigiré a Ebisu para que intercepte a la escolta ANBU".

"Bien." Chiaki golpeó la empuñadura de su espada con una sonrisa. "No lo arruines, Ishida".

"Ya he tenido éxito". Naoka le lanzó una sonrisa despreocupada. "El éxito de esta misión depende de usted ahora. _No lo arruine_ ".

A Naoka no le gustaba dañar a los niños, pero sus instrucciones implicaban una bonificación monetaria si se administraba el medicamento. Entonces, cuando el chico apareció afuera del stand, Naoka no dudó.

No hubo tiempo para sentir pena de todos modos. El tiempo se acabó.

"Perdí."

Minato estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no sonreír mientras acariciaba el hombro del niño devastado.

"¡Yo también!"

A diferencia de Naruto, Chouji estaba literalmente sollozando tanto que su cara estaba roja y le salían mocos por la nariz. Minato estaba seguro de que se iba a necesitar un cubo de basura en los siguientes momentos.

Shikamaru ya se acercaba con un cubo masivo en sus manos que inmediatamente empujó en los brazos de Chouji.

"¡Ambos hicieron un gran trabajo!" Shisui hizo un esfuerzo para animarlos a los dos. "¡Y tú atadas! ¡Si ese otro chico Akimichi no hubiera estado allí, habrías ganado seguro!"

"Quería que Tou-san estuviera orgulloso de mí". Naruto olfateó.

 _Será._ _Yo soy._ _Y Kushina sería ... Solo sé que estaría encantada._

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Chouji". Chouza levantó al muchacho angustiado sobre su hombro, luciendo completamente inmóvil por las lágrimas empapando su ropa. "Vamos a buscar a Ma. Shikamaru-kun, a ti también. Buenas noches, niños. Tendremos que unirnos para que puedan jugar otro día".

Todos se despidieron, Naruto estaba un poco más mojado y más emocional que el resto, pero fue Itachi quien dejó caer un brazo consolador alrededor de los hombros de Naruto.

"Tou-san estará satisfecho".

"Y creo que hiciste un trabajo increíble, Naruto-kun".

Hinata se acercó sigilosamente a Naruto y Minato se retiró sutilmente. Minato se sintió inexplicablemente cálido y se alejó de los cuerpos que se acercaban.

"¡Gracias!" Naruto pareció animarse un poco.

Minato se frotó un poco el sudor de la frente. Tal vez simplemente no se sentía bien.

"¿Estás bien, niño?"

Shisui estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un carro cerca de ellos estalló en llamas.

A un lado, la voz de una mujer gritó. El grito pareció alejar a la multitud porque, unos momentos después, hubo docenas de gritos de alarma desde el norte, el oeste y el este. Parecido a un grupo de animales de manada, los civiles en la multitud entraron en pánico y estampida.

 _Un ataque._ _Relacionado con Kumo._ _Por supuesto._ _Pero, ¿el objetivo es yo o alguien más?_

Minato reaccionó. La multitud se dispersó a su alrededor, pero Minato ya se había lanzado hacia adelante y arrastrado a Naruto y Sasuke al suelo por sus collares. Con la esperanza de que Naruto arrastrara a Hinata detrás de ellos, Minato se lanzó hacia adelante hasta que se arrastraron debajo de la mesa de picnic utilizada en el concurso anterior.

Hacía calor y todo el resto del sonido se diluía con los gritos y gritos de los adultos fuera de la tienda. La respiración de pánico de los cuatro (Hinata lo había hecho) inundó su pequeño espacio cerrado.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Naruto sonó aterrado, pero Minato apenas podía escucharlo.

"¿Dónde está Itachi?" Sasuke le susurró al oído.

"Ellos son ..." Minato concentrado-

Y no sintió nada. Sin firmas de chakras Nada. _Que_

 _Kurama?_ Minato llamó, sin molestarse en disimular su pánico.

"Minato, ¿puedes decir dónde están?" La voz de Sasuke de nuevo. Incluso podía sentir su aliento en su oreja.

 _Kurama!_

 _ **Veneno.**_ _**Te vas a desmayar.**_ _**La dosis fue ... extrema.**_

Kurama en realidad sonaba tenso. La información era precisa, indicando solo lo que era necesario. Sin decir eso, Kurama estaba sugiriendo que no _podía_ hablar. Y eso mismo sugirió ... ¿Qué sugirió exactamente?

 _Oh, Kami._

"Yo-" Minato levantó una mano y se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta de que su visión ya se estaba duplicando.

"¿Minato?" Naruto? ¿Ese era Naruto?

De repente, hubo voces de alarma y otra persona estaba con ellos. Se sentía como ... Itachi? Shisui? ¡Minato no estaba seguro y no podía ver!

Su hombro se sentía más cálido. Alguien lo estaba tocando. No, alguien lo había agarrado y lo estaba tirando a alguna parte. Lo siguiente que supo, Minato estaba mirando hacia las estrellas y un montón de caras borrosas se movían alrededor de su rostro.

"¿Minato?" Fuera quien fuera, parecían preocupados.

"¿Jugo envenenado?" Minato tartamudeó. "Necesito conseguir…"

Minato hizo una mueca de frustración mientras sus pensamientos literalmente se negaban a organizarse. ¡Necesitaba enfocarse!

 _¡Kurama, no puedo desmayarme!_ _¡Están en problemas!_

 _ **Demasiado.**_ _**Mantenernos vivos es mi prioridad.**_ _**Están solos.**_

 _Kurama ... ¿y si ...?_

 _ **Déjalo ir.**_ _**No hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos.**_ _**¡Ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme!**_

"¡Minato!"

Las manos frías estaban tocando su frente, pero Minato no pudo determinar su tamaño o textura.

Hubo algunas palabras intercambiadas y una mano fría se deslizó dentro de la suya y se apretó tan fuerte que Minato quiso alejarse de la presión. Y-

Algo mojado le caía sobre la cara, pero no podía ... no podía ...

"¡Vamos, Minato! ¡Tienes que estar bien! ¡Por favor, por favor, está bien!"

Ese fue Naruto. Minato estaba seguro de eso, pero sonaba muy lejos.

Minato intentó sentarse. Trató de luchar lejos de los brazos que tiraban de él. El fallo.

Minato se inclinó hacia atrás y sintió que sus ojos se cerraban.

 _Hinata ... Sasuke ... Naruto ... Lo siento._ _Pensé que podría prepararme para todo, pero estaba equivocado._ _Lo siento mucho._

La gente estaba gritando. Había humo en todas partes y el fuego ya había quemado la tienda a la que estaban más cerca. Naruto había visto al hermano de Minato, ese cabello loco era bastante distinto, pero algún tipo lo había atacado antes de que Naruto pudiera llamarlo. No había señales de Kaa-san o Shisui.

Al menos Itachi los había encontrado. Itachi se había arrastrado debajo de la mesa, recogió a Minato, y los llevó a todos al otro extremo de la mesa y al aire libre otra vez. Se habían refugiado detrás de una improvisada área de preparación de alimentos que tenía pedazos de verduras picadas y brochetas de carne aún asándose sobre las parrillas sin tripulación.

Naruto tragó saliva y se frotó los ojos cuando comenzaron a picar. El fuego se había movido a otra tienda cercana y el humo se elevaba. Naruto podía ver a los shinobi enmascarados y a los miembros del clan Uchiha trabajando juntos para tratar de sofocar las llamas, pero parecían extenderse demasiado rápido para contenerse.

Minato estaba inmóvil. Era un tipo gris pálido que ponía nervioso a Naruto. Y ver cuán sombrío se veía Itachi con su Sharingan activado no ayudó a nada.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí", dijo Naruto, antes de entrar en un ataque de tos cuando una nube de humo lo golpeó en la cara.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital". Sasuke parecía asustado y eso asustaba más a Naruto de lo que él se sentía cómodo admitiendo.

"¡Necesitamos encontrar a Tsunade-sama!" Hinata tosió roncamente. Naruto al instante la rodeó con un brazo de apoyo.

"Tenemos que irnos."

Itachi levantó la forma inerte de Minato en sus brazos. Su cabeza colgaba perezosamente a un lado.

"Todos, síganme. Rápidamente".

Salieron cautelosamente. La comida fue abandonada en todas partes junto con los palillos y las fuentes que goteaban. Naruto agarró la mano sudorosa de Hinata, se aseguró de que Sasuke lo siguiera, y siguió el camino de Itachi a través del recinto del festival destruido. Los premios rellenos habían sido masacrados por pisotear los pies y los carros volcados cada pocos metros impidieron una salida fácil del área. Decenas de personas continuaron intentando escapar de los incendios que consumían las carpas.

A pesar del caos, Naruto estaba continuamente impresionado ya que Itachi navegaba por la zona con facilidad, finalmente los condujo a una zona cubierta de hierba a pocos pasos de una calle lateral que conducía a Konoha. La mayoría de esos caminos estaban obstruidos por gente chamuscada, la mayoría de los cuales requería atención médica. Itachi pareció reconocer esto desde que los guió hacia un callejón silencioso que los alejaba de las multitudes y con suerte hacia su hogar.

La calle lateral estaba tenuemente iluminada, pero reconoció el letrero de una de las ventanas que estaba a solo un par de cuadras de la casa.

Cuando se detuvo detrás de Itachi, abruptamente inmóvil, Hinata literalmente se subió a la parte posterior de las espinillas, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado luchando cuando Itachi repentinamente giró y casi arrojó a Minato encima de él. Sasuke y Hinata estaban agarrando a Minato y Naruto sintió otra pizca de miedo por lo que parecía su cuerpo.

Un sonido fuerte golpeó sus oídos. Naruto se arrojó sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Hinata y miró con miedo hacia arriba.

Había un hombre de nariz grande con una cicatriz perversa sobre la mandíbula, sosteniendo una espada. Una espada que fue bloqueada por Itachi-nii y un pequeño kunai insignificante.

Naruto tragó saliva y trató desesperadamente de no tener miedo.

Sin embargo, no parecía que sus esfuerzos fueran exitosos; sintió ganas de llorar. Y una dolorosa cantidad de vergüenza irradió a través de su ser a causa de esto.

¿Cómo podría ser un shinobi si tenía miedo todo el tiempo?

Cuando las primeras llamas envolvieron un puesto del festival, Kakashi descendió de su posición preparada para causar estragos. Con el obsequio de Obito, Kakashi escaneó el área circundante en busca de señales de problemas.

Kakashi hizo un movimiento para dirigirse en la dirección en la que había visto a Minato por última vez, pero fue atacado por una mujer civil que chillaba con la parte de atrás de su vestido y el pelo en llamas. Un traje de jutsu rápido trataba con la llama, dejando solo un vago olor a carne chamuscada y el sollozo asustado de la mujer. Los instintos de Kakashi le gritaron que fuera a buscar a Minato, pero el deber se impuso y arrastró a regañadientes a la mujer cojeando hacia un Aburame que vestía un uniforme de policía y la empujó hacia el hombre.

Una explicación apresurada más tarde y Kakashi corrió de vuelta a las mesas destrozadas.

Años de combate lo habían desviado del kunai que apuntaba a su cabeza. Kakashi se movió. Girando en el aire, convocó un hormigueante rayo de luz y automáticamente transformó su chakra en una espada.

Kakashi se giró. Sintió que el zumbido de la electricidad se desvanecía.

Ebisu estaba parado frente a él sin ninguna emoción. Fue un contraste bastante sorprendente para un individuo cuyos estados de ánimo y expresiones faciales parecían estar en un constante estado de flujo.

"Ebisu?"

Un shinobi menor podría no haber evadido con éxito el aluvión de shuriken que Ebisu envió en su dirección. Hatake Kakashi no era un shinobi menor. Kakashi realizó un kawarimi con una tablilla de madera, cargó su cuerpo con chakra y golpeó con su puño la cabeza de Ebisu.

Desafortunadamente, Ebisu desapareció en una nube de humo y reapareció a una docena de pasos de distancia. El tokubetsu jounin giró en la dirección en que la multitud se movía y ... ¡mierda!

El kawarimi de Kakashi apareció cuando los dedos de Ebisu formaron el sello del tigre.

Kakashi bajó sus manos.

"Doton: Mud Wall!"

La tierra tembló.Kakashi saltó su pared y se catapultó sobre la bola de fuego. A su izquierda y derecha, un equipo de ANBU había erigido dos muros adicionales para bloquear un retiro.

"¡Taichou!" el oso enmascarado ANBU llamado tentativamente.

Kakashi no perdió el tiempo negando el título cuando ese tipo de autoridad le permitiría salvar potencialmente esta situación. Una misión de captura era mejor que la ejecución abierta.

"Entrada dinámica!"

Un destello de verde y Kakashi sintió un poco de alivio surgir a través de él. Di lo que quieras de ese hombre, tenía un tiempo impecable.

"Aseguren a los ciudadanos de Konoha y busquen intrusos. Quien esté detrás de esto no puede haber ido lejos", gritó Kakashi.

"En eso."

La presencia de los equipos ANBU desapareció.

Kakashi no perdió el tiempo y se dejó caer, hombro con hombro con su amigo más viejo. Ebisu había sacado dos kunai y sus músculos se estaban acumulando cuando tomó una postura ofensiva.

"Ebisu no haría esto de buena gana".

Kakashi asintió, alteró ligeramente su agarre sobre su kunai y esperó a que Ebisu se moviera.

"Kakashi, sé que es mucho pedir, pero-"

"Vamos, Gai". Kakashi dio un paso adelante, Sharingan girando mientras Ebisu cargaba contra ellos. "Tu y yo tenemos un historial perfecto trabajando juntos. No vamos a arruinarlo ahora. ¡Vamos!"

"¡Yosh, rival! ¡Vamos!"

 _Minato ... mantente a salvo. Vengo tan rápido como puedo._

Shisui arrojó a otros dos niños con aspecto asustado a los brazos de un genin muy verde que sostenía su kunai y observaba temerosamente a dos de los élites de Konoha tratar de someter a uno de los suyos.

El tiempo es un bien precioso, especialmente cuando un solo momento puede significar la diferencia entre salvar vidas y la muerte de un camarada. Tirando de su tanto, escuchó la aguda inspiración de su respiración y se encontró frustrado cuando vio que los genin todavía estaban enraizados en el lugar en lugar de cumplir con sus deberes.

"Oye."La chica de pelo púrpura cerca de él saltó un pie y sus compañeras de equipo parecían resueltas pero aterrorizadas con sus ojos petrificados. "Lleva a esos niños a un lugar seguro. Si puedes, llévalos al hospital".

"Pero Uchiha-san", uno de los chicos reunió el coraje para decir, "¿qué deberíamos hacer después de eso?"

"Encuentra tu jounin-sensei".

Shisui desapareció en un borrón, reapareció en una pared de contención que ANBU había puesto, y examinó el área circundante. Las etiquetas explosivas parecían haber sido manipuladas para explotar cada veinte metros. Las explosiones mismas salpicaron a la multitud con metralla y sembraron el caos en una gran área.

Los Hyuuga estaban ayudando a la división conjunta Aburame-Uchiha en la recuperación de ciudadanos atrapados que podían ver con sus Byakugan. Todos los shinobis sin discapacidad en la zona estaban ocupados tratando de rescatar a los camaradas y apagar los incendios. Shisui incluso había visto a Hiashi trabajando de cerca con Fugaku y Shibi durante una complicada operación de rescate.

Al menos Itachi estaba con los niños. Eso tenía que valer algo.

Ahora, Shisui permitió que su Sharingan hiciera el trabajo por él y buscó un potencial instigador. La pelea de Ebisu fue ridículamente rápida, pero forzada. Cada movimiento que hacía el tokubetsu jounin estaba infundido con su chakra. Su velocidad era notable, pero los micro movimientos en los músculos y los movimientos espasmódicos apuntaban hacia algo fuera de lugar.

¡Ahí!La tela de la camisa de Ebisu estaba casi ... rasgada? El Sharingan de Shisui se enfocó en el cofre del tokubetsu jounin y lo vio. Un sello.

Santo cielo, tenía que ser eso. Un sello de control mental. ¡Y maldita sea! ¿Cuántas personas con vida podrían realmente _hacer_ esas cosas?

"¡Hatake!" Shisui llamó.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, pero nunca apartó los ojos de su camarada pícaro.

"Espera, sé a quién estoy buscando"

Shisui había visto a Ebisu comportarse como el idiota molesto que estaba justo afuera de la barra de jugos. Entonces esa mujer! ¡Ella tenía que ser la conexión!

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Dividir su chakra era una mierda, pero Shisui sabía que jugar a lo seguro en estas circunstancias era mejor que la alternativa. Viajando tan rápido que apenas se puede considerar un borrón, Shisui y su clon reaparecieron fuera del puesto improvisado. Shisui esperó a que su clon entrara y señalizara que todo estaba despejado antes de seguirlo. Un rápido barrido del interior no arrojó nada destacable excepto gafas de sol rotas y restricciones en rodajas.

Sin embargo, ninguna mujer.

Shisui regresó al techo, espiando a Mikoto abriéndole un camino en una dirección que iba a hacer que un desafortunado bastardo lo lamentara.

"Me dirigiré hacia aquí". El clon había desaparecido antes de que Shisui aprobara la sugerencia.

Entonces, ¿a dónde iría Shisui si se estuviera infiltrando? No podría estar lejos o el controlador correría el riesgo de perder la proximidad al objetivo, entonces ... ¿dónde?

Shisui se desvió hasta llegar a la única área virgen en la parte civil del festival. Hubo algún daño a las estructuras, pero la fuerza policial parecía estar haciendo un trabajo admirable al llevar a la gente a un lugar seguro.

El movimiento tenía sentido, así que ... Shisui necesitaba buscar a alguien que no evacuaba.

Si no fuera por su Sharingan, Shisui probablemente habría echado de menos a la mujer agachada detrás de un par de tiendas que aún no habían sido devoradas por el fuego. El genjutsu que la enmascaraba era sutil, pero lo suficientemente complejo como para explicar por qué el ANBU la había extrañado. Quienquiera que sea esta mujer, ella era malditamente buena.

Demasiado malo para ella, Shisui no se quedó atrás.

El shunshin era un jutsu hermoso y nadie había dedicado tiempo a dominarlo de la misma manera que Shisui. Y era poco probable que alguien sin un Sharingan podría haber entrenado sus cuerpos para mantenerse al día con sus ojos.

La mujer lo sorprendió de nuevo. Ella se desvió con su kunai, solo una pequeña pausa en su expresión sugiriendo que estaba nerviosa.

"Entrégate. Te estoy arrestando", gritó Shisui con dureza. Formando las focas para un poderoso lanzamiento de yin, Shisui superó una técnica de parálisis ilusoria de rango A sobre su oponente

"Eso no va a funcionar conmigo". Golpeó suavemente su muñeca pálida donde estaba inscrito un sello permanente. "Ningún genjutsu ordinario tiene la oportunidad de afectarme".

Lo cual fue ... un fastidio, de verdad, ya que Shisui fue bastante excepcional con las técnicas ilusorias.

La mujer repelió con gracia su golpe y arremetió con un segundo kunai. Shisui esquivó el empuje abdominal. Luego dio un salto hacia atrás cuando el elemento predictivo de su Sharingan lo salvó de una veintena de senbon volando de la boca del kunoichi.

"Eres muy bueno para un niño". Ella sonrió. "Pero esto ha terminado".

La mujer se retorció y retrocedió, sus manos formaron sellos a un ritmo que lo puso verde de envidia.

"Hyōton: ¡Devastación helada!"

Mierda.

El aire se enfrió y fragmentos de hielo se formaron a partir del aire a su alrededor, mientras que la superficie de las tiendas y el suelo formaba grandes picos de hielo sólido.

En serio, ¿un maldito Yuki? ¡Cómo fue su suerte siempre tan pésima!

Shisui habría sido ensartado si su velocidad no era lo que era.

"Katon: La Llama del Dragón" El fuego de Shisui se ramificó desde su boca a la izquierda, a la derecha y al frente para estrellarse contra las heladas lanzas, derritiendo partes de ella.

El vapor se aclaró, revelando solo vacío.

"¡Mierda, ella está corriendo!"

Shisui se lanzó al aire y reapareció frente a su objetivo huyendo. Parecía frustrada y, con enojo, agitó una espada, una espada de hielo, justo en su cabeza.

Shisui bloqueó, pero era el principal de lo que realmente le molestaba.

"Ven tranquilo y hablaré en tu nombre".

"No hay trato." Ella negó con la cabeza, casi burlonamente, antes de que un aluvión de senbon -una vez más, enteramente formado por hielo- voló hacia él.

Maldiciendo con saña, Shisui se vio obligado a esquivar para no ser golpeado.

Esto no estaba funcionando.Él era más rápido que ella, pero Shisui no podía arriesgarse a ser golpeada por ella tampoco. Shisui nunca había peleado contra un maestro de la marina de guerra desde que eran una raza moribunda, pero si esta mujer le echara una mano, era completamente posible que ella lo pudiera sacar del campo. Aún así, Shisui sabía que tenía que hacer algo drástico para poner fin a este pequeño partido.

"Date por vencido", se burló.

Bailaron el uno alrededor del otro. Shisui le lanzó una bola de fuego a la cara que la obligó a crear una esfera helada a su alrededor para protegerse.

Abrumarla con el shunshin seguía siendo su mejor opción, pero Shisui no tenía el chakra para otro clon de la sombra, lo que significa que este partido puede llegar a ser ninjutsu. Shisui puede ser un as con las técnicas de Katon, pero su Hyōton era resistente contra las técnicas de Katon de rango B. Pero si no podía ganar en un altercado ninjutsu, entonces él ... sí, ella no sabría qué la golpeó.

Shisui corrió hacia adelante en un borrón de velocidad.

"¡Me estás subestimando!"

El hielo se levantó para agarrar sus tobillos. Shisui realizó un reemplazo rápido con un trozo de madera y dio una voltereta sobre una boca de hielo literal que se elevó del suelo como un monstruo boogie congelado.

Sintonizando bien su chakra, dejó un Bunshin ordinario detrás para "atacar" a la kunoichi. Bombeando todo el chakra que pudo liberar en sus piernas, Shisui comprimió más rápido de lo que el ojo ordinario podía seguir y más rápido que cualquier salvación de Sharingan que Itachi pudiera percibir.

Funcionó por dos segundos. La kunoichi se lanzó hacia su perfecto Bunshin, vaciló y se _dio cuenta._ Ella levantó sus manos. Shisui pudo ver que se estaba reuniendo su chakra, y demasiado tarde.

Shisui rompió el cráneo de su enemigo con la culata de su espada y la atrapó mientras ella colapsó en un montón.

Respirando con dificultad, miró a su inconsciente, devastadoramente hermosa cautiva y gritó de alegría!

"¡Toma eso, perdedores!" Shisui se rió con fuerza mientras arrojaba a la mujer desmayada sobre su hombro con aire de juego. "¡Te dije que el jutsu Bunshin no sería una pérdida de tiempo! ¡No puedo esperar para frotarlo en la cara de Itachi!"

Shisui tomó aliento y comenzó a correr hacia la instalación más cercana de T & I que él conocía, sin notar la atención de un escuadrón ANBU cercano mientras lo estudiaban.

Itachi se retiró de los horrorizados niños, pero les arrojó un genjutsu para ocultar su ubicación.

La calle en la que se encontraban estaba compuesta de viviendas civiles y proporcionaba poca o ninguna cobertura, pero Itachi aterrizó apenas cerca de un porche de madera.

El hombre con la nariz grande corrió hacia él, con las manos volando a través de una serie de sellos que el Sharingan de Itachi leyó fácilmente como una técnica de puntos.

Itachi se lanzó al costado justo a tiempo para evitar un puño con incrustaciones de rocas que destrozó el porche y la entrada de la pequeña casa y los convirtió en escombros.

"¡Itachi!"

"Nii-san!"

Itachi giró y contraatacó.

"Katon: ¡Técnica de fuego de Phoenix Sage!"

Media docena de esferas individuales de fuego rugieron hacia adelante. Detrás de las llamas, Itachi dispersó otra media docena de shuriken en la barrera oculta que proporcionaba el humo.

No inesperadamente, sonó el estallido de un kawarimi. Pero Itachi ya había ejecutado un kawarimi sin sello y dejó un clon atrás. El brunet chamuscado salió tambaleándose del humo con un shuriken alojado en su pantorrilla.

"¡Mocosa!"El hombre lo golpeó violentamente con un kunai, sus esfuerzos pasaron por el ilusorio Bunshin. "Disfrutaré matarte".

"No tanto como _me_ va a disfrutar matando _usted_ !"

Itachi sintió que su mandíbula se hundía cuando su madre, todavía vestida con el atuendo festivo, se lanzó contra el ninja enemigo que no empuñaba nada más que una katana y su dojutsu.

El choque de acero resonó con un alto _ping_ . Mikoto se balanceó con una serie de golpes perversos que su oponente estaba luchando por mantenerse al ritmo. No se desperdició ningún movimiento. El aire crepitaba cuando el chakra lamió los bordes de la espada de su madre y partió el kunai del enemigo por la mitad, obligándolo a retirarse.

"Itachi, los niños. ¡Ahora!" Mikoto llamó en un tono recortado, enojado.

Itachi escuchó las palabras, mirando de reojo a su madre, quien continuó atacando con golpes rápidos que le impedían a su oponente usar ninjutsu mientras lo ponía a la defensiva.

"Itachi-nii, eras increíble", jadeó Naruto a modo de saludo, pero no se movió de donde estaba envuelto en una temblorosa Hinata.

Sasuke se agachó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, agarrando un kunai con dedos sin sangre. Sin embargo, la atención de su otouto no era para él; estaba enfocado en su Kaa-san.

Itachi se arrodilló junto al niño pequeño, ligeramente sorprendido cuando sus párpados se agitaron levemente.

"¿Minato?"Itachi se inclinó para medir una reacción. El pequeño cuerpo se estremeció; los labios trabajaron silenciosamente en desorientación.

"¿Va a estar bien?" Susurró Sasuke con urgencia.

Itachi frunció los labios, inseguro de qué consuelo podía ofrecerle a su hermano.

Llegando a una decisión, levantó al niño en sus brazos, se movió para pararse, y fue detenido por los gritos del trío que lo rodeaba.

Itachi se dio vuelta. El enemigo corría hacia ellos, kunai levantado. Mikoto lo interceptó, casi cortando el brazo izquierdo del hombre con un movimiento de su espada.

Sus espadas chocaron de nuevo, tanto su madre como su oponente respirando pesadamente. Mikoto entró en la guardia del enemigo y giró la curva de su katana hacia su caja torácica. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, ahuecando su intestino antes de caer en un montón sin gracia.

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron mientras el suelo brillaba ligeramente detrás de su madre.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto gritó.

Mikoto giró y enterró su espada ensangrentada en el cuerpo de un clon que emergía del suelo. Se desmoronó en la suciedad.

"Ella lo hizo. Mikoto-sama lo hizo". Las palabras de la pequeña Hinata eran apenas audibles.

"¿Están todos bien?" Mikoto dio un paso antes de tambalearse, ahogándose con fuerza.

Itachi contuvo la respiración, cada instinto en él gritaba cuando una espada salió del pecho de su madre.

Itachi sintió que el mundo a su alrededor era lento. Los gritos a su alrededor sonaron muy, muy lejos y todo lo que pudo ver fueron motas rojas mientras Mikoto amordazaba su propia sangre.

"Joder, Uchiha, siempre crees que tus ojos son mucho mejor. La perra estúpida nunca se dio cuenta de que había estado luchando contra un clon todo este tiempo".

Los ojos de Itachi se lanzaron hacia un lado, viendo el cuerpo "herido" que el enemigo había dejado atrás desmoronarse en una pila ordenada de rocas.

"Y hablas demasiado", replicó su madre con dureza.

La mano de Mikoto se movió más rápido que un rayo. Menos de un segundo después, el hombre cayó muerto, realmente muerto, con un kunai completamente incrustado en su ojo.

En el momento siguiente, Mikoto lanzó hacia adelante.


	13. Chapter 13

Fū golpeó con fuerza una mosca persistente que zumbaba alrededor de su cuello.

"Déjame en paz", refunfuñó.

Fu estaba exhausto. Cada paso estaba plagado de insectos cada vez más agresivos y habían pasado tres días, no, eso no era del todo correcto. Debió haber sido más largo que eso. Fū estaba seguro de que la luna, o la mancha blanca deforme, se encogía o al menos cambiaba de forma con cada noche que pasaba.

Pero ese podría ser el cansancio al hablar. Después de todo, Fū estaba bastante seguro de que había alucinado el último "avistamiento" de los buscadores de Taki desde que Jounin no fue disuadida por el gruñido de chicas como ella.

El bosque por el que estaba atravesando estaba lleno de follaje increíblemente denso. En el borde de un arroyo en el que Fū literalmente había tropezado, cayó de rodillas, ahuecó sus manos sucias bajo el agua y bebió con avidez. Después de varios bocados más, Fu se sorprendió por la apariencia de su reflejo. Los ordenados mechones de mar verde parecían una escoba sucia; un mechón de telaraña pegajosa se deslizaba por su mejilla, mientras pedazos de hierba y escombros sobresalían de su cabello desde todos los ángulos. Su nariz ya sugería que su ropa olía incómodamente a la madurez y la arena bajo sus uñas era un doloroso recordatorio de lo sucio que se había vuelto desde que había huido.

"No creo que pueda seguir", Fū masculló sombríamente mientras hurgaba en una costra en su rodilla de una caída anterior ... alguna vez. "Me he quedado sin comida, perdido, y con mi suerte me encontraré con un oso que está más hambriento de lo que estoy cansado".

Por vaga curiosidad, movió los dedos de los pies con sus sandalias saturadas y tarareó ruidosamente. Casi en un momento de calma, Fū se sacudió ligeramente cuando la voz de su bijuu le hizo cosquillas al otro lado de sus sentidos internos.

 _ **Lo siento, no puedo ayudar más.**_ _**Tu cuerpo solo puede utilizar gran parte de mi chakra por vez antes de que necesites un respiro.**_ _**Y aunque podría canalizarte más chakra en este momento, no me atrevo a hacerlo a menos que un equipo de recuperación nos alcance.**_

Fū inconscientemente se enderezó y tiró del dobladillo de su túnica andrajosa.

"Me sacaste de allí". Fū sintió una imperiosa necesidad de recordarle a la voz dentro de ella ese hecho. Y otro anhelo repentino e inexplicable de lavarse o algo. "No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti. Probablemente nada".

 _ **Eres**_ _**más fuerte de lo que crees.**_ _**Te he visto todo este tiempo, ¿sabes?**_

La imagen del insecto masivo observándola hizo que Fū sintiera una oleada de gratitud.

"Pero pero-"

Fū se puso en pie tambaleándose y se tambaleó por un segundo.

"¡Me llevaste volando! ¡Incluso si solo fuera por unos minutos, tenía alas! Y ... sentí que tu chakra me ayudaba a correr más rápido. Nunca me había movido tan rápido. Ni siquiera cuando entrenaba con todas mis fuerzas. Fue increíble. , ya sabes, me recordó a uno de mis libros favoritos ".

 _ **¿Por qué no me cuentas al respecto?**_

Fū parpadeó a través de su niebla interna y luchó por dar sentido a la petición.

"De alguna manera fue una historia extraña". Fū sintió un poco de culpa por no ser más solidario. "Nada especial. Solo la historia de un niño".

 _ **Fū, ¿valoras menos tu historia porque fue pensada para crías?**_ _**No te preocupes por sentirte avergonzado por una historia.**_ _**Y no te avergüences de quién eres y de lo que disfrutas.**_

Si no estaba ya agotada, podría haber llorado por lo poderosas que esas amables palabras la hacían sentir. Y cómo no la hicieron sentir tan pequeña e indefensa como todos los demás intentaron hacerla. A muchos adultos les importaba el estado de su jinchuuriki, pero a nadie le habían importado los Fū en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera la familia de Fū la deseaba después de que se convirtiera en la anfitriona del Nanabi ... _No_ , se recordó con rigidez. _Choumei_ .

Nadie le preguntó a Fū sobre sus intereses ni se preocupó lo suficiente por ayudarla a huir. Nadie excepto Choumei. ¿Lucky Seven Choumei era como se llamaba a sí mismo? ¿O era su bijuu ella?

A Choumei le importaba Lo menos que ella podía hacer era seguir. Lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era devolverle el favor.

Fū habló. Las palabras salieron como una ruptura de presa; le contó a Choumei sobre la historia de la niña que le gustaba; sobre un libro sobre tallado en madera que ella realmente no entendió, pero que había leído porque lo encontró en un basurero; y las historias de aventuras de las que le gustaba fingir que era parte.

A lo largo de todo, Choumei habló raramente, pero cuando lo hizo, fue cálido y le faltó el juicio insensible que ella estaba medio esperando para llegar a su camino.

Nunca lo hizo.

Tan atrapada en sus divagaciones, que nunca vio al grupo parado en un claro viendo cómo se acercaba hasta que ella había chocado contra uno de ellos.

"¡Oof!" Fū gruñó, rebotó y retrocedió horrorizado.

Shinobi. No es Taki shinobi. Un hombre con ojos oscuros y tejido cicatricial cubriendo parte de su rostro. Otro hombre con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros con un pañuelo y una sonrisa. Una chica o una mujer? Frunciendo el ceño, molesto y salpicado de sangre. Y un hombre con gafas de sol, pelo negro y ...

 _ **Fū?**_ _**¿Necesitamos correr?**_

"¡Quedarse atrás!" Ella retrocedió.

"Pequeño mocoso". La mujer escupió un poco de rojo en el suelo, las manchas carmesíes brillaban chillonamente contra el blanco de sus dientes.

¿La iban a matar aquí y ahora? Destripado como un pez pobre

"Dale un descanso al niño". El hombre que llevaba bandana suspiró y dio un paso hacia ella con las manos extendidas.

"Shiranui?" El que tiene gafas de sol comenzó.

"Permíteme manejar esto."

 _ **Fū ?!**_ _**Tienes miedo.**_ _**¿Necesitamos ir?**_

"Chico, parece que estás a punto de salir corriendo", dijo Bandana Man con voz baja y dulce como la miel. "Solo cálmate un minuto. Te prometo que no vamos a lastimarte".

"Si fueras un mentiroso, probablemente dirías lo mismo", dijo Fū con voz ronca mientras parpadeaba furiosamente cuando su visión se vio.

"Uf, ese niño huele bastante maduro. Buena suerte con eso, Genma". La mujer se rió en su palma.

El hombre frente a ella no reaccionó o respondió externamente a la mujer. En lugar de eso, Fū lo observó caerse en cuclillas perezosamente y sonreírle torcidamente mientras extendía sus manos hacia ella, con las palmas hacia arriba.

"Tienes toda la razón. No me conoces y no tienes una buena razón para confiar en mí. Pero puedo decirte que _quiero_ ayudarte. ¿Me dejarás hacer eso, chico?"

La voz de Bandana Man era suave y sus ojos centelleaban de una manera que había visto antes, cuando los adultos miraban a sus hijos. Cariño. Amabilidad. O bien estaba siendo engañada por la burla de sentimientos de este hombre o había una posibilidad de que fuera sincero.

 _ **Fū?**_

 _Creo que estamos bien,_ le dijo a Choumei. Entonces, para ella: _espero no estar equivocado ... pero ahora estoy muy cansado._

Fū se mordió el labio, mirando fijamente las manos abiertas y sus dedos seductores. Consciente de que debía parecer bastante atractiva, avanzó unos pasos hacia Bandana Man, que seguía sonriéndole. Mostrando que su mala suerte todavía estaba en libertad, Fū tropezó con una roca y se esperaba que tocara el suelo.

En cambio, sintió un cálido cuerpo y brazos alrededor de ella. _¡Alrededor de ella!_ Ella nunca había esperado que ser retenido fuera tan cálido y tranquilizador. En lugar de entrar en pánico, Fū sintió que su última fuerza fallaba y sus ojos se cerraron.

"Me gusta esto", ella arrastró las palabras, pero persistió. Me pareció importante transmitir esto. "Nadie nunca ... Gracias".

Pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero Fū pensó que el calor se hizo más fuerte y que podría haber habido algún tipo de respuesta, pero ella estaba más allá de todo eso. Su cuerpo había cooperado lo suficiente y ahora necesitaba descansar.

Debajo de la superficie, Fū sintió la persistente preocupación de Choumei y sabía que probablemente debería sentirse más insegura. Pero ella no podía creer que toda esa calidez había sido una mentira. Ella no podía creerlo.

Fu se dejó llevar por el sueño.

 _"_ _**Esa cantidad de veneno habría sido letal en minutos si no hubiera estado aquí".**_

 _Las enormes patas del bijuu se juntaron y cada una de las colas de Kurama se retorció de forma no natural por sus esfuerzos._ _Minato estaba paseando por la longitud de su jardín de hierba sin descanso._ _Ocasionalmente, palabras y frases caían a través de las grietas de su mente: destellos e impresiones de movimiento, destellos de chakra ... Y allí estaba él, indefenso e incapaz de mover un dedo._

 _"Pero estás_ _aquí. Alguien intentó matarnos. Eso me molesta más de lo que me siento cómodo admitir, pero necesito salir y ayudar. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que pueda despertar?"_

 _ **"No te engrejes. He evitado que el veneno se arraigue, pero mi chakra ha agotado tu sistema. Es posible que puedas despertarte pronto, pero estarás débil y en ninguna condición para ayudar a nadie a menos que esa mujer babosa interviene ... Incluso entonces, no podrás hacer mucho durante unos días ".**_

 _"Supongo que debería haberlo adivinado. Gracias por salvar nuestras vidas, Kurama"._

 _ **"¿Qué harías si pudieras despertar?"**_ _Por una vez, Kurama sonaba pensativo y casi introspectivo._

 _Irracionalmente, se sumó a la creciente inquietud de Minato._

 _"¿Qué quieres decir? Yo estaría ayudando, por supuesto. Podría ..."_

 _ **"¿Podrías usar tu Hiraishin? Oh, cierto. Ese jutsu es imposible de usar hasta que tu cuerpo se haya desarrollado y tus chakras se sincronicen con mi chakra. Creo que eso está fuera".**_

 _Minato quería objetar, pero este descarado sarcasmo no era algo que Kurama revirtiera muy seguido, así que lo tomó por sorpresa._ _Su mejor amigo despectivo continuó lanzando una diatriba de desagrado verbal._

 _ **"Entonces, si el Hiraishin está fuera de la mesa, ¿por qué no el jutsu elemental? ¡Oh, espera! ¡Correcto! Incluso si pudieras realizar unos llamativos jutsu, que no podrías hacer en tu condición, pero suponiendo que pudieras, tus afinidades son completamente diferentes y la manipulación y el control de tu chakra son insatisfactorios en este momento. No discutamos cómo el veneno interferiría con tu habilidad para moldear el chakra. Sin duda tus katas son impresionantes, pero carecen de la fuerza, la destreza o los reflejos necesarios para contestar contra cualquier persona superior o en el nivel civil. Mi chakra solo puede mantenerte con vida en este momento. Y incluso eso está demostrando ser una tarea más difícil de lo que había anticipado ".**_

 _Era difícil sentarse y escuchar a su amigo más sincero eviscerar verbalmente sus habilidades._ _Era una vergüenza aún mayor saber que el bijuu no estaba equivocado._ _Su cuerpo era demasiado joven para ser una gran amenaza para cualquiera._ _Eso no significaba que fuera inútil;_ _Minato tenía su mente y el conocimiento de una vida anterior a su disposición, pero Kurama tenía razón._

 _Minato estaba indefenso._ _Impotente como no lo había sido desde su infancia anterior._

 _El orfanato en el que había vivido desde su nacimiento estaba abarrotado de huérfanos de guerra como él._ _Los registros eran prácticamente inexistentes, dejando a Minato sin pistas sobre la identidad de sus padres o las circunstancias de su existencia._ _Konoha financió el orfanato, pero en tiempos de guerra, los fondos y los alimentos se volvieron menos frecuentes, y Minato pasó la mayor parte de sus primeros días pasando hambre._ _Minato nunca se había sentido resentido por su suerte en la vida, pero viendo la desolación en los ojos de los otros niños cuando se saltaba otra comida o no se ponían sandalias de repuesto para los pies que se habían vuelto demasiado grandes ..._

 _Minato lo odiaba._

 _En esos momentos en que escuchaba a los niños llorar para dormir, su corazón cambió._

 _Un nuevo sueño había nacido durante las noches en que se acurrucaba en su lúgubre cuna con una manta remendada a su alrededor y lo que más necesitara el niño para consolarse._

 _Mientras se aferraba a esos niños llorosos harapientos, Minato juró que se convertiría en un shinobi que podría proteger a todas las personas que le importaban._ _Alguien que podría poner fin a los conflictos y mantener a salvo a su gente._ _Evite que los niños lloren en sus camas a medida que aumenta el número de cadáveres y se borran familias enteras de la existencia._

 _Minato odiaba la impotencia por esa razón._ _Y ahora las cosas habían cerrado el círculo._

 _Y Kurama tenía razón: no había nada que Minato pudiera hacer._

 _"No me gusta ser impotente, Kurama"._

 _ **"Ahora sabes cómo me sentí cuando Madara me controló por primera vez".**_

 _Kurama sonaba tan amargado, tan enojado, que Minato abandonó su ritmo y corrió hacia su amigo._ _Instantáneamente, Minato agarró un mechón de cabello y comenzó a escalar el pelaje de Kurama;su peso era insignificante y cualquier tirón se sentiría como el deslizamiento de un insecto._

 _"Sabes que no quise decir eso, Kurama"._ _Minato jadeó por el esfuerzo mientras se ponía al nivel de la articulación de la rodilla de Kurama._

 _ **"Y sabes que yo tampoco".**_ _La malevolencia retrocedió y una enorme pata lo arrebató de su percha._ _Minato sonrió despreocupadamente mientras Kurama lo sostenía en alto para que estuvieran cara a cara, rojo a rojo._

 _ **"Esto solo me recuerda el día en que la perra Uzumaki me arrastró hacia abajo y me inmovilizó en lo más profundo de mi ser. No pude detener a Madara y estaba igual de impotente para evitar que la esposa del Shodai me encarcele".**_

 _Hubo una pregunta en la punta de su lengua por más de una década._ _Durante mucho tiempo, Minato había estado demasiado nervioso para preguntar, pero ahora parecía apropiado._

 _"¿Es por Mito que odiaste a Kushina tanto?"_

 _Minato sabía que era un riesgo, pero también sabía que no importaba la respuesta de su amigo, él no abandonaría a Kurama._

 _ **"Juré que nunca te mentiría o que no atendería tus emociones".**_

 _Esta era la mejor y la peor característica de Kurama como amigo._ _Pero tener a alguien con quien contar para ser siempre honesto era un premio raro en realidad, en el mundo en el que vivían._

 _"Y prometí lo mismo para ti"._

 _ **"Hasta que tú y yo hayamos reconciliado nuestras diferencias, un jinchuuriki no era más que una celda de aislamiento, con la única compañía ocasional de mi carcelero".**_

 _Había considerable resentimiento unido a la voz de Kurama._ _Minato abrazó tanto a Kurama como pudo._ _Le recordó a los niños pequeños que abrazó en el orfanato bajo pesadas mantas._

 _ **"De muchas maneras, tuve la suerte de que me dejaron solo. Algunos de mis hermanos han tenido menos suerte en sus cárceles".**_

 _Hubo una larga pausa._ _El enorme bijuu se estiró lánguidamente._

 _ **"Odiaba lo que tu esposa encantadora representaba más de lo que la odiaba".**_

 _Minato tragó saliva, pero no apartó la vista._ _En desacuerdo o no, Kurama era su amigo y estos eran sus sentimientos._ _No es injustificable desde su perspectiva._

 _ **"Un maestro de Fuinjutsu es un maestro en la creación de cárceles. Ciertamente, uno podría argumentar que hay miles de usos más que están disponibles en la vida cotidiana, pero un estudiante de sellos inevitablemente está buscando mayor poder. el poder está allí que atando un poder que no te pertenece y usándolo para ti? "**_

 _Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Minato había tenido el control de su propio destino._ _Incluso cuando hizo el contrato con el Shinigami, él había tenido el control._ _No era la primera vez que se odiaba a sí mismo por condenar a su amigo a una vida sellada._ _Y esta nueva vida ... Kurama había venido, pero nadie le había preguntado._

 _Liberar a Kurama estaba fuera de discusión hasta que Madara había sido enterrado para siempre, pero eso no significaba que nunca podría suceder._ _Técnicamente, Minato ya había sido bendecido con una vida plena;_ _esto, aquí, era solo el tiempo extra que un hombre muerto no merecía._

 _Cuando la pelea terminó, Minato podría hacer lo correcto esta vez._ _El costo de su propia vida para romper las cadenas en lugar de crearlas valió la pena, Kurama valió la pena._

 _"Kurama, eres mi mejor amigo y te amo"._ _Minato luchó un poco cuando el puño se apretó alrededor de su torso y sonrió torcidamente ante el intenso escrutinio que estaba enfrentando._ _"Cuando todo esto termine, prometo que te liberaré. Te mereces algo mejor que esta jaula"._

 _ **"No."**_

 _Minato había esperado una protesta, pero no un rechazo rotundo y la súbita oleada de chakra tóxico y furioso que lo ponía casi nervioso mientras las colas de su amigo atacaban para demoler una docena de árboles falsos._

 _"Kurama, suponiendo que ambos sobrevivamos a esto, te dejaré ir. ¡Te mereces algo mejor que esto!"_

 _ **"Si sobrevivimos a Madara, me quedaré contigo. Tú y yo viviremos juntos esta nueva existencia mortal. Evitaré que le des a tu jutsu nombres estúpidos y te impida matarte. Cuando y como encuentres tu fin , Estaré allí contigo. Y cuando respires por última vez, mi chakra se dispersará y aunque puede llevar un siglo, tendré mi libertad en ese momento ".**_

 _"¿De verdad quieres quedarte?"_ _preguntó estúpidamente._

 _Eran amigos._ _De hecho, Kurama era fácilmente el amigo que lo conocía mejor que ningún otro._ _Y aunque Minato tenía más amigos de los que él sabía con qué hacer, aquellos que realmente amaba eran pocos en número._

 _Pero cuando amas a alguien, el mejor regalo de todos es la voluntad de liberarlos._ _¿Pero qué pasó cuando el bijuu que amabas quería permanecer en la cárcel?_

 _ **"No eres un carcelero, Minato,"**_ retumbó Kurama. _**"Incluso un idiota como tú debe darse cuenta de eso".**_

 _"Después de todos estos años juntos, todavía logras sorprenderme con lo dulce que eres"._

 _El puño se apretó y Minato se estremeció de nuevo._

 _ **"No me infectas con tu sentimentalismo humano".**_

 _Minato se rió de eso._

 _"No hago promesas, viejo amigo"._

 _Minato hundió sus dedos en el pelaje de Kurama y canalizó todos sus amorosos pensamientos hacia su peludo camarada._

 _Tal vez las promesas que hizo en la oscuridad no se perdieron para siempre._ _Minato todavía podía seguir ese camino y tal vez podría tener éxito ahora que sabía cómo era el fracaso._

 _ **"Necesitas irte."**_

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_ _Minato se agitó inquieto._ _"Pensé que habías dicho que era una mala idea"._

 _ **"Puedo sentir mi chakra yang activarse, lo que significa que Naruto te necesita. Si puedes tocarlo, deberíamos poder absorber ese chakra".**_

 _"¡Dame un impulso!"_ _Minato llamó, mentalmente preparándose para despertarse en el peor de los casos._

 _ **"Minato, no recuperarás la conciencia por mucho tiempo. Aprovecha al máximo".**_

 _"Entiendo."_ _Minato apretó los dientes cuando el chakra corrosivo de Kurama llenó su pequeño cuerpo._ _"Gracias."_

 _ **"¿Para qué son los amigos? Ve, Minato".**_

"¡Llevarlo a cabo!"

"No puedo. Hacerlo te haría sangrar más rápido".

" _Kaa-san!_ "

"Naruto, está bien. Estaré bien".

"Hinata".

"S-sí?"

"Kaa-san!"

"Hinata, abrázalo tan fuerte como puedas. Si Naruto la agarra, puede que accidentalmente la empeore".

Las orejas de Sasuke comenzaron a sonar, distorsionando las voces e interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

Todo estuvo mal. Nada era como se suponía que fuera.

Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Hinata tenía chorros de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La niña tenía sus brazos alrededor de un niño rubio histérico que luchaba con uñas y dientes para escapar. La cara de Naruto estaba jodida, y las extrañas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas parecían más oscuras. Aunque Sasuke ya no podía escucharlo, sabía que tenía que llamar a su Kaa-san.

Tal vez era sólo la imaginación de Sasuke, un truco de la luz o algo de esa naturaleza, pero podría haber jurado que vio manchas de salpicaduras rojas en los iris naturalmente azules de Naruto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y rechinó los dientes: el sonido era cada vez más fuerte.

Él miró hacia abajo.

Minato parpadeaba hacia él búho. La palidez de su amigo le recordó a Sasuke el momento en que Itachi estuvo en el hospital durante dos semanas después de una misión que salió mal. Minato estaba herido, ¿había sido envenenado?

Todo estuvo mal. El timbre era cada vez más fuerte.

Casi a cámara lenta, Sasuke vio como la somnolencia de su amigo se transformaba en alarma. Los ojos de Minato se abrieron, su boca comenzó a moverse, y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia donde Hinata tenía a Naruto inmovilizado.

Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Itachi estaba inmóvil como una estatua con uno de los brazos de Kaa-san colgando de sus hombros. La boca ensangrentada de Mikoto se estaba abriendo y cerrando como la de un pez y sus ojos casi habían comenzado a rodar, mientras que la punta de una cuchilla era claramente visible justo debajo de su busto. Sasuke apartó la vista del cuchillo y sintió que su respiración se detenía un poco. Sasuke podía ver los labios de su hermano moviéndose con su Sharingan enfocado en otra parte.

¿Qué estaba mirando? ¿No podría Itachi ver que Kaa-san estaba gravemente herida? Cada vez que necesitaba algo, Sasuke siempre confiaba en su nii-san para manejar las cosas. Pero ahora Kaa-san estaba herida, realmente herida, e Itachi debería estar haciendo _algo._ _¡Cualquier cosa!_

Sasuke murmuró algo que debía ser el nombre de su madre y se mordió el labio con fuerza. El pecho de Kaa-san se movía rápido como si hubiera estado corriendo y Sasuke casi podía contar las gotas individuales de transpiración que salpicaban su frente. De hecho, Sasuke vio dos gotitas de sangre gotear de la boca de su madre y le pareció que colgaban suspendidas en el aire. Pero eso tampoco era del todo exacto; Sasuke observó descender la sangre y rastreó su viaje mientras las gotas cambiaban de forma, se alargaban, y ...

Sasuke sintió que Minato se movía, sabía que su amigo definitivamente _no_ debería levantarse, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para agarrar al otro chico cuando chocó contra su costado.

Las orejas de Sasuke rugieron. Sus ojos picaron. Su cuerpo se sintió bloqueado en su lugar por una fuerza invisible.

Una sombra se separó del techo y fue tragada por la oscuridad en la que estaban sentados. Una persona emergió. Alguien que no era más alto que Kaa-san, pero definitivamente más viejo que Itachi.

La sombra se movió más cerca. Más cerca de Itachi. Más cerca de Kaa-san. Más cerca de todos ellos.

¡Pero nadie lo vio!

Sasuke tragó saliva. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia donde Itachi _no_ veía. El Sharingan de Itachi estaba girando y aún miraba hacia Naruto y ...

Kaa-san estaba herido. Ella tal vez no iba a estar bien. Sasuke no estaba bien con eso. Nada sobre esto estuvo bien. Y si Itachi la deja caer ... ella se lastimaría más. Posiblemente asesinado.

¡Pero había una sombra que no era una sombra justo detrás de ellos! Alguien tuvo que hacer algo. Minato estaba herido y nadie lo había visto. Depende de él ahora.

Sasuke corrió hacia un kunai que había caído a solo unos pasos de distancia. No se había alojado en ninguna superficie, por lo que recuperarlo era una cuestión simple.

El lo recogio. Él se volvió. La sombra estaba casi encima de Kaa-san e Itachi. Ambos estaban distraídos por algo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se quemaron. El zumbido en sus oídos se hizo casi ensordecedor. Levantó el kunai.

La sombra se volvió. Los labios no se movieron. Los ojos estaban en blanco y no frunció el ceño. Sin sonrisa. Nada estaba allí.

Sasuke hundió el kunai en el interior de la sombra, tropezó y cayó hacia adelante cuando la hoja se hundió en la piel de la sombra como si fuera mantequilla. Las rodillas de Sasuke duele por donde rozaron la roca, pero Sasuke se levantó y se congeló.

Una mujer lo miró con sangre goteando por una mejilla bronceada. Manos cicatrizadas ahuecaron la herida del kunai, pero la mirada de la mujer lo mantuvo en su lugar. Ella miró a Sasuke sin la más mínima acusación ni nada. Los ojos de Sasuke vagaron desde el hitai-ate desconocido hasta la cara completamente vacía y sintió que sus oídos rugían.

 _¿Por qué me miras así?_ _¿Por qué eres?_ _¡¿Por qué?!_

Esta expresión era familiar y no tenía sentido. La mujer a la que acababa de apuñalar miraba a su alrededor como lo hizo Uchiha Misako, de dos años. Como si estuviera tratando de entender si no hubiera pensamientos o sentimientos que pudieran tocarla.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y se quedó quieto. Sus ojos seguían mirándolo, sin culpa ni enojo.

Sasuke se apartó del cadáver sin comprender, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y sintió que gritaba.

"Kakashi, ¿estamos cerca?"

Él asintió con la cabeza al chamuscado Sannin.

Kakashi había estado entregando un Ebisu inconsciente en el cuidado de Gai y un equipo de T & I con la intención de localizar a Minato cuando Tsunade había aparecido luciendo un poco peor y con la cabeza cubierta de sandalias en hollín. Innecesario decir, Tsunade era de una mente similar y el dúo había rastreado-bueno, Kakashi había rastreado mientras Tsunade amenazaba-a su persona preciosa.

"Están justo aquí".

Cuando olió sangre en el aire, Kakashi pensó que estaba preparado para un terrible desenlace. Después de todo, la vida de Kakashi fue un desfile de ellos. Comenzó con la muerte de su madre y terminó con su incapacidad para cuidar adecuadamente el legado viviente de su sensei. Kakashi sabía que siempre llevaría una parte de ese odio hacia sí mismo, que nunca se libraría por completo de él.

Un grito rompió el silencio desde el frente, impulsando a la pareja hacia adelante en un último estallido de velocidad.

"¡Ahí!" Tsunade gritó.

Kakashi saltó del tejado con Tsunade pisándole los talones y sintió su corazón tartamudear en su pecho. El Sannin respiró sorprendido detrás de él.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba más cerca, parado sobre el cuerpo de una mujer con un recién nacido Sharingan en sus ojos y un terror absoluto en su rostro. La mujer muerta a sus pies llevaba el hitai-ate de Kumo y una expresión extrañamente serena para un shinobi muerto. Más allá de eso, la mirada horrorizada de Uchiha Itachi fue entrenada en su hermano, pero se le impidió moverse ya que sostenía a Mikoto en posición vertical: el mango de una espada que sobresalía de la espalda de la matriarca Uchiha.

Parecía que habían llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar algo más de particular interés. Tanto que el pelo en la parte posterior del cuello de Kakashi se elevó alarmado. Los ojos de Uzumaki Naruto fueron de un rojo furioso por dos segundos, pero sangraron de nuevo a azul justo cuando Minato agarró las palmas del chico. Sucedió tan rápido que Kakashi no estaba exactamente seguro de _lo_ que estaba viendo, pero para su Sharingan, parecía como si Minato hubiera absorbido el exceso de chakra bijuu de Naruto. Después de eso, Minato se tambaleó y cayó hacia adelante solo para ser atrapado por Tsunade, cuya mano estaba brillando en verde incluso mientras respiraba entrecortada y ásperamente.

Kakashi quería ir a Minato inmediatamente, pero ya estaba bajando para asegurarse de que el ninja de Kumo y el intruso estaban realmente muertos. Agradezca a Kami por el entrenamiento de ANBU para mantener el pánico a raya.

Mientras confirmaba que los dos shinobi estaban muertos, Kakashi evitó una mirada a un Sasuke salpicado de sangre y se sorprendió por una repentina sacudida de simpatía. Kakashi tenía casi la edad de Sasuke cuando encontró a su padre muerto en su casa.

No era lo mismo en absoluto. Realmente no. Aún así, Kakashi estaba sorprendentemente arrepentido por este chico traumatizado. Pero las víctimas de trauma y hermanos pequeños tuvieron que esperar más tarde. Aquellos cerca de la muerte tuvieron prioridad.

Obligándose a no mirar a Minato, Kakashi se colocó junto a Mikoto y se arrodilló detrás de ella para ver mejor la lesión. Realizando un sello rápido, sin palabras creó un Kage-bunshin que instantáneamente se movió para hacerse cargo del trabajo de manejar la posición de Mikoto.

"Sasuke".

El nombre era apenas un susurro, pero Kakashi lo recogió sin problemas gracias a su agudo sentido del oído.

"Mi Bunshin y yo tenemos esto, Itachi. Ve".

Itachi parecía conmocionado pero asintió una vez y luego instantáneamente se puso al lado de Sasuke, envolviendo al niño más joven en un abrazo sincero.

El entrenamiento ANBU requería primeros auxilios y Kakashi no era aprensivo, por lo que pasó un dedo por encima de la entrada y se inclinó para obtener una mejor bocanada del área.

"¡Está envenenado!" La nariz de Kakashi nunca le había fallado y ahora confiaba en él.

Reaccionando rápidamente, arrancó la hoja de la espalda de la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que ella gritó mientras la guiaba hacia abajo. Al instante, colocó sus palmas sobre su abdomen y apretó con fuerza mientras el Bunshin corría para pedir ayuda adicional.

"Kaa-san!"

Los gritos de pánico de Naruto golpean a otra parte de Kakashi. Naruto ya había perdido a Kushina, no necesitaba perder a otra madre. No tan pronto. Jamas.

"Tsunade, te necesitan aquí. ¡Ahora!"

Tardó menos de un segundo en registrar el hecho de que Tsunade no había reaccionado a su demanda y que su cuerpo estaba inclinado deliberadamente, con la cara hacia afuera.

"¡Tsunade! ¡Mikoto necesita atención médica _ahora_ !"

Mikoto jadeó suavemente, el rostro innegablemente bello de la mujer sacudido por el dolor mientras su boca se torcía y sus manos se apretaban y aflojaban a los lados.

"Kaa-san!"

Naruto finalmente escapó de las manos de la chica Hyuuga y se balanceaba sobre sus talones, apenas a una pulgada de la cara de Mikoto. Una pequeña parte de él detestaba el obsequio de Obito porque no creía que pudiera borrar la imagen de una mujer moribunda sonriendo tan tiernamente a Naruto mientras su mano ensangrentada se levantaba para acariciar su mejilla. En algún lugar detrás de él, Kakashi escuchó el lastimero llanto de Uchiha y sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

"Va a estar bien, Naruto. S'alright".

Los dientes de Kakashi se apretaron ante la honesta aceptación en la voz de Mikoto. Esto _no_ estuvo bien.

"¡Tsunade!" La furiosa negativa de Kakashi a perder a otra persona intervino. " _¡Ahora!_ "

"¡No puedo!" La aterrorizada respuesta descarriló honestamente su ira por un segundo. "¡Shizune debería estar aquí pronto! ¡No puedo ayudarla!"

"¿Qué?" Su respuesta incrédula fue medio furia, mitad desesperación. "¿En qué demonios andas tú?"

"Si la miro, no podré ... ¡No puedo ayudarla, Kakashi!"

 _¿De qué diablos estás hablando?_ _¡Eso no tiene ningún maldito sentido!_ _¿Que demonios?_ _Que? Espera._

De repente, la respuesta lo golpeó justo en el cofre. Un tema que Kakashi escuchó a Kushina y su sensei discutiendo poco antes de su muerte. Un intercambio que Jiraiya causó. Algo sobre ... algo sobre ... _sangre_ .

Senju Tsunade, el mayor shinobi médico vivo, tenía miedo a la sangre.

Kakashi bajó la mirada y sintió que su corazón se hundía de nuevo cuando un pegajoso color rojizo rezumaba de la herida que sus manos estaban cubriendo desesperadamente.

"Tsunade, Mikoto va a morir si no llegas aquí. Entiendo que hay un problema con la sangre, pero tienes que ignorarlo y ayudar. ¡Por favor!"

El hijo de su sensei se agitó ante eso. Naruto se giró, se liberó de las garras de Hinata, y se unió a Tsunade. Para la considerable alarma de Kakashi, Tsunade apenas parecía sentir los puños de Naruto golpeando su espalda y hombros.

El cuerpo bajo sus manos se convulsionó casi suavemente y Kakashi sintió que su corazón se disparaba mientras los párpados de Mikoto se cerraban. Si el veneno no la mató, la pérdida de sangre sí lo haría. Ella necesitaba tratamiento y lo necesitaba rápido.

"¡Ayuda a mi madre, maldita sea!" El pequeño puño de Naruto golpeó la nariz de Tsunade, finalmente provocando una reacción.

"¡Elimínalo!" Las palabras mismas eran viscerales y estaban envueltas por el miedo. "¡No puedo ayudarla! Kami, lo haría si pudiera, pero no puedo. ¡Solo el olor de ella es casi más de lo que puedo soportar! ¡Tendrá que esperar! No puedo ayudarla. solo ... ¡No puedo ayudarla!

"¡Tienes que!" El grito vino de detrás de ellos y fue sofocado de inmediato por un abrumador hermano mayor que hizo callar al más pequeño de los Uchiha con palabras amortiguadas.

"¡Por favor, Tsunade-sama, por favor!" La pequeña voz de Hinata se unió a la letanía de súplicas. "Ya perdí mi Kaa-san ... no dejes caer a mis amigos. Por favor".

"¡Y de qué tienes que tenerle miedo, de todos modos!" Naruto gritó. "¡Minato está vivo! ¡Está vivo, maldita sea! Pero mi Kaa-san va a morir si no haces algo. Si fuera Minato, ¿también lo dejarías morir?"

Kakashi apretó su Sharingan cerrado, no deseando memorizar otro momento de horror tan devastador.

"Oba-san".

Kakashi se levantó bruscamente ante esa voz familiar, entrelazada de cansancio.

"Minato, solo quédate quieto, estoy tratando de-"

"Oba-san".

Como por arte de magia, Tsunade se calmó y Kakashi encontró que de repente era más fácil respirar.

"Si Mikoto no hubiera intervenido, es posible que nunca te haya visto otra vez. Fue valiente por nuestro bien. Tienes que ser valiente ahora para algo más que tú mismo. Por favor, inténtalo".

"¡Por favor!" La súplica de Naruto fue ferviente y temblorosa cuando su energía pareció desvanecerse.

"Por favor." Hinata inclinó la cabeza, continuaba llorando mientras empuñaba su mano en la parte posterior de la camisa de Naruto.

La pareja detrás de él estaba en silencio excepto por el llanto ocasional escapando de la garganta de Sasuke.

En el siguiente momento, Kakashi vislumbró la cara dibujada de Minato antes de que Tsunade apareciera en su línea de visión, respirando temblorosamente, el sudor cubriendo su frente, sus dientes expuestos incrustados en su labio inferior.

"¡Movimiento!"

Kakashi se echó hacia atrás agachándose, inseguro de lo que debería hacer con los Sannin que parecían listos para subir, dada la menor oportunidad. A pesar de su aparente inquietud, las manos de Tsunade brillaban con un color verde constante y Kakashi podría haber jurado que vio serpenteantes líneas de sellos de tinta que brillaban y desaparecían de su rostro por un breve momento.

"¿Que puedo hacer?" Kakashi preguntó en serio.

Honestamente, estaba preparado para adquirir los suministros que la mujer pudiera necesitar o buscar cualquier ayuda que pudiera necesitar.

"Mira a Minato".

La solicitud recortada no debería haberle sorprendido, pero lo hizo.

"Yo puedo hacer eso."

"Bien", espetó Tsunade, con aspecto nervioso y honestamente asustado. "Porque si él no fuera lo que es, estaría muerto ahora".

Ese conocimiento golpeó a Kakashi no muy diferente al golpe al cofre que Mikoto había sufrido.

"¿Cómo?"

"Solo vamos." Tsunade tragó saliva mientras aspiraba otra bocanada de aire.

Kakashi levantó al chico cojo en sus brazos, enterró su nariz en el suave cabello plateado, e inhaló bruscamente. Minato olía débil y vulnerable, y los instintos de Kakashi al instante entraron en guerra dentro de él. Una parte de él criticó la inaceptabilidad de que su cachorro fuera lastimado, mientras que la pieza más racional propuso que la situación podría haber sido mucho peor, mucho más peligrosa.

"Estoy bien."

Kakashi sintió que temblaba ligeramente y tomó otro aliento tranquilizador del estrés de Minato, pero ricamente vivo, olor.

Kakashi no había fallado. Aún no.

Kakashi tardó unos instantes en registrar la aparición repentina de media docena de personas. Shizune pasó junto a Tsunade para dejarla caer, mientras que la voz menos pomposa de Fugaku exigía detalles.

"¿Kaa-san?" Pobre pequeño Naruto.

Kakashi no era un individuo espiritual, pero se encontró orando de todos modos.

Eran las tres de la mañana y Hiruzen aún no había llegado a la cama. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo se había desarrollado la noche anterior, parecía que Hiruzen tenía algunas noches más sin dormir en su futuro.

Los dedos de Hiruzen ansiaban agarrar su bastón y golpear algo. No solo para ser destructivo, sino también porque el combate era otra forma de reafirmar el control de una situación. Y la situación en este momento hizo que el Hokage estuviera desesperadamente consciente de que su control no era tan completo como podría haber esperado.

Una docena de factores habían sido explicados, pero la experiencia de Hiruzen le contó otra historia. La visita de A fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Kumo o cualquier otra nación comenzara algo. Esto había sido esperado, pero los detalles en sí mismos parecían falsos. En cualquier caso, necesitaba comprar unos minutos más para pensar.

Frotándose los ojos, Hiruzen levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y sus esperadas llegadas llegaron. Shikaku parecía agudo, alerta, y demasiado sombrío considerando la hora y los archivos en las manos del comandante jounin. Fugaku y Shibi parecían cansados, pero listos para participar en la batalla si era necesario. Y detrás de todos ellos estaba Jiraiya, luciendo engañosamente informal, pero por un poco de dureza alrededor de sus ojos que le decía mucho a Hiruzen.

Dirigiéndose a la persecución, el Hokage se dirigió al pequeño grupo.

"Antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer a Fugaku por hacer tiempo para estar aquí. Soy consciente de que Mikoto fue gravemente herida y sé que no puede ser fácil estar aquí mientras está en el hospital".

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza rígidamente, pero había un rubor en las mejillas del hombre que Hiruzen imaginaba que era una señal de placer.

"Shikaku, estoy muy interesado en escuchar su informe, pero primero me gustaría escuchar una actualización de nuestra lista de bajas".

Shibi y Fugaku intercambiaron una mirada reveladora antes de que Shibi se adelantara y ofreciera una corta y cortante reverencia.

"Hokage-sama, sólo dos shinobi murió durante el altercado de esta noche. Una carrera chûnin que estaba demasiado ebrio para escapar de las explosiones y un graduado de la Academia fresca cuya inexperiencia demostrado su perdición."

Pérdidas aceptables, en general.

"¿Y civil?"

Otra mirada fue intercambiada entre Shibi y Fugaku. Este último se hizo cargo con un apretado asentimiento.

"Tal como está actualmente, diecisiete civiles murieron en las explosiones. Sin embargo, nuestras fuerzas todavía están buscando en los restos restos con la ayuda de los miembros del clan Hyuuga. La cuenta final puede aumentar, pero no esperamos encontrar más que un pocos."

"Si hay buenas noticias que informar, es que la aldea no sufrió daños. Mientras que algunos comerciantes sufrieron pérdidas, creemos que la compensación monetaria repartida por el consejo civil hará que desaparezcan los problemas duraderos".

Bueno, deja que Aburame encuentre un lado bueno de este desastre.

"He escuchado informes de las divisiones ANBU y representantes civiles que sugieren que la conducta de la fuerza policial fue excepcional y elogiaron a la policía por su rápida respuesta, que salvó muchas vidas más".

"Con todo respeto, Hokage-sama, el ataque fue exitoso". Fugaku parecía que estaba tragando un limón. "Los infiltrados plantaron explosivos con éxito en un festival fuertemente patrullado".

"No hubieras podido hacer nada". Jiraiya finalmente abrió su boca, dibujando los ojos hacia donde estaba desplegando un papel arrugado y carbonizado y colocándolo en el escritorio.

El diseño era intrincado y tenía patrones contundentes de remolinos circulares por los que los Uzumaki eran conocidos.

"Esta es una variante de etiqueta explosiva personalizada que nunca antes había visto". El dedo grande de Jiraiya trazó el borde circular de una onda. Parecía dirigirse a sí mismo más que al grupo. "El enlace aquí es increíblemente bueno. Pero escuché que capturamos a un infiltrado que usaba sellos".

"Uchiha Shisui contrató a un supuesto experto fuinjutsu de Kiri," recitó Fugaku con orgullo. "La capturó con vida y se la entregó a T & I".

"Inoichi e Ibiki están trabajando con ella mientras hablamos". Shikaku se tocó la barbilla pensativamente. "Aunque Inoichi me pidió que te haga saber que él no ha podido utilizar ningún jutsu de clan en este momento, ya que la mente de la mujer está protegida por medidas de sellado increíblemente intrincadas".

"Eso es muy malo", gruñó Jiraiya. "Recuperar el potencial de la fórmula de sellado de Uzumaki ... Ese conocimiento tiene un valor que es prácticamente incalculable".

"Tenemos mucho tiempo para explotar el conocimiento de nuestros prisioneros", respondió bruscamente Hiruzen. "Antes de pasar al ataque en sí, ¿hay algún otro problema pendiente que debamos debatir?"

Shikaku y Shibi se encogieron de hombros, Jiraiya sonrió en esa manera apretada, yo-estoy-joder-cabreado-pero-lo-voy a-guardar-para-después, y Fugaku parecía notablemente incómodo y cambió por un largo momento antes de suspirar y asentir una vez.

"Hay un asunto que debe señalarse a su atención".

"Todo lo que te tiene dando vueltas por el monte vale la pena escucharlo", refunfuñó Shikaku humildemente. "Y ciertamente no va a mejorar las cosas para nosotros".

La cara de Fugaku se sonrojó brevemente, pero él no honró al otro hombre con una respuesta: Hiruzen tomaría eso como una señal prometedora.

"No fui testigo, pero aparentemente Naruto tenía una dosis del chakra del Kyuubi".

Hiruzen maldijo y miró la foto de su sucesor antes de indicarle a Fugaku que continuara.

"Naruto no es estúpido. Va a tener preguntas y creo que merecen respuestas".

Hiruzen nunca había querido que Naruto creciera conociendo la naturaleza de su carga, pero un solo momento en el tiempo había derribado cualquier plan que no implicara informar al chico de la verdad. Con demasiados testigos que eran demasiado jóvenes para poder entenderlos con certeza, a Uzumaki Naruto se le tendría que decir qué era un jinchuuriki.

Y aunque Fugaku no parecía saber nada sobre Minato, a Naruto le sería mucho mejor saber de la carga de Minato también.

Kami, se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para este trabajo. Tal vez debería escribir a Ohnoki y ver si la vejez les había proporcionado un terreno común.

"Muy bien, Fugaku". Hiruzen se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó al escritorio. "Me sentaré y tendré una discusión con Naruto en unos días. ¿Debería eso ser suficiente?"

"Gracias, Hokage-sama". Fugaku hizo un gesto formal y Hiruzen fingió que la amabilidad del otro hombre no era tan obvia.

"De vuelta a nuestros infiltrados". Hiruzen cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a pasearse frente a sus hombres reunidos. "Sus intenciones parecen bastante conflictivas. Quiero escuchar tus opiniones".

"Es mi afirmación de que el uso de Ebisu fue como una distracción y poco más", dijo Shibi con calma.

Conociendo a su subordinado como lo hizo, Hiruzen estuvo de acuerdo con la intuición del Aburame.

"Olvida eso."Shikaku era más brusco en su actitud de lo que era típico, pero mucho había sucedido, por lo que a Hiruzen no le importaba juzgar con demasiada severidad. "Necesitamos discutir los detalles relevantes del ataque de esta noche. Y tenemos que hacerlo rápidamente".

"El envenenamiento de Senju Minato no fue accidental". La voz de Jiraiya era dura e Hiruzen sabía que un hombre menor se habría retorcido bajo la penetrante mirada de su alumno. "Cuando hablé con ella brevemente, Tsunade confirmó que la dosis que recibió Minato habría sido letal para cualquier otro niño".

Un hecho del que Hiruzen era muy consciente. Fue una de las razones por las cuales toda esta situación fue engañosa y lo hizo querer dudar. Para ocultar sus sospechas y fingir que nunca había temido.

Pero la muerte del reverenciado vástago del clan fundador de Konoha no era algo que Sarutobi Hiruzen pudiera ignorar. La salida más fácil sería señalar con el dedo a otra aldea. En este punto, Hiruzen no podía descartarlo exactamente y su información era incompleta, pero una acción precipitada como una intoxicación no se ajustaba a los parámetros de la interferencia de otra aldea.

Hecho: los atacantes admitieron explícitamente que iban a secuestrar a Uzumaki Naruto. Conflicto: secuestrar al heredero Senju sería una marca de prestigio internacional que destruiría la posición política de Konoha y elevaría la de la aldea ofensiva. Matar a Senju Minato no fue una sorpresa, pero no fue la opción ideal. No encajaba y Sarutobi no estaba comprando una excusa tan deslucida.

"Matar al heredero Senju no tiene sentido, especialmente si el objetivo era el secuestro". Shikaku estaba mirando al tablero de shogi vacío en el estante de Hiruzen en la esquina.

Y precisamente el pensamiento de Hiruzen. Desatensamente, Hiruzen miró a Jiraiya, que estaba mirando ceñudamente a la pared a pesar de su apariencia relajada. Hubo pocas dudas de que Jiraiya había inferido algunos detalles, pero si su pupilo se había dado cuenta de sus propias sospechas ...

"Tengo entendido que Uchiha Mikoto mató al otro infiltrado", comentó en voz baja Shibi. "Los detalles de ese incidente en particular son fácticos, sin extrañezas. Pero aunque la crianza de Fugaku no está en cuestión, me parece extraño que un elite jounin de Kumogakure haya sido asesinado por su hijo menor, que todavía no es un estudiante de la Academia".

"Eso también me molesta", admitió Fugaku. "Es posible que ella lo haya descartado como una amenaza, pero incluso bajo esas circunstancias, debería haber sido capaz de reaccionar. Y la otra cosa que me molesta es que el Kumo-nin no tenía absolutamente ningún armamento".

"¿Nada?" La frente de Shikaku estaba fuertemente surcada.

"Sin kunai, sin etiquetas explosivas, ni siquiera con senbon". Fugaku parecía listo para atacar a alguien, tan tensos eran sus músculos. "He sido un shinobi toda mi vida y no puedo racionalizar la situación hasta el punto de que tiene sentido".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Fugaku-san". Shikaku inhaló fuerte. "La única conclusión que puedo extraer es que la muerte del shinobi de Kumo fue intencional".

Hiruzen tuvo que dárselo al clan Nara: las parcelas eran su pan y mantequilla. Nadie estaba a salvo de esos cerebros profundamente terroríficos. Los otros también merecían algo de crédito. Si alguno de ellos se sorprendió, no lo demostraron.

"La visita del Raikage fue una artimaña". La boca de Fugaku se arrugó con desagrado. "No fue más que la posibilidad de dañar la reputación de Konoha".

"Quizás", murmuró Shikaku, pero Hiruzen sabía que no estaba muy convencido.

"Y pueden haber tenido éxito".

Todos se volvieron cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y se descubrió que Koharu entraba pisando fuerte en la habitación con un kimono gris y un hakama con estilo, un pergamino apretado contra su pecho y labios aguzados como si fuera a la guerra.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hiruzen mecánicamente, ya previendo la respuesta.

"El Raikage se fue de Konoha, pero no antes de entregar esta misiva en mis manos". La cara arrugada de Koharu era particularmente neutral, pero sus ojos rozaron su compañía actual antes de caer de manera significativa sobre Fugaku. "Kumo está exigiendo que el jefe de los Uchiha sea responsable de la muerte de sus shinobis. Si no cumplimos con esta petición, han insinuado una amenaza de guerra".

En una cámara del pleno del consejo, la declaración de Koharu habría tenido un impacto significativamente mayor, pero la compañía actual estaba alerta, si no con cara de piedra.

Para sorpresa de todos, Shibi fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Imposible. La acción de Uchiha Sasuke fue digna de elogio teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias. Y aunque el estado de guerra es indeseable, no percibo ninguna opción viable digna de consideración. El clan Aburame apoyará al clan Uchiha y a Konoha".

Los Uchiha no eran un clan gobernado por sus emociones, por lo que Hiruzen estaba gratamente sorprendido por lo emocionado que parecía Fugaku por la pequeña proclamación de Shibi.

"Problemático", murmuró Shikaku. Nara miró primero significativamente a Hiruzen antes de volverse hacia el Fugaku conmocionado. "Tú y yo no somos exactamente amigos, pero puedo ver el potencial de crecimiento entre nuestras familias, Uchiha. Lo que sea que se decida, lo respaldaremos".

Otra guerra, entonces. Konoha no podría permitirse una, especialmente si otra aldea unía fuerzas con Kumo. Konoha podría pelear y quizás incluso ganar, pero quedaría poco de su pueblo si llegara a otra media década de derramamiento de sangre y desesperación.

"Hokage-sama, entiendo la importancia de responder a este problema, pero pediría un poco de tiempo antes de que la demanda de Raikage se publicite".

¿Guerra? ¿O había sucedido algo más que él no había previsto?

"Puedo retrasar informar al consejo hasta el amanecer. Unas horas, Fugaku".

"Gracias."La reacción de Fugaku fue grave. "Pido que me despidan".

"Por todos los medios." Hiruzen agitó su mano.

Tan pronto como el hombre salió de la habitación, Shikaku dio un paso adelante.

"Hokage-sama, ¿esta habitación es segura?"

Hiruzen hizo un gesto a Jiraiya, quien instantáneamente comenzó a refrescar una serie de sellos de seguridad y sellando la puerta. Koharu olfateó pero se movió para pararse junto a él mientras Shibi se mantenía incómodo a un lado.

"Estamos claros".

"Hokage-sama?" La voz de Shikaku sonó casi resignada.

"Habla tu mente".

 _Confirma que no estoy loco_

"A no es conocido por su astucia política o subterfugio, pero el Raikage se caracteriza por instintos de protección, orgullo y franqueza honesta. La amenaza que plantea es real. No tengo dudas de que su amenaza de guerra es seria, pero esta situación en sí misma "Está mal. La muerte del shinobi de Kumo y el factor de indignación de A juntos son buenos, pero las circunstancias de la muerte del ninja de Kumo son demasiado sospechosas".

"Kumo está siendo usado". Jiraiya gruñó. "Lo más natural es decidir quién tiene más que ganar saboteando un tratado entre Konoha y Kumo".

"La conclusión obvia sería un enemigo de Konoha", conjeturó Shibi, "pero en este momento, nuestra única ventaja es el comportamiento peculiar de un shinobi de Kumo cuya muerte pudo haber sido instigada por una fuerza externa. Tal vez el maestro fuinjutsu que causó Ebisu a luchar contra sus propios camaradas tiene alguna responsabilidad ".

"Desafortunadamente, eso no está fuera del ámbito de la posibilidad". Shikaku parecía terriblemente alterado por este análisis. "Pero dudo que esa posibilidad influya en el Raikage".

"Yo tampoco." Hiruzen se giró y compartió una mirada con Koharu. "Yo tampoco."

 _Danzo ... ¿qué has hecho? ¿Y qué me obligarás a hacer, viejo amigo?_

Fugaku no habría podido transmitir ningún detalle de su viaje desde la oficina del Hokage hasta el hospital.

Un dilema había sido presentado. Un dilema que Fugaku se hubiera burlado antes, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes. Su familia era diferente ahora.

Desde el día del fallecimiento de su padre, Fugaku sabía que todas las actividades frívolas que alguna vez tuvo habían terminado. El futuro de los Uchiha tenía que prevalecer sobre todo lo demás. Y entonces, lo hicieron.

Mikoto había soportado el peso de las nuevas responsabilidades de Fugaku con dignidad. La chica sonriente y franca de la que se había enamorado retrocedió a favor de la nueva y orgullosa matriarca. Fugaku se había imaginado a sí mismo orgulloso cuando su esposa se volvió cada vez más suave y renunció a su deber como kunoichi de atender su nuevo papel de esposa cariñosa.

Fugaku se ocupó de asegurar un futuro próspero para su clan y enterró cualquier culpa que sintió al dejar a Mikoto criar a su primogénito con poca ayuda. Fugaku se había sentido confiado sobre el futuro de los Uchiha dentro de Konoha. El Uchiha tenía todo por lo que vivir y demasiado poco para morir.

Hasta la muerte prematura de Namikaze Minato y la posterior condena del resto de la aldea. Había sido tranquilo y sutil, pero las actitudes de los aldeanos se habían vuelto inconfundiblemente frías en los últimos años. Y si bien no era una suposición injusta sugerir que el Uchiha tenía una parte de la culpa por no combatir las nociones preconcebidas, la falta de relaciones amistosas con otros clanes había sido solo otro golpe de mala suerte.

Y luego llegó un día que parecía apenas más allá de lo ordinario. Un desayuno se come en su mesa de trabajo, una citación emitida por indecencia pública y documentos que aprueban la transferencia de un posible espía a la división de interrogatorios. Todo fue exactamente como esperaba que fuera hasta que se fue a casa y descubrió un lugar completamente ajeno al que dejó esa mañana. Y la adopción del hijo de Namikaze ciertamente no había estado en su agenda, sin embargo, eso también había sucedido.

Fugaku no había esperado sentir el remordimiento que había sentido esa noche, esa culpa que lo había perseguido todas las noches desde entonces. La furia de Mikoto, su falta de servilismo y un espíritu que Fugaku casi había olvidado, habían resurgido con toda su fuerza. Inicialmente, Fugaku se había sentido consternado por la repentina infusión de rebelión de su esposa, pero esa parte de sí mismo, ese aspecto que se había enamorado de la ardiente personalidad de Mikoto, se despertó.

Fugaku había creído a medias que había imaginado el comportamiento de Mikoto, pero en los días siguientes se había convertido en algo más que el caparazón de una persona que había estado durmiendo junto a él durante la última década. La persona que creía feliz de perder por el deber le había sido devuelta por el milagro de la adopción. En lugar de una fácil convivencia, Fugaku regresó a su hogar con gentilezas, burlas suaves y una renovada fisicalidad que lo entusiasmaron y aterrorizaron.

Y a su vez, Fugaku vio un cambio pronunciado en sus hijos. Si bien los hábitos de bromista de Naruto dejaban algo que desear, Fugaku no podía negar su placer al ver a Sasuke más tranquilo y más seguro. Itachi no era como una montaña distante y distante; su hijo mayor sonrió más fácilmente y se relacionó con Sasuke más a menudo. Al ver florecer estos cambios con la presencia de Naruto y el chico Senju, Fugaku entendió lo que había perdido en los últimos años: lo que Itachi nunca había tenido, y lo que Sasuke había tenido al fin.

The change in the Uchiha clan as a whole in the last few months had been incredible. In partial response to his son's friendship with Hiashi's daughter, his clansmen had opened a dialogue with other clans. Instead of the rebuff they anticipated, the Uchiha had began inter-clan trading and many of them were now engaging in recreational hours with shinobi from other families. In particular, the Aburame's transition into the police force was met with a surprising lack of hostility. And better yet, the force members rotated to regular village duty had reported a high degree of success and amicability following successful missions.

Y luego, por supuesto, la promesa del Hokage: un Uchiha se convertiría en el Godaime Hokage. Y para facilitar esto, Itachi se convertiría en el aprendiz de Sandaime en los próximos meses. Era todo lo que Fugaku quería y todo lo que nunca había esperado.

El clan floreció y su familia cobró vida. Fugaku ha dudado en integrarse a su alegría simplemente porque temía haber olvidado cómo vivir fuera del deber.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde.

La demanda del Raikage tuvo que ser respondida o su falta de respuesta se consideraría como una respuesta. Y una solución que Fugaku habría despreciado antes era algo que estaba considerando muy seriamente.

Fugaku nunca habría dudado en morir protegiendo a su familia, pero su imaginación siempre había conjurado potenciales invasores o la muerte en una misión, no eligiendo ofrecerse a las demandas de un demente Kage extranjero.

Fuera de la habitación de su esposa, algunas caras muy reconocibles estaban paradas en la puerta. Muchos de ellos se animaron cuando se acercó.

Poniéndose en su cara de juego, Fugaku sonrió cortésmente y se sorprendió ante el hecho de que figuras importantes de otros clanes estaban vigilándose fuera de la habitación de su esposa. Nara Yoshino estaba intercambiando palabras con Hiashi de todas las personas. Y esa parecía ser la esposa de Shibi, Mitsuri, interrogando a una enfermera de aspecto nervioso a un lado.

"¿Cómo-" Fugaku hizo una pausa. "¿Cómo está mi familia?"

"Tsunade está evaluando a Mikoto-san," Aburame Mitsuri ofreció recatadamente. "Y su condición parece haberse estabilizado. Por favor, hágale saber que volveremos a visitarla en otro momento".

"Le doy las más sinceras gracias por su preocupación". Fugaku miró a cada uno por turno. "Sé que mi esposa se conmovería con tu presencia aquí".

Mitsuri simplemente asintió afablemente con la forma de Aburame mientras Yoshino entraba para acariciarlo bruscamente en el hombro, un triste brillo en su ojo que sugería que había discernido algo de esa manera singularmente Nara.

"¿Para qué son amigos, Uchiha?" Qué de hecho. "Traerás comida para tu familia y mi familia respaldará la tuya".

Los labios de Fugaku se arquearon. "Gracias."

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron, dejando atrás a una Hiashi de aspecto incómodo. Mientras miraba a su antiguo rival, Fugaku tuvo la melancólica noción de oportunidades perdidas. Hiashi parecía pensar lo mismo porque el hombre vaciló antes de irse, se volvió para mirar la pared y habló en voz baja.

"Mi hija se ha negado a irse. Su esposa le ha causado una gran impresión".

Los labios de Fugaku se crisparon. Sin embargo, una prueba más de que el mundo estaba cambiando y el Uchiha junto con eso.

"Su presencia es bienvenida. Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que desee".

Fugaku solo sabía que su padre estaba rodando en su tumba. Por primera vez, ese pensamiento pareció mucho más divertido que perturbador.

"Gracias. La recogeré mañana".

Creyendo que su negocio había concluido, Fugaku se movió para rodear al otro hombre y casi lo atacó cuando una mano cálida lo agarró del hombro deliberadamente y lo apretó.

"Sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas. Cambia quién eres".

Fugaku escuchó la voz de Hiashi y casi titubeó ante el sonido de desesperación que enmascaraba cada palabra.

"Esta noche, me recordaron exactamente por lo que tengo que vivir. Siempre estaré agradecido por lo que su familia ha hecho por mí".

Sin decir una palabra más, Hiashi desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Fugaku más en conflicto que cuando llegó.

La puerta se abrió y una Senju Tsunade semi despeinada asomó la cabeza y le hizo señas para que entrara.

"Te escuché merodeando por el pasillo, Uchiha".

Fugaku se abstuvo de comentar y la siguió a la habitación con poca luz.

En la cama más cercana, Senju Minato parecía frágil y pequeño metido debajo de sábanas blancas y una fina manta verde. Kakashi estaba muerto para el mundo con su cabeza apoyada en el borde del colchón y una de las manos del chico atravesando las espinas de plata con una sonrisa cariñosa. El muchacho mismo se movió a su entrada y levantó una mano para saludarlos, pero no ofreció ningún saludo.

Una larga cortina dividió la habitación y solo la sombra de una cama de hospital ocupada mostró a Fugaku donde Mikoto estaba descansando.

Al otro lado de la habitación, acurrucados en algunas sillas que claramente habían sido robadas de la sala de espera, estaban los niños.

Hyuuga Hinata estaba sentada al lado de Naruto, sosteniéndole la mano: un puente entre dos familias. Itachi se veía pálido, angustiado, y su Sharingan era brillante e inquebrantable en su enfoque en la cara de Sasuke. Sasuke aún tenía sus dedos apretados en sus pantalones y parecía que estaba a punto de romper si alguien lo miraba.

Que normal. Y cómo Fugaku se odiaba más a sí mismo que nunca. Sasuke, su hijito, que aún no se había quitado las faldas del delantal de su madre, había matado, se había visto obligado a matar cuando Fugaku no había estado allí.

Fugaku cruzó la distancia entre ellos, se agachó frente a su hijo y ahuecó la cara demasiado pequeña con sus manos mucho más grandes. Hubo un movimiento mientras los ojos se volvían para mirarlo a los suyos: a Fugaku no le importaba. Sasuke lo necesitaba y, por una vez, su familia sería lo primero. Fugaku sería el padre que siempre debería haber sido.

"Sasuke". El comando levantó la cabeza de su hijo y esos oscuros charcos de ébano brillaron con confusión. "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

"¿Qué?" La incredulidad fue clara como el día.

"Tu Kaa-san casi fue asesinado, Sasuke". Fugaku se negó a mimar a su hijo con medias verdades. El niño había dado su primer y desafortunado paso en un mundo de adultos. Protegerlo ahora haría más daño que bien. "¿Hubieras preferido que ella muriera?"

La respuesta fue instantánea y provino de más de una boca.

" _¡No!_ " Gritaron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono.

Fugaku permitió que su mirada vagara de uno a otro y volviera.

"Si no hubieras matado a ese Kumo-nin, es muy posible que ella haya matado a tu Kaa-san _y a_ tus amigos. Hiciste exactamente lo que deberías haber hecho. Protegiste a aquellos que son importantes para ti. Y estoy orgulloso de tú, mi hijo ".

Un momento después, Fugaku tenía los brazos llenos de Sasuke, que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo empapando la tela en su hombro. Sin preocuparse un ápice por lo que alguien más pensó, abrazó a su hijo y acarició su cabeza puntiaguda suavemente. En ese momento de tranquilidad, tuvo la suerte de ver la sorpresa y el conocimiento en los ojos oscuros de Itachi. Una pregunta yacía allí.

Fugaku asintió una vez y lamentó la forma en que los ojos oscuros de su mayor se ensancharon por un instante con angustia antes de cerrar nuevamente.

Había otra presencia en su pierna. Fugaku se inclinó y tomó a Naruto en sus brazos también. El rubio se acurrucó perfectamente junto a su hermano y el corazón de Fugaku se hinchó.

"Naruto, lamento que tuviste una experiencia terrible esta noche también".

"Tou-san, estaba realmente enojado y realmente asustado", el rubio farfulló incoherentemente en su oído. "Y sucedió algo que fue solo ... realmente no sé lo que era y-"

"Lo que sucedió es algo que se te explicará pronto. Te lo prometo. Por ahora, debes saber que eres mi hijo y que nada cambiará eso. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Un azul acuoso parpadeó ante él en estado de shock.

"Lo entiendo, Tou-san".

"Bueno."

Fugaku abrazó a sus hijos una vez más antes de dejarlos caer.

"¿Cómo está el chico Senju?"

"Minato-chan va a estar bien. Él solo está durmiendo ahora". Naruto aceptó su alteración en el tema con facilidad.

"Tsunade-sama lo hizo para que Minato pueda compartir una habitación con Kaa-san," susurró Sasuke en una voz que carecía de la fracturada desesperación de antes. "Es bueno porque podemos controlarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo".

Tan joven y su hijo ya tenían un corazón mejor que Fugaku.

"Bueno."

Fugaku se apartó de sus muchachos, apartó la vista de la mirada traicionada de Itachi, e incluso acarició la mejilla de Hinata con cariño antes de volver un ojo cargado de deber hacia el Sannin.

"¿Mi mujer?"

"Mikoto debería despertarse en cualquier momento", dijo Tsunade, metiendo un portapapeles debajo de su brazo con cansancio. "La recuperación no será instantánea, pero no preveo problemas a largo plazo".

"¿Y Minato?"

"Él también estará bien". Ella giró la mirada hacia el niño, lucía aliviado y no del todo convencido de la realidad de la situación.

"Me complace escuchar eso", respondió Fugaku. La siguiente parte sería más difícil pero finalmente necesaria. "Gracias por salvar a Mikoto".

"Gracias a los niños". Tsunade se dio vuelta, un destello de vergüenza tocando esa orgullosa cara. "Sin ellos, dudo que hubiera podido seguir adelante".

"Itachi" Su mayor se enderezó. "Quiero un minuto a solas con tu Kaa-san. Por favor mira a los chicos".

Los chicos lanzaron miradas suplicantes a Tsunade y ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ve a verlo, pero déjalo descansar. Él lo necesita". Instantáneamente sus muchachos se apresuraron a la cama de Minato y comenzaron a subir con uno a cada lado de su amigo. Tsunade se sentó al lado de un recién despertado Kakashi mientras que Itachi se mantenía de pie a un lado, mirándolo directamente.

Fugaku intentó darle a su hijo una mirada tranquilizadora, pero sabía que había fallado cuando Itachi le dio la espalda. Por mucho que le doliera saber que Itachi estaba sufriendo, Fugaku sabía que tenía que priorizar. Y estos siguientes minutos fueron para él y su esposa solos.

Fugaku empujó hacia atrás el borde de la cortina. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Mikoto había sido herida, pero la inquietud en su intestino seguía siendo la misma. Un IV corría por el brazo de su esposa y ella estaba vestida con el sencillo vestido de lino que todos los pacientes tenían la mala suerte de llevar.

No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que debería haber esperado, pero no era la forma en que su esposa se movía sin abrir los ojos y levantaba una mano en el aire. Fugaku estaba a su lado en un instante, entrelazando sus dedos y sentándose a su lado con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus manos unidas.

"Te amo", exhaló con ternura.

No había sido lo que Fugaku había planeado decir, pero Mikoto merecía escucharlo. De hecho, ella había sido una esposa mucho mejor de lo que debería haber tenido. Si decir estas palabras era lo mínimo que podía hacer, Fugaku lo haría.

"Hmm, sabía que estabas aquí", le murmuró suavemente, sonriendo incluso mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

"Siempre pareces saber". Fugaku presionó sus labios sobre la piel seca del dorso de las manos de su esposa, ausentemente masajeando sus dedos con los suyos. "Nunca he sido capaz de ocultarte nada. Realmente no".

"Hmm". Mikoto parpadeó soñadoramente mientras sus ojos se abrían, y Fugaku sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido cuando sus labios se separaron en una sonrisa de dientes. "Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo. Siempre ha sido así".

"Sí", admitió Fugaku suavemente. "Hoy, me asustaste mucho".

"No lo siento", dijo, con ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Fugaku no pudo evitarlo; él se rió de eso. Un sonido breve y sobresaltado que ya no reconoció, por desuso que era.

"Tampoco te pediría que lo fueras".

Fugaku volteó su mano y besó su palma de la manera en que lo hizo cuando solo eran dos jóvenes enamorados. La forma en que había dejado de hacerlo el día en que se convirtió en cabeza de clan.

"Me lo perdí."

Fugaku se permitió una breve sonrisa, muy consciente de que Mikoto lo estaba escudriñando de esa manera singularmente femenina.

"Creo que yo también. Me he perdido muchas cosas. _Nos_ hemos perdido muchas cosas. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo disculparme por eso. Y si tuviera otra vida, no sería suficiente. para disculparme por lo que te he quitado ".

"Creo que estás siendo un poco duro contigo mismo".

Fugaku sintió que le ardían los ojos y respiró contra la carne de su palma.

"Casi te pierdo, creo que tengo derecho a unas pocas disculpas".

Los dedos de su esposa se movieron entonces. Algunos trazaron su rostro, deteniéndose sobre la humedad en sus mejillas, antes de caer a su barbilla y engatusarlo hacia arriba. Fugaku consintió y sonrió tristemente a Mikoto, que estaba buscando en su rostro algo con el ceño fruncido.

"Nunca me has pedido disculpas antes", dijo finalmente Mikoto. "Esto no es como tú".

Mil remordimientos y uno más. Fugaku nunca se había odiado tanto como lo hizo en ese momento. Pero podía decir que Mikoto estaba cansada y todavía tenía una pregunta que hacerle. Una última pieza de este rompecabezas.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Preferirías que dejara morir a nuestros hijos?" La consulta rasposa fue casi divertida.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes".

"Proteger a la gente es la razón por la que quería ser un shinobi, Fugaku. Eso no ha cambiado".

"Proteger a la gente". Fugaku probó las palabras, sintiéndolas. "¿Incluso si te hubiéramos perdido?"

Algo como la comprensión inundó la cara de Mikoto y ella acarició su mejilla suavemente antes de dejar caer su mano sobre la colcha barata.

"Morir por alguien más ... No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de ir. Creo que lo entenderías".

"Estoy empezando a."

Los ojos de Mikoto se cerraron y ella palpó su mano antes de encontrar la suya otra vez y apretarla.

"Te amo, pero estoy teniendo dificultades para permanecer despierto".

Fugaku se inclinó más cerca y pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su piel suave y lisa. Sonrió cuando unas hendiduras de ébano lo miraron desde debajo de pesados párpados.

"Nunca te he merecido, Koto," susurró, acercándose lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran. "Sin ti, mi vida nunca hubiera valido la pena vivir. Estoy agradecida por ti y por _todos_ nuestros hijos".

"Voy a tener que ser apuñalado más a menudo si te vuelve cursi". Mikoto suspiró suavemente.

"No te atrevas". Fugaku se inclinó y besó un párpado y luego el otro. "Mis hijos necesitan su Kaa-san".

"¿Y tu?" Mikoto murmuró.

Fugaku presionó sus labios en la frente de Mikoto, cerró los ojos y se estremeció una vez más.

"Tengo todo lo que siempre he querido".

 _Y he entendido su valor demasiado tarde._ _Sin embargo, estoy agradecido por ti, mi amor._

"Quiero que descanses ahora". Fugaku retrocedió, atreviéndose a activar su Sharingan por un instante para memorizar la sonrisa apacible en la cara de su adormilada esposa. "Iré a ver a los chicos y me ocuparé de algo".

"Usted trabaja demasiado duro."

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo".

Fugaku cedió ante el señuelo y bajó la cabeza para besar tiernamente los labios de su esposa.

"Vuelve pronto."

Fugaku casi titubeó ante eso, pero él simplemente se apartó y se obligó a retirarse, deteniéndose al borde de la cama.

"Descansa un poco, Koto".

Fugaku fue un desastre. Sabía que cada misión durante la guerra tenía la posibilidad de morir, pero conocer el resultado anticipadamente parecía cambiar las cosas drásticamente. Fugaku siempre había amado a Mikoto, pero darse cuenta de que él sería la causa de su sufrimiento en los próximos días era algo completamente diferente.

Y no solo para Mikoto, sino para sus hijos.

Fugaku salió de la cortina y se encontró perdiendo las palabras. ¿Qué podría decir exactamente aquí?

Naruto lo notó desde el principio y ya se había retirado de la cama del hospital y se acercó a él con esperanza.

"¿Podemos ver a Kaa-san ahora, Tou-san?"

Naruto estaba de pie tan recto como lo hizo Sasuke con una inflexión respetuosa de deferencia en su tono. El rubio también había crecido un poco y poseía un saludable brillo del que antes carecía.Y lo más extraño de todo, Naruto lo estaba mirando con esa adoración infantil que a veces mostraba Sasuke. Un ansia de aprobación atemperada por el afecto dirigido a Fugaku, no a Namikaze Minato, sino a su reacio padre adoptivo.

"Tengo algunas cosas de qué encargarme". Fugaku, inusitadamente, se permitió inclinarse y abrir los brazos a ambos chicos, que se apresuraban hacia él. "Ven, di adiós".

Él atrapó a los dos niños y los levantó. Los abrazó.

"Ustedes dos han crecido", reflexionó Fugaku. "Me lo perdí."

"¡Solo espera, Tou-san!" Susurró Naruto. "Pronto seremos más altos que tú".

Sasuke no dijo nada en absoluto; los ojos de su hijo estaban embrujados y parecía prosperar por la proximidad.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos", susurró Fugaku. "¿Sigues haciéndome sentir orgulloso?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Naruto por los dos.

"Está bien, no escalar en Kaa-san". Fugaku los espantó, sintiendo como si ya estuviera muriendo mientras los chicos pasaban la cortina. "Y solo haz eso por unos minutos".

La chica Hyuuga se demoró con incertidumbre antes de deslizarse alrededor de él y correr detrás de los chicos.

Fugaku evitó a Itachi y se detuvo al lado de la otra cama, donde el niño pequeño que descansaba allí parecía estar durmiendo. Kakashi, sin embargo, lo estaba mirando con una mirada demasiado conocedora.

"Mantener a mis muchachos fuera de problemas, Senju Minato". Fugaku acarició suavemente el hombro del niño.

El chico había sido más un dolor que una bendición, pero Fugaku vio la forma en que gentilmente manipuló a sus hijos para que fueran mejores personas.

Sin molestarse con Hatake, Fugaku fue hacia donde estaba Itachi y guió a su hijo fuera de la habitación del hospital.

"Camina conmigo."

No intercambiaron palabras dentro. En cambio, Fugaku envolvió un brazo alrededor del hombro de su hijo de una manera que nunca antes había hecho y frunció el ceño desafiante a cualquier observador si su atención se demoraba un segundo más de lo necesario.

Fuera del hospital, solo unas pocas personas merodeaban, pero Fugaku silenciosamente guió a Itachi a un rincón aislado, sorprendido cuando tomó la iniciativa.

"Nunca te volveré a ver".

"No", estuvo de acuerdo demasiado fácilmente.

"Kaa-san no lo entenderá". Itachi habló, demasiado calmado, como de costumbre. "Sasuke estará enojado".

"¿Y tu?"

 _¿Qué sentirás, hijo mío?_

"Estás haciendo esto por la aldea. Y nuestra familia. Es la elección correcta".

"¿Te he decepcionado, Itachi?"

 _Ya sé que mi crianza ha carecido._ _Te crié para ser un Uchiha que supera a todos los demás, pero nunca me he tomado el tiempo para llegar a conocerte._ _Para preguntar lo que quieres_ _He fallado en ser tu padre._

 _Perdóname, Itachi._

"No." Itachi lo miró y Fugaku se quedó sin aliento. "Nunca te he amado mejor".

Fugaku había visto miles de sonrisas, pero nada como esto. Itachi estaba sonriendo de una manera que destacaba las lágrimas y la alegría encarnada. Por primera vez, su hijo no estaba fingiendo: Itachi estaba feliz.

"Gracias." Fugaku aplastó a su primogénito contra su pecho y lloró en silencio.

Si morir venía con un premio de consolación, era saber que había redimido a un niño que había fallado antes de su nacimiento. Fugaku se apartó con un último beso suave en la frente de su hijo.

"Dirige tu corazón, hijo. Sé que me harás orgulloso".

Fugaku retrocedió, hipnotizado por las lágrimas de Itachi y las verdaderas emociones enterradas en esos ojos.

"Adiós, hijo mío".

Fugaku dejó que su shunshin se lo llevara, queriendo saborear el momento.

Sarutobi Hiruzen no pareció sorprendido de verlo, pero ciertamente se veía ofendido.

"Tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría finalizar contigo y algunos favores a los que me gustaría llamar, Hokage-sama, pero no habrá guerra". La resolución de Fugaku se endureció. "No si puedo evitarlo".

"Eres un hombre increíble, Fugaku".

"Soy un shinobi de Konoha". Fugaku sonrió débilmente. "He venido a servir".


	14. Chapter 14

El sol aún no había salido para desvanecer las sombras y traer un nuevo día. Había una quietud inquietante, casi inquietante, que cubría el pueblo. Las calles estaban casi vacías e incluso las partes más sórdidas de la ciudad estaban anormalmente desprovistas de actividad.

La habitación del Sandaime también estaba oscura, y solo el brillo extraterrestre de la luz de la luna asomaba por las contraventanas de su habitación.

Debajo de sus manos, Koharu era dócil y engañosamente suave. En opinión de Hiruzen, Kunoichi envejeció mejor que las amas de casa civiles pintadas, pero el cuerpo de Koharu no era algo que la mayoría considerara atractivo. Sus pechos se combaban, su cara estaba arrugada y su vientre sobresalía con la redondez de la vida retirada.

Pero había una chispa en sus ojos y podía sentir la elasticidad de su chakra que había envejecido como el vino fino. Y cuando sus dedos encontraron las cicatrices, supo que esta era una mujer que había matado. Ese fue un encanto que superó todos los déficits en el ámbito de la apariencia.

Además, él no tenía ninguna ilusión de que fuera un pollo de primavera tampoco. Tampoco era el joven brillante que había demolido batallones de shinobis por sí solo. La edad cambió muchas cosas y enmascaró aún más.

Hiruzen había mapeado el tejido cicatricial irregular que se amontonaba alrededor de la base de la columna vertebral de Koharu, relajado mientras Koharu se levantaba y se bajaba como una adolescente, y sintió las callosidades firmes en sus manos cuando sus dedos se enredaron.

Ciertamente había afecto entre ellos, pero no en la forma en que había sido con Biwako. Esta no era la primera vez que Koharu dormía con él. A lo largo de los años, habían estado juntos un montón de veces. A menudo, cuando cumplía un propósito o cuando Hiruzen estaba emocionalmente sobreexigido, Koharu lo buscaba, como lo había hecho esta noche. La mujer tenía una habilidad especial para leer sus estados de ánimo como nadie más.

Cuando ella apareció en su oficina a una hora de la medianoche, Hiruzen nunca cuestionó la oleada de alivio que experimentó. El sexo sirvió fácilmente como un método para aliviar las tenía que involucrar el romanticismo o el amor. Quería expulsar algo de tensión: era así de simple.

Después, yacieron juntos hombro con hombro. Ninguno de los dos era el tipo de personas propensas a los toques excesivos. No quiere decir que no disfrutaran de estar cerca de vez en cuando, pero no era una necesidad para Hiruzen como lo había sido con Biwako. El tacto era algo que se podía disfrutar en el momento, pero no siempre se requiere.

Koharu no se movió cuando Hiruzen se bajó de la cama. El suelo crujió suavemente mientras caminaba sobre las tablas hacia el balcón y abrió la puerta, saliendo a la oscuridad sin un trozo de ropa encima.

Fue una noche tan peculiar. No hay un grillo o un búho cerca; solo un viento feroz que lamía su carne desnuda con un toque de frío. Un simple chorrito de chakra corriendo por su piel hizo mucho para preservar artificialmente su calor, incluso si no hacía nada por su modestia.

Uchiha Fugaku estaba muerto. Había estado muerto durante dos días. Fugaku había optado por el veneno indoloro tomado oralmente después de que finalizaran los arreglos juntos. Nunca había existido un vínculo entre él y el patriarca Uchiha, no como lo había hecho con el Yondaime. Sin embargo, Hiruzen podría decir honestamente que se le había otorgado una visión completa y compleja de Fugaku como persona.

La muerte era una inevitabilidad, pero tenía el peculiar efecto secundario de proporcionar a los testigos una visión íntima del alma. Sarutobi Hiruzen había visto a muchos hombres en su último momento, pero Uchiha Fugaku había demostrado ser nada menos que notable al final. Notable, y un duro recordatorio de la definición de deber.

Hiruzen realizó un silbido corto y codificado. Medio momento después, el capitán del escuadrón ANBU estaba de rodillas ante él, esperando órdenes y completamente despreocupado por la desnudez de su Kage. Era precisamente el tipo de profesionalismo que esperaba y Hiruzen contaría con bastante más discreción al amanecer.

"Reúne a Nara Shikaku, Jiraiya y al actual capitán interino de la Fuerza de Policía, Aburame Shibi. Además, debes pasar una orden de reactivación a ANBU Dog, con efecto inmediato. Y pídele a Shizune que se encuentre conmigo en el hospital en poco más de una hora .

"Ustedes dos se unirán a nosotros para una reunión en mi oficina en un cuarto de hora. Esta es una reunión secreta de rango S. Despedida".

ANBU Bear desapareció y dejó al Hokage en sus pensamientos.

El Clan Uchiha como un todo sería consumido por el proceso de duelo por el momento. El funeral en sí mismo se celebraría tarde mañana por la tarde con una reunión vespertina en el recinto en la que tendría que comparecer.

Si él quisiera actuar, tendría que ser ahora. Como Hokage, no había otra opción.

Aparte de la muerte de Fugaku, la oficina de Hiruzen había estado ocupada haciendo arreglos para la entrega del cuerpo de Fugaku a los bastardos de Kumo. Y justo ayer, Hiruzen se había visto obligado a explicar a Naruto el significado de "jinchuuriki" y cómo le pertenecía a él. Eso solo habría sido bastante problemático, pero Hiruzen había sido llamado antes de que Naruto pudiera reajustar su estado de ánimo.

La reacción de la ciudadanía general ante la muerte de Fugaku, el suicidio heroico, lo sorprendió. Tal giro radical de los acontecimientos había inspirado a la mayoría del pueblo de Konoha. La ciudadanía se recuperó de la noche a la mañana, el sentimiento en Konoha se volvió agresivamente anti Kumo. La fuerza policial había sido inundada con informes de violentos disturbios públicos que involucraban el vandalismo de las tiendas que anunciaban exportaciones de Lightning Country y hostigaban a los viajeros provenientes de la región. Y el otrora ultrajado Clan Uchiha ahora recibía comidas gratis en casi todos los lugares de Konoha y descuentos en cualquier otro lugar.

Nada de esto importaba. Todo se reducía a lo que sucedería tras bambalinas en las próximas horas. Y algunos disturbios fueron la cobertura perfecta para trabajar.

Uchiha Fugaku estaba muerto y ciertamente no fue porque A tuviera una rabieta.

 _Bueno, entonces, supongo que realmente no hay otra opción._ _El Yondaime nunca tuvo que aprender esta lección._ _Tal vez él era el afortunado después de todo._

Hubo un suspiro bajo, murmurando sobre irritantes y viejos charlatanes, y suaves pasos antes de que algo blando y cálido cubriera sus hombros.

"Vas a atrapar tu muerte estando ahí afuera así". La voz de Koharu lo llamó desde adentro.

"Gracias."

El edredón todavía estaba cálido y acogedor. Se sentía agradable en sus viejos huesos.

"No me agradezcas," cortó Koharu. Su ralo cabello plateado estaba suelto alrededor de su cara y la bata que llevaba puesta ha sido atada apresuradamente. "Si quieres estar afuera desnudo en el medio de la noche, eso solo da credibilidad a la idea de que has perdido tus canicas. Pero, Hiruzen, no sometas tu detalle protector a esto. Confía en mí, cien muertes no son nada cuando tienes que mirar a la virilidad encogida de tu Kage balanceándose en la brisa ".

Hiruzen se rió por primera vez en días. Envolviendo con un brazo los huesudos hombros de Koharu, acercó a su amigo y se sintió complacido cuando ella permitió el abrazo e incluso se apoyó en él.

"Tienes razón, por supuesto". Hiruzen apretó más a Koharu, sonriendo mientras ella envolvía un brazo recíproco alrededor de él.

"Estoy en lo cierto la mayor parte del tiempo", bromeó Koharu.

"Discutible."

"Hmm".

Permanecieron juntos durante un largo momento, solo en silencio. Algunas personas encontraron que el silencio era incómodo e intentaron llenar ese silencio con palabras, pero un buen shinobi entendió que se podía aprender tanto de lo que no se dijo.

Tal vez, considerando todo, fue lo mejor.

"La introspección está bien, pero la mayoría de la gente no te conoce como yo, Hiruzen". Koharu finalmente lo enfrentó. "Has estado reflexionando sobre algo. Algo serio. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que no te he visto así en más de diez años".

La visión fue ciertamente un regalo, pero definitivamente no para los oídos de las masas.

Convencer a Koharu por dentro era bastante fácil. Y la propiedad tenía sellos de privacidad que incluso vencieron a algunos en su oficina gracias a Uzumaki Mito y sus sentimientos con respecto al privilegio del dormitorio Hokage.

Hiruzen volvió a colocar la colcha en su cama y se sentó de espaldas a la cabecera. Koharu se despojó de su bata por segunda vez en tantas horas y recuperó su lugar a su lado, apoyado en una verdadera montaña de almohadas.

"Cuando elegí a Namikaze como mi sucesor, supe que era lo que Konoha merecía por un Hokage. Pero, desde un punto de vista más egoísta, vi a un hombre capaz de eliminar la corrupción que había empezado a pudrirse en la aldea".

Koharu no dijo nada. En cambio, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su torso como para evitar un escalofrío antes de asentir con la cabeza para que continuara.

"El día que nos informaron que Uzumaki Kushina estaba embarazada del Yondaime, recuerdo que Danzo sugirió que abortáramos el feto. El resto de nosotros estábamos en contra y comenzamos a ayudar a los dos a prepararse en secreto".

"Recuerdo ese día muy bien".

"La noche en que murió el Yondaime, recuerdo que miré a Naruto por un momento y pensé: ¡ _Danzo tenía razón! Si Kushina no hubiera estado embarazada, nada de esto habría sucedido_ " _._

El recuerdo de la vergüenza desgarradora que había abarcado su ser después de haber tenido ese pensamiento había sido casi demasiado doloroso para mantenerse en pie.

"Amo a Naruto-kun como a un nieto, pero fui egoísta por un momento. No quería convertirme en Hokage de nuevo".

"¿Por la muerte de Biwako?" Koharu frunció el ceño.

"No." Hiruzen sonrió vagamente, sabiendo que poner palabras al peso de un título era imposible de explicar. "Convertirse en un Hokage significa renunciar a partes de ti mismo que no sabías que ibas a perder. Y ponértelo otra vez, bueno ... estoy seguro de que puedes apreciar que el costo fue más alto la segunda vez".

"¿Tu punto? Realmente estás intentando mi paciencia, viejo".

 _Ese es el espíritu_ . Koharu era difícil de alcanzar a veces, pero sintió un anhelo de explicarse y ser comprendido por otra persona. Incluso si solo fuera por un momento, Hiruzen quería ser solo un hombre otra vez ... solo por un momento.

"¿Por qué sigues a Danzo por tanto tiempo?"

"Sabes por qué."

"Sé por qué. Y también sé que Danzo hace argumentos increíblemente persuasivos y ofrece una visión que a menudo es correcta".

"Lo hace." Salió un poco involuntariamente.

"La organización de Danzo ha sido fundamental para ayudar a Konoha en diversas capacidades. Restringí sus actividades, o al menos eso pensé, pero le di mucha libertad de acción. Excepto que esta vez, ha ido demasiado lejos".

Koharu respiró temblorosamente.

"Fugaku?"

"Y el hijo de Tobirama". Nunca había llamado abiertamente al chico, pero la fuerte inspiración de Koharu demostró que se había expresado.

"Está bien, está bien". Koharu se sentó enérgicamente, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad. "Veré si puedo encontrar algo".

"Koharu"

Ella se congeló. Lentamente, se volvió con algo parecido al temor de echar raíces en sus ojos.

"Llega un momento en que un árbol necesita poda. Lo dejo crecer demasiado fuerte como es".

"Me estás poniendo a prueba", respondió Koharu rotundamente. Si estaba sorprendida, estaba haciendo un trabajo perfecto ocultándolo. "Y en realidad quieres decir-"

"Sí."

"Hiruzen, él es tu amigo".

"Entonces no has estado escuchando".

Hiruzen se vistió silenciosa y rápidamente. Sus músculos soportaban el peso de su armadura como un viejo amigo y, aunque el ajuste no era tan bueno como el de hace cuatro años, era como volver a casa. Su túnica se encendió, creando una ilusión viviente más fuerte que una construida por chakra. Cuidando de colocar el sombrero sobre su cabeza, se volvió hacia Koharu.

Estaba arrodillada con su bata envuelta alrededor de ella llorando en silencio. Hiruzen volvió a su lado, se inclinó sobre la temblorosa mujer y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Yo soy el Hokage y haré lo que debo hacer", dijo Hiruzen, no desagradablemente.

"Estaré justo detrás de ti, Hokage-sama". Koharu se distanció con el título, pero no había ira en su voz.

Era prematuro llamar a eso una victoria, pero, sin embargo, estaba contento de que ella pareciera entender incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Era sencillo distinguir sus detalles de escolta trepando por los tejados al salir de su casa. Una discreta señal de mano y todos desaparecieron y reaparecieron fuera de la torre y subieron las escaleras hacia su oficina.

El chunin que vigilaba su puerta ejecutó algunos jutsu rápidos sin pedir disculpas para verificar su identidad. Hiruzen aprobó la minuciosidad e hizo una nota para aumentar el salario del hombre, un tic de su profesionalismo.

Abriendo la puerta, Hiruzen tomó nota de ANBU Bear and Dog parado a un lado. Jiraiya estaba rebuscando entre los informes y no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba cuando entró en la habitació Shikaku estaba sentada en una silla con un ceño permanente pegado a su rostro. Shibi permaneció de pie, luciendo impecablemente profesional.

"Será mejor que sea así", murmuró Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya".

Se escucharon ruidos en toda la sala cuando todos se pararon e incluso Jiraiya se sorprendió por la orden en la voz de Hiruzen. Detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió para admitir a Koharu vestida con una interpretación apresurada de su atuendo normal. Ninguna de sus debilidades anteriores estaba presente y él la siguió hasta donde ella se puso de pie a su lado, con un lenguaje corporal firmemente neutral.

Lo suficientemente bien.

"Jiraiya, sella la habitación".

Tomó todo un minuto y fue bastante informativo. Evidentemente, Nara Shikaku estaba tratando de tomar una determinación e Hiruzen estaba dispuesto a apostar que el otro hombre estaba casi en lo cierto con el dinero. Shibi era tan ilegible como la piedra. El ANBU podría estar enmascarado, pero la postura de Kakashi era rígida y sabía que habría muchas, muchas preguntas después. Tenzo era silencioso y sin pretensiones, pero su lenguaje corporal se defería a Kakashi en un nivel aparentemente inconsciente. Eso fue ciertamente algo digno de mención.

"Estoy ordenando el asesinato en rango S del élder Shimura Danzo".

Su anuncio se encontró con cejas levantadas, muchas palabrotas de Shikaku y una incertidumbre generalizada.

"¿Qué cargo?" Jiraiya se frotó el puente de la nariz.

"Oficialmente, probablemente el ANBU ilegal y las operaciones no autorizadas Danzo han estado funcionando". Shikaku tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba. "Basándonos en los agujeros y las inconsistencias detrás de las acciones del ninja desaparecido y el comportamiento aberrante del Kumo-nin, se debe tener en cuenta a otra persona. Si bien podría ser uno de nuestros enemigos, o incluso un pueblo más pequeño tratando de enfrentarlo las Grandes Naciones el uno contra el otro, Shimura Danzo tiene una reputación que es bien merecida ".

"¿Danzo es responsable de los ataques realizados contra objetivos específicos?" No era inusual que un capitán de ANBU participara en la discusión de la misión, pero obviamente Kakashi estaba pescando por una razón muy personal.

"Sonovabitch! Entonces, cuando atacaron a esos niños ... ¡maldición!"

Jiraiya golpeó su puño contra el borde del escritorio, colocando una grieta considerable en la madera. No era Tsunade, pero todos los estudiantes de Hiruzen eran terriblemente fuertes y temperamentales a su manera.

"Quiero terminar con la menor cantidad de bajas posible", continuó Hiruzen, ignorando fríamente la ira de Jiraiya. "Shikaku, si te diera total discreción, ¿podrías organizar que la mujer Ishida coopere?"

Las cejas de su Jounin Commander casi llegan al borde de su cabello, pero Shikaku se acarició la barba una vez antes de asentir pensativamente.

"¿Total discreción?"

La curiosidad era de esperar. La total discreción implicaba potencialmente ofrecer inducir a un agente extranjero en sus propias fuerzas con la promesa de libertad a cambio de cooperación. Había sucedido solo un puñado de veces y solo bajo circunstancias sumamente atenuantes. Teniendo en cuenta el valor de la mujer y lo que ganarían hoy si ella estuviera de acuerdo, valió la pena, por su estimación cuidadosa.

"Total discreción". Él asintió, sin dejar de mirar la repentina llamarada de intención asesina de Kakashi. "Pero solo si ella sabe algo sobre ..." Hiruzen recuperó una cruda representación de un sello que le faltaba una docena de componentes que Mito nunca le había enseñado a hacer. "Este sello en particular es increíblemente potente pero casi imposible de usar, pero ... creo que tenemos las circunstancias. Si es capaz de recrear este sello, puedes ofrecerle lo que consideres necesario".

"Lo acompañaré para evaluar el sello en sí". Jiraiya gruñó, pasando junto a Shikaku.

"Eso sin duda sería beneficioso, Jiraiya-sama".

"Shibi".

El otro hombre asintió brevemente.

"Quiero que coordines con ANBU Bear en un ataque táctico de ciertas instalaciones subterráneas operadas por Root shinobi bajo Shimura Danzo. Koharu tendrá información más detallada sobre los diseños".

En lugar de interrogarlo, Shibi simplemente asintió. "¿Qué tipo de resistencia podemos esperar?"

"No se puede esperar mucho de ninguno", dijo Jiraiya. "Si Danzo cae deprisa, Root puede cooperar con nosotros por completo. De lo contrario, esperaría que lucharan con uñas y dientes. De cualquier manera, necesitaremos un centro de detención para todos los shinobis Root".

"Danzo tiene hijos, necesitarán ser acordonados por separado".

La intención de matar radió en casi todos en la habitación, aparte de él y Koharu, que ya lo sabían. Él compartió una mirada con ella y se encontró casi entretenido por cómo estaba negando con la cabeza. Al menos estaban todos en la misma página de nuevo.

"Perro, tengo una misión especial para ti. Quédate atrás. El resto de ustedes se encontrarán en la sala de conferencias en una hora".

"¿Señor?"

"Danzo dio la orden de envenenar a Senju Minato". Hiruzen ofreció la verdad para probar las reacciones. Como había esperado, el dominio de sí mismo de Kakashi era perfecto, salvo por el destello de intención asesina que hubiera tenido a los hombres menores meándose los pantalones con miedo. "Tengo una misión de rango S para ti. Esta misión quedará fuera de registro y la compensación monetaria se retrasará unas pocas semanas para despejar la sospecha. ¿Lo aceptas?"

"Acepto." Bueno. Sin dudas y sin miedo. "¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?"

Un fantasma de sonrisa se retorció en la cara de Hiruzen. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Minato despertó, sintiéndose atontado y oliendo humo.

 _Kami, ¿y ahora qué?_

Apartando las sábanas, se levantó de la cama y siguió la nube de humo hacia la cocina. Una olla desatendida estaba hirviendo, pero era la manopla del horno que se había dejado descuidadamente al lado de la olla que estaba envuelta en llamas que estaban peligrosamente cerca de lamer el borde del mostrador.

Reaccionando por instinto, Minato resplandeció a través de los letreros de las manos para un jutsu que sofoca la hoguera. Un chorro de agua con una fuerza cuatro veces mayor a la que debió haber brillado para existir y al instante sofocó la llama. Junto al humo, nubes hinchadas de vapor cubrían el área del horno.

Fue entonces cuando registró la humedad en el piso.

Había un considerable charco de agua creciendo alrededor de sus pies que hacía que el suelo encerado se volviera mucho más resbaladizo. Y mirando más allá de la estufa humeante y carbonizada y los utensilios de cocina parcialmente derretidos, Minato vio que el tamaño y la velocidad de su jutsu habían saturado los gabinetes y las encimeras con el rociador.

¿Qué había hecho?

Minato acababa de sacar el agua de la nada. Él había manipulado moléculas de agua en el aire. Santa mierda Eso fue realmente asombroso y un poco aterrador.

"Eso ... no debería haber ido así".

" **Entendiste la teoría detrás de la técnica, idiota.** **Lo leíste una vez en la vida, cuando el Sandaime te dio acceso a las notas de Tobirama para que pudieras estudiar el Hiraishin.** **Y en lugar de solo leer sus notas sobre el sellado, lees cada pequeño detalle como la fangirl que fuiste secretamente y sigues siendo.** **Y ahora eres el hijo del chico.** **Felicitaciones.** **La manipulación del agua debería ser muy fácil para ti.**

'¡ _Kurama, esa no es la forma en que funciona la manipulación elemental!_ _Comprender la teoría no significa que puedas realizarla._ _La precisión requerida es astronómica y me niego a creer que las notas que leí hace casi dos décadas me dieron alguna ventaja._

" _**Bien".**_ Minato hizo una mueca cuando Kurama gruñó irritado. ' **Quería probar algo y podría haber sobrecargado un poco tu jutsu.** **Sigo pensando que la técnica de Nidaime te resultará fácil de realizar cuando realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

' _Entonces, ¿hiciste que el agua hiciera eso?'_

 _'_ **Te acabo de decir que lo hice'.**

 _'Pero ... ¿qué estabas tratando de hacer?'_

 _'_ **Te lo diré más tarde ... si funciona'.**

' _Espera solo un maldito minuto, Kurama!_ _Si lo que funciona?_ _¿Qué estás haciendo?'_

Sin respuesta, y eso fue increíblemente aterrador. Kurama era más del tipo de frotar cosas en tu cara. Él no tenía una personalidad cautelosa y poco cooperativa. Realmente no. Ya no.

 _Kurama, realmente me estás poniendo nervioso aquí._

Y sin respuesta. Mierda. Naruto se estaba codeando con él.

"¡Yo!"

Kakashi eligió ese desafortunado momento para aparecer mientras Minato miraba al vacío, de pie en el agua, e ignoraba el ennegrecido y humeante desastre de la estufa.

"¿Mal momento?"

"¡Ahora te presentas!"

Minato levantó las manos. ¿Cómo tenía sentido que cuatro adultos vivieran aquí y que fuera el niño el que apagaba los fuegos?

Kakashi dejó una bolsa que llevaba en el mostrador y sin decir palabra comenzó a revisar los cajones hasta que encontró los llenos de toallas estampadas que representaban aves coloridas. Eligió una toalla de sinsonte para absorber el agua.

Sintiéndose culpable cuando nada se dijo, Minato suspiró y se unió a su hermano sobre sus manos y rodillas, limpiando los armarios empapados.

"Iba a prepararte sopa". Kakashi habló cautelosamente después de que lo peor del desorden en el piso se secó y se acercaba cautelosamente a la estufa aún humeante como si fuera una etiqueta explosiva defectuosa. "Me llamaron y ... pensé que recogería comida para llevar cuando te despertaras".

"Hmm".

Fue un pensamiento agradable. Mal guiado, pero agradable.

Minato se puso de puntillas para mirar en serio los restos, mientras Kakashi miraba dudosamente los elementos carbonizados.

"Creo que podríamos necesitar una nueva estufa".

"Puede que tengas razón sobre eso, cachorro".

"Espera, ¿qué conseguiste?" Minato se acercó para cavar en la bolsa y sacó algunos contenedores llenos con demasiados productos cárnicos, un recipiente humeante de arroz y verduras. "¿Fuiste al restaurante del Akimichi?"

"¡Eran el único lugar abierto tan temprano!" Eso era cierto desde que el sol apenas comenzaba a subir.

Las mejillas de Kakashi pueden no haber sido visibles, pero Minato notó el enrojecimiento de las orejas de su Nii-san indicando vergüenza.

"¿Me dejaste solo?"

Eso fue realmente una sorpresa si era cierto.

"Por supuesto no." La voz de Kakashi se elevó en tono y Minato entrecerró sus ojos bruscamente. "Hice que algunos de mis amigos miren el lugar".

"¿Amigos?" Terminó de colocar las verduras y se cruzó de brazos escépticamente.

"¿No crees que tengo amigos, cachorro?"

"¿Son tus amigos ANBU?"

"No en ANBU," respondió Kakashi y Minato estaba seguro de que la siguiente tos tenía la intención de encubrir la risa.

Definitivamente un sí, lo que significa ...

"¿Así que tus amigos estaban mirando la casa para asegurarse de que no sucediera nada mientras tú estabas afuera, pero no creían que el fuego de una casa fuera un gran problema?"

Hubo una larga pausa.

"…Sí…"

Traducción: Alguien quería una golpiza.

Ahora que la indignación había huido de su sistema, Minato se sintió agotado y listo para regresar a la cama. Dejando caer las cosas sobre el mostrador, salió de la habitación y se tiró al sofá y lo enterró en su cara en un cojín amarillo.

La cama se movió ligeramente.

"¿Entonces, suiton jutsu?"

En el fondo de su corazón, Minato realmente debería haber esperado que el genio de Kakashi notara su método. Las negaciones lo harían parecer sospechoso y confirmar que ... bueno, Minato no estaba exactamente familiarizado con la etiqueta de prodigio.

Se dio la vuelta ligeramente, se frotó los ojos y bostezó, para su molestia.

"Sí. Sabía que tenía que apagar el fuego así que ... lo hice. No pensé que un jutsu de una fogata fuera tan húmedo, sin embargo".

"Ellos no están." Había un peso sobre su cabeza y la sensación de dedos frotándose el cuero cabelludo con suaves movimientos. "Si quieres comenzar a aprender, te ayudaré. Pero prométeme no más jutsu hasta que esté aquí para ayudarte".

Subterfugio fue imposible aquí. No es que quisiera mentir, per se, pero adherirse al horario de otra persona no era exactamente práctico cuando uno trataba de salvar el mundo. Por otro lado, forzar a Kakashi a entrenar podría ser muy bueno para él.

"Lo prometo, a menos que haya una emergencia".

"Bueno." Los dedos se enredaron en su cabello casi lo suficientemente apretados como para hacerle una mueca de dolor, pero luego lo soltaron y Kakashi dio un paso atrás.

"Tsunade está supervisando la reubicación de Mikoto en el edificio Uchiha y Shizune está en misión".

Minato no pudo reprimir por completo su moue de sorpresa, que Kakashi debió haber tomado en lugar de una pregunta real.

"También tengo una misión, pero no hay que preocuparse. Tengo muchos más asistentes disponibles para cuidarlo".

"Estoy bien por mi cuenta". Minato se sentó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cocina que todavía olía a goma quemada. "Honestamente."

"Humor conmigo". Una rápida impresión de labios presionó su frente. "Casi te pierdo, cachorro".

"Pero no lo hiciste". Minato tragó saliva espeso, dejando lo obvio sin decir. Fue el Uchiha el que más perdió esta vez.

Las lágrimas no eran extrañas, pero tratar de lidiar con el hecho de que Naruto experimentara una pérdida inmerecida y presenciar la devastación del rostro de Sasuke había sido tan increíblemente doloroso.

Lo último que recordó fue que Kakashi lo había llevado a su casa desde el hospital ayer por la mañana. Teniendo en cuenta que el sol solo estaba asomando afuera, había sido al menos otro día en que había dormido. Y considerando el estado de luto en el que estaban sus amigos, Minato sabía que dormir era lo último en lo que pensaba.

"No esta vez." El tono de Kakashi era juguetón, pero sus ojos mostraban signos de la misma locura que se convirtió en desolación el día que el cuerpo de Rin llegó a casa en un pergamino.

No sería beneficioso presionar el tema en este punto. Lo único que Minato podía hacer era ser paciente y dejar pasar el tiempo. Con suerte, Kakashi se relajaría lo suficientemente pronto.

"Bueno."

Efectivamente, el chakra de Kakashi se sintió un poco menos frenético por su aquiescencia. Estaba lejos de ser un punto de partida ideal, pero ni siquiera Konoha se construyó en un día.

Bull, Pakkun y Akino aparecieron menos de un momento después en una nube de humo. Después de intercambiar saludos rápidos, Minato subió las escaleras para limpiarse y vestirse.

Estaba cepillándose los dientes cuando sintió que el chakra de Naruto se acercaba a un ritmo rápido, fluctuando entre la calma y casi frenético. Había un grupo limitado de posibilidades que podrían haber causado eso, pero Minato estaba más que dispuesto a inclinarse hacia la angustia emocional.

"No estropees esto, Minato," ordenó Minato su reflejo. Como una ocurrencia tardía, se echó un poco de agua sobre la cara. "Naruto te necesita".

Tardó unos minutos más de lo que debería para vestirse con el esperado atuendo negro de cuello alto. La procrastinación era ilógica, pero con su humor tan superficial como era, Minato estaba dispuesto a creer en un pequeño autoengaño.

Finalmente cediendo a la necesidad, bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Naruto y Kakashi realmente sentados juntos en el sofá con el Ninken a sus pies. La pareja se volvió cuando se dio a conocer, los ojos de Kakashi atrapados en el pasado y Naruto luciendo como si quisiera hundirse en el sofá.

"Oye" saludó a su amigo sin convicción.

"Oye." Naruto torció el almohadón y pegó una sonrisa falsa en su cara que hizo que el estómago rebelde de Minato se sintiera mucho más incómodo.

"Desearía poder quedarme, pero tengo que irme", mintió Kakashi fácilmente y demasiado convincentemente. Entonces su nii-san desvió la atención como el manipulador profesional que era. "Te ves como si pensaras que Minato te va a morder, Naruto".

"¡Sé que no lo es!" Naruto respondió con un tono de voz no del todo convincente.

"Bien, entonces. Los dejaré solos. Compórtense y tengan una buena visita. ¡Y no queme la casa!"

"Dejaré esa tarea en particular a Oba-san y a ti".

"¡Fue solo una prueba!" Kakashi se rascó a fondo las orejas de cada perro antes de pararse. "Ustedes tres están a cargo de los rugrats".

Solo con tres perros que proporcionarían informes detallados sobre su conversación y todo lo demás que hicieron. Espías por todas partes. Sheesh.

"Y cachorro, volveré tan pronto como pueda. Vamos a la reunión después del funeral de Fugaku".

Él asintió bruscamente, mientras que Naruto solo apretó los puños y miró la mesa de café sin decir palabra.

"Estaré listo."

"No me decepciones". Kakashi miró severamente al trío de perros.

"¡Lo tienes, jefe!" Akino hizo una mueca.

"Velaremos por los cachorros, Kakashi. Tú cuidas tu espalda", Pakkun respondió seriamente, atrayendo la atención de Minato.

¿Qué estaba tramando exactamente Kakashi con respecto al paquete? Eso fue ... una misión? ANBU podría reactivar a alguien en ciertas situaciones, pero ¿qué podría haber provocado esto?

La firma del chakra de Kakashi desapareció de la vecindad.

 _¿Cómo estás?_ sería tan poco práctico preguntar O más bien, era obvio. Pero algo más estaba mal que Minato no podía entender. Pero tenía que ser algo grande para que Naruto se comportara de forma tan fuera de lo común.

"¿Hubo un incendio antes?"

 _¿Huh?_ _Oh!_

"Sí ... Kakashi dejó una olla en la cocina y me desperté completamente ardiendo. Pude apagarla". Minato se detuvo allí, decidiendo que definitivamente no era el momento de mencionar el jutsu e-rank dominado. "De todos modos, probablemente necesitemos una estufa nueva, pero por lo demás está bien. En su mayoría".

"Bueno, podría ser peor, ¿verdad?"

"Bien", asintió Minato con inquietud, tratando de medir el estado de ánimo de Naruto y no decir nada equivocado. "Pero de alguna manera no creo que te hayas escapado de tu casa tan temprano sin una buena razón. ¿Qué pasó?"

Naruto era reservado y definitivamente diferente de su yo habitual. Y sí, se dio cuenta de que todavía había dolor escondido en las sombras de este chico que se mordía las uñas, pero también había un tipo de conciencia embrujada.

"Solo pensé que la muerte de Tou-san sería lo peor que me hubiera pasado".

La voz de Naruto se rompió y Minato luchó por mantener una expresión semi confusa y cálida en su rostro. Él no sabía si lo logró o no.

"¡Y no lo es!"

La ira de Naruto era algo digno de contemplar en su pureza e intensidad. Situaciones como esta no tenían respuestas fáciles como las que se pueden encontrar en un manual de instrucciones. Y la mayoría de la gente nunca conoció las alegrías y tristezas que acompañaban a ser un jinchuuriki.

Pero Naruto lo hizo. Naruto tuvo que pasar por todo esto debido a una decisión que Minato había tomado.

"¿Te dijeron sobre esto, entonces?" Minato niveló un dedo en el abdomen de Naruto cuidadosamente.

"Jiji me dijo", murmuró Naruto, con la boca torcida en furia. "Me dijo que el Kyuubi nunca murió. Que está dentro de mí. Y-"

Los ojos de Naruto se clavaron en el estómago de Minato y el otro se estremeció cuando lo miró a la cara. Dolió, pero no tan mal como podría haberlo hecho si Naruto parecía acusador.

"Soy como tú", reconoció Minato con cuidado. "Parte de un bijuu está encerrado dentro de mí".

"¡Pero tú no eres un monstruo!" Dijo Naruto, sus ojos azules irradiaban angustia. "No eres malvado. ¡No lo eres! ¡Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre eres amable con todos! ¡Siempre! ¡Y defiendes a la gente! ¿Cómo puede alguien como tú ser un monstruo como-"

"¿Como tú?"

Naruto se calló y se veía como alguien que sufre bajo un genjutsu particularmente potente.

Minato negó con la cabeza. "No eres un monstruo, Naruto-kun".

Naruto permaneció en silencio en ese estado de traza.

"¿Habría muerto Fugaku-san por un monstruo?"

Ahora que tiene una reacción. Naruto retrocedió y sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido silencioso.

"¿Habría Mikoto-sama adoptado un monstruo?"

Naruto hizo un sonido como un animal moribundo atrapado en una trampa. Fue un llanto bajo y triste que Minato ansiaba aliviar, pero sabía que dar marcha atrás ahora no les haría ningún favor a ninguno de ellos.

"La gente es estúpida, Naruto", dijo Minato de una manera casi autocrítica. "A veces intentan tomar buenas decisiones, pero no pueden prever el resultado. Y a veces ..." Minato hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. "La gente está equivocada todo el tiempo, Naruto. Y es más fácil ser malo que ser amable. Es más fácil odiar a un jinchuuriki porque el bijuu ya no está allí".

"Supongo," murmuró Naruto, mirando tristemente poco convencido.

Es hora de cambiar tácticas, entonces.

"¿Me odias, Naruto-kun?"

"¡No!" La voz de Naruto era áspera con negación, las mejillas oscurecidas a un tono casi justo de rojo enojado.

"Me alegro", dijo Minato débilmente, "porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos". _Y te amo mucho._ "Odiaría perderte por personas estúpidas".

"Yo solo ... ¿cómo puedes soportarlo? Jiji dijo que siempre lo has sabido, pero no has tratado a nadie de manera diferente".

Lo _que no se dijo que no me trataste de manera diferente_ fue bastante obvio.

"Dos grandes razones".

Minato levantó un dedo.

"Primero, confío en que mis amigos y mi familia no son como todos los demás. Es decir ... realmente no crees que Sasuke, Itachi o tu Kaa-san te odien, ¿verdad?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Minato tomó eso como progreso y levantó otro dedo.

"Y en segundo lugar, mi bijuu tampoco me pidió esto".

"¿Huh?" Naruto se enderezó como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo.

"¿Has visto cómo las personas tienen jaulas para perros y gatos a veces?" Minato preguntó con cuidado.

"Uh, sí, supongo que sí", respondió Naruto al mismo tiempo que Pakkun olfateó en una manera totalmente apagada. "Práctica repugnante".

"Verás", explicó Minato, "tú y yo somos las jaulas. Puede que no tengamos barras o cerraduras, pero eso es lo que somos: prisiones. Nuestros bijuu están atrapados dentro de nosotros, les guste o no".

Minato levantó su camisa y canalizó un toque de chakra en su abdomen. Obligatoriamente, aparecieron líneas negras como la tinta hasta que su sello apareció en la piel blanca y lechosa. Naruto se había levantado del sofá y estaba hurgando su propio vientre desnudo con el ceño fruncido. Fue tranquilizador ver que el tormento se había transformado en curiosidad; Otro recordatorio de que, mentalmente, Naruto en realidad todavía era muy joven y su mente todavía no había sido completamente arruinada por malas experiencias.

"Pon algo de chakra en tus dedos como la forma en que te pegas a las paredes".

"¡Correcto!" Naruto se rió tímidamente y jadeó cuando su propio sello intrincado apareció en su vientre.

"Mira, esa es una prisión que impide que salga tu bijuu. Y cada vez que veo el sello, recuerdo que no soy el único atascado así. A veces me pregunto cómo se siente estar atrapado dentro sin poder comer, jugar o vivir como puedo ".

Ese tipo de pensamiento estaba más allá de las búsquedas egoístas de los niños, pero Naruto nunca había sido ordinario. Increíblemente, Minato podía decir que Naruto estaba reflexionando sobre el concepto en lugar de llegar instantáneamente a una conclusión.

"Eso es en realidad ... que es una mierda".

"¿Estás contento de que lo sepas?"

"Supongo que sí", dijo Naruto distraídamente. "No sé. Quizás".

"Tu chakra fue similar al mío. Es cómo te encontré ese día que nos conocimos".

"¿Qué?"

Minato asintió sabiamente. "No había estado con gente en mucho tiempo". A menos que uno cuente a Edo Tensei. "Te sentiste como yo, así que ... supongo que esperaba que también necesitaras a un amigo".

De repente, Minato encontró sus brazos llenos de un Naruto emocional y balbuceante. Él lo tomó con calma; ofreció un pañuelo, ignoró el lloriqueo, y se aferró a su vida.

Algún día, Naruto iba a preguntarse por qué lo hicieron jinchuuriki. Minato sabía que sería un día difícil, pero ojalá estuviera allí para ayudar a Naruto a superar sus sentimientos cuando llegara el momento. Y si cambió la opinión de Naruto sobre su _héroe_ , que así sea.

"Naruto-kun, ¿has desayunado? Es muy temprano, así que ... podríamos hacer algo".

"¿Eh?"

Otro cambio de humor. Bueno, eso ciertamente sería maravilloso para sus nervios.

"Shizune mantiene la despensa abastecida así que estoy seguro de que podríamos hacernos algo ... siempre y cuando no necesite una estufa para hacerlo".

El estómago de Naruto gruñó y el rubio se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras se volvía rojo cereza por la vergüenza.

 _Como tu Kaa-san._

"¡Vamos!" Naruto cargó hacia la cocina, se congeló, se giró para agarrar el brazo de Minato, y lo arrastró a la cocina. Minato solo se rió y se dejó llevar hacia la despensa.

"¡No nos olvides ahora!" Los ninken entraron a la habitación con la nariz en el aire con suerte.

"Por supuesto por supuesto."

"Naruto, saca lo que se vea bien y veremos lo que tenemos".

"¡Lo tienes!"

Minato miró al mostrador que desafiantemente era más alto que él. Sí, definitivamente desventaja de ser pequeño. Reteniendo todas sus quejas ya que no quería ser un pobre ejemplo para Naruto, Minato fue y agarró una silla de la sala para usarla como un taburete y se dispuso a agarrar uno de los cuchillos de cocina.

Justo cuando estaba inclinado sobre un repollo para cortarlo, Kurama llamó.

" **Puedo sentir la presencia de Choumei cada vez más fuerte.** **No esperaba que ese escarabajo de gran tamaño hiciera esto.** **Si él nos compromete, le mostraré lo que realmente significa aplastar un error.**

Minato tropezó y casi cortó un dedo.

' **Voy a lidiar con esto.** **Vas a preparar el desayuno.**

"Minato-chan, ¿estás bien?"

"Err ... sí", respondió Minato torpemente. "Solo estoy preocupado por todos".

"Yo también", dijo Naruto, "pero Kaa-san regresará a casa para el funeral más tarde hoy ... Entonces los arreglaremos a todos, ¿no?"

"Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo", asintió Minato sombríamente.

 _¿Pero quién me va a arreglar cuando realmente entiendes la verdad?_

Danzo evitó a la tartamuda recepcionista del hospital con su Root shinobi silenciosamente siguiéndolo. La mayoría de los shinobis -incluso el precioso ANBU de Hiruzen- dudarían antes de obstaculizar su proceso. El poder de Danzo fue ampliamente reconocido como apenas secundario al Hokage por lo que, cuando llegó al piso restringido, solo se ofreció una resistencia simbólica. Un pulcro gesto hizo que sus subordinados superiores calificaran detenidamente al ANBU y le permitieran proceder en paz.

Había tres puertas donde cada uno tenía su propio secreto de pueblo, pero Danzo los ignoró a todos y caminó hasta el final. Desactivó los sellos de seguridad en la pared falsa. Un momento después, el callejón sin salida brilló y desapareció, revelando una escalera que conducía debajo de la superficie de Konoha.

Esta escalera en particular era conocida por cinco personas en Konoha: Danzo era una de las cinco. En cuanto a quién tenía acceso a la sala en sí, ese era otro asunto completamente diferente.

Solo una puerta permanecía en la parte inferior de los escalones. Los sellos de seguridad inscritos por el propio Senju Tobirama permanecían en perfecto orden de funcionamiento. Danzo no sintió miedo cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta y se giró. Las barreras de sellado reconocieron el chakra de Hashirama, diluido como estaba, y le permitieron abrir la puerta como solo un Hokage debería poder hacerlo.

A Danzo no le gustaban las sorpresas. Era un hecho simple, uno que lo llevó a prepararse ampliamente para los resultados indeseables con un celo que perforó en cada uno de sus subordinados.

Por lo tanto, fue una sorpresa significativamente más desagradable descubrir la improvisada morgue ocupada por algo más que un cadáver.

De pie sobre la cabeza de Uchiha Fugaku estaba Hiruzen.

"Te he estado esperando, viejo amigo".

"¿Tienes?"

Tratar con Hiruzen se volvió cada vez más difícil a través de los años. Casi todas las propuestas de Danzo fueron dejadas de lado en favor de soluciones pacíficas que inevitablemente requerirían que su Roino shinobi tomara el relevo, es decir, realizara operaciones no autorizadas y encubiertas. Y ahora Danzo necesitaba gastar un esfuerzo precioso para pacificar a Hiruzen.

En lugar de responder, el Sandaime le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la pared. "Sabías que estaba ocupado con una reunión entre las cabezas de los clanes. Y sin duda lo has verificado antes de venir aquí".

Todo es cierto, para consternación de Danzo, no es que le permitiera a Hiruzen de todas las personas darse cuenta de eso.

"Un señuelo inteligente", dijo secamente Danzo, "pero las explicaciones son apenas necesarias. Estoy seguro de que sabes por qué estoy aquí".

"Sé por qué estás aquí", el Sandaime estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos que no era particularmente aterrador después de años de familiaridad. "Pero voy a ser honesto contigo, Danzo. Estoy mucho más interesado en cómo obtuviste la capacidad de acceder a esta habitación. Ni siquiera Jiraiya podría entrar aquí sin varios días de trabajo para desmantelar las barreras e incluso entonces, me pregunto "

 _¿Cuál es tu juego esta vez, Hiruzen?_ _Algo está mal por ti hoy._

"Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo, Hiruzen". Danzo eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado. Algo fue menos disminuido. Algo que picaba sus instintos. "Cuido las misiones que nunca deben ser conocidas por nuestra gente. Y _usted_ , Hiruzen, no hace preguntas".

Danzo observó al Hokage golpear la frente del cuerpo con un dedo.

"¿Fue todo esto por el Sharingan?" Hiruzen preguntó, la inflexión en su voz sonaba casi triste. Que patetico. Pensar que el viejo tonto simpatizaba con esa guarida de traidores.

Qué _decepcionante_ .

"Un cadáver no necesita dojutsu". No había necesidad de pretensiones entre los dos. Ya no. "Y los Uchiha habrían insistido en que los ojos fueran destruidos de todos modos. Podemos permitirles esa ilusión y aún mantener a otro Sharingan a nuestra disposición".

"Te refieres a _tu_ eliminación".

"Sí." La negación no sirvió para nada, pero el Sharingan serviría a la aldea mucho más allá de la muerte de su anfitrión original. Danzo se aseguraría de eso.

Hiruzen suspiró con tristeza, colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Fugaku y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Danzo casi retrocedió por el agudo escrutinio, la asombrosa cantidad de intención asesina. Esto fue fuera de lugar y bastante incómodo.

"Si me dices la verdad cuando te haga mis preguntas, te daré el Sharingan".

Danzo no hizo nada por reconocer el acuerdo, pero esperó sin embargo. Si algunas preguntas aplacaran al otro hombre, era tiempo bien empleado.

"¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste envenenar al chico Senju?"

"Hubo un error. Si se presentaba la oportunidad, los asesinos simplemente administraban el veneno. El informante proporcionó más veneno de lo necesario para llevar a cabo la tarea. Y a pesar de eso, fue un éxito".

"¿Me atrevo a preguntar?" Hiruzen estalló.

"¿Por qué hacer preguntas para las cuales ya sabes las respuestas?"

"Tu curiosidad casi nos hizo perder un tesoro nacional, Danzo".

"Y su negativa a divulgar información puede habernos costado un activo más valioso: un segundo jinchuuriki".

"No eres el Hokage, no importa lo mucho que desees de otra manera".

"Y sin embargo, soy el único de nosotros con la convicción de hacer lo que sea necesario".

"Dime cómo sabotear nuestra relación con Kumo es la decisión correcta. Nuestra relación con Suna ya es lo suficientemente frágil. Los aliados, incluso durante un breve período de tiempo, son útiles".

"Aliarse con Kumo no hará más que mostrar a las naciones que somos lo suficientemente débiles como para exigir un tratado con la aldea más traicionera de las Grandes Naciones. Ahora, la historia será cómo el shinobi de doble cruce de Kumogakure participó en sabotear el Y el final que se recuerda será que uno de los mejores de Konoha perdió su vida como consecuencia. Este resultado es el más aceptable, así como el más rescatable ".

"¿Cuándo se volvió tan barato para ti el valor de la vida?" Hiruzen sonó casi arrepentido y no hizo más que inundar el cuerpo de Danzo con disgusto.

Una pregunta interesante

"Es más bien lo contrario, Hiruzen", respondió finalmente Danzo.

Uno tras otro, una historia de luchas mortales cruzó por su mente. Un Kawarimi que lo arrastró a un lugar seguro mientras su Baku corneaba a su oponente. Una lucha para evitar el aluvión de senbon envenenado que los maestros titiriteros de Suna les lanzaron. Cortar la cabeza de un hombre justo antes del propio Danzo podría ser destruido. Y lo más destacado de todo, Danzo huyendo y dejando a uno de los hombres más poderosos que jamás haya vivido para enfrentar una muerte segura.

La vida fue injusta. Este mundo fue asesinado o muerto. Un genocidio para desbaratar una invasión. Matando a los propios camaradas. Las necesidades de muchos sobre las necesidades de unos pocos.

"El valor de una vida se valora por lo que puede proporcionar a otros. Tal valor no se mide tan fácilmente".

Hiruzen sacó una botella de sake del interior de su bata, desenroscó la tapa y tomó dos tragos largos. Danzo aceptó el empuje de la botella en su dirección, lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente y tomó un largo trago medido.

"Debería haber matado a Orochimaru cuando tuve la oportunidad". Hiruzen se movió junto a él. "La mayoría de mis equipos de ANBU han informado con avistamientos de varias semanas y pocas pistas. Dices que me he debilitado, y tal vez sea así".

Una debilidad afortunada en muchos sentidos, para él. Orochimaru puede ser de una mentalidad sádica, pero el hombre tenía sus usos.

"¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho o de lo que no hiciste, viejo amigo?"

"Sentimiento." La boca de Danzo se torció y apenas mantuvo su tono de voz. "Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Hiruzen. Lamento es para aquellos que han perdido su determinación".

"Estoy decepcionado, Danzo".

La voz de Hiruzen coincidía con la derrota derrotada en los hombros del hombre y la forma en que sus brazos descansaban lánguidamente a los costados.

"Un idealista hasta el final".

"Toma sus ojos y vete".

Con el permiso dado, Danzo pasó a Hiruzen, quitó el frasco con los reemplazos falsos arrancados de las cuencas de un convicto. Estos no fueron los primeros ojos que había tomado y no serían los últimos. La sensación blandita cuando quitó el primer Sharingan se esperaba y mientras procedía con facilidad, Danzo escuchó el chasquido de las túnicas-

 _Tal vez te haya subestimado después de todo._

El único ojo de Danzo se redondeó con horror. Sus dedos estaban en el sello final de la serpiente, pero su red de chakras estaba completamente alterada.

Danzo era un shinobi de rango S; con ese rango vino la habilidad de predecir los movimientos de un oponente ordinario y contrarrestarlos con facilidad incluso sin ninjutsu o genjutsu. Por supuesto, hubo excepciones a esto.

Sarutobi Hiruzen fue solo una excepción.

Danzo dio vuelta la mesa y se lanzó hacia atrás. Su chakra no respondía. Había algo mal, había-

El chillido de mil pájaros. Los pensamientos de pánico de Danzo fueron interrumpidos por un dolor ardiente en su pecho. Como todas las víctimas de este jutsu en particular, bajó la mirada y se sintió casi orgulloso del chakra del rayo zumbando alrededor de una mano visiblemente ensangrentada.

"Hatake Kakashi ..." gimió Danzo, su visión se volvió borrosa mientras levantaba la cara para encontrarse con la expresión en blanco de Hiruzen.

"He cometido muchos errores de los que me arrepentí, pero nada más que permitir que Orochimaru escape. Y ahora esto", dijo Hiruzen sin ninguna debilidad previa. "¿Qué tipo de Hokage sería, si no protegía a mi gente de _ti?_ Crees que soy débil, Danzo, pero la verdad es que cumpliste tu propósito. Ahora que has deslizado tu correa, no tener más uso para ti ".

Hiruzen tuvo que estar faroleando. O tal vez este era uno de los genjutsu más terroríficos de Koharu: la mujer ciertamente tenía la mala racha.

Pero la voz que le susurraba al oído era una prueba contundente de lo contrario.

"No jodas con mi familia".

Danzo tragó saliva y casi desesperadamente buscó a Hiruzen, encontrando a un extraño con ojos antipáticos que todo estaba mal. Oh, muy mal.

 _Pensé que era la oscuridad y tú eras la luz, Hiruzen._ _Cómo podría-_

Irónicamente, cuando Danzo había volteado la mesa, el cuerpo de Fugaku había caído al suelo. Al morir, Danzo yacía sin vida junto al patriarca Uchiha. A Hiruzen le parecía extrañamente apropiado que su víctima se riera por última vez.

Sin decir una palabra, Hiruzen apartó la vista de Fugaku del suelo y la dejó caer en una bandeja cercana para que Shizune la reemplazara antes del funeral.

Kakashi se limpió la mano con la tela. Jiraiya se extendió y arrojó el trapo ensangrentado sobre el cuerpo quieto de Danzo.

 _Solo desearía disculparme, viejo amigo._ _Pero aquí, finalmente, llega el final de nuestra amistad._ _Usted y yo hemos tenido que asumir muchos roles a lo largo de los años, pero su trabajo ya está hecho._ _Cualquier vida que venga después, espero que finalmente encuentres algo de paz._

"¡No puedo creer que el sello de mujer funcionó!" Jiraiya parecía realmente estupefacta.

"Fue genial, de verdad", murmuró Kakashi. "La mujer Ishida estableció el sello para activar después de que se manipularon los ojos. Lo que no puedo entender es cómo Danzo no sintió la transferencia del sello".

"Por lo que puedo decir, este sello requiere una base orgánica, por lo tanto, el ojo era un medio perfecto", explicó Jiraiya con asombro aferrado a sus palabras. "Supongo que el sistema de entrega limitado y el hecho de que un enemigo tenga que recoger voluntariamente un objeto cuestionable es por qué el sello nunca vio mucha acción en el campo. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabías, Sensei?"

"Mito-sama describió muchas de sus técnicas, pero compartió muy poco con la gente más estudiosa de Konoha. Haberlo habría sido una traición a las prácticas de su clan. Pero cuando vi el diseño de compulsión en Ebisu, reconocí la diferencia Estilo de sellado Uzumaki. Esa mujer Ishida puede que no lo sepa, pero ella puede ser mejor con los sellos que tú, Jiraiya ".

"Maté a Danzo", comentó débilmente Kakashi.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Preguntó Jiraiya con aire de suficiencia.

"Bueno, tengo hambre".

"Realmente tienes que trabajar en esa imaginación, chico".

"¿Deberíamos ayudar a supervisar la reubicación de los operativos de Danzo?" Kakashi le preguntó.

"No. Shibi y Uchiha Daisuke están dirigiendo la transferencia a un centro de detención con un respaldo limitado del escuadrón de Bear. Mientras le he pedido a Shikaku que coordine, quiero que la fuerza policial conjunta sea responsable de este esfuerzo. Si delegamos esa responsabilidad , será una demostración masiva de confianza que, con suerte, impulsará la moral de Uchiha durante este momento difícil ".

"¿Y el cuerpo de Danzo?"

"Sellarlo."

Sin decir una palabra, Jiraiya se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, atravesó una serie de signos rápidos y colocó un rollo sellador preparado sobre él. Hubo un brillo en el papel y un estallido crepitante. Jiraiya se puso de pie después de que el cuerpo desapareció y cuidadosamente evitó el charco de sangre mientras se volvía hacia la puerta.

"Lo tengo. ¿Nos vamos?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza una vez, Hiruzen se volvió hacia la escalera y comenzó el largo ascenso.

"Estoy casi decepcionado de que Danzo no se haya dado cuenta de que perder el ojo habría cancelado el sellado. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes".

"Creo que estaba demasiado sorprendido de que lo hayas atacado". La voz de Jiraiya estaba coloreada con incredulidad y un atisbo de acusación. "Para ser perfectamente franco, no esperaba que lo hicieras. Incluso después de que me pidieras que le ofreciera un trato de clemencia a esa mujer a cambio de su total cooperación, esperaba que cambiaras de opinión. A pesar de todos sus defectos, Danzo era tu _amigo_ ".

"No interrumpir", interrumpió Kakashi con tristeza, "pero yo fui quien mató".

"Sin ánimo de ofender, chico, pero si Sensei no hubiera ideado ese plan, Danzo habría sido un desastre derribarlo. El tipo no era fácil, solo creía conocer a Sensei y estaba equivocado".

Un amigo que se había desviado del camino hace mucho tiempo. Y Danzo había tenido razón todo el tiempo: Hiruzen se había vuelto demasiado complaciente. Si quería dejar más que una pila de escombros para su sucesor elegido, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Salieron de la escalera, notando que el área estaba ausente de Root y operativos regulares de ANBU. Algunos de los interrogatorios de disparos del personal médico se ven en su camino, ya que era imposible que alguien se perdiera la túnica del Hokage, pero nadie se acercó al trío ni los detuvo.

"Kakashi, toma a Shizune y llévala de vuelta allí. El cuerpo de Fugaku necesita ser reparado de inmediato".

Una suave brisa después y Jiraiya estaba parado con él solo afuera del hospital.

"Jiraiya, eres tan débil como yo en lo que respecta a Orochimaru. Si somos honestos con nosotros mismos, ambos hemos mantenido una esperanza fragmentada de que él regrese a casa".

"Algo se rompió en él hace mucho tiempo, Sensei. Y he terminado aferrándome a la falsa esperanza. Sé que Orochimaru no volverá y sé que algún día habrá un ajuste de cuentas. Estoy listo para eso".

"¿Eres tú?" Hiruzen resopló, permitiendo que su incredulidad se filtrara en cada sílaba. La puerta se había cerrado hace mucho tiempo para los traidores: ya era hora de que actuara así. "Orochimaru _nunca_ regresará. La única razón por la que podría regresar sería para vengarse de la aldea. O a mí. Aparte de eso, la única forma en que Orochimaru regresará aquí es con su cuerpo sellado en un rollo Y si los dos somos honestos, Jiraiya, sé que careces de la determinación de ver esa lucha hasta el final. Si Orochimaru optó por escabullirse, lo dejarías y estarías contento por ello.

Hiruzen permitió que la mano de Jiraiya aterrizara sobre su brazo y lo detuviera en seco. Había una mirada salvaje y asustada en el rostro de Jiraiya que se borró por lo menos una década de había visto la mirada más veces de las que podía contar, por lo que permitió el agarre de Jiraiya y sintió que el otro hombre temblaba de ira provocada por la adrenalina.

"¡Es una gran acusación!" Ah, estaba el enojado gruñido que Hiruzen había estado anticipando desde el desastroso festival.

"Porque no importa cuánto ame a Orochimaru, eso no cambia lo que le hizo a Konoha o a nuestra gente. Y ahora sé que debo hacer lo que sea necesario para rectificar mis acciones. ¿De _verdad lo_ entiendes?"

No había nada que ganar de este tipo de debate. Quitándose el agarre que aflojaba en su brazo, Hiruzen reprimió el impulso de frotar el área sensible y en cambio continuó su ritmo tranquilo fuera del hospital. Por supuesto, Jiraiya no perdió el tiempo para ponerse al día, mostrando lo serio que era ya que el otro hombre no se detuvo a comerse con los ojos algunos de los mejores especímenes de enfermería al salir del edificio.

"No creas que esto se acabó, viejo. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar".

Oh, Dios mío. No es nada amenazante con un grupo de temas tan ridículamente sobredimensionado. Tsunade. La charla que Hiruzen tuvo con Naruto. Y, por supuesto, ese _otro_ asunto que Hiruzen había decidido sin el consentimiento de Jiraiya. Pero más que probable, el principal tema de preocupación sería el enfoque proactivo de Konoha para encontrar a Orochimaru. Esto prometía ser otra noche de insomnio.

Pero esta era Konoha, la aldea que nunca parecía tomarse un descanso cuando se trataba de incidentes anormales.

"No tenemos tiempo". El Sandaime se detuvo deliberadamente, no queriendo ser abordado por ninguno de los civiles en este momento. "Tú y yo tenemos una reunión con Uchiha Itachi y su primo Shisui. Si todo va bien, esta reunión debería ser breve".

"¿Pero?" Jiraiya gimió.

"Dos cosas, Jiraiya". Hiruzen mantuvo una cara seria, sin ni siquiera una pizca de flexibilidad en el lenguaje corporal o el tono. "Primero, necesito que retome los deberes de su espía antes de lo esperado ahora que la red de información de Danzo ya no estará accesible".

"Algo me dice que realmente no me va a gustar esta segunda parte".

"No puedes rechazar esta tarea, Jiraiya. No espero que seas feliz con ella, espero que cumplas y cumplas con tu deber lo mejor que puedas".

"Solo escúpelo. El suspenso me está matando, Sensei".

Hubo una gran cantidad de placer al ver el color alejarse de la cara de Jiraiya.

"Muy bien, lo que quiero es esto ..."

"Bien, ¡espera un momento!" Shisui le dio un codazo a su primo de cara dura en un esfuerzo inútil por obtener algo de apoyo. "¿Me estás convirtiendo en el aprendiz de Jiraiya-sama? ¿Es esto una especie de broma?"

Una rápida mirada a su izquierda confirmó que el hombre de pelo blanco estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas extendidas y raspando algunas notas en un pergamino.

"Fue idea mía, en realidad", murmuró Nara Shikaku desde el lado donde estaba parado con los brazos cruzados. "Ha estado luchando por ANBU por algún tiempo, pero ese interés ha aumentado considerablemente desde que fue observado durante su batalla con un combatiente de alto rango".

"No es que no me honren ..." Shisui parpadeó al Sannin, quien tenía su nariz enterrada en un fajo de papeles, y se mordió el labio incómodo. "Porque Jiraiya-sama es ... increíble y todo. Pero hubiera estado bien con una inducción de ANBU".

"Shisui-kun, tranquilízate y permíteme explicarte". El Sandaime hizo un gesto hacia una silla libre. "Por favor."

"Por supuesto." Él asintió con cuidado, resolviendo contener su temperamento y proyectar alguna formalidad Uchiha. "Mis disculpas por mi arrebato, Hokage-sama".

Shisui arrastró a Itachi en el asiento junto a él y trató de no sudar bajo la atención combinada del Hokage, el Comandante Jounin y el Sapo Sapo no exactamente atento.

"Itachi"

Su primo se enderezó.

"Efectivo de inmediato, eres ascendido a chunin. Cuando Maito Gai no está en misiones, oficialmente te ordeno que continúes el entrenamiento de taijutsu bajo su supervisión. Además, te tomaré como aprendiz oficial y comenzaré a entrenarte en todas las áreas con la excepción de taijutsu ".

Una vez más, todo el mundo de Shisui fue expulsado del agua y supo, y no le importó, que estaba mirando boquiabierto y completamente conmocionado con su primo.

Aprendiz de Hokage Los aprendizajes al actual Kage no eran lo correcto. Tener ese tipo de oferta extendida vino con muchas implicaciones e hizo la declaración a otros clanes.

"Después de cuatro años, tus pasantías deberían estar cerca de completarse y ambos serán iniciados en ANBU", dijo Shikaku inexpresivamente.

Shisui volvió a tocar a Itachi, tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que su primo estaba pensando, pero el otro chico era distante e ilegible.

"Shisui-kun", dijo el Sandaime sin inflexión en su voz, "nuestra red de información estaría completamente paralizada si algo le sucediera a Jiraiya. Te estoy asignando como su aprendiz con un doble propósito".

Hubo una corriente subterránea de tensión entre el Sandaime y el Sabio Sapo. Este último había renunciado a su trabajo y se encontró con su mirada inquisitiva con una mirada sólida templada por años de experiencia en el campo. Shisui sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, pero se encontró con la mirada del otro hombre con una dura mirada propia, negándose a retroceder.

"Primero..."

La cabeza de Shisui se dirigió hacia el Sandaime.

"Aprenderás todo lo que Jiraiya puede enseñarte sobre el espionaje, la infiltración y la adaptación de tus considerables talentos a la creación y el mantenimiento de un anillo de espías".

"¿Quieres que sea un espía?" Preguntó Shisui, rascándose la cabeza lentamente.

"Esa sería mi intención principal, pero tengo otro propósito aquí". El Sandaime se había vuelto completamente hacia Itachi y estaba mirando a su primo con indulgencia. "Itachi"

"Tienes la intención de convertirme en el Godaime Hokage".

"Ciertamente eres mi principal candidato". El Sandaime lo miró como un halcón mirando a un conejo. "Pero el futuro nunca es una certeza. Jiraiya se asegurará de que Shisui esté bien preparado para asumir el papel de jefe de espías, pero en el caso de que Itachi no esté preparado para asumir ese papel ..."

Oh, de ninguna manera. ¡De ninguna manera! Eso fue ... definitivamente no era lo que él había pensado.

"¡Mierda! ¡Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma!"

Los ojos de toda la habitación cayeron sobre él. Shikaku sonrió. Jiraiya miró con sorna. Itachi fingió que no le importaba-Itachi-habla por el tratamiento silencioso entrante. Y el Sandaime se rió.

"No es una broma." Jiraiya estiró sus enormes brazos y varias articulaciones estallaron. "Ahora eso se siente mucho mejor".

"No estoy seguro de tener lo que se necesita para ser Hokage", dijo Shisui, mirando impotente hacia donde Itachi era estoico y demasiado acepto esta situación. "Quiero decir, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero ... soy solo yo".

"Al menos este es honesto". El Comandante Jounin fijó esa intensa mirada en Itachi. "Este es un poco demasiado tranquilo, todavía".

"Ambos son jóvenes talentosos cuyos destinos están profundamente entrelazados con el futuro de Konoha. Shisui, usted y Jiraiya se irán en tres días".

"Eso no es mucho tiempo". Itachi habló con indiferencia.

"Estaré listo, Hokage-sama". Shisui se movió, tenso.

"Bueno." El Sandaime parecía listo para alejarse, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. "¿Cómo está tu familia, Itachi-kun?"

"Como se esperaba."

Itachi respondió con un vacío que solo rompió algo dentro de Shisui.

Itachi estaba procesando esto demasiado calmadamente y enterrando sus sentimientos como siempre. Tal vez Fugaku no era un idiota al final, pero todo lo que Shisui podía ver ahora era Itachi poniéndose una máscara otra vez.

Kumo era un nido de bastardos y Fugaku había hecho lo _honorable_ , ¿pero a qué precio? ¿Qué jodido precio?

"Todos son un desastre", siseó Shisui.

Itachi se enderezó, la sorpresa coloreando sus mejillas rojas.

"¡Shisui!" Itachi espetó con advertencia.

Shisui se burló y negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió con los labios hacia atrás de una manera que salvajemente descubrió sus dientes.

"Mikoto-sama está enterrando a su marido cuando todavía debería estar en el hospital. Cada vez que la visito, se ve como un zombi. Apenas nota cuando hay alguien allí, incluso los niños. Y Sasuke no está durmiendo, apenas comiendo, y se niega a hablar con nadie ".

Itachi agarró su muñeca suplicante.

Shisui se encogió de hombros. "Y Naruto estaba lloroso, pero desde su charla contigo ayer" Shisui no podía sentirse feliz cuando los labios de la Sandaime se endurecieron. "Un niño así no tiene nada que hacer".

Fugaku estaba muerto, su familia se derrumbaba, y estaban siendo arrojados con gloria. ¿Realmente lo merecían o también era una ilusión?

"Definitivamente no estás siendo consentido, niño". Jiraiya misteriosamente apareció junto a él y le apretó el hombro lo suficiente para que doliera.

Oh mierda. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Maldita sea, lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Está bien, Shisui-kun", dijo el Sandaime sin humor. "Sí pregunté cómo estabas".

Jiraiya lo acarició suavemente. "Es agradable ver que no tienes un palo en el culo como hacen muchos Uchiha. Te veré en unos días, niño".

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño genin resopló y resopló mientras extendía un mensaje sostenido en su mano. Shikaku lo arrebató, desenrolló el contenido y murmuró algo acerca de "un final a la vista del desastre del papeleo".

"Hokage-sama, querrás ver este despacho del equipo de Genma".

"Darlo aquí".

Shisui se quedó allí escuchando el tic-tac del reloj y esperando que caiga la otra sandalia.

"Itachi, Shisui?"

"Hokage-sama?" "¿Señor?"

"Puedes irte ahora."

"Oh", murmuró Shisui débilmente. "Derecha."

En el camino a casa, Shisui finalmente logró juntar algunas palabras que tenían algún sentido.

"¿Qué exactamente acaba de pasar?"

Itachi silenciosamente y sucintamente declaró lo obvio: "Nuestras vidas se jodieron".

Shisui golpeó una mosca que le acosaba la mejilla y tarareó ligeramente.

"Entonces ... ¿desde cuándo lo juras?"

"Shisui"

"¿Sí?"

"Cállate."

Su día se volvió cada vez más extraño. ¿Cómo fue esta su vida?

Volver a Konoha con un jinchuuriki extranjero a remolque estaba sacudiendo sus nervios. Tal vez fue lo mejor que la niña durmió la mayor parte del viaje y solo se levantó cuando estaban a dos horas del pueblo. Genma se había ofrecido voluntario para llevar al niño de siete años, que era demasiado ligero para su gusto. Cuando finalmente se despertó, él inmediatamente había empujado un paquete de racionamiento en sus manos.

El voraz niño no se opuso al sabor y escuchó en silencio a Genma charlar. Ella había sido reacia a responder sus preguntas al principio, pero después de una hora, Fū -como lo supo- había admitido haber huido de Taki para encontrar una vida mejor.

Genma sentía que esa era una versión incompleta de la verdad, pero no había solicitado información. No solo iba a destruir la relación tentativa que construyó con la chica, sino que también tenía una muy buena idea de lo que podría hacer huir a un jinchuuriki.

Después de eso, Fū comenzó a relajarse y ofrecer más que respuestas monosilábicas. Habló vacilante de las historias que había leído y confesó que traía sus libros favoritos en su bolso. Por supuesto, todo el equipo de ANBU había rebuscado en su bolso y se había horrorizado por la falta de contenido. Nada incriminatorio y todas las pruebas que apoyan la historia desbocada, aunque una fugitiva mal equipada sin comida extra.

Genma supo de inmediato cuando comenzó a familiarizarse con la cadencia de la voz de la niña que estaba jodidamente jodido. Genma tuvo un tiempo terrible soltándose una vez que se unió a alguien y ya había corrido una docena de escenarios en su cabeza para convencer al Hokage de que le permitiera quedarse con ella.

Se inclinó hacia la discusión de que Taki no estaba preparado para desafiar un muñón y que cualquier confrontación armada terminaría favoreciendo a Konoha, lo cual era más o menos cierto a pesar de las varias docenas de razones por las cuales era un plan horrible. Otra parte de él pensó que apelar a Danzo era claramente el camino a seguir, excepto que el coño malvado era aún más retorcido que Orochimaru.

Lo que lo trajo de vuelta al punto de partida, sin opciones particularmente favorables disponibles para él.

Excepto que Konoha había estado nerviosa con algo parecido al desastre. Habían ingresado desde una de las muchas entradas secretas, no queriendo crear rumores acerca de que un equipo de ANBU de Konoha volviera con el jinchuuriki de otra aldea, y se dirigieran hacia la torre Hokage por encima de los tejados.

Genma intercambió miradas con sus camaradas, que tenían sus labios apretados en finas líneas. Debajo de ellos, la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Konoha estaban vestidos de negro. Un pequeño chakra en sus oídos retomó las conversaciones a continuación, que eran en gran parte anti-Kumo en la naturaleza, con "perros de Kumo" siendo algunos de los más selectos fraseos.

La Torre del Hokage había estado extrañamente vacía de personal, pero la secretaria de Sandaime los había conducido a la oficina donde Jiraiya de los Sannin, Nara Shikaku y el propio Hokage estaban discutiendo.

A diferencia de todos sus imaginarios escenarios sin salida, el Hokage en realidad puso los ojos en blanco después de echar un vistazo a Fū antes de exigir un resumen de su misión. Genma le había devuelto la mirada desafiante cuando el Sandaime miró entre él y la niña jugando al mono en su espalda con un brillo calculador en sus ojos que no hizo nada para tranquilizarlo.

Después de que Raidou terminó de hablar, el Sandaime felicitó a todo el equipo por un trabajo bien hecho -la impresión subyacente que sugería que el anciano se refería a la presencia de Fū- y le preguntó a Fū si quería quedarse en Konoha. Después de que la chica en su espalda se atragantó con un "¡Sí!" el viejo simplemente asintió, sacó un pergamino del cajón y lo tiró.

Genma lo había atrapado y sintió que su mandíbula se abría y se cerraba cuando el Hokage lo felicitó por adoptar un niño. El anciano continuó diciendo que esperaba verlos en su oficina para una reunión a primera hora de mañana, para el papeleo así como para una _discusión_ más detallada.

Traducción: verificación de sellos, interrogación, y Kami sabía qué más.

Muchos aspectos del mundo shinobi eran injustos, por lo que Genma estaba algo abrumada por la emoción cuando se le entregó una nómina por cinco veces la cantidad que debería haber sido otorgada junto con una mirada puntiaguda en dirección a Fū.

Con una sugerencia puntual a todos ellos para buscar a sus colegas para obtener información sobre el incidente, todos se fueron.

 _Santa mierda_ _El Sandaime solo me dio un jinchuuriki._ _Oh, fóllame._ _Esto está muy por encima de mi grado de pago._ _¡Santo infierno!_ _Esa enredadera Danzo va a estar sobre mi culo._ _¡A la mierda mi vida!_

Genma sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su equipo, mostrando lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora para la chica que curvó nerviosamente sus dedos en la manga de su camisa.

En lugar de abordar el comportamiento nervioso, Genma cantó victoriosamente mientras empujaba la puerta de su apartamento, increíblemente polvoriento pero ordenado, y rápidamente llevaba a la pequeña a su casa.

"¡Asi que!" Genma aplaudió, olió su olor menos que estelar e hizo una leve mueca. "Sé que es algo así, bueno ... Probablemente podría usar un poco de color por aquí, ¿verdad?"

Genma abrió la cremallera de su chaleco antibalas y lo colocó sobre una percha junto a la puerta.

"Tengo hambre, así que apuesto a que tú también, ¿verdad, pequeño?"

"Podría comer", dijo Fū en voz baja.

Genma vio a la chica salir de las sandalias, que definitivamente tenía otro color original, sus suelas casi completamente gastadas. Siguiendo su instinto, Genma se acercó y se los quitó de las manos, se dio la vuelta y los tiró a la basura a pocos pasos de distancia.

"Te compraré un par nuevo junto con ropa nueva después de que nos limpiemos. Y luego tendremos que comer fuera ya que ... bueno, todo lo que todavía tengo en la casa definitivamente no es seguro a menos que quieras gastarlo. el próximo año en el baño ".

Genma había pasado su gran parte de su tiempo ayudando a jóvenes en los últimos años y sus propios padres lo habían abandonado a un orfanato por razones que no quería recordar. El punto era que nunca olvidó cómo se sintió tener el mundo de espaldas a ti.

Fu tenía esa mirada. Esa expresión que claramente gritaba que no estaba soportando muy bien y quería confiar tan desesperadamente, pero había olvidado cómo.

La mayoría de las personas habría empeñado a un niño con problemas emocionales a la persona más cercana.

Shiranui Genma definitivamente no era la mayoría de la gente.

"¿Qué tal si te muestro por aquí?"

"¿Por supuesto?"

"¡Genial, te daré el recorrido rápido, entonces!"

Genma invadió el espacio de Fū y levantó su cuerpo demasiado flaco sin problemas. La niña se agitó un poco y se tensó mientras mordía su labio inferior.

"¡Ahora, nada de eso! Es posible que tengas un insecto dominado en el vientre, pero todavía eres un niño, así que te voy a tratar como uno. ¿Lo entendiste?" Genma guiñó amablemente, complacida cuando el pequeño y adorable chorro se puso más rojo que una cereza. "No hay mucho que ver, pero ... echemos un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Sí por favor!" Fū respondió con mayor seguridad, su cabeza girando.

"Esta es nuestra cocina aquí. Una vez que la almaceno con comestibles, puedes ayudar a ti mismo a hacer lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tomando como una señal positiva cuando ella solo movió la cabeza y continuó mirando alrededor, Genma la llevó a través del departamento. De todos modos, fue una gira lo suficientemente rápida, con solo su habitación que tenía algunos adornos y un libro de naranjas distinto que pateó debajo de su cama apresuradamente cuando Fū lo señaló. La sala de estar tenía un televisor y una pequeña estantería que Fū miró lo suficiente como para que Genma añadiera otra parada a su creciente lista de lugares para visitar. La habitación libre era un futón con ropa de cama que no se había lavado desde la última vez que Raidou se quedó después de beber. Eso había sido hace meses; la habitación en sí no era lugar para un niño.

"También te daremos ropa de cama nueva. Tal vez algunas cortinas y algunas otras cosas para decorar este lugar para ti".

"No tienes que hacer eso". Fu habló de prisa. "Esto está perfectamente bien".

Sin sorprenderse por el arrebato, Genma sacudió el extremo de la nariz de la niña, haciendo que ella soltara un montón de protestas y se quedara boquiabierta como un fauno asustado.

"Este lugar es un mierda, mocoso", declaró Genma con naturalidad, más bien disfrutando de lo incrédulo que era la mirada dirigida hacia él. "Estás viviendo conmigo ahora, así que si digo que obtienes cosas nuevas, obtienes cosas nuevas. ¿Entendido?"

"Lo tengo." Fū todavía parecía que ella estaba lista para que él le arrancara la alfombra, no es que Genma realmente pudiera culpar al pobre niño. Jinchuuriki lo tenía difícil y Fū parecía que había soportado más que su parte de decepción. No por última vez, Genma se sintió aliviada de que al menos Naruto finalmente había encontrado una familia en el Clan Uchiha.

"Bien, apuesto a que te gustaría limpiarte, ¿verdad, Fū-chan?"

"Sí por favor."

Genma la dejó frente al baño, donde permaneció insegura.

"Espera, voy a ver lo que tengo para que te cambies".

Genma no era optimista. Porque, realmente, ¿qué tenía un shinobi de veintiún años para los niños? Mordiéndose el labio, Genma vaciló dentro de su habitación, pero finalmente alcanzó un pergamino que Gai le había regalado años atrás por "En caso de una emergencia juvenil".

Genma no estaba exactamente seguro de que esto calificara, pero a menos que quisiera dejar solo a Fū o llevar a una niña desnuda de siete años al público, sus opciones eran limitadas.

Golpeando con su puño el pergamino, brilló brevemente antes de que una pequeña tortuga del tamaño de un mensajero parpadeara hacia él.

"Por favor, pídele a Gai que traiga ropa para una niña de siete años a la casa de Genma". ¡La tortuga definitivamente le estaba mirando mal! "¿Por favor?"

Se desvaneció con un puf, con suerte para entregar el mensaje.

Fū se había movido de la entrada del baño a la sala de estar, con la nariz pegada a una vieja novela de aventuras románticas que Aoba le había regalado unos años atrás como una broma. El libro no parecía una broma esa noche, con su portada reverentemente acariciada como si fuera un tomo de kinjutsu.

"Si es tan interesante, puedes quedártelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

La niña saltó un pie en el aire y agarró el libro contra su pecho.

"¿Listo para la ducha?"

"Sí, pero…?" Fū estaba frunciendo el ceño con una mirada intensa.

"¿Pero?"

Él se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de la vista de la niña. Otro truco que Genma eligió fue distinguir a Kotetsu e Izumo: los niños respondían mejor a alguien de su propio nivel.

"Simplemente no entiendo por qué estás siendo amable conmigo". Los ojos naranja lo miraron ferozmente. "Una vez que la gente descubre a Choumei, sus ojos cambian. Nadie me quiere cerca y yo solo ... ¿cómo sé que esto es real?"

 _Ah, ¿ya me estás poniendo a prueba?_ _Supongo que no estoy sorprendido._ _Realmente no._

 _Choumei, sin embargo?_ _Tendré que hablar con usted sobre eso otro día, si me lo permiten._

La voz de Fū se rompió y Genma se contuvo de susurrar palabras de consuelo que resonarían como menos que verdad. Las garantías no eran más que mentiras bellamente empaquetadas para aquellos cuya confianza se había roto. Genma sabía lo que sentía, así que se contuvo y respondió tan claramente como pudo.

"No puedes saber".

"¿Pero cómo lo hago-"

"¿Cómo sabes qué hacer?" Genma terminó la pregunta. Tomó las manos de Fu entre las suyas y se frotó la parte posterior de los nudillos con los pulgares. "Es difícil porque la respuesta es algo que te has enseñado a ti mismo nunca a hacer. Debes decidir si quieres arriesgarte a que algo bueno finalmente va a suceder. No puedo tomar esa decisión por ti, pero puedo le digo que he estado en sus sandalias, niña. No es fácil arriesgarse con la gente después de que te quemen un par de veces ".

Nadie habló por un momento. Genma sabía que no debía levantarse. Alejarse incluso por una razón inocua podría sabotear cualquier cosa que haya ganado con Fū en virtud de su honestidad.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de quietud que sus músculos protestaban, su paciencia fue recompensada.

"Creo que me gustaría ser valiente como tú, Genma-san".

Genma no hizo ningún comentario sobre cuán húmedos estaban los ojos del niño, y podría haber vuelto la cabeza cuando escuchó un resoplido, pero tiró a la niña por debajo del mentón y se levantó para estirarse.

"Eh, nada de esa basura formal. Somos familia ahora, ¿verdad?"

"¿Familia? ¿Nosotros?"

"Eso es lo que significa la adopción. Creo que soy demasiado joven para ser un Tou-san, pero lo haría bien como Nii-san o algo así".

Antes de darse cuenta, Genma tenía una herida de pulpo de pelo verde a su alrededor. Riendo de buen humor, él alborotó su pelo y tiró de Fū en un breve abrazo antes de empujarla hacia el baño.

"Nii-san dice ir a lavarse. Porque creo que ambos lo necesitamos".

"Tu cabello necesita ser lavado", Fū estuvo de acuerdo con demasiada facilidad.

Si ella creía que olía mal, ¡él solo tendría que darle un sabor más fuerte! Genma le arrancó el pañuelo y se lo arrojó, haciendo que la niña gritara y corriera al baño.

"¡En la ducha! ¡No soy el único que huele bien!"

"¡Hai, Nii-chan!"

"¡Bah!"

Genma pasó sus dedos por los grasientos mechones de su pelo e hizo una mueca. Sí, ciertamente podría usar un buen fregado también.

Le llevó cinco minutos limpiarse. Honestamente, anhelaba empaparse y dejar que el agua caliente golpeara la tensión en sus hombros, pero no quería que Fū quedara desatendido. No era que no confiara en la chica, pero aún se conocían y parecía un riesgo demasiado grande para dejarla a su suerte. O, Kami no lo permita, obligarla a contender con Gai por su cuenta.

Acababa de vestirse con su uniforme de repuesto cuando un golpe en la puerta atrajo su atención. Así que esa pequeña invocación descarada no le había fallado; la única persona que podía hacer temblar la casa como un jutsu doton era Gai.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la ducha en el pasillo siguió corriendo. Mientras lo abría, Genma se preparó para un abrazo exuberante-

Solo para encontrar a un Gai mucho más suave, mucho más llorón -que _no_ estaba _vestido de verde-_ envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor.

"¡Genma, es un alivio que hayas vuelto!" Gai le gritó al oído con mucho menos entusiasmo de lo normal, pero de alguna manera era peor ya que Genma solo sabía que había mocos y lágrimas volviendo a mojar su ropa fresca. "¡Nuestro amado camarada Ebisu está bajo custodia!"

Espere. ¿Qué?

"Si bien se espera que sea liberado pronto, se siente increíblemente abatido después de haber sido engañado sin malicia por la amante de Kiri".

¿Selladora de Kiri? ¿En custodia? Espera solo un maldito minuto ...

"¡Gai, espera!" Genma agarró al hombre que lloraba por los hombros y lo sacudió. "¿Qué sucedió? Sé que Ebisu es un tipo diferente de hombre, pero él no es del tipo de personas que se van a la cárcel. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Genma escuchó pacientemente cómo Gai -de una manera muy juvenil y apasionada- explicaba cómo la aldea había sido infiltrada, cómo Ebisu de alguna manera había sido forzado por un sello de control mental, y cómo Gai lo había detenido con la ayuda de su eterno rival. Genma ya había estado inquieto escuchando la historia, pero se encontró a sí mismo forcejeando cuando Gai comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte sobre cómo Uchiha puta Fugaku se sacrificó a sí mismo por la aldea.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Genma habría llamado tonterías, pero esta era Gai. Gai, que fue honesto hasta el extremo y preferiría apuñalarse en la cara que mentir.

"Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo." Genma se frotó la cabeza. "Ebisu está con interrogatorio porque estaba bajo control mental, un shinobi de Kumo fue asesinado, y Uchiha Fugaku se ofreció para evitar una guerra".

"¡Sí!" Gai sollozó dramáticamente.

Konoha realmente no necesitaba una guerra en este momento. No era exactamente un conocimiento común, pero Konoha había perdido una porción significativa de su rango jounin en la división superior cuando golpeó el Kyuubi. Solo habían pasado cuatro años, por lo que un conflicto armado podría no haber terminado a su favor.

"No puedo creer que digo esto, pero todos le debemos uno".

"Sí." Gai se puso serio, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. "Todavía no he podido ver a Itachi porque he estado tratando de apoyar a Ebisu, pero estoy seguro de que su espíritu juvenil debe ser superado".

Ah, demonios, Genma había olvidado que Gai había brillado recientemente con el heredero Uchiha.

La peor parte de esto fue que Genma sabía que Gai esperaba que Genma pudiera visitar a Ebisu para darle la oportunidad de encontrar a Itachi.

La ducha se apagó y le recordó a Genma exactamente por qué no podía pasar el rato en las entrañas de T & I.

"¿Genma?"

"Oye, Gai, ¿tu tortuga transmitió mi mensaje, por casualidad?"

"¡Oh, de hecho lo hizo!" Gai sacó una bolsa de la nada y se la dio a Genma. "¡Aunque fue todo un desafío elegir esa ropa extranjera! ¡Pero he prevalecido incluso si no tenía sentido para mí!"

"¡Eres un salvavidas!" Genma cantó mientras corría hacia la puerta del baño. "Chico, tengo ropa para ti".

La puerta se abrió una rendija y un único ojo ambarino lo miró.

"¡Aquí!" Genma empujó la bolsa en la puerta y una mano bronceada la arrastró ágilmente dentro antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe decisivo.

"¿Genma?"

Gai se veía más cauteloso que antes, con una torcedura dolorosamente incierta en sus labios.

"Supongo que el momento podría ser mejor, pero digamos que mi misión no fue exactamente como estaba planeado".

Cuando se trataba de Gai, era necesario un acercamiento directo, a menos que un cierto sádico enmascarado quisiera guiar a Gai en una alegre persecución mental.

"El Hokage me dejó adoptar un niño. Su nombre es Fū".

Genma esperó un momento, sacó una cámara de debajo del sofá y sacó una foto de Gai con cara de pasa.

"¡Va a quedar genial en la nevera!"

"¿Tienes una hija?" Gai dijo, mirando estupefacto por otro segundo completo antes de saltar de un salto y casi destruir su mesa final con una patada arrolladora.

"¡Genma-san ha aceptado ser mi Nii-san!"

Gai se congeló y Genma agradeció los instintos de su asesino por no ahogarse; en su lugar, con bastante tranquilidad tomó otra foto antes de mirar hacia la ventana y reírse en su puño.

 _Dulce Kami._ _Gai realmente lo hizo esta vez._

Gai obviamente había ido a las tiendas para encontrar la personificación de la primavera para las niñas. O la juventud Algo de ese tipo inquietante.

Fū llevaba un vestido de kunoichi sin mangas con el mismo verde que el propio Gai favorecía con pantalones cortos verdes a juego y un cinturón naranja que tenía el mismo tono que los ojos de Fū.Había incluido un par de sandalias con un práctico color negro que parecía encajar decentemente. Pero también había una diadema gigante, enorme y negra con una flor de naranja gigante clavada en ella que rebotaba cuando Fū se balanceaba hacia adelante.

"¡Gracias por el vestido, Gai-san! ¡Me encanta!"

 _Oh, mierda_

Genma tomó una foto por el bien de la posteridad antes de huir a la cocina. Todavía debería haber una botella de cosas más fuertes escondidas si nadie entraba en su lugar mientras él no estaba.

"¡Yosh! ¡Me alegro de que te guste, mi joven y juvenil amigo! ¿Deseas convertirte en una kunoichi? De ser así, ¡estaría más que feliz de avivar el fuego de tu juventud!"

Genma ignoró el espectáculo de terror que se desarrollaba en su sala de estar y se sirvió una saludable taza de sake.

"¿Jóvenes? ¿Es eso una técnica de entrenamiento?" Fū preguntó como un corderito camino a la matanza, con entusiasmo también.

"¡YOSH! ¡Puedo ver que serás verdaderamente un discípulo del trabajo duro!" Gai retumbó en deleite embelesado que engendró en las raras ocasiones en que la gente se quedaba por más de cinco segundos. "¡Permíteme explicarte!"

Joder. Genma bebió directamente de la botella.

 _En serio, folla mi vida._

Minato se detuvo apenas cerca de la piedra conmemorativa, casi saltando de su piel cuando la parte posterior de cada una de sus piernas fue golpeada desde atrás por algo frío y húmedo.

"Cuando Nii-san dijo que vendrías conmigo, tengo que admitir que no esperaba este nivel de paranoia", murmuró Minato, una parte de exasperación y otra irritación.

Silenciosamente, Bull pasó pesadamente junto a él para desplomarse junto a la piedra conmemorativa con la lengua colgando de su boca de una manera engañosamente despreocupada.

"¡Lo siento!" La cabeza de jengibre de Akino asomó alrededor de su pierna mientras su hocico se elevaba para perfumar el aire. "¡Todo claro!"

"Sí ..." Minato negó con la cabeza. "Puedo sentir que estamos solos".

Bueno, principalmente.

"No te enojes, cachorro". Pakkun alrededor de Minato, se desperezó e hizo un esfuerzo desesperado por trepar a la enorme cabeza de Bull. "Tienes suerte de que solo nos haya enviado a tres de nosotros. Apenas han pasado unos días y aún te estás recuperando de tu terrible experiencia. Y sabes cuánto le preocupa a Kakashi".

"¿Es por eso que Tenzo se esconde en los árboles como una enredadera?"

Hubo un grito, el sonido de ramas que se rompían, y de repente silencio.

"Supongo que esos sentidos tuyos son realmente fuertes", comentó Pakkun perezosamente, aunque Minato notó que el perro tampoco se molestó en negar la acusación.

"Bien, bien." Minato agitó sus manos. "¿Pero pueden darme algo de espacio para respirar?"

Los tres caninos intercambiaron miradas e incluso hubo una serie de gruñidos y quejas antes de llegar a un consenso.

"Está bien, pero vamos a estar allí". Pakkun resopló. Los ninken apenas reaccionaron al ritmo desigual de Bull, sin mostrar la menor señal de caída.

"¡Y no es un asunto divertido!" Akino se rascó un punto justo detrás de su oreja puntiaguda. "¡Te estamos observando!"

Madre gallinas. Los perros eran solo un grupo grande de gallinas madres sobreprotectoras. Minato estaba empezando a pensar que los ninken eran casi peores que Kakashi.

Habían escoltado a Naruto a casa antes de venir aquí. El rubio había estado triste por irse y aún más reservado cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaría vistiendo para un funeral que culminaría en su último adiós a Fugaku.

Al acercarse a la piedra conmemorativa, Minato tomó aliento tembloroso. Se habían agregado muchos más nombres desde que Minato se tomó la última vez para estar aquí. Si bien nunca podría explicar una visita a la tumba, el nombre tallado en esta piedra sería suficiente. Minato finalmente pudo decir las cosas que necesitaba decir.

Los dedos de Minato trazaron el nuevo grabado del nombre de Fugaku en el monumento.

"Creo que Naruto entiende por qué lo hiciste. Pero has introducido odio en los corazones de Naruto y Sasuke ... No estoy seguro de que puedas apreciar completamente lo que has hecho".

Como un jinchuuriki, Naruto necesitaría enfrentar ese odio algún día y liberarlo. Lo que ya era una subida cuesta arriba se había vuelto un poco más difícil. Por supuesto, si Minato y Kurama pudieran razonar con éxito con la otra mitad dentro de Naruto, eso podría cambiar las cosas drásticamente.

Y Sasuke. Minato había sido resucitado a un mundo por un Uchiha preparado para desatar una venganza por las malas acciones de Konoha una vez antes. Estaría condenado si permitiera que su amigo siguiera el camino de la venganza una vez más.

"Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por tus hijos. Porque _ambos_ realmente son tus hijos".

 _Moriste por ellos_ _Y tu moriste por Konoha._ _Realmente sé lo que tu corazón estaba sintiendo, Fugaku._

Casualmente, Minato presionó un dedo en la piedra y concentró solo un chorrito de chakra en un sello. El efecto duraría solo unos minutos, pero nadie podría escucharlo durante.

Minato encontró fácilmente el nombre que estaba buscando y se arrodilló ante el monumento.

"Me pregunto si recuerdas esto".

Minato deslizó un brillante clavel rojo que había traído del jardín y lo colocó frente a la piedra.

"Te compré un ramo de estos una vez porque me recordaron lo hermoso que era tu cabello".

Minato sintió que le ardían los ojos y apretó las manos en la hierba.

"Lo llamaste nuestro hilo de destino rojo, Kushina. Nunca lo he olvidado. Igual que nunca te olvidaré".

¿Podría Kushina incluso escucharlo desde donde sea que ella estaba? Tal vez tal vez no; Minato supuso que la respuesta realmente no importaba. Este momento fue para él.

"Pero ya no soy el mismo. He cambiado y todavía estoy cambiando".

El viento barrió hacia arriba, tirando de la punta de su coleta y rugiendo en sus oídos junto con los ecos del canto de los pájaros.

"Tengo nuevos amigos que me importan".

Hinata. Naruto. Sasuke. E incluso los otros: Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Neji y Kiba.

"Viejos amigos que se han vuelto más".

Kakashi mostrando su lado sobreprotector y amoroso. Tsunade se recupera para recuperarse.

"Y ... nunca me creerías sobre este último de todos modos, pero digamos que tu peludo amigo es mi mejor amigo ahora".

Kurama.

"Siempre voy a cuidar a Naruto. No creerías lo mucho que brillan esos genes Uzumaki. Él tiene tu risa, tu sonrisa y tu fuerza de espíritu, Kushina. Todas las mejores partes de ti. como desearía que fuera, no soy su padre. Soy su amigo. Y daré mi vida por protegerlo, pero solo puedo hacerlo como amigo ".

Minato se levantó e hizo una reverencia al monumento.

"Namikaze Minato está muerto. Soy Senju Minato y ... tengo que descubrir quién es".

El viento casi parecía tirar bruscamente de su cabello y Minato se rió una vez, secándose una lágrima de su ojo.

"Nunca te olvidaré. Y siempre te amaré".

Finalmente, volvió su rostro lejos del monumento y habló a las nubes grises en el cielo que amenazaban con estallar con la lluvia.

"En cuanto a ti, Obito ... iré por ti".

Minato se levantó, se sacudió la hierba de los pantalones negros, y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de cachorros que todos alzaron la cabeza al acercarse. Sonriendo, hizo una pausa cuando sintió un deslizamiento de chakra dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"¿Empresa?" Pakkun preguntó.

"Sí." Minato se giró y señaló el lugar donde sentía que Shizune estaba esperando.

Shizune había sido un soldado en los últimos días. Cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, la mujer siguió y se negó a ser inmovilizada. Minato sin duda admiraba su tenacidad.

"¿Es la hora?" Minato corrió hacia donde Shizune lo miraba con una mirada pacífica en su rostro.

"Es." Shizune se inclinó respetuosamente hacia el ninken. "Gracias por cuidar a Nato-kun".

"El chico es una manada", dijo Pakkun bruscamente. "Gracias son innecesarios".

"Vámonos a casa, entonces. Les daré a ustedes muchachos bonitos también".

"¡Oho, ciertamente eres un guardián, Shizune-san!" Akino arrulló, brincando como un cachorro excitado.

Incluso el poderoso Bull parecía complacido. Su cola golpeó el aire con dureza.

"Vámonos, entonces".

Orochimaru usó la manga de su abrigo para limpiar lo peor de la sangre y el icor de su mejilla. A una docena de pasos de donde estaba parado, la construcción masiva que albergaba a su compañero estaba rodando en su dirección.

Orochimaru miró pensativamente el brazo amputado que yacía abandonado en la tierra mientras era picoteado por un par de cuervos especialmente audaces. La mano había sido involuntariamente entregada por un miembro de Aburame ANBU. No más de diez pasos más allá de la extremidad estaban los restos calcinados del Aburame.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Sensei hiciera esfuerzos esporádicos para obtener información sobre el ninja desaparecido número uno de Konoha. Los errores fueron sucesos raros, particularmente con el nivel de paranoia de Orochimaru, pero apenas era infalible. Él no siempre podía escapar de sus enemigos.

Pero este pintoresco y pequeño grupo era mucho más resistente que los equipos de reconocimiento típicos. Estaban preparados para que él los involucrara y reaccionaran a la defensiva antes de orquestar una estrategia táctica impresionante que hubiera sido efectiva contra alguien de calibre de rango A.

Es una pena. Realmente habían elegido el tipo equivocado de oponente.

Oh, el equipo de ANBU había organizado una gran pelea, tanto como los ratones pueden cuando atraen imprudentemente la atención de un par de depredadores. Al final, sin embargo, la kunoichi Nara se encargó de sacrificarse y asegurarse de que Uchiha y Hyuuga escaparan. Sin embargo, el Hyuuga no era muy largo para este mundo, ya que tenía más de unos senbon de Sasori sobresaliendo de su carne, pero era una vergüenza horrible sobre el Uchiha ...

Hubo más de unos pocos experimentos que Orochimaru estaba muriendo por realizar en un espécimen vivo como ese ...

Olvida eso. ¿Cuál podría ser el propósito del pequeño truco de Sensei? Como un ninja desaparecido, no había ninguna sorpresa real al hacer que Konoha lo persiguiera, pero Orochimaru no estaba satisfecho con la falta de información en el presente. Algo acerca de toda esta situación no encajaba.

¿Por qué Sensei era tan audaz después de tantos años? Según su conocimiento, nada debería haber cambiado la situación, pero obviamente algo _había_ cambiado.

¿Pero que? ¿Qué pudo haber forzado la mano de ese viejo tonto?

Algo interesante estaba en marcha. Algo ... digno de atención. Tal vez adquirir un poco de información sobre asuntos de actualidad valió la pena.

"Orochimaru, mi paciencia contigo se está agotando. Vas a retrasarnos _",_ dijo Sasori en tonos mortales mientras la cola de Hiruko se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Sasori disfrutó de estas tácticas de intimidación incluso si Orochimaru no era alguien a quien seguirle la corriente. Si bien era tedioso, Orochimaru sabía que era necesario.

Por ahora.

"Me imagino que la oportunidad de agregar algunos cuerpos más a tu ejército sería atractiva, Sasori".

"Sabes tan bien como yo que el personal de ANBU de Konoha utiliza medidas especializadas de suicidio como último recurso". La cola de la marioneta se levantó amenazadoramente. "Lo único que esta escaramuza ha logrado es retrasar nuestra misión en Tani. Vámonos".

"Tan sensible. Casi temo que te moleste mi compañía, Sasori".

Pateando sobre un pedazo de los restos inmolados de Nara, Orochimaru suspiró y miró hacia el bosque. Ahora no era el momento de organizar un encuentro, pero oh, cómo anhelaba rastrear al shinobi que huía y arrancarles los ojos de las órbitas.

"Orochimaru, vámonos".

Orochimaru rodó los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para acentuar su serpentina mandíbula.

"Supongo que sí."

Más tarde, tendría que adquirir cierta información. Quizás cambiarle un favor a Sasori valdría la pena usar el impresionante anillo de espías del hombre. De todos modos, Konoha había despertado su interés una vez más.

Después de todo, no todos los días un anciano aprendía a hacer crecer un par.

"Sasori, ¿se ha susurrado algo _interesante_ últimamente?"

El funeral de Fugaku había sido un asunto exclusivo de los clanes, principalmente por Mikoto, que no sería capaz de actuar frente a una gran audiencia.

La recepción, sin embargo, era otro asunto completamente diferente. El Clan Uchiha estaba organizando un evento bastante ostentoso a pesar de la condición de la viuda. Tsunade había mencionado más de una vez que tenía la intención de descifrar algunos cráneos cuando descubrió quién estaba detrás. Sin embargo, su pequeña familia iría a esta fiesta, y Shizune había chamuscado la tapa de uno de los libros de Kakashi con una legítima chimenea de hierro cuando su Nii-san se había movido demasiado lento.

Minato no había visto al hombre moverse tan rápido en ... alguna vez.

Al este del distrito de Uchiha, Minato sintió los pulsos esporádicos de una firma de chakra que, aunque única, tenía el mismo sabor que el chakra de Kurama. Incluso sin haber puesto los ojos en ella, Minato se sentía positivo de que la personalidad soleada tenía que ser el jinchuuriki de Choumei.

"Oba-san, ¿estará bien Mikoto-san?" Minato intervino en un intento de distraer a Tsunade de su mal humor.

"Va a estar mucho mejor después de que trate con esos idiotas torpes".

Demasiado para esa distracción. El intentó.

"Eso es lo que sucede cuando los shinobi se retiran, Minato. No tienen nada mejor que hacer excepto entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás".

"Lo sabrías", comentó Kakashi astutamente, porque el hombre obviamente tenía un deseo de muerte.

Shizune se atragantó y tropezó con Jiraiya, que parecía demasiado feliz de tener sus manos traicioneramente cerca de la espalda de Shizune. El puño de Tsunade brilló brevemente con intención y Kakashi sabiamente se reemplazó con el buzón de alguien justo antes de que el poste de madera se hiciera añicos y la caja metálica se enviara volando hasta que fuera solo una mota en el cielo.

Minato actuó rápidamente y se forzó a sí mismo a _tropezar._ Deliberadamente, él pisoteó los dedos de los pies de Jiraiya, lo que causó que el hombre grande se sacudiera hacia atrás. Aprovechando la oportunidad, él plantó su codo en los llamados "bienes".

Jiraiya aulló y sus dedos graciosos se retiraron antes de que pudieran alcanzar a Shizune, eliminando rápidamente el interés de Tsunade en Kakashi. Ella ahora tenía un objetivo más jugoso para su ira.

"¡Jiraiya! ¡¿Qué demonios estás tramando ?!"

Funcionó a las mil maravillas. Tsunade tenía las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jiraiya y estaba sacudiendo al gigante de un hombre con la facilidad con la que uno podría lanzarse sobre una muñeca. Kakashi asintió una vez en señal de aprobación y Shizune se estaba preocupando por una tormenta junto a Tsunade sobre no llegar a tiempo, lo cual era un argumento ridículo ya que ya estaban en el distrito.

"Voy a encontrar a Sasuke y Naruto", anunció Minato casualmente.

"Hmm, está bien. Te atraparé más tarde, cachorro".

Minato rodó los ojos, sin creer la estratagema inocente de Kakashi por un momento. Obviamente, Kakashi sabía que Shisui e Itachi estaban cerca y confiaba en ellos para cuidarlo también. Cómo Kakashi era consciente de eso tendría que seguir siendo un misterio.

Minato pasó por alto el jardín delantero con gente. La mayoría lo pasó por alto por su juventud y altura, pero algunos intrigantes astutos pensaron en acercársele después de mirarlo de cerca. Minato usó su estatura para su ventaja y evitó a todos mientras giraba de regreso a una zona del río Naka que bordeaba el propio distrito de Uchiha.

Agachándose detrás de unos arbustos redondos, finalmente se dio la vuelta, donde vio a la mayoría de sus amigos vestidos de negro chupando almas en el borde de un terreno particularmente turbulento. Shisui e Itachi estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser considerados como parte del grupo de niños.

Era Sasuke parado en el medio de la superficie desigual del río, sosteniendo un bokken oscuro y ejecutando posturas de principiante para kenjutsu sobre el agua, lo que llamó su atención. Desde la distancia, Minato podía decir que las reservas de chakra de Sasuke estaban casi agotadas y cada balanceo de la espada de madera era más lento que el anterior.

Era difícil decir qué estaba pasando exactamente por la cabeza de Sasuke, pero el chakra y la mente de Sasuke tenían que estar en guerra el uno con el otro. Con tan poco chakra a la izquierda y gran parte del mismo para mantenerlo en el agua, tenía que estar exhausto.

Pero hubo una notable falta de confusión que dejó una marca en el chakra de Sasuke. Él se estaba perdiendo algo.

Shisui se giró mientras se acercaba, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro mientras bombeaba su brazo en una ola y le susurraba al oído a Itachi. Shisui estaba a su lado en un instante, sus brazos lo abrazaban suavemente.

Minato le devolvió el gesto y, después de un segundo, lo volvieron a poner de pie.

"Te extrañe, chico".

"Igualmente."

Un segundo después fue liberado, solo para ser rodeado por los otros niños, que hicieron un semicírculo lleno delante de él.

"¡Minato-kun!"

Había un manchón de cabello oscuro de su periferia antes de ser impactado por Hinata agarrándose y aferrándose a él casi desesperadamente. La vestimenta oscura de la niña estaba ligeramente húmeda, al igual que su cabello, sugiriendo que había desafiado la superficie del agua para estar cerca de Sasuke. Nadie más parecía mojado, pero nadie más, al menos que él sepa, tenía el control de chakra necesario para lograr este resultado.

"Sasuke-kun no está cooperando, ¿lo tomo?"

Minato le dio una palmadita en la espalda, sintiendo que sus reservas de chakra limitadas balbuceaban débilmente. Al menos tuvo la sensatez de detenerse mientras estaba adelante.

"Sasuke-kun no es él mismo", Hinata respondió con dureza. "Ciertamente no estaba después ... bueno, ya sabes".

"Respira", ordenó pacientemente.

"Me alegro de que estés bien". Hinata olfateó, pero las lágrimas nunca cayeron. "Los últimos días han sido terribles".

Cuidadosamente se liberó de las garras de Hinata, Minato saludó a todos.

"Es agradable verlos a ustedes otra vez".

"Tú también, Minato-chan". Chouji estaba jugueteando con el sello de su bolsa de papas fritas, pero estaban notablemente sin abrir. "Me alegra que estés bien ahora".

"Les dije que estaba bien". Un poco de arrogancia Inuzuka apareció, casi como un alivio después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Su base para esa suposición no fue corroborada por la evidencia, por lo tanto, solo podríamos concluir que estaba haciendo suposiciones basadas en una premisa defectuosa", declaró Aburame Shino con calma, causando que más de unos pocos niños parezcan confundidos.

"Um ... ¿eh?"

"Dijo que eras un idiota", tradujo Neji para la mayoría de los niños.

"Ya lo sabíamos", declaró Ino con suavidad.

"¡Oye!"

"Todos ustedes deben callarse," gruñó Shikamaru, sorprendiendo a casi todos los jóvenes en la complacencia. "Mira, Minato, todos estamos contentos de que estés bien, pero los funerales son deprimentes y Sasuke está actuando raro. Y si Chouji no comienza a comer, no voy a poder tomar una siesta".

Dulce Kami, las Nara tenían una mente aterradora.

"¡Shikamaru!" Ino clavó al otro chico en la cabeza. "¡Su Tou-san murió! Si eso me sucediera a mí, estaría tan triste".

"Sí, bueno, hemos estado aquí durante casi treinta minutos viendo a Sasuke en el río". Shikamaru señaló hacia donde Naruto estaba literalmente saltando de un lado a otro gritando a Sasuke desde la orilla del río mientras Itachi lo detenía con un brazo restrictivo.

"Intentaré atraparlo. ¿Quieren agarrar algunas cosas de la casa para que podamos hacer un picnic?"

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Podemos hacer eso!" Ino parecía tan feliz de ser de ayuda que era bastante entrañable.

"Sí, todo el mundo está trayendo comida, así que deberíamos poder tomar algunas cosas fácil-peasy". Kiba extendió su mano en señal de paz.

"Me aseguraré de obtener suficiente", agregó Chouji.

"Sasuke no ha comido mucho, así que nos aseguraremos de traer muchas cosas". Hinata tenía un extraño brillo en su ojo, algo ferozmente determinado y casi protector.

Neji solo suspiró, pero se movió para pararse cerca de Hinata con Shino detrás de ellos.

"¿Ustedes chicos me salvan algunas albóndigas?"

Para su vergüenza, su estómago gruñó con entusiasmo.

"Claro que sí", gorjeó con un lento y exagerado guiño. "Parece que te estás muriendo de hambre también, Minato-kun".

"Meh, les esperaré aquí chicos".

Colectivamente, todos, incluido Shisui, se alejaron de forma inteligente del genio residente de Nara.

"¡Gah!"

"¡Eso es lo que obtienes por ser un vago!" Ino gritó.

Ella lo pateó de nuevo, haciendo que el niño se pusiera en pie mientras cuidaba el huevo de gallina en su cabeza y deambulaba hacia la casa.

"¡Gracias chicos!"

"Itachi está preocupado por Sasuke," confesó Shisui mientras caminaban juntos lentamente hacia donde estaba Itachi parado cerca de Naruto.

"Itachi se pondrá gris temprano". Era una suposición razonable considerando lo controlado que Itachi podía ser.

Minato nunca olvidaría al cansado y enojado Sasuke del futuro. El joven que había negociado con Orochimaru por la posibilidad de encontrar una respuesta que no llevara a la venganza. El ciclo de odio no era tan fácil de navegar, incluso una vez que la mente sabía que estaba allí. La ignorancia era felicidad y el conocimiento era la perdición de la existencia.

No importa qué, Minato no permitiría que Sasuke se convirtiera en esa persona herida y traicionada nunca más. Tal vez sería imposible erradicar las semillas de repulsión hacia Kumo, pero no todo se arruinó. El amor de Sasuke por su padre fue grandioso, pero no fue esa furia desenfrenada la que condujo a la ascensión de Madara al poder.

Esto fue completamente diferente.

"No ha dicho una palabra", declaró Itachi, luciendo visiblemente infeliz.

Minato sabía que el último remanente de la infancia de Itachi había muerto junto con Fugaku. Uchiha Itachi había sido destinado a la grandeza antes de su nacimiento y ahora llevaría una docena más de cargas. Considerando al vengativo joven en el que se había convertido Sasuke en el futuro, Minato sabía que tendría que mirarlo con cuidado. Una mente joven era maleable y la inteligencia no era lo mismo que la sabiduría. Itachi había escuchado los susurros de Danzo y eso había llevado a su familia a la ruina. Minato no podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder.

No permitiría que eso vuelva a suceder.

"Te preocupas demasiado por Sasuke". Minato habló por fin, sintiéndose a regañadientes complacido de que Itachi parecía estar atento y angustiosamente consciente de que nadie se había vuelto contra Minato. "Todo el mundo se aflige de una manera diferente. Incluso tú. Pero siempre pasas por encima de Sasuke en lugar de caminar junto a él. Si quieres ayudar a Sasuke, deja de pensar en ello. Solo ayúdalo. El resto se ordenará a sí mismo. fuera."

Minato no se quedó para ver a Itachi tratar de diseccionarlo con esa mirada extrañamente exigente. En cambio, respiró hondo, regulado cuidadosamente su flujo de chakra, y se metió en el río. Lo que sea que Kurama estaba haciendo definitivamente estaba afectando su control de chakra, pero el impacto era infinitamente pequeño, una onda en un estanque, así que fue capaz de compensar el momento.

El río burbujeaba sobre las rocas y saturaba el aire con una agradable bruma que enfriaba su cálida piel. Sasuke estaba parado muerto en medio del río con su bokken casi flojo, una corriente rápida lejos de ser barrido.

"Lo hice."

Una declaración cargada si alguna vez hubo una.

"¿Hizo qué?"

"Me tomó más de dos días ... pero lo bajé".

"A ... kata?" Minato preguntó vacilante.

"La técnica del caminar sobre el agua," murmuró Sasuke, justo en el borde del brusco, pero había un elemento de orgullo infundido en su voz. "Le prometí a Tou-san que lo seguiría haciendo orgulloso. Y lo haré".

Minato suspiró una vez, sintiendo que su corazón se aclaraba un poco.

"¿Me mostrarás el kata que aprendiste una vez más? No he podido verte ni a ti ni a Naruto todavía".

Era lo opuesto a lo que la mayoría haría, pero Minato había aprendido muchas lecciones a través de prueba y error con Kakashi. Cuando le dabas un codazo a un niño afligido en una dirección en la que no querían ir o les contaban algo que no querían oír, los alejaba en lugar de acercarlos. Si Minato quería que Sasuke aprendiera algo, tendría que guiarlo suavemente de tal forma que Sasuke nunca se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo guiado.

"Claro. Mire".

Sasuke tomó una posición de guardia seguido de un columpio lateral. Cada movimiento fue compensado en exceso con una fuerza excesiva -sin duda causada por el inminente agotamiento de los chakras- y además de eso, la maniobra fue torpe, pero aún reconocible. En general, un buen esfuerzo para principiantes.

Sasuke estaba jadeando, pero había un brillo en su ojo que Minato había estado esperando y buscando. Sasuke volteó de nuevo. Y otra vez. Más difícil y más lento.

Minato esperó. Y esperó. Él nunca dijo una palabra.

Después de un par de minutos, Sasuke tropezó y su chakra se rindió.

Minato deslizó sus brazos bajo las axilas de Sasuke. Sasuke era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía, así que decidió arrastrar al otro chico a la orilla.

"Me caí."

"Tu cuerpo está cansado, como el mío".

"Tou-san lo habría hecho mejor".

"Apenas." Minato sonrió, pensando en ese mismo día. "Hyuuga Hiashi estaba en el mismo equipo que Fugaku-sama. Aprendieron a caminar sobre el agua _después de_ hacer genin. ¡Y Hiashi lo golpeó y se frotó la nariz durante semanas! ¡Enloqueció a su Tou-san! Pero de ninguna manera, Sasuke- kun. Lo estás haciendo increíble ".

"No pude salvarlo, sin embargo".

"No es tu trabajo", respondió Minato con firmeza.

"Los odio. Odio a Kumo".

"Entonces vive bien. ¿Qué mejor venganza hay que recordar la promesa que hiciste a tu padre?"

Sasuke pareció reflexionar eso por un segundo.

"... Tal vez, pero aún haré que el Raikage pague por lo que hizo algún día".

No es el peor de los casos. Y mientras Sasuke estaba enojado, su chakra no gritaba de ese odio retorcido del futuro. Despreciar a un enemigo no era tan sorprendente; era la forma en que la persona lo manejaba lo que realmente importaba.

"Aquí estamos. ¡Vamos!"

"¡Sasuke!" Naruto se abalanzó sobre el otro chico al borde de la orilla y señaló una colcha grande y colorida en la que estaban sentados sus amigos con platos llenos de comida. "Todos están aquí ahora. Debes comer antes de desmayarte. Como en serio, Kaa-san tampoco necesita preocuparse por nosotros".

Claramente, Naruto criando a su único padre vivo y sugiriendo que ella no estaba exactamente haciendo frente a la perfección era lo correcto, porque Sasuke no se quejó ni una vez mientras era arrastrado a la colcha.

Él se rió en su palma y se obligó a seguirlo, solo para ser detenido por la voz solemne de Itachi.

"Nunca escuché a mi Tou-san contar esa historia antes".

Mierda. Tiempos desesperados ciertamente requieren medidas desesperadas. Las reglas de Jiraiya-sensei para salir de problemas sin sentido: niega todo o crea pistas falsas.

"Eso es raro", inventó Minato casualmente. Él encogió sus hombros y sonrió desarmadamente. "A Hiashi-sama le gustaba mucho esa historia".

"El contexto lo sugiere". Itachi se había apartado de la sospecha, pero fruncía el ceño y parecía bastante conflictivo.

"Únete a nosotros cuando estés listo, Itachi-san".

Minato trotó hacia la mesa de picnic, dando gracias a Hinata mientras le ofrecía un plato ya lleno con algunas de sus comidas preferidas.

"Deja de tomar una siesta o me estoy tirando la carne de cerdo a la cabeza, recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez".

Shikamaru en realidad se apartó un poco de Ino y Chouji comenzó a murmurar disculpas apenas razonables en su plato.

"Está bien, sin dormir la siesta", murmuró Shikamaru, luciendo más como si se estuviera rindiendo en lugar de estar de acuerdo mientras agitaba sus manos hacia Ino con urgencia. "Tch, pareces mi Kaa-san. Deja de molestar".

"¡Ino!" Minato capturó exitosamente la atención de Ino, observando cuidadosamente cómo el ojo izquierdo del rubio platino se crispó peligrosamente. "Solo quería agradecerle por organizar la comida y ... las flores se ven muy bien por dentro. ¿Ayudó?"

La verdad es que no había visto el interior así que no se sabía si había flores, pero no podía creer que un funeral con asistentes a Yamanaka estuviera libre de floraciones.

"¡Yo si!" Ino se iluminó, aparentemente habiendo olvidado la desafortunada observación de Shikamaru. "¡Le dije a Kaa-san que quería hacerlo realmente agradable para mis amigos, así que trabajé muy duro!"

"Oh, bueno, se ven bien", dijo Naruto con incertidumbre. "Espero que animen a Kaa-san".

Sasuke parecía mucho menos perdido y casi un poco interesado en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue tan lejos como para comenzar a arrastrarse hacia el grupo de amigos que lo rodeaba al instante.

"Ven a buscar algo para comer, Sasuke". Chouji arrojó un segundo montículo de albóndigas en el plato de Sasuke. "Te ves con hambre y eso me preocupa, lo que _me da_ hambre".

"Creo que podría comer un poco más ..." Admitió Sasuke vacilante.

Deje que Nara tire del as que necesita. Oh bien.

"Amigo, no te ofendas, pero hueles un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te bañas?" Kiba tenía una mano frente a su arrugada nariz.

"Sí, ha pasado un tiempo". Naruto reapareció con los brazos llenos de una bandeja de postre. "Me trajo algunas golosinas".

"¡Roles de canela!" Hinata le arrebató la bandeja a Naruto, se dejó caer en la mesa y se sentó directamente frente a los dulces pasteles. "Aquí, Sasuke".

El propio Sasuke se dejó caer en un banco y frunció el ceño ante la masa de su plato.

"No hay mucha dulzura", murmuró.

"Yo soy." Shisui apareció y enganchó el panecillo de canela fuera del plato de Sasuke-de alguna manera ajeno a la intención asesina de derramar a la heredera Hyuuga.

Minato creyó escuchar que Neji le ordenaba a Shino que "retrocediera lentamente", pero estaban sentados más lejos.

"A Tou-san le gustaría esto," dijo Sasuke abruptamente, causando que la charla y la ira de Hinata se disiparan.

"¿La comida?" Kiba continuó masticando con la boca abierta. Una pequeña pierna de pulpo colgaba entre sus labios.

"No, le hubiera gustado que estuviéramos aquí juntos".

Minato sintió la bondad genuina en esas palabras y se relajó infinitamente. El futuro ya se veía más brillante.

Fue una tarde sofocante que necesitó que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran abiertas para permitir una brisa fresca.

La casa del Clan Uchiha rebosaba con más de cien personas. Representantes de todos los clanes prominentes asistieron, además de docenas de dolientes de Uchiha y ciertos miembros del Consejo Civil que estaban haciendo una aparición por el bien de la política.

Fugaku habría aprobado esto. Mikoto prácticamente podía oír su voz susurrándole incluso ahora, diciéndole que era un triunfo que la prominencia de su clan fuera reconocida; reflexionando sobre posibles contratos de matrimonio para Itachi que Mikoto tendría que aplastar antes de que se hagan realidad. Fugaku habría estado orgulloso, como morir era algún tipo de logro en lugar de una tragedia.

Mikoto lo odiaba. Ella quería tomar esos políticos malhumorados que apestaban a perfumes demasiado caros y destrozar sus rostros pintados en la tierra. Y ella quería retroceder en el tiempo y darle un sentido a su difunto esposo también. Y si realmente no hubiera otra forma, ella habría estado orgullosa de tomar su lugar solo para que no tenga que sentirse así de solitaria. Mikoto no desearía este tipo de dolor en su peor enemigo.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo luchar automáticamente para obtener algún tipo de falso agradecimiento.

"Fácil, Mikoto". Se relajó de alivio y sintió a la mujer acariciar su hombro en un gesto de conmiseración. "Ha pasado una hora. Voy a reposicionarte un poco. Solo relájate y deja que mi fuerza haga el resto".

La relajación era lo último en su mente, pero Mikoto obligó a sus músculos a aflojarse y se entregó al cuidado de Tsunade. Fue un reposicionamiento simple, pero eliminó la presión sobre su arregló las almohadas de una manera enérgica.

Todo había terminado en menos de unos pocos minutos y Mikoto solo sintió unas pocas punzadas de dolor que fueron rápidamente tratadas por las resplandecientes palmas verdes de Tsunade.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mucho, gracias", murmuró Mikoto antes de señalar distraídamente el lugar abierto junto a ella que nadie se había atrevido a tomar.

"Aquí." Tsunade se dejó caer y presionó algo frío en sus manos. "Sabrá como una mierda, pero tiene algunos ingredientes esenciales".

Medicamentos y, probablemente, algo más discreto para ayudarla a relajarse.

"Si una persona más se me acerca, podría matarlos", admitió Mikoto mientras tomaba un sorbo cuidadoso de su bebida.

Kami, fue asqueroso. También fue un recordatorio de por qué abandonó el hospital en sus días más temerarios. Si solo hoy fuera como esos días lo fueron.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo."

Mikoto frunció el ceño levemente ante el último comentario de Tsunade, encontrando algo un poco desagradable acerca de la sutil trasluchada que ella no entendió del todo. Para los pocos que se atrevían a acercárseles, la mujer Senju les advirtió con una mirada que haría que las almas más intrépidas mearan sus pantalones con miedo. ¿Por qué razón discernible estaba Tsunade quedándose con ella? Había un nuevo respeto entre ellos dos desde que Tsunade le salvó la vida, pero eso los hizo amistosos, no amigos.

"Estás atrapado con este".

La mandíbula de Mikoto chasqueó cuando el venerable Kami de Shinobi mismo la agració con su presencia. Alrededor de ellos, los espectadores se acercaron un poco más, como los curiosos chismosos que eran. La privacidad era una ilusión y, desde luego, no se le concedería ningún tipo de cortesía mientras se lamentaba.

"Hokage-sama". Mikoto saludó al hombre con una inclinación de su barbilla.

La conducta del Hokage estaba dominada por el arrepentimiento. Comprensiblemente, tomó el único asiento libre que quedaba al lado de Mikoto y revolvió una taza de té sin beberla.

"Una vez más, deseo expresar mis condolencias en la más triste de las ocasiones. Su marido era el tipo de hombre que todos los shinobi aspiran a ser".

"Si aspiran a ser hombres muertos, entonces estoy seguro de que ese es el caso".

El Hokage tarareó una vez y pareció pasar por alto su respuesta menos que apropiada. Seguramente la metería en problemas con los advenedizos ancianos del clan en un momento posterior.

"He tomado a tu hijo como mi aprendiz".

El zumbido de la conversación a su alrededor disminuyó bruscamente cuando los espías recibieron la libra de carne que habían estado esperando.

"Y oficialmente te he reincorporado como una kunoichi de Konoha".

¿Que demonios? El poco sobre Itachi era casi esperado teniendo en cuenta el estado de su acuerdo y la muerte de Fugaku, ¿pero un restablecimiento? Fuera de un pedido o tiempos de guerra, tal acción era inaudita. A juzgar por la ráfaga de susurros, la noticia de esto se llevaría y se llevaría rápido.

Junto a ella, Tsunade parecía tan desconcertada por esta noticia como lo estaba ella. ¿Qué tipo de intromisión fue esto?

"Sensei, ya tiene suficiente en su plato como es. El servicio activo no le hará ningún favor".

"Me pregunto sobre eso. La pena es algo divertido, Tsunade". El Sandaime estaba mirando intensamente a Tsunade por un minuto y Mikoto sintió que una conversación completa estaba sucediendo entre ellos, especialmente cuando la otra mujer de repente miró hacia otro lado como si fuera incapaz de soportar el peso de esa mirada.

"Naturalmente, necesitarás tiempo para recuperarte y entrenar, así que te daré un permiso pagado por el momento".

"Hokage-sama ..." Ella se revolvió para encontrar las palabras que no la pintaran como tonta y se encontró agarrándose a las pajitas. "Mis hijos son-"

"Mikoto". La cara del Hokage sonreía, pero había algo duro en su voz que ella era reacia a combatir. "Haré que Koharu venga a informarte sobre tu nuevo puesto la próxima semana. Descansa, relájate y no lo pienses. No tengo dudas de que la posición te va a quedar bien".

"Como usted ordene." Mikoto dejó que su barbilla cayera en deferencia mientras hervía interiormente.

"Les dejaré señoras para que se relajen". El Sandaime se puso de pie y casualmente se movió para mezclarse con algunos de los otros invitados. Alrededor de ellos, la conversación se reinició.

"Bastardo."

Tsunade resopló y Mikoto sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir estaba al borde de la traición. Afortunadamente para ella, todos estaban tan ocupados riendo nerviosamente y tratando de adular al Hokage, que no parecían haberlos escuchado.

"Ciertamente puede ser".

No era como si Tsunade entendiera por lo que estaba pasando. Excepto que estaba mal, ¿no? Los Sannin no tenían mucha privacidad considerando su estatus de celebridad, por lo que era de conocimiento común que Tsunade-hime había estado involucrada con un joven durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi.

Tsunade _sí_ sabía por lo que estaba pasando. El hombre que amaba también había muerto injustamente.

"¿Cómo saliste de esto?" Mikoto soltó de repente. Afortunadamente, ella era lo suficientemente callada como para que los que estaban cerca no se dieran cuenta.

La sonrisa de Tsunade era completamente alegre. Ella bebió toda su bebida de un solo golpe.

"No lo haces", murmuró Tsunade. "Simplemente encuentras razones para seguir respirando. Y, finalmente, _tal vez_ , una razón para disfrutar de la vida otra vez. Tienes más suerte que yo. Ya tienes una razón. Tres, de hecho".

Oh, sus pobres muchachos. Mikoto realmente no había sido el mejor padre en los últimos días. Si ella fuera completamente honesta, solo recordaba haber visto a los niños de paso, en todo caso. No recordaba haberlos abrazado ni ayudarlos.

¿Han sido lastimados? ¿O solo era ella?

"Son ellos-" la voz de Mikoto se rompió un poco. "¿Están bien?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Mis muchachos ... ¿están bien?"

Ella no quería decirlo. No quería decir que había bloqueado a sus hijos y se había concentrado en sí misma como una persona horrible y egoísta. ¿Qué tipo de persona, y menos una madre, tenía que preguntarle a otra persona sobre sus hijos?

"Me tomé la libertad de organizar sesiones con Inoichi para Sasuke. Creo que hubiera sido más difícil si Itachi no hubiera intervenido e hiciera cooperar a Sasuke".

Mikoto sintió que sus párpados se cerraban avergonzados.

"¿Naruto?"

"Adentro. El Sandaime tuvo una conversación con él ayer".

Eso golpeó a Mikoto como un golpe en la cara.

"Acerca de ... _eso?"_ ella enfatizó.

"Sí, pero está apareciendo. Minato parece haberlo ayudado. De hecho, Minato está en el jardín tratando de sacar a Sasuke de su caparazón".

Eso fue un consuelo, en realidad. Mikoto no sabía por qué, pero el heredero Senju parecía tener algo con la gente y los otros niños que desafiaban la comprensión. Si había alguien que pudiera ayudar a Sasuke, ella creía que Minato era el único.

 _Kami sabe que no he estado cerca._ _Podría estar herido, pero ... no hay excusa para esto._

El sonido de un bebé llorando la sacó de su culpa. Mikoto solo se las arregló para abrazar a la hija de Hiashi mientras el paquete la empujaba sin ceremonias.

Sus heridas protestaron, pero Tsunade estaba instantáneamente a su lado, almohadas esponjosas para ayudar a soportar el peso de la bebé que ahora se retorcía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Hyuuga?" Mikoto siseó, instantáneamente lo sintió cuando Hanabi chilló en protesta.

Hiashi estaba vestida completamente de negro y se había dejado caer sobre el cojín junto a ella y había cerrado los ojos.

"Me ofreciste ayudarme con mi hija". Hiashi se encogió de hombros, de alguna manera sin soltar ni un solo cabello a pesar de que estaba repantigado contra el sofá como un Nara.

"¿Crees que _este_ es un buen momento?" Tsunade preguntó con una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo.

"Sí", dijo Hiashi desafiante. "No puedo pensar en un mejor momento".

Tsunade parecía preparada para decir algo grosero, pero Mikoto solo negó con la cabeza y parpadeó cansinamente al bebé inocentemente arrullándola.

Distraídamente, arrastró un dedo sobre la suave mejilla de Hanabi. Hanabi solo parpadeó con sus ojos borrosos, completamente desinteresada y sin darse cuenta de la solemne aventura que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor. Inclinándose, Mikoto enterró su nariz en el vello negro y notó que su corazón se relajaba cuando el bebé le arrullaba un poco más.

Una inocencia tan despreocupada que aún no estaba contaminada por su mundo. No hay guerra o dificultades de las que preocuparse aunque su familia sea menos que perfecta.

Sus ojos se quemaron mientras miraba al bebé Hanabi.

 _¿Fue esto lo que viste, mi amor?_

El bebé volvió a arrullar y Mikoto la abrazó tan fuerte como ella se atrevió, empapándose de esa inocencia que era como un bálsamo para su dolorido corazón.

Los taburetes de Ichiraku Ramen estuvieron completamente ocupados esa tarde. Una brisa fresca hacía que la tela cubriera perezosamente. Teuchi les había dado la bienvenida de todo corazón y había servido más de una docena de platos, la mayoría de los cuales estaban apilados junto a un exuberante Naruto. El Uchiha puede no haber tenido la misma afinidad por el plato de fideos, pero el condimento era impecable e incluso tales platos pintorescos llenaban a todos muy bien.

Minato había sugerido que llevaran a Shisui a almorzar temprano antes de partir con Jiraiya. Si bien la partida de Shisui no fue comparable con la muerte de Fugaku, fue otra pérdida en un corto período de tiempo; los muchachos estaban descontentos por la falta de aviso.

"¡No puedo creer que te vayas! ¡El funeral fue ayer!"

Minato tragó un bocado de fideos mientras Naruto se quejaba a Shisui por enésima vez ese día.

"Jiraiya-sensei me va a enseñar algunas cosas que es importante que aprenda".

"Como si eso ayudara a un imbécil como tú," replicó Sasuke con toda su arrogancia de Tou-san. " _Itachi_ va a ser entrenado por el Sandaime. Nunca lo alcanzarás".

"¡Eres un tipo tan espinoso!" Shisui arrulló.

Un segundo más tarde, Sasuke resopló un fideo mientras Shisui pegó un palillo en la oreja del chico apuesto.

Minato resopló en su plato mientras observaba a los dos involucrarse en un duelo de palillos que involucraba a la ocasional verdura arrojada, los gruñidos enfurecidos de Sasuke y las risitas de Shisui.

"Ustedes son un grupo alegre". Teuchi se rió entre dientes desde detrás del mostrador. "Todos ustedes son buenos niños".

"Gracias, Teuchi-san". Minato habló en nombre de todos menos de Itachi, quien ofreció un callado y educado agradecimiento de unos pocos taburetes.

"De nada, niño. Será mejor que vaya por el miso. Sé que Naruto va a querer un par de esos en unos minutos".

"¡Puedes apostar! ¡Siguen viniendo!"

El dueño del stand de ramen agitó su cucharón en un saludo y volvió a remover.

"Todavía no veo por qué Shisui tiene que ir". Naruto estaba tan abatido y consternado que había reducido su consumo de ramen a la mitad de su velocidad habitual. "Minato, ¿qué dijo tu Oba-san sobre ese viejo fulano?"

Bueno, eso más bien dependía. En un día cualquiera, se hacía referencia a Jiraiya en cualquier número de modas derogatorias. El contenido -o la falta de él- de las obras literarias de Jiraiya fue denigrado diariamente. Tsunade también llamó constantemente a Jiraiya "ese bastardo lascivo" y una serie de otros términos menos sabrosos.

"Erm ..."

Minato miró a Itachi para un rescate. El chico de cabello oscuro parecía completamente impasible, pero sin embargo empujó un cuenco de ramen casi vacío e hizo un leve sonido de _hemo_ que atrajo la atención de Naruto como la miel atrae a las abejas.

"La opinión de Tsunade-sama es irrelevante, Naruto," explicó Itachi. "Jiraiya tiene lo que muchos considerarían una personalidad excéntrica, pero eso difícilmente lo convierte en un maestro no apto. Jiraiya-sama es quien enseñó el Yondaime Hokage para no subestimarlo como maestro. Imagino que Shisui tendrá mucho de qué aprender él."

"¿Él enseñó el Yondaime?"

Minato contuvo la respiración cuando la cara de Naruto estalló en una docena de diferentes expresiones antes de establecer finalmente una sonrisa desafiante.

"Será mejor que te prepares, Shisui!" Naruto estalló entonces, terminando desordenadamente la guerra de los palillos con sus travesuras.

"¡Naruto-kun, lenguaje!" Minato amonestó a Naruto sin ninguna esperanza de ejercer un impacto real.

Efectivamente, el rubio colocó su mano sobre el mostrador, haciendo que todos los cuencos sonaran. Itachi usó sus reflejos rápidos para rescatar contenedores de condimentos inocentes de una muerte prematura.

"¡Porque Sasuke y yo vamos a patearte el culo cuando vuelvas!"

Shisui estalló en carcajadas y comenzó a frotar una tosca torta en la retorcida cabeza de Naruto.

"¡Es un desafío, chico!"

"Como si un gumhead como tú representara un desafío real," gruñó Sasuke, todo enojado e hinchado con su cabello luciendo más salvaje de lo normal después de ser maltratado.

"Por lo menos me dejaron fuera de esto", murmuró Minato agradecido.

 _ **Tu cabeza está en las nubes, niño.**_ _**Afinar.**_ _**Tienes compañía viniendo.**_

 _¿Huh?_

Sin embargo, no había necesidad de que Kurama elaborase. Una firma de chakra que se asemejaba a una estrella pequeña se abría camino hacia ellos en compañía de otra que se sentía familiar, pero Minato no podía ...

El faldón de la tienda se revolvió y dos sombras pasaron debajo.

"Ichiraku-san, ¿te queda ramen?"

Genma!

El tokujo que llevaba bandana y masticaba senbon parecía un poco más viejo, pero por lo demás completamente inalterado desde la última vez que Minato lo vio. Aquella postura engañosamente relajada y aquellos ojos que definitivamente habían inspeccionado al grupo dos veces en los últimos dos segundos eran dolorosamente familiares.

"Ah, Shiranui-san! Es bueno ver que estás de vuelta en el pueblo otra vez. ¿Y la encantadora señorita a tu lado?"

La chica a su lado tenía rasgos de aspecto exótico. Ojos anaranjados y pálidos empapados en las miradas como si no pudiera entender lo que estaba viendo. Su pelo se parecía a algunas de las hierbas marinas que crecían a lo largo de las costas de Uzushio.

El contenedor de Choumei se destacaba de una manera fácilmente identificable que no se parecía en nada a un shinobi Taki común, ni a alguien de ningún otro pueblo.

Y su ropa se destacó por otras razones más bien aterradoras.

"¡Soy Fū!" la niña declaró con una amplia sonrisa que era contagiosa solo por lo sincera y entusiasta que era. "Shiranui Fū!"

"Cualquier relación de Genma es bienvenida aquí". Teuchi señaló uno de los pocos taburetes vacíos, que estaba al lado de Itachi. "Siéntate y mira el menú. ¡Tu primer plato está sobre mí! ¡Escoge lo que quieras!"

"¡Gracias!"

"¡Genma-san, lo hiciste justo a tiempo para decir adiós!"

Shisui se movió para entablar conversación con el tokujo, liberando a Minato para que le lanzara una rápida pregunta aclaratoria a Kurama.

 _¿Ella sabe sobre Naruto y yo?_

 _ **No. Esa chica no es un sensor y la relación de Choumei con ella todavía está en una etapa inicial.**_ _**Parecen tener una relación positiva, pero es demasiado pronto para ese tipo de revelación.**_

Minato sonrió cuando la chica nerviosamente le preguntó a Itachi por su opinión sobre el menú y, al hacerlo, convenció al chico estoico para que conversara. Era una pareja extraña: una brillante y entusiasta, aunque cautelosa, y la otra tranquila, intelectual y sin pretensiones.

Es extraño, pero tal vez Itachi podría hacer un amigo en vísperas de la partida de su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto, Naruto levantó la vista de su ramen y observó el color en la ropa de Fū. Por lo tanto, instantáneamente se hizo amigo de por vida con la chica que se relaja lentamente.

La conversación fluyó fácilmente al final. Poco a poco, Fū comenzó a hablar con todos ellos a su vez y Genma se reintrodujo en Minato bajo su nueva identidad. Todos llevaron al tokujo, incluso a Sasuke, quien se sintió atraído por la personalidad realista y la sonrisa fácil de uno de los mejores asesinos de Konoha.

De alguna manera, esta introducción afable llevó a todos ellos a acompañar a Shisui a la puerta, donde se había reunido un grupo no despreciable de personas.

El Sandaime se destacó como la figura más prominente, flanqueada por Koharu y Shikaku. Minato frunció el ceño ante las obvias presencias ausentes de Homura y Danzo, pero desestimó la preocupación por un día posterior.

Tsunade estaba de pie con Shizune, pareciendo algo conflictiva mientras su aprendiz le hablaba en voz baja. Jiraiya estaba hablando con ANBU-oh enmascarado. Derecha. Tenzo. Y sí, su antiguo sensei le estaba pasando un grueso sobre al ANBU y le dio una palmada a la espalda del hombre de hombros hundidos. Tenzo rápidamente huyó del área después.

Minato se movió rápidamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Shisui.

"Gracias por tu amabilidad, Shisui-san".

Una mano tiró de su coleta una vez y acunó la parte posterior de su cuello por un solo segundo.

"Cuídate, pequeña plata. ¡Y cuida de estos dos cerebritos para mí!"

Un coro de negaciones sonó. Minato rápidamente se separó de esa situación y les dio a los niños un tiempo para despedirse en privado.

Minato tenía la intención de hacer su camino hacia Tsunade, pero se detuvo al lado de Fū, quien parecía tenso e incómodo como si no estuviera muy segura de qué hacer con ella en este momento.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Fū-san". La dirección de Minato la sobresaltó un poco, pero se iluminó de nuevo casi al instante. "No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, pero siéntete libre de venir cada vez. Tengo la sensación de que tenemos más en común de lo que crees".

Genma le lanzó una mirada penetrante que Minato ignoró. Solo se centró en Fū y evadió la atención del tokujo.

"¡Me gustaria eso!" Fū sonrió tan ampliamente y con suerte a Genma que el hombre mayor pareció derretirse bajo su atención.

"Por muy conmovedor que sea todo esto, es hora de que nos vayamos. Vamos, Uchiha. Díganos sus despedidas. Quiero estar en Otafuku Gai al ponerse el sol".

"Porque estoy seguro de que es todo por el bien de la practicidad", Minato captó a Tsunade murmurando.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Minato se movió hacia donde estaba Tsunade y permitió que lo alzaran sobre la cadera del Sannin.

"Vas a extrañarlo", susurró en voz baja lo suficiente solo para los oídos de Tsunade.

"No." Ella lo sorprendió por lo tranquila y sincera que sonaba. "Nunca se pretendía que Jiraiya permaneciera en el pueblo. Podría tolerarlo, pero él no sería él mismo. Eso es lo que pasa con la gente, mi pequeña. Vivir y prosperar no es lo mismo. Lo entenderás mejor cuando eres mayor ".

 _Supongo que puedes enseñarle a un viejo perro algunos trucos nuevos._

"Adiós, Hime," dijo Jiraiya desde la seguridad más allá de la puerta. "Cuando regrese, ¡sé que serás incluso más sexy que nunca! Ve a una cita conmigo cuando regrese, ¿no?"

"En tus sueños, viejo pervertido".

Tsunade sonaba furiosa, pero el latido de su corazón se mantuvo estable excepto por un minuto revoloteando. Tal vez Oba-san disfrutaba más de la atención de Jiraiya de lo que dejaba ver. Si era cierto, esa información se guardaba mejor para él, a menos que tuviera la intención de provocar en sí mismo un mundo de miseria y dolor.

Minato apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tsunade y observó a Shisui intercambiar adioses con Naruto y Sasuke, que se frotaban sospechosamente las narices enrojecidas en sus mangas.

Shisui se separó y se movió para apoyar a Jiraiya con un poderoso pulgar hacia arriba.

"¡Adiós, todos! ¡Gracias por venir a despedirme! ¡Ustedes, cuídense ahora!"

"¡Será mejor que vuelvas con algunos movimientos nuevos, Gumhead!" Naruto ahuecó sus manos y gritó, "¡Y no olviden los regalos! ¡Y envíen cartas! ¡Y los refrigerios de Itachi!"

"Naruto kun." Itachi negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

"Shisui y Jiraiya. Es una pareja interesante".

Unos brazos fuertes y delgados lo arrancaron de las manos de Tsunade y lo volvieron a sembrar encima de sus familiares hombros huesudos. Enterró sus dedos en espigas grises y sintió las manos de Kakashi apretarse un poco alrededor de sus tobillos.

"Llegas tarde", comentó Minato con indiferencia.

"Solo un poco. Había algunas cosas de las que tenía que ocuparme, pero vine tan pronto como pude".

Esa respuesta había sido menos evasiva y finalmente hizo a Minato más que un poco curioso. Aún así, apenas podía hacer preguntas, a pesar de que estaba muriendo por las respuestas.

"Shizune también ha estado ocupado. Mañana hablaré con Sensei sobre robar a mis subordinados".

"Hmm, ¿estamos listos para irnos?"

"Hmph. Minato podría usar un poco de descanso extra. Vámonos," estuvo de acuerdo Tsunade mientras hacía sonar como si hubiera sido su idea todo el tiempo, luego se fue en dirección a su casa.

"Estoy bien", protestó.

"Estás bien cuando digo que estás bien". Tsunade cerró su intento de coacción y Minato se inclinó hacia delante, admitiendo la derrota. Kakashi se apretó el tobillo de nuevo y Minato se aferró a la idea de que era un signo de solidaridad.

"Nos vamos, entonces", comentó el transporte de Minato mientras caminaba hacia adelante a paso tranquilo, sin su material de lectura favorito, con Tsunade tan cerca.

"Minato-chan, te vas?" Naruto gritó por detrás.

"Ah, lo siento, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun". Les saludó con la mano, agradecido de que Kakashi se detuviera para permitirle una breve despedida. "Visitaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y realmente deberías venir con Shiranui-san alguna vez, Fū-san!"

"¡Adiós!" la chica de ojos anaranjados llamada alegremente. "¡Y lo haré mientras Genma me traiga!"

La despedida de Sasuke fue en silencio, pero levantó la mano para saludar con la mano en una imagen especular de su Nii-san.

"¡Oh espera!" Naruto se veía positivamente mareado, justo cuando Minato detectaba una firma de chakra que se acercaba a un ritmo increíblemente rápido. "Deberíamos encontrarnos en el-"

"¡RIVAL ETERNO!"

Hubo un borrón verde que nunca se solidificó porque Kakashi ejecutó un shunshin digno del capitán de ANBU que era. Reaparecieron varios tejados de distancia, moviéndose a velocidades que realmente desafiaron incluso a la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

Inesperadamente, Minato se encontró riendo.

Había mucho que hacer si querían cambiar el sombrío futuro que les esperaba. Tanto crecía, pero ese miedo no podía alcanzarlo con el viento azotando su cabello y su cuerpo firmemente unido a los hombros de Kakashi.

Minato miró las rocosas caras del Hokage de Konoha y asintió una vez. El pasado no podía cambiarse, pero el presente solo estaba esperando ser reparado. El futuro ya estaba irrevocablemente alterado y le correspondía a él evitar que las cosas se desenmarañaran como lo habían hecho antes.

Y si realmente quería comenzar a vivir esta vida como si fuera suya, realmente necesitaba comenzar a tratarla como tal. Para comenzar a aceptar quién era él.

"Nii-san, ¿cómo era Tou-san?"

Kakashi vaciló. Un ligero error que sintió cuando la forma de caminar de Kakashi fue interrumpida por una fracción de segundo.

"Eso no es ... lo más fácil de responder. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? No puedo prometer que voy a poder responder, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda".

Minato se acurrucó más cerca, ignorando el olor a sangre y centrándose en mechones de cabello que olían a hojas frescas y sudor. Fue reconfortante incluso si el chakra de Kakashi se sentía mareado por el miedo.

"No importa", comentó en voz baja. "Dime acerca de pasar tiempo con él. Dime lo que quieras. Solo quiero verlo de la manera en _que lo_ haces. No es lo que nos dice un libro de historia polvoriento".

"Hatake Sakumo era su nombre. Y por mucho que te parezcas al Nidaime, me recuerdas mucho a nuestro Tou-san".

"¿Hago?" Esta parte ciertamente le interesaba.

"Lo haces," dijo fácilmente Kakashi. "Déjame que te cuente cómo mi Tou-san me enseñó a nadar. Era un método bastante poco ortodoxo, incluso para los estándares shinobi. Ya ves ..."

El ritmo de Kakashi disminuyó y sus palabras comenzaron a fluir con mayor confianza con cada momento que pasaba. Efectivamente, Kakashi en realidad comenzó a emular durante ciertas partes de su historia e interactuar con su pasado en lugar de huir de él.

Mientras Kakashi estaba experimentando su propia catarsis, Minato hizo preguntas simples, nada que vincule al suicidio de Sakumo, y en realidad se encontró adaptándose a la idea de que ahora tenía una historia real. No era solo una farsa creada por el jutsu de Tobirama, sino una experiencia real y verdadera sobre la cual él era capaz de reflexionar como una persona completamente nueva con un fondo rico y único.

Genéticamente hablando, Minato tenía padres, aunque nunca los conocería. Y con esos padres, llegaron historias que ahora le pertenecían a él.

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _ **Un mocoso molesto llamado Minato.**_ _**El resto apenas importa.**_

 _Tanto por tratar de ser existencial._ _Muchas gracias, Kurama._

Kakashi continuó hablando, impartiendo una docena de recuerdos positivos que parecían increíblemente crudos por algo tan largo en el pasado. Minato continuó escuchando, miró al atardecer y sonrió débilmente.

Los próximos años seguramente serían interesantes.

"¿Danzo está muerto? ¿Quién podría haber hecho eso?"

 **"El Hokage es responsable. No importaba cuán paranoico se volviera Danzo, nunca habría sospechado de su amigo. Esto lo cambia todo".**

"Jajaja, a Tobi no le gustará eso".

 **"Las expectativas de Tobi son irrelevantes. Madara estará disgustado si sus órdenes no se han llevado a cabo cuando lo resucitamos".**

"¿Eh? Entonces, ¿qué hacemos, entonces?"

 **"Esperamos."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Timeskip: 8 años de edad**

Minato se agitó con el amanecer. Al otro lado del pasillo, podía sentir la presencia de Tsunade en un sueño profundo que no sería sacudido sin intervención externa. Shizune tampoco se había movido, así que no tenía sentido levantarse todavía. No con mucha prisa, Minato se dio la vuelta, abrazó su almohada y se congeló cuando escuchó el suave murmullo de la respiración de otra persona apenas a una pulgada de distancia.

Minato abrió un ojo y sintió que su corazón tartamudeaba. Solo era Kakashi. Su hermano estaba tumbado en la otra mitad de la cama de Minato, la habitación en la casa de Tsunade, con polvo y un poco de hierba y polen en su arrugada ropa.

 _ **Está dormido, ocultándonos su firma de chakra, entrando y saliendo al mismo tiempo.**_ _**No estoy seguro de si debería quedar impresionado o molesto.**_

 _Vamos con ... excéntrico._

Antes de irse, Jiraiya había comprado las dos casas al lado de la propiedad de Kakashi, para gran molestia del Copy-nin, y tiró una gran cantidad de efectivo a las manos de Tenzo. El ANBU había demolido las propiedades existentes y se había puesto a trabajar en la creación de un impresionante dominio digno de la nieta de Shodai Hokage. Y lo que Tenzo no pudo crear, Tsunade compró con fondos que Jiraiya le envió periódicamente.

Por fin, el compuesto Senju existió nuevamente, aunque en una nueva ubicación y reducido.

Como Tsunade dirigía el hospital y Kakashi era un jounin de tiempo completo -con misiones ocasionales fuera de los libros- hicieron lo único sensato: compartieron la custodia. Si Kakashi estaba en una misión, Minato se quedó con Tsunade. Cuando Kakashi regresara, Minato volvería a quedarse con Kakashi. Y con los arreglos de vida cercanos, podía cenar cuando le conviniera.

De vez en cuando, Shizune rescató a Minato y a ella misma de la guerra verbal de Kakashi y Tsunade y sus argumentos estúpidos. Si no con Shizune, Minato estaba con sus amigos en el distrito de Uchiha.

Tenzo, si ese era un nombre legítimo para el hombre, se había convertido en un visitante frecuente de la residencia de Tsunade después de que Shizune y él se unieran por su amor por los tés exóticos. Hubo media docena de encuentros "accidentales" entre la pareja antes de que Tsunade intercediera y arrastraran al horrorizado ANBU a un bar. Aunque técnicamente Minato no estaba presente para presenciar los sucesos, Kakashi había estado muy contento de recitar la historia de Tenzo haciendo coincidir a Tsunade en un concurso de bebida. Aparentemente, el dúo se había compadecido de sus bebidas ya que Tenzo se convirtió en un visitante frecuente de la mesa Senju para las comidas.

Minato se movió y se movió para levantarse, pero vaciló cuando notó que Kakashi no se había movido. Eso fue ... extraño, por decir lo menos.

"¿Kashi?" Minato murmuró preocupado.

Kakashi dormía, acurrucado de lado y muerto para el mundo.

 _ **No creo que estuviera tratando de esconderte, Minato.**_ _**Él no está haciendo ningún esfuerzo consciente para suprimir su chakra.**_ _**Creo que su chakra simplemente no está allí.**_

"¿Qué?" Minato jadeó en voz alta.

Trepó por la cama, se movió indeciso junto a Kakashi y se alarmó cada vez más cuando colocó una mano fría en la frente de Kakashi. Su hermano no se movió, ni arremetió agresivamente como se podía esperar al sorprender a un shinobi dormido.

Frotándose las manos, la palma de Minato resplandeció de un verde sutil. No es una técnica de curación, sino un jutsu de diagnóstico que Shizune le enseñó después de recordarle que _todos los_ ninjas deberían poder usarlo junto con técnicas de primeros auxilios para evitar herir aún más a los compañeros heridos.

Mientras ejecutaba el diagnóstico, Minato centró sus sentidos y se sintió casi perdido para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Kurama tenía razón, por supuesto. El chakra de Kakashi no fue suprimido, pero se sentía como una llama que estaba a punto de apagarse por completo.

El jutsu de diagnóstico confirmó más de lo mismo. Las bobinas de chakra de Kakashi estaban gastadas casi por completo y todavía había un drenaje constante en sus reservas: un constante y codicioso consumo de chakra a medida que se producía, aparentemente paralizando a Kakashi.

 _ **Te dije que el Sharingan era una maldición.**_

 _Así que no es el momento, Kurama!_

Minato se mordió el labio, pero no se molestó en refutarlo. ¿Cómo podría él? La verdad era la verdad. El obsequio de Obito estaba causando estragos en el sistema de Kakashi como una sanguijuela que nunca consumía lo suficiente para satisfacerse. Qué hacer al respecto, sin embargo ...

El drenaje de un dojutsu en un cuerpo extraño no era un problema único, pero Minato no había prestado atención a la cantidad de problemas que había. Era un maldito obstáculo y Minato no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

 _ **En cuatro años, ¿cuántas veces lo has visto peor que esto?**_

Minato pensó en eso.

 _Solo una vez, pero él era negro y azul de pies a cabeza después de esa misión hace dos años._ _Tsunade lo mantuvo en el hospital durante casi un mes, pero nunca consideré que el papel del Sharingan en Kakashi terminara allí._

 _ **Kakashi es un bastardo perezoso, pero es increíblemente hábil.**_ _**Esto implica que lo ha visto exhausto, pero en gran parte ileso.**_ _**En este caso, parece que el cuerpo de Kakashi se rindió con él.**_ _**Honestamente, él necesita ayuda.**_

Derecha. Kakashi necesitaba ayuda.

"¡Oba-san!"

En medio segundo, Tsunade cruzaba la puerta con el puño levantado y brillante. Tsunade tardó medio segundo en cambiar de la princesa guerrera lista para la batalla a la calma y el médico. Sin más demora, Tsunade estaba al otro lado de Kakashi, ejecutando su propio jutsu de diagnóstico con una expresión algo pellizcada.

Shizune entró a trompicones en la habitación poco después, maldiciendo, en una bata apresuradamente atada con un kunai entre los dientes. Detrás de ella, Tenzo apareció en calzoncillos rojos de fuego, blandiendo un kunai y un tanto.

"Sempai ?!" Exclamó Tenzo en voz alta.

"Agotamiento de chakra, ¿verdad?" Minato preguntó en voz baja.

"Por mucho que lajes y te lamentes, hijita, sabía que estabas escuchando juntas durante nuestras clases. Igual que estoy absolutamente seguro de que vas a dominar algunas técnicas de curación antes de graduarte".

Solo Tsunade podía hacer que la aprobación sonara tan mezquina. E incluso si su corazón se hundía al escuchar la proclamación no tan sutil, Minato sabía que no debía responder. Esto era doblemente importante considerando que el tiempo de "descanso" de Tsunade había sido interrumpido prematuramente y las cabezas tendían a implosionar de una forma u otra cada vez que eso ocurría.

"¿Kakashi-san está bien?" Shizune preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Tch, este idiota debería haber ido al hospital".

Minato sintió que su corazón flaqueaba de consternación.

"Su cuerpo ha sido forzado por los requisitos de ese ojo implantado. En la superficie, sus niveles de chakra han disminuido en un grado aterrador, pero está claro que el cuerpo de Hatake todavía está luchando por adaptarse al tejido extraño".

Una cosa era sospechar que Kakashi estaba soportando tales dificultades. Era otro asunto completamente necesario que el médico número uno del mundo sugiriera que las sospechas de Minato eran solo una pequeña parte del problema real.

"Incluso si no es compatible, sigue siendo un ojo, sin embargo ..." se aventuró Minato con incertidumbre, no del todo seguro de cómo formular su pregunta.

"Eso es cierto, pero es más complejo que eso", explicó Shizune. "Cuando percibes el chakra, cada clan debe tener una cierta 'sensación' para ellos, ¿correcto?"

"Ellas hacen." Minato pensó en el chakra de cada clan como un tipo diferente de sabor que podía diferenciar entre el tiempo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Nunca me di cuenta". Tenzo habló tímidamente, pero con un gran interés.

"No estoy sorprendido", dijo Shizune. "El talento sensorial de Minato todavía está en desarrollo, pero es completamente natural. La mayoría de los tipos sensoriales son simplemente ninjas que han perfeccionado una habilidad sensorial durante varios años. Minato es un caso especial que casi puede leer chakra. Es lo suficientemente bueno como para poder hacerlo. lee tu estado emocional bastante efectivamente. Créeme, también es muy hábil en eso ".

"Si bien." Tsunade resopló levemente y se apartó de Kakashi para examinar a los otros dos adultos astutamente. "Shizune".

Dicha mujer se sacudió en posición vertical.

"Me siento muy hambriento esta mañana".

"Comenzaré de inmediato!" Shizune huyó, agarrándose al bíceps de Tenzo.

Hubo un breve lapso de tiempo en que Minato esperaba que Tenzo pudiera ser la persona que ayudara a Shizune a crecer y darle la independencia que tanto necesitaba. Por desgracia, ese barco había navegado. Ahora, en lugar de solo un felpudo, Tsunade alegremente tenía un par para satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

"¡Y tu!" La voz de Tsunade bajó. El sonido de astillas de madera y gritos surgió del pasillo. "¡Si alguna vez te veo mirando a otra mujer otra vez, te arrancaré las pelotas y te las daré! ¡Claro!"

"¡Cristal!" Tenzo obviamente tenía un buen sentido de autoconservación.

"¡Minato!" Tsunade ladró.

"¿Sí, Oba-san?" Minato soltó un grito, con una buena dosis de asombro y temor mientras esperaba el juicio.

"Acércate."

Sabiendo que no debía discutir, Minato se acercó. Una de las manos de Tsunade descansaba sobre el pecho de Kakashi, pero la otra tocaba el hitai-ate que cubría el Sharingan. Esperando que estuviera leyendo la situación correctamente, Minato colocó dos dedos sobre el hitai-ate antes de encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Tsunade con curiosidad.

"¿No necesitas concentrarte?"

"Aunque canalizar chakra a las bobinas de otra persona es difícil para la mayoría de las personas, casi no soy la mayoría de la gente. Pero no importa, quiero que aisles el ojo y lo sientas".

"Bien."

Minato se encontró a regañadientes con curiosidad. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se concentró en la sensación del tejido, bloqueando el resto de las distracciones. El chakra de Kakashi era débil, pero aún circulaba lentamente por todo su cuerpo. MÃ¡s adelante, Minato se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que el ojo no parecÃa como si esperara que lo hiciera.

Innegablemente, el chakra de Kakashi se alimentó en el órgano óptico, pero parecía diluido y no exactamente correcto. Concentrándose más, Minato trató de obtener una lectura sólida en el ojo, antes de darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes. A regañadientes, agregó el jutsu de diagnóstico a su red sensorial y sintió una oleada de triunfo al penetrar en la densa red de chakras y ...

Oh. Por supuesto, fue una respuesta tan simple. El chakra de Obito todavía estaba adentro. Después de todos estos años, el chakra de Obito todavía estaba adentro.

"Uchiha," respiró Minato, algo molesto porque le llevó tanto tiempo llegar a una conclusión tan obvia.

"El chakra externo, a menos que haya sido purificado y regulado por un médico que sabe lo que está haciendo, es muy parecido al cuerpo que está expuesto a incrementos de veneno de forma continua. Incluso cantidades pequeñas ejercen una gran presión sobre el cuerpo y otros órganos".

Minato destrozó su cerebro. "Pero muchos shinobis se envenenan intencionalmente para construir una resistencia. ¿No debería adaptarse el cuerpo de Kakashi? Han pasado años".

"Se está adaptando". Tsunade sonrió con cariño a Kakashi. "Pero puedo decir que un drenaje significativo de las reservas de chakra de Kakashi está agotando su cuerpo en un nivel físico. Normalmente, incluso cuando los shinobi se vuelven bajos en chakra, todavía pueden continuar en un spar puramente taijutsu si su acondicionamiento es bueno. Y Kakashi "-Tsunade se palmeó el abdomen-" está en una forma terrorífica. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los shinobi, si su chakra se agota hasta cierto punto, su resistencia física se verá abrumada por la reacción de agotamiento de ese ojo ".

"Lo que significa que el Sharingan es tan maldita como una bendición", dijo Minato, preocupado.

"He considerado diferentes tratamientos, pero me temo que el ninjutsu médico solo puede hacer tanto. Kakashi usa una potencia extranjera que su cuerpo nunca tuvo la intención de manejar".

"¿Estará bien?" _¿Esta vez?_

"Él estará bien". Las manos de Tsunade dejaron de brillar y, bruscamente, desgarró el edredón para arrojarlo sobre el cuerpo sin resistencia de Kakashi. "Espero que se despierte algún día esta tarde. Y ojalá supiera cómo llegó hasta aquí antes de colapsar".

Minato hizo una mueca.

"Nii-san está determinado algunas veces".

"Un tonto obstinado, más parecido". Tsunade empujó a Minato hacia la puerta. "Ahora vamos a buscar comida".

El estómago de Minato gruñó y se ruborizó ligeramente mientras Tsunade soltó una carcajada.

"Creo que podría comer".

"Bien. Vámonos".

Shizune, el hacedor de milagros, había preparado un desayuno con panecillos dulces, huevos y fruta fresca. Un vestido, aunque un poco desaliñado, Tenzo estaba sentando la mesa. Tsunade simplemente se sentó en una silla y gruñó, un gesto que _podría_ interpretarse como agradecimiento, mientras aceptaba una taza de té de Shizune y un plato de comida de un nervioso Tenzo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en la mesa, Minato no pudo soportarlo más.

"Tenzo-san, ¿a qué hora te encuentras con tu equipo?"

"Ah, solemos reunirnos a las nueve, así que tengo más de una hora para estar allí". Tenzo intercambió una sonrisa cariñosa con Shizune. "Tus exámenes de colocación se acercan, ¿verdad?"

"Mañana", estuvo de acuerdo Minato fácilmente. "Naruto es demasiado confiado, Sasuke está molesto, y Hinata está más preocupada por la política del clan que preocuparse por su ubicación".

"¿Que esta mal ahora?" Tsunade se animó, atraída por los chismes como la mayoría.

"¿Recuerdas lo grande que fue cuando Hizashi-san se casó con Uchiha Maiko, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune intervino con una mirada de complicidad.

"¿Cómo podría extrañarlo?" El pánico sobre esos dos hijos era molesto como el infierno. Es mejor que el mocoso que tenían nació sin el Byakugan. El dolor de cabeza que habría tenido si hubieran intentado poner un Uchiha en el la familia de sucursal habría sido una pesadilla ".

"Me temo que no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con Hinata-san", se atrevió Tenzo a intervenir. "La hija de Hizashi-san es solo un bebé, pero ha estado casado por tres años ..."

"Oh." Minato sonrió. "Mikoto y Hiashi vinieron a sus clanes y admitieron que estaban en una relación".

Minato sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando Tenzo se inclinó, ahogándose con una uva.

"Hinata dijo que todos estaban tan conmocionados, que uno de los ancianos de su clan tuvo que ser hospitalizado".

"Recuerdo vagamente que admitimos a uno de esos viejos tipos el último fin de semana". Tsunade se frotó la barbilla pensativa. "No es de extrañar que tu pequeño amigo haya estado preocupado".

La conversación continuó fluyendo, pero finalmente el desayuno concluyó. Después de depositar su plato en el fregadero, Minato regresó al lado de Tsunade.

"Tendré que ducharme y vestirme, pero ¿quieres pasar un rato juntos, Oba-san? ¿Podrías entrenar conmigo o jugar a las cartas, o lo que sea?"

Sabiendo lo que venía, Minato dedicó casi todo su tiempo libre a entrenarse solo o trabajar con sus amigos. Incluso si jugaran juntos, encontraría formas de incorporar algún tipo de entrenamiento en su diversión. Pero eso se hizo cada vez menos necesario a medida que el crecimiento se hizo primordial para todos ellos.

Tan divertido como era, esto hacía que pasar tiempo con Tsunade y Kakashi fuera una rareza y especialmente necesario para continuar alimentando sus relaciones con ellos.

"¿Qué tal esto?" Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron. "Jugamos a las cartas. Si ganas, te enseñaré un nuevo jutsu. Si gano, tienes que hacer todo el trabajo de la casa durante un mes. ¡Y después de que entrenemos, llegaremos a la nueva sala de juego de la ciudad! pervertido me envió un poco más de dinero! "

"Está bien", dijo Minato. "Estás en."

Una noche de juego de azar prometía una noche de pérdidas, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar si hacía feliz a Tsunade.

Después de excusarse, Minato se registró en Kakashi, contento de ver que el color de su hermano se veía un poco mejor. Aún así, tener una comprensión más profunda de lo que el Sharingan le estaba haciendo al cuerpo de Kakashi era inquietante, por decir lo menos.

 _Kurama, necesito hacer algo al respecto._

 _ **Si Tsunade es consciente de ello y no puede actuar, ¿qué te hace pensar que cualquier cosa que hagas te ayudará?**_

 _No lo sé, pero no hacer algo es peor que rendirse._

 _ **No digo que sea imposible, pero me siento bastante seguro de que el Kakashi con el que nos encontramos en el futuro fue mucho más poderoso de lo que es actualmente.**_ _**El Sharingan puede ser agotador para él, pero era capaz de enfrentarse a Obito.**_ _**Eso solo es impresionante.**_

 _Me pregunto si podría crear un sello para filtrar el chakra artificialmente._

 _ **He oído hablar de peores ideas.**_ _**Y ciertamente posee la habilidad creativa para idear tal sello.**_ _**Aún así, me imagino que te tomaría años desarrollar y requeriría pruebas significativas para ver si podría funcionar.**_

 _Mientras no vuelvas a atornillar el control de mi chakra._

 _ **Una vez.**_ _**Y estabas muy impresionado conmigo.**_

 _Yo era._ _Aunque tardé meses en arreglar lo que hiciste._ _Todavía no puedo creer que hayas replicado ese chakra así._

 _ **No fue fácil.**_ Minato solo sabía que Kurama estaba hinchado como una ramera complacida. _**Pero cuando Naruto estaba usando el chakra de mi mitad Yang, difícilmente podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.**_ _**Simplemente absorbí ese chakra dentro de mí y ...**_

 _Si si lo se._ _Jugaste con el chakra hasta que recrearas el equivalente al 25% de tus reservas de Yang._ _Honestamente, estoy agradecido de que haya sido solo eso._

 _ **Era lo máximo que podía hacer.**_ Y chico, Kurama pareció irritado por eso. _**Chakra es solo chakra.**_ _**Literalmente, mi alma se dividió en dos partes y mi chakra con ella.**_ _**Sin reintegrarme con mi otra mitad, un cuarto de mi chakra es el límite de lo que puedo fabricar y mantener de la mitad Yang.**_ _**Deberías agradecer que me molestara en absoluto ...**_

 _Como dijiste, difícilmente podrías resistir la oportunidad._ _Es_ tu _chakra después de todo, Kurama._

 _ **Me cabreas, a veces.**_

 _Oh, estoy enterado!_ _No puedo esperar hasta que haya creado un nuevo jutsu y ¡tenemos un debate amistoso sobre los derechos de denominación!_

 _ **Como si te diera una elección.**_ _**Si te salías con la tuya, ¡todas tus técnicas tardarían una hora en recitar!**_

 _¡Duro!_ Pero posiblemente cierto ...

"Hmm ... ¿cachorro?"

"Aniki!" Minato se levantó, sobresaltado.

 _ **Ese pendejo**_ **está** _**ocultando su chakra.**_

El único ojo de Kakashi parpadeaba, pero su hermano reverentemente no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse. En cambio, su cabeza se volvió ligeramente y Minato solo pudo ver su nariz curvándose bajo la máscara.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Él se lanzó hacia adelante hasta que estaba flotando a una escasa distancia sobre la cara de Kakashi. "Solo trata de relajarte. Eres un desastre, Nii-san".

"No podía extrañarte ir a la Academia," dijo Kakashi con voz áspera.

"No seas ridículo", lo reprendió Minato. Había estado vivo demasiado tiempo como para enamorarse de un patético ojo de cachorro, incluso si Kakashi no se sentía bien legítimamente. "Mañana no es mi primer día. Mañana, los exámenes de colocación suceden".

"No lo echaría de menos", arrastró Kakashi con ligereza y cerró los ojos.

Este hombre. Honestamente. Minato dejó caer su frente contra la de Kakashi por un momento.

"No eres nuestro padre, Kakashi. Deja de preocuparte de que te convertirás en él".

Minato se apartó y observó el ascenso y caída del cofre de su hermano por unos momentos.

 _ **Un sello para arreglar ese ojo puede ser un sueño descabellado, Minato, pero sé que no te darás por vencido en algo así.**_ _**Piénselo más tarde.**_ _**Por ahora, disfruta de pasar un tiempo con Tsunade.**_ _**Un día libre de entrenamiento te ayuda a recordar por lo que estás luchando.**_

 _Será mejor que me vaya, entonces ... el régimen de entrenamiento de Tsunade no es para los débiles de corazón._

Fū hizo una pausa en sus ejercicios por un momento para reajustar el agarre que sus pantorrillas y muslos tenían en la rama del árbol. Después de realizar casi quinientos abdominales al revés, su sudor se estaba volviendo demasiado pegajoso para la comodidad. Permitiendo que la gravedad se reafirmara, su torso se balanceó hacia abajo y comenzó a realizar la siguiente repetición, mientras leía su último libro.

"¡Torune, necesitas ver esa pierna derecha! De lo contrario, tu guardia es perfecta".

"Gracias, Tenzo-sensei".

"¡Adelante y haz tus ejercicios de recuperación! Fū, estarás listo para trabajar en tus cosas en breve. Estamos esperando a Hokage-sama y su aprendiz".

Agitando sus dedos en la dirección de la voz de su sensei, continuó leyendo. Mientras tarareaba la página, Fū sonrió cuando la trama dio un giro sorprendente.

Después de algunos momentos dichosos, ignorando sus tensos muslos, Fū tropezó con una palabra cuando escuchó a Foo rechinando los dientes. Eso fue ... nunca una buena señal y, a menudo, llevó a sus experiencias pasadas. Sus compañeros de equipo habían revelado algunos de los detalles reales sobre su tiempo en la raíz misteriosa, pero Fū sabía que Torune y Foo estaban atormentados hasta el día de hoy por lo que se habían visto obligados a soportar dentro de la sombría organización. Fu lo comparó con la esclavitud bajo un mago malvado.

Lo que estaba claro era que Foo y Torune estaban tan reprimidos socialmente como lo había sido ella como la jinchuuriki de Taki. A todos les habían dado una segunda oportunidad de vida. Torune y Foo recibieron libertad y sus familias y Fū se convirtieron en Shiranui Fū: un jinchuuriki para nadie excepto sus amigos y el Hokage.

La forma en que manejó su nueva situación de vida también era muy diferente de cómo lo hacían sus compañeros de equipo. Mientras que Fū había elegido sumergirse en la vida que Genma le había proporcionado, sus amigos no. Torune era asustadizo y aferrado a veces; era casi como si el otro chico tuviera miedo de que se le sacara la alfombra debajo de él en cualquier momento fue en la dirección opuesta; había una combatividad verbal y una tendencia a ignorar las fronteras sociales solo para ver si podía salirse con la suya. En otros momentos, Foo era más dulce que el azúcar y tan protector de Fū y Torune que se había metido en peleas en su nombre, y desafortunadamente ganó la mayoría de ellos. Le resultaba agotador tratar con él, pero Fū sabía que no debía juzgar. Ella había sido juzgada lo suficiente para toda la vida, después de todo.

Si trabajar arduamente a través de unos pocos aros era lo que tenía que hacer por sus amigos, era un precio bastante bajo para pagar.

"Yo, Tenzo, ¿nos llevarás a almorzar hoy?"

Fū se vio obligado a volver a leer el último párrafo. Se obligó a sí misma a ignorar el hecho de que Foo había omitido deliberadamente el honorífico. De nuevo.

"Estaba planeando darte el día libre, Foo-kun," respondió Tenzo-sensei cautelosamente.

"Sí, bueno, tu equipo necesita comer", dijo Foo bruscamente. "¡Tenedor sobre los fondos! ¡Es tu turno!"

"Solo porque soy tu sensei, no significa que voy a alimentarte todo el tiempo". Tenzo-sensei demostró que realmente estaba aprendiendo: mantuvo su tono uniforme y casi amigable. "Pero ya que son mis estudiantes favoritos, los trataré mañana. _Si_ lo hacen a mi gusto".

Fū se tensó y escuchó que los aliados de Torune zumbaban.

"¡Uf, quería barbacoa hoy, sensei! ¡No es justo!"

Oh, gracias a Kami. Gimotear significaba que se había evitado un gran cambio de humor.

"Lo siento, Foo! Pero tengo algo de lo que ocuparme hoy".

De acuerdo, aprender a escuchar a escondidas mientras leía fue definitivamente uno de los logros más sorprendentes de Fū. Sin ella, se perdería de más el drama y las oportunidades de hostigar a las personas que más amaba.

"¡Foo, tiene una cita con Shizune-sempai! ¡ _Ustedes_ de entre todos deberíamos poder decir que Tenzo-sensei consiguió algo anoche! ¡Lleva la misma ropa que ayer!"

"¡Gack! ¿Qué? ¡Absolutamente no!"

"Oye ..." Foo sonaba casi enojado. "¡Tienes razón! ¡Pensé que su camisa olía un poco madura, pero esa marca en su cuello es un secreto! ¡No puedo creer que me haya perdido eso! ¡Y qué es esa mancha en tus pantalones!"

"¡No tuve sexo con esa mujer!"

"Sí, lo que sea. Dile eso a Shizune-sempai". Fu sonrió en su libro.

"Tenzo-sensei, los procesos reproductivos son una función biológica de la que no debes avergonzarte".

Fū trató de no reírse cuando Torune entró en modo conferencia, pero falló completamente cuando su sensei hizo un sonido como el de un pollo moribundo.

"Sin embargo, creo que un cuidado posterior adecuado es un aspecto fundamental de la higiene personal. ¿Puedo recomendarle que haga modificaciones en su horario de sueño para cumplir con ese requisito? Mis aliados encuentran su olor desagradable, como yo".

Después de otra buena risa, Fū volvió a desconectar a sus amigos. Esto duró solo unos minutos hasta que uno de ellos inevitablemente se aburrió.

"No veo cómo puedes leer eso al revés, Fū". Un suspiro exasperado vino desde abajo.

Girando un solo ojo naranja hacia el Yamanaka pelirrojo debajo de ella, Fū le guiñó un ojo.

"Mucha práctica", respondió casualmente. "El rival de Gai-san, Hatake-san, es capaz de leer mientras entrena, camina y habla con otras personas. Sabía que también quería poder hacer eso. Así que practiqué".

"Mientras no recojas las tardanzas crónicas de Kakashi, no tendremos ningún problema".

"¡Hokage-sama!" El grito vino de todos sus camaradas.

Suavemente, Fū guardó su libro en su bolsa y bajó para aterrizar entre Foo y Torune.

¡El Sandaime era como el señor de la guerra en el libro que estaba leyendo, poseyendo la sabiduría de cien batallas y la vejez para ir con él! Estas cualidades, junto con una actitud cordial que ocultaba una veta despiadada, hicieron que Fū apreciara cuán poderoso realmente era el anciano.

Uchiha Itachi, uno de sus primeros amigos, había crecido para igualar la estatura del Sandaime a los trece años. Desafortunadamente, se había vuelto mucho más serio con la edad, lo cual era realmente muy frustrante. La reticencia de Itachi obligó a Fū a trabajar más duro para prolongar esas sonrisas ocasionales e incluso más raras.

Uchiha Itachi no era una estatua ... solo estaba reprimido como lo había sido Fū. Nadie entendió la represión como ella, lo que la convirtió en la persona idónea para descifrar el caparazón de Itachi.

"¡No te preocupes, Hokage-sama!" Fū ofreció un saludo casual que hizo que los labios de Sandaime se movieran ligeramente. "¡La tardanza no es _juvenil_ !"

Como era de esperar, sus compañeros de equipo tartamudeaban y Tenzo-sensei se atragantó en estado de shock. Sacar las armas grandes era terriblemente útil y tenía la ventaja añadida de ser hilarante.

Desafortunadamente, el Hokage no se conmovió tan fácilmente al hablar de la juventud. Y maldita sea, Itachi había sido desensibilizado después de años de entrenamiento con Gai-san. Fū hizo un puchero en silencio. Tendría que pensar en otra forma de romper la impasibilidad de Itachi hoy.

"¡No digas cosas así!" Foo gritó. Perezosamente, esquivó el golpe de su camarada. "¡Es horrible!"

Sin inmutarse por tales tácticas, Fū sonrió locamente. "Lo siento, Foo!"

"Tus disculpas son insinceras, Fū. Sin embargo, el valor de entretenimiento de ver a Sensei y Foo tan irritados lo compensa", Torune entonó con el más mínimo atisbo de diversión en su rostro normalmente estoico. "Lo apruebo."

A pesar de las miradas traicionadas, Tenzo y Foo estaban disparando a Torune, Fū golpeó las caderas con el chico más alto y extendió su mano opuesta en una pose de V-for-victory.

Inadvertido por todos los demás, Fū vio que los labios de Itachi se contraían ligeramente.

 _¡Demonios si!_ _Doble victoria!_

Un suave _ahem_ llamó su atención. Al instante, todo el mundo se puso serio y se centró en el Hokage.

"Entiendo que hayas accedido al chakra de tu bijuu, Fū-san," dijo el Sandaime con gravedad.

"Yo si." Fū jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos. "No pensé que fuera algo malo, Hokage-sama".

¿Qué sentido tenía ser un jinchuuriki si no podías acceder a ese poder? Sin Choumei, su vida sería muy diferente. De hecho, Fū se estremeció al imaginar lo que habría sido de ella en el remanso de Takigakure.

"Si no lo hubiera hecho, es probable que alguno de nosotros haya perecido, Hokage-sama". Foo habló fuera de turno, un peligroso destello en sus ojos.

"Hokage-sama no está aquí para reprender a Fū por sus acciones, lo que probablemente haya preservado la vida de sus camaradas". Itachi habló con asombrosa cantidad de autoridad mientras daba un paso al frente. "Sin embargo, si vamos a ayudar a Fū a desarrollar su poder, debemos estar seguros de todos los hechos. Sin estos hechos, podemos elegir un curso de acción que puede ser inseguro para nosotros mismos, o incluso para Fū. Un jinchuuriki no está exento. de ser dañado al interactuar con su bijuu. Yamanaka-san, has percibido una ofensa donde nadie tenía la intención de hacerlo ".

El viento eligió ese momento para volar a través del área. Fū sintió que sus coletas a juego ondeaban un poco y su pecho se apretó por un minuto cuando la intensa mirada de Itachi la atravesó.

A veces, todavía era un shock recordar que ella tenía gente que se preocupaba por ella ahora. Los finales felices no estaban solo en sus libros.

"Gracias, Itachi-kun," Fū susurró suavemente, notando que el chico más alto inclinaba su cabeza bruscamente. Instintivamente, ella golpeó los hombros de sus amigas. "Y aunque no tengas que hacerlo, gracias por defenderme".

"Sí", se quejó Foo. "Lo siento, Hokage-sama".

El anciano Kage alzó una ceja delgada como un lápiz, pero pareció aceptar la disculpa por su valor nominal ya que asintió levemente.

"Vamos a resolver los detalles ahora. Tu primer uso del chakra de Nanabi ocurrió en tu última misión, ¿correcto?"

"No." Fū se inquietó de nuevo. "Choumei usó su chakra para sacarme de Taki. De lo contrario, nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad".

El Hokage se quedó quieto y de repente Fū se dio cuenta de que los ojos oscuros de Itachi estaban rojos con comas negras y el Sandaime la miraba fijamente como un halcón mirando a un ratón.

"¿Choumei?" El Hokage dijo.

Tal vez no fue intencional, pero Fū dio un paso atrás, de repente con miedo.

 _ **Fū?**_ _**Estás en Konoha ... ¿por qué estás asustado?**_

"Es ... el nombre de Nanabi". Fū le lanzó a Itachi una mirada suplicante, sintiéndose inseguro y terriblemente nervioso. "Hablamos a veces. Él es ..."

Fū miró sus pies polvorientos y luchó contra el repentino impulso de salir disparado. Un peso repentino en su hombro detuvo esos pensamientos. Siguiendo la mano a su dueño, ella se sorprendió por el aliento que leyó en las profundidades giratorias del Sharingan.

 _ **Fū?**_

"¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!" ella dijo en voz alta, incluso si era más por el beneficio de su bijuu que por su audiencia. Finalmente se enderezó resueltamente, miró a su líder a los ojos y tomó aliento."Choumei es mi amigo ... a veces hablamos".

"Wow, ¿hablas con eso? Eso es fascinante", murmuró Foo junto a ella, sonando totalmente como el nerd Yamanaka que era.

"Ya veo." la mirada del Hokage se había suavizado un poco, pero él cruzó sus brazos con calma. "¿Itachi?"

"El sello está perfectamente intacto y, por lo que puedo discernir, ella no está sufriendo coerción".

La atmósfera se aligeró de inmediato y la presión que sentía por parte del Hokage se disipó.

"Estaba asustado", espetó Fū incómodo. "Choumei puede decir cuándo tengo miedo".

"No tengo inconveniente en desarrollar una relación con tu bijuu, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado de hacerlo. Es bastante común saber que el hermano del Raikage mantiene una asociación con su bijuu. Si fueras a cultivar esa relación con el Nanabi, apoyaría eso ". Hokage hizo una pausa. "Siempre y cuando procedas con cuidado. Esta es una precaución tanto para ti como para todos los demás".

"Lo entiendo, Hokage-sama".

"Entonces, siempre y cuando su sello funcione adecuadamente, no veo ningún problema".

"Entonces, ¿Fū-chan va a pavonearse con sus cosas ahora?" Foo habló, pareciendo demasiado interesado.

"Fū, estaré listo si necesito intervenir. Solo ... ve". Tenzo-sensei parecía la gallina preocupada que era, aunque puso cara de valiente.

"¡Lo tienes, Sensei!" Fū gorjeó, lentamente comenzando a sentirse más seguro. Se detuvo una vez y le dedicó una sonrisa a Itachi. "Estaba nervioso. ¡Gracias por ayudarme allí!"

Con eso, corrió al campo y ansiosamente cambió su peso de un lado a otro.

"Bueno."

Fū sacudió sus brazos y piernas e intentó obligar a su cuerpo a relajarse.

"¡Puedes hacerlo, Fū-chan!" Foo llamó desde un costado.

"Foo, tal vez no deberías distraer a nuestro compañero de equipo durante un ejercicio tan crucial".

"¡Ambos, cállate!" Tenzo-sensei gruñó.

 _¿Podemos trabajar juntos, Choumei?_

 _ **No tengo ninguna queja.**_ _**Eres un buen neonato.**_

Fū se sonrojó con vehemencia, sus mejillas bronceadas ya calientes por el sol.

 _ **Aconsejaría restringir la cantidad de chakra con que practicas por el momento.**_ _**Mi chakra, independientemente de mi voluntad, juega con tu estado emocional.**_ _**Algo tan pequeño como la irritación aumentará en una cantidad asombrosa y puede hacer que pierda el control.**_

 _Gracias por cuidarme, Choumei._ _Eres todo el amigo._

 _ **De nada, crías.**_ _**No te caigas ahora.**_

 _¿A qué te refieres con caer?_

Fū se balanceó hacia atrás cuando el suelo bajo sus pies gimió, se agrietó y finalmente explotó por la presión del chakra rojo que emanaba de su cuerpo. En un capricho, ella aplastó su pie contra el suelo, boqueando cuando un cráter cuyo diámetro coincidía con su altura apareció debajo de ella.

"¡Mierda!" susurró, justo cuando Foo gritaba: "¡Eso es una jodida mierda, Sensei!"

 _Sí, tal vez tenga que estar de acuerdo con esa declaración ..._

La presión del chakra repentinamente se disparó y Fū jadeó. Ella plantó sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras se construía.

"Shiranui Fū, ¿estás bien?"

Ese era el Hokage, pero Fū no respondió. Ella no pudo.

"El chakra se está volviendo más denso, usaré mi Mokuton para detenerlo".

"No. Fū tiene el control, pero ella se está manifestando-"

Manifestar qué?

Ella jadeó cuando la presión se intensificó antes de ser arrastrada por una gloriosa sensación de alivio. Fū suspiró y miró a sus camaradas, incrédulos y temblorosos, agitando agradecido.

El Hokage parecía complacido e Itachi parecía casi orgulloso. Perezosamente, miró a su izquierda, agradecida por la brisa que proporcionaba un poco de alivio del chakra sobrecalentado que fluía por sus venas.

"El desarrollo parece peculiar, pero sin embargo es impresionante".

"¡Estás volando, Fū! ¿Cómo se siente? ¡Mierda, no puedo creer que esté volando! ¿Ves eso, Torune? ¡Su insecto es mucho más frío que el tuyo!"

"Debateable, pero aprecio el sentimiento positivo dirigido hacia los insectos".

"¿Volador?" Fū repitió estúpidamente. "¡¿Estoy volando?!"

Fū miró hacia abajo, sintió que su estómago se hundía, y de repente estaba cayendo libre. Con un grito, se reenfocó y se refugió en el chakra de Choumei. Tratando de tener una idea de los apéndices mientras revoloteaban sin propósito, ella se concentró en hacerlos latir. Si cada golpe era un golpe ... Como en una mediación, Fū imaginó la voz de Gai que le ordenaba ignorar todo excepto la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Funcionó.

El descenso de Fū hizo una pausa y ella revoloteó en el aire con solo una ligera onda del chakra de Choumei fluyendo a través de su cuerpo.

"Lo hice", comentó estúpidamente antes de gritar con entusiasmo más salvaje. "¡Lo hice!"

 _ **Sabía que eras valiente.**_ _**Buen trabajo, crías.**_

 _Gracias, Choumei!_ _Siempre he soñado con volar a las nubes ... ¡tal vez ahora puedo!_

Pasó varios minutos practicando mantenerse en alto, pero los movimientos fueron repetitivos y pronto se hicieron intuitivos. Era sencillo mantener la altitud, un poco menos fácil de gobernar, pero cada vuelta era más fácil que la anterior. El grupo de abajo continuó hablando y exclamando, pero Fu los ignoró a todos mientras giraba, pasaba de bajo a alto y volvía a bajar.

Fū volteó de nuevo y soltó una risita.

"¡Esto es tan divertido!" ¡Ella gritó! "Tengo alas como una gran, gigante-"

 _ **No digas pájaro**_

 _No lo haría!_

"¡Mírame! ¡Soy una niña de insectos voladores!"

 _ **Hay nombres peores, supongo.**_

Por el rabillo del ojo, Fū espiaba al Sandaime hablando en voz baja ante un Tenzo-sensei asintiendo. Itachi estaba parado cerca, luciendo demasiado aburrido para su gusto.

Sin considerar el nous de esta situación en particular, Fū descendió y deslizó sus brazos a través de las axilas de Itachi y lo levantó. El niño -porque un niño de trece años no podía ser considerado un hombre- era lo suficientemente fácil de cargar para alguien con su fuerza. Aunque Fū realmente tendría que molestarlo más tarde por su dulce y con oloroso champú. Su víctima apenas luchó;incluso iría tan lejos como para decir que él esperaba que ella hiciera esto.

"No usaste un Kawarimi".

"Yo no."

"¿Cómo?" ella presionó de nuevo, incluso mientras volaba en círculos amplios y en picada.

"Bajo la tutela de Sandaime, he llegado a dominar muchos principios, pero todavía tengo que descubrir un método para huir. Tal oportunidad en la vida es rara. Sería tonto rechazarla".

Era lo más cercano a una declaración de emoción como lo haría.

"Entonces volveremos a volar. Todos los miércoles. ¡Puede ser lo nuestro!"

"Parece una tradición interesante".

"Sabía que no podrías resistirte".

"No he dicho que sí, todavía".

"Sí, lo hiciste. Puedo oírlo en tu voz".

"¿Es eso así?"

Ella ignoró la pregunta, ya que era retórica de todos modos. Itachi parecía tan misterioso, pero era tan joven e inseguro como ella. Él simplemente lo ocultó mejor que la mayoría de las personas.

"Recuerda este momento si realmente te conviertes en Hokage, Itachi," declaró Fū mientras los alejaba del brillante sol de la tarde. "Incluso si eres más fuerte que yo, siempre te llevaré a las nubes. ¿Trato?"

Volando lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar las blancas nubes hinchadas, Itachi se rió una vez; era una cosa brillante e impoluta que era a la vez maravilla e inocencia entrelazadas.

"Tienes un trato."

"¡Yo el próximo!" Foo gritó, saltando arriba y abajo como loco. "Llévame el siguiente, Fū!"

"Demonios con eso, ¡ella vendrá a buscarme!"

Instantáneamente, Fū se giró en el aire y sintió que Itachi agarraba sus brazos por reflejo.

"¡Genma!" Fū chilló! "¡Voy a buscarte!"

Era un hermoso día.

Koharu observó desde la ventana de su oficina algo parecido a la satisfacción cuando los participantes del examen llegaron y comenzaron a tomar sus asientos. Algunos estudiantes se presentaron mucho antes del tiempo programado para la prueba; la mayoría llegó diez minutos antes, y el grupo menos prometedor llegó justo a tiempo para deslizarse en sus asientos antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Fue una multitud interesante este año. Hubo casi un centenar de solicitantes y de ese número, diez habían sido eliminados del programa durante el proceso de entrevista. Algunos pensaron que era duro, pero Koharu lo llamó necesario. Deshacerse de estudiantes con disposiciones inadecuadas salvó los valiosos fondos de Konoha y posibles traiciones en el futuro.

Hiruzen había dudado en implementar la entrevista con un oficial de T & I para posibles estudiantes, pero Koharu arrolló esa respuesta con sentido común, señalando amablemente que los casos de cabeza psicológica no tenían nada que ver con el aprendizaje de las artes shinobi.

Llámelos como lo desee, los futuros genin eran un recurso inestimable para la aldea y no tan fácilmente reemplazables.

Hasta que Koharu había renovado la Academia, la tasa de aprobación del examen de graduación había sido un promedio de nueve niños insignificante por clase de graduación. Un número inaceptable considerando que llevó años producir shinobi de calidad.

Todo había cambiado cuando ella se hizo cargo del programa. Lo primero fue el personal: ella los despidió. Todos ellos. La mayoría eran perezosos chunin que habían olvidado lo que era realizar cualquier cosa por encima de una misión de rango C. ¿Qué sabrían ellos de ser un jounin de todos modos?

Después del personal, Koharu tuvo que trabajar en la Academia misma. Un grupo de comerciantes del pueblo fueron contratados para destripar, renovar y expandir el edificio de la Academia. Se encargó a un grupo especializado de usuarios de ninjutsu rediseñar la Academia y sus terrenos para adaptarla a su visión de un centro de aprendizaje exitoso.

En primer lugar, se les recomendó a los artesanos que crearan aulas más pequeñas para clases de menor tamaño. Koharu ordenó el desarrollo de salas especiales para temas más explosivos, reforzándolos con sellos para evitar daños permanentes en el caso de incidentes en el aula.

En el pasado, los contratistas civiles habían sentado las bases de una piscina. Por desgracia, no era raro que algunos estudiantes fueran incapaces de nadar. Koharu había eliminado por completo ese problema al convertirlo en un requisito de acondicionamiento físico. Más allá de eso, Koharu sabía a ciencia cierta que los estudiantes mayores en cursos de control de chakras usaban el grupo para perfeccionar esa habilidad; Shizune había informado que la clase de medicina de Tsunade en el hospital había progresado gracias a tales ejercicios.

Este año pasado, el director táctico había solicitado el uso de la piscina para escenarios de entrenamiento de combate bajo el agua. Koharu había aprobado, por supuesto. Si bien el combate submarino era increíblemente improbable, ella era una firme defensora de estar preparada para cada situación.

En cuanto a sus asistentes shinobi elegidos, Koharu los puso a trabajar construyendo múltiples zonas especiales de entrenamiento. La zona de armamento a distancia fue un cambio significativo de lo que solía ser. Los objetivos se configuraron de altos a bajos con algunas piezas móviles mecánicas para simular un objetivo en vivo. Las plataformas de árbol permitieron a los estudiantes tener una idea de lo que aprendieron en las clases de matemáticas; cómo los ángulos y la aerodinámica afectaron a diferentes equipos. Senbon, kunai y shuriken tuvieron que ser lanzados de manera diferente y con diferentes aplicaciones de fuerza desde diferentes direcciones. Mecánica simple, tal vez, pero no algo de lo que Genin se dio cuenta antes del programa de la Academia actualizado de Koharu.

Las áreas de terreno especializadas se usaron para acondicionamiento físico, entrenamiento de taijutsu y la clase de táctica. Koharu había hecho arreglos para que los usuarios doton crearan un área completa de entrenamiento hecha de piedras y poco más. Otra área que no era más que colinas de arena. Una arboleda provista por el usuario de Mokuton para simular el terreno en el que se sentirían más cómodos. Y dado que el espacio y los problemas técnicos se convirtieron en un problema real, Koharu se había establecido en un terreno pantanoso para la zona de entrenamiento final.

Cuando Koharu leyó los informes iniciales sobre cómo se enseñaban las clases, se sintió aún más horrorizada que al principio. Pero cuando ella leyó las evaluaciones de los estudiantes, descubrió el problema real.

Los niños de orígenes civiles y shinobis fueron arrojados juntos y se esperaba que florecieran.

Honestamente, Koharu no tenía idea de lo que Hiruzen y estos tontos idiotas habían estado pensando. Los civiles tendían a tener una mejor comprensión académica y casi no sabían nada sobre la importancia del condicionamiento físico y cualquier otra cosa del mundo shinobi. Esto condujo a estudiantes de clanes frustrados que sintieron que fueron retenidos y civiles que nunca tuvieron una guía adecuada para empezar.

Huelga decir que Koharu había descartado eso y elaborado planes para exámenes de colocación de la Academia y entrevistas. Con los exámenes, ellos podrían determinar qué estudiantes necesitaron ayuda en matemáticas y cuáles no; qué estudiantes tenían experiencia con armamento y quiénes eran principiantes; quien era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; y que no tenía ninguna experiencia en absoluto.

El conocimiento era poder Ciertamente, eso no estaba en disputa. Pero cómo se introdujo ese conocimiento determinaría el éxito de sus hijos.

La primera clase que se graduó desde que asumió Koharu debutó este año. Los informes preliminares de jounin-sensei, y los dos aprendizajes que ella arregló, eran todo lo que Koharu había esperado. No es perfecto, pero está muy por encima de lo que ella podría haber esperado.

Un equipo fallido. Uno de nueve. Hiruzen se sorprendió y Koharu se guardó en silencio una gran bolsa de notas de ryo de esa victoria en particular.

En definitiva, su objetivo era tener cero equipos fallados. El programa que ella había implementado era costoso, pero efectivo cuando produjo resultados que pagarían las arcas de Konoha diez veces más.

Después de los exámenes de ubicación, Koharu se quedaría para organizar a los estudiantes en las clases apropiadas. La edad no fue un factor. Lo que importaba era que cada individuo recibiera instrucciones que los conducirían al éxito, por el bien de la aldea y el suyo propio.

Encontrar instructores adecuados había sido otro desafío, simplemente porque los requisitos eran exigentes, pero Koharu había sido persistente. Creó clases básicas y opcionales que los estudiantes solo podían tomar si cumplían con ciertos estándares.

Las matemáticas básicas, la lectura y la escritura eran obligatorias, a menos que el alumno pudiera probarlas. Universalmente, las matemáticas eran las más difíciles y Koharu sólo observó ocasionalmente a un estudiante capaz de probar antes de recibir instrucción. Leer y escribir se trataron casi como programas remediales, pero demostraron que valían la pena sus horarios ya que los niños provenientes de orfanatos a menudo se beneficiaban y de otro modo habrían fracasado debido al analfabetismo.

Primeros auxilios básicos era una clase, impartida por Shizune, que todos debían aprobar en algún momento. Cada individuo aprendería los conceptos básicos que no requerían jutsu médico; envolviendo heridas, tratando quemaduras y férulas de campo. Si un cierto alumno tuviera una aptitud, Shizune discutiría inscribirlos en los cursos médicos ofrecidos en el hospital.

Koharu había establecido clases básicas de cuidado y competencia con armas, principalmente para el beneficio de niños provenientes de entornos civiles. Después de que los alumnos se volvieron lo suficientemente buenos como para confiar en que manejarían el armamento, se los colocaría con el resto de sus compañeros hasta que desarrollaran una precisión decente con kunai y shuriken.

Los estudiantes que demostraron talento en armamento a distancia fueron invitados a participar en los talleres del viernes, donde los jounin que se especializan en diferentes armas harían apariciones periódicamente. Esto les permitió a los niños la oportunidad de ver cómo les iba con una variedad de herramientas. Koharu ya sospechaba que a unos cuantos niños de este año se les ofrecería el taller del viernes: los niños de prácticamente todas las cabezas de los clanes de la aldea estaban obligados a impresionar.

La clase que trata sobre historia y asuntos exteriores fue posiblemente una de las más tediosas, pero también la más crucial. Koharu había tenido dificultades para encontrar un maestro capaz de perforar la información en calaveras resistentes de una manera que se pegaría. Afortunadamente, un enorme casco de un Inuzuka asumió el papel y gobernó el aula de alguna manera haciendo que las aburridas misiones diplomáticas suenen como la última edición de la novela mala pero adictiva de Jiraiya. Uno difícilmente podía discutir los resultados, por lo que Koharu perdonó las quejas ocasionales de lenguaje vulgar después de ver el aumento en los puntajes de las pruebas de esa clase.

El acondicionamiento físico y la práctica de taijutsu fueron supervisados por dos personas. El primero, un miembro retirado del Clan Sarutobi, perforó a sus pequeños monos con un fervor escandaloso para un hombre que sufría de una enfermedad en la pierna. Su homólogo, una kunoichi de rama Hyuuga engañosamente apacible, se complacía sádicamente en hacer que los estudiantes anduvieran harapientos. Koharu sabía que los estudiantes que ingresaban -particularmente la marca Nara- tendrían un rudo despertar con estos dos.

Dividir el plan de estudios para el control de chakras, ninjutsu y genjutsu había sido difícil de vender, especialmente desde que Koharu insistió firmemente en que se necesitaban diferentes maestros para cada división. Koharu había ganado, como siempre, después de argumentar que el control de chakra era crucial para todos los demás temas, mientras que genjutsu y ninjutsu estaban más cerca de las especializaciones. Genjutsu ahora estaba siendo enseñado por Uchiha Mikoto y Ninjutsu había sido entregado a un especialista ninjutsu impresionante que era un zapato de entrada para tokubetsu jounin.

Los cursos especiales fueron precisamente eso: especial. No todos verían el interior de un aula de encriptación. No todos pasarían de una clase de caligrafía a un fuinjutsu introductorio. Y ciertamente, menos aún lo convertirían en una introducción a la teoría del veneno. Las clases de sabotaje implicaban trampas y recopilación de información, por lo que probablemente sería uno de los pocos cursos especiales que se usaron mucho, pero eso fue todo.

"La clase de táctica no es para los débiles de corazón", dijo Koharu, probando la resolución del chunin parado frente a ella. "Requiere un cierto nivel de creatividad y la capacidad de ejecutar innumerables escenarios con sus estudiantes en un campo de entrenamiento en vivo. Mi último instructor fue Nara que se fue porque había sido promovido a operaciones clandestinas debido a su habilidad para crear estrategias y promover el concepto. del trabajo en equipo. Dime, Umino-san, ¿tienes lo que se necesita para organizar una clase así? "

"Hago." La convicción estaba allí, pero no tan sólida como hubiera preferido.

Umino Iruka: un caso inusual. Un chunin que había tenido una breve pero impresionante asociación con ANBU. Una cierta cantidad de talento sensorial junto con una mentalidad absolutamente devota y leal. Ninjutsu decente Taijutsu decente, pero nada exagerado extraordinario. De hecho, si no fuera por su registro ANBU ... Koharu nunca lo hubiera considerado para el puesto.

En ANBU, Umino Iruka había demostrado una mente aguda capaz de idear estrategias impresionantes sobre la marcha. Su pensamiento rápido había salvado varias misiones que de otro modo habrían estado condenadas al fracaso. Nada exteriormente impresionante sobre el hombre, excepto que él era fuerte como Nara.

"Impresioname, Umino-san," murmuró Koharu. "No hacerlo bien no terminará bien para ti".

El joven frente a ella se enderezó y ella sintió que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba. Su expresión gritó que él la mostraría, que los mostraría a todos.

Bueno. Koharu siempre lo prefirió cuando alguien realmente tenía una columna vertebral.

"Voy a." Esta vez, la respuesta fue dura como el hierro.

"Eso es justo lo que esperaba escuchar. Ahora, Umino-san, ven". Ella lo invitó a pasar a su ventana donde estaban y juntos miraron a los estudiantes que llegaban. "Dime que ves."

Las manos de Sakura temblaron mientras leía cuidadosamente su examen por errores. Su estómago estaba un poco mareado por el hambre y sus músculos temblaban con la necesidad de moverse y estirarse, pero ella ignoró todo por el papel entre sus dedos.

Ella arriesgó una mirada hacia la izquierda. Un supervisor de aspecto aburrido estaba sentado en el escritorio dando vueltas a un bolígrafo y mirando la habitación. Justo encima de la cabeza del hombre había un reloj que mostraba 12:22.

Ocho minutos restantes. Sakura podría trabajar con eso.

Sakura atendió la ecuación final y envió un silencioso agradecimiento a sus padres. Si no la hubieran presionado para que se concentrara en las matemáticas, sabía que habría sido como el rubio que estaba sentado dos asientos sobre quién estaba expresando sus desgracias por el resto de la sala para escuchar.

Por supuesto, Sakura sabía que sus padres la habían preparado para ser conocedora de los números y así poder administrar un negocio civil como lo hicieron ellos. Sus padres se sintieron consternados cuando Sakura insistió en asistir a la Academia Shinobi. Sin embargo, se había negado a retractarse de su objetivo, ni siquiera cuando sus padres colgaban una juerga de compras o un viaje fuera de la aldea como sobornos. Sakura quería algo emocionante de la vida. Algo diferente a lo que tenían sus padres.

Por supuesto, nada fue tan fácil.

Sakura escuchó que realmente solo había sido cuestión de inscribirse en el programa hace unos años. Aparentemente, eso se fue por la ventana cuando uno de los principales consejeros de Sandaime se hizo cargo de la Academia.

La semana pasada, cuando Sakura finalmente convenció a su padre para que la inscribiera, le dieron una fecha y hora para una entrevista. Ella pensó que era solo una reunión con su futuro maestro.

Si no.En cambio, Sakura había sido enviada a una habitación con sus padres y entrevistada, _interrogada_ como en un escalofriante programa de televisión. Al final de su "entrevista", la mujer sonrió y le ordenó presentarse a los exámenes de colocación.

Exámenes de nivel

Sakura había regresado a casa aturdida y se preguntaba exactamente en qué se había metido. Pero entonces su madre le había _mirado así_ y sugirió que era perfectamente razonable irse y ir a una escuela civil respetable.

Esa había sido la motivación que ella necesitaba. Sakura se había excusado a su habitación para estudiar: tenía un examen que superar.

El periódico le dijo que la prueba comenzó a las siete en punto, por lo que Sakura llegó naturalmente media hora antes y se despidió con determinación de sus padres, aunque realmente los quería con ella, y entró en el gran edificio que se avecinaba.

Entrando con su aviso, Sakura fue dirigida instantáneamente a un salón de clases al final del pasillo por una mujer que manejaba un portapapeles. Parecía extraño que hubiera pasado al menos a otras dos aulas que parecían salas de exámenes, ¿cuántas personas tomarían esta prueba de todos modos?

Para su sorpresa, había fácilmente treinta escritorios individuales en la habitación con al menos media docena ocupados desde el principio. Sakura se había sentado en el frente y se había agachado para esperar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Niños de diferentes edades inundaron la habitación; la mayoría probablemente estaban en el rango de seis a ocho, pero Sakura estaba asombrada por su gran número.

Sakura había notado a algunos chicos que la molestaban de vez en cuando y se encogían aún más en su asiento. Rezó para que no la notaran. Milagrosamente, porque, vamos, un color de cabello como el de ella sobresalía como un pulgar dolorido, se sentaron sin siquiera mirar en su dirección.

Solo unos veinte de los escritorios terminaron siendo utilizados, pero Sakura no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso por mucho tiempo.

El primer examen fue geografía. Sakura se había sentido bien con eso. El segundo se había centrado en las aldeas y las relaciones shinobi: Sakura era mucho menos confiada. Un tercer examen se había centrado en la capacidad de lectura y escritura, lo que ayudó a Sakura a recuperar parte de su entusiasmo inicial. El examen de matemáticas fue lo suficientemente fácil, y solo algunos de los últimos problemas demostraron ser los menos desafiantes.

Sin embargo, Sakura sintió un suspiro de alivio escapándose de ella cuando el supervisor finalmente les ordenó que dejaran caer sus lápices.

"Muy bien, mocosos, escuchen! Esto concluye la parte escrita de sus pruebas. ¡Tienen una hora para almorzar y luego es hora de prácticas! ¡Salgan de aquí!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un niño rubio se había levantado de su asiento, volando por la habitación y saliendo por la puerta. Medio segundo después, los estudiantes restantes hicieron lo mismo.

Sakura esperó hasta que la mayoría de ellos había salido del aula antes de entrar al pasillo. Casi instantáneamente, fue abordado por dos de los chicos desagradables que la acosaron en el parque.

"¡Oye, mira, Enui! ¡Es la frente!"

Sakura involuntariamente se estremeció ante el apodo y miró sus pies. ¿Qué podría decir ella realmente? Pedirles que se detengan nunca la llevó a ningún lado y decirles que dolía sus sentimientos simplemente parecía alentarlos.

¿Qué debería hacer ella?

"No es como si pudieras extrañarla con ese color ridículo. ¿Qué pasa con eso de todos modos, frente? ¿Te acuestas Kaa-san con un chicle o algo así?"

Sakura se mordió el labio y se sacudió hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¡Nunca te he hecho nada!"

"Pfft, vas a llorar, ¿chica de la frente?"

Sakura sintió que le temblaba el labio.

"¿Va a llorar?"

"¡Nah, estoy bastante seguro de que están por ser idiotas!"

Demasiado rápido para que Sakura realmente procesara lo que sucedió, sus torturadores se derrumbaron repentinamente de rodillas antes de caer de bruces. Los matones tenían los ojos llorosos y estaban en el piso agarrándose el estómago.

Detrás de ellos había una hermosa chica rubia con el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y vestida con ropa oscura color ciruela. La rubia le dedicó una alegre sonrisa que le quitó el aliento a Sakura antes de patear el llanto que lloraba delante de ella con una nota final.

"¡Les doy la razón a los dos, abrazar a una chica así! ¡Inténtalo de nuevo y te patearé los dientes! ¿Entendido?"

"¡Gracias!"Sakura dijo efusivamente. Saltó sobre los niños que gemían y sonrió ampliamente. "¡Fue increíble! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"¿Qué, eso?" Su rescatador miró a la pareja que lloraba en el suelo antes de encogerse de hombros. "Deben haber sido débiles. Taijutsu realmente no es lo mío, pero no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya tratándote de esa manera. ¡Eran unos idiotas!"

Fue el turno de Sakura de fruncir el ceño. La otra chica realmente no parecía entender lo increíble que había sido. Sin intervención, Sakura sabía que podría haber escapado, pero nunca habría logrado _hacer_ algo.

"Siempre son así ... Me salvaste. ¡Gracias!" Sakura soltó antes de que ella pudiera detenerse. "¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?"

"Ah, bueno. ¡No fue nada! ¡Soy algo así de increíble!" La rubia sonrió tan ampliamente que sus mejillas se llenaron de hoyuelos. "¡Soy Yamanaka Ino. Pero puedes llamarme Ino! ¡Y apostarás que te enseñaré! ¡Te mostraré cómo meter un poco de sentido en cráneos gruesos! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vamos a almorzar!"

"Soy Sakura. Haruno Sakura". Ella se inclinó levemente. "¡Y me encantaría almorzar contigo, Ino-chan!"

"¡Estupendo!"La otra chica-Ino-pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sakura. Sakura vio a su nueva amiga fruncir el ceño a la pareja que gemía que todavía estaba en el suelo antes de patearlos brutalmente-una vez más-con elegantes sandalias de tacón.

"¡Salgamos de aquí antes de que esos dos idiotas se levanten del suelo!"

"¡Sí!"

Yamanaka. Ese nombre hizo sonar la campana, pero Sakura no pudo determinar fácilmente por qué. ¿Tal vez uno de los clanes menos prominentes? Ella realmente no estaba segura, pero sabía que Ino estaba súper genial y la había rescatado de un par de idiotas, y eso valía mucho.

"¿Los exámenes fueron difíciles para ti?"

Sakura parpadeó cuando la chica un poco más alta la condujo a una puerta y entró en un patio soleado.

"No estoy seguro de haberlo hecho muy bien con la prueba de shinobi". Sakura se ruborizó al admitir su fracaso. "Pero creo que lo hice bien en las otras cosas".

"Sí, si aprobaste la entrevista, no deberías tener nada de qué preocuparse", respondió Ino con conocimiento mientras pasaban por un área con todo tipo de objetivos. "Y estas pruebas solo determinarán tu horario y tus ubicaciones de clase".

"Entonces, tú y yo podríamos no terminar juntos?" Acababan de conocerse, así que no debería haber sido tan importante, pero Sakura quería estar cerca de alguien con quien se sentía cómoda.

"¡Oye, no te preocupes!" Ino le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que instaló instantáneamente los nervios de Sakura. "Tendremos algunas cosas juntas, pero es posible que no tengamos _todo_ junto. ¡Y de esa manera, nunca te aburrirás de mí!"

Sakura asintió con tristeza y notó que Ino parecía dirigirlos hacia un par de árboles donde un grupo de niños descansaba a la sombra. Algunas caras se volvieron hacia ellos; algunos parecían estar dando una vez más a Sakura.

Contuvo la respiración, esperando que hicieran algún comentario, pero nadie dijo nada. Nadie parecía descontento con su presencia tampoco.

Tal vez esto realmente fue algo así como un nuevo comienzo.

"¡Hola chicos!"

Una chica morena que llevaba un elegante kimono blanco con un obi lila se levantó para recibirlos mientras se acercaban.

"Ino-chan, te hemos estado esperando". Una mirada curiosa se volvió hacia ella y Sakura solo supo que su cara era del mismo color que su cabello. "¿Has hecho un nuevo amigo?"

"¡Apuesto!"El corazón de Sakura tartamudeó ante la fácil declaración. "¡Esta es Sakura-chan! Sakura, esta es Hyuuga Hinata".

"Encantado de conocerte, Hyuuga-san!" Distraídamente, se preguntó si su saludo era demasiado informal y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

"Tal formalidad es algo que mi padre podría apreciar, pero yo no soy él", murmuró Hinata y guiñó una vez, llegando lejos para tranquilizar a Sakura. "Soy Hinata para mis amigos. Y si Ino dice que eres nuestro amigo, lo eres".

Guau.Todas sus dudas sobre asistir a la Academia estaban retrocediendo. Sakura nunca tuvo tanta suerte interactuando con otros niños. Ciertamente borró las ideas preconcebidas de sus padres sobre la recepción que Sakura recibiría fuera de una escuela civil.

"¡Gracias, Hinata-san!" Sakura sonrió, iluminándose al ver una sonrisa sonriente en la cara de la hermosa niña.

"Shika, ¿cómo puedes estar durmiendo ya?" Gritó Ino, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

Vio a la niña rubia acercarse a un niño que dormitaba contra uno de los árboles. La nueva amiga de Sakura murmuró algo menos que agradecida antes de plantar su sandalia en las entrañas del niño dormido.

"¡Despierta, idiota!"

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar por el duro trato, pero el chico perezoso apenas pareció notar el ultraje de Ino a pesar del abuso físico. En cambio, se dejó caer y refunfuñó algo acerca de "mujeres problemáticas".

"¿Qué acaba de decir?" Sakura preguntó, bastante molesta por el sexismo murmurado.

"Eh, Shikamaru siempre está diciendo basura así", Ino refunfuñó mientras se retiraba. "Realmente me molesta".

"¿Siempre es así?" Sakura preguntó tentativamente.

"¿Quién, Nara?"

Sakura se volvió hacia la voz, encontrando a un chico que llevaba un pesado abrigo con pelaje alrededor del cuello. Él mostró una sonrisa dentuda en su dirección.

"Ese tipo duerme más que los muertos. Honestamente, si Ino y Minato no lo presionan tanto como ellos, nunca tendrá éxito en nada. Por cierto, soy Inuzuka Kiba".

"Oh, un placer conocerte, Kiba-san," murmuró Sakura, no del todo segura de qué hacer con esa información.

Ella casi saltó de su piel cuando la capucha de la chaqueta del niño comenzó a temblar. "¡Gah! ¡Hay algo en tu abrigo!"

Un segundo más tarde, apareció una nariz negra y temblorosa, seguida por el cachorro más adorable y cubierto de peluche que Sakura había visto en su vida.

"¿¡Un cachorro!?" ¿Un cachorro? ¿Por qué habría un perro en el abrigo de alguien?

"A ninken", corrigió Kiba, frotando la cabeza del cachorro con un dedo afectuoso. "Él será mi compañero como un shinobi. No puedo esperar hasta que sea lo suficientemente grande como para destrozar a nuestros enemigos solo con sus dientes".

Sakura lanzó una mirada dudosa al cachorro, pero pensó que era mejor abstenerse de la honestidad total tan temprano para hacer nuevos amigos.

"Toma asiento, Sakura-san". Hinata se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

Sakura tuvo cuidado de seguir su ejemplo. "Gracias", dijo, deseando haber preparado un almuerzo hoy en lugar de elegir omitirlo. No es que nadie más estuviera comiendo tampoco ... "¿Olvidaron traer un almuerzo también?"

"Nah"Ino se sentó junto a ella después de darle a Shikamaru una ceñuda mirada final. "Chouji-kun debería estar aquí con el almuerzo pronto. Y eres más que bienvenido a tener algo de eso, Sakura. Y no me des nada de ese discurso cortés de no poder hacer nada. La familia de Chouji es propietaria de los restaurantes Akimichi y su Kaa-san nos prometió un almuerzo increíble para los exámenes de ubicación. Por lo tanto, habrá más que suficiente ".

"Wow, eso es realmente lindo de su familia", dijo Sakura.

De hecho, fue tan generoso que Sakura no estaba segura de qué hacer con eso. Su familia era acomodada y a menudo organizaba cenas privadas para otras familias, pero siempre había algún tipo de motivo detrás de sus acciones. Hacer algo solo para ser amable, algo que requirió un tiempo y esfuerzo considerables fue simplemente ... no haber terminado.

"La madre de Chouji es increíble", estuvo de acuerdo Kiba, solo removiendo la creciente confusión de Sakura. "No puedo esperar hasta la próxima reunión en su casa. Aunque, ¡todos están de enhorabuena en la barbacoa Inuzuka este fin de semana!"

Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño antes de golpear a Sakura, haciendo que ella saltara. "Ya que estás saliendo con nosotros, ¿por qué no vienes también, Sakura-san?"

"Tendré que preguntarle a mis padres, pero eso parece interesante". Parecía absolutamente aterrador, sin mencionar intimidante. "Me encantaría estar alli."

"Ella estará allí". Ino superó sus inseguridades como un ariete. "Me aseguraré de eso".

"Genial", fue todo lo que respondió.

"¡Y llega Chouji-kun!" Ino apuntó con un dedo a un muchacho regordete que deambulaba por su camino y llevaba un rollo bastante grande. "Ahora, ¿dónde están los demás? Ya deberían haber estado aquí ... Hinata, ¿sabes dónde están los niños?"

Sakura se giró expectante hacia la otra chica, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Shikamaru habló.

"Naruto fue el primero en salir del aula. Naturalmente, ese idiota emboscó a su hermano con un aluvión de globos de agua mientras salía. Lo último que vi fue que Sasuke lo persiguió y no los he visto desde entonces. Y Neji y Shino fue excusado de las clases hoy para que no estén aquí ".

Fueron muchísimos nombres e información que ella procesó.

"Uf, parece", Ino gruñó infelizmente. "¿Y Minato?"

"No, él estaba en la misma sala de pruebas con Akamaru y yo", respondió Kiba fácilmente. "Pero él no es del tipo que nos abandona. Apuesto a que está tratando de disputar a Sasuke y Naruto. Todos sabemos que aparte de Hinata-chan, Minato es el único capaz de eso".

Sakura no podría haber estado más confundida si lo intentaba.

"¡Chouji! ¡Mi hombre!" Kiba se levantó de un salto y pareció estar salivando sobre el pergamino en las manos del chico corpulento. "¡Por favor, dime que tienes algunas costillas deliciosas allí! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que mi Kaa-san alguna vez nos cambiaría de comida?" Había una cantidad asombrosa de amenaza que impregnaba el aire y la evaluación de Sakura de él automáticamente, y radicalmente, cambió.

"¡No!"Kiba retrocedió, agitando sus manos en el aire frenéticamente. "Yo solo-" Kiba repentinamente se aferró a ella de todas las personas y la arrastró hacia adelante. "¡Esta es la nueva amiga de Ino-chan, Sakura-san! Esta es su primera vez con nosotros y sé que le encantará la cocina de tu madre".

El niño-Chouji-no pareció creer la historia de Kiba, pero sonrió ampliamente en su dirección.

"¡Es un placer conocerte, Sakura-chan!" Sonrió con aire de suficiencia mientras dejaba caer el pergamino que llevaba y se arrodillaba sobre él. Con una débil nube de humo, apareció una enorme manta de picnic cubierta por más comida que la que Sakura había visto en un lugar fuera de la mesa de un festival. "¡Soy Chouji! Mi familia disfruta cocinar, así que por favor disfruta".

"¡Mmm!"Hinata, sorprendentemente, fue la primera en unirse a un plato de bollos de canela, sonriendo con codicia. "¡Chouji-kun, asegúrate de transmitir mis apreciaciones a Shou-sama!"

"¡Apuesta que lo haré!"

"¡Bote!" Kiba la había abandonado y en ese momento estaba amontonando dos platos llenos de costillas, pollo asado a la parilla y otras delicias cárnicas para él y su perro.

"Wow ..." Sakura se dejó caer en el borde de la manta y miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Chouji se concentró en su incomodidad y le dio una mirada escrutadora.

"Err ... bien". Hizo un gesto impotente ante la propagación bastante intimidante de los bienes.

"¡Oh, por Dios, Chouji!" Ino solo había conseguido unas albóndigas en un plato antes de fruncir el ceño. "¡Claramente no está segura de lo que le gusta! ¡Haga algunas recomendaciones! ¡Es prácticamente una nueva cliente!"

Para alivio de Sakura, algo sobre el discurso de Ino debe haberse traducido bien porque Chouji parecía menos preocupado, menos ofendido y más entusiasta.

"¡Oh, debería haberlo pensado! ¡Lo siento, Sakura-san!" Él irradiaba tal amabilidad que inmediatamente la tranquilizó. "¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta? ¿Agridulce? ¿Dulce? ¿Salado? ¿Mariscos, cerdo?"

Sakura pidió algunas sugerencias sabrosas con una solicitud de postre con fruta. Sakura no se avergonzó de decir que todo lo que Chouji ponía en su plato sabía a gloria. Evidentemente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo porque incluso Shikamaru estaba trabajando en un plato de comida.

"¡Espero que hayan dejado algo para mí!"

Sakura levantó la vista y ... el mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse. Sus ojos trazaron cortos blancos hasta una camisa roja y blanca estilo kimono y un collar del que colgaba una piedra verde alargada y brillante. La cara del niño fue la que reconoció por su descripción: pómulos angulosos con una marca escarlata en el mentón y cada mejilla, y ojos rojos enmarcados por flequillo plateado que creaban una imagen de perfecta simetría. Una cola alta que alcanzaba fácilmente su parte baja de la espalda completaba la mirada, al igual que la sonrisa casi gentil dirigía su dirección.

Sakura se encontró luchando por un sonrojo y fallando espectacularmente.

Senju Minato. Este era el chico que aparecía constantemente en las discusiones a lo largo de Konoha. Sakura nunca lo había visto a ella misma, pero había escuchado los rumores y los susurros de los adultos. Sakura también sabía que Senju Minato asistiría pronto a la Academia, pero no esperaba encontrarse con él. O habla con él. Alguien como ella estaba muy por debajo de la atención de alguien que era la realeza de Konoha.

"¡Es un placer conocerte, Sakura-san!" Senju Minato dijo amablemente, y Sakura se dio cuenta, con un poco de horror, de que alguien debía haberlos presentado. Y ella había _extrañado_ totalmente eso.

Santa mierda, él habló con ella.

"¡Tú también, Senju-sama!" Ella hizo una mueca por lo tímida y patética que sonaba.

"¡No hay necesidad de eso!" El chico en realidad se encogió. "Lo recibo con demasiada frecuencia de las personas como es".

Sakura solo asintió vigorosamente, prácticamente tragándose la lengua.

Hubo un sonido de pelea en algún lugar en la distancia. Sakura entrecerró los ojos cuando una nube de polvo se levantó y pareció apresurarse en su dirección.

"Ah, demonios".Kiba gruñó. "Aquí vienen. Esperaba que esos dos idiotas se perderían y dejarían más para nosotros".

"Kiba-kun".Hinata saltó con una mirada desilusionada. "Siempre tenemos sobras de todos modos. No deberías ser tan insensible".

"¿Quién es ese?" Sakura preguntó débilmente mientras los contornos de dos figuras aparecían a través de la nube de polvo.

"Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto". Kiba se metió algo de comida en la boca mientras hablaba. "Honestamente, son muy divertidos. Sasuke sigue siendo un idiota a veces, pero está mejor. ¡Aunque Naruto es un motín! ¡Hace la vida mucho más interesante con sus bromas! ¡Ama a ese tipo!"

Sakura sintió que su estómago se apretaba un poco. Ambos nombres que ella había escuchado antes; el primero con reverencia, pero el último con la mayor burla. Y tal vez estaba destinado a ser sutil, pero Sakura de repente se dio cuenta de un intenso nivel de escrutinio desde diferentes direcciones. Shikamaru parecía alerta y la estaba mirando con descaro. Sakura miró hacia donde estaba Hinata, la chica que personificaba la bondad, se había detenido a mitad de camino para evaluarla con una mirada inexpresiva y misteriosa.

Y el heredero Senju ... parecía pensativo, expectante y ... ¿decepcionado?

Este era un tipo de prueba en este momento. Algo más ... algo importante estaba sucediendo. Sakura no podía fallar aquí o las amistades que estaba construyendo se derrumbarían. Sakura se había estado divirtiendo hasta este momento. Ella no quería que terminara por los susurros de sus padres.

 _Voy a hacer mi propia elección. Venir aquí fue mi elección y hacer nuevos amigos también será mi elección._

"Suena como algunos chicos interesantes", respondió Sakura casualmente mientras alcanzaba un bollo. "¡Pero es mejor que no coman todas estas albóndigas porque son increíbles!"

Para su alivio, los chicos parecían aceptar su respuesta fácilmente, aunque Hinata continuó mirándola con esos espeluznantes ojos blancos de ella. Sí, la otra chica definitivamente parecía desconfiar de ella, lo que afectó un poco los sentimientos de Sakura.

La nube de polvo se acercó y aparecieron un par de chicos vestidos con azul marino y blanco. Pero ahí fue donde terminaron las similitudes. El chico más alto tenía el pelo negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros comunes al famoso Clan Uchiha, pero su camisa estaba húmeda y se aferraba a él como una segunda piel. El chico al que perseguía tenía una cola de caballo rubia y puntiaguda que terminaba justo por encima del medio y tres marcas definidas en cada mejilla bronceada. Uzumaki Naruto estaba soleado y sonreía como un gato en contraste directo con la mirada ceñuda del Uchiha.

"¡Te voy a ganar esta vez, bastardo!"

Sakura observó, un tanto alucinada, cuando Sasuke de repente se lanzó hacia adelante tan rápido que casi se volvió borroso, pasando fácilmente el rubio, que comenzó a chillar enojado. El Uchiha se detuvo al borde de su pequeña reunión de picnic y sonrió a su adversario menos afortunado.

"Tal vez la próxima vez, idiota". Las palabras en sí eran arrogantes, pero sonaban un poco cariñosas considerando que el rubio rodó sus ojos y pisoteó hacia ellos en un bufido.

"Sí, sí", refunfuñó el rubio, no, Naruto mientras se dejaba caer. "¡Dang, Chouji! ¡Todo se ve increíble! ¿Tu mamá empacó mi favorito?"

"En la olla."

Sakura miró hacia donde Naruto había agarrado una olla enorme y levantó la tapa para revelar ... ¿ramen? Sakura parpadeó y jadeó en voz alta cuando vio a Naruto pegando sus palillos directamente en los fideos. Él comenzó a comerlos con velocidad y delicadeza bastante impactantes. Aún más impresionante y repugnante, el nivel de sopa comenzó a bajar constantemente.

"¿Él ... realmente va a comer todo eso?" Sakura se aventuró débilmente.

"¡Apuesto!"Kiba cantó. "¡Aprendí mi lección de la manera más difícil entre Naruto y su ramen!"

"Naruto-kun impresionó tanto a mi clan con su apetito que le dimos el estatus de clan honorario", añadió Chouji mientras alternaba entre devorar un panecillo y un pollo-brocheta.

"Tch, esto no es nada". El chico Uchiha intervino mientras se servía bollos de verduras y algunos tomates cherry frescos. "Deberías verlo cuando Kaa-san lo deja ir a Ichiraku una vez al mes. Es como ver una demostración de eliminación de basura".

Hinata se levantó inmediatamente ante la defensa del rubio. Sakura reconoció el comportamiento protector cuando lo vio.

"¡Eso fue innecesario, Sasuke-kun! Naruto es ..." La vigorosa defensa de Hinata terminó abruptamente y Sakura siguió la línea de visión de la otra chica hacia la olla que estaba casi vacía.

"Naruto es un pozo sin fin", Ino se quejó, pero estaba tarareando ligeramente mientras se servía una porción de pollo y verduras. "Pero su metabolismo es bastante increíble, así que puede salirse con la suya".

"¿Cómo fue tu prueba, Sakura-san?" Preguntó Minato, dirigiendo la conversación a aguas más seguras.

Sakura casi se atraganta.

"Sakura?" La cara de Naruto salió de la olla de ramen. "¿Quien?"

"¡Esta flor aquí!" Ino le guiñó un ojo.

"Te ves familiar ..." dijo Naruto antes de rodar sus hombros. "Meh, no puedo recordar. Encantado de conocerte, Bubble-chum!"

Las manos de Sakura se apretaron y ella gruñó brutalmente.

"¿Qué fue eso, bub?" En un segundo piso, ella estaba al otro lado de la manta de picnic con su puño levantado amenazadoramente sobre un Naruto de cara blanca y horrorizado. "¡¿Como me llamaste?!"

"Sakura-san? ¿La prueba no fue bien?"

La voz de Minato tranquilizó la rabia previa de Sakura. Lanzando una mirada final al tembloroso niño que se encogía lejos de ella, sacudió su puño una vez más y se sintió satisfecha cuando Naruto negó furiosamente con la cabeza en reconocimiento de su amenaza.

Urgió a golpear a alguien algo satisfecha, Sakura le ofreció una benigna sonrisa al grupo mientras ella volvía a su asiento, se sentaba y tomaba un sorbo de agua.

"Pudo haber sido peor. No estaba familiarizado con gran parte de la historia, pero supongo que nos lo enseñarán de todos modos", comentó Sakura con calma. "No estoy seguro de qué esperar esta tarde".

"Eh, probablemente no lo va a disfrutar, ¡pero será interesante!" Ino la acarició suavemente. "Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a alcanzar al resto de nosotros".

Esas palabras resultaron bastante proféticas. El resto del tiempo asignado transcurrió lo suficientemente rápido con Ino y Hinata proporcionando la mayor parte de la conversación. Ella no estaba decididamente decepcionada cuando Minato terminó sentado con los chicos y se relacionaba con el Uchiha, que era frío y distante.

Todos eran tan diferentes y tan amables que casi se sorprendió cuando, justo después del almuerzo, se le ordenó inmediatamente que se bajara y hiciera flexiones. Lo que condujo a una serie de abdominales, abdominales y carreras que causaron que ese delicioso almuerzo fuera devuelto.

Hinata e Ino la ayudaron a limpiar antes de ser inmediatamente conducida a la piscina para demostrar su destreza de natación. Eso fue un poco mejor, pero Sakura colapsó cinco minutos en la evaluación de entrenamiento de fuerza.

De alguna manera, Sakura sabía que convertirse en un shinobi iba a ser mucho más trabajo de lo que había pensado.

Sakura hizo una mueca cuando vio a Uzumaki Naruto rodar en una bola con su cabello extendiéndose en largas espinas de aspecto doloroso, que rodeaba su cuerpo como un puercoespín. Si esto era una indicación de su futuro, Sakura no estaba segura de salir de la academia con vida.

Un segundo después, una sombra de un instructor cayó sobre ella y le ordenó que se pusiera de pie.

Sí. Esto iba a ser mucho más trabajo de lo que Sakura había imaginado.

En ese momento, Ino le guiñó un ojo mientras corría y Sakura temblaba un poco, incluso si se volvía mucho más difícil de respirar.

Minato estaba sentado en el piso de la sala de la casa principal de la familia Uchiha, con los pies descalzos bajo él y una libreta, una que escondió deliberadamente en la residencia Uchiha para engañar a su entrometido hermano mayor, se abrió frente a él. Una arruga se asentó entre sus cejas mientras fruncía el ceño ante las notas de la página.

Hace dos años, el Sandaime le había encargado a Ishida Naoka, la kunoichi que había envenenado a Minato, que le proporcionara a Naruto algunas instrucciones básicas en fuinjutsu. Naturalmente, esto había elevado las alarmas en ciertas figuras parentales altamente sobreprotectoras. Minato tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes para estar en la misma habitación durante la primera clase de Naruto. Había tenido éxito, pero solo después de que Tsunade y Kakashi acordaron estar presentes junto a la presencia exagerada de Sandaime, Mikoto y sus hijos.

Ver a Naruto dar los primeros pasos en un camino que se parecía a los de sus padres hubiera sido suficiente recompensa, pero Minato sabía que evitar la oportunidad de aprender de una mujer que había sido enseñada por un veterano maestro de sellos Uzumaki no era algo con lo que pudiera vivir.

Jiraiya había sido hábil con los sellos, pero Minato había superado las habilidades de su antiguo sensei hace mucho tiempo. Kushina había aprendido mucho de Mito-sama antes de la muerte de la anciana, pero la mayor parte de ese enfoque había estado en los sellos demoníacos por razones bastante obvias. Ambas habilidades fuinjutsu palidecieron en comparación con lo que se había perdido tras el colapso de Uzushio.

Es muy posible que Ishida Naoka posea una reserva de conocimiento que, de lo contrario, se habría perdido. Y a pesar de las circunstancias dudosas de su encuentro inicial, sería un idiota no pasar por alto eso en favor de las posibilidades futuras.

Cuando llegó el día de la primera lección, las esperanzas de Minato habían sido altas. Después de todo, Kushina tenía una gran habilidad para fuinjutsu y Naruto ciertamente tenía la creatividad necesaria para la grandeza. Desafortunadamente, sus esperanzas, y la de un Hokage que siempre había deseado ver de nuevo a un maestro de focas de Uzumaki, se vieron truncadas.

Uzumaki Naruto fue persistente, pero su capacidad de atención para cualquier clase de aprendizaje de libros resultó menos que factible. Esto no quiere decir que Naruto haya sido incapaz de aprender, pero su interés se desvaneció y se tomó un descanso por poco menos de una hora en su lección.

Negándose a dejar que esa oportunidad se desperdicie, Minato se sentó inmediatamente en la mesa junto a su antiguo aspirante a asesino, pegado en una sonrisa, y le pidió que siguiera explicando los fundamentos de los patrones de remolino de Uzumaki.

Minato había escuchado la protesta verbal de consternación de Tsunade y sintió el súbito estallido de intención asesina de Kakashi. Minato no había mirado hacia arriba cuando la voz silenciosa del Sandaime básicamente les dijo a los dos que se sentaran y se callaran. Minato había mantenido su enfoque en la belleza de ojos color lavanda, que levantó una ceja antes de mirar con los ojos entrecerrados con un destello de dientes de perla.

Ese día, Minato escuchó atentamente mientras la mujer delineaba los principios básicos de los requisitos de caligrafía, daba charlas sobre peligros potenciales y comenzaba a enumerar símbolos que formaban un código verbal de todas las técnicas básicas de sellado.

Ninguna información era nueva para él, pero algunas de sus explicaciones demostraron ser esclarecedoras y revelaron que, de hecho, era alguien que conocía su oficio por dentro y por fuera. Al final de la lección improvisada, Minato le había dado las gracias a la mujer y le había preguntado en un tono formal y cortés si podría tener el "honor" de asistir a las futuras lecciones de Naruto.

De nuevo, esa solicitud no había ido bien, pero el Sandaime había aceptado y sugerido que las lecciones en su oficina podrían ser lo mismo cada miércoles por la tarde.

En dos años, Minato había cubierto una cantidad significativa de material y obviamente había impresionado tanto a Ishida-san como a Hokage con lo rápido que estaba recogiendo cosas. Afortunadamente, esta destreza de genio fue compensada gracias al material del principiante, que en realidad contenía algunas cosas a las que Minato nunca había estado expuesto. Pequeñas cosas que fueron útiles, pero no lo suficientemente familiares como para evitar que pareciera que no estaba aprendiendo nada. Un sello para absorber el humo que sale de una fogata. Un sello que alteró un rollo de sellado para la variación de temperatura. Pequeñas cosas que todos tenían el potencial de ser enormemente útiles.

Sin embargo, ese potencial no se había realizado: todavía no. Ishida-san debería estar avanzando hacia temas más avanzados pronto y Minato esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que se le proporcionaran técnicas que no había conocido antes.

"¿Estás bien, Minato-kun?"

La voz logró sacudirlo de sus notas y levantó la vista. Parpadeando como una lechuza, Minato le dio una doble mirada a su amigo Hinata, vestido con una camiseta negra básica y pantalones cortos.

"¿Qué pasó con tu ropa?" Minato soltó, incapaz de razonar lo que estaba viendo.

"Supongo que no soy el único sorprendido", dijo Hinata. La chica se cepilló los pantalones cortos, obviamente tensa, antes de sentarse con gracia junto a él. "Tou-san me dijo que estaba cansado de reemplazar mis yukatas cada vez que jugaba o entrenaba con mis amigos. Además, es posible que haya habido algunas indirectas útiles de cierta persona".

Los ojos de Hinata parpadearon hacia la puerta de la cocina significativamente.

Ah. La obra de Mikoto se extendió para aflojar la ropa formal rígida a la que se aferraba Hyuuga.

"It's about time you had some proper play clothes," Minato said finally. "Hanging around Naruto is certainly hazardous to clothing! I think Tsunade would be more irritated about how often my clothing gets ripped if Jiraiya wasn't sending her spending money so often."

"¿En qué estabas trabajando?" Hinata peered over his shoulder curiously.

"Oh. This?"

Minato glanced at the notes detailing some of his thoughts on the creation of a seal for Kakashi's eyes. None of it went beyond theory, so…it wouldn't require any level of secrecy.

Minato tapped a finger on the paper. "You know that Kakashi, my aniki, has a Sharingan, right?"

"Recuerdo." Hinata's voice had dropped a full mark.

Ahora, brindar una respuesta honesta sin revelar completamente la situación fue lo más importante. Minato no quería alienar a su amigo, pero también entendió el valor de guardarse información para sí mismo. Y por todo lo que entendían sus amigos, los usuarios de dojutsu tendían a no apreciar a los miembros de otros clanes que tenían ese tipo de poder.

"Lo que es un conocimiento menos común, es que el ojo es más intensivo en chakra para él que para un Uchiha".

Minato observó como la comprensión parpadeaba en el rostro de Hinata, acompañada de una gota de remordimiento que desapareció rápidamente.

"I would like to create a seal that could reduce"–preferably eliminate— "the chakra required for the Sharingan's use. I'm not sure I'll be able to pull it off, though. The cells of a person's body are incredibly complicated and I'm not sure it's even possible."

Minato smiled humourlessly at the notebook in his hands before adding a notation.

"I'm still going to try, though. I want to help Kakashi."

"You know fuinjutsu?" Hinata preguntó en voz baja.

That was not exactly the response he expected.

"I'm learning more all the time," Minato replied, surprised. "I've mentioned that I was interested before, haven't I, Hinata-chan?"

"I think so, but the project you're describing sounds really hard."

"I also said I didn't think I will be able to do it. It might take me years, but I'm not about to give up."

Somehow, he sensed he was missing the point.

"Are you interested in seals, Hinata-chan?"

There was a long pause this time. Long enough for Minato to turn the page and start the form and pattern for a small resistance seal. Something simple and unobtrusive that would not matter if he was caught making it.

"My family uses seals," Hinata said finally, her voice small and feeble, so unlike herself. "I hate it. It's no better than slavery and I would give anything to rid my clan of that burden."

"Ya veo."

The Caged Bird Seal had been around since the Founding Era. It had been distasteful back then, but it was nothing short of abhorrent now. It was a source of political contention that the Daimyo of the Land of Fire felt was a poor reflection on Konoha as a whole. And Hinata's statement, while more politically complex, was accurate. The Hyuuga claimed to be willing to die to protect their dojutsu, but if that were the truth, the entire clan would wear the seal.

No, the Caged Bird Seal was one of slavery. It had been one of his goals as Hokage to wipe it from existence. Looking at Hinata, Minato could see that dream might be possible again.

"¿Te gustaría que te enseñe?"

Minato carefully watched Hinata's mouth tighten and a defiance overtake her expression. Bueno; she would need a backbone to have even the slightest hope of succeeding.

"I'm still learning myself, of course." Minato smiled mildly. "But, I've been working on this for a couple years now. I'm sure I could help you with some of the basics…if that is something you'd like to learn."

"Teach me, Minato-kun," Hinata—no, the Hyuuga Heiress—fiercely stated. "I've changed since I've met my friends. Maybe if I change a little more, I can change the fate of people besides myself."

Que así sea.

"Let's get to work, then."

Minato opened to a new page and began explaining to his eager student the fundamentals of sealing as he preferred them—penmanship, symbols, etcetera.

A shadow paused by the doorway, observing the pair intently before finally walking away.

Activity in the Inuzuka kitchens had picked up a lot over the last few years. They were surprisingly spacious facilities, dwarfed only by the Akimichi's. While clean enough to be considered tidy, Mikoto did not think she would ever get over the tufts of fur that clung to the woodwork, to the cupboards, and even her yukata.

Suck it up, she would. Mikoto was not the same woman she had been. After Fugaku died, Tsume had been the first to call a clan gathering—going so far as to hand deliver Mikoto's invitation. At the time, she had not been so thankful. But these women had changed her life and, in so doing, helped change Mikoto herself.

"This is the life!" Tsume crowed. "Only questionable thing is letting the boys hang around outside. They're lazy enough without enabling them."

The Inuzuka was shamelessly drinking liquor straight from the bottle while putting some leftovers into tins.

"Nothing to be done about it." Yoshino smashed her cutting board viciously, drawing looks from all corners. " _That_ lazy bastard isn't about to change. After all these years, he can't even put his laundry in the hamper!"

"Wring his neck." Mara shrugged, rolling her eyes like she didn't really care either way. "Or I could sic Inoichi on him."

"Like that would work," Yoshino said bitterly. "They would just go out and get hammered."

"Only after picking up Chouza." Shou laughed.

A moment later, Tsunade staggered into the room and dropped a wrapped package on the counter. When Tsume raised a questioning eyebrow, Tsunade merely shrugged.

"Shizune sent dessert rolls." The Sannin scanned the room huffily. "Where are the drinks, Inuzuka?"

Another eyeroll. "Help yourself. Right cabinet."

"Gracias." Tsunade liberated a bottle and a pair of cups from the nearest cabinet with a sour look.

"Tsunade, you seem agitated," Mara stated while examining her nails with a light frown.

Mikoto was not exactly sure how the oddball relationship between the pair worked. After all these years, it still took her by surprise when Senju Tsunade listened to the somewhat vain, though highly intellectual, Mara.

"Academy," Tsunade spat. "Koharu's got him in almost all the advanced bullshit."

 _And you're unhappy, why? My poor Naru-chan barely made it out of the beginner's math class. At least he did well enough in reading and writing._

"You'll be stopping by my place, tomorrow," Mara said as if she were commenting on the weather rather than scheduling an appointment. "A little tea helps everyone."

"Sí, sí." Tsunade waved dismissively. "Your husbands are gambling. I'm going to go make some money!"

Mikoto's eye twitched slightly as the Sannin blazed out of the room with ryo notes almost visible in her eyes.

"After all these years, you haven't gotten her to mellow out a bit?" Mikoto grimaced.

"Tch, I'm hardly a miracle worker," Mara shot back. "Besides, she's doing well, just not in a way that is any of the business of any of you nosey ladies."

"Well said," Mitsuri commented. "Mikoto-san?"

"¿Sí?"

"Was Hizashi-san's wife not joining us tonight?"

Right, the only "official" Hyuuga-Uchiha pair would be arriving together and should be showing up at any moment. But since they lived together outside of their respective clan districts, Mikoto could hardly say.

"They'll be here, but I'm not sure when." Mikoto smiled faintly. "New babies have a way of causing delays."

"Something we all understand rather well," Shou crooned from over her pot by the stove. "I just love babies! I just want to squish them to pieces!"

"Yo también." Yoshino sighed longingly.

"You want another baby, Yoshino?" Mikoto asked, not bothering to mask her surprise.

"Shikaku doesn't." Yoshino's face flushed and she sneered. "He says it would be too troublesome!"

"Can't be more troublesome than dating Hiashi," Mikoto muttered.

"That's actually true?"

Tsume whooped, moving around to sniff her intrusively. Mikoto tried to brush off her questing fingers, but an Inuzuka with a scent on the nose was not so easily deterred.

"Yeah…" the woman confirmed, nose wrinkling in surprise. "It's not a _strong_ smell, but it's definitely in there. More than one Hyuuga too."

"Okaa-chan!" A white-robed girl slipped into the room and wrapped around Mikoto's legs like a starfish. "Otou-san is outside. And Nee-san is up on the roof again with the boys!"

"We should have realized how he finally reeled you in!" Yoshino smirked at her over Hanabi's head.

"Hanabi-chan, here." Gently lifting the girl onto an empty box, she gestured at the counter. "Shuck some peas for me, okay? You can eat some after we're done."

"Of course, Okaa-chan!" little Hanabi squeaked, pigtails bobbing behind her head.

"Okaa-chan?"

It was more than a little unnerving to have Mitsuri stare her down—and she couldn't even actually see the woman's eyes!

Mikoto refused to be embarrassed. Hanabi was a child that had no memory of her mother. In addition to that, Hiashi had taken to dumping Hanabi on her every time Hinata came around. Perhaps the impromptu visits should have been alarming in their frequency, but Mikoto enjoyed having both Hyuuga girls around. She could hardly imagine what their lives would have been without a maternal figure to soften Hiashi's influence.

Still, the moniker was a new one. Perhaps one she would have put a stop to, had Hiashi not been present the first time Hanabi addressed her thus. The stoic man had simply pressed a kiss to her cheek and declared that it was fitting.

Mikoto could not imagine Fugaku approving, but…Fugaku was not around anymore. And she had to believe he would not want her to be alone. A widow and a widower, what could be more fitting.

"Encaja." Ella levantó la barbilla y sonrió.

"Lo hace." Yoshino's previous foul mood was nowhere in residence.

A few seconds later, an Aburame teen with short hair burst into the room.

"Torune?"

"Oba-san, have you seen my teammates?"

There was a slight pause.

"I suggest you begin your search in the den. Fū was there earlier with Itachi."

"Gracias."

Like a shadow, the boy disappeared back down the hallway.

"How are the boys doing?" Mikoto preguntó.

She remembered how about a month after Fugaku's passing, the death of Shimura Danzo led to the discovery of some sort of militarized branch of ANBU that involved the recruitment of child soldiers. That boy Torune had been rescued and returned to the Aburame family. The Yamanaka and even the Nara had children returned to their care. It had been a joyous reunion, but also a huge blow to the clans.

"Being on a team with Shiranui Fū has been a boon to Torune." Mitsuri's insects hummed. "Her outgoing nature has been a great help in his rehabilitation. With Foo there as well, he perceives that he is not alone in his struggle."

"I agree. Foo's moods are becoming increasingly stable." Mara threw in her two cents. "And through Fū, I believe the pair are slowly becoming closer with Itachi too."

"You may be correct," Mikoto admitted. "Itachi has spoken of them all on occasion. And Itachi himself has become more open in the last few years, though I would hardly call him an extrovert."

"Nah, he's still pretty much the same even after four years of exposure to Maito Gai! Your boy is resilient!"

There was another movement by the door and Ino appeared with an unfamiliar pink haired-girl and Hinata. The former looked terrified.

"¡Onee-san!" Hanabi squawked angrily, hurling a pea at her sister. Hinata promptly caught it and popped it in her mouth.

"Thanks, Hanabi-chan."

"I want to walk on walls too!"

"I'll show you how this week, but no fits, Hanabi-chan." Mikoto shook a finger in her not-daughter's face and smiled when the pout melted. "Bueno."

"Bien." Tsume threw a chop of meat at an eager ninken. "What are you squirts up to? And who is that?"

Mikoto was curious about the unfamiliar face too. After a few years, knowing everyone on sight was a given. This pink-haired girl stuck out like a sore thumb, especially in her bright pink kimono.

"Haruno Sakura," the girl stuttered fearfully. "Kiba-san said I could come, but I guess…"

"If he invited ya, yer fine," Tsume declared finally, but eyed the other kids with a suspicious eye.

"Naruto wants to prank the dads," Ino said.

Mikoto bit her lip, but kept from laughing.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?" Yoshino asked with a laugh.

"We need tea!" Hinata sonrió. "Lots and lots of tea."

"Come back in fifteen minutes," Mikoto offered. "We'll have it ready for you."

"¡Gracias!" the two girls shouted while the shyer Sakura merely mumbled her thanks uncomfortably.

"Is Nee-san going to get in trouble?" Hanabi whispered uncertainly.

"No, little one. Your Otou-san is going to be quite put out, but he'll survive."

 _Even if my fledgling relationship doesn't._

The sky was painted with a sea of colours as the sun began to set. Crickets chirped in the background above the steady and almost boisterous hum of conversation. Below, adults and young people were mingling. In their customary gathering atop the roof, a group of friends sat together, playing games and talking.

Minato grinned from his side of the shogi board, set over a worn quilt that Tsume had tossed at them for their picnic area. Opposite him, Shikamaru glowered grimly at the shogi pieces in front of him. Shikamaru had improved drastically over the years, but he still was not at Shikaku's level—or Minato's for that matter.

Minato shifted a bit, jostling Sasuke, who was using his thigh as a pillow.

"Sorry," Minato said. "My leg cramped a bit."

"Hmph".

As expected, Shikamaru finally moved one of his pieces into a position that would allow him to capture his queen on the next turn. Es una pena.

Grinning slightly, Minato casually leaned forward and moved his climbing silver into place—and waited.

It only took a moment for shock and outrage to cloud his friend's face, but the true triumph was the oddly sour twist of Shikamaru's lips.

"I could be wrong, but I think I win." Minato folded his hands under his chin and grinned broadly.

"As if you're ever wrong." Shikamaru se frotó la frente con cansancio. "I'm going to beat you one of these days, Minato."

"Vas a."

When that seemed to make Shikamaru scowl harder, Minato held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I really do think you'll win someday! You're getting better and better. My progress is pretty stagnant."

It really felt like that at times. He needed to do something to make more progress in his lessons. Minato knew he was doing incredibly well for someone his age, but it felt like he was getting nowhere lately, aside from expected landmark improvements in speed and taijutsu. He needed to do something to get out of this slump, even if he was the only one who viewed it as such.

"For being so smart, you're kind of an idiot, Minato," Sasuke muttered.

"It's troublesome to agree with Sasuke about something like this, but you do push too hard," Shikamaru grumbled. "You're always making progress. Even when we're having fun, it's pretty obvious that we're all getting something out of it."

"I'm really feeling the love, guys."

"Quit being so troublesome," Shikamaru said before flopping onto his back and covering his eyes with the back of his arm.

Before coming back in time, Minato had never really considered what the next generation of Konoha shinobi would be like. Being among them now was a humbling experience. His friends were awesome. They were unique individuals, but reflected their familial traits. As the clans became closer, Minato could see monumental changes occurring as their bonds strengthened.

The Academy was already unrecognizable with Utatane's implementation of placement exams. Minato could only imagine that altering the framework of the Academy would create a more successful learning environment. It had been his goal to create a better Academy too, but time had run out back then. It was nice to see that the Sandaime had seen that change was necessary now.

"Did you try to fudge your test results, Shikamaru?" Minato asked curiously.

"Of course he did." Chouji dropped down cheerily with a tray of meats to feast on. No doubt he'd hijacked it before coming here.

"I said to stop being troublesome," Shikamaru complained without any actual heat. "And I did, but it didn't work out in my favour."

"You tried to do badly on the tests?" Sasuke sat up at that. "¿A propósito?"

Like a typical Nara, Shikamaru completely blew off the stink-eye that Sasuke was sending his way. Minato sensed an intervention would be prudent.

"How did they catch you?"

"My uncle was one of the proctors in my test room."

Ay. That would certainly throw a wrench in Shikamaru's plans.

"So, placement tests?" Minato preguntó.

"Kicked ass, of course!" Ino cut in exuberantly.

The Yamanaka had her arms linked with Hinata and a hesitant-looking girl in a far too formal red kimono. The girl from the other day, Sakura: Tsunade's apprentice from the not-future. They were walking next to Naruto, who was sniping back and forth with Kiba about one thing or another. Further back, Shino was hovering next to an agitated Neji.

"So, we're talking placements?" Kiba butted into the conversation casually. The Inuzuka looked like his chin might have a bruise tomorrow, but was cheerful despite it. A quick glance toward Naruto confirmed the blond's knuckles looked a bit sore, though that evidence was sure to vanish. His newfound cockiness was bound to last at least a week.

"We were about to discuss it, but I don't recall inviting you, mutt!"

Minato just shook his head as Sasuke insulted the other boy. Honestly, the two got along better than most and it rather surprised him how snobbish he could be at times.

"You're at my house, asshole!" Kiba snarked.

"¡Suficiente!" Hinata rounded on them, and everyone collectively shivered at her ire.

After a moment, her tone dropped into its typical refined cadence. "Good. I would like to hear about all of your placements."

"Err…right," Kiba muttered nervously, edging back slightly to settle himself near Chouji and somewhat behind Sasuke. "I totally got advanced taijutsu!"

"¿Eso es todo?" Ino asked, smiling far too innocently. "I performed well enough in the written portion to get placed in an introductory encryption class. And I tested into a more advanced mathematics class!"

"I tested out of math so I guess that's something." Shikamaru yawned. "Makes for one less troublesome class to skip."

"¡Qué!" Ino wailed, while Minato reached over and whispered a harsh warning that there would be no skipping class on his watch. "You tested out of a _core_ class? That's just…that isn't fair!"

"I tested out too."

Minato looked at that and found himself rather surprised by Sakura's statement. Bien bien.

"That is quite the accomplishment, Sakura-san." Minato nodded thoughtfully, causing Sakura to flush. "That makes three of our group."

"You too, Minato-chan?!" Naruto looked horribly jealous.

"¡Yo también!"

Minato couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's dejection. Suddenly inspired, he leaned toward Naruto.

"Hey, you and I are taking fuinjutsu class together, right? That's a special class."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Naruto growled dramatically. "I still don't see why Jiji cares if I learn about seals. I get that it's useful and all, but I'll leave that boring crap to you! Sasuke and I are gonna take down our opponents, dattebayo!"

 _"Take that, Minato-baka! Dattebane!"_

Minato's lips quirked.

"Idiot. As if they are going to put you two on the same team," Shikamaru whispered under his breath.

It was unfortunate, but Minato knew Shikamaru was likely correct. Jinchuuriki were village assets. Placing two of them together on a team—no matter how praiseworthy the teamwork—was not about to happen. It would be difficult not being placed with Naruto, but Minato knew he could still help him. An introduction to his bijuu would not be necessary for some time yet.

Afortunadamente, Naruto parecía ajeno a la pequeña declaración de Shikamaru, retrasando _esa_ conversación en particular.

Shino salió de la nada como un fantasma perdido y se sentó junto a Neji.

"He oído que te unirás a nosotros en la clase de médicos en el hospital, Minato-kun".

Abrumado por la frustración, Minato se dejó caer pesadamente y suspiró.

"Por supuesto, lo haré", dijo en voz alta. "Si bien Oba-san se ha resignado al hecho de que me niego a dedicarme a la curación, ella todavía quiere que domine los principios médicos básicos. Creo que este es otro método poco inteligente para motivarme".

"Ningún conocimiento es inútil".

"Tienes razón." Minato lo sabía incluso si a veces sentía que era una pérdida de energía. "Sin embargo, nunca seré el médico que vas a ser".

"Médico de combate", asintió Shino gravemente. "Mi taijutsu supera las expectativas de mi clan, aunque lamentablemente no puedo superar las proezas de Neji en el campo".

"Tengo un año más _y_ los Hyuuga se especializan en taijutsu". La voz de Neji se arrastró y sus ojos parpadearon de una manera casi nerviosa. "Muchos me consideran un genio para mis habilidades, pero como Aburame, sus talentos son muy superiores a los satisfactorios. Y he notado su mejora. Hasta ahora, pocos, aparte de mí, pueden seguirle el ritmo a ustedes".

"¿Estás bien, Neji?" Minato sabía que su voz traicionaba su preocupación.

"Estoy bien gracias." El Hyuuga enderezó su espina dorsal y sonrió débilmente. "Nazari se levantó temprano y me levanté con ella para dejar descansar a Maiko-san. Me di cuenta de que últimamente estaba agotada, así que no fue ningún problema pasar más tiempo con mi hermana".

El bebé Hyuuga-Uchiha había sido una gran fuente de debate mucho antes de su nacimiento. Al final, Hizashi había triunfado cuando Nazari nació sin un Byakugan y salvó la carga del Sello de Pájaro enjaulado. Uchiha Maiko -aunque lejos de la mujer formidable que era Mikoto- ya había amenazado a cualquiera que pusiera un dedo sobre su hijo. Desde entonces, la pareja se mudó a la aldea propiamente dicha fuera de las tierras de sus respectivos clanes. Se consideró escandaloso, pero como las cabezas de los clanes se negaron a actuar, la gente se fue acostumbrando lentamente al cambio.

"Chicos!" Naruto se materializó en medio de ellos, esparciendo pedazos de shogi por los vientos y sorprendiendo al grupo.

"¡Gah!" Un trío de puños de femme fatale golpeó a casa. Naruto se familiarizó al instante con el sabor de las tejas y el musgo del techo.

"Uf ... ¿para qué fue eso, ustedes?"

Hubo una instantánea de una fotografía. Kiba miró la lente de una cámara con una carcajada.

"¡Qué coño no tiene precio, hombre!"

"Lo siento, Naruto-san!"

Sakura estaba mirando su puño con horror, pero Ino rápidamente se rió y puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro.

"Meh, tiene una cabeza dura. No te preocupes, Sakura".

Minato pasó por encima de algunas extremidades y ayudó a arrastrar a un gemido de Naruto a sus pies, incluso se tomó un segundo para quitarse amablemente el polvo de sus mejillas bigotudas.

"¡Allí, en su mayoría bueno!"

"Ugh ... todo lo que quería hacer era montar una broma para los adultos".

La cámara se desvaneció y Kiba sacó sus manos y se lamió los labios. "¡Diablos, sí! ¡Vamos! ¡He ayudado a Naruto a sacar cosas increíbles de todo el pueblo, pero no hemos recibido a nuestra gente desde el incidente de la ropa interior!"

"¿Broma?" Sasuke se sentó abruptamente, repentinamente entusiasta.

"¿Incidente de la ropa interior?" Sakura preguntó, luciendo perdida.

"¡Ooh, sí!" Ino se disparó con una chispa. "¡Eso fue lo mejor! ¿Qué tienes en mente, Naruto?"

"No le estoy haciendo una broma a mi madre". Shikamaru puso su pie sabiamente. "Eso no terminará bien para mí y puedo decirte en este momento que a Kiba probablemente lo despellejarían si le tiraba uno a su madre".

"Err ... sí, eso es probablemente muy cierto". Kiba se movió inquieto.

"Si mi padre no puede percibir una amenaza, se merece su destino", comentó gravemente Shino.

"Estoy bien con eso, pero lo que sea que estés pensando, deja a Maiko-san y mi hermana fuera de eso". Los ojos de Neji brillaron y Minato vislumbró un chakra brillante en la palma de Neji antes de dispersarse inofensivamente.

"¡Lo tienes, Neji!" Naruto estaba de pie, bullicioso como siempre.

"¿Así que, cuál es el plan?" Hinata preguntó.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron cuando sacó una bolsa y comenzó a dar una explicación detallada de lo que necesitaba.

"Las chicas vamos a montar la primera parte", insistió Ino, agarrando a Hinata y Sakura y arrastrándolas hacia el borde del techo. "Ustedes planean cómo vamos a engañarlos".

Naruto sacó su bolso e inmediatamente Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a desenroscar las tapas.

"Lo planearé. La sutileza realmente no está en tu conjunto de habilidades, Naruto".

"Sí, eso tiene sentido", estuvo de acuerdo Naruto.

"Bien, ¿qué están haciendo ahora?" una voz llamada desde arriba.

Minato levantó la vista y se puso de pie, no del todo listo para creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Fū!" Gritó Naruto.

' _Kurama, ¿es eso ...?'_

' _**Es.**_ _**Solo un jinchuuriki trabajando con sus bijuu puede acceder a esas habilidades.**_ _**Fū ha forjado una sociedad con Choumei.**_ _**Chakra es una cosa, pero esas alas serían imposibles de usar sin un acuerdo o amistad entre la pareja ".**_

" _¿Lo sabría el pueblo?"_ Fue una preocupación legítima.

' _**Lo dudo.**_ _**Han escuchado historias sobre la transformación de jinchuuriki y el uso de sus poderes.**_ _**Konoha me ha tenido con ellos desde su fundación, pero saben muy poco sobre las habilidades de otros jinchuuriki.**_ _**Me imagino que el Hokage simplemente verá esto como una extensión del entrenamiento de jinchuuriki en lugar de considerar la relación de Fū con su bijuu.**_ _**Eso funciona a nuestro favor de todos modos.**_

' _Creo que deberíamos hablar con los dos juntos alguna vez._ _Puede valer la pena._ _Confío en Fū._ _Y confías en Choumei._ _Y ... confío en ti más que nada._

' _**Tal vez.**_ _**Lo pensare.'**_

"¿No es increíble?" Fū gorjeó mientras descendía a la azotea. Los chicos, incluido el siempre perezoso Shikamaru, rodearon al instante a la kunoichi de cola de cerdo. "¡Lo tengo que probar con mi equipo el otro día!"

Neji la estaba estudiando con su Byakugan mientras Shino prácticamente vibraba con la actividad de los insectos. Naruto parecía listo para explotar de emoción, hasta el punto de que Shikamaru y Chouji tenían un brazo restrictivo a cada lado de él.

"¡Enséñame eso! ¡Por favor, Fū! ¡Por favor, enséñame eso!" Naruto cayó de rodillas, sus ojos ardían con el celo de un adorador que imploraba a su diosa. "¡Te daré NADA! ¡Solo enséñame a volar!"

"¿Eh?" Fū se rascó la mejilla y golpeó su sandalia con una mirada de disgusto. "Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Pero solo puedo hacer esto por ... bueno ..."

Fū presionó su mano en su abdomen y sonrió disculpándose cuando Naruto se veía absolutamente abatido.

Minato dio un paso alrededor de Naruto y le dio a la niña mayor un ligero abrazo, que ella regresó.

"Felicitaciones", susurró en voz baja, sus palabras solo para Fū. "Creo que ambos sabemos qué logro es esto para ti".

"¡Gracias, Minato-kun!" Fu se rió brillantemente.

"Meh, alas o no, todavía vamos a patear todos tus culos!" Kiba se jactó.

"¡Está bien!" Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Oh, sí, supongo que veremos! ¡Atrápame si puedes ... y si me bromeas, no pasaré un mes contigo!"

"Ah, bien" Naruto chilló, antes de bajar la voz. "Solo ... mira lo que bebes".

"¡Te tengo!" Fū dijo mientras despegaba. "¡Voy a quedarme con Itachi y mis muchachos! ¡Laters!"

Sasuke se acercó sigilosamente a su codo, su mirada saltó de las alas de Fū a la espalda de Minato. Obviamente estaba tratando de resolver algo.

"No voy a crecer las alas", dijo Minato, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando el rostro de Sasuke se tiñó. "Mi bijuu no los tiene así que no puedo esperar manifestarlos".

"Realmente no hablas mucho sobre eso", comentó Sasuke. "Sobre ti siendo un jinchuuriki".

"No estoy seguro de qué decir, realmente", dijo Minato débilmente. "Es parte de mí, pero no es algo que cualquiera pueda entender. Recordarás que los aldeanos todavía no tratan a Naruto muy bien".

Sasuke gruñó al oír eso.

"¿Te imaginas cómo serían si supieran que hay _tres_ monstruos entre ellos?"

"No te llames así mismo", escupió Sasuke con dureza. "Fū es el amigo de Itachi, y tú y Naruto son ..."

Sasuke se detuvo, pero Minato vio el destello rojo en los ojos de Sasuke mientras el Sharingan aparecía brevemente antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

"Somos importantes para ti", Minato terminó lo que Sasuke no podría decir, no podría decir. "Tú también eres importante para nosotros. Pero trata de que no te moleste".

Por un instante, Minato sintió que el chakra de Sasuke burbujeaba con incertidumbre antes de que se calmara.

"Perder a mi padre fue difícil, Minato. No estoy tan enojado como solía ser, pero todavía odio a Kumo. Los odio por lo que me hicieron. Para nosotros. Pero sé que perder a Kaa-san, Naruto , Itachi, o tu ... No podría lidiar con eso ".

A veces no hubo respuestas fáciles. Minato no era terapeuta y, a pesar de su experiencia, no siempre decía las cosas correctas. No importa cuánto lo intentó, nunca fue tan bueno como debería haber sido.

En cambio, agarró la mano de su amigo y le dio un apretón reconfortante. El gesto fue devuelto después de una respiración y una docena de latidos del corazón.

"Enfréntate con Kumo, pero no dejes que gane, ¿de acuerdo?" Minato dijo. "Ahora vamos a divertirnos. A Naruto siempre se le ocurren algunas ideas bastante divertidas".

Una pausa.

"Lo hace ... Incluso si me vuelve loco, nadie me hace reír como él".

"Si, vamos."

Minato tiró de Sasuke hacia adelante y los dos se dejaron caer para susurrar entre ellos e intercambiar miradas.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Veamos si las chicas obtuvieron lo que necesitábamos".

Efectivamente, tomó un poco de tiempo, pero las chicas pronto llevaron bandejas de productos horneados al vapor mientras los niños manejaban el té. Las chicas dijeron que les habían pedido que sacaran los pasteles de postre.

Como Shikamaru anticipó, la comida fue tratada con recelo por la mayoría de los adultos. Ciertamente, Inoichi sonrió y le agradeció a su hija profusamente, pero miró su torta de semillas como si fuera una etiqueta explosiva defectuosa.

Itachi, sentado con Fū, miraba por debajo de su nariz a todos ellos. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, Minato levantó sus manos inocentemente y se encontró con una "Hn" de estilo Uchiha por sus problemas.

Fū puso fin a los susurros después de engullir dos de los pequeños pasteles en rápida sucesión antes de tirarse al suelo con los pies en el regazo de Torune, el resto de ella extendida sobre Foo.

Para hacer las cosas menos sospechosas, los niños comenzaron a comer de la bandeja comunitaria antes de arrojarse al suelo cerca de la mesa para conversar, y de tener un buen asiento para el espectáculo, y esperaron. Aunque Minato espió a Neji revisando a su hermano menor mientras servía a Maiko una taza de té puro.

Sabiamente, Minato se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tsunade y le preguntó cómo iba su juego. Naturalmente, ella estaba perdiendo horriblemente, pero su temperamento disminuyó cuando Minato la desvió al sentarse en la silla junto a ella.

Viendo que el mundo no había terminado, los adultos cuidadosamente comenzaron a mordisquear los pasteles. Cuando resultó ser seguro, tomaron sorbos de té cada vez más largos antes de establecerse finalmente.

Unos minutos más tarde, la conversación se detuvo abruptamente. Shikaku era el único adulto que había sido salvado: los Nara eran notoriamente perezosos, pero eran extremadamente agudos.

"¡¿Que es esto?!" Hiashi estaba de pie, buscando a tientas un espejo que no existía antes de vaciar las últimas heces de té negro en la tierra.

"Err ..." La enorme lengua de Chouza estaba fuera de su boca, completamente negra.

"¿Minato?" Tsunade preguntó con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

"Me aseguré de que no te atraparan", le aseguró.

El peligro se fundió en orgullo cuando ella lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza.

"¡Ese es mi chico!" Minato suspiró de alivio cuando fue apretado envidiablemente cerca de ciertos pervertidos masculinos contra el cuerpo de Tsunade.

"¡Ino! ¿Cómo pudiste?" Inoichi chilló, secando una servilleta contra sus dientes manchados de negro.

"¡Humph, eres un experto en recopilación de información, Tou-san!" Ino retrocedió, riendo histéricamente.

"¡Uzumaki Naruto!"

Minato hizo una mueca cuando Hyuuga Hiashi se elevó sobre Naruto, quien tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, se estaba riendo tan fuerte. Pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que había sido confrontado, Naruto estaba de pie apuntando amenazadoramente al enfurecido líder del clan.

"¡Eso es por salir con mi Kaa-san! ¡Hinata-chan y Hanabi-chan son increíbles, pero solo quieres ver a mi Kaa-san desnuda! ¡Te vi en su habitación la otra noche, pervertida!"

Con esa pequeña declaración, Naruto arrojó una taza llena de té a la mimada Hyuuga. Hiashi -como jounin- lo bloqueó, pero la copa se rompió al impactar y envió té y tinta dentro de su kimono blanco formal.

Naruto continuó regodeándose imprudentemente después del hecho. "¡HA! ¡Toma eso, por favor! ¡Nunca toques las tetas de mi Kaa-san otra vez! ¡Las travesuras solo aumentarán de aquí en adelante!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Sasuke explotó violentamente. Afortunadamente, lo agarraron antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra Hiashi. "Te _mataré_ ... ¡Itachi, déjate ir!"

Los ojos de Minato se ensancharon cuando los adultos con sus dientes manchados de tinta se calmaron y miraron a la Hyuuga Hiashi con la boca abierta y cara roja ... que parecía lista para estallar en cualquier momento.

"¡Corre, Naruto! ¡CORRA!" Minato gritó descaradamente.

Aparentemente, el rubio debe haber captado la indirecta porque de repente se dio cuenta de que Hiashi estaba corriendo hacia él. Afortunadamente, Naruto se puso en pie rápidamente y pronto estaba corriendo por el complejo de Inuzuka con Hiashi pegado a sus talones.

A su alrededor, Inuzuka ninken comenzó a aullar por la emoción de una persecución e incluso algunos de los ninken entrenados comenzaron a correr por las paredes en busca de la pareja, con lo cual, nadie lo sabía.

"... ¿Eso simplemente sucedió?" Preguntó Minato, sin estar seguro de a quién se dirigía en este punto.

"Y creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa", declaró Tsunade, echándose sobre su hombro como un saco de arroz. "Buen momento para esa broma. Podemos escabullirnos de aquí y no tengo que ayudar a limpiar".

Minato fingió no darse cuenta de cómo el pecho de Tsunade se agitaba con risa contenida.

"Tal vez tú y yo podríamos hacer eso con Tenzo en algún momento", le susurró Minato al oído. "No quisiera que se olvide de las consecuencias de tirar uno rápido sobre Nee-chan".

"Quizás." La voz de Tsunade estaba llena de risas. "Por ahora, escupamos. Sabes que odio los platos".

"Ah, sí sé".

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba sonriendo mientras leía una misiva de Jiraiya. Aparentemente, debería esperar un nuevo volumen de Icha Icha pronto. Qué lujo.

Palmeando su pipa, el Hokage distraídamente tomó la bola de cristal en su cajón y la dejó caer sobre su escritorio. Su instinto le dijo que algo interesante estaba en marcha.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de activarlo, se escuchó un chillido en su ventana y Uzumaki Naruto entró dando vueltas, lanzándose hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"¡Jiji, ayúdame!"

Hiruzen gimió. Pasó todo su tiempo libre esta noche. Él simplemente no podía tener una sola noche libre, ¿podría ...

"Naruto, ¿qué has hecho ahora?" Hiruzen preguntó, justo cuando Hyuuga Hiashi, salpicada de negro (¿era esa tinta?) Apareció a la vista, mostrando dientes que definitivamente estaban teñidos de negro.

"Ayúdame", gimió Naruto lastimosamente.

"Creo que entiendo", declaró finalmente Hiruzen antes de levantar a su nieto sustituto y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Naturalmente, dejó un Kage Bunshin para enfrentarse a Hiashi, pero algunos problemas necesitaban una mano hábil.

"¿Quiero preguntar por qué?"

"Idiota lo tenía venir. Estaba tocando las tetas de mi madre".

 _Bonito._

Sacudiendo subrepticiamente la sangre que goteaba de su nariz, Hiruzen reapareció en el puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto y se metió debajo de la lona.

"¿Cuéntame todo sobre el ramen, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto se iluminó como el sol.

"¡RAMEN!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorprendió a Shisui, lo rápido que se acostumbró a los pubs húmedos y sucios en pueblos remotos. Si se trataba de ciudades densamente pobladas o de vistas de viajeros lejanos; desde las áridas dunas de Suna hasta los nevados picos de Kumo, personas muy poco diferenciadas. Si la ropa estaba bien o raída, todo apestaba a humo y cerveza barata. El nivel de limpieza y mantenimiento puede variar de un lugar a otro, pero en general, estos lugares eran prácticamente iguales.

The Blue Shrimp Inn es simplemente otro destino sombrío lleno de vagabundos, el más cuestionable de los lugareños, y los viajeros lo suficientemente desafortunados para pasear sin tener en cuenta exactamente qué tipo de establecimiento se estaban acercando.

Uchiha Shisui no sería el tipo de cliente esperado en tal destino. Pero alguien con la precisión de Shisui con genjutsu casi no necesitaba mezclarse. Un genjutsu potente pero casi imperceptible cubría su apariencia mejor que cualquier máscara. Shisui era simplemente otro joven de cara demacrada, solo trataba de sobrevivir a la guerra de Kiri.

Levantando su bebida para seguir con la ilusión que él había creado, Shisui asintió alentadoramente a uno de los desertores de Yagura respondiendo a sus preguntas de una manera vidriada y laberíntica. El hombre no había ofrecido mucho en términos de información útil, pero Shisui estaba pacientemente pescando hasta estar seguro de que se habían obtenido todos los últimos datos.

"Puedo ver por qué estás saliendo de aquí", Shisui aplacó a su objetivo con una sonrisa seria, reforzándolo sutilmente con un suave empujón con su dojutsu. "Realmente suena como que Yagura se fue del otro lado. Me alegro de no ser un shinobi. ¡No habría durado ni un día!"

"Es cierto, amigo! Me alegro de que pueda ver mi punto". El pobre hombre parecía absolutamente aliviado de que alguien lo estuviera apoyando en vez de condenar su deserción, que nunca se le ocurrió preocuparse acerca de _por qué_ se sentía tan cómodo. "Por supuesto, no siempre fue así, pero eh, ese monstruo en su cabeza probablemente lo quitó. Créalo o no, fui chunin durante diez años".

"¿De verdad? ¡Debes ser realmente fuerte!" Shisui elogió al otro hombre liberalmente y quedó satisfecho con el rubor de borracho satisfecho que coronaba la cara del hombre. "¡Apuesto a que tienes una historia o dos que contar! Nunca he hecho algo tan emocionante. ¿Compartes algunas historias conmigo?"

Shisui manejó casi perezosamente la conversación; su Sharingan mapeó las idas y venidas en la habitación, mientras respondía apropiadamente al hombre del que estaba extrayendo informació ahora, había descubierto muy poco de valor, pero la recopilación de información era un arte preciso que requería una mano sutil y una cantidad significativa de paciencia.

Finalmente, Shisui se excusó de su compañero, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia una mesa de juego cercana. Shisui estaba listo para irse cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y redirigió sus movimientos a un taburete cerca de la barra y se dejó caer.

Por supuesto, fue entonces cuando su suerte tuvo que cambiar. Un trío exhausto que estaba salpicado de lodo y parecía que habían sobrevivido a una escaramuza reciente o dos y estaban buscando un lugar para descansar. Rebeldes contra Yagura entonces. Algo que Shisui podría aplaudir en privado, incluso si la guerra civil era una bendición para Konoha.

Shisui estaba seguro de que sus habilidades de genjutsu podían resistir a cualquiera. Incluso la mayoría de Kage estaría en apuros para reconocer sus talentos. Y por supuesto, un joven con gafas que podría haber sido de la edad de Itachi o de unos pocos años tímido. Detrás de él, un hombre mayor y alguien más cercano a su edad. Uno con cabello oscuro y ojos dorados convincentes, eso podría haber hecho que Shisui lo mirara por segunda vez bajo diferentes circunstancias. Pero el veterano ninja cazador de Kiri mira a través de su genjutsu con una mirada indignada capaz de escupir uñas.

Byakugan Ao: dojutsu ladrón. Shisui esbozó una sonrisa forzada y saludó semi burlonamente al hombre que parecía indeciso entre arrastrar a sus compañeros o atacarlo. Shisui confiaba en que no se decidiera por la última opción, se desvanecería por completo y Jiraiya-sensei estaría tan decepcionado.

"¡Tú, basura de la hoja!" ¡El ninja cazador gimió con odio!

El chakra de Shisui se disparó y sintió un pequeño ataque de molestia que lo obligó a cubrir el estiércol de Ao con un genjutsu más poderoso que afectaba la mente y se instaló en toda la habitación.

"No, no puedes ver que estoy tratando de no llamar la atención", se quejó Shisui con tristeza cuando se apoyó en la encimera y miró al trío con pereza.

"Ao-san, ¿qué pasa?" El joven de dientes de tiburón habló con un chirrido que indicaba que la pubertad no había llegado aún.

"Ah, ¿un Uchiha entonces?" El hombre que pudo haber sido solo uno o dos años mayor que él declaró calmadamente, sus ojos de oro bruñido enfocándose en él cuidadosamente, pero no exactamente con miedo mientras miraba más allá del genjutsu y directamente hacia su Sharingan. "Asumiría que si nos estuviera buscando, no se comportaría tan casualmente. Ao, no hagas una escena. Sabes _que_ a _ella_ no le gustará eso".

El más viejo shinobi pareció enojarse con eso, pero su postura cambió a una naturaleza más defensiva en lugar de abiertamente ofensiva. Shisui decidió tomarlo como la rama de olivo que podría ser.

"Ya que no somos enemigos hoy, ¿te importaría unirte a mí para tomar una copa?" Shisui lanzó la sugerencia por ahí con una sonrisa amplia y fácil y un guiño perezoso. "Estoy totalmente de compañía, ¿y tú, Ao-san? ¿Intercambiarte por información?"

"¡Absolutamente no!" Ao replicó atronador.

Honestamente, ese tipo hizo las cosas demasiado fáciles. El pequeño niño dentro de Shisui no pudo resistir moviendo sus dedos burlonamente en dirección del otro hombre. Efectivamente, el ninja cazador se sacudió y gruñó amenazadoramente, solo para ser reprimido por el hombre de pelo oscuro con el kimono holgado que lo miraba con una mirada crítica.

"Tal vez", una voz baja y pareja hizo que la carne del cuello de Shisui le picara y se encontró asintiendo mecánicamente. "Si devuelves el favor".

 _Maldita sea, esa es una voz sexy._ _¡Hoy me está buscando!_

Parecía que esta era una noche de información, después de todo. Y, como siempre, la mejor información provino de lo que no se dijo. Incluso sin la extensa perforación de Jiraiya de personas importantes para recordar, Shisui se habría dado cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo solo por la posición del trío Kiri. Ao se había sentado a regañadientes junto a Shisui, mientras que el individuo de cabello oscuro -uno de los no tan perdidos jinchuuriki de Kiri- se deslizó en su lugar al otro lado de Ao dejando al niño con las gafas para ponerse a su lado.

En este escenario particular, Shisui asumió que ganaría más puntos ofreciendo algo.

"Utakata, ¿verdad?" Shisui se sintió innecesariamente presumido cuando esos ojos dorados se entrecerraron ligeramente y Ao se puso tenso. "Es solo ... tu imagen no te hace justicia. ¡Tus ojos son mucho más hermosos en persona!"

Shisui se complació al ver el rostro de Ao púrpura y Utakata lo miró fijamente pasivamente, mientras que el joven parecía adorablemente confundido.

"¿Imagen?" El niño preguntó extrañamente. "¿Me gusta, el libro de Bingo?"

"¡Bingo!" Shisui le disparó al niño con el pulgar hacia arriba y se mordió el labio para evitar que el bufido escapara cuando Ao golpeó con sus palmas sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡No deberíamos relacionarnos con el enemigo!" Ao siseó por poco.

"Pensé que tu enemigo era Yagura," comentó Shisui, torciendo sus palabras con confusión solo para ver si Ao explotaría por la picana.

"¡Y tú solo eres un espía que probablemente está recopilando inteligencia para golpearnos mientras estamos abajo!"

"Podría serlo", arrastró Shisui, consciente de cómo el trío se puso rígido de inmediato. Resueltamente, Shisui revolvió su bebida y se metió una uva en la boca sin problemas. "Pero yo no."

"Nada de lo que digas es confiable", gruñó Ao. "¡Y no intentes nada! ¡Te estoy mirando, Uchiha! No voy a dejar que hagas nada como lo hiciste con el Mizukage".

Olvídate del oro Esto fue como descubrir una trama de chakra metal.

"Mira, escuché que tu Kage enloqueció ... pero realmente no veo cómo es culpa mía", se defendió con cuidado y permitió que una genuina honestidad tocara sus palabras. "Definitivamente estoy en Kiri, por razones que deberían ser bastante obvias, si realmente piensas en ello. Aún así, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. En realidad no".

No de ninguna manera.

Ao parecía listo para regresar con algo desagradable, pero Utakata al menos parecía pensativo en lugar de reactiva.

"Si eso es cierto, estoy seguro de que los tranquilizaría a todos si simplemente nos dieras una explicación", dijo la voz de una mujer que seguramente habría inspirado las fantasías más sucias de su sensei desde el taburete junto a él.

Ao se puso de pie instantáneamente, mientras que los otros dos simplemente se relajaron y dirigieron su atención al recién llegado.

Terumi Mei era incluso más atractiva en persona que su imagen de Bingo Book, que llevó a una persona a creer con una actitud dominante y femenina. Detrás de ella, había un joven pálido con el pelo blanco como la nieve, ojos verdes y marcas del aparentemente no tan extinguido Clan Kaguya.

"¡Mei-sama! Temo que ya no es seguro permanecer aquí. ¡Déjame que te lleve a un lugar seguro!"

Incluso Shisui se estremeció ante el súbito destello de intención asesina que se apoderó de su pequeño grupo. De alguna manera, Ao pareció no darse cuenta hasta que Mei se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa asesina.

"Ao"

"¡¿Sí?!"

"¡Cállate ... o te mataré!"

Una dosis poco saludable de admiración inundó a la asesina hembra, hizo que Shisui sonriera beatíficamente, mientras que el ladrón de Byakugan parecía preparado para orinar sus cajones con miedo. Al otro lado del camino, Utakata parecía más divertido por la exhibición y Chojuro simplemente suspiró sobre su plato de comida de calidad cuestionable que una camarera con drogas genjutsu le había traído.

"¿Mei-sama?" El chico Kaguya declaró desde al lado de la belleza castaña.

"Ve a sentarte con Chojuro, Kimimaro-kun". La amenaza de rango S, de cabello castaño rozó el cabello blanco con cariño mientras volvía su atención hacia él y le sonreía con malicia. "Me sentaré junto a este apuesto joven y escucharé lo que tiene que decir".

"Sí, Mei-sama".

El chico de Kaguya se colocó en su lugar junto al otro chico sin más comentarios y comenzó a comer su propio plato de comida que la camarera de Shisui depositó con ojos vidriosos.

Bien entonces. Shisui se había sentido absolutamente confiado en sus habilidades para manejar la situación antes de hace treinta segundos. Sería un mentiroso si no estuviera un poco más preocupado por la llegada de Mei. Claro, tenía algunas cartas de triunfo para recurrir, pero sería mejor si pudiera salir de esto sin luchar.

"Ahora, ¿quizás podrías compartir tu nombre conmigo?" Terumi Mei ronroneó suavemente, las uñas azules se arrastraban sobre la parte posterior de su muñeca de una manera seductora y mortal al mismo tiempo. "Y dime lo que estás haciendo en un pueblito tan pintoresco".

Hasta hoy, Shisui había sido comprensivo, pero tal vez no del todo agradecido por la insistencia de Jiraiya en las lecciones en la carne. Ahora fueron útiles, cuando Shisui pudo devolver una sonrisa juguetona sin sonrojarse emboscándolo. Fue una simple cuestión girar en su asiento, dejar caer el codo sobre el mostrador, y darle la espalda a Ao. No solo era una muestra de confianza que Mei sería incapaz de descartar, sino que tenía la ventaja añadida de molestar al sazonado ninja cazador.

"Soy un libro abierto, Terumi-san," guiñó Shisui para calmar el daño de la mentira obvia. "A menos que, por supuesto, quieras saber sobre los secretos de la aldea o algo de esa naturaleza. Estoy seguro de que puedes apreciar cómo es mejor guardar silencio sobre cierta información. Soy Uchiha Shisui, pero ya lo sabías".

"Eh, tan listo como guapo", Mei comentó venenosamente. "Muy bien, Shisui-kun. Dime qué te trae a Kiri. ¡Y no mentiras ahora!"

"Esto y lo otro", respondió Shisui evasivamente, pero siguió rápidamente cuando los ojos de Mei se estrecharon. "Pero rastrear a Orochimaru sería mi prioridad".

Las uñas azules y eléctricas hicieron girar un poco de cabello castaño rojizo y Shisui se dio cuenta de que lo estaban evaluando y evaluando. No pasó desapercibido para él que los ojos verdes se movieron hacia Ao, sin duda, comprobando dos veces la activación del dojutsu, antes de que Mei dejara escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Orochimaru fue avistado hace unas semanas, pero mis exploradores simplemente rastrearon sus movimientos desde la distancia y no lo persiguieron cuando no atacó a nuestras fuerzas. Me temo que cualquier sendero que esperas recoger es muy frío, por ahora."

"Las serpientes son esquivas, pero no pueden esconderse para siempre", dijo Shisui.

"¿Y qué otra razón estás aquí, Uchiha?"

"Los rumores son cosas peligrosas", murmuró Shisui, haciendo caso omiso de la bebida que le ofreció el barman, mientras presionaba distraídamente algunas monedas en la mano del hombre."Pero a veces las respuestas valen más que el peligro".

"¿Oh?" Mei se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Y qué tipo de respuestas estás buscando?"

"Sobrevivientes de Uzushio," Shisui dijo la verdad, notando el impacto que resonó de Mei y los murmullos de sus compañeros detrás de él. "Tenemos, lo diremos ... evidencia de que hubo un gran grupo que sobrevivió a las purgas. Parecía obvio buscar esa verdad en un país que comparte su afinidad con el mar".

"No encontrarás respuestas en Kiri", respondió Mei después de un momento. ¿Una mentira? No ... una verdad a medias. "Pero les diré que la definición de kekkei genkai se ha desvanecido últimamente entre la facción leal".

"Ya veo", Shisui entendió la implicación bastante bien, y realmente, Jiraiya y Shisui habían sospechado y confirmado unas docenas de veces. "Supongo que eso resuelve esa cuestión. Realmente debería salir a la carretera".

Shisui se levantó, con una confianza más falsa que real, y se encogió de hombros con una pesada capa negra de viaje.

"¿Vas tan pronto?" La voz gélida de Mei se burló de sus oídos. "No te había dado permiso para irme".

"Lo estoy", dijo Shisui, haciendo una pausa y reflexionando sobre otro asunto antes de hablar. "Si yo fuera tú, terminaría de comer y me haré escaso".

"¿Y por qué es eso, Uchiha?" Ao aprovechó la oportunidad para reinsertarse en la conversación.

"Porque mientras recolectaba información en este infierno, uno de los exploradores de las fuerzas de Yagura me derramó sus agallas. Esta aldea estará repleta de leales si no la arrasan hasta el suelo".

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Ao acusado.

"¿Por qué mentiría?" Shisui se encontró con Terumi Mei, encogiéndose de hombros y hablando en voz baja. "Konoha no tiene ninguna razón para apoyar a Yagura. Te sorprendería lo que sucedería si hicieras una solicitud de ayuda de las personas adecuadas".

Una semilla de consideración y renuente admiración había echado raíces en los ojos de Mei. Shisui jugó y ofreció un breve asentimiento de respeto que fue reconocido por la kunoichi que le dio la más leve inclinación de su barbilla.

"Ao, nos vamos. ¡Ayuda a Kimimaro y Chojuro!" Mei llamó bruscamente. "Cuidado, pequeño Uchiha. La próxima vez que nos veamos, no te permitiré escapar tan fácilmente".

"¡La adulación te llevará a cualquier parte, Mei!" Shisui sonrió, su Sharingan levantando la niebla de genjutsu que colgaba sobre el pub. "Adiós."

"Espera," la voz suave de Utakata gritó.

"¿Hmm?"

Shisui giró de nuevo y se sorprendió por la convicción junto con una mueca en la cara del hombre más alto.

"Necesito solo un momento de tu tiempo", respondió Utakata mientras doblaba los brazos en silencio.

Parecía que Ao quería interponerse, pero Mei lo interrumpió con una mirada aguda, mientras los dos jóvenes se agrupaban incómodos alrededor de Mei.

"Por supuesto, Utakata-san," contestó Shisui.

"Como tú, no tengo intención de traicionar a mis camaradas, pero me siento obligado a ofrecerte una advertencia. No por Konoha, sino porque sé que tienes tres como yo en tu pueblo. Todos son más jóvenes".

De acuerdo, esa fue información escandalosamente peligrosa. De los que Jiraiya y Shisui habían trabajado minuciosamente para manejarlos. El jinchuuriki de Taki había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y Konoha prefirió mantenerlo así por el momento. Y Senju Minato ... solo unos pocos privilegiados tenían acceso a esa información. Para algunos renegados rebeldes de Taki, saber que Konoha no tenía uno, sino tres jinchuuriki, eso era nuevo para él.

Excepto ... el Sharingan de Shisui recogió las microexpresiones que de otro modo hubiera descartado. Ao y Mei parecían tan sorprendidos como Shisui estaba sin la alarma, aunque eso puede venir con el tiempo.

"Estás mal informado", negó rotundamente Shisui, sin perderse la oleada de alivio en la cara de Ao.

"No lo soy", sonrió el jinchuuriki ligeramente antes de palmear su abdomen de una manera reveladora. "Mi fuente es indiscutible. Pero ese no es realmente el punto. Todo lo que pido es que se aseguren de que estén listos. No creo que vaya a suceder de inmediato, pero hay un enemigo que viene por nosotros. están listos ".

 _Bien entonces._ _Fóllame._

"Maldición." Shisui maldijo.

Le había llevado unos días salir de Kiri y dirigirse a la Tierra del Agua Caliente para visitar las aguas termales. Por supuesto, encontrar a Jiraiya-sensei nunca fue tan fácil como debería ser, ya que el hombre era propenso a largos viajes de "investigación".

Muchos de sus lugares habituales estaban vacíos. Shisui había estado en todos los burdeles de la ciudad y se quedó corto. Su clon había revisado valientemente cada área de observación cerca de los manantiales sin éxito. La librería y las casas de juego eran un no-ir también.

Por una fracción de segundo, consideró la posibilidad de que Jiraiya no hubiera llegado antes descartando instantáneamente esa noción. Un pervertido lujurioso podría ser su sensei, pero cuando llegó el momento, Jiraiya no eludió sus deberes.

Entonces, ¿dónde demonios estaba él entonces?

Shisui encontró a Jiraiya en el último lugar donde podría mirar: su habitación en la posada. Efectivamente, el viejo pervertido fumaba una pipa, mientras se reclinaba contra un cojín, luciendo como si no le importara en el mundo.

El dominio de sí mismo de Shisui se vino abajo y él tropezó en la sala jadeando pesadamente y levantó un dedo acusador hacia su Sensei aparentemente desconcertado.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Sensei? No he dormido en tres días y cuando finalmente llegué aquí, ¡no puedo encontrarte en ninguna parte!"

"Sabes que eres un maestro de espías bastante malo si ni siquiera puedes encontrarme en nuestra habitación de hotel", Jiraiya había vuelto a las páginas en sus manos con una risa lasciva.

"Ack, estoy demasiado cansado para esto", gimió Shisui, hundiendo los dedos en su sucio cabello. "Y técnicamente, solo soy tu aprendiz. Así que, quítate la espalda, Sensei".

La alfombra estaba limpia pero raída y no le hizo muchos favores a sus rodillas, pero fue fácil para Shisui caer de costado.

"No te esperaba para otro día", Jiraiya lo llamó con indiferencia. "Dime lo que has aprendido".

Shisui gimió pero comenzó a recitar la lista de información. Jiraiya escuchó pacientemente y solo interrumpió para hacer preguntas ocasionales o señalar posibles errores en la metodología de Shisui.

"Bueno, cuando te asigné esto, definitivamente no estaba esperando eso. Y puedes ser un niño material de rango S, pero Terumi Mei probablemente habría limpiado el piso contigo incluso con esos ojos extravagantes tuyos. Podrías haberlo hecho. manejó el jinchuuriki, pero estoy empezando a pensar que permitirte volar solo no era una buena idea ".

"Sin embargo, aprendimos mucho. Incluso si realmente no averiguamos mucho sobre Uzumaki u Orochimaru, la información valía la pena sacrificar un poco mi posición".

"Heh, tal vez", murmuró Jiraiya, definitivamente no estaba convencido. "Tendré que mandarle un mensaje a Konoha que Kiri sabe sobre nuestros hijos. Esa es nuestra mayor preocupación. Discutiremos esto nuevamente cuando seas más coherente".

Shisui casi se había desviado, ni siquiera la amenaza de rugburn disuadía a sus párpados caídos. Pero el maldito crujido del papel que se baraja llama la atención de Shisui. Jiraiya-sensei tenía sus manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla con una sonrisa casi en sus labios, pero una mirada dolorosamente seria en su ojo.

"¿Algo mal?" Shisui gruñó.

"Has trabajado duro, mocoso", Jiraiya habló significativamente y Shisui descubrió que la repentina picazón debajo de su piel disminuía con la atención, por fin. "Estos últimos años han sido esclarecedores de varias maneras. Pero los últimos meses han sido aún más reveladores. En los días en que debiste haber caído exhausto después del entrenamiento que te hice pasar, te levantaste y trabajaste toda la noche. para demostrar tu punto ".

Shisui tragó reflexivamente, queriendo decir algo, _cualquier cosa_ para simplemente sacarlo de su miseria en este momento. Y dile que duerma.

"Honestamente, tu clan tiene tantos pinchazos forzados que nunca tuve muchas esperanzas para ti".

Shisui se mordió el labio y se sentó, encontrándolo incómodo ya que su último chorro de crecimiento le hizo tener más brazos y piernas de lo normal.

"Pero ..." Jiraiya, sádicamente, dejó correr la voz y Shisui prometió vengarse de su libidinoso la próxima vez que tuvo que sacar a su Sensei de un burdel. "¡Lo hiciste! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡Realmente eres uno de mis alumnos favoritos!"

"¿De Verdad?" Shisui preguntó débilmente, sintiéndose desorientado y preocupado de que realmente se hubiera ido de las profundidades esta vez.

 _Espera un minuto ... ¿qué demonios está hablando?_

"¡Felicitaciones, niño!"

El Sannin se lanzó hacia adelante, pateando el escritorio hacia un lado, y atacando a Shisui en una llave de cabeza antes de frotar agresivamente su cuero cabelludo.

"¡Ack! ¡Sensei! ¡Suelta!"

"Pensar", gritó Jiraiya con deleite. "Siempre pensé que este día nunca llegaría, ¡pero mi paciencia me ha recompensado! ¡Verdaderamente un discípulo después de mi propio corazón!"

"¡Espera un momento!" Shisui se movió desesperadamente mientras sus sospechas lo golpeaban con fuerza. "¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?"

"No juegues tímido conmigo, chico. ¡Lo encontré!"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Shisui estúpidamente, antes de que la mirada lasciva en el rostro de Jiraiya respondiera a su propia pregunta.

 _Oh, mierda._ _Oh no._ _¡Oh mierda!_ _Estoy tan, tan muerto._

"Quiero decir, honestamente, nunca te has molestado en sellar _nada_ antes. Es muy posible que hayas publicado un cartel".

 _Oh, Kami!_ _Esto no puede estar sucediendo._

Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera las ilusiones, o un genjutsu en capas, tuvieron la influencia para detener a Jiraiya cuando estaba en racha.

"¡Pero en realidad, es un jodido niño! ¡Deberías haberme dicho que habías escrito un libro! ¡Y el material, es un poco recatado, pero tiene algunas descripciones candentes! Sabía que el Sharingan tenía que ser bueno para algo porque eso ¡El detalle es puro oro, chico! ¡Envié una carta a mi editor ayer junto con una copia de tu trabajo! ¡Te garantizo que tendremos este bebé en las tiendas antes de que podamos volver a Konoha! "

De ninguna manera. Ni en un millón de años. ¡El clan de Shisui lo destruiría absolutamente si estuviera asociado con eso!

"¡Es solo una idea estúpida! ¡No es un libro!" Shisui graznó. "¡No quiero ningún crédito por eso! ¿Sabes lo que hará mi familia si descubren que soy coautora de un libro contigo?"

Ya, se imaginaba siendo colgado y quemado vivo por un iracundo Mikoto. Después de que estaba muy bien chamuscado, un amenazante grupo de niños lo tenderían una emboscada y aplastaron pegajosos y blandos pegotes de chicle contra su atractivo cabello recién vuelto.

Shisui se estremeció y se acurrucó más fuerte.

"Créame, niña, la vida es demasiado corta para preocuparse por unos pocos quisquillosos, tradicionalistas. Además, una mente que puede inventar este tipo de material se desperdicia en la corrección".

La satisfacción satisfecha no era raro de ver en la cara de Jiraiya, pero tenerla apuntando en su dirección hizo que Shisui cuestionara más que unas pocas decisiones de vida.

"¿Tenemos que publicar mi libro?" Preguntó Shisui, sabiendo ya que era una causa perdida.

"Casi suenas como si prefirieras no hacer un montón de dinero fácil", arrastró Jiraiya arrastrando las palabras y Shisui suspiró pesadamente cuando el hombre mayor rodó los ojos. "Además, acabo de agregar algunas escenas y pulir el contenido para que encaje con el resto de la serie".

"Estupendo ... mi historia de romance se ha convertido en otro espectáculo de mierda", se quejó Shisui.

"¡No insultes nuestro trabajo!" Gritó Jiraiya, causando que sus oídos se ensordecieran levemente en un lado. "¡Una colaboración entre maestro y alumno! Lo titulé: ¡Icha Icha Combo!"

Asumiendo que esto no era un sueño espeluznante, Shisui solo podía asumir su vida realmente, en realidad _era_ una pesadilla.

"Tus títulos apestan, Sensei," Shisui gimió patéticamente en sus manos. "Pero si aceptas no echar un vistazo ni hacer ninguna de tus prostituciones hasta que volvamos a Konoha, te dejaré publicarlo".

Hubo una larga pausa cuando el júbilo de Jiraiya se desvaneció y el hombre mayor lo estudió sin palabras. Sin apartar la mirada, Shisui mantuvo su mirada fija en su maestro.

Tal vez fue egoísta, pero Shisui realmente había disfrutado de estar lejos de Konoha. A menos que fuera para una misión, nunca había estado fuera del pueblo. Hubo un cierto atractivo al poder despertarte y decidir tu propio destino: en deuda con ninguno. Era una forma de vida que era hermosa y ciertamente no duraría para siempre.

Era obvio que Jiraiya inicialmente no había sido tan entusiasta acerca de tomarlo como alumno, pero a Shisui le gustaba pensar que su Sensei se había calentado a lo largo de los años. Jiraiya le enseñó, pero el hombre prefirió escabullirse a los burdeles antes que salir con Shisui. Desafortunadamente para el sabio, Shisui era un buen acosador y persiguió sus pasos día y noche hasta que poco a poco, el hombre más viejo se preocupó por él y realmente pasaron una gran parte del tiempo entrenando.

El padre de Shisui había muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero Jiraiya se convirtió en algo así como un sustituto, incluso si no había sido la intención del otro hombre. Alrededor de las fogatas nocturnas discutieron la teoría de jutsu y fuinjutsu, o escucharon a Jiraiya quejarse acerca de lo desesperado que era Shisui. Había varas de taijutsu que le recordaban cuán lejos estaba la escalada de A a S-rank. Y hubo lecciones en las ciudades en las que Jiraiya le enseñó a mezclarse y sacar posibles informantes y todo lo que esto implicaba.

Estaba lejos de ser una relación parental tradicional, pero a Shisui le gustaba. Y como su tiempo juntos llegó a su fin, Shisui había trabajado en el manuscrito en la rara noche en que no estaba completamente agotado. A diferencia de los escritos de Jiraiya, el trabajo de Shisui fue de buen gusto, y se centró en gran medida en la historia, sin dejar de ser fiel al dibujo erótico que preferían los lectores de Jiraiya. Escribir no era un talento natural para él, su duro trabajo como esclavo era un pequeño precio a pagar por más tiempo de calidad con el hombre que había llegado a cuidar tan profundamente.

"Está bien, Shisui, tienes un trato". La voz de Jiraiya se había suavizado y había una promesa en esas palabras que podría haber sido increíble de otra manera. "Además, necesitaré todo el tiempo que pueda para obtener más información en ese cráneo tuyo. Has llegado muy lejos, ¡pero Jiraiya-sama todavía tiene mucho más para compartir contigo!"

Sintiéndose un poco menos cansado y abatido que cinco minutos antes, Shisui sonrió levemente.

"Tráelo, Sensei".

Los días escolares se establecieron en una rutina lo suficientemente cómoda para Minato y sus amigos. La mayoría de las tareas se completaron fácilmente durante el horario escolar, dejando una parte de su tiempo libre, para pasar con sus amigos entrenando o relajándose. El poco tiempo que quedaba después se dedicó a estudios privados y pasar tiempo con la familia.

La falta de progreso de Minato con el jutsu fue algo desalentador. La maestría de Suiton venía muy bien con la ayuda de Kurama, aunque su repertorio de jutsu se limitaba al jutsu con el que ya estaba familiarizado. Si bien el progreso fue lento, al menos hubo progreso.

Lightning fue otra historia.

De experiencias previas de vida, Minato entendió los fundamentos de la manipulación y transformación de chakra en raiton. Había una delicadeza que permitía a una persona calentar y encender el flujo de energía interna, lo que permitía a un individuo producir y controlar las fluctuaciones existentes del rayo.

Si el agua requería una creatividad precisa, los rayos requerían caos. Los Raiton jutsus eran difíciles de recrear simplemente porque requerían mucho más control que cualquier otro elemento. Si Minato tenía varios años para dedicarse con seguridad al entrenamiento de raiton, se sentía seguro de su habilidad para aplicar técnicas de raiton de ingeniería inversa y desarrollar un verdadero dominio de esa área del ninjutsu.

No es que tuviera mucha oportunidad de acelerar el proceso con los esfuerzos repetidos de su familia para sabotear su entrenamiento.

Si Minato atraía la atención de Shizune, la kunoichi lo envenenaría alegremente para mejorar sus resistencias a ciertas sustancias; aunque invariablemente útil, sus esfuerzos tendieron a obstaculizar más que a beneficiar al entrenamiento de Minato.

Tsunade estaba decidido a meter todo el conocimiento médico en su cerebro como sea posible. Minato puede tener -sólo una pequeña posibilidad en el infierno, verdaderamente- de convencer a Tsunade de que no se estaba especializando como un shinobi médico.

No es que Tsunade mostrara signos de preocuparse por lo que Minato quería. No importa cuánto suplicó, engatusó e hizo excusas, el resultado fue el mismo; al menos dos días por semana, Minato estaría atascado siguiendo a Tsunade alrededor de un hospital por unas horas.

Hubo cosas en las que podría haberse ido otra vida sin saberlo. O viendo. O haciendo

Dale cadáveres o un asesinato, no hay problema. Sosteniendo una cuenca de emesis mientras alguien vomitaba o vaciaba una bacinilla de cama le revolvía el estómago. Asistir en la punción de una úlcera llena de pus que, una vez más, le hizo llorar.

La parte positiva de la capacitación hospitalaria fue la adquisición de algunas habilidades útiles para el trabajo de campo; que contiene veneno, que previene el daño permanente del nervio en el tejido quemado y la capacidad de tratar lesiones menores.

Minato nunca se convertiría en el genio médico en el que se había convertido Tsunade, pero lo que estaba golpeando en su resistente cráneo podría salvarle la vida; solo por esa razón, Minato no podía quejarse.

Kakashi, tal vez, fue el peor de los problemas de Minato. Kakashi a menudo desvió las solicitudes de Minato de entrenar a menos que implique trampas o kunai básico, shuriken o precisión Minato habló en serio sobre su deseo de expandir su repertorio de conocimientos, Kakashi lo abrazó, le revolvió el pelo y le dijo: "¡los niños pequeños no deberían crecer demasiado rápido!"Condujo a Minato a la vuelta de la esquina la mayoría de las veces.

Lejos de ser óptimo, significaba que los mejores tutores de Minato eran Ishida-san, la mayoría de lo que ella enseñaba era algo que ya sabía, y Gai. Naturalmente, Gai era más hábil con taijutsu ahora que Minato en su vida anterior, lo que significaba que obtener algunos consejos de la Bestia Verde no era una pérdida de tiempo. El problema real, era que inevitablemente, Itachi estaría entrenando con Gai; Minato confiaba en Itachi como un individuo, pero no lo suficiente como para confiar en el niño mayor. Como Itachi era perspicaz, Minato se vio obligado a mantener sus reuniones con Gai al mínimo.

Lo que significaba que su progreso se limitaba al autoaprendizaje y al consejo de Kurama. Minato sospechaba que se sentiría mucho mejor acerca de su progresión si el factor Obito no fuera una gran preocupación.

Minato se agachó, evitando por poco la sandalia de Naruto en su nariz.

 **Entérate en el juego, Minato.**

Derecha.

Mientras se había perdido en sus pensamientos, reaccionando automáticamente al larguero, fue claro por la mirada pellizcada en la cara de Naruto que estaba frustrado por su fracaso al aterrizar un golpe decisivo contra Minato.

Minato bailaba hacia atrás, se agachaba y barría cuidadosamente los pies de Naruto debajo de él. Naruto gruñó mientras Minato golpeaba el abdomen abultado del rubio con sus dedos indicando que lo habría destripado.

"Mi victoria".

"¡Uf!" Naruto gimió desde donde estaba tirado en la hierba. "¡Has llegado más rápido! ¡Cómo demonios te movías tan rápido!"

¿Había aumentado su velocidad sin darse cuenta? Si es así, debería ser más cuidadoso.

"Kakashi me ha estado presionando mucho últimamente," Minato mintió casualmente, pero con una sonrisa tímida. "Le dije que estabas golpeando con más fuerza, así que me dijo que tenía que ser más rápido".

"¿Le dijiste que estaba golpeando duro?" Naruto se levantó de golpe con un chasquido, de repente parecía ansioso.

Minato sonrió torcidamente y asintió levemente. Ver a Naruto sonreír siempre fue una recompensa por la que vale la pena trabajar. El rubio tenía un corazón de oro y una inseguridad que nunca, completamente se había ido, incluso después de todos estos años.

"Es verdad", le aseguró a su amigo con un guiño, que Naruto le devolvió su propia sonrisa tonta. "Estás construido para la resistencia, la potencia y los golpes duros. Donde yo estoy flaco y no puedo recibir tantos golpes como tú. Tengo que ser rápido porque me darás unos cuantos golpes sólidos".

Era cierto, o lo sería. Como jinchuuriki, Minato siempre tendría una ventaja de resistencia y resistencia gracias a Kurama, pero físicamente, su cuerpo era delgado y nunca alcanzaría una masa muscular que algunos machos lograron.

El resultado de la altura de Naruto era incierto, pero Minato pudo ver que su amigo probablemente tendría una complexión como Jiraiya-sensei, que era tanto fuerte como poderosa.

Y él no había estado mintiendo: Naruto golpeó duro.

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado con la próxima vez, Minato-chan! Voy a entrenar muy, muy duro y ser más rápido _y_ más fuerte".

Él lo esperaría ansioso.

"Gracias por la advertencia. ¡Ahora tendré que mejorar mi juego un poco más!" Minato bromeó, pero rápidamente desvió el tema. "¿Terminaste tu tarea?"

"¡Uf, no menciones eso!" Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás, secándose la cara sudada con la manga. "Kaa-san es una conductora de esclavos. ¡Y Hiashi es incluso peor que ella!"

Solo había algunos temas que incluso Minato no estaba dispuesto a tocar.

A poca distancia, Hinata y Sasuke todavía estaban fuertes. Sin embargo, Sasuke parecía estar favoreciendo su lado izquierdo y Hinata parecía ligeramente chamuscado.

"Oye Minato".

"¿Hmm?" Murmuró Minato, sin apartar los ojos de sus amigos.

 _El trabajo de pies de Hinata debe limpiarse y la precisión de Sasuke con su mano izquierda no es tan fuerte como la derecha._ _Tendré que trabajar en eso con ellos y-_

"¿Puedes revisar esta cosa de sellado conmigo? Naoka-sensei lo explicó pero no estaba escuchando"

Minato parpadeó y se giró hacia Naruto, instantáneamente acosado por suplicantes manos suplicantes y una mirada esperanzada de la que Minato estaba prácticamente indefenso.

"-y realmente, realmente quiero que Kaa-san piense lo mejor de mí. ¿Ya sabes?"

Minato suspiró, se puso de pie y miró a Naruto. Su amigo dudaba, dudaba de él. Sin decir una palabra, Minato comenzó a caminar hacia la casa Hatake, solo para llamar por encima del hombro.

"Me pediste ayuda. ¿Vas a venir?"

Minato resopló cuando el sonido de sandalias golpeando siguió su declaración!

"¡Eres el mejor! ¡Gracias!"

 _Si supieras lo feliz que estoy de estar haciendo esto contigo, Naruto._

"¡Tienes suerte de haber escuchado a Sensei, Naruto!"

"Heh. Tú y Sasuke siempre prestan atención a todo. ¡Cómo puedes recordar toda esa mierda en la Academia está más allá de mí! Si Kaa-san no fuera tan esclavista, probablemente no haría la mitad de toda esa tarea ! "

 _Definitivamente no es un ratón de biblioteca, como yo, pero eso no te hace menos trabajador, Naruto._

"¡Gah!"

Despertándose con un tirón, Minato se levantó de un tirón y con un crujido inoportuno en el cuello se dio a conocer. Frotando en el punto sensible, rodó y enterró su cara en una almohada y cerró los ojos otra vez.

 _ **Niño…**_

 _Estoy cansado._ _¿Qué es?_

La falta de respuesta realmente debería haber sido su primera pista.

"¡Minato! ¡Llegamos tarde!" La voz airada de Tsunade fue seguida por pasos contundentes.

Pasos dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación.

 _ **Minato.**_ _**¡Tus notas de fuinjutsu!**_ _**¡Levántate!**_

¿Huh? ¡¿Qué?!

Minato se enderezó, palideció al ver las notas -las que tenían varias semanas de anotaciones garabateadas y avanzadas que no tendría explicación para saber- y las metió sin ceremonias debajo de la almohada.

Ni un momento antes de que Tsunade irrumpiera en la habitación como un rinoceronte furioso con la cola de caballo torcida, vestido de dormir abierto de una manera que hubiera dejado inconsciente a Jiraiya en el suelo por la pérdida de sangre y una mirada salvaje en sus ojos dorados.

"Oba-san?" Minato se frotó los ojos cansadamente, incluso mientras movía su pie sutilmente para cubrir una página ligeramente expuesta de pergaminos.

"¡Shizune no dio la alarma antes de pasar la noche con esa pequeña mierda!" Tsunade sacudió su puño vengativamente y Minato instantáneamente imaginó un cráter del tamaño de Tenzo en el patio trasero. "¡Llegamos tarde!"

Mirando al reloj en la pared, Minato se frotó las sienes y trató de calmar el leve dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando.

"Vístete rápido y encuéntrame abajo. Veré sobre el desayuno".

La suerte de Minato se mantuvo firme y Tsunade se marchó antes de notar su horror consternado. Los estereotipos a menudo pueden ser engañosos, pero en el caso de Senju Hime de Konoha, algunos de esos estereotipos contenían más que su parte justa de desafortunadas verdades.

La cocina de Oba-san ... ugh. Como si Minato necesitara más razones para visitar el hospital.

 _ **Tic tac, Minato.**_

 _¡Mierda!_

Minato correteó por su habitación; metió sus notas de fuinjutsu en su mochila, se puso la parte superior del kimono con la cresta Senju en la parte posterior, y se pasó un cepillo por el pelo antes de atarlo.

El reloj en el pasillo sonó.

Minato bajó corriendo las escaleras con el colgante del Shodai rebotando alrededor de su cuello, y patinó hasta detenerse justo afuera de la cocina.

 _Gracias Kami._ _No fumar._

 _ **Aún no.**_

 _Kurama!_

"Oba-san?" Minato llamó, entrando de puntillas a la cocina.

Tsunade parecía perdida en sus pensamientos con un trozo de papel entre sus dedos y una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Más que el jutsu cosmético que Tsunade mantenía, la inseguridad momentánea y tímida visible en las características elegantes la hacía parecer décadas más joven.

Haciendo caso omiso de su propio dolor de cabeza, Minato se llevó su propia mochila al hombro sin hacer ruido y cruzó el frío suelo para apoyar su rostro contra el costado de Tsunade en un silencioso espectáculo de apoyo. El toque pareció reanimar a su pariente silencioso porque un momento después el roce de las uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo de Minato suspiró apreciativamente y sintió que sus párpados se agitaban antes de cerrarse mientras casi dormitaba.

Debió haber estado más cansado de lo que creía porque nunca notó el cambio de Tsunade, hasta que el brillo picante de una red de chakras activa ajustó sus sentidos.

"Dolor de cabeza otra vez, Minato?" Tsunade cloqueó, y Minato sonrió débilmente por el ceño fruncido que _sabía que_ estaba en la cara de la mujer mayor. "¿Te estabas quedando hasta tarde leyendo otra vez? Ya sabes cómo me siento sobre eso en las noches de escuela".

"Estaba demasiado cerca del final", respondió, sonriendo ampliamente ante el exasperado zumbido de Tsunade, aunque notó que su dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido. "Sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar".

"Tch, eres terco como tu padre".

"¿Cúal?" Él bromeó.

"¡Palo de golf!"

Minato chilló cuando de repente fue sacudido en el aire retorciéndose impotentemente como un cachorro mientras Tsunade le sonreía ferozmente.

"¿Oba-san? ¿Bajarme? ¿Por favor?"

"Te pillo quedándote hasta pasada tu hora de dormir otra vez ... estás de servicio en el hospital por un mes".

Minato se quedó boquiabierto y gorgoteó, preparándose para protestar, pero una uña roja se movió y golpeó su nariz en señal de advertencia.

"Y eso es _después_ , practicamos tus habilidades para esquivar", Tsunade sonrió dulcemente y le dio un beso en la frente cuando Minato tragó saliva. "¿Entendido, chorro?"

"Entendido", respondió Minato mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

"¡Maravilloso!" Tsunade arrugó la nota olvidada en su puño, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Minato y los sacó de la casa.

Con poco tiempo para irse, Tsunade compró el desayuno en el local del bollo pegajoso y comenzó a interrogar a Minato sobre varias preguntas médicas; se realizaron correcciones ocasionales y ella explicó metódicamente el papel de los antígenos en el cuerpo hasta que la cabeza de Minato latió con advertencia. Estaba demasiado agradecido de aceptar el fajo de ryo que ella presionó en sus manos para almorzar, escapándose al edificio de la escuela antes de que su cabeza explotara por toda la terminología médica avanzada que se esperaba que conservara _y_ entendiera.

En realidad, no estaba de humor para socializar, Minato se abrió camino por los pasillos antes de deslizarse dentro del aula de diplomacia de Inuzuka-sensei unos pocos pasos por delante del timbre.

Minato saludó con la mano a las chicas que afablemente le devolvieron su saludo, asintió con la cabeza a Naruto y Chouji, que cada uno de ellos estaba devorando múltiples bolsas de papas fritas, y se dirigió hacia la última fila donde solo Shikamaru estaba estrujando su siesta matutina. Minato se dejó caer en un asiento y sacó sus notas de fuinjutsu en las que había estado trabajando la noche anterior y se sumergió en donde había dejado sus dos conceptos de trabajo en progreso.

El primero era un posible nuevo sistema de entrega para el Hiraishin que lo haría más efectivo y menos limitado de lo que había sido. Cada jutsu tenía defectos y estrechamientos que solo serían beneficiosos a largo plazo.

El último era sus notas sobre la creación de un sello para lidiar con el drenaje del chakra en el cuerpo de Kakashi. Minato tenía muchas ideas, algunas más prometedoras que otras, pero había pasado las últimas noches trabajando un sello de conversión que parecía bastante prometedor.

Minato se estaba preparando para agregar algunas notaciones cuando llegó la primera llamada.

"¡Minato-kun!"

 _Ugh._ _Nunca voy a progresar._

 _ **Lo harás, a paso de babosa.**_

Ignorando al bijuu cacareo, Minato pegó una sonrisa mientras Kiba se lanzaba por el pasillo mirando frenéticamente con un Akamaru abatido bajo un brazo y un cuaderno triturado en una mano.

"¿Kiba-kun?"

"¡Amigo, tienes que ayudarme!" El Inuzuka sacudió a su compañero canino que gimió tristemente. "¡Akamaru se comió mi tarea!"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga Minato, imbécil?" Gritó Ino desde la primera fila, donde una Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos y Hinata con aspecto divertido estaban observando la escena. "¿Te da su?"

"¡Nadie te preguntó, Ino!" Kiba espetó, cambiando de un pie a otro y mirando a Minato suplicante. "Amigo, ¿puedo copiar tu tarea?"

¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido? Ah, claro, porque todos sus amigos _siempre_ le preguntaron. Realmente era culpa de Minato, ya que por lo general disfrutaba ayudando, pero hoy solo quería trabajar en sus notas de fuinjutsu, mientras que Inuzuka-sensei daba una conferencia en la que no necesitaba notas. ¿Era mucho pedir?

"Inuzuka-san, creo que nuestro sensei se daría cuenta si tu redacción coincidiera con el estilo de Senju-san", sugirió un chico pálido con ojos oscuros que Minato no reconoció desde dos filas. "Tu retórica es bastante poco refinada en comparación con la suya".

"¡Quemar!" Naruto cantó en el telón de fondo, mientras se escuchaba la risa de la mayoría de los estudiantes, tanto del clan como de los civiles.

"¡¿Quién diablos crees que eres, eres un punk ?!" Kiba se volvió hacia el chico delgado que había hablado; Minato se preguntó si debería agradecerle al chico más tarde.

"Soy Sai". El chico se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Eres el bocazas, con el perro maloliente, que disfruta de la detención con ese idiota rubio, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Qué diablos dijiste ?!"

Minato se preparó para intervenir antes de que Naruto y Kiba terminaran detenidos durante un año cuando Inuzuka-sensei llegó y les ordenó a todos que "¡Siéntense y cierren!"

Kiba y Naruto se escabullieron juntos y comenzaron a susurrar con dureza y disparar a este personaje 'Sai' con sus ceños fruncidos.

Minato levantó la mirada cuando la silla a su izquierda raspó y Sasuke se sentó con un ligero zumbido junto a él. Intercambiaron asentimientos y Sasuke volvió a centrar su atención en Sensei.

Minato volvió a sus notas, manteniendo el oído abierto para cualquier cosa importante. Pasó una hora, con Minato inmerso en el sello de conversión, agregando notaciones para una matriz de filtración mejorada, y anotando ideas para posibles ajustes si hubiera una falla con su concepto inicial.

Crear sellos fue un proceso. Requería paciencia y para uno aceptar los fracasos que precedieron al éxito. Pocos tenían la energía para aprender del tedioso y meticuloso proceso de prueba y error que se produjo al crear un nuevo sello. Kushina practicaba fuinjutsu, pero no le gustaba crear nuevos sellos. Sin embargo, inventar algo nuevo ... eso atrajo la imaginación de Minato. Y tal vez en esta vida, él haría algo completamente suyo.

"Minato-kun," la voz de Sasuke lo arrastró a la atención.

"¿Hmm?"

"Sensei nos está asociando al azar para algún proyecto de relaciones internacionales".

"Gracias, Sasuke," sonrió Minato, antes de inclinarse y despertar a Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, vámonos".

El otro chico gruñó, pero se sentó y caminó detrás de ellos hacia donde sensei estaba anotando los números de grupo en el tablero, cada uno con tres espacios debajo de cada uno. Los estudiantes dibujaban números de una caja y sensei agregaba cada nombre a la pizarra a su vez.

"Eh, mala suerte, Sasuke", murmuró Shikamaru.

Minato levantó la vista para ver que Sasuke se había metido en un grupo con un par de nombres que no reconoció, ¿tal vez civiles?

"Meh".

"Puede que te sorprendas", sugirió Minato con tristeza. "Podría ser algo realmente bueno. ¿Hacer nuevos amigos?"

"No."

Minato rodó los ojos, se frotó las sienes y sacó un trozo de papel de la caja.

"Sensei, tengo cinco", gritó Minato, leyendo los nombres en la pizarra y descubriendo que tenía al chico Sai antes y a Ino.

Ino sería fácil de trabajar con ... espero que el otro chico también lo haga.

"Bien, vuelve a tu asiento, Senju-san".

Minato se giró para hacer exactamente eso y lo hizo tres pasos enteros, solo para congelarse cuando escuchó los gritos de alarma comenzar a su alrededor.

No hubo necesidad de explicación ya que de repente Minato sintió que la humedad explotaba alrededor de la habitación y empapaba su ropa. Al otro lado de la sala, los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y gritar, y Inuzuka-sensei ladraba instrucciones.

 _¿Que demonios?_

Mirando hacia arriba, Minato giró ágilmente hacia atrás sobre un escritorio y levantó la vista. El conjunto de sellado en el techo estaba brillando constantemente a medida que el agua caía hacia abajo. Minato reconoció el diseño como aquellos que reaccionarían ante el fuego o el humo del cual no había ninguno.

Por supuesto. Hubo puntas de chakra extrañas en toda la escuela, lo que sugiere que este no fue un evento aislado. Significado, por supuesto, alguien con entrenamiento de Fuinjutsu había activado los sellos en toda la escuela.

Y Kiba estaba rodando por el suelo riendo, aparentemente sin molestar por la clase empapada, mientras ...

Naruto estaba perdido.

"Muy bien, ¡todos agarren sus cosas y salgan afuera!" Inuzuka-sensei gritó. "¡Ahora!"

Minato saltó ágilmente sobre sus compañeros de clase que se debatían, se dirigió a su escritorio y se congeló.

Las notas que había estado trabajando minuciosamente en las últimas semanas corrían con tinta húmeda y completamente empapadas. Completamente arruinado.

 _ **Minato.**_ _**Necesitas calmarte.**_ _**Puedo sentirte en pánico.**_

 _Mi trabajo._ _Se fue._ _¡Ya se fue!_

 _ **Eran tus ideas.**_ _**Podrás rehacer tus notas.**_

 _No todo._

Minato no pudo decir cuánto tiempo miró su trabajo arruinado, pero unos segundos más tarde Sasuke y Shikamaru lo flanqueaban y lo llevaban afuera. Vagamente era consciente de que el dúo intentaba hablar con él, pero Minato estaba insensible a sus palabras y aferrándose a la miseria de lo que había perdido.

Todo en lo que podía pensar, todo lo que podía ver eran sus notas que había dejado descuidadamente goteando y destinadas a un bote de basura. Ciertamente, él podía recordar muchos detalles, pero no todo perfectamente. No esos destellos momentáneos de brillantez que solo llegaron durante el cansancio en medio de las primeras horas de la noche. Minato no era Uchiha con un Sharingan para memorizar todo a la perfección.

Su trabajo simplemente ... se había ido.

Lo siguiente que hizo, Minato estaba sentado afuera en un parche de sol con Shikamaru a su izquierda hablando en voz baja a un Chouji que parecía preocupado. A su derecha, Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado sin hablar.

"Lo siento, Minato".

Minato cerró los ojos, sintiéndose menos que confidente de que sería capaz de ocultar su malestar. Debió haber fallado miserablemente porque su mano estaba siendo apretada suavemente.

"No es tu culpa, yo solo ..."

Imposible explicar _por qué_ algunas hojas de papel lo estaban afectando así.

"Sé que trabajaste duro en eso", la voz de Sasuke estaba llena de remordimiento y hablaba lentamente, como si no se sintiera cómodo con el tema en cuestión. "Cuando trabajas en tu fuinjutsu, es el único momento en que estás completamente absorto en lo que estás haciendo. Itachi es así con sus libros. Sé que significa mucho para ti. Lo siento".

Minato le devolvió el apretón, sintiéndose ligeramente menos molesto, y abrió los ojos.

A su alrededor, sus amigos estaban agrupados en un grupo suelto con algunos como Hinata e Ino, tratando de calmar a algunos de los estudiantes civiles más nerviosos. Sakura estaba temblando, pero diligentemente seguía a sus compañeras y no vio señales de Neji y Shino, aunque ese chico Sai parecía igualmente angustiado sosteniendo un cuaderno empapado en sus brazos junto a un chico de pelo grisáceo.

"¿Estás bien allí, Minato?" Shikamaru lo atrapó con esa mirada de Nara que te desnudó y te analizó como a un insecto. "Nos tenían preocupados allí por un tiempo".

A punto de asentir y tranquilizar a su amigo, las puertas de la escuela se abrieron de golpe y Kiba salió corriendo, con Akamaru bajo el brazo. Naruto estaba sobre los talones de Inuzuka luciendo como el gato que recibió la crema.

Minato deseó que su mandíbula permaneciera cerrada mientras otra serie de sellado exterior se apagaba, empapando a los temblorosos estudiantes con una nueva ola de humedad.

Minato generalmente se consideraba una persona paciente. Una persona tolerante. Una persona tranquila y racional.

Ahora, él no era ninguno de los de arriba.

En el presente, Minato sintió su mandíbula tic advirtiendo como Naruto y Kiba se convertían en una risa detestable mientras la totalidad de la población estudiantil se quedaba boquiabierta de horror ante el continuo desastre de bromas que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos sorprendidos.

 _Son solo niños ... A Kushina le hubiera encantado esto ... ¡pero odio esto!_ _¡Realmente, realmente ya he tenido suficiente!_

Excepto que desviar la culpa a Kushina no alivió el temperamento de Minato. En el mejor de los casos, su mandíbula iba a dolerle algo feroz después de apretarla tan fuerte.

"¿Que pasó?" Un pobre y desorientado estudiante civil preguntó desde la línea.

Minato descartó las respuestas como sin importancia, en cambio, trató de no prestar demasiada atención al goteo exterior de la Academia. No es que el interior se haya salvado del daño del que no sea demasiado gasto para reemplazar los muebles dañados.

Minato presionó dos dedos en el medio de su frente mientras su dolor de cabeza marcaba una muesca mientras las firmas del chakra zumbaban y su cerebro irradiaba los parpadeos del movimiento rápido-tenía que ser el shunshin en acción-mientras los instructores luchaban por contener el ridículo número de disparar focas que Naruto había activado alrededor del área.

 _Qué desperdicio de un día._ _¡De mi trabajo!_ _¿Por qué son todos tan estúpidos?_ _¡Sabio, mi cabeza!_

Como era de esperar, un Umino-sensei con aspecto hostigado parecía estar muy verde, acosado e impresionantemente indignado. El chunin agarró a los bromistas, uno debajo de cada brazo, antes de despedirlos por la tarde.

En cuestión de segundos, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dispersaron, dejando a sus amigos al ralentí.

"¡Uf, no puedo creer a esos imbéciles!" La voz de Ino llamó desde cerca. "¡Va a llevar una eternidad limpiar ese desastre! ¡Y toda mi tarea es inútil! ¡Tendré que volver a hacerla!"

 _Tu tarea es inútil ... ¡mis malditas notas ya no están!_

"Bueno, no me importa un día libre. ¡La práctica de Taijutsu es brutal!" La voz distintiva de Sakura intervino. "Oye, ya que es un fin de semana, ¿queréis tener una fiesta de pijamas? Podemos comprar, comer fuera, y mantenernos despiertos, y-"

 _Ugh._

"¡Eso suena un poco divertido! Si las chicas se están juntando, ¿ustedes querrían venir a mi casa? ¡Es lo suficientemente cálido como para acampar afuera y Kaa-san cocinaría!" Chouji intervino con demasiada felicidad.

Casi todos eran relajantes, incluso juguetones. Todo lo que el propio Minato no sentía. Se mordió el labio cuando sus amigos, e incluso Neji, de todas las personas, silenciosamente comenzaron a hacer planes con Shino.

No fue un gran problema. Nada de esto fue un gran problema. Sus notas se perdieron, pero probablemente podría recordar la mayor parte. No tenía sentido racional, pero a Minato le apenaba tirarse del pelo, gritar y golpear a alguien o lo más fuerte que podía.

"Hn, Naruto será castigado una vez que Kaa-san lo atrape".

"Tsume-san probablemente también estará descontento con Kiba," Sakura se estremeció.

 _Consíguelo._ _Nadie está enojado._ _Nadie está molesto._ _Todo el mundo está bien._ _Solo están disfrutando de ser niños._ _Algo ... No puedo apreciarlo desde que perdí mi infancia por la guerra._ _Pero ellos son solo ..._

Eran niños. Niños que no sabían lo que les esperaba a todos.

"Minato, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?" Shikamaru susurró.

Bien viejo, Shikamaru. Astutamente perceptivo como siempre.

Minato sacudió la cabeza con amargura, incapaz de reunir la gratitud como lo haría en cualquier otro día.

"¿Minato?" Dijo Sasuke a su otro lado, y sintió su mano siendo apretada de nuevo.

Apartándose bruscamente, vaciló, no queriendo parecer totalmente desagradecido.

"Gracias a los dos por su ayuda", dijo en breve, antes de desconectarse de la pareja y partir.

"Minato-kun, ¿a dónde vas?" Hinata gritó mientras pasaba pisando fuerte.

"Me voy", dijo con un tono recortado, sin molestarse en mirar a nadie mientras se alejaba.

Sin atreverse a parar, sin confiar en sí mismo para contener la lengua.

"Oi, Minato-kun!" La voz de Chouji gritó.

Los dedos de Minato se clavaron en sus palmas. Él siguió caminando.

"¿Minato-kun?" Shino, la voz no traiciona nada.

Minato no disminuyó la velocidad, en todo caso, se obligó a caminar más rápido.

"Minato, ¿qué pasa?" Esta vez, no pudo colocar la voz sobre el rugido del sonido en sus oídos.

 _No puedo hacer esto ahora mismo._

"¡Minato!" La voz de Sasuke esta vez, sonando preocupado, preocupado, y-

 _No puedo hacer esto ahora!_

"Sasuke, me voy a casa", se las arregló para soltar, consciente de que su voz sonaba más que un poco forzada.

"Vos si-"

"Te veré más tarde."

Rehusándose a estancarse, Minato echó a correr, rodeando la puerta y escalando rápidamente el edificio más cercano. Por un lado y en un segundo, Minato corrió hasta que no sintió nada más que la brisa que alivió parte del calor que burbujeaba bajo su piel, pero aún así, había una tensión tal,

 _Necesito salir de aquí._

Vaciló momentáneamente al sentir la clara sensación de ...

 _¡Maldita sea!_

La niñera de ANBU de hoy estaba al mismo ritmo que él y Minato sintió un destello de impotente frustración.

Minato había sido el Hokage una vez. El valor de un jinchuuriki para un pueblo no debía subestimarse, pero a veces el comportamiento sofocante era realmente, _realmente_ agravante.

Minato cambió bruscamente de rumbo y se dirigió directamente a la azotea del Senju Clan y se dejó caer en el área de entrenamiento del patio trasero. Afortunadamente, el conjunto de focas de Jiraiya lo mantendría a salvo y mantendría sus actividades relativamente discretas.

Sus sentidos harían el resto y afortunadamente no registraron otras firmas de chakra aparte de él y ANBU que no podrían cruzar las barreras sin activar media docena de alarmas.

No importaba de todos modos.

Minato se lanzó a una serie de maniobras de taijutsu. Con solo una llamada, se acumularon bolsas de humedad mientras él dirigía. Las partículas de agua se solidificaron en una masa sólida y giratoria que se retorcía como un ser vivo. Había tardado años en llegar tan lejos, para extraer agua del aire a su alrededor con tanta fluidez.

Fue un logro dominar otra disciplina para la cual Senju Tobirama, _su padre_ , fue reconocido en todas las naciones elementales.

Hoy, no parecía suficiente. Hoy, fue un recordatorio de que esto es todo lo que tenía que mostrar. Y no fue suficiente.

 _Mierda._ _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Minato cayó de rodillas, el agua cayendo con un golpe sordo para encharcarse a su alrededor y humedecer los pantalones cortos que llevaba debajo de su top de kimono.

 _ **He estado esperando que te calmes. Te sientes mejor ahora?**_

Minato sufrió un espasmo y se sentó abruptamente.

 _Kurama?_

El bijuu se burló y el bajo retumbar sonó casi divertido.

 _ **Solo he estado contigo durante las últimas dos décadas. Conocer tus locos cambios de humor es solo una de las bonitas ventajas.**_

Minato se dejó caer hacia atrás y miró hacia el cielo, notando que la posición del sol había cambiado y que estaba bien entrada la tarde. ¿Realmente había estado trabajando tanto?

 _No sé lo que está mal conmigo._

 _ **¿No es obvio?**_

Minato sintió que su ira se disipaba un poco a medida que la curiosidad se asentaba. Kurama tenía una extraña cantidad de perspicacia. A veces, su consejo fue cansado por el último siglo de experiencia, pero sorprendentemente a menudo el bijuu ofrecía una perspectiva que era útil.

 _No para mí. Solo estoy ... Bien, mira. Mis amigos están progresando. Está claro que están trabajando para mejorarse a sí mismos. Sé lo duro que trabajan. Realmente lo creo, pero luego hay veces ..._

 _ **Días en que Naruto y Kiba bromeaban con la escuela y perdían el tiempo de todos. ¿Te das cuenta de que has participado en travesuras en el pasado?**_

 _Lo sé pero…_

 _ **¿Pero tus amigos son en realidad niños, que no son viajeros del tiempo del futuro, que vieron el fin del mundo?**_

 _¡Yo sé eso!_ _¡Hago!_ _Y ... tienes razón, pero todavía siento que todo esto no me está llevando a ninguna parte._

 _ **Hablemos de eso.**_

 _¿Cuál es el punto de? Los dos ya sabemos, lo que sé._

 _ **Hazme reír.**_

 _¡Multa!_ Minato gruñó, casi retrocediendo ante la crueldad en su propia voz y corrió a disculparse. _Kurama, lo siento mucho! No quise pegarme._

 _ **Es bueno ver que finalmente te estoy contagiando.**_ La fuzzball gigante ronroneó. _**De acuerdo, creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que tienes las formas Senju taijutsu como arte. Claro, su velocidad y fuerza física necesitan algo de trabajo, pero su cuerpo necesita crecer físicamente antes de que realmente pueda preocuparse por eso.**_

Minato gruñó ligeramente, pero no se molestó en negarlo.

Le tomó un tiempo dominar los movimientos de taijutsu hasta que se sintieron naturales para él. Si Tsunade se había sorprendido por la rapidez con que Minato recogió los katas ellos mismos, ella no había pestañeado. Y, sinceramente, aprender a tocar un kata sonaba perfectamente teóricamente difícil, pero el verdadero desafío era cómo utilizabas tus habilidades contra un oponente en vivo. Y como Minato solo se entrenaba con sus amigos, era relativamente fácil restarle importancia a sus propias habilidades ya que nunca se vio obligado a exhibir su habilidad real de combate.

Eso y una situación de combate en vivo era otro juego por completo.

 _ **Deja de pensar tan duro. Es molesto.**_

Minato gimió.

 _ **Los dos sabemos que su fuinjutsu está haciendo más que bien. También sabemos que cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor, podemos trabajar para volver a incorporar Hiraishin a tu repertorio. Y ambos sabemos que estás intentando mejorar nuevamente.**_

 _Mi jutsu necesita algo de trabajo._

 _ **Mira, sé que Kakashi no ha sido tan proactivo enseñando cómo manipular el raiton chakra, pero tienes mucho tiempo para practicar. Sé que esto te resulta difícil de entender, pero hay algo que debes saber.**_

Esto podría haber sido mucho más fácil si Minato no estuviera absolutamente seguro de que se estaba burlando de él.

 _¿Qué?_ Él exigió rotundamente.

 **Tienes ocho años. Probablemente tengamos otros ocho años antes de que Madara explote el mundo. Entonces, descanse, ya.**

 _¡Ambos sabemos que no soy realmente, ocho!_

 **Mentalmente, tal vez, pero tienes ocho ahora. No lo olvides, tu memoria es de Namikaze, pero técnicamente eres gente separada. Si Orochimaru lo libera de la jaula del Shinigami, estás separado. Entonces, recuerda, tienes ocho años. Necesitas calmarte.**

 _Lo sé._ _Minato tragó saliva. Lo se. Es difícil ver el tiempo perdido cuando-_

 _ **Cuando sabes lo que viene**_ _**Lo entiendo.**_ _**Pero estás empezando a hacerme enojar actuando como si fueras un Uchiha con una vara en el culo.**_

 _Lo siento._

 _ **Eres demasiado cortés para esta vida. Es bueno que sé que tienes estómago para este trabajo o que realmente me molestaría.**_

 _Mis amigos van a ser insoportables la próxima vez que los vea._

 _ **Sí.**_ _**Pero he estado esperando que tengas una crisis desde que comenzó la Academia.**_

 _¿Seriamente?_ _¿Y no podrías advertirme?_

 _ **Algunas cosas solo pueden entenderse una vez que las experimentas. No estabas listo para escucharlo.**_

El bijuu tenía un punto, maldito sea.

 _Todavía._ _Y todavía me siento mal._

 _ **Dado que estás tan preocupado por esto, tengo una idea.**_

 _Hmm?_

 _ **¿Te vas a especializar en jutsu médico?**_

¿Diablos?

 _¿Es eso un eufemismo para algo?_

 _ **Tomaré eso como un no. ¿Qué hay de seguimiento?**_

¡¿El infierno?!

 _¡Por supuesto no! Sabes que necesito aprender a utilizar el chakra sabio mejor que antes. Y, quiero usar mi fuinjutsu con chakra elemental para-_

 _ **Sí, sí. Un simple no hubiera sido perfecto. Entonces, tengo una idea sobre algo que puedes hacer para ser más fuerte.**_

Kurama había ideado algunas estrategias ingeniosas para aumentar sus habilidades antes, entonces Minato se sentó y sacudió sus pantalones con atención.

 _¿Qué tenías en mente?_

Un aspecto de él se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento había cambiado instantáneamente al de un pequeño niño vertiginoso, pero reprimió el impulso de sentirse decepcionado con su propio comportamiento.

 _ **Jiraiya lo hizo una vez y funcionó bastante bien para él.**_

Minato se congeló, demasiado emocionado como para escuchar el gruñido de autosatisfacción de Kurama.

El jutsu de invocación ... ¡eso fue todo!

Kunai, shuriken y un puñado de senbon. Tenía una variedad de etiquetas de sellado y algunas notas explosivas que Minato había hecho a escondidas. Viales de varios antídotos que Shizune mantuvo convenientemente en el baño de arriba junto con un verdadero arsenal

 _ **¿Estás listo?**_

 _Absolutamente._ _Tú eres yo somos socios, Kurama._

 _ **Kakashi no va a ser feliz.**_

 _Él solo tendrá que entender. El contrato con el perro es útil, pero los ninken no están exactamente a la altura de enfrentarse a Obito y su alegre banda de matones._

 _ **Al menos Tsunade se ha ido por la noche y Kakashi no debería estar de regreso por unos días todavía. ¿Estás seguro de que Shizune va a creer esa nota de que te vas?**_

 _No importa_ _Estamos haciendo esto._

 _ **Sasuke vendrá.**_

 _Lo sentí venir, pero esto debería funcionar a nuestro favor realmente._

 _ **Al menos ya no estás de un humor completamente miserable.**_

 _¡Oye!_

La ventana se sacudió y la cara de Sasuke apareció junto al vidrio. En una ola de Minato, su amigo abrió la ventana y entró, dejando caer una bolsa gruesa mientras cruzaba el piso hacia la cama de Minato. Sin decir una palabra, Minato se movió e hizo un lugar para Sasuke, ganando un gruñido de agradecimiento mientras su amigo se reclinaba en la almohada a su lado, amigablemente.

"Iré a Chouji esta noche", murmuró Sasuke vagamente, aunque el otro chico se frotó ligeramente los brazos.

Después de múltiples fiestas de pijamas, Minato se había dado cuenta de pequeñas cosas que sus mejores amigos nunca podrían decir, pero eran ciertas. Naruto casi siempre terminaba durmiendo con nada más que una sábana y a menudo se quejaba de estar demasiado caliente. Sasuke era todo lo contrario; el chico Uchiha nunca se quejaba, pero siempre prefería acurrucarse en una pila de mantas para dormir más fácilmente.

"Naruto siendo castigado es molesto escuchar así que estás aprovechando la oportunidad de salir de la casa", declaró Minato.

Con un gruñido, tiró de la colcha de retazos y se la arrojó a Sasuke, que le lanzó una balacera que Minato ignoró mientras se recostaba y miraba el techo.

"Estuve enojado antes y no quiero que pienses que no estoy agradecido, Sasuke. Eres un amigo increíble. Lamento haberlo hecho con ustedes".

"Te he visto triste, pero nunca te he visto enojado. No así". Sasuke murmuró alrededor de la gruesa manta. "Y no te preocupes, nadie está molesto contigo. Yo no. Nadie. En todo caso, todos estamos preocupados. Y Naruto se siente bastante culpable. Lo siento por él".

"No lo sientas", Minato intervino rápidamente. "Naruto es-" Minato vaciló. "Naruto se estaba expresando. Dejé mi trabajo, que es mi culpa. Tal vez no debería haber hecho eso, pero Naruto no estaba tratando de molestarme. Lo sé, lo sé. Por lo tanto, no puedo Realmente lo culpo por algo que no tenía la intención de que sucediera. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso. Sé que es mejor no dejar cosas importantes ".

"Está bien", asintió Sasuke, pareciendo algo menos tenso. "¿Vienes esta noche?"

Minato vaciló, sintiéndose mal por la repentina mirada abatida que brilló por un breve segundo sobre la cara de Sasuke.

"Estaré allí", dijo Minato en voz baja, algo aliviado cuando los hombros de Sasuke se relajaron nuevamente. "Vendré más tarde. ¿Quieres salvarme un plato?"

Sasuke se estiró, se encogió de hombros de la colcha y recogió su bolsa abandonada.

"Te salvaré un plato. Solo, no tardes mucho".

"Continúa, Sasuke-kun. Te salvaré de nuestros malvados amigos, no te preocupes".

Minato esperó hasta que todas las firmas de chakra en la vecindad se calmaron. El ANBU observando el complejo no era un verdadero sensor, pero eso no significaba que la mujer fuera incompetente.

 _Espero que esto no tarde demasiado, Kurama._

 _ **Dependerá de la convocatoria. Cada reino es diferente, pero también lo son las habilidades de cada grupo. Algunas convocatorias saludarán a un invocador con el combate como prueba, mientras que otros simplemente pondrán a prueba tu temple. Honestamente, no tengo idea de lo que te espera. Lo único que puedo decir es que no te emparejarán con un clan de convocación inadecuado.**_

 _Nada como una buena sorpresa. Por alguna razón, no estoy tan preocupado. Estoy emocionado._

 _ **Me tienes conmigo. El miedo no tiene cabida en nuestro vínculo.**_

"Bien dicho, Kurama," sonrió Minato, sus dedos volaron a través de los letreros antes de romper la piel de su pulgar y golpear su palma contra el suelo.

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Muchas confesiones

"Misión cumplida, Hokage-sama!"

Kakashi se inclinó, ofreciendo un alegre saludo al Sandaime.

El Sandaime dio una larga calada a su pipa, aparentemente admirablemente, no se dio cuenta del olor que emanaba del desafortunado trío que se encogía detrás de Kakashi.

"¡Hatake-san!" La nueva y encantadora secretaria del Hokage le señaló con un dedo. "¡Vamos a tener que asignar una misión de rango D para limpiar la suciedad que han rastreado!"

"Maa, será una buena experiencia de campo", Kakashi desestimó la preocupación, cuidando de mostrar la portada de su libro en la dirección general del kunoichi. "Endurecer sus estómagos desde el principio".

"¡Ugh!"

El asistente salió de la oficina y golpeó la puerta. No del tipo más profesional, aunque Kakashi supuso que ese no era su problema.

"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que tu equipo huele a descomposición?" El Sandaime pareció inhalar el humo de su pipa un poco más profundo de lo estrictamente necesario. "¿O que usted, su equipo necesitaba, lo acompañara para dar un informe de misión no esencial?"

"Estos tres," Kakashi hizo un gesto brillante al desanimado y miserable trío de chunin detrás de él. "... Pasaré a todos como novatos Chunin. ¡Necesitan la experiencia de realizar un informe de la misión! Como líder del equipo, era mi deber garantizar que experimenten todos los aspectos de su nuevo estado".

El Hokage realmente debería saber que no debe asignar a Kakashi de todas las personas para dirigir un equipo de chunin verde.

"¿Por qué siempre termino con los turnos cuando los informes de Hatake?" Un operador de escritorio sin nombre lloró sobre una pila de resúmenes de rango B.

Hmm ... solo una tormenta y un solo pregonero. Oh querido. Claramente, Kakashi estaba perdiendo su toque. La próxima vez, él realmente debería subir la apuesta.

"Tu próximo conjunto de misiones es con Gai", le dijo el Hokage.

Ay. Supongo que había un límite para la cantidad de basura que Hokage-sama aguantaría. Razón de más para presionar su suerte!

"Eso parece un poco injusto, Hokage-sama," Kakashi le sonrió a su Kage claramente impresionado. "¡Incluso completamos nuestra misión temprano!"

"Misiones con Gai durante un año por ofender a mis glándulas olfativas", declaró Sandaime, haciendo que Kakashi se estremeciera ligeramente. Tal vez Kakashi había empujado al viejo un poco demasiado lejos esta vez. "Además-"

"¡Jefe!" Bisuke, el pequeño de Kakashi, apareció jadeando en la puerta con aspecto tenso. "¡Tenemos un problema!"

Si Bisuke estaba aquí, entonces Minato estaba ... ¡No, no!

"Sandaime-sama, mis disculpas. Ha surgido algo".

El chunin detrás de él farfulló en señal de protesta, pero Kakashi ya se había marchado hacía tiempo, cruzando los tejados hacia su casa.

"Estado", Kakashi se mordió bruscamente cuando Bisuke apareció a su lado, el ninken se quedó sin aliento pero a su ritmo lo suficientemente rápido.

"Minato desapareció de la residencia de Tsunade hace poco más de una hora".

Las palabras se estrellaron contra él como un Raikiri en el pecho. Kakashi se recostó en su entrenamiento ANBU para contener su pánico.

"Está bien," Kakashi reprimió despiadadamente la bilis en su garganta. "¡Dígame lo que sabemos! ¡No omita nada, incluso si los detalles pueden parecer insignificantes!"

"Los nuevos sellos de Jiraiya hicieron el truco. Pup no pareció detectar mi presencia mientras estabas fuera. Los últimos dos días transcurrieron sin incidentes. La misma vieja lectura, entrenamiento y una reunión con sus amigos. Esta mañana, hubo algunas bromas Jugó en la Academia. Algo sucedió que sacudió al cachorro bastante bien. Nunca lo había visto así, Kakashi. El cachorro lloró, Jefe ".

Conflicto emocional. Trauma. La línea de Hatake estaba maldita; eso fue bastante evidente en un clan pequeño pero poderoso que se extinguió en menos de un siglo.

"¿Qué más?"

"Pup llegó a casa, se entrenó y luego se conformó un poco. Sasuke se detuvo para una breve visita. Hicieron planes para reunirse más tarde para una pijamada".

"¿Qué más?"

"Esa es la cosa, jefe. Minato bajó las escaleras, ¡y luego él simplemente se fue!"

La pareja se dejó caer frente a la casa de los Tsunade y se echó a correr y se puso a trabajar. Kakashi era _el_ mejor rastreador en el pueblo. Inuzuka tenía el mismo talento arraigado en ellos, pero el sentido del olfato de Hatake era superior. Eso, y Kakashi fue rotundamente mejor. No faltó el respeto a sus camaradas, pero los hechos eran hechos.

El olor terminó en el área de entrenamiento. Bisuke tenía su nariz en el suelo caminando por el perímetro, dejando el área central para Kakashi. Estaba tan vacío como lo indicaba el informe de Bisuke. No hay pistas adicionales, ni angustia, ni rastro de nadie más.

"No hay intrusos, jefe", Bisuke confirmó lo que Kakashi ya sabía.

El Sharingan recogió diminutas impresiones de chakra sobrantes, pero su nariz e intelecto resolvieron el misterio; el más leve rastro de sangre flotaba sobre el suelo. Lo suficientemente leve, que nunca se habría registrado si Kakashi no hubiera estado buscando activamente.

Sólo la sangre suficiente para un papercut. Sólo suficiente residuo de chakra.

Minato había realizado el jutsu de invocación.

"Bisuke, encuentra a Tsunade y Shizune".

"En eso, jefe", respondió Bisuke con una miserable caída en el cuerpo de Ninken. "Llámanos si nos necesitas Kakashi."

Kakashi se arrodilló, bajó su hitai-ate y apretó los dedos en las palmas.

Como tantas veces antes ... todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

 _Cuando él llega a casa. ¿Qué pasa si no lo hace?_

"¡Joder! Esto es exactamente como esa vez que la perra Kumo—"

Explosión. Explosión.

"¿Genma-nii? ¿Está todo bien?" Fū gritó.

Hubo un esfuerzo infructuoso para silenciar una serie de metáforas dudosas seguidas por un choque desastroso y una explosión.

"¡Todo está bien!" Genma gritó. "¡Simplemente genial!"

No convencida pero no especialmente preocupada, Fū se centró en colocar un par de clips en forma de rodajas de naranja (regalos de Gai que celebraban su juventud compartida) en la parte superior de ambos colmillos de menta. Como kunoichi, Fū nunca se molestaba con el maquillaje o la ropa bonita, pero los regalos eran especiales. Los regalos fueron la prueba de que incluso un comienzo injusto puede llevar a una conclusión más feliz.

"¡Maldita sea!"

 _ **¿Qué pasa con tu cuidador, hoy?**_

 _Podría ser cualquier cantidad de cosas. No creo que la cita de Nii-san fuera como él esperaba._

 _ **Ah No encontrar un compañero.**_

Sí, eso no fue _exactamente_ como Fū lo describiría. No es que alguien más se estuviera alineando para explicar los hábitos de apareamiento de un insecto gigantesco y demoníaco. Supongo que dependía del ratón de biblioteca explicar las cosas desde una perspectiva académica.

O, simplemente ala

 _Bueno, verás, cuando a los humanos nos gustamos, tratamos de participar en un proceso llamado citas antes de ... apareamiento._

"¡Dónde demonios podría haberlo puesto! ¡Siempre los tengo!"

 _ **¿En qué se diferencia de las reuniones sociales a las que asistes con tu equipo?**_

 _Normalmente, los parámetros implican actividades de unión como un picnic, una película o almorzar juntos._

 _ **Ya haces todas esas cosas con Genma y tu equipo genin.**_

Fū se estremeció de disgusto.

 _¡Son solo mis amigos, Choumei! ¡Bruto! ¡Soy una kunoichi! Lo último en mi mente es salir con alguien._

 _ **Ah Lo apruebo. Aún tienes que alcanzar la fase apropiada de madurez física. Siendo ese el caso, no te permitiría buscar un socio en este momento.**_

 _Eres un buen amigo, Choumei. Gracias._

Después de escuchar un ruido de tintineo, Fū optó por interceder antes de que lo que quedaba de su apartamento se incendiara.

"¿Qué estás buscando?"

"¡No puedo encontrar mi uniforme o mis suministros!"

Ah Eso lo explicó.

"Genma-nii, cambiaste tu ropa de cama ayer. ¿Tu uniforme se enrolla ahí? Y creo que puse tus rollos de suministros en el cajón de tu escritorio".

Un silencio abrupto seguido de unas pocas maldiciones murmuradas.

La cocina parecía haber sido saqueada por un ladrón en lugar de un frenético jounin. La encimera estaba completamente oculta bajo una capa de bolsas de arroz y té, mientras que cada cajón de la cocina estaba abierto o volcado.

Redondeando el mostrador como si se estuviera acercando a una escaramuza, Fū examinó el terreno. Al menos dos tazas de té rotas, y un cementerio de té suelto. Nada demasiado traumático.

Sin embargo, Fū decidió que iba a comer fuera para el desayuno. Tal vez el almuerzo también.

"Genma-nii, ¿tienes una misión esta mañana?"

"Sí," vino la respuesta apresurada.

Eso explicaba la cocina. Genma había destrozado su lugar después de no haber podido encontrar sus bolsas de suministros adicionales. Los suministros adicionales que Fū había presenciado a una perra loca, vistiendo una gabardina, robaron hace dos días.

Confrontar a la perra loca no había salido del todo en el camino que Fū esperaba que pasara. La kunoichi voló las demandas de Fū para devolver los suministros, la ató con el cable ninja de Genma y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Si su fácil captura no había sido lo suficientemente humillante, la kunoichi había atrapado alegremente todo el espacio de la sala de estar antes de irse.

El ladrón había sido como un personaje de uno de sus libros, ¡solo diez veces más impresionante en su delicadeza, talento y apariencia! ¡Fue increíblemente frustrante!

Genma dobló la esquina medio vestido con su uniforme ANBU, armado con recogedor y escoba, mientras fruncía el ceño con tristeza hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ayer?" Genma preguntó, frotando la arena en sus ojos con las pupilas sopladas antes de fruncir el ceño en los armarios. "¿Y dónde está toda mi mierda?"

"Alguna perra loca irrumpió y tomó tus suministros Nii-san".

Hubo una pausa seguida de un suspiro exagerado.

"¿Cabello morado? ¿Abrigo?"

"Sí. ¿La conoces?" Y si es así, "¿Cómo es que no la conozco?"

"Nadie se encuentra con Mitarashi Anko en sus términos", murmuró Genma antes de mirarla fijamente. "No importa eso, ¿qué te hizo ella?"

Fū se encogió de hombros.

"Nada que no pudiera manejar".

Incluso si le había llevado horas escapar y desarmar las trampas, era la verdad. Ese encuentro había endurecido la resolución de Fū. ¡Nadie iba a atraparla de nuevo! Sin embargo, tal vez valdría la pena buscar a este Anko. La mujer había sido increíblemente competente, rasgos de personalidad extravagantes a un lado.

Genmna lanzó una mirada en dirección a ella, como si no tuviera _bastante_ cree ella, y procedió a quejarse mientras barriendo gránulos de arroz y bolsas de té.

"Genma-nii, me voy a ir", Fū comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Voy a recoger algo de desayuno mientras estoy fuera. ¿Quieres que vuelva a llenar tus reservas de suministros de la tienda hoy?"

"No, chico, esto debería ser una misión rápida y tengo un par de niños adicionales en la sede. Recogeré algunos suministros más de la tienda y algunas necesidades adicionales que deben ser reemplazadas. Lo siento por la conmoción de este Por la mañana, estaba fuera de lugar. No merecías tratar con eso ".

"No, está bien. Todos tenemos días libres de vez en cuando. Además, el té derramado no es exactamente el fin del mundo".

Pisando sus sandalias en la puerta, Fū ofreció una media ola desde la puerta.

"Me voy a la librería. ¡Es el nuevo día de envío!"

"¡Espera un segundo!" Genma reapareció frente a ella con un senbon entre sus labios, todavía atando su pañuelo. "¿No tienes entrenamiento con tu equipo esta mañana?"

"No".

"¿Vas a salir con Foo y Torune hoy, entonces?"

"No, Foo está enfermo. Se supone que es la gripe, pero creo que el idiota se sobrepuso al aumentar sus resistencias de veneno, otra vez".

Genma se rascó la barbilla, su rostro expresando líneas de preocupación.

"¿Tienes _tu_ senbon envenenado?"

Fū resopló y eso hizo que Genma presionara dos dedos entre sus ojos y suspirara.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¡Cierto! ¡Bien, espera un segundo!"

Genma desapareció y regresó un momento después con un saco de tela en una mano y un fajo de dinero en efectivo en la otra. El ryo estaba metido meticulosamente en el bolsillo de su bolsillo, mientras él desplegaba meticulosamente un paquete de tela.

"¿Que es eso?" Fū preguntó, naturalmente curioso.

"Ah, recogí un recuerdo de una de mis últimas misiones".

Fū se inclinó más cerca. Souvenir es un término para pasar por alto el saqueo de cadáveres. No es que Fū lo desaprobara, en realidad solo era práctico. Desechar el equipo perfectamente reparable era un desperdicio. Genma sonrió y giró dos brillantes círculos metálicos, cada uno de ellos con dientes serrados y hermosos diseños en forma de remolino decorando el acero.

Con dedos temblorosos, Fū alcanzó el metal que saludaba al chakra en sus dedos como una bienvenida.

"Genma-nii ... son estos?"

"Aa, estos definitivamente no pertenecían al tipo del que los liberé. Estos bebés son puros chakras de metal y quien los creó sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Los probé y son algo especial". Fū casi babeó cuando Genma explicó, pasando sus dedos sobre los kanji para obtener protección grabada en el acero. "Sé que nunca has trabajado con chakrams antes, pero pensé que podrían ser adecuados para ti. Solo ten cuidado al manipularlos o ese borde te quitará los dedos".

"¡Genma, son absolutamente hermosas! ¡Gracias!"

"No lo menciones," Genma se lo quitó, pero ella notó el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de su hermano. "No los he dosificado todavía y no lo haré hasta que te acostumbres a manejarlos. Aprender a apuntar será una perra. La aerodinámica de los chakram es una ciencia propia, pero serán más letales si Decides ir por ese camino ".

"¡Gracias, Nii-san! ¡No te decepcionaré!"

Fū era todo sonrisas cuando Genma sacó una funda de cuero que se ató a su cinturón y fijó el par de chakram en su lugar.

"Si alguien te da problemas, ¿qué haces?"

"¡Déjalos y sangra!"

"¡Esa es mi chica!" Genma le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dio un beso en la frente. "Ahora diviértete leyendo y cualquier otra cosa que _nunca_ tengas problemas para hacer".

Tal vez era un poco vieja para llamar la atención, pero a Fū no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Nadie le diría que era demasiado vieja para el afecto de Genma.

Nariz en su libro, Fū recorrió la concurrida avenida y se deslizó en la librería, justo cuando terminaba la última página.

Maldita sea, ella tenía un excelente momento!

"¡De vuelta otra vez, Shiranui-chan!" Un comerciante corpulento con papadas de gran tamaño agitó una mano jovial en su dirección. "¡ _Sabía_ que vería a mi mejor cliente el día del envío!"

"Me tienes atrapado Haneida-san", Fū se quitó el libro, ansiosa por inspeccionar las nuevas mercancías. "Este envío trajo lo último de los lanzamientos de Tetsu, ¿verdad?"

"¡Así es! ¡Y también hemos sacado de contrabando a Mizu no Kuni!"

Afortunadamente, la afluencia oportuna de clientes rescató a Fū de nuevas conversaciones y aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar los dedos por las portadas de los últimos lanzamientos con verdadera reverencia.

Al final, ella se acercó al mostrador con cuatro libros. Hojeando las páginas de una novela de misterio, Fū esperó a que el comerciante finalizara su venta con una madre de aspecto agotado con dos niños pequeños que colgaban de su obi. Sin perder el ritmo, Fū guardó una pila de libros sobre la crianza y la cocción de los niños, y los devolvió a la mujer agradecida.

"¿Eso será todo hoy, Shiranui-san?"

A punto de responder con una afirmación, Fū se apagó y parpadeó estúpidamente ante la pantalla en el registro que anunciaba la última edición de esos peculiares volúmenes naranjas que eran tan populares.

Icha Icha Combo. Normalmente, Fū nunca se habría molestado con los libros, siendo técnicamente menor de edad, pero el coautor fue lo que _realmente_ llamó su atención: Uchiha Shisui.

Uchiha Shisui era el nombre del primo de Itachi. El primo que aparentemente regresaba del entrenamiento con Jiraiya del Sannin.

Oh, esta era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Contuvo una sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

"Una copia de esto también, por favor".

"Shiranui-san, este libro parece un poco, um," la empleada tartamudeaba mientras levantaba una ceja. "Tiene contenido no apropiado para alguien de tu edad".

Saber la verdad era un motivador mucho mejor que tratar de obtener una concesión, Fū dejó su expresión en blanco.

"Por favor, no te preocupes, Haneida-san. Si tengo la edad suficiente para matar, creo que tengo la edad suficiente para cuidarme un poco del lenguaje malo".

Fū observó que la mandíbula del hombre trabajaba sin ruido durante unos segundos antes de sentir piedad; recogiendo sus libros, Fū dejó caer la cantidad esperada de ryo en el mostrador.

"¡Muchas gracias, Haneida-san! ¡Pasaré el próximo mes después del día del envío!"

En un callejón de la avenida principal, Fū selló sus libros en un rollo de almacenamiento, lo guardó en su bolsa y frunció el ceño.

No entrenó con su equipo ya que Foo estaba enferma. Genma estaba fuera por su misión. Eso dejaba su horario abierto. ¿Tratarse de un masaje? Tal vez buscar a Gai-san y entrenar? Binge leyó sus libros nuevos todo el día?

¡Decisiones decisiones!

El dilema de la actividad de su día se resolvió cuando su mejor amiga se dejó caer del techo junto a ella.

"Buenos días, Fū-san." Itachi dijo con una notable ausencia de inflexión.

Una parte de Fū estaba molesta: ¡ella no había _podido_ detectar a Itachi! ¡Tío! Por otro lado, estaba absolutamente eufórica de ver a Itachi, una rareza significativa ya que él era el discípulo del Sandaime.

Superar a ambos fue la habilidad minuciosa de Fū a la que se refirió internamente como UBD: Uchiha Brooding Detector. Ese sistema de alerta estaba en alerta máxima después del más breve intercambio de palabras.

Tanto para un día de relax.

"Oye, no te he visto en unos días. ¿Cómo estás?"

"El Sandaime mencionó que el Equipo de Tenzo estaba de baja médica mientras que Yamanaka-san se recupera".

De acuerdo Fū dejó caer las manos sobre sus caderas y ladeó la cabeza, las coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza se mecían ligeramente.

"¿El Hokage te echó de su oficina?"

Un grueso silencio se deslizó entre ellos y Fū esperó pacientemente mientras su amiga la observaba por un momento. Finalmente, su terquedad dio sus frutos; Itachi hizo un gesto y la pareja comenzó a caminar juntos por la calle.

"Hokage-sama tuvo una reunión privada con algunos de sus asesores".

Eso no fue exactamente una negación, ¿fue Itachi?

"Mira, también podrías derramar tus entrañas, Itachi," Fū bostezó y estiró sus extremidades en el aire para que el viento las cosquilleara. "Ambos sabemos que el anciano dijo que tenía un problema para diseccionar escenarios".

Itachi se había puesto rígido mientras caminaban hasta que Fū estaba casi seguro de que se escaparía.

"Fū-san, tu descripción de los comentarios de Sandaime, aunque no es del todo inexacta, más bien están embellecidos por tu percepción, un sesgo en contraste con lo que Hokage-sama informó en realidad".

"Entonces, utilicé un poco de licencia creativa con las palabras del anciano, ¿y qué? Él todavía piensa que debes aprender a pensar fuera de la caja".

"Fū, las interpretaciones dejan espacio para malentendidos. Además, esa fue una conversación privada, no pretendía ser escuchada a escondidas y ..."

"¡Sheesh, chico abajo!" Fū tocó la nariz de Itachi, causando que el otro chico casi salte de su piel. "¡Tú, amigo mío, estás acabado como un birrete! ¡La crianza no es saludable, Itachi! ¡Obviamente, Hokage-sama también lo sabe porque te dio el día libre!"

"Fū, te aseguro que—"

"Está bien, sólo para!" Fū levantó la mano, complacida cuando Itachi consintió y se calmó. "Ahora mire, repasemos esto juntos y evitemos distorsiones distorsionadas. ¿Suena bien?"

Itachi asintió bruscamente.

"Hokage-sama te dio el día libre, ¿verdad?"

"El Sandaime me liberó del deber por el día".

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi," Fū sonrió, complacida cuando su amigo reticente la estudió con cautela. "Un simple 'sí' hubiera funcionado bien, ¡tonto!"

"Estaba tratando de transmitir-"

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Exactitud y todo eso. ¡Eh, no importa!" Fū giró en su lugar. "Entonces, podrías estar entrenando, ¿verdad?"

Itachi visiblemente vaciló y Fū sintió ganas de estallar en el baile.

"Eso es correcto."

"Está bien. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Podría comer."

Fū podría trabajar con eso.

"¿Ya has estado en la Academia?"

Hubo una pausa más larga, durante la cual Itachi la miró fijamente. Fū simplemente dobló sus manos y golpeó audiblemente su pie, complacida cuando el Uchiha rompió el contacto visual primero y miró el suelo.

"Sé que eres un acosador cuando se trata de tus hermanos. Pero solo para aclarar, técnicamente no tienes ningún lugar donde debas estar, ¿verdad?"

"No hasta mañana."

Fū se mordió el labio, golpeó a Itachi con un codo hacia un lado, y sonrió tímidamente cuando él le dirigió una aguda mirada en respuesta.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido a verme, Itachi. Eres un buen amigo".

Fū se detuvo justo afuera de la parada de dango que ella sabía que era la favorita de Itachi, incluso si él nunca había admitido tanto.

"¿Quieres tomar algo para llevar y buscar un lugar para sentarte y hablar?"

A Itachi le tomó apenas medio segundo ofrecer un breve asentimiento mientras levantaban la solapa y avanzaban hacia el orden. Fū acababa de terminar cuando se volvió hacia Itachi y se detuvo; justo más allá de donde estaban parados, un trío de hembras civiles parecía casi aturdido mientras giraban y se alejaban.

"¿De Verdad?" Fū se quejó en un áspero susurro. "¡Eran civiles! ¡Son inofensivos!"

"Tan inofensivo como explotar etiquetas".

Fū se detuvo. Se giró y miró la molesta molestia en la cara de Itachi antes de estallar en risa.

"¡Quién lo sabía! ¡Uchiha Itachi le teme a las fangirls!"

Itachi arqueó una ceja y sus labios se torcieron ligeramente.

"¡Totalmente lo eres!"

"Su afirmación es errónea".

"¡Tus negaciones son inútiles! ¡Compartiendo a los fanáticos!"

"Fū, eso no es una palabra".

Apenas importado Itachi estaba sonriendo suavemente y Fū sintió que su alegría aumentaba otra muesca.

Unos minutos más tarde, Fū se sentó codo a codo con Itachi, en un techo, frente a la Academia.

"¡Parece que este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro para ver a los niños aprender el manejo del extremo puntiagudo!"

Itachi inhaló su dango rápidamente, pero de alguna manera conservó los modales perfectos mientras lo hacía. Tal vez todos los Uchiha estaban destinados a hacer que las tareas mundanas, como el consumo de nutrientes, parecieran regias.

"Entonces, ¿qué hermano tuyo estamos acosando hoy? ¿Sasuke? ¿Naruto? ¿Ambos?"

Itachi negó con la cabeza, pero por lo demás permaneció enfocado en el exterior de la Academia.

Genial, volviendo a meditar de nuevo.

"¿Tienes ganas de decirme qué pasa?"

Si ella no hubiera estado observando a Itachi, Fū lo habría pasado por alto, pero por un instante el rostro de Itachi parecía tener apenas 13 años, en lugar de estar cargado por décadas de madurez adicional. Los labios de Itachi estaban fruncidos, sus cejas se juntaron y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

Los síntomas desaparecieron cuando su amiga reprimió sus emociones, haciendo que le doliera el corazón por Itachi. Aunque solo fuera de vez en cuando, Fū juró que estaría allí para ayudar a Itachi a recordar cómo sonreír.

"Está bien, creo que nos divertimos pretendiendo antes". Fū se movió con una de las tejas sueltas. "Entonces, saltémonos las cosas reprimidas de Uchiha, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa que seas el aprendiz de Hokage o que seas un genio, eso me derrotará todas las veces en un combate, incluso si soy un jinchuuriki. Tú Eres mi amigo, Itachi. Quiero ayudarte, así que ... solo di lo que sea que estés tratando de no decir antes de explotar. Te escucharé y te ayudaré ".

Se sentaron durante unos minutos de silencio, quietud y sol. Una pequeña ardilla pasó corriendo con un bocado de semillas; un panadero de la calle tuvo un desacuerdo con un cliente, que llamó la atención de dos miembros de la fuerza policial, mientras que un inteligente niño de la calle cortó una barra de pan mientras todos estaban ocupados. Fū acababa de convencer a una polilla con un hermoso patrón de grises claros y oscuros en su dedo, cuando Itachi finalmente cobró vida a su lado.

"Ha habido algo que me preocupa".

No mierda

"¿Por cuanto tiempo?"

Fū se llevó la polilla a la nariz y se maravilló de los delicados patrones que cubrían las alas. ¿Las alas de Choumei se habían visto así? En su emoción, tal vez se había perdido los pequeños detalles. La próxima vez, ella miraría.

"Años", comentó Itachi rotundamente, una onza de esa frustración se filtró más allá de su chapa controlada.

Años… hmm. Fū persuadió a la polilla a que huyera y se sintió casi melancólica cuando el diminuto insecto revoloteó hacia abajo y lejos.

"No soy yo, ¿verdad?"

"No." En realidad, Itachi se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano, deteniéndose en movimiento, antes de dejar caer la mano sobre su hombro y apretar suavemente. "No."

Se soltó un nudo de su estómago y Fū levantó una sonrisa vacilante que pareció suavizar las líneas alrededor de la cara de Itachi. "Supongo que no puede ser tan malo. Déjame, Itachi".

Itachi se llevó la mano a su regazo y miró a la multitud de estudiantes de la Academia. A pesar de la brisa, Fū sintió que sus nervios se retorcían por más tiempo que Itachi pasó sin responder. Finalmente, después de lo que podría haber sido de treinta segundos a cuatro minutos, Fū bromeó.

"¿Cat tiene tu lengua?"

Itachi hizo una mueca.

"Me disculpo", comentó Itachi. "Me resulta difícil saber por dónde empezar".

En algún momento, Fū necesitaría levantar su mandíbula del piso, pero hasta entonces, ella miró boquiabierta a su amiga que estaba jugando con sus palos vacíos de dango.

"Escuché que el comienzo es un buen lugar", Fū tiró de una correa de su sandalia. "O donde sea que te sientas bien. Eres un genio y soy de inteligencia por encima del promedio. Estoy seguro de que podemos resolverlo".

Otra grieta en la infame fachada Uchiha, esta vez con un tic en la esquina de los ojos.

"Desde que llegó a Konoha, pensé que Senju Minato era un niño peculiar".

Oh demonios. Sí, Fū tenía la idea de que su día se había vuelto mucho más complicado.

Durante casi una hora, Fū escuchó mientras Itachi hablaba, más que estimulado por la cercanía con que Choumei estaba siguiendo su conversación.

Senju Minato era complicado. Senju Minato con madurez más allá de la de sus compañeros. Un niño que recogió cualquier cosa le enseñó con una facilidad y eficiencia aterradoras. Un niño que rara vez exhibía algún tipo de sorpresa. Un niño que había presenciado la muerte y casi no había sido afectado por la experiencia.

Senju Minato no tenía sentido.

"Está bien, ¿has hablado con alguien más sobre tus preocupaciones?"

Alguien más sabio?

Itachi se burló. Legitimadamente, el labio se rizó con desprecio. Era una expresión que Fū podía vivir sin ser testigo de nuevo. La burla de Uchiha era algo común, pero no Itachi.

"Sí."

Oh chico.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Me acerqué a Sensei recientemente con mis preocupaciones sobre la habilidad de Minato-kun con el fuinjutsu. Le expliqué que lo había observado instruir a Hyuuga Hinata sobre los fundamentos del sellado".

Fū no estaba siendo intencionalmente intencional, pero enseñarle a otro niño no parecía ser un problema importante para ella.

"¿Es su capacidad de enseñar a otro estudiante con lo que tuviste problemas?"

"No fue la explicación lo que me molestó. Me consideraron un prodigio por mi capacidad para procesar información rápidamente y comprender conceptos a un ritmo acelerado. Lo que me preocupa es que las explicaciones de Minato-kun superan _mi_ comprensión de la disciplina en el nivel más básico . "

Muy bien, eso daba un poco de miedo ya que el Profesor era, al menos, competente en el sellado. ¡Cada Hokage fue!

"También señalé que la tasa de progresión bajo Ishida-san era, francamente, increíble. Fuinjutsu no es algo que pueda explicarse. Lleva tiempo y práctica que Minato-kun simplemente no parece requerir. Sospecho que debe haber tenido ya algún conocimiento ya ".

"¿Qué dijo el Sandaime?"

"Hokage-sama me regaló una serie de historias sobre la destreza de Senju Tobirama. Además, sugirió que todos aprendan a un ritmo diferente y que le complaciera escuchar que Minato compartía los talentos de Nidaime".

Bien, básicamente el viejo codificador estaba tan contento que rechazó los argumentos de Itachi como validaciones de un impresionante linaje. Sí, eso definitivamente habría presionado sus botones también. Aún así, parecía un poco difícil tragar que su líder militar se estaba cegando voluntariamente a sí mismo a las posibilidades potenciales.

Por otra parte, Fū obtuvo la historia no oficial sobre la deserción de Orochimaru de Genma. Si el Sandaime podría ser desdeñoso de _él_ , ¿por qué no las preocupaciones de Itachi?

"¿Qué pasa con Tsunade-sama o Hatake Kakashi?"

Si es posible, la expresión de Itachi se oscureció.

"Tsunade-sama estuvo excepcionalmente complacida al escuchar que el progreso de Minato superó las expectativas. De hecho, cuando expresé mi preocupación por la imposibilidad de sus talentos, ella sugirió que el genio de Senju no era algo de lo que Uchiha debería estar celoso".

"Espera, ¿ella atribuyó tus preocupaciones a la política del clan?" Fū dijo con incredulidad.

El breve asentimiento de Itachi respondió a esa pregunta.

"Hatake Kakashi fue peor. Discutí el progreso de Minato con suiton jutsu y cómo sus habilidades eran improbables para un individuo que había recibido muy poco entrenamiento supervisado. Si bien Minato aún no tiene el nivel de dominio de Nidaime, me resulta difícil creer que el chico ha desarrollado tal dominio por su cuenta ".

 _ **Cierto.**_

 _Choumei?_

 _ **Déjalo terminar, cría. Quiero escuchar lo que tu Itachi tiene que decir.**_

"¿Y la reacción de Kakashi?" Fū preguntó.

"Hatake Kakashi me recordó que alcanzó el rango de Chunin mucho más joven que yo después de quedar huérfano y dejarme entrenar por su cuenta. Kakashi también insinuó que la capacidad de Minato es un reflejo de su parentesco, mientras que sugería que mi propio estatus de prodigio era un prodigio. ha cegado mi juicio ".

"Por la expresión de tu cara, eso no es todo".

"Cierto. Hatake puede haber sugerido que la paranoia conduce a accidentes".

Fū jadeó. Exactamente lo que Itachi implicaba era increíble.

"¿Te amenazó?" Fū escuchó la incredulidad en su voz. "Bueno ... probablemente harías lo mismo si alguien mirara mal a Sasuke. Entonces, creo que realmente no puedes mantener eso contra el chico".

"La incapacidad para separar las emociones de la toma racional de decisiones es peligrosa".

Olla, hervidor de agua. Tal vez la locura prodigiosa _era_ una cosa.

"¿Crees que Senju Minato es peligroso?" Fū preguntó. "¿O son los aspectos inexplicables de sus habilidades lo que te molesta?"

"Minato ha expresado profundos lazos emocionales que no son falsos. Al ser aceptada esa verdad, las posibles razones para un engaño de esta magnitud son alarmantes".

Muy bien, bastante justo.

Pero, ¿qué podría decir Fū? Más importante aún, ¿qué _quería_ decir ella? Era obvio para ella que Itachi estaba en camino de resolver algún misterio. Pero ¿cuál _era_ el misterio?

 _ **Fū, si no fuera por los Kyuubi, todavía estaríamos en Taki.**_

La voz de Choumei se apagó con una charla descorazonada.

Fū se obligó a rascarse la mejilla y permanecer lo más quieta posible.

 _Choumei? ¿Que quieres que haga?_

El silencio dominante era una respuesta suficiente. Fū estaba sola, pero Choumei estaba obviamente preocupada. Y si Choumei estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para acercarse a ella, Fū estaba involucrada si ella quería estarlo o no.

Eso significaba que ... ella necesitaba desbaratar las sospechas de Itachi de alguna manera. Haciendo la tarea imposible aún más improbable, Fū se preocupó por Itachi. Una mentira destruiría su amistad, algo que Fū haría casi cualquier cosa para prevenir. Pero si ella no mintió, ¿entonces qué?

Mentir era un fracaso: si Fū quería proteger a Minato, tendría que ofrecer una explicación plausible. No solo una explicación, una posibilidad legítima que el genio no había tenido en cuenta.

Honestamente, las tácticas no eran lo suyo. A Fū le gustaba leer historias, pero eso era porque la vida había sido pésima hasta que Genma la encontró y la llevó a una vida mejor. Un ratón de biblioteca no hizo un intelectual. Al menos no con el tipo de libros que Fū disfrutaba leyendo.

 _Ugh, esto es imposible! ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?_

Sin otra posibilidad que valga la pena considerar, Fū hizo lo único que podía pensar en las circunstancias: detenerse.

"¿Cómo es que nunca hemos oído nada más sobre dónde vivía Minato antes de que se presentara aquí?" Fū preguntó.

 _¡Vamos! ¡Pensar! ¡¿Que voy a hacer?!_

"Nada sólido. Desafortunadamente, la guerra civil en Kiri hace que el área sea difícil de infiltrar. Sospechamos que los campamentos de Uzumaki sobrevivientes habrían huido a esas áreas. En este momento, localizar a los antiguos habitantes es casi imposible, ya que el Mizukage ha arrasado varios pueblos para el terreno."

"¿Minato no sabía ningún nombre?"

"No. Este es uno de los muchos huecos en la historia de Minato. Cuando llegó a Konoha, no solo era articulado, carecía de los tímidos modales habituales de los que sufren de aislamiento social, sino que también sabía leer y escribir. escriba, pero la base de conocimientos de Minato estaba lejos de ser limitada. Me parece muy poco probable que un niño que demuestre tal aptitud no pueda proporcionar más detalles de sus carceleros ".

Carceleros ... pero fue eso ...?

"¿No estás de acuerdo con la descripción? Supongo que puedes".

"Sí. No! Espera, espera", la boca de Fū se abrió.

¿Era tan simple una cosa?

"Senju Minato es un jinchuuriki".

"Sí. Un hecho del que usted y yo somos conscientes, pero pocos otros lo son".

Fū contuvo el aliento. Esto fue. ¡Esto fue! ¡Así era como ella iba a poner un rastro de migas de pan!

"Itachi, realmente no entiendo esta parte, pero él es el jinchuuriki de Kyuubi".

"Sí."

"Pero no fue el primero ..." dijo Fū, sentándose erguida en shock ante su propia intuición. "Como, Minato no era la jinchuuriki original de Kyuubi, ¿verdad? ¿Había otros antes que él?"

Esta fue la parte en la que Fū no estaba muy claro. A pesar de que la jinchuuriki anterior estaría muerta por mucho tiempo en este punto, su existencia siempre se consideraba inteligencia clasificada, lo que significa que estaba muy por encima de su nivel de pago.

"Sí."

 _Bien entonces. Para que Itachi confirmara realmente algo que estaba técnicamente en contra de las reglas era ... algo._

Proporcionó claridad para la explicación de Fū y, potencialmente, la clave del misterio de Itachi.

"Es ... tiene sentido ahora".

Y tal vez lo hizo. Santa mierda. _¿Y si resolviera esta maldita cosa?_

"Fū, ¿qué es?"

Sin imaginarlo, Fū era consciente de que el dojutsu de Itachi se había activado. Genma le había dicho una vez que un Uchiha centrado en algo era como un perro con un hueso. Parecía que era cierto incluso con sus mejores y más brillantes.

"Una vez Minato me dijo que pasó su vida antes de venir a Konoha en un lugar oscuro", dijo Fū mientras sus pensamientos conectaban los puntos. "En ese momento no lo hice, pero creo que él podría haber mencionado algo sobre pasar tiempo solo. Como el aislamiento sensorial".

"Sí. Los expertos en T&I afirmaron que no estaba mintiendo", Itachi parecía totalmente insatisfecho con ese resultado, pero tampoco podía refutar su experiencia.

"Por todo lo que no encaja con esa teoría, ¿verdad?" Fū enumeró sus argumentos. "La lectura, el habla, los sellos, y esas cosas?"

"Sí."

"Creo que tienes razón, Itachi", reconoció Fū, presionando su mano contra su abdomen donde residía su propio sello. "Hay partes de la explicación de Minato que no cuadran, sin embargo, ¿no me dijiste una vez que a veces nuestra percepción de las cosas puede no ser más que una ilusión?"

Fue un enderezamiento sutil en la columna vertebral de Itachi, un aura de autoridad que obligó a Fū a explicarse, y rápidamente.

"Itachi, no creo que Minato haya mentido, pero tampoco creo que haya sido completamente honesto con todos".

"¿Que sabes?"

"Solo tengo una perspectiva de que no tienes a Itachi. Sé que tienes razón, pero también sé que Minato no estaba mintiendo. Ninguna _persona_ le enseñó nada".

"Fū," Respiró Itachi, cambiando a una ligera alarma. "Si estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo ..."

"Tienes razón ... solo dame un segundo. Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo explicar esto sin asustarte", Fū hizo una mueca. "Incluso si parece que ya he hecho eso".

Este momento fue peligroso y potencialmente condenatorio. Fū confiaba en Itachi, pero sabía que el deber estaba antes que la lealtad en Konoha, especialmente para un Hokage. Lo que comenzó como una discusión podría tener implicaciones duraderas para la jinchuuriki en Konoha.

Sin presión.

Al final del día, ¿podría vivir consigo misma si no hablaba?

¡Diablos no!

"Está bien, soy un jinchuuriki. Cuando los shinobi piensan en mí, ven un arma, ven un sacrificio, ven un bijuu", Fū se negó a dejar que su cabeza cayera. "Para la gente normal, incluso nuestros camaradas, los jinchuuriki no son más que basura. Al ver cómo los aldeanos tratan a Naruto, me recuerda a Taki. La gente solo ve mi bijuu, no me ve a mí. No ve a Fū. Pero también me enoja porque no puedo evitar ser quien soy. No puedo evitar que sea una jinchuuriki. Y tampoco es culpa de Choumei. No pedimos ser lo que somos ".

Había una pregunta en los ojos de su amiga. Fū pudo ver la confusión reflejada en ese rostro recogido de otra manera, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza e intentó expresar su necesidad de que él escuchara. Debe haber funcionado porque Itachi se asentó, aunque todavía parecía serio y preocupado.

"He sido sincero acerca de ir despacio con mi relación con Choumei. Estamos aprendiendo a trabajar juntos como socios", Fū tragó, sabiendo que la parte más difícil de su tarea había llegado. "Hemos estado hablando desde que llegué a Konoha y me siento confiado al decir que Choumei es mi amigo, pero la relación de Minato es diferente de alguna manera con los Kyuubi".

"¿En qué es diferente?"

"Lo siento, Itachi, me cuesta mucho explicar esto. ¡En ese momento! Umm ... está bien. No soy un sensor natural. Tampoco lo eres, pero puedes sentir el chakra, ¿verdad?"

"He perfeccionado mi habilidad para detectar chakra", respondió Itachi, inclinando su pulgar hacia sus ojos. "Con y sin mi dojutsu".

"Está bien ... bueno, uh aquí. Mira mi chakra con tu Sharingan".

"Está bien, entonces mi control de chakra solía ser una mierda. Como la peor de todas. Naruto probablemente se esfuerza por aprender técnicas y se ve obligado a priorizar el control de chakra, ¿verdad?"

Itachi asintió afirmativamente.

"Bien, bien, no puedo decir que alguna vez haya acechado a Minato", Fū sonrió cuando las cejas de Itachi se estrecharon ligeramente. "Pero voy a suponer que Minato tiene mejor control de chakra que Naruto, también por un margen justo".

"Si ese fuera el caso," comentó Itachi suavemente. "¿Por qué es relevante?"

"No puedo decir exactamente que soy un experto en todo lo relacionado con el bijuu, aunque tengo a Choumei. ¡Pero! Estoy diciendo que el control del chakra de Senju Minato es mejor que el mío porque su relación con su bijuu es mejor que la mía. O ..." Fū se erizó. "Básicamente, él está acostumbrado a trabajar constantemente con su bijuu. Aunque Choumei y yo estamos en buenos términos, todavía hay una lucha para controlar ese chakra. Casi como un juego de tira y afloja".

"Si bien las implicaciones de lo que dices podrían ser muy precisas, esto en realidad no ..."

"Sí, lo hace!" Fū se erizó. "Sé que eres el genio Uchiha y definitivamente más inteligente que yo, pero cierra para _arriba_ y escuchar a mí _._ Soy el Jinchuuriki aquí, no lo eres, así que deja de interrumpirme y voy a tratar de resolver esto ¡afuera!"

Fū estaba tan frustrada que ni siquiera podía reunir la energía para sentirse mal por gritarle a Itachi. ¿Por qué fue tan difícil explicar un concepto? Itachi era un genio, que sugería que era rápido de comprender. Si Fū pudiera simplemente dejar de divagar y llegar al punto, su desdicha se reduciría por la noche.

"Está bien, solo lo descubrí yo mismo recientemente, pero ... supongo que Minato debió haberlo resuelto ... hace años".

Fue desorientador tener el enfoque completo de un Uchiha en ti.

 _ **Fū.**_

Las palabras resonaron con tal fuerza que ella jadeó en voz alta. Una mano cayó sobre su hombro, pero Fū estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándose en respirar a través de la repentina llamarada del chakra.

 _ **Dile a los Uchiha que vengan antes que yo.**_

"¡¿Qué?!" Ella se atragantó.

"Fū, ¿qué pasa?" La mano en su hombro temblaba con urgencia.

 _ **Créeme. Dile a los Uchiha que vengan a hablar conmigo.**_

 _¿Cómo?_

 _ **Créeme.**_

Bueno, cuando lo puso de esa manera.

"Choumei quiere hablar contigo", las palabras salieron de su boca. "Dijo que entenderías cómo".

"El Nanabi," murmuró Itachi.

Itachi colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y Fū se sintió como si la hubieran tirado en una tina de melaza. Entre respiraciones aceleradas, Fū escuchó los fuertes latidos de sus latidos del corazón y la piel desnuda de sus hombros hormigueando donde descansaban las palmas de Itachi.

Los hermosos ojos de ébano de Itachi se habían fundido en el rojo hilado que disolvía todo a su alrededor.

"Respira, Fū".

 _Fū se despertó en el campo de su paisaje mental._

 _ **Fū.**_

 _Debajo de un cielo sin estrellas, en medio de ese campo, ocho enormes pilares de piedra con una brillante cúpula de energía verde brillante. Más allá del brillo verde, un enorme insecto con ojos inteligentes que la mira con curiosidad._

 _Como era su costumbre, Fū colocó su mano sobre la superficie de la barrera brillante. Pasó un momento, pero un ala ámbar rozó el lugar donde descansaba su mano._

 _Fue un progreso. Choumei respondió más rápido cada vez que lo visitaba._

 _El espacio dentro de su alma se estremeció y onduló cuando una entidad extranjera rompió las barreras de su mente y se solidificó a su lado. Fū experimentó una sutil sensación de incomodidad cuando un parche de chakra brilló al lado de donde estaba ella. Desde la entrada invasiva, Itachi se manifestó, aparentemente intrigada por el colosal bijuu._

 _ **Hace tiempo que no veo esos ojos. Tenía dudas de hablar contigo.**_

 _' ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?' No había ninguna acusación en las palabras de Itachi, un mero fragmento de curiosidad._

 _ **Dentro de los límites de este sello, soy un prisionero. No hay escapatoria a ese destino, pero estoy al tanto de todas las experiencias de las crías. Cada interacción, cada persona, cada jutsu, veo todo lo que ella ve. El tedio de mi existencia es casi soportable, ahora que tengo un contenedor dispuesto a comprometerme conmigo.**_

 _Itachi parecía solemne y reflexivo, pero se acercó deliberadamente a la jaula._

 _' ¿Por qué pediste hablar conmigo?'_

 _ **Fū confía en ti.**_

 _Con los ojos en blanco, Fū se quedó sin aliento ante el gran insecto que chirrió ruidosamente._

 _ **Si Fū cree en ti, yo también pondré mi fe en ti.**_

 _Es una lucha contener sus emociones, pero ella se las arregla, si es que apenas._

 _Algo ha cambiado en el comportamiento de Itachi, aunque Fū no puede decir exactamente qué es diferente._

 _' Fū sugiere que hay una explicación para las rarezas de Senju Minato'._

 _ **Has estado presente durante los períodos de tiempo en los que Fū ha estado aprendiendo a usar mis alas. Mientras que los humanos no tienen experiencia con las alas, aprender a volar requiere poca instrucción directa de mi parte. Algunas de mis técnicas y habilidades requerirían instrucción directa. Se requeriría un lapso de tiempo considerable, debería elegir para impartir estas cosas.**_

 _Junto a la jaula, Fū jadea cuando un libro que nunca ha visto aparece justo fuera de los bares. Sintiendo a Itachi mirando por encima de su hombro, se agacha para recoger la cubierta dorada y pasa a la primera página. Por un instante, aparece en blanco, solo para que los kanji aparezcan como si estuvieran escritos ante sus ojos._

 _' Choumei, ¿qué es esto?'_

 _ **Esta es una réplica del diario de mi primer jinchuuriki. Nunca me habló, pero mi memoria es perfecta y puedo recrear su contenido palabra por palabra si lo quisiera.**_

 _' Choumei,' Fū jadea, con los dedos sobre una mancha de tinta, antes de mirar hacia atrás a su bijuu con ojos. 'Esto es increíble. No tenía idea de que pudieras reproducir cosas._

 _ **Y esto.**_

 _El libro desaparece de sus manos, el prado se desvanece solo en la jaula, pero Fū tiembla y retrocede con un grito ahogado. Los brazos espectrales de Itachi se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros y alivian su temblor, pero ella está contemplando el conjuro de Choumei con horror fascinado._

 _Apenas a unos metros de donde está ella de pie, Fū ve a una niña de unos tres años con el cabello enredado y despeinado, siguiendo a un par de guardias que llevan el hitai-ate de Taki. Fū se estremeció ante la mirada completamente en blanco en la versión de memoria de sí misma._

 _Afortunadamente, la visión se disipó como si nunca hubiera estado dejando a Itachi, Choumei y Fū solos._

 _'¿ Esa fue la memoria de Fū?' Itachi pregunta._

 _ **No. Pueden ser desde su perspectiva, pero estos son todos mis recuerdos. Todo lo que he experimentado con mi jinchuuriki, lo recuerdo con todo detalle. Cualquier cosa que haya presenciado, puedo transmitirla a Fū de esta manera.**_

 _Itachi se tambaleó y Fū se sintió casi confundido con la realización._

 _" Y debido a la diferencia de tiempo aquí, veo", dijo Fū débilmente._

 _' ¿Diferencia horaria?' Murmuró Itachi_

 _' Sí, no estaba seguro de cómo explicar eso antes. Lo siento si te he confundido, Itachi._

 _ **Si pasara varias horas en este avión conmigo visitando y compartiendo conocimientos, saldría de aquí con solo unos minutos de paso en el mundo real.**_

 _' Es por eso que eligió responder a mi pregunta de una manera diferente. En lugar de solo decirme, me mostraste cómo mis nociones preconcebidas eran erróneas._

 _ **Correcto.**_

 _" Si la información que proporcionó es precisa, entonces un minuto en el mundo real se traduce aproximadamente en una hora en este lugar ... eso significaría ..."_

 _ **Una cría solo puede soportar una cierta cantidad de fatiga mental, pero puedo asegurarle que es muy posible que el suceso de Senju haya pasado al menos algunos años con el Kyuubi.**_

 _Las ramificaciones de esa información fueron asombrosas. Fū pudo ver que Itachi entendió que, tal vez, incluso estaba sorprendido por esa idea._

 _' ¿Esto explica la preocupación de Itachi por el fuinjutsu de Minato?'_

 _ **Sí, Fū. El compañero de Shodai Hokage era un maestro en fuinjutsu. Después de que ella selló el Kyuubi en sí misma, el Shodai Hokage procedió a cazar al resto del bijuu y encerrarnos. Dejando a un lado los sentimientos personales, todo el conocimiento y las experiencias subsiguientes de esa mujer hubieran estado al tanto de los Kyuubi. Y a la vez-**_

 _' Estás afirmando que el Kyuubi enseñó a Senju Minato'._

 _ **Entre otras cosas. ¿Cabe alguna otra explicación posible, Uchiha Itachi?**_

 _" Usted ha presentado un argumento convincente que tranquiliza muchas de mis preocupaciones, pero me preocupa el nivel de influencia que Kyuubi tiene con Senju Minato". Puedo aceptar que deseas dejar de lado tus resentimientos y asociarte con Fū, pero si Minato tiene vínculos más estrechos con los Kyuubi, la amenaza potencial que plantea la relación es otro asunto "._

 _Inexplicablemente, Fū sintió como si la apuesta de Choumei hubiera fallado. Parecía que las sospechas de Itachi habían disminuido, pero ¿para qué? Había una resolución endurecida donde no habían estado antes._

 _ **Itachi, tienes un hermano. Fū lo menciona de vez en cuando. Un amigo del chico Senju.**_

 _' Si' Respondió Itachi, aunque su amiga parecía poco cómoda._

 _ **Entonces sabes que harías cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Tengo ocho hermanos Cada uno de ellos único en poderes y personalidad. El mayor y más poderoso de nosotros, salvó su amor por un individuo solo. Con su muerte, los Kyuubi se distanciaron de nosotros y abrazaron la identidad como un caos y una destrucción de la encarnación.**_

 _ **Durante muchos años estuvimos separados, pero ocasionalmente podía sentir el odio de mi hermano desgarrar la tierra, incluso desde una jaula. No pude hacer nada por mi hermano, ni hubiera deseado ayudarlo. Durante muchas generaciones, yo también odiaba a los demás por robarme la libertad y sellarme.**_

 _ **La soledad es una emoción peculiar. Los sentimientos de Fū se reflejaron en los míos y de alguna manera volví a preocuparme. Día a día, comencé a ver a Fū como algo más que un contenedor. Todavía odiaba, pero quería sentir algo diferente, algo que había olvidado cómo experimentar.**_

 _ **Fū se convirtió en mi cría, un ser que aprecio. Para ella, he cambiado.**_

 _ **Si Minato estuviera siendo influenciado, hubiera sido obvio y hubiera sido repentino. Mi hermano no es un cazador de pacientes.**_

 _ **Como alguien que había olvidado cómo se sentía el amor, te ruego que no te lo quites a mi hermano. La mitad de Naruto del alma de mi hermano revisa su recipiente y es consumida por su odio, no así con Minato.**_

 _ **Senju Minato se siente como la paz.**_

 _ **Reconozco que no tengo ninguna influencia en la decisión que tomes, pero te imploro, humano, reconsiderar. Mi hermano es capaz de todo el mal que crees, pero también ha aprendido a amar de nuevo.**_

 _ **Así como he aprendido a amar a Fū.**_

 _' Choumei ' , Fū sintió que su resolución se desmoronaba. Sin cuidado, presionó su mano contra esa maldita barrera. 'Choumei, yo también te amo. Estoy orgulloso de ser parte de ti '._

 _' Gracias por hablarme, Choumei-sama,' las palabras de Itachi se sentían como si estuvieran muy lejos. 'Tu sabiduría ha sido un gran beneficio. Gracias por compartir tus conocimientos y tus secretos._

 _ **Considera tus decisiones cuidadosamente, Uchiha Itachi. La respuesta que correcta no es necesariamente correcta. No traiciones nuestra confianza.**_

 _Una mirada bastante introspectiva seguida de una reverencia corta y respetuosa._

 _' Antes dijiste que habías visto ojos como los míos. ¿Quien?'_

 _ **Una historia para otro momento, Uchiha Itachi.**_

El mundo real se sentía aburrido en comparación. Pero cuando Itachi reapareció frente a ella, con un rojo sangrante a ébano otra vez, Fū contuvo el aliento y sus ojos comenzaron a arder con lágrimas no derramadas.

Itachi soltó sus hombros bruscamente, girándose para mirar fijamente los tejados.

"Entiendo por qué Minato-kun no diría nada".

"¿Vos si?" Fū se golpeó los ojos, frotando la humedad con la parte posterior de la manga.

"Admitir hablar con un bijuu es—"

"Causa de preocupación, interrogación y posiblemente una estadía prolongada en una habitación sellada".

"Fū".

"Pero por supuesto, _lo_ entiendes", Fū hipo en un tono tambaleante entre el sarcasmo y la histeria, las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas. "¡Comprendes completamente lo que es para nadie que te importe una mierda! Sabes que te morirías de hambre si no fuera por la masa de chakra que te llena de energía artificial ... arreglando huesos rotos cuando las personas que te están protegiendo te dan patadas hasta que ¡tus costillas se rompen! Sabiendo que si alguien descubre que soy amigable con mi _inquilino_ , "Fū escupió la palabra entre lágrimas. "—Estaría bajo más vigilancia de la que ya estoy. Y ni siquiera lo niegues, soy una jinchuuriki, lo que significa que soy un activo de la aldea!"

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Fū se encontró envuelta en un sorprendente y poderoso abrazo. Itachi era delgado, ágil y bastante huesudo debajo de su ropa. Por esas razones, Fū intentó liberarse, pero los brazos de Itachi eran como bandas de hierro y, finalmente, Fū se hundió, se desplomó contra un hombro sorprendentemente fuerte y lloró.

"Lo siento."

De alguna manera, al escuchar a Itachi, su destrozo emocional de un mejor amigo, disculparse, la empujó al límite.

"No pedí esto, ya sabes," Fū sollozó, buscando con los dedos la camisa de su mejor amiga y aferrándose a la vida. "Ninguno de nosotros lo hace. Si fuera por mí, trabajaría en esa librería, o tal vez le rogaría al Clan Yamanaka que me enseñara a arreglar flores ... creo que me hubiera gustado mucho".

Las manos que la agarraban se apretaron antes de que una de ellas se relajara tentativamente y comenzara a frotar círculos en su espalda. El gesto la calmó y sus lágrimas disminuyeron y Fū

"Todas las personas que me rodean tienen opciones. ¡La niña de mi complejo de apartamentos se muda a Tea Country para casarse con un samurai! Un niño de mi clase abandonó la Academia y se convirtió en carpintero. El hijo de Hokage aceptó un puesto para proteger al Daimyo ¡Bueno, nadie me preguntó! ¡Nunca pedí esto! ¡Nunca pedí ser un arma viviente! ¡Pero lo soy! "

"Fū ..."

"Soy un arma y esa es mi suerte en la vida", lloró Fū amargamente. "No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Si hay otra guerra, sé que me enviarán al campo de batalla. ¡Se espera! Minato lo sabe. No hablamos a menudo, pero sé que él sabe. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Él sabe que algún día seremos expulsados para pelear una batalla. ¡Y ojalá sea una batalla de nuestra elección! Probablemente no, sin embargo. Solo somos armas ".

"Tú _no_ eres un arma, Fū", espetó Itachi, pareciendo más enojada de lo que ella nunca lo había visto.

"¿No lo soy? Probablemente vas a ser el próximo Hokage. ¿Honestamente puedes decirme que Minato, Naruto y yo no somos piezas en un tablero de shogi? No devalúes nuestra amistad mintiéndome . "

"No puedo decirte que no eres importante para Konoha, pero puedo decirte que eres importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo, Fū. Y por la poca elección que te dieron, creo que y Choumei están bien emparejados ".

"Sí, lo somos ... realmente lo amo. Cuando no tenía a nadie más, él estaba allí". Fū olfateó. "¿Esta bien?"

"Tú y Shisui son mis amigos más cercanos", la voz de Itachi era ligera y casi delicada. "Un abrazo parece perfectamente aceptable cuando tu amigo está triste".

"Hmm ..."

Se sentaron así, mirando el cielo en la azotea juntos, solo por un rato.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí, Fū", susurró Itachi, palabras apenas audibles. "Espero que algún día, Choumei y yo podamos ser amigos también".

"Creo que estaría bien con eso", Fū se frotó los ojos con cansancio. "Eres tan huesudo".

"Lo siento."

"Bien," sonrió Fū. "Olvidé decirte algo."

"¿Oh?"

"Compré el nuevo libro de tu prima".

"…¿qué?"

"¿No te lo dijo en sus cartas? Se llama Icha Icha Combo. Título raro, pero pensé que debía apoyar a tu prima. Haneida-san no quería vendérmelo, pero logré convencerlo".

"Voy a matar a Shisui," Itachi frunció el ceño.

 _Ajá, así que ahí es donde Sasuke recibe sus miradas de muerte._

"¿Es él un mal escritor?"

"Jiraiya-sama es famoso por su colección erótica para adultos. Te aseguro que cualquier nivel de talento de escritura que pueda tener Shisui es irrelevante".

Oh. Oh!

"Bueno," Fū luchó para cambiar el tema, encontrándose encogiéndose cuando una nube de repente parecía demasiado cilíndrica para su comodidad. "Tú, uh, ¿quieres ir a volar?"

Los brazos de Itachi se apretaron alrededor de ella de repente antes de soltarse.

"Aa, vamos."

 _Itachi, gracias._

Familiarizado con la historia de la llegada de Jiraiya al Monte Myōboku, Minato se había imaginado preparado para lo inesperado: tanto para eso.

El segundo en que su casa desapareció, Minato fue sumergido completamente en agua. No zambullirse desde arriba, solo agua. Suprimiendo por expertos su pánico, Minato abrió los ojos y parpadeó para evitar el cosquilleo esperado del agua salada.

Justo debajo de la nariz de Minato, había un próspero jardín submarino. Escuelas de peces de colores se lanzaban a través de cavernas de coral, alrededor de los bordes de anémonas y rocas cubiertas de algas y conchas de almejas.

Lógicamente, el posicionamiento del arrecife proporcionó rodamientos que indicaban la dirección de la superficie. Con una última mirada apreciativa a un trío de caballitos de mar nadando en círculos alrededor de un erizo espinoso, Minato comenzó con un poco de velocidad mejorada de chakra.

A mitad de camino hacia la superficie, Minato detectó tres firmas de chakras que se acercaban rápidamente. Dos se sintieron como potenciales, mientras que un tercero se sintió masivo y abrumador en presencia de la misma manera que Boss Gama siempre se sintió.

 _ **La intención no es hostil ... todavía. Mantén la guardia alta, Minato. Estamos a punto de encontrar a qué reino de invocación nos has arrastrado. Con mi conjetura, su afinidad de suiton es parcialmente responsable de esto.**_

 _¡Dices eso como si fuera algo malo!_

 _ **Tiendes a encontrar problemas más fácilmente que la mayoría.**_

 _Sí, supongo ... espera. ¿Qué estás implicando?_

 _ **¡Cállate y presta atención!**_

En un instante, dos imágenes borrosas del tamaño de los ponis nadaron dentro del rango. Los ojos de tinta inquisitiva parpadearon y los bigotes rozaron sus mejillas, con grandes narices resoplando su cara.

 _Nutrias Nunca he oído hablar de nadie con un contrato con ellos._

Con audacia, Minato extendió ambas palmas para acariciar el pelaje debajo de cada hocico. El pelaje era suave al tacto y las nutrias parecían disfrutar la atención; ambas cabezas presionaron las manos de Minato y sus bocas se abrieron para exponer unos dientes increíblemente afilados.

 _ **No te dejes engañar por lo lindo y tierno que se ven. Las nutrias son feroces dentro y fuera del agua cuando necesitan ser. Como tus viejos sapos de batalla, son formidables. La única vez que los presencié en el campo de batalla, fueron impresionantes.**_

Un gran elogio de hecho.

El dúo amistoso se retiró, cada nutria sosteniendo el extremo de una red completamente llena de peces. Las nutrias con redes de pesca parecían un poco extrañas, pero supuso que tenía tanto sentido como un sapo humeante y empuñando espada.

Ambas nutrias agitaron una pata reticulada y emitieron un gorjeo en señal de saludo. La ola de sonido era rica y resonaba bajo el agua, pero se sentía acogedora para él, de todos modos.

Minato le devolvió el saludo potencial con su propia ola submarina, una burbuja de aire escapó de sus labios.

Desde el lado, la enorme fuente de chakra crujía y se propulsaba a la vista. Una nutria del tamaño de una Gamabunta, luciendo marcas azules eléctricas dentadas, en cada mejilla peluda. Una pata sostuvo una naginata mientras otra se deslizó hacia afuera, se aferró a Minato y lo acercó más. Sin sentir mala intención, usó su chakra para aferrarse a la piel increíblemente suave y resbaladiza.

Tan pronto como se aferró al chakra, el enorme mamífero torció su cuerpo un sólido noventa grados y comenzó a nadar rápidamente. Minato ignoró la fuerza de arrastre de la corriente, en lugar de centrarse en la impresionante demostración de agilidad reforzada por el chakra. En su vida anterior, probablemente nunca habría pensado nada de las corrientes de chakra cambiando bajo el mando de la masiva nutria, pero como un sensor, fue emocionante y desorientador.

En lugar de la corriente suave de la manipulación de chakra, había bolsas de corrientes elementales corriendo juntas, pero separadas. Se sentía como si hubiera más de una manipulación elemental en juego, pero nada que fusionara las combinaciones. Como si dos burbujas de chakra separadas viajaran juntas una al lado de la otra sin combinarse. Era algo que nunca había visto o sentido en ninguna de sus vidas, y era algo sobre lo que tendría que preguntar a la convocatoria, si todo seguía yendo bien.

Desafortunadamente, su examen se interrumpió cuando llegaron a la superficie con un estallido final de velocidad. El agarre sobre él se liberó y Minato instantáneamente se puso de pie sobre la superficie ondulada y tomó un segundo para respirar con ganas. Su salvador se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia sobre la superficie clara de una laguna verdosa, sacudiéndose el exceso de humedad como un perro. El borde perverso de la naginata se mantuvo en una pata de agarre suelto, pero Minato no fue engañado por la postura engañosamente suave. Ofreciendo un arco de deferencia al curioso ojo, Minato ofreció su sincero agradecimiento.

"Gracias. Aprecio su ayuda. Mi nombre es Senju Minato. Me estoy entrenando para ser un shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato. Me gustaría solicitar un contrato de convocatoria".

"Oho, un posible invocador con modales, ¿eh? Y tú eres solo un kit. Por lo general, los jóvenes son bulliciosos y ventosos". La masiva convocatoria retumbó, su voz teñida de humor. "Es bueno ver un kit humano con modales!"

Una enorme pata palmeada apuntaba a la superficie del agua ondulada donde las nutrias más pequeñas sacudían torpemente el exceso de agua de su pelaje.

"¡Kits! Ven a conocer a Minato".

A diferencia de la invocación mayor, el dúo carecía del dominio impecable que demostró el hombre más grande, pero lo compensó con una gran cantidad de entusiasmo. La pareja se lanzó hacia adelante, arrastrando la red de pesca detrás de ellos, e inmediatamente comenzó a rodear a Minato.

"Hola Minato-kit!" Una nariz resoplada y húmeda se apretó contra su cuello. "¡Soy Toyushi! ¡Me gustan las almejas, entrenando con mi lanza y acurrucándome en mi nido! Quiero ser tu invocación. ¿Puedo?"

La alegría ansiosa era increíblemente contagiosa. Minato se encontró sonriendo y golpeando su barbilla suavemente contra la nariz de goma de Toyushi, mientras ausentemente rascaba la cabeza de su compañero.

"Soy Yumi!" Una voz alegre ronroneó mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra su mano. "¿Tienes ostras?"

Para su ojo entrenado, el par era casi idéntico en tamaño y color, excepto en las ligeras marcas de lavanda debajo de los ojos de Yumi, donde las marcas de Toyushi eran negras para su pelaje marrón.

"Lo siento Yumi, no tengo ostras", se disculpó Minato. "Pero lo agregaré a mi lista para la convocatoria ... si se me permite firmar el contrato, eso es".

"Me gustan las ostras", exclamó Yumi, mientras usaba una pata trasera para rascar el lindo mechón de su oreja como un perro.

"Definitivamente más inteligente que la última persona que ingresó a nuestro reino", dijo la invocación de mayor envergadura. "Cualquier kit normal supondría que estaban adquiriendo el contrato. O eso o intentar probarse a sí mismo de alguna manera ridícula".

"¡Huele a agua! ¡Igual que nosotros!" Dijo Toyushi. "Pero también-"

"Rayo y ... zorro?" Yumi se estremeció visiblemente, la nariz continuaba temblando con irritación. "El olor está apagado aunque ..."

"¡Oh no! No tienes convocatoria de zorros, ¿verdad?" Toyushi se quejó, mientras su cola se balanceaba con furia. "¡Di que no es tan Minato!"

"Psh. Tendré que mejorar tus habilidades de rastreo si tus narices te están decepcionando con algo _que es_ obvio. Ese olor son emanaciones de chakra, no un clan de invocación. ¡Ustedes dos han estado aflojando en su entrenamiento!" La colosal nutria golpeó a ambos niños en la cabeza con una pata amenazadora ".

"S-lo siento Pa!" Toyushi gritó, deslizándose sobre el agua para usar a Minato como un escudo humano literal. "¡No voy a saltar de nuevo!"

"¡Yo tampoco!" Yumi asomó nerviosamente por alrededor de su cola. "¡Especialmente si Minato va a ser nuestro invocador! ¡Tenemos que estar listos!"

"¡Deja de hacer suposiciones! ¡No tienes un invocador ... todavía!"

"¡Pero podríamos!" Toyushi gorjeó y metió la mano en su red de pesca para enganchar una platija amarilla que se retorcía y se la ofreció a Minato. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Lo haría, pero estoy un poco nerviosa para comer!" Minato demoró que le sirvieran sushi un poco demasiado fresco para su gusto. "¡Gracias de cualquier forma!"

"Pops, nunca te presentaste".

"Eh?" Una nariz apelotonada del tamaño de una rueda de carreta olfateaba. "Supongo que tienes razón, Yumi. No recibimos visitas con tanta frecuencia, Minato-kit. Antes de llevarte a ver al Jefe, supongo que será mejor que me presente. Soy Obutama, padre de estos sinvergüenzas y uno de Los Guardianes de Otāragūn ".

"Es un placer conocerte, Obutama-sama". Bajando la barbilla, miró a cada uno de los curiosos kits a su vez. "Toyushi. Yumi. Si las circunstancias lo permiten, espero que crezcamos juntos".

"¡Yo también, yo también!"

Toyushi saltó felizmente, inclinando su cabeza para golpear el costado de Minato con entusiasmo.

"Si te otorgan un contrato, me encantaría que me llamaras". El kit de nutria ligeramente más voluminoso, Yumi, habló con orgullo. "Aunque, podríamos necesitar otro año para crecer en nuestras habilidades".

"¡Obutama-sama!"

De un nido de arbustos en un terraplén cercano, una nutria bastante pequeña y bien redondeada se deslizó a cuatro patas para colapsar en un montón, justo al lado de la costa.

Toyushi se acercó trotando y salpicó a su compañero, haciendo que la nutria jadeara y saltara de pie con entusiasmo.

"¡Obutama-sama! El jefe quiere reunirse ..." La nutria se detuvo miserablemente, miró a Minato, quien ofreció un gesto de saludo en señal de saludo, solo para sollozar y tirar de sus bigotes frenéticamente.

"Respira antes de que te desmayes, Honshu", retumbó Obutama. "Sólo estás entregando un mensaje, apenas has sido convocado al campo de batalla".

"¡Lo siento jefe!" Las orejas de la nutria que charlaban se movían repetidamente como si el pobre hombre hubiera estado expuesto a una corriente de radiación activa. "Baba quiere ver ..." señaló la nutria a Minato. "-él."

"Supongo que el tiempo para una pequeña charla ha terminado", Obutama se estiró y se sacudió con fiereza, bañando el grupo de ellos con una tormenta de exceso de humedad.

"Ack, Pa!" Yumi se quejó.

"Tubería hacia abajo, kits". Obutama dijo con severidad, acobardando a los cachorros recalcitrantes con una mirada severa. "Ahora, súbete a mi cabeza, Minato. Lo hará más rápido".

Trascender la emoción simple, Minato aún recordaba el triunfo de pararse en la cabeza de Gamabunta por primera vez. El momento en la oscuridad cuando Kurama permitió que Minato se pusiera sobre sus hombros mientras forjaban un nuevo vínculo, una nueva asociación.

Todavía no había ninguna promesa, pero la emoción del viento corría por su húmedo cabello, la sensación de la poderosa musculatura en la que se encontraba. Nada en el mundo está a la altura de la naturaleza de una asociación entre convocatoria y convocante: mareo, tu nombre es Minato!

"¡Sí!" Minato aplaudió, antes de sonreír tímidamente cuando la enorme nutria retumbó de risa. "Quiero decir, gracias Obutama-sama. ¡Estoy un poco emocionado!"

"Bastante comprensible", la nutria se rió de buen humor mientras Minato corría por el cuello alargado para acercarse a las orejas relativamente ligeras.

"Nosotros también, Pa?"

"Kits perezosos, esta es la última vez!"

Toyushi y Yumi se levantaron con destreza hasta que estuvieron flanqueados por Minato a ambos lados.

"No te caigas".

La advertencia fue ciertamente buena, ya que la superficie del agua estalló violentamente con la fuerza de su partida.

Era peligroso, salvaje, y Minato sabía que Tsunade lo habría asesinado si lo hubiera presenciado: Minato estaba en el cielo.

La ráfaga de vientos arrastrando su piel, su ropa y su cabello ondeando como un látigo detrás de él. Minato aulló salvajemente mientras descendían, solo para levantarse de nuevo cuando las enormes extremidades de la invocación se agruparon y saltaron. Los kits, compartiendo la alegría de Minato, rieron ruidosamente y aplaudieron sus patas palmeadas. Era instintivo cambiar su peso y ajustar su chakra a medida que se movía la invocación, pero no lo hacía menos estimulante.

"Mira, ¡nos dirigimos a los terrenos del clan! ¿Ves las cascadas de allí?

Minato se hizo sombra en los ojos y siguió la garra puntiaguda hacia la distancia. No muy lejos, Minato notó las arrugadas características de la piedra que brillaba como obsidiana cerca de una fuente de agua que parecía bastante grande incluso desde la distancia.

"Creo que sí, Toyushi-san," gritó Minato sobre el rugido del viento. "¿Es tu clan grande?"

Los kits de nutria parecían hincharse junto a él, lo que parecía un tanto ridículo considerando que estaban siendo azotados por vientos feroces, que enmarañaban su elegante pelaje.

"¡Somos un clan grande y definitivamente considerado uno de los combatientes de campo de batalla más feroces!" Yumi se retorció con entusiasmo a pesar del frío ventoso. "¡Voy a ser una invocación de batalla! ¡Eso significa que podrás llamarme si necesitas ayuda, Minato!"

"¡Como si!" Toyushi siseó, cola larga balanceándose para desequilibrar a su hermano con un golpe violento. "¡Minato va a ser _mi_ invocador! ¡Lo vi primero! Eso lo convierte en _mi_ invocador".

"Uh ..."

La cascada se hizo más grande a medida que se acercaban a su destino, pero los kits de pelea apenas parecían notarse.

"¡Por qué tú! ¡No lo hará!"

"Will también!"

"Con la impresión que ustedes dos están haciendo, más bien me imagino que Minato encontrará menos invocaciones disfuncionales en lugar de ustedes dos kits infantiles", dijo Obutama, pero Minato estaba seguro de que detectó una nota de cariño en medio de los insultos. "Y tenga en cuenta que Chihiro-baba tomará las decisiones. No se ha firmado ningún contrato".

El feroz dúo instantáneamente pareció dejar de lado sus diferencias cuando se volvieron hacia su padre.

"Ahora solo espera un segundo, Pa—"

"Minato seguro que va a ..."

"Baba va a ver—"

"—¡Mostrar a todos!"

Determinado a ignorar la disputa, Minato negó con la cabeza y sonrió cuando llegaron al final de su breve viaje y se sacudió de la nutria con un ágil giro.

"¡Oye!"

"¡Espéranos, Minato!"

Los dos kits sobreexcitados pasaron junto a él hacia la base de la cascada que tenía vapor, una cascada de aguas termales honestas a Kami, donde se reunían esporádicamente varias nutrias.

La nutria más cercana llevaba un sombrero cónico, caña de pescar agarrada por una pata reticulada, y mirando fijamente al vapor. Más a lo largo del estante de roca de obsidiana, una caldera grande burbujeaba sobre un fuego, atendida por una nutria del tamaño de un caballo que llevaba un delantal rosa con volantes.

Desde este punto de vista, podía ver una isla entera cubierta de amplias selvas, playas y bosques. Hubo grupos concentrados de firmas de chakra en cada área. Unos pocos se encontraban en sus proximidades, pero parecía que la mayoría de los invocaciones se encontraban en otras partes de su paraíso tropical.

"Yoshirou-Jiji!"

Los kits de nutria lo pasaron corriendo hacia la nutria con el sombrero cónico.

"Hmph, esperaba que Obutama te perdiera en el río", murmuró una voz canosa, mientras que Minato se sintió sorprendido por la nutria engañosamente laxa.

"¡Tenemos un invocador!" ¡Yumi gritó! "Nunca hemos tenido uno antes, estoy tan emocionado ...

"¡Todavía no tenemos uno todavía, imbécil! Chihiro-baba no lo ha conocido todavía". Murmuró Toyushi. "¡Pero estoy seguro de que lo haremos!"

"¿Para qué estás pescando, Yoshirou-sama?" Minato se atrevió a saltar al lado de la invocación y mirando con curiosidad en el agua que parecía estar a unos pocos grados de un ligero fuego. Apenas.

"Pfft, nunca ha captado nada", la risa de Obutama hizo eco en las paredes. "Sin embargo, no impide que el viejo mamífero lo intente".

"Mira qué tipo de afición adoptas en uno o dos siglos más", reprobó la vieja nutria con una mirada que hizo que los gemelos se encogieran de espaldas. "¡Estás perdiendo la enseñanza de estos muchachos, Obu!"

"Pa, no digas eso", retumbó Obutama. "Son jóvenes todavía".

"Hmph".

Incluso sentados, la vieja nutria fácilmente triplicaba la altura actual de Minato. Los grises trocitos de gris se entremezclaron con el marrón oscuro alrededor de la nariz ondulada y la mirada inteligente de gran tamaño era algo intimidante con la forma en que parecían mirarlo directamente.

"Hmm, supongo que esos muchachos podrían tener razón, por una vez," Minato se movió incómodo cuando una pata con garras repasó perezosamente su palo cebado en el agua humeante. "Después de pasar la prueba de Ma, llámame invocador".

Por primera vez desde que los conocí, Toyushi y Yumi estaban en silencio.

"Lo haré, Yoshirou-sama," Minato observó a la vieja nutria arrojar perezosamente su palo al agua humeante. "Gracias por creer en mi."

"Toyushi, Yumi, espera aquí con, Pa."

"Pero-"

"¡Pensilvania!"

"No quiero cuidar a los niños".

Los argumentos de los kits fueron refutados y Obutama negó con la cabeza, alejando a Minato del dúo malhumorado.

"¿Debería estar preocupado, Obutama-sama?" Preguntó Minato.

"Nuestro Clan solo ha tenido un invocador antes", respondió Obutama. "Normalmente no creo que tengas una oportunidad, pero Pa cree que sí. Tal vez tengas una oportunidad, Minato-kit".

Obutama lo condujo a donde una nutria robusta con un abrigo de piel oscura, y las marcas anaranjadas agitaban una olla enorme sobre una hoguera. Las orejas copetudas se contrajeron cuando se acercaron y una mano con garras acarició distraídamente el delantal cubierto por un motín de lunares brillantes sobre un fondo de color rosa brillante.

En el mundo shinobi, las personalidades más excéntricas tendían a ser los oponentes más poderosos. El reino de la invocación no fue una excepción a esta regla. Con o sin lujos, esta nutria era peligrosa.

"Oho, un visitante". Una voz culta reconoció su acercamiento con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba filas de dientes envejecidos, pero no menos mortales. "¡Obu-chan, preséntanos!"

"Senju Minato, este es Chihiro-sama, Gran Nutria—"

Obutama retrocedió cuando el cucharón de sopa se abrió de par en par y lo atrapó a través de su hocico. Minato salió disparado hacia un lado para evitar ser pisoteado por las enormes patas de la nutria.

"¡Sheesh, mamá! ¡Siempre eres tan violenta! ¡Y esa maldita cuchara estaba caliente!"

"Oh, cállate, cariño. Ambos sabemos que eso no fue una picadura de insecto para un gran taco como tú". La nutria comparativamente diminuta acarició delicadamente la pata más grande, mientras le disparaba a Minato y a los cachorros más jóvenes un guiño no sutil. "No te preocupes, hijo mío, Summoner. Los siglos lo han convertido en un palo en el barro".

"¡Mamá! ¡Deja de avergonzarme!"

"¡Pish posh! Soy tu madre. Nunca dejaré de avergonzarte".

"Ahora, Minato-kun. Realmente debería conocerte", la vieja nutria hizo una pausa significativa.

"No te molestarás con eso a menos que yo sea tu invocador", supuso Minato.

"¡Muy bien! Nunca veas un punto en el que te apegues si no puedo mantenerte. Así que, ¿estás listo?"

 _ **Si esto se reduce a una pelea, te respaldaré.**_

 _No me digas que estás preocupado, Kurama._

 _ **Apenas.**_

 _¡Sigue diciéndote eso!_

Minato sintió que debería sentirse más intimidado que él. Aunque, él supuso que debería cortarse un poco de holgura. Después de todo lo que había experimentado, ¿qué era una pequeña prueba?

"Estoy listo."

Eso era cierto. Minato _necesitaba_ esto. A pesar de toda la preparación que estaba ocurriendo, Minato se había sentido muy mal preparada. Ganar la lealtad de un clan convocante sería una gran ayuda para su entrenamiento.

 _ **Miéntate todo lo que quieras, Minato. Pero eres un fanático del control. Es por eso que estamos aquí.**_

 _No soy un fanático del control. ¡Soy un SUPER CONTROL FREAK!_

 _ **Minato Actúa como Jiraiya otra vez y te mato. ¿Lo tengo?**_

 _¡Qué cruel, Kurama!_

"¡Excelente!"

La cuchara de sopa giró como un bastón y señaló hacia el medio de las cataratas.

"Más allá de la cascada, hay un antiguo altar. Sobre él, hay una piedra. Recupérala y tráela aquí".

Minato no era Nara, pero disfrutaba de una prueba de su mente tanto como cualquiera. Obviamente, la prueba fue manipulada, era solo cuestión de descubrir cómo.

"Recuperar una roca?"

"Más bien como una canica, de verdad," Chihiro le dio un buen revuelo a la sopa.

"¿Alguien ha tenido éxito alguna vez?"

"Hmph, solo una, me temo," Chihiro se rió.

"¿Cuántos han hecho el intento?" Minato se preguntó.

"Temo que haya perdido la cuenta", comentó la vieja nutria con una sonrisa socarrona que mostraba sus dientes afilados.

Ese bocado de información era increíblemente revelador.

"¿Límite de tiempo?"

"Nop. Pero una vez que comiences, estarás solo. Completa la tarea o falla".

"Supongo que será mejor que tenga éxito entonces".

"Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ti, Kitling. Pero debo preguntar, ¿estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo? Si continúas, no habrá una convocatoria inversa para verte fuera de este lugar".

Hubo ausencia de cualquier emoción salvo determinación. Extendiendo su mano, le ofreció un pulgar arriba.

"Le agradezco la oferta, pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme".

"Eres una interesante, aspiras a tal hazaña. Espero que lo logres".

Con solo una mirada hacia atrás, Minato pisó la superficie del agua e inmediatamente asumió una postura meditativa arrodillada sobre la superficie que fluía. Asumiendo una posición inmóvil, Minato se enfocó en la entrada de sus sentidos básicos.

Detectar chakra fue tan natural como respirar a un sensor. Detectar anomalías en el chakra era otro asunto. A diferencia de la mayoría de los sensores innatos, Minato tenía una carta de triunfo. Un compañero peludo e irritable que le enseñó, aunque con un giro desagradable y cínico, cómo mejorar sus habilidades.

 _Las emanaciones de chakras de todas las nutrias son tranquilas. Creo que podemos eliminar con seguridad una posible emboscada._

 _ **¿Puedes discernir sus naturalezas de chakra?**_

 _¿Por qué sería relevante, Kurama?_

 _ **¿Quién dijo algo sobre la relevancia? Hemos practicado esta habilidad alrededor de Konoha, necesitamos usar esta oportunidad para hacerte menos inútil.**_

 _Gracias a ti, puedo diferenciar las afinidades casi todas las veces. Sin mencionar, somos socios. Nunca me dejarás equivocarte sin regañarme por horas._

 **Tu talento falla cuando se encuentra con personas como el Sandaime, que utiliza todos los elementos diferentes.**

 _Correcto, ¡porque la gente como el Sandaime es un ryo una docena!_

 **Minato, cállate y resuelve esto.**

 _¿Estás bien? Pareces agitado ... más de lo habitual._

 **Algo sobre esto me molesta. Puedes entrar en la cueva. Lo sabremos de una manera u otra después de eso.**

 _Bien. Seré cuidadoso._

Minato trotó hasta el borde de la cascada. Ya estaba empapado de la fuerza del aerosol espumante, pero permaneció sin parpadear con las manos extendidas. En un acto de pura manipulación, Minato usó su chakra para sostener el agua y levantarla. Todavía no había nada sobre este esfuerzo. El agua continuó cayendo hacia abajo, solo para ser sostenida en alto por la habilidad de Minato al manipular su elemento.

Sabiendo que en sus niveles actuales de resistencia, lo mejor para él era moverse rápidamente, Minato se adelantó. Delante de él, un brillo antinatural emanaba de las fauces cavernosas que goteaban. En el instante en que hizo contacto con la caverna, soltó la cascada.

Haciendo caso omiso de la caída de agua detrás de él, Minato ya estaba subiendo por una escalera mal formada y agrietada, casi invisible debajo del crecimiento excesivo de musgo y algas. Apenas quince metros más arriba, el pedestal prometido se encontraba al final de la pendiente, rodeado de fragmentos de huesos. El pedestal en sí estaba desgastado de piedra con una piedra azul brillante que descansaba inocentemente sobre él.

En lugar de sentirse intimidado, Minato estudió los huesos de las víctimas. La mayoría estaban demasiado degradados, pero algunos no tenían lesiones evidentes. Las armas oxidadas que Minato pudo encontrar parecían estar enfundadas.

La piedra en sí tenía que ser el culpable.

 _Kurama?_

 **Si no puedes resolver esto, mereces morir.**

Un poco duro, incluso si el zorro era un creyente en el amor duro.

Un análisis superficial sugirió que no hay sellos. No es que significara mucho. En el mundo shinobi, había muchas reliquias que podían realizar hazañas increíbles. Espadas que comían chakra, rituales para sellar demonios. Obviamente, había algo de eso aquí.

Arrodillándose de nuevo, Minato alcanzó de nuevo con sus sentidos: nada, como se esperaba. Sin embargo, el hueso ... Minato lo golpeó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que tenía una masa más pesada de lo que debería.

 _Kurama, es energía natural. Tiene que ser._

 **Es.**

 _¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué podría motivar a un clan invocador a ir a tal grado para evitar trabajar con un invocador?_

 _ **No lo sé. ¿Los quieres como convocatoria?**_

 _Me gustan. Después de conocerlos, siento que tendrán cosas que enseñarme._

 _ **Entonces cállate y pasemos esta prueba.**_

"Está bien entonces," respiró Minato. "El modo Sage es".

El cosquilleo de las partículas de energía natural saludó a Minato como un viejo amigo. Teniendo cuidado de no quedar atrapado en la euforia que acompañaba al Modo Sabio, Minato fusionó cuidadosamente una porción de energía natural con su propio chakra.

 **Minato, tendremos un poco más de un minuto para mantener el modo Sage. A tu edad, tu cuerpo no podrá sostenerlo por más tiempo que eso. Eso debería ser tiempo más que suficiente para agarrar esa cosa y salir.**

Si alguien incapaz de moldear el chakra sabio tocara ese guijarro, estaría muerto en segundos. No es un problema para Minato, pero ... de alguna manera, recogerlo parecía incompleto.

 _Estamos perdiendo el punto. Toda esta tarea es una lección de engaño. Solo un Sabio podría recoger esta piedra._

Echando un vistazo a los huesos en el suelo, Minato pasó tristemente por encima de los aspirantes fracasados, extendió la mano y sacó la piedra del altar y la levantó, con la esperanza de rastrear una pista que él _sabía que_ faltaba.

 **Minato**

Mantener la forma de Sage por tiempo indefinido era imposible. De la misma manera que el fuego vence al viento, los ramen amados de Uzumaki y Jiraiya-sensei era un pervertido. Asumiendo que una persona dejó esta roca intencionalmente, _debe_ haber usado el senjutsu.

 **Minato!**

Lo que Minato no podía tragar era simple: transportar un objeto que te mataría si abandonaste el Modo Sage era estúpido. Los poderosos shinobis tendían hacia la arrogancia, pero era improbable que alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para dominar el senjutsu arriesgara su seguridad personal.

¡Debajo de la parte de abajo! La intención de la prueba fue ...

¡Por supuesto! Debajo del brillo de la piedra, había débiles líneas negras que sugerían algún tipo de recipiente de almacenamiento. La energía natural era una artimaña para que los posibles invocadores cayeran en ella.

 _ **¡Maldita sea! Minato! Estás casi fuera de tiempo, ¿qué estás haciendo?**_

 _Estoy pasando esta prueba._

"Fuin: Sellado inverso!"

Minato dejó escapar un suspiro en un triunfo silencioso cuando la piedra desapareció con una nube de humo, dejando un pergamino gigante.

"Todo el juicio fue una farsa. Se trataba de darse cuenta de que la piedra no era lo importante. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era deshacer un sello de almacenamiento básico ..." murmuró Minato. "Incluso un individuo incapaz de manipular el senjutsu podría haber tenido éxito. Lo que significa que lo logré, pero de la manera incorrecta".

Bueno, mierda.

 _ **Minato**_

Reconociendo el tono ominoso de la voz por lo que era, Minato hizo una mueca y se sacudió ligeramente.

 _Kurama, por favor no te enojes. Sé que fui un poco imprudente, pero creo que ..._

 _ **Minato!**_

Minato se echó hacia atrás, tropezó con un esqueleto y se lastimó la parte inferior de una roca en forma desafortunadamente.

 _ **Lo hiciste bien, pensando que era una piedra sellada.**_

Minato sonrió.

 _Estas orgulloso de mi_

 _ **¿De qué hay que estar orgullosos? ¿Eres un maestro de fuinjutsu que se suicidó sellándome? Y casi te matas de nuevo, justo ahora. En todo caso, eres tan malo como esos demonios que nos haces andar por ahí.**_

 _No hay espaldas! Estas orgulloso de mi_

 _ **Te odio.**_

 _No, no lo haces!_

 **Firma tu contrato y ve a hablar con tu convocatoria.**

 _Yo tambien te quiero amigo_

La única respuesta de Kurama fue un gruñido ininteligible.

Desenvolviendo el voluminoso rollo, Minato cortó su dedo y firmó su nombre en la segunda columna, junto a un nombre descolorido y casi ilegible por el tiempo.

Finalmente, Minato sintió que un peso había sido levantado de su pecho. La adquisición de aliados y potenciales instructores fue una gran ayuda para prevenir la guerra que se avecinaba. Minato lo tomaría.

Salir de la cueva era más fácil y mucho menos intimidante que entrar. Minato simplemente se zambulló en el agua y nadó.

Cuando llegó a la superficie y trotó triunfante hacia la nutria matriarca, Minato palmeó el pergamino que había colgado en su espalda.

Inmediatamente, la nutria jefe se echó a reír.

"¡Bienvenido, Senju Minato, a Otāragūn! Soy Chihiro: Gran mar sabio de las nutrias. ¡Te hemos estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, invocador!"

"Minato!"

Minato se tambaleó cuando Toyushi se lanzó contra su costado. Tirando de su brazo, logró evitar que el joven que se retorcía lo enviara a nadar.

"¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! ¡Ahora podemos ir a bucear todo el tiempo!"

"¡No seas tonto, Minato es nuestro invocador! ¡Él necesita que cuidemos de él, Toyushi!" Yumi regañó a su hermana, antes de mordisquear suavemente el pantleg de Minato. "Pero puedes jugar con nosotros si quieres".

"Ahora, kits. ¡Sin aglomeraciones!"

"Pero Minato es nuestro invocador, ¿verdad?" Yumi chirrió.

"Sí, kits, Minato es nuestro invocador", la nutria volvió a sonreír, los ojos brillando alegremente. "Pero a ustedes, chicos, no les importa eso. ¡Nobu!"

"¿Jefe?" Una nutria de la mitad de su tamaño, con hebras de cuentas de jade colgando de sus orejas, miraba a Minato de forma especulativa. "Espero con ansias tu invocador de llamadas. Y si lo necesitas, ayúdalo a darte instrucciones".

"El honor es mío, Nobu-sama", se inclinó Minato.

"Psh. Los honoríficos son para el jefe".

"Nobu, quiero hablar solo con nuestro invocador. ¿Si quisieras?"

Antes de que la pareja pudiera predeciblemente ponerse en señal de protesta, la pequeña nutria se marchó moviéndose, protestando a los niños. Minato reprimió el resoplido con un ataque de tos a tiempo, y compartió una sonrisa con Chihiro. Al menos, no tenía que preocuparse por ofender su citación, todavía.

Ahora que eran solo ellos dos, Minato miró a Chihiro con agudeza.

"Esa fue una prueba condenada a fallar", Minato puso todo el peso de su desaprobación en sus palabras. "Me puedo imaginar que todos aquellos que lo intentaron eran demasiado confiados y demasiado jóvenes para tener una idea de a qué se enfrentaban. Las pruebas de esa naturaleza son crueles e inusuales y quiero saber por qué".

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Minato-kun?"

"Ocho," Minato soltó, atrapado con la guardia baja. "Tendré nueve años pronto".

Chihiro asintió.

"¿Qué edad tenías antes?"

 _ **Maldita sea. No te hagas el tonto aquí Minato. Puede que hayas firmado ese contrato, pero engañarlos no te va a ayudar.**_

 _Soy consciente. Si fuera alguien más, me sentiría mucho más incómodo._

"¿Que sabes?" Minato redirigió hábilmente.

Un brillo de aprobación brillaba en los ojos plácidos, pero saltó ligeramente cuando el cucharón resonó contra los lados de la sopa a fuego lento mientras Chihiro agitaba la mezcla de mariscos con calor. Con un ligero sonido metálico, arrojó la cuchara a un lado, apagó el fuego debajo de la olla con agua que arrastró desde el aire (un espejo sorprendente de la técnica de Tobirama) y golpeó a Obutama con una pata.

"Obu, los cachorros van a tener hambre pronto. La cena está lista".

"Lo tengo, mamá".

La nutria tiró su delantal a un lado e hizo un gesto a Minato para que la siguiera, y él lo hizo. Caminaron una corta distancia antes de detenerse en un área privada, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

"Ese viejo sapo senil, Gamamaru, no fue el único que vislumbró un posible futuro", Minato se quedó boquiabierta y Chihiro asintió con una mirada astuta en sus ojos pequeños y brillantes. "Entonces, tenía razón. Ese nombre significa algo para ti. Admito que me estaba poniendo un poco impaciente estos últimos siglos, pero finalmente apareciste".

"¿Sabías que iba a venir?"

"Las profecías son cosas difíciles. Y no todas están destinadas a hacerse realidad, pero nos dijeron que un invocador más viejo en espíritu que en cuerpo vendría en busca de ayuda para prevenir una calamidad. Nuestro Clan ha estado entrenando para esa eventualidad: para usted. "

Jiraiya-sensei habría tenido fe, pero Minato siempre había mantenido una vena sana de escepticismo. Por otro lado, Chihiro había _sabido_ de él. Eso dejó su pragmatismo en un poco de dilema.

"Minato, ¿me contarás tu historia?"

Casi antes de que se diera cuenta, Minato se encontró hablando. Desde su muerte, resurrección, hasta la reencarnación. A lo largo de todo, Chihiro no dijo nada. La vieja nutria escuchó y ocasionalmente asintió pensativamente.

Hablar con Kurama fue maravilloso, pero hubo un sentimiento inesperado de alivio que Minato finalmente pudo decirle a alguien. No tener que mantener la guardia alta todo el tiempo. Fue casi abrumador.

Para el final, la voz de Minato estaba ronca por hablar y él bebía con avidez de una palangana que Chihiro empujó frente a su cara.

"Entonces, salvar al mundo de un hombre muerto con rencor. No va a ser fácil, con lo poco que sabes", dijo Chihiro en voz baja. "Pero no puede ser fácil volver a vivir tu vida. Dios, eso ciertamente sería algo".

"Ciertamente ha sido un reto, pero no me arrepiento". Minato sonrió débilmente. "Tengo la oportunidad de hacer una diferencia, de preservar el pueblo y las personas que cuido".

"Eres una buena persona, Senju Minato. Merece otra oportunidad en la vida".

"Gracias, Chihiro-sama".

Una pata se deslizó alrededor de sus hombros y lo jaló firmemente contra la mitad de la nutria.

"¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, kit?"

Ugh! ¿Ya era tan tarde? Oh no. ¡Oh no!

"Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que se den cuenta de que me estoy perdiendo", murmuró Minato estúpidamente.

¡Gracias a Kami que los adultos en su vida estuvieron ocupados de otra manera o Minato estaría en un mundo de dolor!

"Oh, Minato-kit. Segunda vida o no, no puedes ir asustando a tu familia", Chihiro tiró de su cola de caballo con reproche. "Ahora, tengo algunas bocas que alimentar, así que es mejor que te envíe a casa".

"¡Será mejor que llames a esos estúpidos kits para jugar pronto! Y, por supuesto, dentro de unos años, tendrás que llamarme para entrenarme. ¡Llámanos si nos necesitas, Minato!"

"¡Derecha!" Minato se enderezó. "¡Gracias, Chihiro-sama!"

Minato sabía que los miembros de su familia no reaccionarían positivamente cuando descubrieran que él había realizado el jutsu de invocación. Lógicamente, Minato entendió que habría repercusiones y una cantidad considerable de indignación y sentimientos heridos; perdón a expensas del permiso siendo el mantra justificado que Minato ensayó.

Incluso las experiencias de una vida anterior demostraron ser una preparación insuficiente para saber cuán _culpable se_ sentía Minato.

Tan pronto como Minato llegó a casa, su frenética familia lo asaltó por todos lados, lo revisó con un chakra curativo y un Sharingan, antes de que lo llevaran a la cocina y lo depositara sin ceremonias en una silla.

A su izquierda, Kakashi estaba posado en el mostrador con su cuerpo tenso, como si se estuviera preparando para un ataque. Directamente enfrente de Minato, Tsunade acarició el borde de su taza de sake sin tocar con una uña roja, mientras lo miraba sin parpadear.

Shizune se dejó caer junto a Minato y le tomó la mano. Tragó saliva cuando escuchó un resoplido y notó cuán rojos e hinchados estaban los ojos de Shizune, su rostro se agrietó cuando la mujer sonrió bellamente, incluso cuando otra lágrima goteaba de sus ojos.

"Me alegro tanto de que estés en casa, Minato. Por favor, no te pongas en peligro de esta manera otra vez".

La compostura de Minato se sacudió un poco y él parpadeó para contener una lágrima, solo para saltar cuando la voz de Kakashi se quebró como un trueno.

"Estúpido es más parecido. ¡Quiero saber qué demonios pensaste que estabas haciendo!" Ágil como un gato, Kakashi saltó de su cuclillas y se puso de pie con ira y dolor, el mismo dolor que Minato había visto cuando Obito ... Rin ... mierda.

"¡Kakashi! Mira cómo le estás hablando a él", Shizune lo defendió, haciendo que Minato se sintiera como un verdadero talón. "¡Solo tiene ocho años! ¡No importa cómo lo mires, Minato es un niño!"

"Minato puede ser joven, pero sabía _exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo. ¡El niño es un genio! Todos sabemos que podría correr en círculos alrededor de sus compañeros de año si así lo deseara," Kakashi parecía casi enloquecido en la luz tenue. "Dime por qué vale la pena perderte un contrato de invocación?"

Las manos apretándole el apretado. "¡Kakashi, eso no es justo! ¡Es solo un niño! ¡No puedes simplemente ponerle eso a él!"

"¡Kakashi! ¡Shizune!" La autoridad solemne en la voz de Tsunade se estrelló contra todos ellos, cerrando la boca momentáneamente. Aquí estaba el Sannin que podría haber sido Godaime Hokage con una expresión recta y equilibrada. "Minato es joven, pero también es inteligente y capaz de un razonamiento avanzado". Tsunade en realidad sonrió levemente. "La mayor parte del tiempo".

"Lo siento," la voz de Minato se quebró.

"Sé que lamentas que estemos molestos. Incluso sabiendo eso, puedo ver que crees que fue una buena decisión". Tsunade levantó su taza de sake y la tragó. "Minato, podemos jugar este juego todo el día, pero prefiero pasar a la parte en la que discutimos el problema real".

"¿Cuestión real?" Shizune parroteó, mientras que Kakashi frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Qué, ustedes dos realmente piensan que nuestro problema es el pequeño twerp vagando hacia el reino de invocación?" Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a llenar la taza de sake. "Minato es muy bueno escondiéndolo, pero me he dado cuenta de que algo estuvo fuera hace tiempo". Se detuvo para tomar otra taza, un ligero rubor subiendo por sus mejillas. "Si hubiera sospechado que Minato haría un truco como este, lo habría acorralado antes".

"Nato, es Tsunade-sama, ¿verdad?" La cara de Shizune le suplicó.

 _ **No mientas, Minato.**_

 _¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?_

 _ **Tu familia te quiere. Ellos harían cualquier cosa para protegerte.**_

 _Eso es todo un respaldo, Kurama._

 _ **Además, los mejores engaños son los que se basan en la verdad.**_

 _Ahí está el Kurama, lo sé y lo amo._

 _ **Cállate.**_

 _¿Qué demonios se supone que debo decirles, de todos modos?_

 _ **Ser creativo. Juega con sus emociones. Como dije, harían cualquier cosa para protegerte. Usa eso.**_

"El Kyuubi quiere que entrene," Minato contó una historia, tratando de ignorar la inquietante preocupación de que esto iba a explotar espectacularmente en su cara.

"¡¿Qué?!" Kakashi estaba a su lado en un instante, con la mano agarrando su hombro.

"¿Te habló?" Tsunade estaba de pie, mirándolo con una mirada ligeramente salvaje.

"Me señaló algo," Minato comentó en voz baja, midiendo cuidadosamente la reacción de los tres adultos. "Quienquiera que haya querido el Kyuubi lo suficiente para abrir su chakra, vendrá por mí. Si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte cuando llegue el momento, mis amigos ... mi familia podría estar herida al tratar de protegerme. No puedo permitir que eso suceda. Cuando la persona que quiera el Kyuubi venga, quiero estar lista ".

Los tres adultos parecían estar intentando digerir eso mientras no se asustaban por parte de Minato anunciando que estaba hablando con el bijuu.

"Comunicarse con el zorro es algo que Jiraiya dijo que sucedería algún día", admitió Tsunade. "Esperaba que hubieras empezado la pubertad primero".

"Es por eso que ha sido tan persistente con el entrenamiento últimamente", habló Kakashi en voz alta, dirigido a nadie en particular.

Tsunade rodeó la mesa, lo levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Alguien está acostumbrado a hacer cosas por su cuenta demasiado", el aliento de Tsunade le hizo cosquillas en la oreja con suavidad y los ojos de Minato revolotearon mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. "Tienes que pensar, Minato. ¿No sabes que no hay nada que no haría para protegerte?"

"Lo siento, fui imprudente", confesó Minato, sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo para ganar el perdón que no se merecía. "Simplemente sentí que no he estado progresando últimamente. La convocatoria fue una especie de estímulo del momento".

"Cachorro", la nariz enmascarada de Kakashi golpeó su cara y una palma enguantada acunó la parte posterior de su cuello con fiereza. "Prométeme que no harás eso otra vez. Por favor".

Los ojos de Minato se fruncieron cuando olió las lágrimas que se aferraban a la tela de la máscara de su hermano. No había nadie a quien temiera lastimar más que a Kakashi. El hombre ya había perdido demasiado y tenía una tendencia a olvidar lo apegado que estaba su hermano a él.

"Prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda", juró Minato, sabiendo que era un efecto limitado, pero con la esperanza de que no importara.

Shizune se aplastó a sí misma en su torpe abrazo de cuatro vías, que fue breve pero bueno.

"¿Están todos bien ahora?" Minato preguntó esperanzado. "¿Ya nadie está enojado?"

"Oh, definitivamente estoy loco, chorro", sonrió Tsunade débilmente. "Solo tienes suerte de que te amo tanto como lo hago. Como es, creo que vamos a tener que ser más prácticos con tu entrenamiento, ya que aparentemente necesitas más supervisión de la que pensamos".

"Err ..." Minato definitivamente había deseado más entrenamiento, pero el siniestro aura de sus tres cuidadores estaba empezando a asustarlo un poco.

"También tengo algunas ideas", murmuró Shizune. "Voy a tener que trabajar en tus resistencias, niño".

Kakashi fue el último en hablar, pero su único ojo se cerró en un paroxismo de alegría.

"Y como definitivamente estás conectado a tierra durante al menos un año, ¡tendremos mucho tiempo para trabajar en perforar algunos recordatorios de seguridad en tu cerebro!"

"Supongo que eso significa que no voy a ir a esa pijamada esta noche", Minato se rió débilmente.

"Definitivamente no." Tsunade lo apretó más fuerte. "Vas a cenar y te dirigirás directamente a la cama. Y mientras te duermes, los adultos discutirán qué implica exactamente tu castigo".

Minato no protestó. Él más que merecía un poco de ira, honestamente. Después de unos días, error, semanas, volverían a enfriarse. Ojalá.

Empujado en una silla con un tazón de sopa que había dejado delante de él, Minato comenzó a comer antes de que el examen de tres vías lo inquietara aún más.

"¿Qué convocatoria recibiste, Minato?" Shizune pidió demasiado casualmente para ser una coincidencia.

"Nutrias," Minato sonrió tristemente mientras tragaba otra cucharada de caldo. "Si quieres, te presentaré a Toyushi y Yumi en algún momento. Me recuerdan un poco a Naruto con su entusiasmo, pero podría ser simplemente por lo jóvenes que eran. Me gustaron mucho".

Kakashi parecía demasiado callado, una señal segura de que su hermano estaba atrapado en una especie de infierno personal. Minato sabía que tendría que hacer algo por Kakashi, sobre todo porque era culpa suya que los fantasmas de los antiguos hubieran vuelto a visitar a su hermano.

"Nunca antes había oído hablar de invocaciones de nutrias", respondió Shizune, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión extrañamente apretada.

"Nos reuniremos con ellos eventualmente, pero no esta noche", murmuró Tsunade en voz baja. "Ven, dame un abrazo, luego te vas a la cama".

Ambas mujeres lo abrazaron, dejando solo a Kakashi, quien declaró con distintivo falso ánimo que lo acompañaría arriba.

Ninguno de los dos hizo un sonido, aparte del ligero roce de sandalias en la escalera, mientras subían el rellano a la habitación de Minato. Minato se cambió rápidamente en su yukata para dormir y se subió a la cama. Kakashi, sin decir palabra, se reclinó a su lado en la cama y tiró de él hasta que fue presionado en el hueco de la garganta de Kakashi. Los ojos de Minato se humedecieron nuevamente cuando notó los temblores involuntarios en los brazos que lo envolvían con fuerza.

"Cachorro, si hay un peligro para ti, prométeme que no me lo ocultarás de nuevo", la voz de Kakashi estaba ahogada por la emoción y por el horror de Minato, podía oler el aroma revelador de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su hermano.

Los ojos de Minato ardieron y se permitió la oportunidad de llorar con su hermano en un dolor compartido.

"Lo siento, Kakashi." Minato se disculpó por los secretos que nunca pudo revelar y por las heridas que había reabierto en una persona que amaba. "Lo siento tanto que te asusté". Y que probablemente vuelva a pasar. "Te amo y lo siento". Lo siento mucho, pero Minato haría lo que debía, pero tal vez él pudiera ofrecer consuelo. "Prometo no ser tan imprudente".

"Perdiéndote, no puedes saber qué me haría eso". Kakashi murmuró, acariciando suavemente la parte posterior del cabello de Minato.

La acción fue increíblemente calmante y Minato sintió que sus párpados se caían ligeramente. Hubo una dificultad en la respiración de Kakashi y sintió que su cuerpo gemía suavemente en disculpa. Hubo un retumbo de respuesta en el pecho de Kakashi que lavó una extraña noción de satisfacción sobre los nervios desgastados de Minato. Sin consideración adicional, Minato se acurrucó más cerca de Kakashi y se dejó llevar a un sueño cómodo.

Kakashi yacía despierto, Minato se acurrucó firmemente contra él, mirando al techo. Había sido una noche mentalmente agotadora, pero Kakashi ahora tenía algo de tiempo para reflexionar sobre la información difundida y tomar algunas decisiones.

Minato confiaba en su bijuu o al menos daba crédito a una amenaza potencial en su vida. Eso no era algo con lo que Kakashi estuviera especialmente cómodo, pero era consciente de que Shiranui Fū estaba haciendo grandes progresos para dominar sus habilidades como jinchuuriki desde que trabajó en la construcción de una relación con los Nanabi. A pesar de sus reservas personales, el bijuu no era el punto.

La impresionante tasa de desarrollo que demostró Minato fue la marca de un prodigio, pero la obsesión de su cachorro con el entrenamiento había sido un problema que Kakashi había estado monitoreando cuidadosamente. Un deseo de volverse más fuerte por necesidad, _que_ Kakashi podía entender. Una amenaza, ya sea real o imaginaria, sería el motivador final.

Oh, estaba frustrado porque Minato había sido lo suficientemente desconsiderado como para querer manejar el problema por su cuenta. Desafortunadamente, la historia personal de Kakashi sobre la mala toma de decisiones hizo imposible culpar a Minato por el pensamiento irracional.

Hokage-sama necesitaría escuchar acerca de este desarrollo, lo que inevitablemente daría lugar a que su entrometido líder tenga voz en los asuntos de entrenamiento de su cachorro y disuadir o alentar la relación entre Minato y su inquilino.

Kakashi había reconocido desde el principio que Minato se mostraba reacio a firmar el contrato canino. Había estado esperando que el problema aumentara en unos pocos años. Kakashi estaba legítimamente aterrorizada por cómo Minato lo había hecho, pero no sorprendida.

Ninguno de estos factores importaba. Realmente no. Si apareciera una amenaza para Minato, Kakashi estaría preparado para destruir al individuo que lo intentó.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era lo desconocido.

¿Qué más sabía el Kyuubi?

 _Minato-sensei, ¿hubo más para esa noche?_

Un gruñido se construyó en su garganta, solo para ser interrumpido cuando el Minato en sus brazos se estremeció y gimió suavemente.

"Lo siento, cachorro". Kakashi pasó sus dedos por la melena nevada de cabello, su hermano resopló suavemente antes de quedarse dormido otra vez. "Yo te protegere."

 _Si algo te pasara, me destruiría. Me gustaría…_

Los pensamientos más oscuros pasaron a la imagen inquietante de una hoja manchada de sangre y los ojos vidriosos de su querido padre, que miraban hacia adelante sin ver nada.

 _Aa, Tou-san. Perder el cachorro sería para mí._

"Te protegeré, Minato."

 _Obito, Rin, te fallé. No le fallaré._

 _Kurama se divirtió con la difícil situación de los padres de Minato. Durante las últimas semanas, su jinchuuriki solo se había dejado desatendido para dormir, aunque incluso esa privacidad a menudo era invadida por las paranoicas visitas de Kakashi._

 _A pesar de todas sus amenazas, Minato aún tenía frecuentes visitas con sus amigos. Kurama se había divertido increíblemente por las reacciones del grupo de compañeros del muchacho. Las reacciones iban desde la incredulidad estupefacta a los celos mal ocultos. Para alegría de Kurama, Minato había dedicado a pasar más tiempo juntos en su mente._

 _La definición de contentamiento de Kurama se definió en su totalidad por la existencia de Minato._

 _A menudo, Kurama se preguntaba si el Sabio había previsto realmente esta relación, o si todo se había dejado al azar._

 _El Sandaime había hablado con Minato sobre sus preocupaciones con respecto a los perseguidores. El anciano extrajo una promesa sobre futuros 'encuentros' con Kurama. No es que él o Minato acataran ninguna de esas restricciones, pero su jinchuuriki había realizado un trabajo ejemplar convenciendo a Sandaime de su pequeña historia. Y el terapeuta de Yamanaka que por casualidad trabajó para la división de interrogación. La capacidad de Kurama para percibir las intenciones confirmó que estaban claras, por ahora._

 _Minato estaba siguiendo a Tsunade en el hospital cuando Kurama escuchó el chillido._

 _No había ningún sonido verdadero, solo un eco como una cadena de memoria que se desentrañó que provenía del vínculo de Kurama con sus hermanos. El pasaje que conectaba a Kurama con sus hermanos era como una tela de araña. Cada bijuu residía al final y tenía que navegar por la intrincada red de conexiones para comunicarse entre sí. Cuanto mayor sea la distancia entre ellos, más difícil será para ellos cruzar la distancia._

 _Difícil, no imposible._

 _En el presente, Minato no estaba en peligro evidente. Había poco riesgo en establecer una conexión, pero Kurama dudó. Comunicarse con sus hermanos nunca había sido una prioridad. Kurama había sido el más fuerte, pero nunca emocionalmente invertido._

 _Ahora, sin embargo. Quizás eso también fue diferente._

 _La segunda oleada de rabia y miedo terminó con el estancamiento interno de Kurama. Con un pensamiento, Kurama se conectó con el camino y se extendió con toda la intensidad de su poder._

 _Al noreste, Matatabi y Gyuki estaban descansando, sintiéndose intrigados por su percepción de la presencia de Kurama._

 _Volviéndose hacia el sudeste, Saiken: rugiendo de emoción y extendiéndose con curiosidad hacia él, Kurama se echó hacia atrás, pero envió una oleada de ... sentimiento semi-apologético hacia la babosa. Isobu, pero Kurama se negó a buscar al hermano que estaba esclavizado por un bastardo Uchiha._

 _Suroeste: hacia su hermano psicótico más joven. Shukaku estaba ... feliz. ¿Qué diablos pasó para causar eso?_

 _Eso dejó el noroeste. Kurama lanzó su concentración y poder para cruzar la distancia y extendió la mano ..._

 _Kurama se estremeció al reconocer el grito inhumano: Kokuo._

 _ **Kokuo!**_

 _Kurama dedicó más esfuerzo a conectarse con su hermano asustado y asustado cuya voz se sentía mucho más débil de lo que debería._

 _ **Kurama? ¿De verdad eres tú?**_

 _Débiles. Incluso la muerte de un jinchuuriki no habría causado la tensión que Kokuo estaba sintiendo._

 _ **Je, incluso ese malhumorado Ichibi me reconoció. Tu me sorprendes hermano Todos estos años, todavía sé tu voz.**_

 _ **No esperaba que nadie viniera. Ninguno de nosotros habla más. No he hablado con ninguno de ustedes en siglos.**_

 _La conexión se debilitó y Kurama se vio obligado a concentrarse más para mantener el enlace. Sin embargo, no importaba lo duro que se mantuviera, parecía que la conexión de Kokuo comenzaba a deshacerse de nuevo._

 _Kokuo no pudo alcanzarlo. Su conexión era casi completamente dependiente de Kurama, algo que debería ser imposible._

 _ **Kokuo, ¿qué está pasando?**_

 _ **Mi jinchuuriki fue emboscada por un par de shinobi. Su fuerza estaba más allá de mis poderes, Kurama. Fuimos derrotados y ahora ... me están sellando, pero esto no es normal. He sido sellado muchas veces, pero nunca fue así.**_

 _Emboscados ... el grupo shinobi que quería resucitar a los Juubi. Tenían que ser ellos. ¿Quién más podría ser?_

 _ **Kokuo, ¿hay alguna forma en que puedas interrumpir el proceso de sellado y escapar?**_

 _ **No. Kurama, estoy atrapado y siento que cada pedazo de chakra que están removiendo está desconectado. Creo que ... tal vez me estén matando.**_

 _ **No te matarán, no pueden. Quieren restaurar nuestro progenitor. Para hacerlo, nos necesitan a todos.**_

 _Kokuo se quedó callado, por un momento, pero Kurama sintió el miedo y el temor aferrarse a las palabras de su hermano. La ira._

 _ **Es demasiado tarde para mi Han sellado más de la mitad de mi esencia. El resto de ellos se pueden salvar. Kurama, nunca imaginé que vendrías. Nunca pensé ... ¿advertirías a los demás?**_

 _ **Voy a.**_

 _ **Gracias, Kurama. Nunca estuvimos cerca. Te gustaban Gyuki, complacía a Saiken y adoraba a Shukaku, no importaba cuánto fingieras lo contrario. El resto de nosotros, ustedes lo toleraron. Nunca hubiera esperado que cambiaras, que te importara mi angustia. Gracias hermano.**_

 _ **Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar.**_

 _ **¿Te quedarás conmigo? No quiero estar sola**_

 _ **Me quedaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.**_

 _ **Gracias hermano. ¿Me contarás sobre tu vida, Kurama?**_

 _Kurama no sabía cómo funcionaba el sellado, pero si esta era su última oportunidad de conocer a Kokuo, Kurama lo haría. Por el bien de su hermano, Kurama divulgaría una verdad._

 _ **Cuando Jiji nos prometió, algún día entenderíamos la verdadera fortaleza, no entendí. Todo eso cambió después de que el Yondaime Hokage me selló ...**_

 _Kurama estaba agotado y cansado de alma: Kokuo se había ido. Donde debería estar su presencia en la red de conexiones, solo quedaba un vacío._

 _Minato estaba en la Academia, explicándole algo u otro a un niño que Kurama no reconoció. Debido a que la amabilidad era un rasgo que Minato conservaba a pesar de todos los aspectos de sus vidas que no se sumaban a un final feliz._

 _Minato era el final feliz de Kurama, mientras que Kokuo nunca encontraría el suyo._

 _Kurama lo daría unos días antes de contárselo a Minato. La guerra que habían venido a prevenir había comenzado oficialmente: la primera sangre para sus enemigos._

 _Exceptuando el contenedor de Isobu, Kurama se acercaría a sus hermanos. Si Madara quisiera una guerra, la tendría._

 _Esta vez, Kurama sería el que lo terminara._


End file.
